La Guerra del Caos
by DarkTailsXZ
Summary: Años despues de la batalla contra los Metarex -70 en la Tierra y 10 en Mobius- el destino de ambos mundos se une de nuevo cuando un poder maligno se cierne sobre ellos. Varias parejas, humor, accion y suspenso. Si les gusta, comenten y pasen la voz!
1. Toda una Vida

Damas y caballeros... con ustedes... mi primer FanFic! Espero que les guste, esta pensado como una continuacion a la serie Sonic X ya que en mi opinion, se quedo bastante inconclusa y al parecer ya no la van a seguir haciendo. Ocurre varios años despues del final de la temporada anterior. Habra suspenso, aventura, romance y mucho mas... Aunque no está de mas decirles que es clasificacion T porque en capitulos posteriores va a contener lenguaje fuerte, violencia y alguna referencia sexual no explicita. Espero que la disfruten y comenten por favor. Ah si, y me voy a tardar un poco en actualizar xq ademas de la escuela y el trabajo, tambien me gusta hacer AMVs jejeje, pero bueno, basta de propaganda, los dejo con el primer capitulo de La Guerra del Caos.

* * *

**CAPITULO I**

**TODA UNA VIDA**

_**L**__a gente no tiene memoria__… y si la tienen, les da miedo usarla. Los recuerdos pueden lastimar a los débiles de mente, sea por un recuerdo malo o por ser el recuerdo bueno de algo que ya no está... Aun así, no puedo creer que la gente ya te haya olvidado. Como es posible que cayera en el olvido aquella criatura que de repente vino de la nada e hizo tantas cosas por nosotros. Incluso nos salvó de la destrucción total dos veces a pesar de que hubo quien lo tratara de lastimar. Pero yo no te olvido, amigo mió. Ni a ti ni a los demás. Y aunque ha pasado tanto tiempo, yo se que tampoco me han olvidado. Pero se acerca el momento de vernos de nuevo. Sé que algo grande se avecina y volveremos a luchar juntos una vez mas… ya falta poco…_

- ¡Profesor!

El grito de una voz familiar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver al muchacho que venia corriendo hacia él. Se veía muy entusiasmado. Se levantó de la vieja banca de parque en la que se encontraba. Quién iba a pensar en lo que se convertiría el grandioso Station Park. En alguna ocasión estaba lleno de niños corriendo y gente paseando, pero ahora era un hoyo de vagos. Aun así, le gustaba ir y sentarse frente a la estatua, ahora derruida y vandalizada, que en aquel entonces se irguió en honor a su gran amigo. El muchacho llegó a donde él estaba.

- ¡Profesor!

- ¿Que pasa Tom?

- ¡Ya lo tengo¡Pude encontrar la frecuencia apropiada!

- ¡Excelente Tom!

- Ahora si podrá comunicarse con nosotros, solo tenemos que esperar al viernes para su viaje.

- No te preocupes, me dará tiempo suficiente para arreglar algunos asuntos. Ahora, si no te molesta, podrías enseñarme.

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Vamos!

El profesor Christopher Thorndike tomó su bastón y empezó a seguir al muchacho llamado Tom.

- Te veré muy pronto, Sonic – Murmuró antes de marcharse.

* * *

En poco tiempo llegaron al laboratorio C en el edificio de la Corporación Thorndyke donde desarrollaban el portal que abría paso entre la dimensión de Sonic y la tierra.

- Sabe profesor, siempre me he preguntado porque nunca ha empleado su tecnología en usted – dijo Tom al ver a su mentor algo agotado por la caminata.

- Y yo siempre me he preguntado porque no eres capaz de llamarme Chris – Respondió éste con una sonrisa. – El que me llames profesor me hace sentir viejo.

- Oh, lo siento… Chris. No quise ofenderlo – dijo Tom apenado.

- No lo has hecho. – Respondió Chris - Sabes Tom, yo siempre he dicho que la ciencia y la tecnología están para ayudar a la gente, pero no para sustituirla. Nunca olvides eso.

- Si señor. – Respondió Tom – Es solo que lo que usted hizo por mi me ha ayudado tanto, que quisiera devolverle el favor.

- Ya lo estas haciendo – Contestó Chris serenamente.

Tom era un muchacho de unos veinte años, alto, delgado y con una inteligencia prodigiosa. Había trabajado con Chris ya desde hacia cinco años desde que éste lo encontrara en un hospital. Al chico lo había atropellado un conductor ebrio y había acabado con las piernas hechas pedazos. Chris inmediatamente ordeno que lo trasladaran al ala médica de la corporación y le implantó la primera prótesis bio-robótica del mundo, lo cual después le valdría mucha de la fama que ahora tenía. Desde entonces, Tom había trabajado con él y se habían vuelto buenos amigos. Además, Tom era el único joven que conocía que se interesara por las historias de Sonic y sus amigos, hecho que hizo que le simpatizara aún más a Chris.

- Me parece estupendo – comentó Chris cuando Tom terminó de mostrarle sus avances – Ya solo hay que esperar la alineación de planetas de pasado mañana. Ahora, si me permites, voy a atender otros asuntos. Mientras tanto, te voy a pedir que te encargues de que lleven esto al parque.

- Si profesor… es decir, Chris – apresuró Tom a corregirse.

* * *

La empresa de software que antes pertenecía a Nelson Thorndyke se convirtió en una corporación dedicada a la investigación física, médica y biológica; y cuando él se retiró, pasó a manos de su único hijo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que Chris era la figura pública y socio mayoritario de su empresa, el que realmente se encargaba de dirigirla era Danny Matthews, su buen amigo y mano derecha en cuestión financiera. Chris prefería dedicarse a la investigación y no conocía a alguien mejor para dirigir su empresa.

- No puedo decir que no te esperaba – manifestó Danny cuando Chris entró en su oficina. - Escuché que tu maquina está lista.

- A mi también me alegra verte, amigo – Respondió Chris con una sonrisa al tiempo que los dos se sentaban. Danny también sonrió.

Danny, al igual que Chris, había adquirido los rasgos de un hombre mayor, pero aunque la responsabilidad que había adquirido había hecho desaparecer casi por completo su carácter alborotado, seguía conservando su espíritu alegre. Su oficina era amplia, pero modesta con un ventanal hacia la avenida principal. Danny abrió una gaveta, sirvió dos vasos con whisky y le dio uno a Chris. Ambos hombres brindaron.

- Me da gusto que por fin vayas a cumplir tu sueño, pero debo preguntártelo una vez más.

- Estoy completamente seguro de lo que hago y confío en que todo estará bien aquí. – Dijo Chris – Además ellos me necesitan.

- ¿Hablas de tus premoniciones? – La expresión de Danny se tornó seria. – Chris, yo nunca he dudado de ti, pero si lo que dices es verdad, significa que corres un gran peligro… Me preocupa que te pase algo malo.

- Realmente agradezco tu preocupación. – Respondió Chris con calma. - No sé que vaya a pasar, pero se que debo hacer algo. Es por el bien de todos.

- Entonces debes irte. – Danny dio un sorbo a su whisky. – No te preocupes por nosotros, ya todo esta arreglado y listo para tu partida. Por cierto, la noticia de tu viaje está en todos los periódicos.

- No fue mi intención. Tú sabes que nunca me gustó ser una figura pública.

- Si, lo se. Ser un genio famoso puede tener sus desventajas. – Ambos rieron.

- ¿Sabes algo?, nunca había estado tan seguro de algo en mi vida… bueno, si, solo una vez. – Un destello de tristeza se reflejó en la mirada de Chris. Danny mostró una sonrisa de entendimiento.

- Es hoy¿cierto?

Chris asintió lentamente y luego se puso de pie.

- Lo que me recuerda que debo irme. Te veré después amigo.

Danny se limitó a sonreír. Chris tomó su bastón y salió caminando con calma por la puerta.

* * *

- Aquí es señor. – Informó el taxista cuando llegaron a la dirección que Chris le dio.

Chris le pagó y bajó del auto con una pequeña caja en la mano. Se había cambiado su bata de laboratorio por una gabardina negra y unos lentes oscuros. Cruzó la reja de la entrada y caminó por un sendero que subía una pequeña colina. Al cabo de unos momentos se detuvo frente a una pequeña construcción. Sacó una llave y abrió la puerta metálica que tenia grabada una inscripción en letras doradas: FAMILIA THORNDYKE

Entró al mausoleo familiar. Era un lugar pequeño donde no cabían más de tres personas juntas, sin embargo no perdía el lujo con el que siempre habían vivido sus padres. Las lozas que tapaban los ataúdes de sus padres eran diferentes a las del resto del piso y tenían grabados sus nombres, sin embargo, Chris se dirigió al fondo de la edificación donde había un altar modesto y al centro un nicho igualmente grabado que decía: CHARLES P. THORNDYKE

Chris se quedó un momento mirando la foto de su abuelo que se encontraba a un lado de su nicho y sacó la que él guardaba en su billetera. Era una vieja foto que se habían tomado poco después de la partida de Sonic. Su abuelo fue el único que había comprendido lo que sentía en aquel entonces y fue el que lo ayudo a salir adelante. Chris sabia que su abuelo también había sufrido por la partida de Sonic y los demás, y eso le ayudo a empatizar con el chico. Sin duda, la persona que más extrañaba Chris de su familia era su abuelo. Chris se quedó viendo la foto en silencio por un momento y luego la guardó en su billetera de nuevo.

- Gracias por todo abuelo.

Al salir, volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero en vez de dirigirse a la puerta del cementerio, siguió subiendo la colina. En la cima solo había unas cuantas tumbas, varios árboles llenos de flores y una pequeña cerca de piedra que marcaba el límite del cementerio y detrás de la cual estaba un pequeño barranco que permitía una magnifica vista hacia la ciudad. Chris llegó a la tumba que estaba hasta el fondo. Era mucho mas modesta que la de sus padres, ya que solo consistía en una lapida de mármol grabada. Chris se sentó frente a la tumba y leyó la inscripción:

HELEN ROSE THORNDYKE

Esposa, compañera y ángel guardián

Descansa en paz

Se quedó mirándola un buen rato y empezó a recordar. Poco después de que Chris regresara del mundo de Sonic después de la batalla contra los Metarex, por fin logró hacer acopio de todo su valor y la invitó a salir. Ese día se cumplían cincuenta años de que le había propuesto matrimonio. Fue una boda modesta en una pequeña capilla en las afueras de la ciudad. Chris aún recordaba el momento en que ella había entrado con su vestido de novia. Se veía tan hermosa...

Había habido protestas por la forma precipitada en que habían ocurrido las cosas. Lo que no entendían era que las cosas venían ocurriendo desde mucho tiempo atrás. Ambos sabían que tendrían problemas de vez en cuando, pero también sabían que saldrían adelante porque se amaban. El único que les dio su apoyo desde el principio nuevamente había sido su abuelo.

Y así fue como sucedió. Ambos siguieron trabajando en el laboratorio y eventualmente tomaron investigaciones separadas. De hecho, Helen había sido la razón por la que Chris empezara a desarrollar su idea de las prótesis bio-robóticas. No obstante, Helen se rehusó a la cirugía. En una acalorada discusión, ella dijo que había nacido así por una razón y había aprendido a aceptarlo y vivir con ello, y Chris debía aceptarlo también si querían seguir juntos. Chris no sabia realmente de donde sacaba tanto valor. Pensándolo bien, esa era talvez la razón por la que se había enamorado de ella. Tenía todas las cualidades que admiraba en una persona. Era valiente, inteligente, bondadosa, fuerte y hermosa.

Alguna vez intentaron tener hijos, sin embargo, la enfermedad de ella no se lo permitía. Fue un golpe duro, pero pudieron salir adelante y decidieron no adoptar. Todo fue muy bien, pero a medida que se hacían mayores, la enfermedad la fue privando de más funciones. Aun así Helen la enfrentó con coraje. Tuvo la inteligencia y el tiempo suficiente para dejar sus cosas en orden hasta que un día, dos años atrás, se quedó dormida pacíficamente y ya no despertó. Los doctores dijeron que no había sufrido, y en efecto, había muerto con una sonrisa en la boca.

Chris metió la mano en el bolsillo de su gabardina, sacó una carta que ella le escribió antes de morir y que él encontró poco después. Se puso sus lentes y comenzó a leerla.

_Querido Chris,_

_No puedo imagíname cuándo ni dónde estés leyendo esta carta, sin embargo, sé que para entonces yo ya no estaré aquí, y ahora que siento que mi vida se acerca a su final, quisiera escribirte mis últimos pensamientos._

_Primero que nada, quiero decirte que siempre guardaré en mi memoria todos aquellos recuerdos de nuestra vida juntos. Yo sé que siempre te gustó ser un héroe, y debo decirte que para mi lo has sido en cada momento. Antes de conocerte vivía encadenada, y no me refiero a esta silla, sino a mí misma, a mis dudas e incertidumbres. Pero tú me salvaste y por ello estaré siempre agradecida._

_Sé también, aunque no me lo digas, lo mucho que significa para ti la posibilidad de regresar al mundo de Sonic. Algo que siempre he admirado de ti es tu forma de perseguir tus sueños. Síguelo haciendo y que no te importen los demás. Además, aquellos que te queremos siempre vamos a apoyarte._

_Siempre vivirás en mi corazón, como sé que siempre viviré en el tuyo. Ya llegará el día en que nos volvamos a ver, pero mientras tanto, quédate tranquilo porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado y siempre te amaré con toda mi alma._

_Helen_

Chris se quitó los lentes y se limpió las lágrimas que resbalaban profusamente por su cara, guardó la carta en su bolsillo y abrió el paquete que tenia en la mano.

- Te extraño tanto, Helen. No puedo ser el mismo sin ti… - Empezó a decir con un hilo de voz mientras sacaba una por una la docena de rosas que traía en la caja y las ponía al pie de la lápida.

- Por favor, cuida mi camino. Sabes que sin ti, no podría hacer nada. Te amo tanto… te necesito tanto…

Una vez que terminó de sacar las rosas se quedó sentado mirando a la nada y después de unos momentos se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes volteó la vista una vez mas a la tumba de Helen.

- Sé que todo estará bien porque tú estas conmigo. Gracias por todo, mi amor.

* * *

Ya casi terminaba de arreglar sus pendientes, solo le faltaba uno más. Después de salir del cementerio, Chris tomó otro taxi y le dio la dirección de su antigua mansión. Cuando se casó con Helen, decidió mudarse a una casa mas pequeña que a la vez les servia de taller cuando no necesitaban el equipo tan sofisticado que había en los laboratorios de la empresa. Cuando sus padres murieron, Chris decidió que la casa se les quedaría a su viejo mayordomo e instructor de Karate, Shigeru Tanaka y su esposa Topaz. Su antigua nana, Ella, se había ido a vivir a su tierra natal, ya que su hermana se encontraba muy enferma y debía cuidar a su familia.

Chris se detuvo ante la reja de entrada. Al fondo se veía la magnifica mansión donde él viviera cuando era chico. El Sr. Tanaka había hecho un gran trabajo conservándola en tan buen estado. Tocó el timbre.

- ¿Si? – Respondió la voz de una chica por el interfono.

- Hola Jade. ¿Crees que tu abuelo este disponible para verme?

- Hola señor Chris. – Dijo la chica. - Ya sabe usted que siempre estamos disponibles para usted. Pase por favor.

Sonó un zumbido y la puerta se abrió. Chris cruzó el amplio corredor que atravesaba los jardines frontales. Era asombroso el buen trabajo que se había hecho en mantener esos jardines con sus magnificas fuentes. Sabia que eso era obra de Jade, la muchacha había heredado algunos de los dotes de su abuelo y además era muy buena con las plantas.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal Jade ya estaba esperándolo. Era una chica atractiva de unos veinte años de edad, delgada, atlética y de cabello negro azabache. Sus ojos eran su mejor atributo. Eran ligeramente rasgados por la influencia de su abuelo, y azules como los de su abuela y madre. Además era carismática, sencilla, agradable y servicial.

Sus padres habian muerto en un accidente hacía dos años, y desde entonces, la muchacha vivía en la casa de sus abuelos.

- Me da mucho gusto verlo señor Chris. – Dijo Jade jovialmente – Ya tenía mucho tiempo que no nos visitaba.

- Lo siento, había estado un poco ocupado. – Se disculpó Chris. – Pero ya estoy aquí, y puedo ver que el tiempo te ha sentado de maravilla. Cada día te pones más bonita.

Jade se sonrojó.

- Muchas gracias, pero no es para tanto. – Dijo apenada. – Pase por favor, mi abuelo está en el jardín trasero.

Jade condujo a Chris por su antigua casa hasta la puerta que daba al jardín posterior. Habían convertido ese espacio en un bonito jardín oriental con un pequeño estanque al fondo y varas de bambú rodeando las paredes. Tanaka se hallaba sentado a la orilla del estanque en posición de meditación. Chris se dirigió con sigilo hacia él.

- Sabe usted bien que no puede sorprenderme, amo Chris. – Dijo Tanaka cuando Chris se encontraba aún a varios pasos de distancia. – Reconozco el ruido de sus pisadas.

- Lo sé perfectamente. Así como tú sabes que ya no soy tu amo. – Respondió Chris.

- Algunas costumbres nunca cambian. También eso lo sabe usted muy bien.

Tanaka se puso de pié y los dos ancianos se dieron un abrazo. El constante ejercicio y la meditación no solo habían logrado mantener a Tanaka con vida por tanto tiempo, sino que lo mantenían con una condición física envidiable y lo hacían verse mucho más joven de lo que realmente era. Seguía siendo el hombre alto y sumamente delgado de siempre y aún usaba sus viejos anteojos redondos. Naturalmente su piel se había arrugado, pero ni por asomo mostraba indicios de la verdadera edad del viejo. Su cabello se había vuelto completamente blanco y se lo había dejado crecer un poco. También se había dejado crecer la barba y el bigote, los cuales, combinados con el bello traje japonés que llevaba, le daban la apariencia de un verdadero sabio oriental.

- Me alegra mucho verlo de nuevo Chris. – Dijo Tanaka.

- Lo mismo a mí. – Respondió Chris. – ¿Cómo está Topaz?

- Muy bien. Ahora se encuentra en una reunión.

- ¿Quién iba a pensar que aún a su edad seguiría trabajando como asesora de del presidente? – Comentó Chris

- La edad nunca debe interponerse con los deseos de vivir, Chris. Es algo que siempre he tratado de enseñarle. – Dijo Tanaka. – La juventud se lleva en el espíritu.

Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándose un momento, luego Chris dijo:

- ¿Estás enterado de las noticias?

- ¿Respecto a su viaje al mundo de Sonic? Claro que lo estoy. Había estado esperando su visita.

- ¿Ah, si?

- Por favor, sígame.

Tanaka condujo a Chris por un costado de la casa hacia la cochera que había servido de taller a su abuelo. Todo estaba igual que siempre. Las herramientas bien acomodadas en las repisas y una mesa de trabajo al fondo. Esa habitación le traía a Chris muchos recuerdos. Ahí fue donde su abuelo y Tails construyeron por primera vez el X-Tornado. También ahí desarrollaron la maquina que los llevó a todos de regreso a su mundo.

Chris notó algo sobre esa mesa. Era una caja negra alargada con un grabado de ideogramas japoneses en dorado. Tanaka tomó la caja y se la entregó a Chris al tiempo que hacia una reverencia. Chris abrió la caja. Contenía una hermosa espada con finos ornamentos en la empuñadura y la funda. Al extraerla de su funda, Chris se fijó en la inscripción en letras japonesas que estaba unos centímetros debajo de la empuñadura.

- Significa: "El corazón del guerrero siempre habrá de prevalecer." – Informó Tanaka. - Esta espada perteneció a Kogoro Katsura, un héroe que luchó hace muchos años para librar al pueblo de Japón del gobierno que los oprimía. Se dice que aquel que la posea ha de salir victorioso en todas sus batallas, siempre y cuando tenga un corazón justo. Ha pasado de generación en generación hasta llegar a mí. Por favor, acéptela como mi obsequio de despedida.

Chris se quedó perplejo moviendo la mirada de un lado a otro entre la espada y el hombre que acababa de dársela. Después de un momento, Tanaka lo tomó por los hombros.

- Chris, yo lo he conocido toda su vida. Tuve el honor de entrenarlo y enseñarle lo poco que sé. Ahora que nuestros caminos se separan para siempre, ya no tengo otra cosa que hacer salvo culminar la labor de mi vida dándole esta espada que simboliza todos mis buenos deseos. Confió en que hará buen uso tanto de ella como de todas mis enseñanzas y espero que ambas le sirvan en su viaje.

Chris ya no pudo contener las lágrimas y abrazo con todas sus fuerzas al hombre que siempre fue su maestro, amigo y protector.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Chris entre lágrimas. – No sé como agradecerte todo lo que has hecho…

- Haciendo un buen trabajo. – Interrumpió Tanaka. – Dice usted que tiene una misión¿no es así? Pues cumpla con ella. Yo también presiento que se avecinan tiempos de peligro para ambos mundos, yo no creo poder luchar pero confío plenamente que usted es capaz de triunfar en lo que sea que tenga que hacer.

Chris se limpió las lágrimas y volvió a guardar la espada en su estuche. En efecto, cuando la sostuvo en sus manos sintió un poder extraño.

- No te defraudaré maestro.

- Sé que no lo hará – Respondió Tanaka. – Por favor no se olvide de despedirse de Jade. Ella lo quiere mucho.

- Y yo a ella. Por favor dale mis saludos a Topaz… Adios, Tanaka, y gracias.

- Adiós, señor Chris.

Chris volteó a ver una vez mas a su maestro antes de salir del taller de su abuelo, sin embargo, a pesar de que lo vio claramente, no pudo notar la lágrima que corría solitaria por la mejilla del anciano.

* * *

Chris entró a la casa a despedirse de Jade pero no la encontró por ninguna parte. Fue entonces cuando oyó un ruido en la parte de arriba, algo parecido a un sollozo. Chris subió las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y vio que el sonido provenía de la recámara de jade que, por cierto, era la misma que él había usado de niño. Subió las pequeñas escaleras de madera que subían al ático que desde entonces habían acondicionado como una habitación. Jade estaba recostada sobre su cama con la cara en la almohada en un vano intento de evitar que se oyera su llanto. Al oír acercarse a Chris, se sobresaltó y trató torpemente de secarse las lágrimas.

- Señor Chris… no lo oí venir… yo… - balbuceó con voz llorosa.

- ¿Que tienes, Jade? – preguntó Chris consternado.

- Nada, es solo que… - Jade desvió la mirada – no quiero que se vaya.

Chris se arrodilló frente a la cama y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Sé que tiene que hacerlo y no le voy a pedir que se quede – Continuó la muchacha, - pero eso no significa que no lo vaya a extrañar. Usted ha sido tan bueno conmigo…

El llanto no le permitió continuar y prefirió abrazarse de Chris. Cuando se pudo tranquilizar un poco, Chris le dijo:

- Necesito que me hagas un gran favor: Podremos mantener comunicación entre ambos mundos por lo menos durante un tiempo. No se como vayan a estar las cosas de aquel lado y dado que tú eres muy buena creando remedios naturales, podría requerir de tu ayuda. Así que necesito que estés pendiente de las noticias que yo les tenga cuando me haya ido. ¿Crees que puedas hacerlo?

- Cuente con ello, señor Chris. – Dijo Jade

- Te lo agradezco mucho, y por favor, cuida de tu abuelo. – Chris se levantó para irse, pero Jade lo detuvo de la gabardina.

- Espere un momento. Hay algo que quiero darle. – Jade se descubrió el cuello, se quitó el collar que traía puesto y se lo dio a Chris. Era un bonito collar de cuerda con un pendiente de cuarzo y ónix con la figura del Ying-Yang. – Este collar siempre me ha traído buena suerte y espero que a usted le sirva en su viaje.

El viejo y la jovencita se abrazaron.

- Lo voy a extrañar mucho, señor Chris.

- Y yo a ti, mi niña

- Buena suerte…

Chris se incorporó de nuevo, dio la media vuelta y bajó las escaleras del que alguna vez fue su cuarto. Al ir caminando de nuevo por los jardines frontales de vuelta a la calle, la ventana de Jade se abrió de golpe y escuchó a la chica gritar:

- ¡Adiós, señor Chris! ¡Cuídese mucho!

Chris se despidió con la mano y siguió caminando hacia la salida.

* * *

Se encontraba parado al pie de una colina. El cielo estaba azul y no había una sola nube. No se escuchaba un ruido y no había nada de viento. Comenzó a subir la colina. A pesar de que no había nada detrás de él, sentía la necesidad apremiante de llegar pronto. Empezó caminando deprisa, luego corrió más y más fuerte, y a medida que subía, el cielo se iba oscureciendo. Se escuchó un trueno en la distancia. Ya estaba por llegar. Apretó el paso mientras el cielo tomaba un matiz rojizo y las nubes negras ya lo cubrían todo.

Llegó por fin a la cúspide. Del otro lado pudo ver una ciudad que no conocía. Estaba envuelta en llamas. Detrás de él escuchó un ruido de algo que se movía muy rápido. Se dio vuelta y vio un bólido azul pasar junto a él y brincar por el borde de la colina hacia la ciudad en llamas. Pensó en llamarlo, pero algo distrajo su atención. Una de las nubes se estaba moviendo. Se dirigía hacia abajo acercándose cada vez mas a la ciudad. Escucho de nuevo algo a su espalda, pero esta vez era algo como una respiración. Se dio la vuelta y la vio por un instante. Una sombra negra le devolvió la mirada con ojos rojos y brillantes un segundo antes de desaparecer. De repente se oyó un crujido. Volteó de nuevo hacia la ciudad. De la nube extraña salió algo como un rayo de luz que estalló entre los edificios. El resplandor no lo dejaba ver y el ruido era tan ensordecedor que no le permitía escuchar su propia voz mientras gritaba con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Sonic.

Chris despertó con el sonido de su propio grito. Las manos le dolían por apretar demasiado los puños y estaba bañado en sudor. Con un poco de trabajo, pudo distinguir que estaba acostado en su cama. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cocina. Necesitaba un vaso de agua fría y algo de aire fresco.

Momentos después, ya con su vaso en la mano y sentado en la pequeña terraza que había en su habitación, tuvo tiempo para tranquilizarse y reflexionar sobre lo que había visto. Había tenido el mismo sueño en repetidas ocasiones, pero nunca había sido tan lúcido y esta vez había contenido muchos mas detalles. Generalmente se interrumpía cuando él llegaba a la cima de la colina. También esta vez había visto a Sonic más claramente. Pero lo que más lo inquietaba era esa sombra. No había podido distinguirla bien y no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes. Trató de pensar en todas las posibilidades. Primero pensó en el monstruo Caos, que por poco destruyó Station Square una vez, pero no podía ser, pues Caos había sido destruido. Pensó también en Dark Oak, el líder de los Metarex, pero también había muerto y tenía una gran semiesfera púrpura que le servia de ojo, mas no tenía ojos rojos. Tampoco parecía uno de los robots creados por el Dr. Eggman. Por último le vino a la mente la imagen de Shadow. Pero él no era tan grande, además no sería capaz de destruir una ciudad completa. Sin duda tenía sus problemas de carácter, pero en general, no era malo y solo buscaba respuestas.

Chris sintió un escalofrió. No comprendía por qué pensar en Shadow lo inquietaba tanto. Desde la última batalla con los Metarex, Shadow había usado el Control Caos para teletransportar el planeta que estaba a punto de estallar y evitar que todos fueran destruidos. Desde entonces nadie había vuelto a conocer su paradero. A pesar de que Chris no había tenido noticias del mundo de Sonic, estaba seguro que Shadow no se había vuelto a aparecer. Sin embargo, también sabía que seguía con vida.

Chris volteó a mirar el cielo. La luna se alzaba imponente sobre un cielo sin nubes. Todo estaba tranquilo y en paz. "Si hay una amenaza tan poderosa en el mundo de Sonic, es muy posible que también se extienda a la Tierra." Pensó Chris, "El mundo, sin duda, tiene sus cosas malas, pero aun quedan personas que luchan para hacer de él un lugar mejor". Pensó en sus amigos Danny y Francis, en Tom, en Jade, en Tanaka… en Helen.

- No voy a permitir que eso pase. – Dijo con voz decidida mientras se levantaba para regresar a la cama y tratar de conciliar de nuevo el sueño.

* * *

- ¿Dices que volviste a tener ese sueño?

- Sí, pero esta vez fue diferente. – Dijo Chris – No sé, fue como más real.

Francine Willliams dejó su taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Chris con algo de consternación.

- Sé que piensas que estoy loco, Francis, pero yo…

- Yo nunca he pensado que estés loco, Chris. – Francis sonrió – Aunque a veces me das razones para hacerlo.

Chris dejó también su taza de café y miro a su buena amiga. Su pelo, que alguna vez fue rojo, se había encanecido completamente; tenia algunas manchas en las manos y varias arrugas por todos lados. Ahora tenia que usar anteojos para poder ver bien, sin embargo, a pesar de todo esto, Francis se veía de maravilla. Había conservado su cabello corto y vestía un elegante traje de diseñador. Después de un tiempo de estudiar Física con sus amigos, se dio cuenta que su vocación estaba en el mundo de la moda. Actualmente era editora de una importante revista. Sin embargo, pese al ambiente en el que se desenvolvía, su personalidad seguía siendo sencilla y cariñosa con sus amigos. Ella fue la primera que se enteró de los sueños extraños que había tenido Chris últimamente. Después del último sueño, ella fue la primera en quien Chris pensó para contárselo, así que decidió citarla el jueves por la tarde en un pequeño café para platicar.

- ¿Y pudiste ver a Sonic? – Preguntó ella.

- Si y no. – Dijo Chris – Tú sabes, solo vi la ráfaga azul, pero estoy seguro que era él.

La expresión de Francis se puso seria de pronto.

- ¿Lo viste morir?

- No estoy seguro – Dijo Chris pensativo – lo vi correr hacia la ciudad y luego la ciudad explotó, pero no lo vi morir concretamente.

- Debes entender que los todos los sueños están llenos de simbolismos. Normalmente cuando alguien tiene sueños premonitorios, solo puede ver lo que es inevitable, así que si no lo viste morir específicamente, significa que el peligro existe, pero aún se puede evitar.

Chris no respondió. Después de un momento Francis continuó.

- ¿Qué me dices de la sombra misteriosa?

- No se parece a nada que haya visto antes, pero sin duda era maligna.

Francis se recargó en el respaldo de su silla y dio otro trago a su café.

- Si es tan maligna como dices, entonces hay que hacer algo por detenerla. Quisiera poder acompañarte.

- Lo siento Francis, solo se puede…

- Lo sé, solo una persona puede pasar.

- Pero probablemente voy a poder comunicarme por un tiempo. – Dijo Chris – Si necesito algo…

- No dudes en acudir a mí. – Terminó Francis

- Te lo agradezco mucho, amiga.

- Ni lo menciones. – Dijo ella – Ahora vete, que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Mañana es el gran día.

- Ya lo tengo todo arreglado. – Dijo Chris. – Solo me falta esperar.

- Pues no esperes demasiado. – Francis le guiñó el ojo – Suerte, Chris. Te veré mañana.

* * *

- Y continuamos con la cobertura de la noticia más importante del momento. – Dijo el presentador del noticiario. – Nos enlazamos con nuestra reportera Jenny Stuart reportando desde Station Park.

La pantalla mostró la imagen de un parque algo descuidado alumbrado por el atardecer. Detrás de donde estaba parada la reportera se podía ver esa estatua vieja. También había algo grande cubierto con una manta y al frente una amplia mesa con varias personas, entre ellas el aclamado profesor Thorndyke sentado al centro. Frente a ellos, el mar de reporteros arremolinados esperando una buena fotografía.

- Gracias Will. – Dijo la reportera. - Detrás de mí tenemos la maquina construida por el profesor Christopher Thorndyke. Esta maquina es la que el día de mañana lo llevará a la dimensión alterna donde habita la criatura conocida como Sonic el erizo.

Empezaron a pasar imágenes viejas de los días en que el tal Sonic vivió en la tierra.

- Sonic llegó a nuestro mundo hace sesenta y tres años producto de un accidente generado en su dimensión. – Continuó diciendo la reportera – Junto con él llegaron otras criaturas. Algunos eran amigos como el zorro de dos colas, Miles Prower o Knuckles el equidna. Sin embargo también trajeron al que en aquel tiempo fue el criminal más peligroso, el Dr. Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Dr. Eggman.

Las imágenes cambiaron a algunas fotos de un niño de cabello castaño y ojos azules. La reportera continuó hablando:

- La primera persona con la que Sonic tuvo contacto en este mundo fue el propio profesor Thorndyke, quien entonces era un niño. Sonic estuvo viviendo en la mansión de los Thorndyke durante su estadía en este mundo y ambos se volvieron buenos amigos. Después de un tiempo llegó el día en que Sonic y compañía tuvieron que regresar a su mundo y desde entonces no los hemos vuelto a ver. Sin embargo el profesor Thorndyke tuvo éxito en viajar a su mundo por primera vez cuando tenía dieciocho años. El profesor dijo en una entrevista anterior que su viaje había sido posible por una rara coincidencia espacio-temporal, que justamente se repetirá el día de mañana con la alineación de los planetas y que permitirá el segundo viaje del profesor. – La imagen volvió al parque con la reportera. – Ahora el profesor se dispone a dar una rueda de prensa respecto a su viaje de mañana. Vamos con mi compañero James Brown, quien ya se encuentra en la fila de reporteros para hacerle unas preguntas al profesor.

La pantalla ahora mostró más de cerca al profesor y sus colaboradores.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo piensa estar en el mundo de Sonic, profesor? – Pregunto alguien.

- No estoy seguro, el tiempo que sea necesario para llevar a cabo mi investigación.

- ¿La transportación no es peligrosa para su salud?

- El tiempo avanza diferente en ambos mundos, así que es posible que cuando llegue allá, sea un hombre más joven. – Dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con el futuro de la Corporación Thorndyke cuando se vaya?

- Todos los asuntos han sido arreglados para que las cosas sigan funcionando como hasta ahora. No hay por qué preocuparse. – Esta vez contestó un hombre negro que estaba sentado a la derecha del profesor y que, según la pantalla era Daniel Matthews, Director Financiero de la Corporación Thorndyke.

- ¿Y cuales son sus motivos para realizar este viaje? – pregunto otro reportero.

- Me gustaría hacer una investigación sobre el mundo de Sonic.

- ¿No tiene otros motivos?

- Mis motivos son puramente científicos, aunque de paso quisiera saludar a mis viejos amigos…

El General Anthony Grey apagó el televisor y lanzó el control remoto al suelo.

- ¡Hipócrita! – Dijo en un tono entre enojado y divertido. – Motivos puramente científicos… ¿Acaso me crees estúpido?

Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por su habitación. Thorndyke había manejado todo respecto a su viaje como si solo fuera a una tonta práctica de campo, pero Grey sabía que había algo más.

"Ese viejo chiflado cree que sabe algo, pero no tiene la menor idea de qué", pensó. "Pronto la tendrá. Ya que insiste tanto en su viajecito idiota, nosotros le daremos a él y a sus amiguitos un viaje que nunca olvidarán". El solo pensar en eso, le arrancó al General una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

- ¡Hoy es el gran día!

- Así es Tom. Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. – Dijo Chris mientras se acomodaba el traje especial que había diseñado.

En realidad era casi igual a un traje de motociclista cualquiera y se parecía al uniforme que usaba el escuadrón del cual su tío Sam Speed era líder. La diferencia era que ese traje tenía la capacidad de adaptarse al cuerpo del que lo usara y mantener su temperatura, presión sanguínea y ritmo cardiaco estables, ya que cualquiera de éstos podía afectarse con el viaje entre dimensiones, sin mencionar que lo más probable era que Chris llegara mas joven al mundo de Sonic. No sabia a ciencia cierta como transcurría el tiempo en aquel lugar, pero la vez pasada que viajó, llegó cinco años mas joven. En aquel entonces había sido una molestia porque tenía el cuerpo de un niño de trece años, pero ahora sería, sin duda, una ventaja enorme.

- Para usted es más fácil – comentó Tom con algo de fastidio mientras se peleaba con su corbata de moño. – Yo llevo horas tratando de acomodarme esto.

- ¿Ya está todo listo? – Preguntó Danny que acababa de llegar al laboratorio.

- ¡Vaya, si que te ves deslumbrante! – Dijo Francis que llegó después de Danny. – Alguien tiene que escribir un artículo sobre ese traje tuyo.

- Espero poder leerlo algún día - Dijo Chris.

- Por cierto, mira a quién me encontré en el camino. – Dijo Francis al tiempo que Jade entraba en el laboratorio. Tom dejó de acomodarse la corbata.

- Hola señor Chris, se ve muy bien – Comentó la muchacha.

- Y ni que decir de ti. Te ves de maravilla. – Respondió Chris.

Jade traía puesto un bello kimono azul con flores bordadas en dorado que acentuaban el color de sus ojos. Su cabello negro estaba arreglado en una cola de caballo atado con una cinta de seda.

- Creo que no conoces a mi mano derecha. Jade, te presento a Tom. – Continuó Chris. - Tom, ella es Jade, la nieta de mi maestro de artes marciales.

Ambos jóvenes se dieron la mano. Chris miró divertido como la cara de Tom se ponía colorada ante la sonrisa tímida de Jade.

- Bueno, ya debemos irnos. – Anunció Danny. - Nuestro transporte espera.

Afuera, una limosina negra estaba estacionada. El chofer detuvo la puerta hasta que pasaron todos.

- Una caminata hubiera bastado. – Le dijo Chris a Danny cuando el auto se puso en marcha.

- Oye, no todos los días un científico famoso cruza a otra dimensión. – Respondió Danny. – Además la vez pasada te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, así que me la debes.

Chris no pudo responder y mejor se quedó callado.

- Mi abuelo me pidió que le diera sus saludos y sus disculpas por no poder venir. – Dijo Jade.

- Dale las gracias y dile que no se preocupe. – Respondió Chris.

En el parque, la multitud de gente ya esperaba ansiosa. Cuando la limosina llegó, la multitud de reporteros con cámaras y micrófonos se arremolinaron alrededor. Los primeros en bajar fueron Jade y Tom, seguidos por Francis, Danny y por último, con algo de trabajo, Chris.

Se aceraron por el sendero que tenían marcado hacia el centro del parque donde habían colocado una tarima y un estrado. Detrás estaba la maquina, que consistía en un gran aro donde se abriría el portal y un puesto de control desde donde Tom pondría todo a funcionar. Detrás de todo esto se erguía la estatua recién reparada de Sonic.

En la tarima los estaban esperando el presidente, algunos secretarios, el comandante mayor del ejército y la asesora general del presidente, que no era nada menos que Topaz Johnson, esposa de Tanaka y abuela de Jade. A pesar de ser una mujer de edad avanzada, se mantenía completamente erguida y transmitía un aire de seguridad y algo de dureza. Sin embargo sus ojos azules seguían siendo cálidos y la sonrisa que esbozó cuando vio llegar a Chris y los demás fue de verdadero gusto. En general daba la apariencia de ser una mujer maternal pero estricta. Fue ella la primera en saludarlos.

- Me da mucho gusto verlos. – Dijo con sinceridad. - ¿Ya está todo listo?

- Solo falta esperar el momento de la alineación. – Dijo Chris mientras le estrechaba la mano.

- Supongo que eso nos dará la oportunidad de unas cuantas palabras¿no, profesor? – Esta vez fue el presidente quien se dirigió a Chris. El presidente era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, alto y de complexión robusta. El cabello café oscuro ligeramente alborotado y barba y bigote abundantes. Su expresión era amable, pero al igual que su asesora, se veía que podía ser duro cuando la situación lo requiriera.

Todos los presentes se saludaron y luego el presidente se acercó solemnemente al estrado, se aclaró la garganta y con un movimiento de la mano, hizo el silencio.

- ¡Queridos amigos! – Comenzó – Hoy es un día muy especial para la ciencia, para la nación, pero sobre todo, para la humanidad. El día de hoy se abrirá una nueva puerta que nos permitirá explorar nuevos horizontes. Hoy es el día en que recordamos aquella ocasión, hace ya mucho tiempo, en que fuimos bendecidos con la visita de unos seres extraordinarios que, a pesar de ser rechazados e incluso maltratados en un principio debido a nuestro miedo y nuestra ignorancia, hicieron tanto por nuestro pueblo y por nuestro planeta. Recordemos también aquel día en que por beneficio, más no por gusto, de todos nosotros, partieron con una sonrisa y con la promesa de volvernos a encontrar. Ese día es hoy y es ahora. Ahora nuestros caminos se juntan de nuevo y es gracias a este magnifico hombre. Por eso, hoy es un día de júbilo y alegría, de fiesta y celebración, pero sobre todo de conciencia y acción. Aquel día de la partida, nos dejaron la sonrisa y el agradecimiento, pero más que nada, la responsabilidad y el compromiso de cuidarnos entre nosotros y a nuestro mundo. Este hombre, que ha seguido el ejemplo que nos dejaron y que también ha dedicado su vida a ayudar a la humanidad, nos viene a recordar en este día que debemos renovar ese compromiso. Sin más preámbulos, los dejo con el hombre que será el vínculo entre nuestros dos universos, el Profesor Christopher Thorndyke.

Y dicho esto, se apartó del estrado y dio paso a Chris mientras la multitud rompía en aplausos y gritos. Chris se aclaró la garganta y se quedó un momento viendo a la gran multitud que tenia frente a él hasta que ellos dejaron de aplaudir.

- ¡Muchas gracias a todos! – Comenzó. – Esto sobrepasa con mucho todo lo que yo hubiera imaginado. No tengo mucho que decir, tan solo que agradezco enormemente el apoyo de mis amigos y de todos ustedes. El señor presidente tiene toda la razón al decir que debemos renovar el compromiso de cuidar nuestro mundo y cuidarnos los unos a los otros.

Chris titubeó por un segundo y volvió a dirigir una mirada a su alrededor. Después continuó con un tono de voz menos jovial y más serio.

- Debemos estar preparados para las adversidades que se nos presenten en el futuro, y la única forma de estarlo es a través de la esperanza y la unión. Con lo que voy a hacer en unos momentos quiero traerles nueva esperanza, pero el estar unidos depende de todos y cada uno de nosotros. Solo así podremos enfrentar y superar los problemas que puedan venir mas adelante. Muchas gracias.

Chris se retiró del estrado, pero no regresó donde estaban sus amigos, sino que se dirigió hacia su maquina. La gente tardó un poco en empezar a aplaudir, sin embargo esta vez no fueron los vítores jubilosos de unos momentos antes. Más bien eran aplausos distraídos de gente con gestos de confusión y sorpresa, después de todo, el profesor casi había asegurado que vendrían tiempos difíciles y que tendrían que enfrentar alguna clase de peligro. Los únicos que no se veían sorprendidos eran Danny y Francis, pues tenían una idea de que clase de peligro era al que se refería su amigo. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada preocupada y esperaron a ver que sucedía.

Después de un momento, uno de los asesores del presidente tomo la palabra y pidió a los presentes que permanecieran en su lugar, ya que en unos momentos ocurriría la alineación planetaria que permitiría que se abriera el portal interdimencional por el cual transitaría el profesor. Un par de técnicos se encargaron de quitar el estrado y hacer espacio para los últimos preparativos. El presidente y los demás ocuparon sus lugares en unas pequeñas gradas que se habían dispuesto en un extremo de la tarima de modo que los únicos que quedaban en el área de trabajo eran Chris, que se terminaba de ajustar su traje y se ponía su casco, y Tom, quien tomo su lugar detrás de la estación de control.

Después de que Tom ajustara algunas cosas, la maquina se encendió y comenzó una cuenta regresiva de tres minutos en una pantalla gigante que estaba entre la maquina y la estatua de Sonic. Chris se dirigió al centro de la tarima y agito el brazo en señal de despedida. Todo el público comenzó de nuevo a aplaudir. El presidente, Danny, Francis, Jade y Topaz bajaron de las gradas y se acercaron a él.

- Cuídate mucho amigo. – Dijo Danny dándole un abrazo a Chris.

- Y dile a Sonic y a los demás que les mandamos un saludo. – Dijo Francis.

- Mucha suerte, profesor – Dijo el presidente dándole la mano. – Contamos con usted.

- Lo voy a extrañar, señor Chris. – Dijo Jade con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y yo a ustedes – Dijo Chris dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Tom se había acercado a donde estaban.

- Muchas gracias por todo, profesor. – Dijo Tom, estrechando la mano de Chris.

- Gracias a ti, muchacho, por creer en mis locuras. – Respondió Chris.

La ultima en despedirse fue Topaz, quien se acerco con Chris y le dio la mano.

- No sé qué quisiste decir hace un momento, chico. – Dijo viéndolo fijamente a los ojos. – pero cuenta con que estaremos preparados para lo que sea.

- Te lo agradezco mucho, Topaz. – Dijo Chris con una sonrisa de gratitud.

Después de las despedidas, Chris se encamino de nuevo hacia la maquina. Tom volvió también a la estación de control. La cuenta regresiva marcaba un minuto y medio. Chris tomó de una mesita junto a la estación de control el estuche con su espada y una mochila que traía algo de ropa, varios instrumentos, herramientas y otras cosas. No había una sola nube en el cielo, sin embargo, de pronto se oscureció notablemente. La alineación había comenzado. "Ya falta poco, Sonic", pensó Chris.

De pronto un hombre subió a la tarima y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Chris, tomando a todos por sorpresa. El extraño se detuvo a unos pasos y se acerco lentamente con la mano extendida hacia el profesor.

- ¡Deténganlo! – Ordenó el presidente.

- Vengo en son de paz – Dijo el hombre levantando las manos. – Solo quería desearle suerte al profesor. ¿O ya no me recuerda, señor presidente?

Todos voltearon a ver al presidente, quien se quedo mirando al hombre con gesto bastante sorprendido y algo alterado.

El extraño era un hombre alto, de aproximadamente la edad del presidente, cabello corto y considerablemente canoso, ojos azul hielo y bigote bien delineado. El hombre bajó los brazos, sonrió maliciosamente y se dirigió de nuevo a Chris.

- Soy en General Tony Grey. Solo venia a desearle mucha suerte en lo que sea que vaya a hacer a la otra dimensión, profesor Thorndyke. – Hizo una pausa. - Ojala no encuentre muchos peligros.

Dicho esto, se dio la media vuelta y se fue. Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos y sin mover un músculo hasta que una voz femenina los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- El portal se abrirá en treinta segundos. – Dijo la voz computarizada de la maquina.

- ¡Profesor, ya es hora! – Dijo Tom alarmado.

Chris dio una última mirada a sus amigos, se bajó la careta de su casco y tomó su mochila y su espada. Tom se puso unos audífonos con micrófono.

- ¿Me escucha, profesor? – Dijo la voz de Tom desde dentro de casco.

- Fuerte y claro, Tom. – Se escucho a través de los audífonos de Tom.

- El portal se abrirá en diez… nueve… ocho… siete – contó la maquina.

- ¡Todo listo! – Dijo Tom.

Había gran tensión en el ambiente. Todos miraban con gran expectación como quien esta a punto de presenciar un acto de magia.

- Tres... dos… uno… ¡encendido!

El aro gigante saco chispas y de pronto comenzaron a salir rayos que se entrelazaban entre si hasta que la superficie del aro por donde antes se podía ver la estatua de Sonic era un espejo de luz muy brillante.

- ¡Mucha suerte, profesor! – Dijo Tom por su micrófono.

Chris miró un momento el portal reluciente, volteo una vez mas a ver su planeta, su gente y sus amigos, se despidió de nuevo con la mano y camino hacia la luz mientras sostenía con firmeza en una mano su espada y en la otra el amuleto que le había dado jade y un medallón con la fotografía de Helen.

Entró por el portal. Todo era muy brillante y cálido, de pronto sintió como si comenzara a flotar y sintió un leve jalón. Después dejó de sentir y todo se volvió un remolino de luz que lo alejaba de la faz de la tierra.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero que nada, gracias por llegar hasta acá. Si no lo leyeron todo (o nada), les sugiero que lo hagan, y si sí lo hicieron, espero que les haya gustado. Este es mi debut como escritor de FanFics (y de cualquier otra cosa), así que les pido su comprensión y sobre todo su paciencia para los que les haya gustado y quieran seguir leyendo, pues soy un poco lento para esto.

¡Finalmente he terminado el primer capitulo! Como lo habrán notado, todo el capítulo esta basado en Chris. Algunos, sobre todo el club de anti-fans de Chris, han de estar diciendo: "¿Dónde esta Sonic?" Primero que nada, despreocúpense porque voy a profundizar sobre los demás personajes mucho mas que sobre Chris. De hecho a mi tampoco me gusta, o al menos la personalidad debilucha que le dieron en la serie, pero hay que aceptar, nos guste o no, que Sonic X no seria lo mismo sin él. Por eso mi intención es darle a él y a todos los personajes, sobre todo a los menos populares, una oportunidad de "reivindicarse" y mostrar un lado mas maduro. También quiero dejar de lado las personalidades sencillas y estereotípicas como la de la chica eternamente enamorada (Amy), o el buscapleitos fuerte y cabeza-hueca (Knuckles), y darles a todos personalidades más complicadas, pero eso lo iremos viendo a su tiempo.

Acerca de los nombres les puedo decir que odio como castellanizaron todos los nombres en la versión latinoamericana, así que voy a dejar los nombres originales (Shadow, Tails, Eggman, etc.) a menos que vea que realmente se ve bien y no afecta a la sintaxis el decirlo en español (por ejemplo, las esmeraldas caos)

Con todo esto dicho, espero que les haya gustado.


	2. Un Dia Especial

**CAPITULO II**

**UN DIA ESPECIAL**

Era una mañana soleada. El cielo estaba despejado y las olas rompían tranquilamente sobre la playa. Desde el interior se podía escuchar el sonido del mar y se sentía la brisa tibia que entraba por la ventana. Dentro del hangar había una amplia mesa de trabajo con varias herramientas desordenadas y junto a la ventana, una maseta mediana con una hermosa flor blanca. Al centro del hangar había una nave debajo de la cual se veían pequeños destellos de luz blanca. Lo único que se movía en aquel lugar era un pequeño robot azul con amarillo del tamaño de una bola de bolos que flotaba cerca de la nave gracias a una hélice que tenía en la cabeza.

El timbre de la puerta dio un chirrido. El robot voló hacia la puerta.

- ¿Si? – dijo el robot con voz metálica algo aguda y tono servicial.

- Vengo a entregar un paquete. – Contestó alguien desde fuera.

- Un segundo. – Contestó el robot. - ¡Ya llegó el encargo! – llamó mientras volaba de regreso hacia la nave que en ese momento dejó de destellar.

De abajo de la nave salió una tabla con ruedas sobre la cual, acostado boca arriba, estaba un joven zorro de dos colas. Traía puesta una playera blanca, jeans azules, guantes blancos y sus acostumbrados zapatos rojos con blanco. Se puso de pie y casi se golpea la cabeza con el ala del avión. Había crecido considerablemente y a veces le costaba trabajo medir las distancias, sobre todo cuando estaba apurado o distraído, lo cual era frecuente. Se limpió la mugre de la cara y manos con una toalla que el pequeño robot le dio.

- Gracias Omochao – Dijo Tails sonriente mientras le entregaba de regreso la toalla. Su voz también había cambiado y se había vuelto mas grave, pero aun conservaba el tono alegre de siempre.

"Ya era hora", pensó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Tenía una semana que había ordenado esas refacciones y ya se había retrasado en las reparaciones que debía hacerle al X-Tornado. El hangar se usaba solo para hacer reparaciones, ya que toda la flotilla de aviones y naves construidos por Tails se encontraba bajo tierra en el acantilado que estaba junto a la pequeña caleta donde tenía su casa y el hangar. Éste tenia dos puertas frontales, una grande y pesada que se abría hacia arriba por medio de un motor y que permitía la entrada y salida de las naves que él llevaba para reparar, y otra puerta pequeña por donde entraba y salía la gente. Una tercera puerta a un costado del hangar permitía el acceso su casa, la cual se encontraba junto al hangar. Tails abrió la puerta pequeña.

- Traigo un pedido para el Sr. Miles Prower. – Dijo el repartidor, un mapache joven con uniforme y gorra cafés, leyendo su hoja de entrega. A un lado de él, en el suelo, había una caja mediana con la palabra "FRAGIL" escrita en letras grandes.

- Soy yo. – respondió Tails.

- Firme aquí, por favor.

Tails firmó la hoja que le dio el repartidor y éste le dio la caja. Después, Tails le dio un par de monedas.

- ¡Gracias señor, que tenga buen día! – Dijo el repartidor y se fue.

Tails dejó la caja sobre su mesa de trabajo y su mirada se desvió a la flor que tenía junto a la ventana. Desde que la había plantado, la pequeña semilla había crecido bastante; tanto que había tenido que cambiarla de la pequeña maceta donde originalmente la había plantado. Ahora era una bella flor parecida a una rosa, pero de color blanco ligeramente resplandeciente, y mayor tamaño y hermosura. Desde que Tails la plantó, nunca había marchitado, sin embargo, hace tiempo que había dejado de crecer, lo cual lo tenía algo preocupado.

Parecía imposible que hubiera pasado ya tanto tiempo y sin embargo todo pareciera tan reciente. Tails recordó como había conseguido esa semilla y lo que significaba: el sacrificio más grande que alguien hubiera tenido que hacer. El amor de su vida había muerto para salvar el universo… él mismo disparó el cañón. Esa semilla fue lo único que Sonic había podido recuperar y desde entonces Tails había cuidado esa planta con su vida, en parte porque aun conservaba la esperanza de que esa flor fuera a traer a su amada de vuelta, aunque con cada día esa esperanza iba disminuyendo

- Cosmo… - Murmuró Tails y sintió como la melancolía lo invadía y sus ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas. Sin embargo se contuvo y se frotó los ojos para evitar llorar. Regresó su atención a la caja que acababa de llegar. Tenía el sello de una compañía de equipo especializado. Tails abrió la caja. En el interior había una serie de bulbos llenos de líquido, y lo más importante, una pieza de maquinaria parecida a un motor, pero con medidores computarizados, un panel con botones y un contenedor de cristal.

Esta pieza era un avanzado sistema de navegación y después de que Tails le hiciera algunos ajustes, le permitiría al X-Tornado o a cualquier otra nave rastrear las Esmeraldas Caos donde quiera que se encontraran con un rango de error de tres metros y distinguiendo las verdaderas de las copias. Esto iba a ser muy útil, sobre todo para el proyecto que estaba llevando en secreto y que ya estaba por terminar.

El timbre volvió a sonar haciendo que Tails se sobresaltara. Había olvidado por completo el otro compromiso que tenía.

- Omochao¿Qué hora es? – Preguntó alarmado.

- Son las doce con veinte.

- ¡Rayos, ya se me hizo tarde! – Dijo Tails mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Tails abrió la puerta. Del otro lado lo esperaba una coneja de pelo café claro, ojos color miel y largas orejas. Traía puesta una blusa naranja de tirantes, pantalones cafés y guantes blancos, y zapatos naranja con amarillo. Tenía las manos en la cintura y miraba a Tails con mirada divertida y algo burlona.

- Hola Cream… - Dijo Tails.

- Hola – respondió ella, - no se te habrá olvidado lo que habíamos acordado¿o así es tu nueva forma de vestir? – Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Tails vio su playera sucia de grasa de motor y de pronto se sintió miserable.

- No, no lo olvidé… solo me entretuve con las reparaciones que le estoy haciendo al X-Tornado y se me hizo algo tarde… - Se disculpó Tails apresuradamente. – Pero dame un par de minutos y me pongo algo más decente… Omochao, dale a Cream un vaso de agua por favor. - Le dijo al robot.

- Por la señorita Cream lo hago con mucho gusto, - dijo Omochao, - pero ¿por qué tengo que arreglar tus desórdenes?

- Porque para eso te hice. – Dijo Tails mientras entraba a su casa por la puerta lateral. Omochao voló hacia la parte trasera del hangar donde había un pequeño refrigerador.

Cream entró, cerró la puerta y echó un vistazo alrededor. El lugar estaba tan desordenado como siempre. Tails era muy inteligente, pero tan disperso que sería imposible que ese lugar se mantuviera limpio por más de una hora. Omochao regresó con su vaso de agua. Tails había diseñado al pequeño robot de modo que se pareciera a los chao de verdad, pero lo había dotado de un avanzado sistema de inteligencia artificial, además de una hélice en la cabeza con la cual se movía y a falta de dedos en las manos, le había dado un sistema de electromagnetismo que le permitía mover objetos, incluso algunos de gran tamaño y peso.

- Aquí tiene – Dijo Omochao dejando el vaso sobre la mesa de trabajo y voló de regreso hacia la parte trasera del hangar perdiéndose de vista.

- ¡Gracias Omochao!

Cream tomó su vaso de la mesa y vio la caja abierta y la maquina parecida a un motor. "Tails y sus inventos raros", pensó divertida. De pronto su semblante se puso serio. Su atención se había desviado hacia la flor.

A Cream también le había dolido mucho la muerte de Cosmo, después de todo ellas dos se habían hecho muy buenas amigas. No había olvidado que Cosmo la había defendido cuando Vector y los Caotix habían tratado de regresarla a casa con su madre aún en contra de su voluntad. Tampoco olvidaba que ella había sido la ultima que había visto y hablado con Cosmo antes de que se convirtiera en aquel árbol enorme que había inmovilizado a los Metarex para que Tails pudiera disparar el cañón y así acabar con ellos. Sin embargo, lo que más le había dolido había sido ver la forma en que Tails había sufrido y no haber podido hacer nada. Ella sabia, aunque Tails lo negara, que aún ahora solía quedarse mirando a la nada pensado en Cosmo. Cream deseaba poder ayudarlo como él siempre ayudaba a todos y el no poder hacerlo la hacia sentir triste.

La puerta lateral se volvió a abrir y Tails volvió a entrar al hangar. Se había lavado la cara y las manos, ahora traía una playera azul y unos pantalones cafés y se había puesto una chamarra beige que traía en la solapa el logotipo personal que Tails se había diseñado y que ponía prácticamente en todas sus creaciones. Esa chamarra había sido el regalo que Cream le había hecho cuando cumplió dieciocho años hace unos pocos meses.

- Siento mucho la tardanza. – Dijo apenado.

Cream decidió que era hora de dejar de castigarlo.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo sonriendo, - El día que estés a tiempo para algo seguro ocurrirá algún desastre. Además tenía previsto que se te hiciera tarde e hice la cita media hora después de lo que te dije.

Tails se sonrojó y no dijo nada. Afuera estaba esperando una pequeña nave parecida a un automóvil pero con la capacidad de flotar en vez de usar ruedas. Era uno de los inventos viejos de Tails, inspirado en los automóviles de la Tierra y el cual había nombrado Gust 385. Esa nave la usaba normalmente para viajar a la ciudad, y ahora que se había convertido en toda una metrópolis, estaba lleno de naves parecidas. Justamente era ahí donde se dirigían en ese momento. Ambos subieron a la nave. Omochao, que había salido tras de ellos se quedó afuera.

- Cuida la casa por favor. – Dijo Tails mientras ponía en marcha el motor.

- ¡A la orden! – Respondió el pequeño robot y voló de regreso al hangar cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Unos momentos después, el Gust se dirigía camino a Angel City.

* * *

Una hora despues, Tails y Cream seguían enfrascados en la multitud de "flotamoviles", el nombre que les habían dado a las naves que se habían vuelto tan populares después del cruce de dimensiones con la Tierra. Al parecer todos habían quedado fascinados con el estilo de vida de aquel lugar y quisieron imitarlo, cosa que, si bien, había traído algunos beneficios, también había acarreado problemas como este. 

- Aún no entiendo porque tienes que venir hasta acá. – Comentó Tails algo malhumorado. – Ahora tienes a Vector en tu casa, dile a él que te ayude.

- Vector y Espio están en una misión fuera de la ciudad y no van a regresar en unos cuantos días. – Dijo Cream. – Hablé con Charmy ayer y dijo que el me ayudaría pero quería que fuera a su despacho. – Hizo una pausa. - Pero si no quieres ir, puedes dejarme por aquí y yo me voy caminando…

- Yo no lo dije por eso, sabes que yo te puedo ayudar con mucho gusto, - dijo Tails. – De hecho no sé por qué tienes que ir a verlos a ellos.

- Porque mientras más ayuda tenga, mejor. Y Charmy se ofreció a ayudarme.

Tails emitió un leve gruñido que Cream no escuchó y después ambos permanecieron en silencio el resto del camino.

Llegaron a una pequeña plaza donde dejaron el Gust. Enfrente había un edificio de unos diez pisos con grandes ventanales de cristal que reflejaban la luz del día. La entrada principal era una puerta giratoria que daba a un vestíbulo finamente decorado y bien iluminado. El recubrimiento era de mármol café y en el centro había una fuente cuadrada donde el agua bajaba en forma de cascada desde el fondo del vestíbulo. Frente a la fuente estaba el directorio con varios nombres y sus correspondientes números de piso y oficina. El que Tails y Cream buscaban se encontraba a la mitad de la segunda columna y decía:

CHAOTIX, AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES………………. Piso 4, Despacho 10

DIRECTOR: Vector el Cocodrilo

Tomaron los elevadores que había en la parte trasera del vestíbulo y subieron al cuarto piso. Salieron de los elevadores y recorrieron un pasillo con puertas y ventanas que daban hacia adentro de las oficinas, las cuales se veían igualmente elegantes. El despacho 10 era el último del pasillo. En la puerta de madera había un logotipo en el cual, de forma algo abstracta, había dibujadas unas fauces de cocodrilo, un aguijón y una estrella ninja alrededor de un ojo. Debajo del logotipo había una inscripción en letras doradas que decía:

_AGENCIA DE DETECTIVES CHAOTIX_

_La verdad puede correr, pero no esconderse_

Cream toco el timbre. Una voz contestó jovialmente por el interfono.

- ¡Detectives Chaotix a su servicio!

- Hola Charmy, soy Cream.

- Por supuesto, en un momento te abro.

Un par de segundos después, se abrió la puerta. Del otro lado, un joven abejorro de ojos color ámbar los esperaba de pie. Igual que ellos, había crecido bastante. Traía puesta una camisa amarilla de mangas largas con el botón del cuello abierto, una corbata negra un poco floja; también un pantalón negro del cual, por la parte trasera sobresalía un prominente aguijón; y zapatos naranja con blanco. Desde hace mucho tiempo había dejado de usar su casco de aviador, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro algo alborotado y sus dos antenas negras con amarillo. Decía que el casco lo hacia verse muy infantil, aunque lo conservaba en una vitrina junto con otros objetos de valor sentimental para él y sus colegas, como un kunai de Espio o los primeros audífonos de Vector. Charmy los saludó con una sonrisa cordial.

- Hola amigos, me alegro de verlos. Sobre todo a ti, Cream. – agregó haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Muchas gracias Charmy. – Dijo Cream, ruborizándose ligeramente.

- Pasen por favor. – Dijo Charmy abriendo de par en par la puerta y haciendo espacio para que pasaran. Una vez adentro, cerro la puerta y voló hacia su escritorio.

El despacho era amplio, sin embargo, Tails notó que discordaba grandemente con la elegancia del resto del edificio. La oficina tenía una alfombra gris un poco raída. Había unas cuantas cajas en el piso, cuatro archiveros de metal y de buen tamaño y una sencilla lámpara con ventilador en el techo. Del lado derecho había un saco de boxeo, un par de pesas y al fondo tres escritorios delante de un ventanal que, eso si, tenía una vista privilegiada.

Charmy aterrizó en la silla del escritorio de la izquierda, cruzó los brazos detrás de la cabeza y puso los pies sobre el escritorio. Tails y Cream se sentaron en las dos sillas que había del otro lado.

- Dices que estás buscando a alguien¿no? – Dijo Charmy.

- Así es. – Dijo Cream y sacó de su bolsillo una fotografía de ella misma con un pequeño chao con un moño rojo en el cuello.

- Seguramente tú conoces a Cheese. – Dijo Cream señalando al chao en la foto. – Desapareció hace dos días. Normalmente sale a pasear solo, pero nunca había estado fuera tanto tiempo y estoy muy preocupada.

Charmy se sentó bien, tomo la fotografía y la analizo un par de segundos.

- ¿Había algún lugar que frecuentara? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Normalmente iba al Jardin Chao que queda cerca de aquí, pero ya fuimos Tails y yo a buscarlo y no estaba.

- ¿Y buscaron bien en los alrededores?

- Así es – Contestó Tails esta vez. – Incluso sobrevolé el lugar con el X-Tornado y nada.

- Mmmh… talvez haga falta buscarlo a pie. – Dijo Charmy viendo pensativo la foto. - Los chao son pequeños y escurridizos, y buscarlos desde un avión no es muy recomendable.

A Tails no le agradó mucho el comentario, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Entonces nos puedes ayudar? – Dijo Cream.

- Cuenten con ello. Un caso es un caso, y sobre todo si se trata de la nueva hijastra del jefe. – Dijo Charmy guiñándole un ojo a Cream.

- Muchas gracias Charmy. – Dijo Cream. - No se como agradecerte.

Charmy torció la sonrisa. - Ya pensaremos como. Ahora es tiempo de trabajar, así que los acompaño a la puerta. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

* * *

La oficina de los Chaotix se encontraba en el distrito financiero de Angel City. Algunos kilómetros al sur estaba la zona comercial, un lugar pintoresco y muy popular entre los habitantes. Normalmente estaba muy concurrido por toda la gente que visitaba sus bonitas calles, sus tiendas y sus restaurantes. 

Una de las cafeterías mas populares era el Café d'Or, ubicada en la avenida principal cerca de las grandes tiendas de ropa. Siempre estaba llena de paseantes que buscaban un rato de descanso mientras iban de compras, y ese día no era la excepción. Era un muy buen lugar para conocer nuevas personas y la atmósfera tanto del establecimiento como de la zona en general, transmitía cierto toque de glamour. Por eso, trabajar como mesera en ese lugar era el trabajo ideal para alguien como Amy Rose, una atractiva chica erizo de color rosa. Tenía ojos verdes y era muy jovial y algo hiperactiva. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la cafetería: una blusa azul celeste con un delantal que tenía el emblema del lugar, y una falda del mismo color. Además, Amy seguía usando su diadema roja sobre sus suaves espinas que se había dejado crecer a la altura de los codos.

Amy vivía fuera de la ciudad en una bonita casa donde había vivido siempre y realmente no tenia necesidad de trabajar, sin embargo siendo lo activa que era, había decidido buscar trabajo en la gran ciudad. Encontró trabajo en el Café d'Or y durante los dos años que había estado ahí le había ido muy bien y le servia para ganar dinero para comprarse ropa. También le servia de distracción, pues ya no quería pensar tanto en él… y vaya que había servido. A ella le encantaba su trabajo, pero era muy demandante y la mantenía ocupada la mayor parte del día. Aun así, muy adentro todavía deseaba que él fuera a verla. Había ido una vez casi a la fuerza y eso porque lo habían llevado Tails y los demás.

Ese asunto la tenia un poco distraída. Quería que él fuera aunque sea un momento, sobre todo ese día que cumplía veintidós años de edad. Ella tenía muy buenos amigos, pero él siempre iba a ocupar un lugar especial en su mente. A veces ella no entendía por qué seguía empeñada en conquistarlo a pesar de que una tras otra vez le rompía el corazón.

- ¡Señorita, le estoy hablando! – Un cliente le llamó, molesto. Amy se dio cuenta que estaba parada a la mitad del lugar.

- Lo siento mucho señor. – Se disculpó Amy avergonzada. "Debo poner mas atención si no quiero perder también el trabajo", pensó mientras se apresuraba a atender al cliente. "Sonic¿Qué tengo que hacer para que te fijes en mi?"

* * *

Después de salir de la oficina de los Chaotix, Tails y Cream se detuvieron a comer una hamburguesa en un pequeño negocio con mesas en la calle. 

- Lamento haberme puesto pesado hace rato, – dijo Tails viendo hacia su plato, - pero es que no me gusta tener que depender de alguien. Además me enoja que lo que he hecho por ayudarte no ha servido de nada.

Cream esbozó una sonrisa.

- No estamos dependiendo de nadie. – Dijo ella. – Tan solo estamos pidiendo ayuda. Y lo que estas haciendo por mi ha sido de gran utilidad.

Tails se ruborizó notablemente y levantó un poco la mirada para ver a Cream.

- Realmente estoy muy agradecida. – Dijo con sinceridad.

Tails sonrió. – Prometo seguirte ayudando a buscar a Cheese… y prometo estar a tiempo la próxima vez.

Cream soltó una carcajada. – Eso si que me gustaría verlo.

Ambos rieron de buena gana esta vez.

- ¿Y ya tienes todo listo para la fiesta de Amy? – Preguntó Tails.

- Nos vamos a ver en la entrada de la ciudad y supuestamente va a ir a tomar el té a mi casa. – Dijo Cream. - Ahí van a estar esperando todos ustedes cuando lleguemos.

Tails se quedó pensativo. – Espero que Sonic vaya. – Dijo al fin.

- Si, yo también. – Dijo Cream. – Él significa mucho para Amy.

- Bueno, pues ya nos tenemos que ir si queremos llegar temprano. – Dijo Tails levantándose de la mesa. – Yo pago la comida.

Cream sonrió ampliamente. – Muchas gracias.

- No me lo agradezcas. – Dijo Tails. – Somos amigos, y es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Cream desvió la mirada hacia abajo y su sonrisa se hizo menos notoria.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Tails viendo el repentino cambio.

- No es nada. – Dijo ella. – Date prisa, que ya tenemos que irnos.

* * *

Por mucho tiempo, Angel City había sido un pequeño pueblo. Se encontraba en un valle entre colinas y el mar. La entrada principal era un largo túnel que pasaba por debajo de una colina al sur de la ciudad. Del otro lado había un camino que pasaba cerca de las casas de quienes no se habían ido a vivir a la civilización o de aquellos que conservaban una casa de campo para salir del ajetreo de la ciudad. 

Unos kilómetros fuera de la ciudad, del camino principal se separaban dos caminos más pequeños, uno a la derecha y uno a la izquierda; y en ese lugar había una señal con flechas hacia los dos lados. La de la izquierda decía "SEASIDE HILL" y apuntaba hacia la colina detrás de la cual estaba la bahia donde vivía Tails. La que apuntaba a la derecha decía "FROG FOREST".

Un flotabús que venía pasando por el camino se detuvo junto a la señal. De él bajaron dos figuras antes de que se pusiera de nuevo en marcha y se fuera. Ambos se acercaron al letrero y después de un momento se pusieron en marcha hacia el bosque. El sol ya se empezaba a ocultar y la sombra de los árboles, cada vez más grandes impedía que se distinguieran bien sus caras. Ambos caminaron en silencio por la angosta vereda hasta que llegaron a un claro. A unos cuantos metros había una casa de buen tamaño iluminada por la luz naranja del atardecer.

Los personajes salieron de entre los árboles y sus caras se hicieron visibles. El más alto y corpulento era un cocodrilo con una gabardina café claro, botas negras con borde blanco y una franja amarilla, guantes blancos con pulseras negras con amarillo, un sombrero de viaje, una cadena dorada alrededor del cuello y un maletín en la mano. Su semblante era apacible y se veía algo cansado, aunque al ver la casa, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

El otro era un camaleón morado de menor estatura y mayor delgadez. Traía un pantalón negro algo holgado y amarrado con una cinta negra del cual sobresalía una cola enroscada. También traía una playera violeta, una chamarra negra, guantes blancos y una bufanda azul. En las muñecas y los tobillos tenía carretes con cordeles blancos y dentro de la chamarra tenía varios kunais, shurikens y otros artículos ninja. Su cara también estaba tranquila y algo meditabunda como de costumbre.

- Hogar, dulce hogar. – Dijo el cocodrilo con voz cansina pero contenta.

- Habla por ti, Vector, - contestó el camaleón, - yo aún tengo que llegar a nuestra vieja casa.

- Oh, vamos Espio, no seas amargado. – Dijo Vector. – Puedes quedarte un rato en mi casa. Además hoy es la fiesta de Amy y sería bueno que estuvieras tú también.

Espio cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro.

- Está bien. – Dijo después de un momento. – Lo que pasa es que quisiera tener un caso decente de vez en cuando. Estoy cansado de espiar maridos infieles y bajar gatitos de los árboles.

- Recuerda nuestra política, nunca rechazar el trabajo remunerado. – Dijo Vector. - Aunque yo también siento que podríamos hacer mucho más con nuestras habilidades.

Llegaron a la puerta principal y Vector tocó la puerta. Momentos después una coneja de pelo café, orejas largas y ojos color avellana abrió la puerta. Tenía una blusa verde oscuro con hombreras y un corbatín azules, una bella falda azul, zapatos verdes y unos elegantes guantes blancos. En cuanto vio a Vector, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

- ¡Llegaste antes! – Dijo alegremente.

- Somos muy buenos en lo que hacemos. – Dijo Vector guiñándole el ojo.

Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente y se dieron lo que, en opinión de Espio, fue un extrañísimo beso en la boca. Ya los había visto hacerlo antes, pero le seguía pareciendo cómicamente raro ver a una coneja besarse con un cocodrilo.

- Hola Espio. – Dijo ella cuando por fin se separaron.

- Hola Vanilla. – Respondió Espio.

- Cariño, Espio se va a quedar a la fiesta de Amy. ¿No hay problema? – Dijo Vector.

- Para nada. Sabes que esta es tu casa Espio. – Dijo Vanilla.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Espio.

- Ya está todo listo, y Cream debería llegar en cualquier momento. – Continuó Vanilla, quien de pronto desvió su mirada hacia arriba. – ¡Miren, ahí viene!

Vector y Espio voltearon también. Por encima de los árboles se distinguió la silueta de una pequeña nave. Cuando estuvo por llegar a la casa, se detuvo en el aire y empezó a descender lentamente. Tan pronto tocó el suelo, se abrió la puerta del pasajero.

- ¡Mama! – Exclamó Cream, quien bajó de prisa y abrazó a Vanilla. "No cabe duda que son madre e hija", pensó Espio. Y eso era cierto, sobre todo ahora que Cream había dejado de ser una niña. Después de saludar a Vanilla se dirigió hacia Vector y le dio también un abrazo, menos efusivo, pero de igual forma cariñoso.

- Hola Espio. – Dijo Cream después de separarse de su padrastro.

- Hola Cream. – Respondió el camaleón.

Momentos después, Tails bajó del asiento del conductor cargando un paquete en los brazos.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Saludó alegremente. Todos le devolvieron el saludo menos Cream, pues ella venía con él. Al ver el paquete, Cream corrió hacia Tails.

- Lo siento, me olvidé que traíamos el pastel. – Se disculpó.

- No te preocupes, yo puedo con él. – Respondió Tails.

- Esta haciendo frió aquí afuera¿que les parece si entramos? – Sugirió Vanilla.

Todos entraron a la casa. Tenía forma redonda y era bastante espaciosa, sin embargo era muy acogedora. A la derecha de la entrada estaban las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones y del lado izquierdo había un amplio cuarto donde estaban la sala y el comedor. Al fondo estaba la cocina, un baño y un cuartito que les servia de bodega. Todos pasaron a la sala y Tails dejó el pastel sobre la mesa. Todo el lugar estaba adornado con guirnaldas, serpentinas y un letrero grande que decía "FELICIDADES AMY". Cream entró a la cocina y sacó un paquete con velas para ponérselas al pastel. En total eran veintidós.

Todos tomaron asiento en la sala. Vanilla les sirvió vasos con jugo a algunos de ellos.

- Charmy dijo que vendría después de trabajar. – Comentó Cream. – Y en una hora quedé de verme con Amy en la entrada de la ciudad.

- Está bien. – Dijo Vanilla. – Ya solo tenemos que esperar a que sea la hora y a ver si llega alguien más.

Gestos de entendimiento se reflejaron en los rostros de todos. Nadie dijo nada, pero todos sabían a quién se estaba refiriendo.

* * *

El sol se había ocultado completamente y el brillo de la luna era lo único que alumbraba el lugar. La noche estaba serena y reinaba el silencio en esa parte del bosque, varios kilómetros lejos de la civilización. Sentado en las ramas de uno de los árboles más altos, alguien observaba la luna llena que alumbraba magníficamente el paisaje boscoso. Solo se veían árboles y vegetación. A su lado derecho lograba distinguir el mar y del lado izquierdo, muy a lo lejos se alcanzaba a ver el resplandor de la ciudad. 

Siempre le había gustado estar entre la naturaleza. Los árboles, las plantas y las montañas eran su refugio. Nunca había sido afecto a estar en la ciudad con todas sus reglas y ataduras. Prefería pasar el tiempo en el bosque o en la montaña donde realmente se sentía libre.

Últimamente había descubierto que estaba pasando mas tiempo de lo habitual sentado por ahí en un árbol o al borde de un risco pensando. Y entre sus pensamientos muchas veces se encontraba esa sensación de libertad. Esa misma libertad que tanto le gustaba y que tanto miedo le daba perder. Ese pensamiento lo llevaba a reflexionar sobre el otro temor que era aún mayor que el anterior: El de lastimar a sus seres queridos o que ellos sufrieran algún daño por su culpa. De hecho esa era la razón principal de que pasara mucho tiempo lejos de sus amigos. Ellos se lo atribuían al hecho de que le gustara andar por ahí solo, y en parte él prefería que se quedara así. Ya una vez había herido a alguien y no quería que se repitiera. Últimamente había estado pensando mucho en eso y por esa causa se sentía intranquilo. Ocasionalmente se despertaba sobresaltado acosado por sueños donde veía la cara de esta persona. Algunas veces esa cara se sustituía por la de alguno de sus amigos, y con frecuencia por la de alguien en particular.

Y al pensar en esto recordó qué fecha era. Realmente no lo había olvidado, por el contrario, lo tenia muy presente. Sin embargo estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer. Durante mucho tiempo había mantenido la esperanza de que el mantenerse distante la hiciera alejarse, pero no había funcionado. Fue entonces que tomó una decisión. Después de todo, él sabia cuanto significaba para ella, y no le gustaba lastimarla, aunque a veces fuera necesario.

"La ventaja es que no tengo que comprarle nada," pensó con algo de humorismo, "con el simple hecho de presentarme será suficiente."

Sonic el erizo se puso de pié y de un salto bajó del árbol. Momentos después, con la velocidad que tanto lo caracterizaba, se encontraba corriendo hacia la casa de Cream donde sabía que se estaría llevando a cabo la fiesta en honor a Amy Rose.

* * *

El hecho de que la festejada no hubiera llegado no significaba que la reunión que se celebraba en su honor no estuviera animada. Todos los invitados conversaban alegremente mientras esperaban que diera la hora para que Cream fuera al encuentro de Amy. Vector estaba sentado en el sillón principal contado animadamente sobre uno de sus famosos casos. 

- Fue en una noche oscura como ninguna… - comenzó a relatar.

- Vector, eran las dos de la tarde. – corrigió Espio

- Bueno, estaba nublado. – Dijo Vector algo apenado. – En fin, nuestra misión consistía en infiltrarnos en una bóveda de máxima seguridad y recuperar un disco con información confidencial que le había sido robado a nuestro cliente por una compañía rival. Mi camarada invisible, aquí presente, se encargó de colarse por la entrada principal y facilitarnos un acceso alternativo.

- Quiere decir que les abrí la puerta de atrás. – Comentó Espio después de darle un trago a su café. – Y no era ninguna bóveda de máxima seguridad, era solo un cuarto con máquinas y archivos.

- Bueno si, como sea. – Prosiguió Vector sin darle importancia. – El caso es que para entrar debíamos burlar a un par de guardias. De eso se encargó nuestro amigo volador que siempre ha sido bueno para crear distracciones… aunque normalmente el distraído es él. En fin, para obtener lo que buscábamos, tuve que usar mi intelecto superior para descifrar un complicado código de acceso…

- Vector, la contraseña era el nombre de la compañía. – Volvió a interrumpir Espio con una sonrisa burlona.

- Bueno¿me vas a dejar acabar o no? – Exclamó Vector perdiendo la paciencia. – Tú siempre le quitas lo emocionante a mis historias.

Todos, incluidos ellos dos, rieron de buena gana. Era normal que Vector exagerara las cosas y Espio se encargaba de desmentirlo. En las reuniones era algo que pasaba con frecuencia y todos se divertían escuchando como discutían.

La discusión sobre las aventuras de ellos dos siguió un buen rato. Todos reían y bromeaban, sin embargo, la mente de Cream parecía estar en otro lado y Tails pareció ser el único en percatarse de ello.

- Voy a traer más botana. – Dijo ella mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

Después de un momento de pensarlo, Tails también se levantó y fue tras ella. Cream estaba parada junto a la ventana viendo hacia fuera con los brazos cruzados y expresión preocupada.

- ¿Estas bien? - La voz de Tails hizo que Cream se sobresaltara.

- Si, estoy bien. – Dijo Cream. – Solo estoy preocupada por Cheese, es todo.

Tails se acercó a donde ella estaba. Cream se había quitado los guantes y estaba cortando cuadritos de queso y jamón en una tabla que tenia frente a sí. Tails puso su mano en el hombro de ella. Él no se dio cuenta, pero un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Cream.

- Tranquila, vas a ver que va a estar bien y vamos a encontrarlo pronto. Además si ya tienes al equipo de súper detectives tras su pista, encontrarlo va a ser pan comido. – Dijo él guiñándole el ojo.

Cream sonrió y volteó a seguir cortando la botana.

- Muchas gracias Tails, no sé que haría sin… ¡ouch!

Cream soltó el cuchillo y se llevó el dedo índice a la boca.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó Tails con preocupación en la voz.

- No es nada, solo fue una cortadita. – Dijo ella mostrando su dedo del cual brotaba una gotita de sangre.

- Déjame ver. – Dijo Tails tomándola de la mano.

Los ojos de él se fijaron en la herida pero después, por un breve momento, las miradas de los dos se encontraron. Y después, tan rápido como había sucedido, los dos voltearon la mirada hacia abajo. Cream sintió como si toda su sangre se le hubiera subido a la cara. Inmediatamente retiró su mano.

- Gracias, pero no fue nada… solo fui algo torpe, es todo… - Dijo Cream atropellando las palabras.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio y sin mover un músculo por lo que parecido una eternidad. De pronto el tañido del reloj de la sala los sacó de su letargo.

- ¡Cielos, ya son las ocho! – Dijo Cream alarmada. - ¡Ya debo de ir por Amy!

Cream sacó una bandita de su bolsillo, la puso sobre su herida, tomó sus guantes y salió de la cocina seguida por Tails.

- Ya me tengo que ir, mamá. – Dijo mientras se ponía su chamarra. – Regreso como en media hora.

De pronto pasó algo muy extraño. Las luces empezaron a oscilar, primero se volvieron más intensas, luego más tenues y así siguió varias veces hasta que se apagaron por completo. Después la habitación se iluminó con un fuerte resplandor que provenía de afuera y un fuerte tremor sacudió la tierra. De repente todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado. La tierra dejó de temblar, el resplandor se apagó y un momento después la energía volvió y las luces se encendieron de nuevo. Todos tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa y varios se habían levantado. Espio ya tenia preparada una de sus estrellas ninja en la mano.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Vanilla.

- No tengo idea. – Dijo Vector.

- Lo de la luz pareció ser una alteración en el campo electromagnético, – dijo Tails después de un momento, - pero no tengo idea que fue lo que ocasionó el temblor.

- ¿Y que hay de ese resplandor? – Dijo Espio. – Vino de allá afuera.

- Vamos a ver. – Dijo Cream dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

* * *

Momentos después, los cinco se encontraban en camino hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la luz extraña. Cream caminaba al frente alumbrando con una linterna seguida por Tails, Vanilla, Vector y Espio cubriendo la retaguardia. Caminaron unos cuantos minutos sin ver señales de alguna anormalidad hasta que les llegó un olor a quemado. Siguieron caminando guiándose por el olor que cada vez se hacia mas intenso hasta que descubrieron el origen del disturbio. En medio del bosque se había originado un enorme y profundo cráter, y los árboles de los alrededores estaban quemados. Todos se quedaron parados en el borde contemplando la escena. 

- ¡Miren ahí abajo! – Exclamó Vector.

Todos voltearon hacia el centro del cráter. Parecía la figura de alguien en cuclillas. Después de un momento se empezó a incorporar lentamente y con algo de dificultad. Parecía desorientado.

- Vamos a ver. – Tails le dijo a Cream.

Ambos bajaron volando hacia dentro del cráter, Tails usando sus colas y Cream usando sus orejas. Aterrizaron varios metros lejos del personaje extraño y se acercaron caminando cautelosamente. Cuando estuvieron a unos pasos, el recién llegado se percató de su presencia. Los tres se sobresaltaron y se quedaron inmóviles unos momentos. En ese tiempo Tails y Cream examinaron al extraño. Era una figura masculina de aproximadamente la estatura de Tails y traía un traje rojo lleno de tierra y un casco que le ocultaba el rostro. En la mano traía un objeto que no alcanzaban a distinguir. De pronto una voz provino de dentro del casco.

- ¿Tails¿Cream?

Ambos adoptaron una posición de defensa.

- ¿Quién eres y como sabes nuestros nombres? – exigió Tails. – ¡Muestra tu cara!

El extraño abrió los broches de su casco y se lo quitó lentamente revelando el sonriente rostro de un joven humano de ojos azules y cabello castaño. Cream y Tails bajaron los brazos y sus ojos y boca se abrieron ante el asombro.

- ¿Chris? – Preguntó Cream después de unos momentos de haber permanecido inmóvil.

- ¡Que gusto me da verlos, amigos! – Respondió Chris.

Fue entonces que una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de Tails y Cream. Chris se acercó a ellos y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

- ¡Vengan todos! – Gritó Tails a los demás. - ¡Es Chris!

Vector, Vanilla y Espio bajaron corriendo al cráter. Expresiones de sorpresa y alegría se habían dibujado en sus rostros.

- ¡Chris, que gusto verte! – Dijo Vanilla.

- ¡Que grata sorpresa, muchacho! – Dijo Vector.

Ante estas palabras, Chris miró sus manos, las apretó un par de veces, luego revisó el resto de su cuerpo y por último examinó su cara con sus manos.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Espio.

- Pasó justo lo que esperaba. – Dijo Chris hablando para sí. Al ver las caras de confusión de los demás continuó. – ¿Recuerdan la vez anterior que nos vimos?, yo tenía dieciocho años entonces, sin embargo regresé con el cuerpo de un niño de trece. Esta vez ocurrió algo parecido.

- ¿Quieres decir que…? – Tails comenzó a preguntar.

- En realidad tengo setenta y cinco años. – Chris terminó la oración.

-¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron todos al unísono. Chris se limitó a sonreír.

- ¡Vaya, eso si que es mucho tiempo! – Dijo alguien desde el otro lado del cráter.

Todos voltearon a ver de donde venia la voz y de nuevo una sonrisa se hizo presente en sus caras incluyendo la de Chris. De pie al borde del cráter estaba parado un erizo de color azul. Traía puestos unos zapatos rojos con blanco, guantes blancos, unos pantalones deportivos azules algo desgastados y un chaleco azul abierto que revelaba su abdomen color crema. Las espinas de su cabeza y espalda habían crecido bastante y llegaban casi a sus rodillas. Estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía una sonrisa sagaz en el rostro.

- ¡SONIC! – Tails y Chris exclamaron al mismo tiempo.

Sonic saltó dentro del cráter y caminó hacia donde estaban los demás. Chris le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Hola a todos. Largo tiempo sin vernos. – Comentó una vez que Chris lo soltara.

- ¿Dónde habías estado? – Preguntó Tails.

- Por ahí… - Respondió Sonic sin darle importancia. – Pero me enteré que van a hacer una fiesta.

- ¿Ah, si? – Preguntó Chris.

- Así es, - respondió Vanilla, - hoy es el cumpleaños de Amy y vamos a festejarlo en nuestra casa. Y ahora también celebraremos tu llegada.

- ¡Es cierto, ya me retrasé para ir por Amy! – Dijo Cream. – Que bueno que llegaron ustedes dos. Adelántense a la casa, yo regreso en un rato.

Cream se elevó por los aires con ayuda de sus largas orejas y desapareció entre los árboles.

En ese momento se escuchó algo que provenía del casco de Chris, que había quedado en el suelo. Era una ligera vocecilla que apenas era audible debido a la estática.

- Profesor, aquí control. ¿Se encuentra bien?, cambio. – Dijo la voz de un hombre.

- Es cierto, bebo comunicarme. – Dijo Chris mientras se agachaba a recoger su casco. Posteriormente sacó de dentro unos audífonos de diadema con micrófono integrado y se los puso.

- Aquí el profesor Thorndyke reportándose. El viaje fue un éxito. Repito, el viaje fue un éxito. Incluso ya me he encontrado con varios de mis amigos.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una gran celebración.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, profesor! – Dijo la persona del otro lado.

- Gracias Tom, ahora debo irme. Estaré en contacto.

- Muy bien… y salúdeme a Sonic y a los demás por favor. – Dijo el tal Tom.

- Claro que si. Cambio y fuera.

Chris oprimió un botón en sus audífonos y luego se los quito.

- ¿Puedes comunicarte a la Tierra? – Dijo Tails sorprendido. – Eso es genial.

- Solo por periodos cortos, pero si. – Respondió Chris algo apenado.

- Vaya, pues parece que tenemos que ponernos al tanto en muchas cosas. – Dijo Sonic. - ¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar mas cómodo?

Y dicho esto comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa de Cream y Vanilla, seguido por todos los demás.

* * *

Las ocho de la noche marcaban el cambio de turno en el Café d'Or y era la hora en que Amy salía normalmente de trabajar. A pesar de que sus compañeras le habían hecho un pequeño festejo, Amy tenía el ánimo por los suelos. Sonic no había ido a verla… En parte no era algo que no hubiera contemplado, pero una vez mas se había hecho ilusiones falsas, y el ver que no se cumplían la hacía sentirse molesta, triste y particularmente cansada. 

"Y todavía tengo que verme con Cream para tomar el té en su casa…" pensó mientras se quitaba el uniforme de la cafetería y se ponía su vestido rojo y un abrigo café. No estaba de ánimo para ir, pero Cream era su amiga y no podía despreciar su invitación. "Solo quiero llegar a mi casa, darme un baño caliente y cubrirme con las sábanas hasta la cabeza."

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tomar el flotabús? – Ofreció una de sus compañeras.

- Te lo agradezco Sarah, pero voy a verme con una amiga. – Declinó cortésmente.

- Bueno, que tengas feliz cumpleaños.

- Muchas gracias, nos vemos mañana. – Dijo Amy aunque esa era una promesa que estaba pensando no cumplir, pues pensaba darse libre el día siguiente.

Poco después salió del lugar por la puerta trasera y caminó hacia la avenida. Ese año el otoño se había hecho notar bastante. Aun era septiembre, pero las noches se habían hecho muy frías, y particularmente esa. Amy caminó unas cuantas cuadras hacia el sur alejándose cada vez más del ajetreo de la zona comercial. Poco a poco la calle se fue haciendo menos bulliciosa y las tiendas, bares y restaurantes eran menos y tomaban su lugar bodegas cerradas y casas con las luces apagadas. También los transeúntes se hacían más escasos hasta que ella era la única en la calle. Lo bueno era que la parada del flotabús quedaba a un par de calles.

De repente Amy sintió la necesidad de voltear sobre su hombro. Un peatón solitario caminaba aproximadamente a una cuadra de distancia. Al mismo tiempo alguien salía de una tienda en la acera de enfrente, pero pareció haber olvidado algo porque inmediatamente volvió a entrar. "¡Tranquilízate Amy, te estas volviendo paranoica!", se reprendió mentalmente y siguió caminando.

Un escalofrío la obligó a voltear de nuevo. Para su sorpresa la persona que acababa de ver ya estaba solo a unos metros de ella. El nerviosismo la invadió. Empezó a caminar más deprisa hasta que casi iba corriendo. Ya la parada estaba cerca, ahí debía haber mas gente.

De pronto Amy sintió unos brazos que le rodearon el cuello. Alguien había salido de un callejón por donde acababa de pasar y la arrastró hacia dentro. Amy forcejeó y logró zafarse pero se encontró de frente con el tipo que la venía siguiendo quien la sujetó de los hombros y la azotó fuertemente contra la pared poniéndole una mano en la boca e impidiéndole gritar. El otro sujeto se acercó, la tomó del brazo y le levantó la manga del abrigo. La oscuridad le impedía a Amy verles la cara a sus asaltantes. Amy se sacudía con todas sus fuerzas pero era inútil. De sus ojos empezaron a brotar lágrimas de desesperación.

- ¡No, por favor! – Intentó suplicar a través de la mano que le oprimía la boca. - ¡Ayúdenme!

De repente el tipo que la sujetaba del brazo sacó algo de su bolsillo y Amy vio un pequeño destello. Acto seguido sintió un piquete en el brazo y sintió como una especie de líquido se esparcía dentro de ella. Sus piernas empezaron a temblarle y sus sentidos se nublaron. Muy a lo lejos pareció escuchar un grito, pero no pudo distinguirlo. Sus fuerzas la abandonaron por completo. Intentó luchar, pero era imposible, así que se dejó ir.

* * *

El edificio donde los Chaotix tenían su despacho cerraba a las ocho de la noche. A esa hora Charmy salió del edificio y se dirigió al estacionamiento que estaba cruzando la calle junto a la pequeña plaza. Ya eran pocos los flotamóviles que quedaban, sin embargo, Charmy no se subió en ninguno de ellos. En un apartado especial al fondo del lugar, había espacios más pequeños donde algunos dejaban sus flotamotos. La de Charmy era la última de la fila. Era una Hornet D-35, una de las mejores y más rápidas que había en el mercado. Él mismo la había pintado de amarillo y negro, y se esforzaba por mantenerla en óptimas condiciones; después de todo, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirla. 

Charmy se puso la chamarra negra de piel que traía en el brazo, se subió a la moto y salió rumbo a casa de Cream. La ciudad estaba tranquila, no se tardaría más de veinte minutos. Pasó poco tiempo antes de que estuviera por llegar a los límites de la ciudad, sin embargo, mientras iba conduciendo percibió un olor conocido y se le ocurrió una idea.

Se detuvo afuera de una tienda que encontró abierta y entró. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba en uno de los estantes cerca de la entrada. El estante estaba lleno de rosas arregladas en ramos o en envolturas individuales. Tomó una rosa sencilla y una botella de refresco, y los pagó en la caja.

En cuanto salió de nuevo vio a alguien conocido caminando en la acera de enfrente y en ese momento, esa persona volteó hacia donde él estaba. Era Amy. Inmediatamente Charmy volvió a meterse a la tienda. "Rayos, espero que no me haya visto, sino se arruinará la sorpresa," pensó.

- ¿Que pasa, caballero¿Acaba de pasar su novia? – Preguntó alegremente el dependiente.

- No precisamente. – Respondió Charmy con una sonrisa cortés.

Charmy esperó un momento antes de decidir volverse a asomar. Cuando lo hizo, comprobó que Amy ya iba varios metros adelante así que no corría peligro de que lo descubriera. Salió de la tienda, se dirigió a su moto y se dispuso a abrir el compartimiento donde guardaba sus cosas pequeñas. Antes de hacerlo volvió a echar un vistazo para comprobar que Amy no estuviera volteando. Fue entonces cuando lo vio.

Alguien salió de un callejón y arrastró a Amy hacia él. Otro tipo que iba caminando atrás de ella también entró al callejón. Charmy soltó lo que traía en la mano. La botella hizo un fuerte ruido al estrellarse contra el piso y romperse.

- ¡Amy! – Gritó Charmy mientras cruzaba la calle volando lo más rápido que podía.

Aterrizó en la acera de enfrente y empezó a correr hacia donde ella estaba. De pronto uno de los sujetos salió del callejón bloqueándole el paso. Estaba encapuchado y no se le veía la cara.

- ¡A un lado! – Gritó mientras lanzaba su puño a la cara del sujeto, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que el otro lo detuvo sin mayor problema y le respondió con un fuerte golpe en la cara. La fuerza del golpe hizo que Charmy se tambaleara hacia atrás. Cuando se pudo recuperar, se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la nariz y esbozó una sonrisa. – Muy bien idiota, tú te lo buscaste.

Comenzó a batir sus alas. Primero se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y después se abalanzó a toda velocidad sobre su atacante y le propinó una fuerte patada en un costado de la cabeza. Sin embargo, y para su gran sorpresa, el otro ni siquiera se inmutó. "¡Esto no puede ser!" pensó sorprendido.

De pronto su atacante lo tomó de la pierna y lo jaló hacia sí dándole un contundente golpe en la boca del estómago. El dolor le impidió mantenerse de pié y cayó de rodillas con una mano en el abdomen y la otra en el suelo. "¡No me voy a rendir!" pensó mientras intentaba ponerse de nuevo en pié, pero cuando alzó la vista, su contrincante desapareció de donde estaba. Charmy volteó la mirada sorprendido para ver que el otro ya se encontraba detrás de él. Intentó darse la vuelta, pero lo único que sintió fue un golpe bajo la nuca. La calle pareció desaparecer y Charmy cayó inconciente sobre el pavimento.

* * *

La algarabia que se habia generado por la llegada de Chris y Sonic era inigualable. Todos estaban poniéndose al corriente con las noticias que Chris traía de la Tierra. 

- ¿Así que eres un profesor famoso? – Preguntó Tails, que parecía ser el más entusiasmado por los logros científicos de Chris.

- Pues si, aunque eso de ser famoso realmente no es lo mío. – Respondió Chris.

- ¿Y como están todos en la Tierra? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Mis amigos Danny y Francis están muy bien. Tanaka y Topaz se casaron y ahora viven con su nieta Jade en la que era mi mansión. El muchacho con el que hablé hace rato es Tom, mi asistente y mano derecha… y mi esposa Helen murió hace dos años. – Concluyó Chris con algo de tristeza.

- ¿Ustedes se casaron? – Preguntó Vector con avidez.

- Así es. Empezamos a salir poco después de mi regreso y nos casamos un año después.

- Vaya¡que bonita historia! – Dijo Vector.

- Y veo que ustedes dos están juntos. – Comentó Chris.

- Claro que si. – Respondió Vector rodeando a Vanilla con su brazo. – Era más que natural que se sintiera atraída por mi fuerza y mi inteligencia.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

- Hey¿de qué se ríen?, lo dije en serio. – Reclamó Vector.

- Realmente lo que me gusta es su sentido del humor. Y además él fue el primero en sentirse atraído por mí¿no es así querido? – Dijo Vanilla tomándolo de la mano y guiñando un ojo. Vector solo se sonrojó y no dijo nada. Todos volvieron a reír.

- Chris y si tu ya tienes setenta y tantos años… eso quiere decir que Chuck… - Dijo Tails con una mirada de interrogación. Chris asintió.

- Murió hace veinte años.

- Que triste noticia. – Dijo Tails. – Me hubiera gustado volver a verlo… y también lo siento mucho por Helen.

- Muchas gracias Tails. – Dijo Chris. – Pero vamos a hablar de cosas mas alegres. ¿Cómo han estado las cosas por aquí?

- Será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. – Dijo Tails. – Desde que regresamos de la Tierra, la ciudad ha crecido enormemente.

- Pues entonces deben llevarme a conocer. – Concluyó Chris.

La animada plática duró un buen rato más hasta que el tañido del reloj indicó las diez de la noche. Entonces Vanilla se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana.

- Ya se tardaron mucho. – Comentó preocupada.

- No te preocupes, seguramente Amy se retrasó en el trabajo. – Vector trató de tranquilizarla.

Todos continuaron charlando, sin embargo, después de eso el ambiente se puso un poco tenso y todos se mantenían volteando constantemente hacia la ventana y hacia el reloj. Alrededor de las diez y media escucharon el ruido de un motor que se acercaba.

- ¡Ahí vienen! – Exclamó Vanilla mientras corría hacia la ventana. - ¡Escóndanse rápido!

- Espera. – Dijo Vector acercándose también a la ventana. – Eso suena como la moto de Charmy.

Poco después, de entre los árboles salió la flotamoto amarilla con negro. Traía a dos personas y parecía tambalearse.

- Algo no anda bien… - Dijo Vector. – Charmy normalmente anda solo, y si se hubiera encontrado con Cream y Amy, deberían ser tres personas pero solo vienen dos.

Todos fueron a asomarse por las ventanas. Entonces la moto descendió abruptamente y cayó al suelo volteándose. En ese momento el conductor ayudó a levantarse al pasajero y se puso su brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a caminar. Todos salieron corriendo a su encuentro, con Vanilla, Tails y Sonic a la cabeza. Fue entonces cuando distinguieron a los que venían en la moto. Era Cream sosteniendo con dificultad a un semiinconsciente Charmy.

Vector y Espio recibieron a su amigo, quien apenas tenia los ojos abiertos. Inmediatamente Cream se dirigió a su madre y a Tails. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Tails tomándola por los brazos.

- ¡Amy fue secuestrada! – fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de abrazarse de Tails y romper en sollozos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡¡Hola!! Segundo capitulo terminado y ya se empieza a desarrollar la acción. Les dije que no iba a ser solo sobre Chris jejeje.

Solo un detallito, si se fijan en el slogan de los Chaotix, es una línea de la canción "Team Chaotix" del Sonic Heroes.

En fin, ahora no tengo mucho que decir mas que espero que les haya gustado.


	3. Preparativos

**CAPITULO III**

**PREPARATIVOS**

Había en el ambiente una gran tensión. Todos se quedaron observando con atención esperando lo que fuera a ocurrir. Unos cuantos momentos antes el profesor había desaparecido y el umbral se había cerrado. Tom, quien seguía en el puesto de control había encendido las grandes bocinas que tenía al lado para que las transmisiones que llegaran desde el otro lado las pudiera escuchar toda la gente… si es que había tales transmisiones.

"Deja de pensar tonterías." Tom se reprendió mentalmente. "Todo va… debe de salir bien."

Lo cierto era que de las bocinas solo se escuchaba estática, y eso ponía a todos mucho más nerviosos, ya que no tenían idea de cuanto podría tardarse el viaje.

Después de aproximadamente diez minutos de angustia dejó de escucharse la estática. De las bocinas salía algo parecido a ruido ambiental, el chirrido de grillos y el movimiento de las hojas por el viento, pero nada que indicara que el profesor hubiera llegado bien.

- Puesto de control llamando al profesor Thorndyke. – Intentó Tom. – Por favor repórtese.

Nada

- Profesor, si me escucha, por favor conteste.

Tom volteó a ver alrededor. Danny, Topaz y el presidente estaban inmóviles frunciendo el ceño y Francis tenía una expresión de angustia. Jade tenía una mano en la boca y los ojos inundados de lágrimas. De no ser por la situación, Tom hubiera opinado que se veía muy bonita, sin embargo se reprimió a si mismo y se concentró en lo que estaba pasando.

De pronto se escuchó un sonido diferente. Era una especie de rumor que se oía a lo lejos, algo así como voces, pero no se alcanzaban a distinguir bien.

- ¿Profesor, esta ahí? – Intentó Tom otra vez.

Siguieron los murmullos pero el profesor no contestaba. De repente hubo una exclamación que si alcanzaron a entender.

- ¡SONIC!

Tom y todos los presentes se sobresaltaron. Eso quería decir que había llegado con éxito. Todos empezaron a murmurar alegres, sin embargo aun no podían cantar victoria porque el profesor no se había comunicado. Talvez él no podía recibir las transmisiones de la Tierra.

- Profesor, aquí control. ¿Se encuentra bien?, cambio. – Dijo Tom de nuevo.

De pronto se escuchó el sonido característico de cuando alguien toma un micrófono seguido por la voz de un hombre joven.

- Aquí el profesor Thorndyke reportándose. El viaje fue un éxito. Repito, el viaje fue un éxito. Incluso ya me he encontrado con varios de mis amigos.

Hubo un estallido de gritos y aplausos de la gente. Las expresiones de angustia habían desaparecido y ahora ocupaban su lugar grandes sonrisas. Jade ahora estaba llorando pero de alegría.

- ¡Muchas felicidades, profesor! – Dijo Tom.

- Gracias Tom, ahora debo irme. Estaré en contacto.

- Muy bien… y salúdeme a Sonic y a los demás por favor.

- Claro que si. Cambio y fuera.

Fue entonces que Tom sintió que podía respirar de nuevo. No podía creer que todo lo que había soñado de niño, al fin estuviera sucediendo, y sobre todo él era parte de ello. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

Después de la transmisión del profesor Thorndyke, el presidente dio otro pequeño discurso y cuando hubo terminado, la gente se empezó a retirar. Tom, con ayuda de otros técnicos empezaron a desmontar la maquina y la estación de control para llevarla de regreso al laboratorio.

Todos los invitados de honor se dieron un abrazo y regresaron a su limosina ignorantes de que en una cafetería en frente del parque el Gral. Grey los observaba atentamente. Debía admitirlo, eso de hacer su numerito frente a todos había sido una movida estúpida, pero a fin de cuentas no tenían nada contra él y además no había podido evitarlo. Siempre había disfrutado burlarse del señor presidente. Ambos habían servido en el ejército G.U.N., pero Grey siempre se destacó más. Todo fue bien hasta que él le robó lo que por derecho le pertenecía. Grey era el candidato más fuerte para convertirse en presidente hasta que el magnífico Jimmy Carrington lo acusó de fascista poniéndole a la gente en su contra.

"Lo que pasa es que él es débil." Pensó. "Ese remedo de líder no tiene la capacidad de hacer sacrificios por el bien del país." Pero eso ya no era importante. Pronto su plan se pondría en marcha. Pronto se aseguraría de que la nación tuviera la supremacía sobre todo el planeta. Él seria el líder máximo y eliminaría a todos aquellos que le estorbaran empezando por el presidente Carrington y ese odioso profesor Thorndyke.

* * *

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Los primeros en entrar fueron Espio y Vector que venían cargando a Charmy por los hombros, seguidos por Cream que venía abrazada de Vanilla. Poco después entraron Tails, Sonic y Chris. 

Espio y Vector recostaron a Charmy en uno de los sillones, Cream se sentó en otro y todos los demás se quedaron alrededor de ella.

- ¿Estas bien Cream? – Preguntó Vector.

- Si, estoy bien. A mi no me pasó nada. – Dijo Cream tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – Preguntó Sonic.

- No sé bien. Llegué a donde debía verme con Amy pero ella no estaba, así que eché un vistazo por los alrededores a ver si la encontraba y fue cuando vi a Charmy tirado en el piso a unos metros de ahí. Estaba inconciente. Se despertó cuando lo traté de ayudar y me dijo que se habían llevado a Amy, pero se volvió a desmayar después. Traté de pedir ayuda pero no había nadie por ahí, así que tomé la moto de Charmy que estaba estacionada junto a una tienda cerrada y me vine manejando como pude. – Hizo una pausa y empezó a llorar de nuevo. – Todo es mi culpa. Si hubiera llegado antes hubiera podido hacer algo.

Sonic la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verle a la cara.

- Nada de esto es tu culpa, Cream. Si hubieras llegado antes es posible que te hubieran hecho algo a ti también y nosotros no nos hubiéramos enterado hasta mucho después.

- Él tiene razón. – Intervino Vector. – Charmy no es ningún debilucho y ve como lo dejaron.

- Si, es cierto. – Dijo Cream calmándose de nuevo. – ¿Pero que vamos a hacer?

En ese momento Charmy emitió un gruñido y se revolcó ligeramente en el sillón.

- ¡Miren, esta despertando! – Dijo Espio. Todos voltearon a verlo. Cream corrió a arrodillarse junto a él.

- ¿Dónde estoy? – Masculló Charmy mientras abría lentamente los ojos y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

- Estás en mi casa. – Dijo Cream.

- ¿Cream? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Si, soy yo. – Dijo ella. – Te encontré tirado en la calle y te traje para acá. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó?

- ¿La calle? - Charmy se veía confundido pero trató de recordar. – Yo… venia del trabajo y… entonces… ¡ES CIERTO! – Exclamó repentinamente y se trató de levantar pero inmediatamente dio un quejido y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

- Tranquilo socio, estas lastimado. – Dijo Vector.

- No te preocupes por mí. – Dijo Charmy que ahora se veía más lúcido. – ¡Tenemos que hacer algo, se han llevado a Amy!

- ¿Viste quien fue? – Preguntó Espio.

- Eran cuando menos dos sujetos. Alguien la arrastró hacia un callejón. Traté de ayudarla y fue cuando uno de ellos me atacó. Estaba encapuchado así que no pude verle la cara… Era muy fuerte y muy rápido.

- ¿Viste hacia donde se la llevaron? – Preguntó Cream.

- No, el sujeto me dejó inconciente y no pude ver… Demonios, debí haberme defendido mejor. – Dijo enfadado.

- Culpándonos no vamos a llegar a ningún lado. – Dijo Tails. – Debemos regresar a ese lugar y ver si dejaron algún rastro. Iré por el X-Tornado y volveré por ustedes. Si alguien quiere ir conmigo cabemos cuatro en el Gust.

- ¡Bien dicho amigo! – Dijo Sonic. – Yo voy contigo.

- Yo también. – Dijo Chris.

- Yo me quedaré con Charmy. – Dijo Cream quien seguía arrodillada al lado de Charmy.

Tails no pudo evitar hacer una fugaz mueca de desagrado, aunque en seguida deseó que nadie la hubiera visto.

Charmy tomó la mano de Cream.

- Ve con ellos. Ya estoy mejor.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Cream quien estaba ligeramente sonrojada.

- Si, nosotros tres iremos a nuestra casa a preparar nuestras cosas.

- Está bien. – Dijo Cream poniéndose de pie.

- Con cuidado. – Dijo Charmy con un guiño del ojo.

- De acuerdo, vámonos. – Dijo Tails visiblemente molesto.

* * *

Momentos después, los cuatro salieron y se dirigieron al Gust. Cuando llegaron Chris se quedó contemplándolo. 

- Esto es como un automóvil. ¿Tú lo hiciste, Tails?

- Si así es, y de hecho me basé en el diseño de los automóviles de la tierra, solo que le puse un sistema de flotación en lugar de ruedas.

- Son muy populares hoy en día. – Intervino Sonic. – Durante mucho tiempo traté de convencer a Tails de que patentara su invento y no quería. Ahora ves flotamóviles por todos lados. Con el dinero que gana pudo construir su nuevo hangar y financiar otros de sus inventos

- Es… impresionante. – Dijo Chris sin quitarle la vista al vehiculo.

- Oh, no es para tanto. – Dijo Tails apenado. – Vámonos ya.

- ¡Miren arriba! – Dijo Cream. - ¿Qué es eso?

Todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron una pequeña luz blanca que se hacía cada vez más grande y más intensa. Poco después se empezó a escuchar el sonido de algo que venia a gran velocidad.

- No lo se. – Dijo Sonic. – ¡Pero viene hacia nosotros!

- ¡Es un cohete! – Exclamó Chris.

- ¡Cúbranse¡Todos al suelo! – Ordenó Tails.

Todos se tiraron al suelo cubriéndose la cabeza. Un segundo después el cohete se estrelló contra el suelo. La tierra retumbó ligeramente pero no hubo explosión. Después de un momento los cuatro levantaron la mirada cautelosamente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y todos los que estaban adentro salieron corriendo a ver que pasaba. Voltearon a ver el cohete que se había enterrado parcialmente en el suelo y luego a Sonic y los demás.

- ¿Están bien? – Preguntó Vector.

- Si estamos bien. – Contestó Sonic poniéndose de pie.

- Ouch… - Tails escuchó un leve quejido debajo él y se dio cuenta que estaba encima de Cream. Inmediatamente se hizo a un lado.

- Oh… Cream… yo… lo siento. – Dijo apresuradamente.

- Si, no hay problema. – Respondió ella.

Todos se pusieron de pie y fueron a examinar el cohete que acababa de caer. Era gris metálico, de aproximadamente un metro de largo y tenía un pequeño foco rojo que prendía y apagaba intermitentemente.

- Parece un sensor de movimiento. – Dijo Tails.

Justo después se escuchó el movimiento de un mecanismo dentro del cohete y se abrió una pequeña compuerta redonda de unos centímetros de ancho arriba del sensor. Sorprendidos, todos se cubrieron la cara, pero lo único que pasó fue que de ese orificio salió una luz azul que formaba un holograma en tercera dimensión, el cual tenia la forma de un hombre obeso, calvo, con un prominente bigote, gafas oscuras y una sonrisa maliciosa y desagradable.

- ¡EGGMAN! – Exclamó Sonic.

El holograma empezó a mover los labios y de algún lugar en el cohete salio la voz rasposa del archirival de Sonic.

- Buenas noches a todos. Espero no interrumpir su pequeña reunión pero quería avisarles que su amiga no va a poder llegar. Verán, quería desearle feliz cumpleaños personalmente, así que me tomé la libertad de invitarla a una pequeña fiesta que hice. Al principio le dio algo de pena venir pero afortunadamente la pude… convencer.

- Desgraciado infeliz. – Sonic maldijo en voz baja.

- Pero sinceramente la fiesta esta un poco aburrida. – Continuó monologando el doctor. – Así que les propongo que vengan y celebremos todos juntos. Imagino que tienen ganas de ver a mi invitada de honor… Oh, pero que descortés soy, me olvidaba de mi otro invitado. Diles hola a tus amigos. Talvez tú puedas convencerlos de que se unan a nuestra celebración. – Eggman parecía hablarle a alguien que estaba junto a él. De pronto se escuchó una leve vocecilla.

- Chao chao chao…

- ¡¡Es Cheese!! – Exclamó Cream.

- Los estamos esperando en la planta de energía abandonada que esta al norte de la ciudad, y les sugiero que se den prisa porque yo me pongo un poco… malhumorado cuando me hacen esperar. No falten…

Dicho esto se cortó la transmisión y el pequeño lente de donde salía el holograma empezó a sacar humo y se fundió.

- Debí imaginarme que él estaba detrás de todo esto. – Dijo Sonic.

- Así que sigue dándoles problemas. – Dijo Chris.

- Para ser sincero, ya tenía mucho que no sabíamos de él. – Dijo Tails. – Sabíamos que no se había dado por vencido y que algún día iba a volver a causarnos problemas, pero no nos imaginamos que fuera a empezar secuestrando a Amy y a Cheese.

- ¿Pero para que querrá que vayamos a su escondite? – Preguntó Cream.

- Debe ser una trampa. – Dijo Vector. – Seguramente tiene algo planeado para nosotros y esta usando a Amy y Cheese de carnada.

- Es lo mas seguro, pero no tenemos otra opción mas que ir. – Dijo Sonic sin voltear a verlos. – Además yo también tengo ganas de saludar a mi viejo enemigo… y de paso enseñarle lo que pasa cuando alguien secuestra a mis amigos. – Concluyó apretando el puño y mostrando una sonrisa desafiante.

Chris había escuchado a Sonic decir cosas semejantes en otras ocasiones, sobre todo si se trataba de Eggman, pero esta vez había algo diferente en su mirada y en la forma que había dicho la última parte. Chris no encontraba la palabra adecuada, o más bien no quería usar la palabra que le había venido a la cabeza. Esta vez había visto en Sonic algo… maligno. El solo pensar en eso lo hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza.

- Entonces no se diga más. Nosotros vamos por el X-Tornado y ustedes vayan a preparar sus cosas. – Dijo Tails dirigiéndose a los Chaotix. – Nos vemos aquí en una hora.

- Entendido. – Dijo Espio.

- De acuerdo muchachos, vámonos. – Dijo Vector poniéndose en marcha.

Charmy que tenía los brazos cruzados se limitó a dar un resoplido y comenzó a seguir a sus compañeros. De repente pareció recordar algo.

- ¡Me olvidaba¿Qué pasó con mi moto?

Cream respondió.

- Um… como estabas inconciente, te traje en ella… No sé manejarla bien pero creo que no le paso nada. Espero que no te importe.

Charmy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no reflejar la preocupación que en ese momento se manifestó con una fuerte sensación de vacío en la boca del estomago.

- No, para nada. – Dijo tratando de sonar normal. - ¿Dónde está?

- Allá atrás. – Dijo Cream señalando un lugar a un lado de la casa.

Charmy voló a donde le dijo Cream y vio su moto volteada de lado. Rápidamente la enderezó y la examinó. Estaba un poco mugrosa y tenia las luces prendidas. También tenía un pequeño rayón en la parte inferior. Al parecer Cream había tenido problemas para estacionarse, pero no era nada que no se quitara con una pulida. Charmy apagó las luces, suspiró aliviado y regresó con los demás.

- ¿Todo bien? – Preguntó Cream preocupada.

- Perfectamente. – Respondió Charmy. – Manejas mejor de lo que esperaba. Luego te doy unas clases de cómo estacionarte. – Agregó con una sonrisa sagaz.

Cream se puso roja.

- Por cierto, Cream, - agregó Charmy. - ¿Te fijaste si había algo en el suelo cuando tomaste mi moto?

- No, no me fijé. ¿Te hace falta algo?

Charmy sonrió a medias.

- No, no era nada. – Respondió. – ¿Puedo dejar mi moto aquí?

- Claro que si. – Dijo Cream.

- Bien, en marcha.

Vector le dio un pequeño beso a Vanilla y después los Chaotix comenzaron a caminar por un pequeño sendero y se perdieron de vista.

Sonic, Tails, Chris y Cream volvieron a ponerse en camino hacia el Gust. Chris notó que Tails tenía cara de pocos amigos y no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros.

Momentos después se encontraban en el Gust en camino a la casa de Tails. De pronto Chris dijo:

- Oigan¿no nos está faltando alguien?

* * *

Angel City tenía todo lo necesario para ser la gran metrópolis que era. Tenía un buen comercio y una industria fuerte, sobre todo la industria turística que era la principal en la zona. Y la razón por la cual había muchos turistas era porque la ciudad permitía una hermosa vista de Angel Island, una isla que flotaba varios cientos de metros arriba del océano y en honor a la cual habían nombrado a la ciudad. 

Sin embargo en Angel Island no había un solo turista. La isla no tenía más de un kilómetro de diámetro, el cual era ocupado principalmente por una pequeña montaña. La razón por la cual no se permitían turistas ni extraños era porque esa era una isla sagrada, hogar de la Esmeralda Maestra, la mayor fuente de poder del planeta y a la vez lo que permitía que la isla flotara. La Esmeralda Maestra tenía unos dos metros de diámetro y de altura, pesaba alrededor de cien kilos, era verde y constantemente estaba cintilando. Se encontraba alojada en el antiguo santuario de piedra, ubicado al pie de la montaña y creado hace muchos años por las viejas tribus de equidnas que solían venerarla y protegerla.

En la actualidad, el único que podía habitar la isla era el guardián de la esmeralda, que precisamente era el último descendiente de aquellas tribus antiguas. Era un equidna de color rojo con una marca blanca en forma de medio circulo en el pecho, hocico color carne, ojos violetas y una cicatriz en el ojo derecho. Tenía unos pantalones negros, una camiseta blanca sin mangas, mitones blancos con dos picos en los nudillos, calcetas verdes y zapatos rojos con una franja amarilla y en la parte de arriba, un broche de metal que parecía una pieza de Lego. En realidad no le gustaba mucho usar ropa, pero debía admitir que el lugar se había vuelto mas frió y su pelaje no lo calentaba lo suficiente. Aunque quien le había regalado la ropa afirmó haberlo hecho por otra razón. Le había dicho que se veía sexy, cosa que le había causado al equidna un fuerte sonrojo en aquel tiempo.

En estos momentos, el equidna se encontraba dormitando placidamente recargado en uno de los pilares del altar de la esmeralda. De repente escuchó un leve ruido en uno de los árboles cercanos que lo hizo abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor. No se veía otra cosa más que árboles, arbustos y pasto, sin embargo el equidna mostró una sonrisa de comprensión.

- Sabes que ese truco no funciona conmigo. – Dijo el equidna con voz grave.

De pronto, frente al altar pareció materializarse un camaleón morado. Tenía un atuendo ninja y mantenía los brazos cruzados, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa similar a la del equidna.

- Tenía curiosidad si tus habilidades seguían siendo las mismas después de estar aquí sentado durante tanto tiempo. – Dijo el camaleón mostrando sus ojos amarillos.

- Para tu información yo entreno todos los días. Además no estoy de vacaciones y tú lo sabes muy bien. – Dijo el equidna poniéndose de pie. - ¿Dónde están los demás?, imagino que no vienes solo.

En eso, de atrás de unos árboles salieron los otros acompañantes del camaleón: uno era un cocodrilo alto con una gabardina café y audífonos en la cabeza y el otro, un abejorro joven con una chamarra de piel negra. Los dos se unieron al camaleón.

- Bueno¿y a qué se debe su presencia aquí?, algo me dice que esto no es una visita social.

- Hola Knuckles, cuanto tiempo. – Dijo el cocodrilo.

- Hola Vector, Espio, Charmy. – Dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose a cada uno de ellos.

- Necesitamos tu ayuda. – Dijo Espio.

- Si es otro de sus casos, ya saben que dejé el negocio de los detectives hace mucho. Tengo un trabajo más importante.

- Tus amigos necesitan ayuda. – Dijo Vector.

- Y la Esmeralda Maestra necesita quien la cuide. – Respondió Knuckles.

- Dime Knuckles¿Cuál es el punto de cuidar esa roca? – Dijo Vector.

Knuckles pareció ofenderse, aunque era difícil decir si había sido por la pregunta o porque Vector había llamado "roca" a la Esmeralda Maestra. De cualquier forma era lo que el cocodrilo quería.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? Esta "roca" es la principal fuente de poder del planeta y de toda la galaxia, y es mi deber como Guardián cuidar que no le pase nada. – Dijo Knuckles con enojo en la voz.

- Este no es el Knuckles que yo conocía. – Dijo Vector con tono desilusionado. – Antes no dudabas en ayudar a tus amigos. Aun cuando viajamos al espacio, no tomo mucho para convencerte de que fueras. ¿Que pasó contigo… jefe?

- ¿Jefe? – Preguntó Charmy desconcertado.

- Ya no soy tu jefe Vector. – Dijo Knuckles con seriedad. – Ahora soy el Guardián de la Esmeralda Maestra y debo quedarme aquí.

- Me aseguraré de decirle eso a Amy. – Dijo Vector dando la vuelta para marcharse. – Si es que la logramos rescatar de Eggman. Vámonos muchachos.

Eso último parecía haber tomado al equidna por sorpresa.

- Espera un momento. ¿Eggman tiene a Amy?

Vector, que ya se encontraba caminando de regreso, sonrió con satisfacción. Sin embargo borró su sonrisa en cuanto volteó de nuevo.

- Fue secuestrada hace unas horas. También tiene a Cheese, el chao de Cream.

Knuckles ahora parecía preocupado.

- ¿Y Sonic¿No va a ir a ayudarla?

- Claro que si, todos vamos a ir. – Respondió Espio esta vez. – Pero tú mejor que nadie sabes que Eggman se ha vuelto más peligroso que antes.

Knuckles se llevó la mano a la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo derecho, que había sido producto de la última batalla contra Eggman. Después de un momento dijo:

- Está bien.

- Por ahora debemos regresar a mi casa. Ahí nos encontraremos con Sonic y los demás. – Dijo Vector.

- De acuerdo, en marcha.

* * *

Los cuatro se dirigieron detrás de unos árboles a la pequeña nave que Tails les había fabricado cuando viajaron al espacio. Aun la conservaban para cuando viajaban todos juntos. Momentos después de encontraban camino a la casa de Vector. Él y Knuckles iban en los asientos delanteros y Espio y Charmy en el asiento de atrás. 

- Por cierto, aún me deben esa jugarreta que me hicieron aquella vez en la nave espacial. – Dijo Knuckles.

Los otros tres rieron. Cuando viajaron al espacio para pelear contra los Metarex, hubo un momento en que Cosmo había decidido hacerles a todos una fiesta sorpresa. Tails le estaba ayudando y fue cuando a Vector se le ocurrió la posibilidad de que ellos dos quedaran juntos. Uno de los planes para juntarlos había sido crear un disturbio en el que Cosmo aparentemente se viera en peligro para que Tails la rescatara. Para ello habían dejado inconciente a Knuckles y lo habían usado como títere, cosa que no le había agradado mucho al equidna.

- Oh, vamos Knuckles, fue solo una broma. – Dijo Vector. – Además era por el futuro amoroso de Tails y Cosmo… Aunque talvez no fue buena idea hacerlo. Le hubiera ahorrado al pobre Tails la pena de perder un amor.

- Tus intenciones fueron buenas y no había forma de saber lo que iba a pasar. – Dijo Knuckles. – Además te aseguro que Tails volvería a vivirlo si pudiera, aunque eso implicara volverla a perder.

- Supongo que sí. – Dijo Vector.

- Además se ve que Tails ya superó ese asunto por completo. – Comentó Charmy de repente. Su voz reflejaba cierto desdén.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – Preguntó Espio.

Charmy pareció sorprenderse.

- Ah… no, por nada… creo que pensé en voz alta. Pero no me has dicho por qué le llamaste "jefe" a Knuckles. – Dijo Charmy tratando de cambiar de tema.

- Knuckles y yo fuimos los de la idea de fundar la Agencia de Detectives Chaotix. – Dijo Vector. – El tercero en unírsenos fue cierto camaleón con habilidades ninja.

- Trabajamos muy bien juntos hasta que el viejo Guardián murió. – Continuó Espio.

- Era mi padre. – Dijo Knuckles. – Y desde entonces yo tomé con orgullo su lugar.

- Estábamos pensando en cerrar la agencia cuando nos llegó el que pensábamos sería nuestro último caso. – Dijo Vector. – Fue ahí donde te encontramos y te agregamos a nuestra nómina.

- Ya veo… – Dijo Charmy recordando ese día.

Cuando él era apenas un niño su colmena fue atacada por unos bandidos que se robaron unos objetos de gran valor para la reina. Los Detectives Chaotix tomaron el caso y recuperaron los objetos robados. Charmy había quedado tan impresionado que logró convencer tanto a su familia como a los detectives de unirse a su agencia. Desde entonces había estado con ellos, sin embargo nunca se había enterado de que antes había habido otro integrante y mucho menos que sus compañeros hubieran pensado en cerrar la agencia antes de conocerlo. Charmy no se imaginaba que hubiera sido de su vida de no haber conocido a Vector y Espio.

- Oigan, casi me olvido… no me han dicho donde esta Amy. – Dijo Knuckles rompiendo el silencio y sacando a Charmy de sus pensamientos.

- Ah, es cierto. – Dijo Vector. – La tiene en la vieja planta de energía. Acordamos de vernos en mi casa y después ir todos para allá.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Knuckles.

Knuckles y los Chaotix continuaron su viaje sin saber que pegado en uno de los cristales de la nave estaba un micrófono diminuto que transmitía todo lo que ellos decían a alguien que se encontraba en Angel Island. Se trataba de una chica murciélago con pelaje blanco en la cabeza, grandes orejas y un cuerpo escultural. Sus ojos eran color azul verdoso o verde azulado, dependiendo de quien los estuviera viendo y estaban rematados con sombra color azul en los párpados. Normalmente usaba un jumper negro con la figura de un gran corazón rosa a la altura del pecho, guantes blancos que le llegaban a los codos y unas botas blancas de suela de acero y dibujos de corazones en la punta que combinaban con el de su traje. En esta ocasión, encima de lo anterior, llevaba puesto un traje negro de camuflaje y una máscara.

A pesar de que Knuckles y sus amigos continuaron el resto del camino en silencio, ella ya tenía toda la información que necesitaba, así que inmediatamente encendió su radio-transmisor de pulsera.

- Agente Rouge reportándose. Adelante central.

- Aquí central, habla el comandante Walker. ¿Cuál es su situación? – Contestó un hombre de voz gruesa.

- He conseguido el actual paradero del Dr. Eggman. Se encuentra en la planta de energía abandonada en las afueras de la ciudad. Al parecer tiene a dos rehenes. En seguida me dirijo a ese lugar.

- Buen trabajo, agente. ¿Necesita refuerzos?

- Negativo. Creo que puedo encargarme yo sola.

- Tenga cuidado Rouge.

- Sonic el erizo y varios de sus amigos planean ir a rescatarlos. Solicito permiso para mostrarme.

- Afirmativo, pero no pierda de vista su objetivo principal.

- Obtener información sobre el último proyecto del Doctor.

- Es de vital importancia, no lo olvide.

- No lo haré. Cambio y fuera.

Rouge cerró su radio-transmisor, bajó del árbol y sonriendo para si misma dijo:

- Muy bien, Doctor. Es hora de vernos las caras de nuevo.

Acto seguido se quitó la mascara, extendió sus alas y se lanzó por el borde de Angel Island en dirección a la planta de energía.

* * *

_- ¿Está todo listo?_

_- Así es, el alimentador está conectado y todos los sistemas están en orden._

_- ¿Y mis cuatro colosos?_

_- Están listos._

_- ¿Qué hay de la protección?_

_- Instalamos una nueva ventana reforzada y las paredes y el piso tienen doble revestimiento. El campo de fuerza esta calibrado en nivel diez y está preparado para activarse en caso de emergencia._

_- No va a ser necesario._

La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía un dolor atroz. Muy a lo lejos, como si fuera en un sueño, podía escuchar unas voces. La primera era rasposa y la segunda era aguda y no sonaba humana. Había algo familiar en esas voces, pero no podía distinguir donde las había escuchado.

De repente algo se le hizo extraño. ¿Como era que estaba escuchando voces si estaba en su casa y no debía haber nadie más? "Talvez haya dejado el radio prendido," pensó. Eso explicaría porqué las voces se escuchaban raras.

Sin abrir los ojos estiró la mano derecha hacia la cómoda donde tenía el radio pero su mano se topó con una superficie dura y curva. Deslizó la mano por la superficie y se dio cuenta que continuaba hasta donde ella estaba. Entonces se percató de que no estaba en su cama. "¿Dónde estoy?," pensó llevándose la mano a la cabeza y aún sin abrir los ojos. De repente volvió a escuchar la segunda voz.

- ¡Mire Doctor¡Está despertando!

"¿Doctor?", pensó alarmada. De repente lo recordó y todo cayó en su lugar. Había sido secuestrada.

Inmediatamente Amy abrió los ojos y pudo ver donde estaba. Era una especie de esfera de cristal muy duro. Estaba suspendida a varios metros del suelo y colgaba de un tubo grueso de metal. De pronto Amy escuchó una vocecilla aguda dentro de la burbuja.

- ¡Chao chao!

Inmediatamente Amy se dio cuenta de quién estaba encerrado con ella. Se trataba de un pequeño chao con un moño rojo y que en esos momentos se abrazó de su hombro.

- ¡Cheese¡Estás bien!

- Aaah que conmovedor…

Amy no distinguió bien de donde venía la voz rasposa y desagradable del Dr. Eggman. Al parecer había un altavoz en algún lugar. Amy miró alrededor y a su izquierda encontró una pared con una ventana a través de la cual se veía la figura del Dr. Eggman. La esfera de cristal hacia que se viera más gordo de lo normal y Amy se sorprendió de que eso fuera posible.

Junto a él estaba un robot más alto que el Doctor. Sus piernas y brazos eran delgados y de color cobre, el resto de su cuerpo era amarillo mostaza y tenía en su pecho una pequeña ventanita en forma de T invertida con un cristal opaco por donde se veía su mecanismo. Su cabeza era peculiar, principalmente por su forma sumamente alargada que asemejaba a una píldora muy grande y que se interrumpía en la parte inferior donde tenía dos pequeñas camaritas que le servían de ojos. Carecía de boca, nariz y oídos, sin embargo la segunda voz que Amy escuchó era la de él. Ella lo conocía bien. Era uno de los tres fieles secuaces de Eggman y su nombre era Decoe.

A Amy no le desagradaba Decoe. Él y sus dos compañeros estaban programados para seguir las órdenes de Eggman pero eran nobles e incluso amigables, aunque a veces podían ser desesperantes. En esos momentos Decoe estaba saludando a Amy con la mano. Sin embargo, dadas las circunstancias, Amy no estaba de humor para ser amigable con Eggman ni con ninguna de sus creaciones.

- ¡Eggman¡Debí imaginarme que eras tú!

- Muy buenas noches Amy y bienvenida a mi humilde morada. – Dijo el Doctor con una sonrisa mordaz. – Por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

- Que considerado de tu parte. – Dijo Amy. – He escuchado que los cumpleaños pueden hacerse amargos con el paso del tiempo. Creo que es cierto.

- Por el contrario, mí querida amiga. Este será un cumpleaños memorable cuando veas lo que tengo preparado.

- Me temo que no me puedo quedar. – En eso, aparentemente de la nada, Amy sacó un gran martillo rojo con amarillo y se preparó para dar un golpe. – ¿Sabes?, no fue buena idea encerrarme en una esfera de cristal.

- Yo no intentaría usar ese martillo si fuera tú. – Dijo Decoe.

Amy no hizo caso e impactó su martillo sobre su prisión de cristal con todas sus fuerzas. La esfera se bamboleó violentamente pero el cristal no obtuvo ni el más mínimo rayón. Un segundo después Amy sintió una fuerte descarga de electricidad que la derribó al suelo. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus gritos mezclados con los de Cheese. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la descarga se detuvo. Amy se levantó jadeando y temblando.

- Te lo dije. – Dijo Decoe con el mismo tono despreocupado.

- Muchas gracias. Cuando salga de aquí recuérdame usar mi martillo en tu cabeza.

- La burbuja en la que te encuentras esta hecha de cristal súper reforzado. – Dijo Eggman. – El tubo que ves arriba tiene un sensor de movimiento que manda una descarga eléctrica dentro de la burbuja cuando se activa. Como verás, no es muy listo andarla golpeando.

En ese momento se abrió una puerta detrás de Eggman y otros dos robots entraron. Uno de ellos era parecido a Decoe, solo que era de menor estatura, un poco más ancho, de color gris. La ventanita que tenía en el pecho tenia forma de U y sus brazos y piernas no eran rígidos, sino eran una especie de mangueras flexibles de metal. A diferencia de Decoe, su cabeza no era alargada, sino que parecía una hamburguesa metálica con dos ojos en medio. Amy lo conocía como Bocoe.

El otro robot también le era familiar a Amy. Era color azul oscuro de cabeza redonda y ojos verdes sin pupilas, tenía a los lados de la cabeza una especie de orejas que asemejaban algo entre los cuernos de un toro y a las orejas de un gato. En la cabeza tenía una especie de compuerta marcada con un borde gris, y algo que no había visto en ningún robot del Dr. Eggman: una boca completamente funcional que incluso tenía una lengua azul.

Usaba botas rojas, guantes blancos, un cinturón blanco con una hebilla dorada en forma de la letra M y tenía a la espalda un propulsor de mochila. Sin embargo, Amy lo vio más alto que la última vez. Antes no pasaba de un metro de estatura, ahora era aproximadamente igual de alto que ella. Él fue el primero en hablar.

- Dr. Eggman, tiene que venir con nosotros.

Amy se sorprendió. Antes su voz era chillona y molesta, ahora tenía la voz más grave y mejor modulada.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Bokkun? – Dijo el Doctor.

- Nuestro sensor infrarrojo detectó a alguien en un árbol cerca de la entrada.

- ¿Quiere que mandemos robo-peones a investigar, Doctor? – Dijo Bocoe, quien tenía voz robótica similar a la de Decoe pero más grave.

- No hace falta, seguro es esa espía con alas. Si quiere unirse a la diversión, que lo haga. – Dijo Eggman. – De cualquier forma, estén al tanto. Decoe, ve con ellos.

- Si, Doctor.

Los tres robots salieron por la puerta y Eggman se quedó solo sin quitar la vista de donde estaba Amy.

- ¿Qué quieres de mí, Eggman? – Dijo ella.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que quiero algo de ti?

- ¿Entonces por qué me secuestraste¿Por qué secuestraste a Cheese?

- Ustedes dos son el anzuelo… la carnada para un pez más grande. – Dijo Eggman mientras caminaba de un lado a otro acariciándose el bigote. – Al que quiero es a tu… príncipe azul, por así decirlo. Ya les mandé mi invitación a él y a tus otros amigos. Ahora mismo deben venir a rescatar a la damisela en peligro.

- No puedes ganarle a Sonic. – Dijo Amy. – Nunca has podido¿por qué crees que hoy será diferente?

El Doctor dejó de caminar y volteó a verla con una mirada de extraña satisfacción, como cuando alguien descubre algo que los demás no pueden ver.

- No seré yo quien derrote a Sonic. Será él mismo.

Y diciendo esto, se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

* * *

El Gust y sus cuatro pasajeros llegaron al hangar de Tails en poco tiempo. Cuando se encontraron frente a la entrada, la pequeña nave descendió suavemente hasta aterrizar y después Sonic, Tails, Cream y Chris bajaron. 

Tails fue el primero que entró al hangar y fue quien prendió las luces. Chris se sorprendió de ver aquel lugar. Era un hangar grande y alto y justo en medio estaba la nave que tanto conocía: el X-Tornado. Sin embargo lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver la maquinaria que había en todos lados. Herramientas, medidores y muchas otras cosas que eran de una tecnología de lo más avanzada. No cabía duda que Tails se había superado.

- ¡Ya llegue! – Anunció el zorro sacando a Chris de sus pensamientos.

- ¿A quien le hablas? – Preguntó Chris.

- Ah cierto, tú no lo conociste.

Antes de que Chris pudiera hacer su siguiente pregunta, la puerta de un pequeño cuartito en el fondo del hangar se abrió y de ahí salio volando un pequeño robot parecido a un chao con una hélice en la cabeza. El robot se acercó a ellos y los saludó amablemente con una voz metálica pero placentera.

- Hola Tails, Sonic, Cream. – Saludó a cada uno y luego volteó a ver a Chris. – A ti no te conozco, pero debes ser Chris.

- ¡Vaya, sabes mi nombre! – Dijo Chris sorprendido. - ¿Tu lo construiste, Tails?

- Así es. Chris, te presento a Omochao. – Dijo el zorro un tanto orgulloso. – Lo construí después de que te fuiste para que fuera mi ayudante.

- Cielos Tails, no dejas de sorprenderme.

- Tails me hablado mucho de ti Chris. – Intervino Omochao. – Dice que eres muy inteligente, aunque no tanto como él.

Todos salvo Tails y Omochao soltaron una carcajada. A través del pelaje de Tails se veía que se le habían subido los colores a la cara.

- ¡Eres un chismoso! – Protestó el zorro. – Recuérdame no volver a hacer una broma contigo.

- No te preocupes Tails, sé que no fue en serio. – Dijo Chris recuperándose de la risa. – Aunque por lo que veo, parece que es verdad.

- Mi amigo se ha esmerado mucho en este lugar. – Dijo Sonic.

- Aunque sería bueno que también se esmerara en mantenerlo en orden. – Dijo Cream en tono de broma. Todos volvieron a reír y Tails se puso aún más rojo.

- Y espera a que conozcas su hangar subterráneo. – Sonic le dijo a Chris.

- Eso será en otra ocasión. – Dijo Tails. – Iremos en el X-Tornado y ese ya esta afuera.

Chris siguió inspeccionando el hangar y su mirada se desvió hacia la bella flor blanca que estaba en la mesa de trabajo. Inmediatamente Chris se acercó.

- Tails, esta flor es… - Comenzó Chris.

El zorro se limitó a asentir.

- Es hermosa… - Dijo Chris.

- Si, lo es. – Dijo Tails con tristeza en la voz.

- Oh, lo siento… - Se disculpó Chris. – Imagino que esperabas que…

- No sé lo que esperaba. – Interrumpió Tails. – A decir verdad, aún no sé lo que espero…

La atmósfera del lugar pareció cambiar. Toda la jovialidad de un momento atrás se había ido y ahora el ambiente se había vuelto tenso. Tras un suspiro, Tails dijo:

- Tenemos que irnos… denme unos minutos para ponerle combustible a la nave.

Y diciendo esto se dirigió a la parte trasera del hangar donde había unos barriles de metal. Todos los demás se quedaron parados sin saber que decir.

- Lo lamento mucho… - Dijo Chris. – No fue mi intención ponerlo triste.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Sonic sin sonreír. – Solo que no es un tema del que Tails hable mucho.

- Ni siquiera conmigo habla mucho de eso. – Dijo Omochao.

- A todos nos dolió mucho la muerte de Cosmo, – dijo Chris, - pero para él debe haber sido terrible.

- Tails es mucho más fuerte de lo que aparenta. – Dijo Sonic. – Naturalmente tiene momentos de tristeza, pero ha podido seguir adelante.

Chris recordó lo que sintió cuando Helen murió. El hecho de que ella había muerto en paz y ellos habían vivido juntos muchos años no había evitado que el sintiera un profundo sentimiento de desolación. No alcanzaba a imaginar el dolor que Tails había sentido al perder a Cosmo. En especial por la manera en que había ocurrido.

Chris volteó a ver a sus amigos. Sonic estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y mirando al suelo y Omochao flotaba si moverse de su lugar. Sin embargo fue Cream la que le llamó la atención. Tenía sus manos entrelazadas a la altura del pecho, la boca ligeramente abierta y miraba a Tails sin perder detalle con una mirada de genuina aflicción.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, Tails regresó visiblemente más calmado.

- Ya esta listo. Por cierto, hice algunos cambios en la cabina del X-Tornado. Ahora caben un total de diez personas.

- Es excelente, amigo. – Dijo Sonic

- Estaba por agregarle un nuevo dispositivo, pero ya no tuve tiempo. Espero que no lo necesitemos. – Agregó Tails. – Bueno, vamos.

- Esperen¿Ya se van? – Preguntó Omochao.

- Es cierto, no te dijimos por qué vinimos. – Dijo Tails. – Hace unas horas el Dr. Eggman secuestro a Amy. También tiene a Cheese, así que vamos a ir a rescatarlos.

- ¡Cielos! – Dijo el robot. – Ese Doctor, si es peligroso¿verdad?

- Así es, pero no es más peligroso que yo. – Dijo Sonic.

- Te encargo el hangar y la casa, Omochao. – Dijo Tails. – En marcha.

- Fue un placer, Omochao. – Le dijo Chris al pequeño robot.

- Igualmente Chris. ¡Tengan cuidado!

Todos subieron al X-Tornado, que en efecto estaba mucho más amplio que anteriormente y después de unos momentos despegaron y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Sonic y sus amigos llegaron a la casa de Cream unos minutos antes que los Chaotix y los estaban esperando en la entrada junto con Vanilla. La pequeña nave aterrizó y sus ocupantes descendieron. Sin embargo, con ellos venia alguien mas. Conforme se fueron acercando, todos pudieron distinguir al equidna rojo que venía con ellos. 

- ¡Knuckles! – Exclamaron algunos.

El equidna alzó la mano en saludo y esbozó una media sonrisa.

- Hola amigos, tiempo sin verlos.

Luego puso su mirada sobre Chris.

- Hey¿tú quién eres? – Preguntó bruscamente.

- ¿De verdad no me reconoces? – Dijo Chris.

- Un momento… ¿Chris?

Chris mostró una amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo Knuckles dándole la mano a Chris. – Te ves muy diferente.

- Tú también. ¿Qué te pasó en el ojo? – Dijo Chris señalando la cicatriz de Knuckles.

- No es nada, solo una vieja herida de batalla. – Dijo Knuckles sin darle importancia.

- Esto si que es una sorpresa. – Dijo Sonic saliendo a la vista. – Decidiste bajar de tu isla.

- Vector me puso al tanto. Hay que rescatar a Amy y un par de puños más pueden ser útiles.

- Para ser honesto, no esperaba que vinieras… pero bienvenido a bordo. – Dijo Sonic levantando el pulgar.

- Muy bien¡pues a la carga! – Exclamó Tails alzando el puño.

- ¡Si! – Respondieron los demás imitando su gesto.

- Tengan mucho cuidado por favor. – Dijo Vanilla.

- No te preocupes mamá. Vamos a traer a Amy y a Cheese sanos y salvos. – Dijo Cream dándole un abrazo a su madre.

Momentos después Tails, Sonic, Knuckles, Chris, Cream, Vector, Espio y Charmy abordaron el X-Tornado y tomaron sus lugares.

- Tengo las coordenadas de la planta de energía. – Dijo Tails. – Estaremos llegando en unos quince minutos. ¿Todos listos?

- ¡Listos! – Respondieron todos al unísono.

- ¡DESPEGUE!

Los propulsores se encendieron y la nave se lanzó hacia el cielo. En poco tiempo habían dejado el bosque atrás y volaban sobre la ciudad. Chris miraba por la ventana el sinfín de lucecitas debajo de ellos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado aquí desde que me fui?

- Como unos diez años. – Respondió Sonic.

- ¡Cielos!, si que está esto muy cambiado.

- Cuando rescatemos a Amy y Cheese podemos ir de paseo, Chris. – Dijo Cream. Chris notó que a pesar de que había crecido, Cream no había perdido la amabilidad con la que trataba a los demás.

- Claro que si, Cream. – Respondió sonriente.

En unos minutos, las luces de la ciudad empezaron a disminuir y volvieron a ocupar su lugar los árboles. El X-Tornado iba volando sobre un camino angosto y descuidado. A lo lejos se veía una gran construcción de aspecto abandonado.

- Esa es la planta de energía. – Dijo Tails. – Es posible que nos den la bienvenida con misiles, así que estén alerta.

Sin embargo no sucedió nada. La nave se acercó cada vez más a la edificación hasta que Tails logró aterrizar en una explanada cerca de la entrada. Todos bajaron con cautela. La planta estaba completamente a oscuras y no había señales de que hubiera habido alguien en mucho tiempo.

- Esto es muy extraño. – Dijo Knuckles.

- ¿Creen que nos habrá engañado? – Preguntó Cream.

- No tendría sentido mandarnos a un lugar como este si no estuviera él aquí o si no fuera una trampa. – Dijo Tails. – Vamos a investigar. Tengan cuidado y no se separen.

Caminaron todos juntos unos metros y comprobaron que no había nadie cerca. Todo estaba polvoso y oxidado, lo cual significaba que no había sido movido recientemente. Llegaron a la entrada principal, un par de puertas metálicas de gran tamaño. Estaban cerradas.

- ¿Qué hacemos¿Cómo vamos a entrar? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Tocando la puerta, desde luego. – Dijo Knuckles golpeando sus puños. – O más bien, derribándola.

- Tu siempre resolviendo todo por la fuerza…

Una voz femenina hizo que todos voltearan hacia atrás. De entre las sombras emergió una chica murciélago con un traje negro y pelo blanco.

- ¡Rouge! – Exclamaron varios de ellos.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó Knuckles agresivamente.

- A mi también me da gusto verte, guapo. – Respondió Rouge sin alterarse. – Así que los rumores eran ciertos. El muchacho regresó.

- ¿Cómo sabías de mi regreso? – Preguntó Chris.

- Trabajo para el gobierno. Al parecer a la gente de aquí le gustaron las habilidades que obtuve en tu mundo. Ahora soy la Agente Especial Rouge.

- No has respondido mi pregunta. – Insistió Knuckles.

- Yo también estoy rastreando al Dr. Eggman. Nos enteramos que esta noche secuestró a su amiga rosa y me enviaron aquí.

- No necesitamos tu ayuda. – Dijo Knuckles.

- Yo opino lo contrario. – Dijo Rouge. – Además yo no vengo a rescatar a su amiga.

- Entonces ¿a que vienes? – Dijo Knuckles.

- Los detalles de mi misión son información clasificada y no son de tu incumbencia. Ahora, si no les importa, hay trabajo que hacer.

- ¿Sabes como entrar? – Preguntó Espio.

- No, pero al parecer la base de Eggman esta en algún lugar debajo de esta planta de energía. Podemos empezar por abrir esta puerta.

- Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – Dijo Knuckles preparándose para el golpe.

* * *

Las palabras de Eggman aún seguían haciendo eco en la mente de Amy. "Sonic va a vencerse a si mismo… ¿cómo es eso posible?" 

- Chao chao chao… - Dijo Cheese abrazándose a la pierna de Amy.

- No te preocupes, Cheese. Vamos a estar bien.

Amy volteó a ver sus alrededores. La burbuja de cristal estaba suspendida en una habitación redonda muy grande y alta. Las paredes eran todas metálicas interrumpidas únicamente por la ventana del cuarto de control donde había estado Eggman. Lo más extraño de todo era algo que había en el piso al centro de la habitación. Era un círculo azul del cual salían una especie de conexiones que recorrían las paredes. También había unos pilares alrededor del cuarto y Amy se quedó sin aliento al ver lo que había hasta arriba. "Son las Esmeraldas Caos," pensó preocupada. "¿Cómo las consiguió?"

En eso se abrió la puerta del cuarto de control y entraron Eggman y sus robots.

- Tus amigos están aquí. – Dijo el Doctor.

Amy experimentó alivio, pero al mismo tiempo mucha preocupación.

- ¿Quiere que vayamos a recibirlos? – Preguntó Decoe.

- Que vayan los cuatro colosos. – Dijo el Doctor.

- Si Doctor. – Dijeron los tres y volvieron a salir de la habitación.

Eggman mostró una sonrisa malvada que hizo que a Amy le dieran escalofríos.

- Es hora de obtener el poder absoluto…

- No sé que es lo que tramas, pero no va a dar resultado. – Dijo Amy sin estar convencida. Eggman simplemente la ignoró. "Sonic… Discúlpame por meterte en problemas." Pensó Amy con remordimiento.

* * *

Knuckles y Rouge golpearon fuertemente las puertas de metal. Al cabo de unos minutos, las puertas cedieron y cayeron al suelo con un golpe sordo. El interior de la planta estaba sumamente oscuro. Todos entraron con cautela pero se detuvieron a unos pasos de la puerta porque no podían ver nada. 

- ¿Ahora que hacemos? – Preguntó Cream.

- Yo puedo escupir fuego¿recuerdan? – Dijo Vector. – Eso puede alumbrarnos el camino.

- ¡No lo hagas! – Advirtió Espio. – No sabemos que químicos y gases haya por aquí. Podrías causar una explosión.

- Creo que tengo unas linternas en el X-Tornado. Voy a ir por ellas. – Dijo Tails.

Ya estaba encaminado hacia la salida cuando Rouge lo detuvo. Tails abrió su boca para protestar pero vio que Rouge se tapaba la boca con el índice en señal de que guardaran silencio.

- Esperen creo que escuché algo.

Todos agudizaron sus oídos y pudieron escuchar el ruido de unas pisadas que se acercaban lentamente. A medida que se fueron acercando, notaron que las pisadas debían corresponder a alguien pesado, probablemente uno de los robots de Eggman. También pudieron corroborar que había más de uno. El oído agudo de Rouge le permitió distinguir cuatro pares de pisadas. Todos se mantuvieron en alerta hasta que una voz resonó en el lugar.

- El Dr. Eggman les da la bienvenida. – Era una voz metálica, característica de un robot, sin embargo no era ninguno de los que ellos conocían. Esta voz se escuchaba más grave y más amenazadora.

En ese momento se prendieron unas luces brillantes a lo largo del techo que les permitieron ver que estaban en una especie de vestíbulo y que había una puerta al fondo.

Todos ahogaron un grito al ver a los robots que había enviado Eggman. Cream se llevó la mano a la boca y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Había cuatro robots aproximadamente de la estatura de todos ellos. Sin embargo lo que los sorprendió a todos fue uno de ellos. Era color dorado con partes de cobre. Sus piernas eran gruesas debajo de las rodillas, sus brazos eran redondos y tenía manos articuladas. A la altura del pecho tenia tres pequeños círculos azules que formaban un triangulo. Su cabeza era esférica, sus ojos eran dos grandes cristales azules y carecía de boca. En su frente tenia una especie de protección que se extendía más arriba de su cabeza e iba hacia atrás. Al centro de esa protección había un pequeño ovalo dorado. De pronto volteó a ver a Cream y los círculos en su pecho destellaron y de él salio la misma voz que habían escuchado antes.

- Hola Cream¿me extrañaste?

- Emerl… - Dijo Cream como hipnotizada. - Pensé que estabas…

- ¿Muerto? – Interrumpió el robot. – Bueno, pues te informo que soy un robot. Si me descompongo me pueden reparar cuantas veces sea necesario.

- Pero explotaste… yo lo vi.

- Lo que viste fue solamente un montón de agua salpicada.

Cream estaba anonadada. Ese no podía ser Emerl. El robot que ella conocía era atento y servicial. De repente cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Antes no podías hablar.

- Supongo que debes agradecer al Dr. Eggman por eso.

Sonic y los demás observaron a los otros tres robots que venían con Emerl. Todos estaban diseñados de una forma similar con excepción de que los colores eran diferentes, al igual que el adorno en su frente. Uno de ellos era azul intenso y las partes que en el caso de Emerl eran color cobre, en éste robot eran verdes. El adorno de su cabeza asemejaba un triangulo ancho con la punta hacia abajo unido con un semicírculo parecido a una luna menguante con las puntas hacia arriba y un ovalo verde parecido al de Emerl. En su pecho tenía un círculo azul claro, a diferencia de Emerl que tenía tres.

Otro de ellos era color blanco con los detalles negros y la protección de su frente era algo parecido a cuatro cuernos o mechones con mucho cabello que se extendían hacia arriba, y cerca de los ojos, como parte de su protección, tenía unos picos que parecían colmillos, y su ovalo era blanco. En el pecho tenía dos círculos.

El último de los robots era verde y sus detalles eran naranja. La protección de su frente era un gran hexágono unido a una especie de rombo que le llegaba a los ojos y su ovalo era verde. En el pecho tenía cuatro círculos.

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Ellos son mis compañeros. – Dijo Emerl. – El azul es Saphr, el blanco es Dimond y el verde es Obsid.

- Ya basta de charla Emerl. Debemos llevarlos con el Dr. Eggman. – Dijo el robot llamado Dimond con voz similar a la de Emerl, pero más rasposa y tono molesto. Era la primera vez que lo oian hablar.

- Tienes razón. – Concedió Emerl. – Ahora debo pedirles que nos acompañen. – De pronto sus ojos azul claro se volvieron de un rojo vivo y su voz se hizo más escalofriante. – No intenten ningún truco o nos veremos obligados a usar la fuerza.

Los cuatro robots rodearon al Sonic y sus amigos y los obligaron a caminar hacia la puerta que estaba en el fondo. Al llegar, la puerta, que era grande y ancha, se abrió revelando un elevador de carga. Cuando todos estuvieron adentro, Emerl oprimió un botón y el elevador comenzó a bajar hacia la base subterránea del Dr. Eggman.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Este capitulo me quedó mas largo de lo que esperaba. Lo que pasa es que es necesario hacer muchas descripciones cuando presentas a los personajes por primera vez, pero prometo que en los próximos capítulos habrá más acción.

Además de eso hay otras cosas que quisiera aclarar.

- Cuando Knuckles fue parte de los Chaotix había otro personaje llamado Mighty, pero no sé mucho sobre él y no se me ocurrió una razón por la cual no estuviera ya con ellos, así que simplemente no lo incluí.

- Como ya se habrán dado cuenta, lo que dice Charmy no es cierto: Tails no se ha olvidado de Cosmo sino todo lo contrario. Mas adelante entraremos en detalles.

- Hay una razón por la cual Bokkun aparentemente creció. También la explicaré después.

- La idea de los Cuatro Colosos la tomé del manga de Rurouni Kenshin. Lo explicaré a detalle cuando veamos cuales son sus habilidades. También después voy a explicar el porque de sus nombres, sus colores y los adornos de su cabeza. Por lo pronto, a ver si alguno los identifica.

Ahora solo me queda decirles que espero que les haya gustado. Prepárense para la batalla contra Eggman en el siguiente capítulo.


	4. Batalla en la Base Subterranea

**CAPITULO IV**

**BATALLA EN LA BASE SUBTERRANEA**

Amy miraba constantemente alrededor para ver el momento en que llegara Sonic. "Que no le pase nada… que no le pase nada" repetía sin cesar en su mente. De pronto la voz del Dr. Eggman la sorprendió.

- Imagino que quieres ver a Sonic.

- Tanto como quiero dejar de verte a ti. – Dijo Amy cortantemente.

- Bueno, me alegro de poder cumplir uno de tus deseos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

El Doctor sonrió maliciosamente y oprimió un botón en su consola. De pronto, del tubo que conectaba al techo con la burbuja en la que Amy estaba empezó a salir un gas amarillo.

- Es hora de dormir. – Dijo Eggman antes de soltar una carcajada siniestra.

Tan pronto como pudo, Amy se tapó la boca y la nariz pero fue demasiado tarde ya que inmediatamente comenzó a sentir una pesadez similar a la que sintió cuando la atacaron unas horas antes. Aún seguía débil por lo mismo y le fue mucho más difícil mantenerse despierta. Los chillidos de Cheese le penetraron a lo más profundo de su alma mientras intentaba golpear la burbuja, aún cuando sabía que no serviría de nada. En poco tiempo, los dos quedaron inconscientes.

* * *

El elevador bajó durante un buen rato y a medida que bajaba, la temperatura, que arriba era fría, se hacia cada vez mas caliente. Sonic y sus amigos no movían ningún músculo pues los cuatro robots se mantenían en las esquinas del elevador vigilándolos a todos. Cream no se atrevía a mirar a Emerl. No podía creer que ese robot que antes había sido su amigo, ahora fuera tan frió con ella. Seguramente el Dr. Eggman le había alterado la personalidad de alguna forma. 

Rouge volteó la mirada para ver el radio-transmisor que tenía en la mano izquierda.

- No te molestes en intentarlo. – Dijo Emerl sin voltear a verla. – Esta base está protegida por un campo magnético que repele todas las señales. No podrás comunicarte con nadie mientras estés aquí.

Eso tomó a Rouge por sorpresa. "¿Cómo pudo ver lo que estaba haciendo?" pensó.

Después de un tiempo, el elevador empezó a aminorar su velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo frente a una reja de metal. La reja se abrió permitiéndoles el acceso a un pasillo con paredes de metal y una puerta al fondo. Emerl y Obsid fueron los primeros en salir.

- Después de ustedes. – Dijo Saphr. Su voz robótica era ligeramente más aguda que la de Emerl.

Todos salieron del elevador seguidos por Saphr y Dimond, quien, una vez afuera, oprimió un botón e hizo que el elevador volviera a subir. El pasillo que en esos momentos estaban recorriendo era largo, angosto y estaba mal iluminado, sin embargo no se veía descuidado como las instalaciones que estaban en la superficie. Al llegar a la puerta, Emerl tecleó una contraseña en un pequeño panel y la puerta se abrió dando paso a un nuevo cuarto.

Sonic y los demás entraron al cuarto y se quedaron impresionados. Era un cuarto circular con paredes metálicas relucientes. A diferencia del resto del complejo, estaba muy bien alumbrado. En el techo colgaba una lámpara apagada y enfrente de ellos en la parte de arriba había un gran ventanal que daba a lo que parecía una sala de control.

De pronto un aparato que tenía Tails en la muñeca comenzó a dar pitidos.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Chris.

- Este es mi rastreador de Esmeraldas Caos – Dijo Tails. – ¿Pero entonces?

- ¡Miren! – Exclamó Vector señalando hacia arriba.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos. Alrededor del cuarto había siete pilares de metal con una pequeña burbuja arriba. Adentro de cada burbuja había una Esmeralda Caos.

- Tiene todas las Esmeraldas. – Exclamó Rouge.

- ¡Cielo santo! – Dijo Chris.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tails.

Chris no contestó. Tenía la mirada fija en la lámpara apagada que estaba al centro del cuarto. Todos voltearon a ver y se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de una lámpara. Era una burbuja de vidrio dentro de la cual estaban tendidos Amy y Cheese.

De pronto retumbó en el cuarto una voz, probablemente amplificada por una bocina.

- Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

- ¡Eggman! – Exclamaron todos.

El Doctor estaba parado a la ventana del cuarto de control con un micrófono en la mano derecha, la izquierda atrás de la espalda y con una sonrisa maliciosa y desagradable en el rostro.

- Que bueno que pudieron venir. Veo que ya conocieron a mis Cuatro Colosos.

Todos voltearon a ver a Emerl y los otros robots.

- Ese es un nombre muy pretencioso para un montón de basura. – Dijo Knuckles.

- Ya verás como cambia tu opinión en un momento. – Dijo Eggman.

- ¿Qué les hiciste a Amy y a Cheese? – Preguntó Sonic agresivamente.

- Tranquilízate mi roedor amigo, tan solo están dormidos. Mira.

Eggman oprimió un botón y en pocos segundos Amy y Cheese se despertaron. Amy volteó alrededor y exclamó:

- ¡Sonic!

- ¡Amy! – Exclamó el erizo azul. - ¡Déjalos ir ahora mismo, Eggman!

- Me temo que no puedo hacerlo. – Dijo el Doctor. – Primero todos ustedes tienen que ayudarme con un pequeño experimento.

De repente el Doctor puso su mirada en Chris.

- Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña peste. Debí imaginar que algún día ibas a regresar a molestar. Pero esta vez tú también me vas a ser de utilidad.

- La única vez que te ayudé fue cuando mi vida y la de mis amigos dependía de ello. – Dijo Chris.

- Pues creo que esta vez tampoco tienes muchas opciones, a menos que no te preocupe lo que pase con Amy.

Chris apretó los puños y miró a Eggman con furia en los ojos.

- Eso pensé. – Dijo el Doctor.

En la cabina de control, Eggman dejó el micrófono y se dirigió a sus secuaces robots.

- Enciendan la maquina ahora.

- Sí, Doctor. – Dijeron Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun al unísono.

Los tres robots teclearon varias claves en los paneles de control que tenían frente a sí. En seguida en uno de los monitores apareció un letrero que decía "SISTEMA ACTIVADO" y junto a él un medidor digital que en ese momento marcaba cero. "Excelente" pensó Eggman quien volvió a tomar el micrófono y se dirigió de nuevo a sus adversarios.

- Muy bien¡que comience el experimento!

Eggman oprimió un botón y se abrió una compuerta en la pared por la cual salió una multitud de robots, algunos caminando y algunos volando. Los que salieron caminando eran naranja con gris, de forma redonda y aspecto algo cómico. Algunos traían unas armas de fuego del mismo color y algunos traían largas lanzas de metal y escudos.

Los robots que venían volando eran de dos tipos. Unos eran también redondos, tenían pequeñas alas y eran de color verde o amarillo. Otros eran parecidos a una medusa y se movían flotando. En total eran aproximadamente cincuenta robots.

- Les presento a mis creaciones. – Dijo Eggman. – Los naranja son los Robo-Peones, los voladores son los Flappers y las medusas son los Klagen.

Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver venir a la horda de robots. Para sorpresa de todos, Emerl y sus compañeros se hicieron para atrás. Chris abrió su traje, sacó su espada y se ajustó la funda al cinturón.

- ¿Una espada? – Preguntó Tails sorprendido.

- Así es. Esta vez traigo algunos trucos nuevos bajo la manga. – Respondió Chris.

- Impresionante. – Dijo Espio.

- Muy bien, vamos a recordar como se siente ser joven. – Dijo Chris para sí mismo.

El grupo de robots se quedó parado a unos pasos de Sonic y los demás. Sonic sonrió divertido.

- Francamente esperaba algo más que tus juguetes Eggman.

El Dr. Eggman también sonrió desde su cabina.

- Estos "juguetes" son mas poderosos de lo que crees Sonic.

- Eso está por verse. – Respondió el erizo.

Todos esperaron en posición de guardia. Chris tenía su espada en las manos y Espio ya tenía listos un par de Kunais. De pronto el Dr. Eggman rompió el silencio.

- De acuerdo mis robots… ¡AL ATAQUE!

* * *

Los robots se abalanzaron sobre Sonic y sus amigos. Todos se separaron y comenzaron a responder al ataque. Sonic realizó su ataque giratorio sobre un grupo de peones, derribándolos a todos. Sin embargo se pusieron de pie y siguieron atacando. Sonic los ignoró y se lanzó hacia la esfera de cristal donde estaba Amy, pero a medio vuelo recibió desde la cabina de Eggman una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo tumbó en el suelo. 

- No seas tramposo, Sonic. – Dijo Eggman por el altavoz. – Primero tienes que ocuparte de mis robots.

- Me las vas a pagar, Eggman. – Dijo Sonic entre dientes. Inmediatamente continuó su ataque sobre los robots y esta vez si logró destruirlos a todos.

- ¡Resiste Amy! – Gritó antes de atacar a otro grupo de robots.

Por su parte, Knuckles arremetió contra otro grupo y logró destruir a unos cuantos con sus puños, pero un peón le lanzó un rayo con su arma y lo lanzó despedido hacia atrás. Knuckles se levantó y se sacudió la ropa.

- Felicidades, acabas de ganarte una paliza.

Knuckles se lanzó contra el robot esquivando los rayos que le seguía lanzando y le clavó el puño en la cabeza causando que volara en pedazos.

Mientras tanto Chris se había metido en una escaramuza con dos peones con lanzas. Con ayuda de su espada, el muchacho esquivaba con cierta facilidad las estocadas de los robots, sin embargo, no tenía tanto éxito en atacar, ya que los robots se cubrían continuamente con sus escudos.

De pronto hubo un choque de metales con uno de los robots. Chris se zafó con una patada y mandó al robot al suelo. Mientras ese robot se levantaba, el otro arremetía contra él. Chris miró como los dos robots se lanzaban en su contra y justo un momento antes de que sus ataques conectaran, dio un salto hacia delante haciendo que los dos robots chocaran entre sí y explotaran.

En otra parte, Rouge usaba su patada de tornado para acabar con uno de los robots voladores, sin embargo en ese momento llegó otro y la derribó con una descarga eléctrica. Al ver esto, Tails exclamó:

- ¡Cream, Charmy, vamos!

Usando sus colas, orejas y alas respectivamente, los tres se elevaron por los aires y se lanzaron contra el grupo de Flappers que atacaban a Rouge. Algunos robots les lanzaron rayos láser y otros usaron descargas eléctricas, pero ninguno dio en el blanco. Charmy que era el volador mas ágil llamó la atención de los robots y logró hacer que algunos se dispararan entre sí y se destruyeran. Tails y Cream, por su parte, usaban golpes y patadas para tratar de derribar a los robots y lograron distraer al que estaba atacando a Rouge. La murciélaga se levantó y remontó el vuelo.

- Gracias chicos.

En ese momento todos vieron como Knuckles salía volando por los aires.

- Ve a ayudar a Knuckles. – Dijo Tails. – Nosotros nos encargamos de éstos.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió Rouge volando hacia donde había caído Knuckles.

- No me digas que te vas a dejar vencer por unos pedazos de metal oxidado. – Dijo Rouge aterrizando frente al equidna.

- Solo estaba calentando. – Dijo Knuckles poniéndose de pie.

- Así me gusta. – Dijo Rouge guiñando un ojo.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque y lograron destruir a varios robots.

- Vamos a ver quien destruye más robots. – Dijo Rouge.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Knuckles antes de atacar a otro grupo de robots.

Por su parte, Vector y Espio se encontraban rodeados de Robo-Peones con pistolas láser.

- Espio, ya sabes que hacer. – Dijo el cocodrilo.

En ese momento, Espio lanzó al aire una estrella ninja. Cuando los robots se distrajeron, sacó de su manga una esfera negra y la estrelló contra el suelo creando una nube de humo negro. Los robots comenzaron a buscarlos a ciegas hasta que se escuchó una explosión. Espio les había lanzado estrellas explosivas a una parte del grupo y Vector se encargaba de derribar al resto con sus puños.

Los pocos robots que quedan en pie pudieron salir de la nube de humo y ubicaron al cocodrilo y al camaleón a unos pasos de ellos. Inmediatamente se lanzaron al ataque.

- ¿Estas listo Vector?

- Siempre lo he estado.

De la mano derecha de Espio salió disparado un dardo que tenía amarrada la punta de la cuerda del carrete que tenía en su muñeca. Cuando el dardo se clavó en una de las paredes, Espio saltó hacia el otro lado rodeando al grupo de robots con la cuerda hasta que quedaron inmovilizados.

- ¡Ahora Vector!

El cocodrilo tomó mucho aire y de su hocico salió una bocanada de fuego que incineró a los robots.

- Mucho cuidado porque soy peligroso cuando se me calientan los ánimos. – Dijo Vector haciendo una señal de victoria.

Mientras tanto, en el aire, Tails y Cream lidiaban con dos robots voladores.

- Cream, tú distrae al de la derecha. – Dijo Tails. – Tengo un plan.

- Bien.

Cream voló hacia la derecha y atacó a uno de los robots. El otro hizo el intento de ir tras ella pero Tails lo detuvo por atrás y se agarró de él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Tails sacó de su bolsa una navaja y abrió la tapa del robot. Después de reconectar algunos cables, lo dejó libre.

Mientras tanto Charmy se había rodeado de más Flappers. Uno de ellos se lanzó hacia él, pero Charmy fue mas rápido y también se agarró del robot, el cual, controlado por el abejorro, comenzó a dispararle a los otros robots. Cuando llegaron más, Charmy sostuvo al que tenía agarrado por las alas.

- Hora de bailar.

Charmy comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y lanzó al robot que tenía en los brazos, haciendo que chocara contra otros y destruyéndolos a todos. Sin embargo, pronto se vio rodeado de nuevo.

- Ustedes no se rinden¿verdad?

En ese momento escuchó el grito de Tails.

- ¡Charmy, cuidado!

El robot que Tails había saboteado se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia ellos. Charmy voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia arriba mientras el robot saboteado se estrelló contra los demás causando una fuerte explosión.

- Rayos, eso estuvo cerca. – Dijo Charmy. - ¡Tails, ten más cuidado!

- ¡Lo siento! – Gritó Tails.

Charmy volteó hacia abajo y vio como Cream lograba estrellar a uno de los robots contra el suelo. Sin embargo, Cream no se fijó en el peón que corría hacia ella con su lanza en alto.

- ¡CREAM! – Gritó Charmy.

Al oír el grito, Cream volteó a su alrededor y vio al robot que corría a toda velocidad hacia ella. Su única reacción fue tratar de cubrirse, pero justo cuando iba a recibir el golpe, Tails cayó sobre el robot con una fuerte patada. El robot salió volando y chocó contra la pared haciéndose pedazos. Charmy suspiró con alivio y siguió peleando contra otros robots.

- ¿Estás bien Cream? – Dijo Tails tomándola por los hombros.

- Sí, muchas gracias… ¡Tails, cuidado!

Tails giró de inmediato y vio a uno de los robots que parecían medusas acercarse a gran velocidad. Tails trató de conectar un golpe pero falló. En seguida, Tails sintió algo extraño. Su cuerpo se sintió más ligero. Sus pies se elevaron y quedó atrapado en un campo de fuerza dentro de los tentáculos del robot. Trató de sacudirse pero fue inútil.

- ¿Qué pasa?... No me puedo mover.

De pronto se escuchó la voz del Dr. Eggman de nuevo.

- Olvidé decirles un detalle sobre mis Klagen. Una vez que te atrapan ya no te dejan ir.

- ¡Tails! – Exclamó Cream.

De pronto, de la cabeza del robot salió un pequeño cañón de pistola.

- ¡Cream, corre! – Gritó Tails

El Klagen empezó a disparar rayos láser, los cuales Cream trató de esquivar. Eventualmente Cream encontró la oportunidad de atacar al robot con una patada, pero eso causó que Tails recibiera una descarga eléctrica.

- ¡Oh no¡Tails! – Dijo Cream al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado.

- No te preocupes por mí, Cream. – Dijo el zorro. - ¡Atácalo!

El robot continuó disparando y Cream no hacia mas que evadir sus ataques. "No puedo atacarlo directamente porque lastimaría a Tails." Pensó. "Debo encontrar una forma de regresarle sus ataques"

De pronto se escuchó una explosión, Espio salió disparado y cayó cerca de Cream.

- ¡Espio! – Gritó Cream mientras corría a ayudarlo.

- Estoy bien, Cream. – Respondió el camaleón poniéndose de pie y regresando al lugar de la explosión. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, uno de sus relucientes Kunais cayó al piso. Cream lo recogió y vio su reflejo en el arma ninja. "Esto debe servir."

Cream regresó a donde estaba el Klagen que tenía a Tails.

- ¿Qué esperas, pedazo de chatarra¡Atácame!

- ¡¿Cream, que estas haciendo?! – Exclamó Tails.

El robot preparó su arma para un disparo sobrecargado. Tails volvió a gritar:

- ¡Cream, vete de aquí ahora!

Pero Cream no se movió, sino que permaneció parada apretando fuertemente el Kunai. De pronto el robot lanzó su disparo. Cream inmediatamente puso el arma ninja frente a sí misma. El disparo dio de lleno sobre el Kunai y Cream lo movió de manera que el rayo regresara al robot que lo había disparado. El Klagen comenzó a sacar humo y chispas y su campo de fuerza se desactivó, dejando caer a Tails al piso.

Tails inmediatamente se puso de pie y corrió en dirección opuesta. Alcanzó a lanzarse sobre Cream para evitar que la explosión del Klagen les hiciera daño.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Tails.

- Sí¿y tú?

- Estoy bien. – Dijo Tails sonriendo. – Gracias a ti.

Cream también sonrió y se mordió levemente el labio inferior. Sentía sus mejillas calientes.

- Bueno… vamos a seguir. – Dijo ella después de unos instantes.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia otro grupo de robots. Mientras corrían, Tails notó que él también había enrojecido. Había recordado la vez que se había encontrado en una situación similar con alguien más.

"Ahora no es el momento," pensó. Inmediatamente Tails se sacudió el pensamiento de la cabeza y se concentró de nuevo en la batalla.

* * *

Desde la sala de control, Eggman y sus robots seguían con detalle la pelea desde una pantalla. 

- ¿Todo en orden? – Preguntó el Doctor.

- Todo va de acuerdo a lo planeado. – Dijo Decoe.

- Hasta ahora el despliegue de poder ha sido moderado y ya tenemos el veinte por ciento de la energía que necesitamos. – Dijo Bocoe.

Eggman miró el medidor digital que mostraba justamente esa cantidad, la cual subía algunos decimales con cada golpe que daban Sonic y sus amigos.

- ¿Qué hay de la unidad de almacenamiento?

Esta vez nadie contestó.

Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe se quedaron mirando a Bokkun, quien estaba sentado frente a uno de los paneles con las manos suspendidas arriba del teclado y mirando la pantalla con la boca entreabierta. En la pantalla se vio la imagen de Cream rechazando un rayo que le había lanzado un Klagen y después se vio como Tails cayó encima de ella para protegerla de la explosión.

- ¡BOKKUN!

El robot prácticamente saltó de su asiento e inmediatamente volteó a ver a Eggman con mirada apenada.

- Sí Doctor…

- Te hice una pregunta. – Refunfuñó el Doctor.

- Lo siento Doctor, no lo escuché. – Dijo Bokkun mirando el suelo.

- Te pregunté si estaba funcionando la unidad de almacenamiento.

- Sí Doctor, la acabo de revisar y está funcionando correctamente.

- Pues serás tú quien deje de funcionar si no pones atención cuando te hablo. – Dijo Eggman dando la media vuelta y regresando al ventanal.

Bokkun también giró su silla de nuevo y siguió trabajando, sin embargo ocasionalmente miraba la pantalla. En una de esas, vio a Cream destruir algunos robots con una fuerte patada. "Al menos no le pasó nada," pensó con alivio.

Mientras tanto, Eggman miraba la pelea a través del ventanal. De repente su mirada se desvió primero hacia las Esmeraldas Caos que centellaban tranquilamente, ignorantes de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Después vio la esfera donde la erizo rosa no despegaba las manos del cristal y miraba con preocupación la melé que se desplegaba debajo de ella. El Dr. Eggman no pudo ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

* * *

Sonic y los demás siguieron atacando y destruyendo robots hasta que poco a poco se fueron acabando. Sonic se lanzó al ataque contra el último grupo de robots que quedaba y utilizando su ataque giratorio, creó un tornado alrededor de los robots que hizo que salieran volando por los aires. 

- ¡Tomen esto, hojalatas inútiles!

Antes de que los robots cayeran al suelo, Sonic usó su ataque dirigido sobre ellos y logró destruirlos a todos.

Sonic cayó al suelo y vio que sus amigos también habían acabado con el resto de los robots.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Cream.

- Eso le enseñará a Eggman a no meterse con nosotros. – Dijo Knuckles.

De pronto se escuchó por las bocinas un aplauso pausado y Eggman se asomó de nuevo por su ventana.

- ¡Felicidades! – Dijo el Doctor. – Lo hicieron mejor de lo que esperaba.

- Muy bien Eggman, - gritó Sonic, - ya acabamos con tus chatarras. ¡Ahora devuélvenos a Amy y Cheese!

- No te me adelantes Sonic, nadie ha dicho que ya terminaron. – Dijo Eggman. – Esos robots solo fueron el aperitivo. Ahora viene el plato fuerte.

Eggman oprimió un botón que hizo que saliera una descarga de electricidad de la cabina y golpeara a todos menos a Sonic mandándolos a volar hasta la parte trasera del cuarto. Sonic trató inmediatamente de ir tras ellos, pero en ese momento se levantó a la mitad del cuarto una pared de vidrio muy grueso que dejó a Sonic separado de sus amigos.

- ¡Sonic! – Gritaron varios de ellos corriendo hacia la pared.

- ¿Están todos bien?

- Si, estamos bien. – Contestó Tails.

- Esperen, voy a romper esto.

- No tiene caso Sonic. – Dijo Eggman. – Esa pared de vidrio es en extremo fuerte. Además tus amigos tienen una pelea diferente a la tuya.

Del otro lado de la pared, los Cuatro Colosos, que hasta entonces habían permanecido inmóviles, caminaron y se pararon de espaldas a la pared de vidrio.

- Ya entiendo. Así que ahora nos toca pelear contra ustedes. – Dijo Knuckles golpeando sus puños. – No te preocupes Sonic, nosotros nos encargamos de ellos.

Dimond soltó una risa burlona.

- Pobre iluso, cree que puede vencernos.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, somos más que ustedes. – Dijo Knuckles.

- Ocho contra cuatro me parece un buen número. – Dijo Dimond.

- Van a pelear dos contra uno. – Dijo Eggman. - Ustedes decidan contra quien.

- Muy bien, pues yo pelearé contigo. – Le dijo Knuckles a Dimond.

- Yo también. – Dijo Rouge. – Vas a necesitar a alguien que te cubra las espaldas.

- Como tú quieras. – Dijo Knuckles dimisivamente. – Pero yo puedo cuidarme solo.

De pronto Cream dio un paso adelante.

- Yo pelearé contigo, Emerl. – Dijo con tono decidido.

- He esperado esta revancha por mucho tiempo. – Dijo Emerl.

- No sé lo que te hicieron. Yo sé que tú no eres así pero no me queda otra opción.

- Entonces yo también pelearé. – Dijo Tails. – No puedo dejarte sola.

- Tails… - Cream sonrió fugazmente y luego volvió la mirada hacia Emerl. – ¡De acuerdo!

- Que tierno… me dan ganas de llorar. – Dijo Emerl burlonamente. – Debo decirles que no soy el mismo de antes. Sus ataques combinados no servirán esta vez.

Eggman habló de nuevo.

- Les advierto que mis Colosos son más poderosos de lo que aparentan y cada uno tiene una habilidad diferente. Ustedes ya conocen la de Emerl. Les dejaré descubrir las de los otros.

- Muy bien, Charmy. Tú y yo pelearemos contra el de los cuernos. – Dijo Vector señalando a Saphr.

Charmy hubiera preferido pelear junto a Cream, pero decidió que no era buena idea discutir en ese momento.

- De acuerdo jefe.

- Van a arrepentirse. – Dijo Saphr.

- Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros dos contra el verde. – Le dijo Espio a Chris.

- Me parece bien. – Respondió Chris preparando su espada.

Obsid, que tenía los brazos cruzados, no hizo el más mínimo movimiento.

- Bien, ahora que ya se pusieron de acuerdo me toca arreglarme contigo Sonic. – Dijo el Dr. Eggman. – ¡Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun¡Ya saben que hacer!

- ¡Sí Doctor! – Contestaron los robots.

Los tres teclearon velozmente en sus computadoras y la compuerta por la que antes había salido la multitud de robots se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez salió un solo robot. Era parecido a los Robo-Peones pero de tamaño colosal y de color rojo brillante y plateado. Tenía una cabeza pequeña con dos orificios como cañones haciendo las veces de ojos y un pequeño foco apagado en la frente. Lo más impresionante era que en lugar de mano derecha tenía una gigantesca bola con picos.

- Te presento a mi última invención. Lo llamo el "Egg Breaker"

Sonic y los demás se quedaron impresionados. El robot se veía sumamente peligroso y Sonic iba a enfrentarlo solo.

- Bueno, dicen que mientras más grandes son, más fuerte caen. – Dijo Sonic aparentando despreocupación. – Lo que sí me sorprende es que seas tan ególatra y te esfuerces por hacer a tus robots tan feos como tú.

- Puede que no sea muy estético, pero tú tampoco lo serás una vez que haya acabado contigo.

- Eso ya lo veremos. – Dijo Sonic.

Pero el erizo tenía otra preocupación. La burbuja seguía ahí con Amy y Cheese. Era posible que salieran lastimados si no tenía cuidado. Sonic volteó a ver a Amy y ella le devolvió una mirada de tristeza y aflicción.

- Si yo fuera tú, tendría cuidado con esa esfera. – Dijo Eggman. – Tiene sensores de movimiento que al ser activados le dan una descarga eléctrica a quien esté adentro.

Sonic se quedó parado apretando los puños y viendo a Eggman con una mirada furiosa.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo el Doctor. – ¡Que empiece el segundo asalto!

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Tuve que dividir este capitulo en dos porque me estaba quedando muy largo. A partir de ahora voy a tratar de hacer los capítulos más cortos para que no sea pesado para ustedes y también para no tardarme tanto en actualizar.

Esta es mi primera escena de batalla, espero que les haya gustado. Los robots que aparecen son tres de los clásicos del Sonic Heroes. Los Robo-Peones son los "Egg Pawns", esos gorditos que se parecen a Eggman. Los Flappers son los que vuelan y te tiran rayitos. Seguramente ya saben cuales son los Klagen por lo que le pasa a Tails, solo que les agregue el detalle que electrocutaban al que estuviera adentro para hacerlo mas interesante. En cuanto al Egg Breaker, es uno de los jefes del Shadow the Hedgehog.

Para el cuarto donde pelean, me basé en la base de Eggman que aparece en el juego Sonic Next Gen pero lo hice más grande.

Esperen el próximo capitulo para ver la pelea con los Cuatro Colosos y el desenlace de la pelea de Sonic. Algo grande está por pasar y les garantizo que va a estar bueno. Además ya no me voy a tardar tanto porque ya llevo la mitad.

Estará listo en Marzo de 2008


	5. No Hacer Enojar al Erizo

**CAPITULO V**

**NO HACER ENOJAR AL ERIZO  
**

El Egg Breaker se lanzó en contra de Sonic casi inmediatamente. El erizo, por supuesto, fue más rápido, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse de que un robot de esas dimensiones fuera tan veloz.

- ¿Sorprendido Sonic? – Dijo Eggman con tono burlón.

- Has mejorado sin duda Eggman. – Dijo Sonic. – Pero no lo suficiente para acabar conmigo.

- Aún no cantes victoria, roedor. Mi Egg Breaker tiene varios trucos bajo la manga. ¡Toma esto!

El robot alzó su brazo derecho la bola de metal salió disparada en dirección al erizo. Sonic la alcanzó a esquivar pero con algo de trabajo. La bola de metal estaba unida a una gruesa cadena que le permitió al robot regresarla a su brazo.

Sonic trató de correr alrededor del robot, pero fue detenido por el fuerte impacto de un rayo láser que salió de sus ojos. Sonic se puso de pié y se preparó para un ataque. Usando su velocidad, Sonic se abalanzó hacia el robot, pero fue recibido con un fuerte golpe que el robot le propinó con su mano izquierda y que lo mandó a estrellarse contra la pared.

Apenas Sonic se estaba incorporando cuando vio al robot dar un salto enorme hacia él. Justo a tiempo fue que pudo rodarse sobre su costado para evitar que el robot lo aplastara con su bola de metal. "Rayos, es mas fuerte de lo que creí", pensó Sonic, "Probablemente su cabeza sea el punto débil."

El erizo corrió rápidamente hacia el otro lado.

- ¡A ver, cabeza de hojalata! – Gritó Sonic. - ¡Atrápame si puedes!

El robot extendió el brazo derecho y su cadera comenzó a girar haciendo que la bola de metal se moviera en círculos impresionantemente rápido. Sonic corrió hacia el robot y justo cuando estuvieron a unos pasos de distancia, el erizo saltó y usando su ataque dirigido impactó un fuerte golpe en la cabeza del robot.

El robot se tambaleó hacia atrás y dejó de atacar.

- ¿Qué te pareció eso, pedazo de chatarra? – Exclamó Sonic.

- Yo no hubiera hecho eso, Sonic. – Respondió Eggman. – Observa.

El foco que había en la frente del robot se prendió, destellando con una luz roja. De pronto se escuchó un pitido en el techo. Sonic volteó y vio otro foco rojo que también parpadeaba arriba de la esfera donde estaba Amy. Acto seguido, las dos figuras adentro de la esfera recibieron una descarga eléctrica y gritaron de dolor.

- ¿Eggman, que has hecho? – Gritó Sonic.

- Olvidé decirte que mi Egg Breaker esta conectado vía infrarroja a la esfera de Amy. Cada que tú lo dañes, ella pagará las consecuencias.

- ¿Que? – Exclamó el erizo sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

- ¿Qué hacer, que hacer? – Dijo Eggman. – ¿Serás capaz de lastimar a Amy con tal de destruir a mi robot?

De pronto Sonic escuchó otra voz. Era la de Amy.

- ¡Sonic! – Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

- ¡Amy!

- Sonic… no te preocupes por mi… debes destruirlo…

- ¡Pero vas a salir lastimada!

- Hay peores formas de lastimar a alguien. Puedo soportar una pequeña corriente de energía.

Sonic se sintió triste por ese último comentario. Sabia a que otras formas se estaba refiriendo, y ella sin duda las había experimentado.

- Amy…

- ¡Acaba con él, Sonic!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Sonic volvió a ponerse en guardia.

- Eres más frió de lo que pensé. – Dijo Eggman. – Realmente no te importa lastimar a Amy.

- Te juro Eggman, que todo lo que Amy sufra… - Dijo Sonic volteando a verlo. - …te haré pagarlo al triple.

Sin decir otra palabra, Sonic se lanzó de nuevo al ataque. Eggman se quedó de pie observándolo. El Doctor había detectado en la mirada de Sonic una profunda ira. "Está funcionando…" pensó Eggman con emoción volteando a ver el medidor de energía que en ese momento marcaba treinta y dos por ciento.

* * *

A diferencia del Egg Breaker y Sonic, los demás no se lanzaron al ataque inmediatamente después de que Eggman dio la orden. Todos se quedaron quietos esperando el momento oportuno. De pronto Emerl habló.

- ¿Qué pasa Cream? ¿Tienes miedo?

- No. Lo que tengo es tristeza por lo que tendré que hacerte.

- No te mortifiques Cream. – Dijo el robot. – No podrás hacerme nada.

- Eso está por verse. – Dijo Tails. - ¡Vamos Cream!

Los dos se lanzaron sobe Emerl. En ese momento los ojos azules del robot se tornaron rojos y su unidad de datos analizó los ataques de sus contrincantes: Ambos habían saltado y ahora caían con patadas voladoras casi iguales. Esto sería fácil.

- Técnica copiada. – Dijo el robot antes de saltar hacia atrás y lanzar una patada idéntica que le dio a Tails en la cara. El impacto hizo que el zorro volara un par de metros y luego cayera al suelo.

- ¡Tails! – Exclamó Cream.

- Les dije que no iba a ser fácil. – Dijo Emerl.

- Te has vuelto más rápido. – Dijo Tails poniéndose de pie. – ¿Pero qué es la vida sin un par de retos?

Tails lanzó un puñetazo frontal esta vez. Los ojos del robot centellaron brevemente y regresó el mismo ataque. Ambos puños chocaron entre sí anulando la fuerza de los ataques. Tails regresó junto a Cream.

- Tails, recuerda que los ataques sencillos no funcionan. – Dijo ella. – Debemos atacarlo los dos juntos.

- Me gustaría verlos intentarlo. – Dijo Emerl.

Cream corrió hacia Emerl y trató de darle un golpe frontal. Emerl lo copió y se lo regresó, pero antes de que el robot pudiera golpearla, ella se alcanzó a quitar del camino. Tails venía justo atrás ejecutando una patada giratoria. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera conectarla, Emerl ya la había copiado y lo pateó fuertemente en el abdomen. Cream corrió a ayudar a Tails.

- ¿Cómo fue posible? ¿Aún no acababa de hacer mi ataque y ya me había copiado? – Dijo Tails con dificultad debido a la falta de aire.

- Puedo ver a detalle los pequeños movimientos de tus músculos. – Dijo Emerl. – Antes siquiera de que puedas atacar, yo ya sé lo que vas a hacer.

- Es como si leyera nuestras mentes… - Dijo Cream.

- Debemos seguir intentando. – Dijo Tails.

Ambos siguieron atacando. Lanzaron golpes y patadas por tierra y por aire, sin embargo todas eran copiadas por Emerl. Después de fallar varios ataques y recibir más golpes, Tails y Cream ya se sentían cansados y frustrados.

- Esto no esta funcionando. – Dijo Tails. – Debe haber una forma de evitar que copie nuestras técnicas.

- La vez pasada que luché contra él, Cheese y yo logramos inutilizar su memoria lanzado ataques combinados. Pero esta vez no está sirviendo. – Dijo Cream.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamó Tails.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ahora no podemos inutilizar su sistema porque es muy avanzado… pero podemos inutilizar su cuerpo – Dijo Tails en un susurro para que Emerl no los escuchara.

- ¿Quieres decir que…?

- Yo trataré de inmovilizarlo mientras tú lo atacas.

- ¡Bien!

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque de nuevo con Tails a la cabeza.

- ¡Toma esto! – Gritó el zorro mientras le lanzaba un golpe a la cara.

- ¿No entiendes que es inútil? – Dijo Emerl copiando su ataque.

En el último momento, Tails abrió su puño para tratar de agarrar el de Emerl. El robot alcanzó a hacer lo mismo. Tails repitió el procedimiento con la otra mano y las manos de los dos quedaron entrelazadas. En ese momento se escuchó un grito de ataque. Cream caía desde arriba pateando con los dos pies. Emerl trató de hacerse a un lado pero Tails no se lo permitió. El ataque de Cream dio de lleno en la cara de Emerl que salió volando y chocó contra la pared de vidrio.

- ¡Bien hecho Cream!

- Igualmente. ¡Fue una idea brillante!

Tails comenzó a sonrojarse pero inmediatamente se puso en alerta de nuevo. Emerl se había levantado. Su cabeza estaba girada casi completamente hacia su espalda y de su cuello salían chispas.

- Veo que quieres más. – Dijo Tails.

Emerl se acomodó la cabeza con sus manos y las chispas dejaron de salir.

- No se emocionen, eso fue solo un golpe de suerte. No se va a repetir.

- Yo no estaría tan seguro. – Dijo Tails. - ¿Estas lista, Cream?

- Cuando quieras.

- ¡Ahora!

Tails y Cream volvieron a atacar. Cream lanzó un golpe y Emerl lo detuvo. Entonces ella giró sobre si misma y pudo agarrar a Emerl por la espalda permitiendo que Tails le diera un par de golpes. Sin embargo Emerl pudo zafarse de Cream y con un golpe los mandó a los dos al suelo.

- Esto se esta poniendo bueno. – Dijo Cream.

- Estoy de acuerdo. – Dijo Tails. – Pero esta a punto de ponerse mejor.

Ambos se pusieron de pie se volvieron a lanzar al ataque.

* * *

- ¿Qué te parece?

Charmy observaba con detenimiento a Cream y Tails mientras lograban conectar el primer golpe a Emerl. No se imaginaba que Cream fuera tan buena peleando.

- ¡Charmy! – La voz de Vector lo regresó a la realidad.

- Eh…sí jefe.

- Pon atención cuando te hablo. – Dijo el cocodrilo. – Dije que qué te parecen esos dos.

- Son buenos. – Respondió con sinceridad. – Pero ya es hora de demostrar que tan buenos somos nosotros.

- ¡Así se habla! – Dijo Vector.

Ambos se pusieron en guardia. De pronto Saphr soltó una extraña carcajada robótica.

- Pensaba que nunca iban a empezar. – Dijo el robot poniéndose en guardia también.

- Permíteme empezar a mí. – Dijo Vector.

Inmediatamente el cocodrilo se lanzó a correr hacha el robot. Cuando hubo alcanzado buena velocidad, se enroscó y comenzó a rodar por el suelo. Los ojos de Saphr se pusieron rojos. De repente, cuando Vector estuvo a punto de golpearlo, Saphr le dio la espalda, se lanzó hacia su izquierda y cayó sobre su mano. Justo en el momento en que Vector pasaba rodando, Saphr usó su mano de apoyo para describir un círculo con su cuerpo y darle a Vector una fuerte patada por detrás. El cocodrilo salió disparado y se estrelló contra la pared de vidrio.

- ¡Jefe! – Exclamó Charmy.

Vector se levantó con dificultad frotándose la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó confundido. - ¿No se supone que ustedes copian los ataques?

- Corrección. Emerl es el que copia los ataques. – Dijo Saphr. – Nosotros cuatro tenemos habilidades diferentes. La mía es entender los ataques.

- ¿Entenderlos? – Preguntaron Vector y Charmy al unísono.

- Así es. – Dijo Saphr. – Yo puedo descubrir el secreto de todas las técnicas que usen. En este caso tu ataque era poderoso pero muy limitado hacia los lados y hacia atrás. Al entender esa técnica pude hacer un contraataque usando tu propio impulso. Eso quiere decir que ahora que la conozco se ha vuelto completamente inútil… – Saphr volteó hacia Charmy. – Igual que tu golpe y tu patada voladora de hace unas horas.

- ¡Tú! – Exclamó Charmy señalando a Saphr. - ¡Tú fuiste el que secuestró a Amy y me atacó!

- Entiendes rápido. Al menos más rápido de lo que golpeas.

- ¡Te enseñaré que tan rápido puedo golpearte! – Dijo Charmy furioso.

- Espera Charmy. – Dijo Vector caminando hacia él con la mano estirada en señal de alto. – Hay que tener cuidado con este sujeto. No debemos perder la cabeza.

- Entiendo. – Dijo Charmy calmándose.

- Muy bien, ¿me van a atacar o no? – Dijo Saphr.

- Vamos a atacarlo juntos. – Dijo Vector por lo bajo. – Tú por aire y yo por tierra… ¡Ahora!

Charmy se elevó por los aires y los dos se dirigieron a toda velocidad hacia el robot. Cuando estuvieron a punto de golpearlo, Saphr saltó por encima de Charmy y con un fuerte codazo en la espalda hizo que cayera encima de Vector.

- Normalmente las criaturas voladoras no están acostumbradas a que los ataquen desde arriba. – Comentó Saphr casualmente una vez que Charmy y Vector se hubieron levantado.

- Basta de palabrería. – Dijo Vector. - ¡Traga fuego!

Vector lanzó una bocanada de fuego hacia el robot. Saphr ejecutó un ataque giratorio parecido al de Sonic que neutralizó el ataque de Vector y remató con un fuerte puñetazo dentro de las fauces del cocodrilo. Con lágrimas en los ojos Vector se tambaleó hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a la garganta.

- ¡Vector! – Gritó Charmy mientras corría a ayudarlo.

- Estoy bien… - Dijo Vector cuando pudo recuperar el aliento.

- Muy bien, vamos.

Charmy y Vector siguieron atacando a Saphr, pero todos sus ataques fueron contraatacados sin problemas por el robot. Después de un rato, Vector ya respiraba con dificultad.

- Diablos, ya estoy muy viejo para esto.

- Vamos, no me vengas con eso. – Dijo Charmy. – Debemos encontrar la forma de hacerle daño.

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, lo que hemos hecho no ha dado resultado.

- Debe tener un punto débil… ¡Espera, creo que lo tengo!

- ¿Como?

- Hace un momento dijo que los ataques que hemos hecho ya no tienen efecto, así que no espera que los volvamos a usar.

- Talvez, pero en cuanto vea que estamos usando una técnica conocida estará preparado, incluso más rápido que antes.

- Exacto, eso hará que se confíe y entonces lo que haremos será…

- ¡Cambiar el ataque en el último momento! – Dijo Vector entusiasmado. - ¡Eso es brillante Charmy!

Charmy se sonrojó ligeramente.

- No será brillante hasta que funcione.

- Bueno, pues vamos a probarlo.

- ¿Van a seguir parloteando o me van a atacar? – Grito Saphr, quien estaba parado a cierta distancia de ellos.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamaron Vector y Charmy.

De nuevo, Vector corrió hacia el robot con el puño preparado para el golpe mientras que Charmy hacia lo mismo pero por aire.

- ¿Ese ataque de nuevo? – Dijo Saphr burlonamente. – Les dije que era inútil.

Saphr saltó para atacar a Charmy desde arriba, pero en el último momento, el abejorro se detuvo a medio vuelo y el contraataque de Saphr falló. Mientras el robot se desplomaba hacia el piso, Charmy le dio un fuerte golpe con los dos puños por la espalda que lo lanzó hacia el suelo más rápido. Cuando estuvo a punto de caer, Vector lo recibió con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara que lo mandó a volar y a estrellarse contra la pared.

- ¡Eso es! – Exclamaron Vector y Charmy chocando las palmas.

Sin embargo, Saphr no tardó mucho en levantarse. Tenía una pequeña quebradura en su torso y el brazo derecho se mantenía unido a su cuerpo solamente por un par de cables. Saphr tomó su brazo y lo acomodó en su lugar.

- Los felicito. – Dijo el robot. – Acaban de ganarse una muerte dolorosa.

- Eso lo veremos. – Dijo Vector.

Él y Charmy se pusieron en guardia y poco después volvieron a atacar.

* * *

Knuckles y Rouge observaban las otras dos peleas que se desenvolvían a su alrededor.

- Así que ustedes pelean diferente. – Dijo Knuckles a Dimond cerca del momento en que comenzó la pelea entre Vector, Charmy y Saphr. – Me pregunto con que truco me vas a salir.

- Yo no tengo ningún truco. – Dijo Dimond. – Eso de copiar y entender los ataques son meras ridiculeces.

El robot golpeó sus puños causando un ruido metálico.

- Mi especialidad es lanzar ataques violentos. – Continuó. – Y tengan por seguro que no saldrán bien librados de esta.

- Me ha tocado lidiar con tipos mas rudos sin tener que romperme las uñas, cariño. – Dijo Rouge.

- Créeme, yo te voy a romper muchas cosas además de tus uñas. – Dijo Dimond.

- Ya deja de hablar que eres muy molesto. – Dijo Knuckles. – ¡Ataca ahora!

- Haré que desees no haber dicho eso.

Dimond corrió a toda velocidad hacia Knuckles y le lanzó una serie de golpes. Lo particular de sus ataques era que los ejecutaba con diferentes posiciones de las manos. Algunos eran con los nudillos, algunos con la punta de los dedos, otros con el dorso de la mano. Knuckles logró esquivar los ataques con cierta facilidad, sin embargo, al esquivar uno de los golpes, Knuckles trastabilló, permitiéndole a Dimond darle un golpe en el hombro izquierdo usando dos de sus dedos. Knuckles se deslizó hacia atrás pero no mostró señal de dolor.

- ¿No me digas que ese es tu poder? – Dijo confiado. – Tendrás que atacarme con mas fuerza si quieres que…

De pronto el rostro de Knuckles se transformó. La mirada confiada de un momento atrás había sido reemplazada por una mueca de agudo dolor. Knuckles se llevó la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo mientras su brazo izquierdo colgaba sin fuerza.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – Dijo Rouge.

- No puedo mover mi brazo. – Dijo Knuckles. - ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hombro?

- La otra parte de mi habilidad consiste en atacar los puntos vitales del oponente. Con ese ataque acabo de cortar la circulación hacia tu brazo e inutilicé los nervios. No podrás usarlo en un buen rato. Ahora continuemos.

El robot volvió a atacar a Knuckles, pero fue interceptado por Rouge, quien le dio una fuerte patada con sus botas de acero. Sin embargo, Dimond no sufrió gran daño y le respondió con un golpe al estómago con el talón de la mano que la hizo doblarse del dolor. Dimond caminó unos pasos hacia atrás.

- ¿Ahora entienden lo maravilloso de mi técnica? – Dijo el robot. – Yo no necesito esperar a que me ataquen para reaccionar. Con mis ataques puedo irlos dejando inmóviles poco a poco. Tengo el privilegio de ver sus expresiones a medida que pierden la movilidad de su cuerpo. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que me rueguen que acabe con sus patéticas vidas.

- ¡No seas tan presumido! – Gritó Knuckles. – ¿Solo porque pudiste darnos un par de golpes crees que nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente? Soy el guardian de la Esmeralda Maestra, la gema sagrada que nos regalaron los dioses. Es mi trabajo acabar con sujetos como tú y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

De pronto Knuckles se golpeó el hombro lastimado con todas sus fuerzas y profirió un alarido de dolor. Su cara se bañó de sudor y su respiración se hizo entrecortada, sin embargo, recuperó la movilidad de su brazo. Rouge también se levantó, recuperándose un poco del golpe que le habían dado.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- He estado en peores. – Respondió Rouge.

- Tienen una buena actitud. – Dijo Dimond. – Me divertiré bastante con ustedes.

Dimond atacó de nuevo lanzando una lluvia de golpes sobre Knuckles y Rouge. En una de esas, ella lo contraatacó con una patada de tornado. El robot la pudo bloquear, pero dejó despejado el camino para que Knuckles le conectara un contundente golpe en la cara. Dimond cayó al suelo a unos metros de ellos.

- Nada mal Knuxie. – Dijo Rouge. – Has aprendido algo después de todo.

Knuckles le lanzó una mirada de molestia ante la cual Rouge se limitó a reír. Dimond se levantó al poco tiempo.

- Eso fue solo un golpe de suerte. Les aseguro que no va a volver a pasar.

- Si supieras cuantas veces he escuchado lo mismo. – Dijo Rouge.

- No lo volverás a escuchar…

Dimond volvió a atacar. Esta vez, tenía ambas manos dirigidas hacia delante a la altura de la cabeza y tenía extendidos los dedos índice y medio. En general, su posición asemejaba la de un toro atacando. Rouge esperó que se acercara y en el último momento elevó el vuelo. Knuckles venía atrás de ella atacando con su puño. Sin embargo, Dimond fue más rápido. Con su mano izquierda golpeó el brazo de Knuckles neutralizando su ataque y con su mano derecha, le dio un poderoso puñetazo en la frente. El equidna salió despedido hacia atrás con tal fuerza que al chocar con la pared de metal, le hizo una gran abolladura. Knuckles cayó al piso con un ruido sordo y se quedó inmóvil.

- ¡Knuckles! – Gritó Rouge.

- Está acabado. – Dijo Dimond triunfante. – Es imposible que haya sobrevivido a semejante ataque.

Desde el aire, Rouge pudo ver el cuerpo del equidna que yacía desgarbado sobre el piso. De su frente brotaba un hilo de sangre, su boca estaba semiabierta y sus ojos estaban en blanco.

- No… no puede ser… - Dijo Rouge en un susurro. – Knuckles…

- Ahora sigues tú. – Dijo Dimond. – ¿Qué dices?, si te rindes ahora te mataré rápido y sin dolor.

Rouge aterrizó frente a Dimond. Parecía lanzar destellos con la mirada y sus manos temblaban de la ira.

- Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has hecho.

Rouge se lanzó al ataque con un fuerte grito. Hubo un choque de puños. Ambos se golpearon repetidamente, sin embargo, Rouge no disminuía la intensidad de sus ataques a pesar de los golpes que le propinaba Dimond. De repente, el robot bloqueó uno de sus ataques y le dio un golpe en el mentón que la hizo tambalearse ligeramente hacia atrás. Rouge se recuperó del golpe, se limpió la sangre que le escurría de la boca y se volvió a poner en guardia.

- Prepárate para convertirte en desperdicio, pedazo de chatarra.

- Espera…

Rouge volteó rápidamente hacia atrás y no pudo evitar abrir ojos y boca ante el asombro. Knuckles estaba de pié y caminaba con paso lento pero firme hacia ella. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre y se le notaba cansado pero decidido.

- ¡Knuckles! – Exclamó Rouge. - ¡Estás bien!

- Se necesita más que un coscorrón para vencerme. – Dijo Knuckles. – Además no te iba a dejar divertirte tú sola.

Rouge sonrió con genuina alegría, algo poco común en ella. Aunque duró poco, porque inmediatamente recuperó la compostura.

- Me alegra que tu cabeza dura por fin te haya servido de algo. – Agregó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

- A mi también me alegra verte. – Dijo Knuckles sin hacer aspavientos.

- Vaya, vaya. – Interrumpió Dimond. – Eres más duro de lo que pensé. Estoy impresionado.

- ¡Escúchame bien! – Gritó Knuckles. - Esta vez más te vale que acabes conmigo de un solo golpe porque si no lo haces, me seguiré levantando. ¡No me rendiré hasta acabar contigo!

- ¡Y yo tampoco! – Dijo Rouge. – Ya nos has causado suficientes molestias.

- Me parece bien. – Respondió el robot. – Si tantas ganas tienen de morir, con gusto les cumpliré su deseo.

- ¿Estás lista? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Desde luego. – Respondió Rouge.

- Bien… ¡AL ATAQUE!

* * *

Durante un largo rato, Espio y Chris permanecieron frente a Obsid que seguía de pie con los brazos cruzados y sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? – Preguntó Espio.

- No tengo idea. – Respondió Chris y luego le habló al robot. – Oye, si no nos vas a atacar mejor hazte a un lado. Debemos rescatar a Amy y no tenemos toda la noche.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Qué demonios…? – Dijo Chris bajando su espada.

Espio alcanzó a ver un brevísimo destello en los ojos de Obsid.

- ¡Chris, espera! – Gritó el camaleón.

El robot desapareció de donde estaba parado y en menos de un segundo, ya estaba frente a Chris. Antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar le conectó un poderoso golpe en el estomago y lo remató con otro a la cara que hizo que Chris cayera unos metros atrás. Obsid de inmediato saltó, evadiendo los shurikens que Espio le había lanzado y con la misma velocidad cayó sobre él con una patada descendente. El camaleón se alcanzó a proteger con los dos brazos, pero dejó abierto el campo para la barrida que le aplicó Obsid una vez que terminó de caer. Cuando Espio estuvo en el suelo, el robot lo remató con un par de puñetazos al estómago y luego saltó hacia atrás y volvió a quedarse parado.

Espio y Chris se pusieron de pie con dificultad. Chris se quitó la mano de la cara. Su mejilla izquierda estaba amoratada y su labio sangraba, sin embargo no profirió ninguna queja, por el contrario, sonrió al volver a ponerse en guardia.

- Así que estas vivo después de todo. Ya me estaba empezando a decepcionar.

- ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en atacar? – Preguntó Espio subiendo también la guardia.

El robot volteó a mirarlos de frente.

- La habilidad que me fue conferida consiste en pensar en estrategias de ataque. – Dijo el robot. Su voz era mas grave que la de los otros robots y tenía un aire de solemnidad. – Eso también implica paciencia. La paciencia de la cual las criaturas jóvenes carecen. Por el contrario de ustedes, yo soy capaz de esperar y esperar hasta que sea el momento oportuno de atacar.

- Aunque no lo que parezca, yo he vivido lo suficiente para saber lo que es la paciencia. – Dijo Chris. – He esperado durante décadas para poder estar hoy aquí luchando junto a mis amigos. Pero lo que no puede esperar es la ayuda que le traigo justamente a una de ellas. Así que puedes irte olvidando de esperar y empieza a pensar que vas a hacer cuando te ataquemos porque esta vez no será tan fácil tomarnos por sorpresa. – Concluyó alistando su espada.

- Bien dicho Chris. – Dijo Espio. – Además, ustedes fueron los que le hicieron daño a mi amigo y no pienso pasar eso por alto.

- Es verdad que tus palabras no son las de un joven. – Dijo Obsid dirigiéndose a Chris. – No sé a que se deba pero no tiene importancia. Como ya les dije, mi habilidad es crear estrategias. Esperar es solo una de ellas, pero puedo acabar con ustedes rápido si así lo desean… Veo que los dos tienen armas. Una espada como esa puede ser mortal pero no tiene mucho alcance y las armas ninja se destacan por su velocidad pero no tienen mucho poder. Conozco una forma de contrarrestar el poder de sus armas…

Diciendo esto extendió su brazo derecho. En ese lado de su tórax se abrió una pequeña compuerta de la cual Obsid extrajo algo parecido a un hacha. La hoja medía unos veinte centímetros y se veía bien afilada. El mango no era mucho más grande que la palma de su mano y acababa en un puntiagudo pico del lado opuesto a la hoja.

- ¿Dices que con esa cosa vas a vencer a nuestras armas? – Dijo Chris incrédulo.

- Ten cuidado Chris. – Dijo Espio. – Esa no es un hacha cualquiera.

- Eres muy observador. – Dijo Obsid. – A simple vista esta es solo una insignificante hacha, pero esto es lo que hará que sus armas se dobleguen ante ella… Observen.

Obsid movió el pulgar revelando dos botones en el mango del hacha. El robot oprimió uno de ellos y el mango se alargó hacia ambos lados. Ahora el arma tenía aproximadamente un metro y medio de largo y el robot la sostenía con las dos manos como si fuera un báculo.

- Mi arma tiene la capacidad de alargarse y encogerse a mi antojo. Con eso supero a sus armas en alcance, poder, velocidad y maniobrabilidad. No hay forma de que puedan vencerme con esto.

- Es impresionante, sin duda. – Dijo Espio. – Pero lo que determina quien gana y quien pierde una batalla no es el arma, sino quien la usa. ¡Vamos a vencerte ahora!

Espio corrió hacia Obsid y una vez que tomó suficiente impulso, dio un salto. A mitad del aire, el camaleón lanzó una lluvia de dardos y shurikens sobre el robot, el cual, girando su arma como una hélice pudo repelerlos sin problema. De pronto los ataques cesaron y Espio se perdió de vista. Obsid tomó su arma, clavó la punta inferior en el piso y después de un segundo, oprimió uno de los botones haciendo que el mango se alargara y la hoja del hacha saliera disparada hacia arriba. La parte superior del hacha pareció golpear algo y Espio salió volando por los aires haciéndose visible otra vez.

- ¡Espio! – Gritó Chris.

El camaleón cayó pesadamente unos metros atrás. Chris corrió a verlo. Tenía una herida de buen tamaño en el hombro izquierdo, aunque se veía que era solo superficial.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Chris.

- Si, creo que si… ouch. – Espio se trató de levantar y se dio cuenta del dolor de su hombro.

- Me olvidé de decirles. – Dijo Obsid. – Todos nosotros fuimos dotados con visión infrarroja, así que esos trucos no van a funcionar.

- Con que fue eso… - Dijo Espio quejándose ligeramente. – Muy inteligente por parte del Doctor.

- ¿Puedes seguir? – Preguntó Chris

- Claro que si. – Dijo Espio poniéndose de pie. – Menudo ninja sería si me dejara vencer por una heridita como esta.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Chris lanzó una fuerte estocada que Obsid bloqueó con el mango de su hacha. Inmediatamente después, el robot saltó y dio una maroma en el aire hiriendo levemente a Chris por la espalda. Espio aprovechó la oportunidad para atacarlo con sus kunais, entonces Obsid acortó el mango de su hacha y comenzó a defenderse.

- Ya te lo dije, mi arma me permite adaptarme a la situación. No podrás romper mi defensa.

Hubo un choque de metales. Obsid lo rompió y Espio se vio obligado a dar unos pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento, el robot alargó su hacha y la clavó de nuevo en el piso, pero esta vez la usó como garrocha, ya que se agarró de ella y con el impulso que ésta le dio, pudo darle a Espio una patada que lo sacó temporalmente del combate.

En ese momento Chris regresó a la acción. Ambos intercambiaron varios sablazos. Chris no recibió ninguna herida significativa salvo algunos rasguños, pero tampoco logró hacerle nada a Obsid. En una de esas, después de bloquear un ataque, el robot pudo darle en la garganta con el mango de su arma. Chris perdió el equilibrio y se llevó la mano libre a la garganta. Obsid aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarle un hachazo a la cara. Chris apenas alcanzó a cubrirse la cara, pero la fuerza del golpe hizo que se pegara con su misma espada y Obsid lo remato con un golpe a la cara que lo derribó

- ¡Hey!

Obsid volteó hacia su derecha. Espio estaba en el aire y se dirigía hacia él.

-¡Toma esto!

Espio lanzó un dardo con cada mano. Estos dardos iban atados a los cordeles que tenía en la muñeca.

- Grave error… – Murmuró el robot.

Obsid extendió su hacha y comenzó a girarla como si fuera un ventilador. Los dardos quedaron atorados y los cordeles se enredaron en el mango del arma de Obsid. El robot inmediatamente tiró de su arma y jaló a Espio hacia él. El camaleón se dio cuenta de su error y trató de cubrirse, pero tenía las manos amarradas. El tiempo pasó en cámara lenta para Espio mientras veía como su cara se acercaba inevitablemente al pico del arma de Obsid.

Espio apretó los ojos y encogió los hombros preparándose para el momento final. De pronto escuchó un ruido metálico que lo hizo abrir los ojos de nuevo. Chris le había dado un espadazo al arma de Obsid y logró evitar lo que seguramente habría sido una muerte segura para el camaleón. Espio cayó al suelo y Chris cortó sus cordeles con su espada mientras lograba conectarle una patada a Obsid y derribarlo.

- Gracias Chris… eso estuvo cerca. – Dijo Espio.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Chris. – Tengo una idea. Prepara tus dardos.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Esa arma que él usa es formidable. Debemos poder usarla en su contra.

- Creo que ya te entiendo. Vamos.

Los dos corrieron hacia el robot. Espio lo atacó primero lanzándole shurikens. El robot los evadió como siempre y Espio se hizo a su izquierda dejándole libre el camino a Chris, quien después de lanzarle unos cuantos sablazos, dio un pequeño salto para atrás y luego se lanzó lo mas alto que pudo con un ataque aéreo. Obsid se preparó para recibirlo encogiendo su arma y apuntando su hacha hacia donde estaba cayendo Chris. Al ver esto, el muchacho gritó:

- ¡Ahora Espio!

Espio lanzó uno de sus dardos, el cual se clavó en el botón para alargar el arma.

- ¿Que? – Exclamó sorprendido el robot.

El hacha se alargó de ambos lados y el pico se clavó en el pecho de Obsid. Chris cayó al piso y también le clavó una estocada en el pecho.

- ¡A un lado! – Gritó Espio mientras lanzaba un shuriken mas grueso.

Chris se hizo a un lado mientras el shuriken se clavaba en el robot. Momentos después la estrella explotó lanzando al robot contra la pared. Tanto el hacha como la espada cayeron a unos pasos de Chris y Espio.

- Creo que lo logramos. – Dijo Chris.

- Parece ser. – Respondió Espio. – Fue una muy buena idea lo de usar su arma en su contra.

- En efecto fue una buena jugada… - Dijo una voz que no era de ninguno de ellos.

Los dos voltearon hacia donde Obsid había caído. El robot estaba seriamente dañado de su cara y su costado, y de los agujeros donde se habían clavado las armas salían chispas. Sin embargo aun seguía en pie y ahora se veía más amenazante que antes.

- Creo que eso me pertenece. – El robot estiró el brazo y su arma voló por los aires y fue a parar a su mano. – Y creo que es hora de dejar de jugar y acabar con ustedes.

Chris recogió su espada y él y Espio volvieron a ponerse en guardia para seguir luchando.

* * *

Las cinco batallas transcurrieron simultáneamente durante un buen rato mientras Eggman observaba desde su cabina. Poco a poco los combatientes se veían mas cansados, pero no dejaban de luchar. El Doctor pudo observar como sus robots recibían fuertes ataques que en ocasiones resultaban en daños importantes, sin embargo, Eggman no mostró la más leve señal de preocupación. Por el contrario, llevaba en el rostro una sonrisa tranquila y placentera.

- ¿Cómo vamos? – Preguntó.

- Todo marcha perfecto. – Dijo Bocoe.

- Ya tenemos un cincuenta por ciento de energía. – Dijo Decoe. – Eso es más de lo que teníamos estimado para esta fase de la prueba.

- Reporte de daños… - Continuó Eggman.

- Los Colosos tienen daños moderados pero nada de mucha importancia. – Dijo Bokkun. – El Egg Breaker, sin embargo, ya está a un veinte por ciento de su capacidad.

- No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Sonic lo destruya. – Dijo Eggman con una sonrisa maliciosa y dio media vuelta para regresar a observar la batalla.

- Doctor…

- ¿Qué sucede Bokkun?

El robot lo miraba con gesto preocupado.

- ¿No cree que estamos jugando con fuego?

El Doctor volvió a sonreír.

- Si la gente no se hubiera atrevido a jugar con fuego, nunca se hubieran inventado los hornos o los cohetes. La evolución implica riesgos, Bokkun. Aquellos que entienden eso son los que prevalecen.

Y diciendo esto, Eggman volvió a ver la batalla. Bokkun regresó a lo que tenía que hacer, sin embargo, no se pudo quitar de la cabeza la sensación de desasosiego.

* * *

Usando su ataque giratorio, Sonic logró derribar al Egg Breaker. La esfera volvió a soltar otra descarga. Amy y Cheese se veían exhaustos y ya no podían ni gritar del dolor cada que eran electrocutados.

Sonic también estaba bastante cansado. Había recibido varios golpes por parte del robot y su cuerpo le dolía, así que aprovechó el momento que el robot estuvo en el suelo para descansar un poco. Sonic volteó a ver las otras cuatro batallas que se desplegaban del otro lado del cristal. Sus amigos también se veían agotados, pero estaban dando todo de sí. Eso ayudo un poco a renovar las energías de Sonic. De pronto volteó hacia arriba y cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- Las Esmeraldas Caos... – Dijo hablando para sí mismo. – Puedo usarlas para transformarme en Súper Sonic.

Entonces se concentró para recibir la energía de las Esmeraldas, sin embargo no dio resultado.

- Me temo que no vas a poder hacerlo, Sonic. – Se escuchó la voz de Eggman. – Las capsulas donde se encuentran las Esmeraldas sirven como un aislante. El único que puede utilizar su energía soy yo.

En ese momento, el robot se levantó.

- ¡Rayos! – Dijo Sonic. – Yo quería ahorrarme un poco de trabajo, pero veo que tendré que hacerlo de la forma difícil.

Sonic siguió atacando al robot mientras esquivaba sus golpes. Al parecer, derrotarlo iba a ser más fácil de lo que había pensado. Después de varios ataques bien conectados, el robot se tambaleó y comenzó a perder el equilibrio. Sonic aprovechó la oportunidad para preparar un ataque giratorio súper cargado.

- ¡Aguanta Amy! – Exclamó el erizo. – ¡Solo una más!

Sonic dirigió su ataque hacia el tórax del robot con todas sus fuerzas. Le tomó a Sonic un momento antes de hacerle un hoyo al robot y salir por su espalda. Después volvió a tomar impulso y lanzó un ataque final sobre su cuello arrancándole la cabeza. El cuerpo del robot cayó pesadamente al suelo y su cabeza rodó unos cuantos metros y quedó cerca de donde Sonic había caído.

El ruido que provocó el Egg Breaker al caer interrumpió las peleas que se llevaban a cabo del otro lado de la pared de vidrio.

- ¡Sonic! – Exclamó Tails al ver al robot caído y a Sonic de pié.

- ¡Lo logró! – Dijo Knuckles.

Por un momento se generó una algarabía al ver que Sonic había salido victorioso. Momentáneamente todos se olvidaron de que estaban en medio de una pelea y celebraron, felices de que Sonic había ganado y ahora podría rescatar a Amy y a Cheese. Sin embargo la voz rasposa del Dr. Eggman interrumpió el festejo.

- No hubieras hecho eso, Sonic…

- ¿Ahora de que hablas? – Dijo el erizo.

- Olvidé mencionarte un detalle. – Dijo el Doctor. – Esta vez decidí ponerle al Egg Breaker un pequeño seguro de accidentes. Tú siempre destruyes mis robots, esta vez es justo que yo me la cobre destruyendo algo tuyo…

La antenita que tenía el Egg Breaker en la cabeza comenzó a destellar y se escuchó un pitido intermitente que provenía de la burbuja en el techo. Los pitidos se hacían cada vez más constantes.

- Despídete de tu querida Amy…

De pronto, los pitidos intermitentes fueron reemplazados por un solo pitido alargado.

- ¡AMY! – Gritó Sonic con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡SONIC…!

El grito de Amy fue ahogado por un ruido estruendoso. De donde estaba la burbuja, se originó una terrible explosión. El suelo y las paredes retumbaron violentamente y la pared de vidrio que separaba a Sonic de sus amigos se rompió en pedazos. Lo único que se pudo ver fue la nube de polvo que se creó con la explosión. El estruendo cesó y después solo hubo silencio. Eventualmente la nube se disipó dejando ver que donde había estado la burbuja con Amy y Cheese, ahora solo había una gran mancha en el techo.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos sin poder creer lo que acababan de presenciar hasta que un ruido rompió el silencio. La espada de Chris había resbalado de su mano y golpeó el suelo causando un ruido metálico que despertó a todos del trance en el que estaban.

- ¡¡CHEESE!! – Gritó Cream echando a correr hacia el lugar de la explosión. Tails la detuvo y ambos cayeron de rodillas al suelo. El abrazo de Tails ahogaba un poco los sollozos incontrolables de Cream. Todos los demás también reaccionaron. La mayoría se cubría la cara o los ojos por el llanto; Knuckles tenía la cara hacia el piso, los ojos cerrados apretaba fuertemente los puños y Rouge se cubría la boca con una mano y tenía el otro brazo sobre su abdomen como si estuviera abrazándose a sí misma.

El único que no se había movido era Sonic, que seguía de pie con las rodillas ligeramente dobladas y la mirada perdida. Su mano derecha seguía extendida en dirección hacia la mancha negra y su boca se movía inconcientemente sin pronunciar palabra. Un remolino de sentimientos y recuerdos se había apoderado de su mente. Ante sus ojos desfilaron todos los momentos que había pasado con Amy; todas las veces que la había ignorado; todas las veces que había querido decirle la verdad… De repente su mente se estacionó en un recuerdo. Era una mañana soleada frente a la casa de Amy. Sonic acababa de regresar de la Tierra y Amy lo confrontó, furiosa de que Sonic hubiera tardado tanto en regresar. Sin embargo el enojo rápidamente dio paso a lágrimas de alegría.

_- Sonic… prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar…_

Una sola lágrima resbaló por la mejilla derecha de Sonic y cayó al suelo. De pronto su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a temblar. Todos los demás sintieron como la temperatura del cuarto bajó repentinamente. También parecía como si la luz hubiera perdido su intensidad. De repente la piel de Sonic cambió de color y tomó un matiz azul oscuro. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de tal forma que no se distinguían sus pupilas y su cuerpo comenzó a despedir una especie de ondas similares a las de la transformación de Súper Sonic, con la diferencia que éstas eran color negro.

Todos los demás quedaron anonadados.

- Sonic… - Dijo Chris.

- ¿Qué le está pasando? – Dijo Vector.

El Dr. Eggman, sin embargo, era el único que no parecía sorprendido por el repentino cambio de Sonic.

- Parece que al fin logré quitarte esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara. – Dijo con toda calma.

- Eggman… - Dijo con una voz ronca cargada de odio y maldad. – Voy a destruirte…

- Eso no lo creo…

Eggman oprimió un botón y rápidamente salieron de la pared unos brazos metálicos en forma de pinzas que aprisionaron a Sonic.

- El que va a ser destruido… - Dijo Eggman. – vas a ser tú.

El cuerpo de Sonic se puso rígido y su cara reflejó una mueca de dolor. Al parecer, los brazos metálicos le estaban absorbiendo la energía.

- ¡Sonic! – Exclamó Tails echando a correr hacia su amigo, sin embargo, Emerl le bloqueó el paso con los brazos extendidos. Los otros tres robots hicieron lo mismo.

- ¡A un lado! – Gritó Tails.

- Retrocede ahora mismo o te mataré. – Advirtió el robot. – Lo mismo va para todos ustedes.

Tails se preparó para atacar.

- ¡Tails, no lo hagas! – Gritó Cream.

Tails desistió y se quedó viendo a Sonic con impotencia al igual que todos los demás.

De vuelta en la cabina de control, Decoe exclamó:

- ¡Doctor, estamos alcanzando un setenta por ciento!

Eggman no contestó, pero su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Pronto tendría toda la energía que necesitaba.

De repente Sonic dejó de oponer resistencia.

- ¿Qué pasa, erizo? – Dijo Eggman. - ¿Tan rápido te das por vencido?

El cuerpo de Sonic empezó a sacudirse ligeramente de arriba abajo y se empezó a escuchar un leve ruido. Sonic estaba riendo. De pronto esa leve risa se convirtió en una incontrolable carcajada maniática.

Eso sorprendió a sus amigos más que cualquier otra cosa que hubieran visto esa noche y por primera vez desde que había comenzado la batalla, Eggman dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? – Dijo Eggman.

Sonic dejó de carcajearse.

- Es muy gracioso… - Dijo aún riendo por lo bajo.

- ¿De que hablas? – Preguntó Eggman. Su voz translucía cierto nerviosismo.

Sonic volteó a verlo.

- Es muy gracioso que después de tanto tiempo… aún no hayas entendido… ¡¡QUE NO PUEDES VENCERME!!

Fue entonces que Sonic expulsó todo su poder. De su cuerpo salieron inmensas ondas negras de energía que destruyeron los brazos metálicos en un segundo. El cuarto empezó a retumbar y a estremecerse. Todos se cubrieron la cara y trataron de permanecer de pie, ya que la misma energía los empujaba hacia atrás. En la cabina de control, el Dr. Eggman lanzaba órdenes a diestra y siniestra.

- ¡Hagan algo, debe haber una forma de contener la energía!

- ¡Doctor, el nivel de energía ha alcanzado el cien por ciento! – Gritó Bocoe.

- ¡Apágalo ya!

Bocoe comenzó a teclear furiosamente, pero en ese momento, su computadora empezó a sacar chispas y explotó.

- ¡La computadora explotó! – Exclamó Bocoe. - ¡No puedo apagar el dispositivo de almacenamiento!

- ¡Doctor, todos los sistemas están averiados! – Dijo Bokkun.

- ¡Tienen que hacer algo! – Dijo Eggman con desesperación.

- ¡Debemos evacuar! – Dijo Decoe. - ¡La base se está derrumbando!

- ¡¿QUE?! – Exclamó Eggman. - ¡No podemos irnos! ¡¿Qué hay de mi creación?!

- ¡Doctor, si no nos vamos, nos destruirá a todos! – Dijo Bocoe.

- ¿Tienes miedo Eggman? - Se escuchó la voz hueca y ronca de Sonic.

En ese momento Eggman volteó hacia la ventana y vio que el erizo estaba flotando a esa altura. El Doctor no dijo nada.

- Yo te enseñaré lo que es el miedo…

Sonic volvió a expulsar ondas de energía que destruyeron toda la maquinaria del cuarto. Para entonces, los robots jalaban frenéticamente a Eggman por los brazos.

- ¡Doctor, debemos irnos ya! – Gritó Decoe.

Después de un momento, Eggman contestó con un susurro.

- Está bien…

Bocoe y Bokkun abrieron la puerta trasera y salieron junto con Eggman. Decoe abrió el telecomunicador que tenía integrado a su muñeca.

- ¡Colosos, repórtense a la cápsula de escape de inmediato!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo tras Eggman sin voltear a ver a Sonic.

- Ya escucharon. – Dijo Emerl del otro lado de la habitación.

Saphr tecleó algo en su brazo y se abrió una pequeña compuerta circular en el piso.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? – Dijo Vector.

- ¡Eso no, ustedes se quedan aquí! – Exclamó Knuckles echando a correr tras ellos, sin embargo Obsid tiró una pequeña esfera al suelo que originó una luz cegadora. Cuando la luz se disipó, los robots habían desaparecido y la compuerta se había cerrado.

* * *

Después de correr por un largo pasillo, Eggman y sus robots pudieron llegar a la cápsula de escape. Los Colosos ya estaban esperándolos.

- ¡Suban ahora! – Ordenó Eggman.

Los Colosos, Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe subieron a la pequeña nave, sin embargo, Bokkun se quedó abajo.

- ¡Bokkun, es para hoy! – Exclamó Eggman.

Después de un momento de duda, Bokkun echó a correr en dirección contraria sin decir una palabra.

- ¡¿Bokkun, que haces?! – Gritó Decoe.

- ¡¡Regresa acá!! – Exclamó Bocoe.

- Déjenlo ir… - Dijo Eggman con calma.

- Pero Doctor… - Exclamaron los robots.

- Él sabe lo que hace. – Atajó el Doctor. – Debemos irnos.

La puerta de la nave se cerró y se abrió una compuerta al fondo del pasillo. Los motores de la nave se encendieron y la cápsula de escape salió volando a toda velocidad.

* * *

Después de que los Colosos se escaparan del lugar de la batalla, Sonic, que había visto todo, volvió a reír.

- Podrán correr, pero no se van a escapar…

El erizo aterrizó de nuevo y volvió a despedir energía, esta vez más fuerte que las anteriores. El suelo retumbó violentamente y las paredes comenzaron a quebrarse. Las cápsulas que encerraban las Esmeraldas Caos también se rompieron y Sonic pudo extraer su poder, volviendo su ataque aún más fuerte.

- ¡Sonic, espera! – Gritó Tails mientras corría hacia su amigo, sin embargo, sin que Sonic volteara ni se moviera, un rayo de energía negra salió hacia el zorro impactándolo en el pecho y mandándolo a volar hacia atrás con gran fuerza.

- ¡¡Tails!! – Exclamaron todos mientras corrían a su ayuda.

Cream se arrodilló junto a él. Tails abrió los ojos y ella lo ayudó a sentarse.

- ¡¿Sonic, que estás haciendo?! – Gritó Knuckles.

- No nos escucha… - Dijo Tails con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Knuckles.

- Está fuera de control. – Dijo Tails incorporándose. – Sonic destruirá este lugar con nosotros adentro y no hay nada que podamos hacer…

Las palabras de Tails resonaron en las mentes de todos. Nadie dijo nada y todos voltearon a ver a su amigo, el gran héroe, Sonic el erizo, que en unos momentos iba a ser autor de la destrucción de todos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Ahora si me emocioné jeje. Lo bueno es que iba a hacer los capítulos más cortos… De cualquier forma espero que les haya gustado.

¡Dobléguense ante el poder de Dark Super Sonic! Recuerden que Eggman fue el único en presenciar esa transformación, por eso ninguno de sus amigos sabia lo que estaba pasando.

Espero que no estén muy enojados por lo de Amy, pero recuerden: No todo es lo que parece…

Es hora de explicar bien a los Cuatro Colosos: Hace dos capítulos mencioné que me había basado en el manga de Rurouni Kenshin para hacerlos. En la última saga (del manga, no del anime), aparecen cuatro sujetos llamados los Tsu Shen, cuyo nombre significa los"Cuatro Dioses". Estos a su vez están inspirados en los cuatro dioses antiguos de la mitología oriental.

Uno de ellos es Suzaku, el gorrión rojo que representa al sur y el fuego. En Rurouni Kenshin, este sujeto tenía el poder de copiar los ataques y fue de aquí donde nació la idea de los Cuatro Colosos, ya que este es el mismo poder que tiene Emerl. Me hubiera gustado basarme por completo en los dioses, pero ya tenía el "problema" de Emerl, pues él y Suzaku no tienen nada en común aparte de su habilidad, así que lo que hice fue darle a los Colosos (salvo a Emerl) nombres de gemas que tuvieran el color de los dioses.

Otro dios es Seiryuu, el dragón azul que representa al este y al agua. En Rurouni Kenshin, este sujeto tenía el poder de analizar los ataques y en él me basé para hacer a Saphr. Le puse ese nombre por el zafiro que es azul. También el diseño de su adorno en la cabeza se parece a los cuernos de un dragón.

El tercer dios es Byakko, el tigre blanco que representa al oeste y al aire. Él tenía la habilidad de lanzar ataques violentos y de aquí tome a Dimond. Le puse así por el diamante, que además de ser blanco (o más bien transparente), se caracteriza por ser la piedra mas dura. El diseño de su cabeza es como los bigotes y colmillos de un tigre.

Y por ultimo tenemos a Genbu, la tortuga negra que representa el norte y la tierra. Él tiene la habilidad de crear estrategias y en él me base para hacer a Obsid. Para su nombre usé la obsidiana. Genbu y la obsidiana son negros y Obsid es verde, pero como Dimond ya tenía mucho negro en su diseño, decidí usar el color normal de las tortugas.

Ojala se animen a seguir mi historia a pesar de lo que pasó con Amy. Una gran sorpresa vendrá en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Despertares

**CAPITULO VI**

**DESPERTARES**

La habitación estaba en calma. Todo era silencio y oscuridad hasta que se escucho un fuerte estruendo que vino seguido de un estremecimiento de la tierra.

Eso hizo que despertara.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su alrededor, o al menos trató de hacerlo, pues la oscuridad era total. Su cabeza le dolía y sentía un tremendo cansancio. También sintió un ligero dolor de espalda y fue cuando se dio cuenta que yacía boca arriba sobre el frío suelo de metal.

Se puso de pie con dificultad, pues también tenía las piernas adormiladas, y caminó alrededor. Después de poco tiempo se topó con una pared y comenzó a seguirla. Se encontraba en una habitación cuadrada, pequeña y sin muebles. De pronto encontró lo que parecía una puerta. Rápidamente buscó alguna manija o cerrojo pero no encontró nada. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en una celda.

De repente la tierra se estremeció otra vez. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared para no caerse. Esta vez el estremecimiento no cesó, sino que se volvió más fuerte. Las paredes de metal casi no le permitían escuchar nada de lo que pasaba afuera, pero pudo distinguir el sonido de algo como un motor o un cohete. De repente escuchó un fuerte crujido. Eso no podía ser nada bueno. Parecía como si el lugar se fuera a derrumbar y a menos que encontrara una forma de salir, lo más seguro es que moriría al derrumbarse donde fuera que estuviese.

Fue entonces que trató de recordar donde estaba o como había llegado ahí, sin embargo en su mente solo había imágenes borrosas. En esas estaba cuando escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban rápidamente. Se acercó lo más que pudo a la puerta para escuchar.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe haciendo que casi cayera al suelo. Cuando se pudo recuperar vio la figura que estaba del otro lado. Era un robot color azul marino, ojos verdes y botas rojas. Atrás de él corría un pasillo angosto y mal iluminado. Al parecer el robot venía corriendo porque estaba visiblemente agitado. Se le hizo raro ver a un robot agitado, pero no le dio mucha importancia pues en ese momento recordó con claridad todo lo que había pasado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó con molestia.

- ¡Debes venir conmigo ahora! – Dijo el robot sin hacer caso a su pregunta.

- No voy a ir a ningún lado contigo. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

- No hay tiempo. – Interrumpió el robot. – ¡Si no vienes, todos moriremos!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Te explicaré en el camino. – Dijo el robot. – ¡Vámonos!

Con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, Amy Rose salió de su celda y siguió a Bokkun por el pasillo, sin embargo, después de un momento se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Preguntó Bokkun con fastidio.

- ¿Dónde está Cheese?

- Vamos en camino a liberarlo. – Respondió Bokkun. – Está en una pequeña celda a unos metros de aquí.

Y en efecto, después de unos pasos se detuvieron frente unas pequeñas jaulas parecidas a las que los humanos usaban para guardar a sus mascotas. Cheese estaba dormido en una de ellas. Bokkun la abrió y Amy sacó al pequeño Chao. Estaba respirando bien pero se veía que estaba muy cansado.

- Bien, debemos seguir. – Dijo Bokkun echando a correr de nuevo.

Mientras corrían Amy preguntó:

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿Por qué nos liberaste?

- Debo evitar que Sonic acabe con nosotros.

- ¡¿Sonic?!

- El Dr. Eggman lo hizo enojar demasiado y ahora está fuera de control. Si no lo detenemos destruirá este lugar junto con nosotros y todos tus amigos.

- ¡Sonic no sería capaz de algo así!

- Está fuera de sí… y si no me equivoco, tú eres la única que puede regresarlo a la normalidad.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque fue por ti que se puso así.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- El Dr. Eggman le hizo creer que habías muerto…

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Así es, pero si Sonic te ve con vida, puede que recupere el control.

- ¡Que conveniente! – Dijo Amy indignada. – Primero trata de aprovecharse de Sonic y cuando ve que no puede, te manda a ti para arreglar su desastre.

- Te equivocas. – Dijo Bokkun. – Yo vine por mi cuenta. El Dr. Eggman ya escapó. – Añadió el robot con algo de molestia.

- ¿En serio? – Dijo Amy sorprendida. - ¿Y por qué regresaste si Eggman ya está a salvo?

- Por… No importa, debemos darnos prisa.

Amy decidió no seguir preguntando y siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la habitación circular, los amigos de Sonic veían con impotencia como el erizo destrozaba el lugar. Knuckles, Rouge y Vector, que eran los más fuertes del grupo, golpeaban la puerta por donde habían entrado pero no lograban hacerle ni siquiera una abolladura.

- Oigan, no nos haría daño si nos ayudan un poco. – Dijo Vector.

- No podemos irnos sin Sonic. – Dijo Chris.

- Ya lo sabemos. – Intervino Rouge. – Pero si no encontramos como salir, de todos modos moriremos aplastados aunque logremos calmarlo, así que vengan a ayudar.

Todos corrieron hacia la puerta y comenzaron a golpearla con fuerza, con excepción de Tails, que comenzó a buscar algún botón o cable que le permitiera abrir la puerta. Al no encontrar nada, se unió a los demás. Así duraron varios minutos, pero la puerta no tenía ni un rasguño.

- Es inútil. – Dijo Charmy. - ¿Qué hacemos?

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó Vector. - ¡Espio, usa tus estrellas explosivas!

Hubo un repentino destello de felicidad en las caras de todos salvo la del camaleón.

- Lo lamento Vector, se me terminaron en la pelea contra los robots.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Knuckles - ¡Estamos atrapados!

- ¡Esperen! – Dijo Espio de pronto. – Aun tengo de estos…

Espio sacó de su traje un pequeño dardo brillante.

- Vaya… ocho sujetos no pudieron tirar una puerta a golpes, pero un dardito si podrá. – Dijo Knuckles con sarcasmo.

- Veo que sigues siendo un cabeza dura. – Dijo Espio. – Esto no es para la puerta.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Charmy de repente. - ¡Es un dardo tranquilizante!

- Buena idea. – Dijo Tails. – Espero que funcione.

- Yo también… - Dijo Espio volviéndose invisible.

Knuckles, que era el único que podía verlo, observó como el camaleón caminó sigilosamente por detrás de Sonic. Rouge también parecía estarlo siguiendo con el oído. A una distancia prudente, Espio se detuvo, se preparó y después de un momento lanzó el dardo.

Parecía que iba a acertar, pero justo en el último segundo, Sonic atrapó el dardo entre los dedos y sin quitar su sonrisa maniática, lo destrozó en su mano.

- ¡Diablos! – Exclamó Espio por lo bajo y sin hacerse visible, siguió aventando dardos al por mayor, pero Sonic los atrapó todos moviendo únicamente el brazo derecho.

- ¡JAJAJA! ¡Eso es todo lo que tienes Eggman! – Dijo Sonic.

Espio volvió a hacerse visible.

- ¡Espera Sonic, yo no soy Eggman! – Exclamó el camaleón.

- ¡¡NO ME QUIERAS ENGAÑAR!! – Gritó el erizo despidiendo una serie de bolas negras de energía que impactaron una tras otra sobre Espio antes de que éste pudiera hacer algo. El camaleón salió volando hacia atrás. Vector trató de atraparlo pero era tal la fuerza con la que Espio fue lanzado, que los dos se estrellaron contra la puerta que, a pesar de todo, siguió intacta.

- ¡Espio! ¡Vector! – Exclamó Charmy corriendo hacia ellos. Todos los demás lo siguieron. Ambos estaban bien, aunque la ropa de Espio humeaba ligeramente.

- Su poder es increíble… - Dijo el atónito camaleón.

De pronto Sonic apareció frente a ellos sobresaltándolos a todos.

- Eggman y todos sus secuaces serán destruidos… - Dijo preparando su ataque.

- ¡Sonic, somos tus amigos! – Suplicó Tails. - ¡Queremos ayudarte!

- ¿¿Ayudarme?? – Dijo Sonic burlonamente. – No necesito ninguna ayuda… Soy el ser más fuerte del universo… ¡¡SOY SONIC EL ERIZO!!

Hubo una gran explosión de energía, mayor que cualquiera de las anteriores, que empujó a todos contra la pared. El suelo alrededor de Sonic crujió y se hundió ligeramente. En las paredes aparecieron varias grietas y la puerta que no podían abrir, por fin cedió y se quebró por la mitad, aunque eso ya no era importante: no había forma de que se libraran de esa. Tails se cubrió la cara preparándose para el final. Quien iba a pensar que iba a morir a manos de su mejor amigo…

- ¡¡SONIC, NO LO HAGAS!!

Todos abrieron los ojos y voltearon hacia el otro lado de la habitación, de donde había provenido la voz. Lo que vieron hizo que su corazón diera un brinco. En el umbral de una pequeña puerta estaba parado Bokkun, pero quien había gritado no era él, sino quien estaba a su lado. Era Amy. Traía a Cheese en los brazos y jadeaba visiblemente, al parecer por haber estado corriendo.

- ¡Sonic, no les hagas daño! – Siguió diciendo Amy.

- Amy… - Masculló Tails

El ataque de Sonic bajó de intensidad. Amy puso a Cheese en los brazos de Bokkun.

- Por favor, Sonic. Ellos son tus amigos. – Dijo Amy acercándose lentamente.

Sonic comenzó a voltearse lentamente. Amy vio sus brillantes ojos carentes de pupilas y se horrorizó más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Te lo suplico… no los lastimes! – Concluyó con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Amy…estás…viva…

De pronto Sonic comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Sus músculos se tensaron, su cara se transformó en una horrible mueca de dolor. Después de unos momentos, Sonic profirió un alarido y expulsó una última onda de energía que generó una luz blanca y cegó a todos por unos instantes. Cuando la luz se disipó, Sonic había recuperado su color azul de siempre y sus pupilas verdes habían regresado a su lugar. Sonic le dirigió a Amy una breve mirada de confusión antes de caer inconciente al suelo.

* * *

- ¡¡Sonic!! – Exclamó Amy corriendo a donde había caído el erizo.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo y se arremolinaron alrededor de Sonic.

- ¿Está bien? – Preguntó Amy.

Tails corrió a arrodillarse junto a Sonic y revisó sus signos vitales.

- Solo esta desmayado. – Dijo Tails con alivio hasta que de pronto pareció recordar algo. - ¿Y que hay de ti? Pensamos que habías muerto.

- Bueno yo… - Comenzó Amy.

- ¡Las preguntas para después! – Exclamó Bokkun que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. – Por si no lo han notado, este lugar aun se esta derrumbando.

- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – Exclamó Knuckles.

- No importa, él tiene razón. – Dijo Cream. De repente su mirada se desvió hacia los brazos de Bokkun. - ¡¡Cheese!!

- Él está bien. – Respondió Bokkun. - ¡Vamos, debemos salir de aquí! ¡Síganme!

Bokkun comenzó a correr hacia la puerta por donde él y Amy habían entrado seguido por todos los demás. Knuckles y Tails tomaron a Sonic por los hombros y lo llevaron cargando.

El suelo no dejaba de sacudirse mientras todos corrían por el largo pasillo. De pronto, cerca de donde estaban las jaulas donde había estado Cheese, la pared se había derrumbado y les impedía el paso.

- ¿Y ahora que? – Preguntó Amy.

- Debemos irnos por el drenaje. – Dijo Bokkun después de pensar por un momento.

El robot regresó unos metros por donde habían venido, seguido de todos los demás, y abrió una puerta algo oxidada a su derecha. Al entrar, todos vieron que las paredes ya no eran de metal, sino de piedra y la iluminación era muy pobre. Después de correr por pasillos angostos y dar varias vueltas, encontraron en el piso una compuerta de metal cerrada con una manivela. Knuckles dejó a Sonic un momento y junto con Vector, abrió la compuerta revelando una escalera de metal que descendía hacia la oscuridad. De pronto se escuchó una explosión cerca de ellos.

- ¡Dense prisa, esto no va a aguantar mucho tiempo! – Dijo Bokkun.

- ¿Como vamos a bajar a Sonic? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Yo puedo bajarlo en mis hombros. – Dijo Vector.

Así fue como todos comenzaron a bajar por la escalera. Bokkun iba a la cabeza seguido por Rouge que alumbraba el camino con una lamparita que llevaba en el guante. Después venían Amy y Cream y luego todos los demás. De repente se escuchó otra explosión y la escalera se sacudió violentamente.

- ¡Esto se va a caer! – Exclamó Knuckles. - ¡Apúrense!

Sin embargo vino otra explosión que hizo que la escalera terminara de zafarse.

Gritando, todos se desplomaron hacia el abismo hasta que cayeron al agua. Era una fuerte corriente de agua de drenaje que los arrastró hacia abajo. Mientras eran arrastrados por el agua, todos siguieron escuchando las explosiones que cada vez eran más constantes, pero que cada vez se hacían más lejanas. La base de Eggman se estaba derrumbando pero parecía que iban a escaparse.

Al cabo de un rato de navegar por el río de agua de drenaje, por fin vieron luz. El tubo de desagüe los sacó a un pequeño río junto a una colina. Muy arriba y a lo lejos se veían las explosiones y el fuego que provenían de la planta de energía. El cielo estaba clareando, revelando que estaba apunto de amanecer. Después de un momento de respirar y toser un poco, por fin se pudieron poner de pie.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- ¡Sonic! – Exclamó Amy. - ¿Está bien?

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Vector. – Los cocodrilos somos criaturas de agua, no iba a dejar que tu amigo azul se ahogara tan fácilmente.

Vector recostó a Sonic en el pasto. El erizo seguía inconciente pero respiraba con normalidad.

- ¿Cómo está Cheese? – Preguntó Vector.

- También está bien. – Dijo Bokkun dándoselo a Cream. – Sigue dormido.

- ¿Como puedo agradecértelo? – Dijo Cream con lágrimas en los ojos.

Bokkun le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y Rouge no pudo evitar reír por lo bajo.

- Bueno, ¿ahora sí nos pueden explicar que fue lo que pasó aquí? – Dijo Charmy.

Todos miraron a Bokkun quien respondió después de unos momentos.

- Esta es la primera vez que ustedes ven la transformación oscura de Sonic, ¿no es cierto?, pues el Dr. Eggman y nosotros ya la habíamos visto una vez cuando peleábamos contra los Metarex.

- Yo también estaba, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Rouge. – Pero no fue ni por asomo tan poderosa como ahora.

- El plan del Dr. Eggman era atraer a Sonic y hacerlo enojar tanto que desatara su máximo poder para después robárselo. La mejor forma era hacerlo perder a alguien de ustedes. Especialmente a ti. – Dijo viendo a Amy. - Pero como ustedes vieron, fue demasiado para poder controlarlo.

- Yo nunca había visto a Sonic así. – Dijo Amy con tristeza. – Es de las cosas más terribles que he visto.

- ¿Creen que vaya a estar bien? – Dijo Chris.

- Espero que si… - Dijo Tails.

De repente Amy volteó confundida hacia Chris.

- Un segundo… ¿Eres Chris?

- Así es. – Respondió el muchacho. – Me da gusto verte Amy.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste?

- Apenas hace unas horas y así fue como me recibieron. – Bromeó Chris.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo Amy. – Por poco mueren por mi culpa.

- Nada de esto fue tu culpa, Amy. – Dijo Chris. – Al contrario, me alegro de haber sido de ayuda.

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó Tails de pronto. - ¡El X-Tornado está en la base!

- Descuida. – Dijo Bokkun. – Mandamos a un grupo de Robo-Peones para que lo llevaran al bosque por si intentaban escapar. Lo único malo es que le sacaron todo el combustible.

Tails suspiró con alivio.

- Vaya, ¿Quién hubiera pensado que te fuera a dar las gracias por algo?

Después de un momento Cream le preguntó a Bokkun:

- ¿Pero por qué nos rescataste?

Bokkun se tardó un momento en responder.

- Nunca estuve de acuerdo en tratar de manipular a Sonic o a ustedes de esa manera. Hacerles creer que su amiga había muerto… me pareció demasiado cruel. En parte me alegro de que el plan del Dr. Eggman no hubiera funcionado. Creo que se lo merecía.

- Creo que no eres tan malo como pensaba. – Dijo Cream.

- Pero nosotros vimos a Amy volar en pedazos – Dijo Charmy.

- Lo que vieron fue un señuelo. – Dijo Bokkun. – Un robot idéntico a Amy y uno idéntico a Cheese creados para hacerles creer que se trataba de los verdaderos. Amy y Cheese siempre estuvieron en una celda.

- ¿Y para qué fue todo ese asunto de la pelea contra los robots si de todos modos pensaban destruir a esos señuelos? – Dijo Espio.

- En parte para darles un falso sentimiento de que podían rescatar a Amy, además el cuarto donde pelearon tenía un dispositivo que almacenaba toda la energía que se gastaba en el combate.

- ¿Y para qué era esa energía? – Preguntó Rouge interesándose de repente en la conversación.

- El Dr. Eggman tenía un proyecto secreto, pero yo nunca supe realmente de qué se trataba.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Rouge. – Y seguramente los archivos explotaron junto con el resto de la base… Tendrás que venir conmigo y decirnos todo lo que sabes.

Rouge activó su radio-transmisor de pulsera.

- Agente Rouge reportándose. Adelante Central.

- Aquí Central. ¿Cuál es su situación, Agente Rouge? – Respondió una voz masculina. – No hemos sabido de usted en toda la noche.

- La base de operaciones del Dr. Eggman estaba bajo tierra y tenía un bloqueador de señal.

- ¿Y qué sucedió?

- La base fue destruida y no pude obtener los archivos, pero tengo a… ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Rouge volteó a ver a Bokkun, pero el robot ya había desaparecido.

- ¡¿A dónde fue?! – Exclamó furiosa. - ¡¿Cómo dejaron que se escapara?!

- Parece que encontraste a alguien más que superara tu inteligencia. – Dijo Knuckles con sorna.

- ¡¡CIERRA LA BOCA!!

- Agente Rouge, ¿sigue ahí?

Rouge suspiro con pesadez.

- Si comandante, aquí estoy. Voy a seguir con la investigación pero por lo pronto necesito un transporte para nueve personas. ¿Tienen mis coordenadas?

- Estamos rastreando su señal.

- También necesito a un equipo médico. Tengo a una persona inconciente. Está fuera de peligro.

- De acuerdo, enviaré un equipo de rescate. Estarán con ustedes pronto. Y después hablaremos de lo que paso en ese lugar. Cambio y fuera.

Rouge cerró su comunicador y se tiró de espaldas al pasto.

- ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que este va a ser un largo día…?

Después de eso todos permanecieron en silencio esperando al equipo de rescate mientras el sol se asomaba por el horizonte anunciando la llegada de un bello día.

* * *

Unas horas después todos fueron atendidos en el Centro Medico de Angel City. La mayoría de ellos solo tenían heridas menores. Knuckles terminó con la cabeza vendada por el tremendo golpe que le había puesto Dimond, Espio tenía unas quemaduras leves en su brazo y Vector obtuvo un esguince en su pierna derecha que lo obligó a salir caminando de la sala de emergencias con una muleta. Después de un rato, Vanilla llegó corriendo a la sala de espera.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Cream al verla.

- ¡Me llamaron del hospital y dijeron que estaban lastimados! – Dijo Vanilla.

- Estamos bien. – Dijo Cream después de abrazarla.

- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Vanilla al ver a Vector. - ¡¿Qué te pasó?!

- No es nada, cielo. – Dijo Vector. – Solo un pequeño esguince.

- ¡Pobrecito…! – Dijo Vanilla abrazándolo. Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del cocodrilo y sus ojos le brillaron.

Todos excepto Rouge permanecieron en el hospital después de que fueron atendidos. Amy duró más tiempo en observación, pero los doctores determinaron que estaba bien y solo le dieron unos calmantes y la mandaron a casa a descansar, sin embargo, al igual que los demás, se negó a hacerlo hasta saber la condición de Sonic, que seguía sin despertar.

- Su amigo está estable pero, por lo que me cuentan, hizo un gasto extraordinario de energía. – Les dijo el doctor en jefe, un oso alto de color café y mirada apacible.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo cree que tarde en despertar? – Preguntó Tails.

- No puedo saberlo, pero conociéndolo, no creo que sea mucho tiempo.

- ¿Usted conoce a Sonic? – Preguntó Amy.

- ¿Quién no conoce a Sonic? – Dijo el doctor con una sonrisa. – Este hospital se incendió en una ocasión, y de no ser por él, los daños hubieran sido mucho mayores y mucha gente hubiera salido herida. Personalmente a mí me salvó de morir aplastado por una viga… Así que no se preocupen. Estamos haciendo nuestro mejor esfuerzo por ayudarlo.

- Se lo agradezco mucho, doctor. – Dijo Amy. – ¿Podemos entrar a verlo?

- Sería mejor que lo dejaran descansar por ahora. Y por favor, llámenme Kyle.

- Gracias Kyle.

- Buenos días. – Dijo una profunda voz masculina desde el otro lado del pasillo. Al voltear, todos vieron a un lobo blanco de ojos azules. Era alto, vestía un uniforme militar gris y cargaba un maletín. A su lado venia Rouge.

- Imagino que ustedes son los amigos de Sonic el erizo. – Dijo el lobo.

- Así es. – Respondió Amy. - ¿Quién es usted?

- Mi nombre es Terry Walker, soy comandante de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Nación. La agente Rouge me contó lo sucedido y me gustaría hablar con ustedes en un sitio más privado. – Su manera de hablar era educada y amable, pero traslucía un tono de autoridad.

- Hay una sala de juntas al final del pasillo. – Dijo el doctor Kyle. – Daré la instrucción de que no los molesten.

- Se lo agradezco, doctor. Ahora, si son tan amables. – Dijo el comandante poniéndose en marcha.

Todos lo siguieron hasta la sala de juntas. Cuando todos estuvieron dentro, el comandante cerró la puerta y la cortina de la ventana que daba al pasillo. Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa rectangular con el comandante a la cabecera.

- Entiendo que han pasado una noche muy difícil así que seré breve. – Dijo el comandante sacando unos papeles de su maletín. – Hemos estado investigando las actividades del Dr. Eggman y tenemos información que indica que podría estar desarrollando un arma muy poderosa. ¿Reveló el Doctor algo de esto mientras ustedes estuvieron ahí?

- No nos dijo nada acerca de su verdadero plan. – Dijo Tails. – Aunque todo el tiempo estuvo diciendo que eso era un experimento.

- ¿Tiene idea de qué pueda ser esa arma, comandante? – Preguntó Chris.

- No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero hemos obtenido datos sobre un cierto "Proyecto MS". – Dijo el comandante. – La misión de la agente Rouge era conseguir los archivos de tal proyecto, pero como la base fue destruida, ya no pudo lograr su objetivo.

- No fue su culpa, comandante. – Dijo Knuckles aparentemente sin haberlo pensado. Rouge le dirigió una mirada un poco desconcertada. Al darse cuenta, Knuckles se sonrojó ligeramente.

- Lo sé. – Dijo el comandante. – También sé que fue lo que causó la destrucción de la base.

Todos se miraron entre sí sin hablar.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe qué fue lo que le ocurrió a Sonic el erizo? – Preguntó el comandante.

- No tenemos la menor idea. – Dijo Amy. – Pero parece que Eggman si sabía… Esa fue la razón por la que me secuestró y luego simuló mi muerte.

- Cuando viajamos al espacio ocurrió algo similar. – Dijo Rouge. – Fue aquella ocasión que uno de los tenientes Metarex capturó a su amiga Cosmo y a este muchacho. Pero su transformación no fue tan poderosa como ahora.

- Obviamente ahora estaba mas enojado. – Dijo Tails.

Todos quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que Cream se decidió a hablar.

- Amy… ¿sabes por qué secuestró a Cheese?

- Ni idea… posiblemente para hacerlos enojar aún más.

Cream volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos mientras acariciaba s su chao que dormía tranquilo en sus brazos.

- Un momento… - Dijo Vector rompiendo el silencio. - ¿Ustedes creen que todo esto tenga que ver con ese Proyecto MS?

- Seguramente si. – Dijo Charmy. – Y si se trata de un arma súper poderosa, Eggman debería necesitar una gran cantidad de energía. Por eso hizo enojar a Sonic y luego trató de robar su poder.

- Ahora que lo mencionan… - Dijo Amy. – Antes de que ustedes llegaran, Eggman dijo algo así como que Sonic iba a derrotarse a si mismo. Debió referirse a que iba a robarle su energía.

- La pregunta ahora es en que consiste ese Proyecto MS. – Dijo el comandante.

- Bueno, pero eso ya no importa, ¿o si? – Dijo Knuckles. – La base fue destruida. El plan de Eggman no funcionó.

- Yo no estaría tan segura. – Dijo Rouge. – Conociendo a Eggman, es natural pensar que haya tenido algún plan de contingencia.

- Seguiremos investigando. – Dijo el comandante poniéndose de pie. – Por ahora es todo, pero recuerden que no debemos bajar la guardia.

- Descuide, no nos volverá a tomar por sorpresa. – Dijo Amy.

- Estaremos en contacto. – Dijo el comandante antes de salir de la sala seguido por Rouge.

Todos los demás regresaron a la sala de espera cuando sonó una alarma. El doctor Kyle y un par de enfermeras llegaron corriendo y otra enfermera salió de la habitación de Sonic. Todos sus amigos se arremolinaron para ver qué sucedía.

- ¡Doctor! – Exclamó la enfermera. - ¡El paciente ha desaparecido!

- ¡¿QUE?! – Exclamaron todos.

- Fui a cambiarle el suero y ya no estaba. – Dijo la enfermera.

El doctor tomó el auricular de un teléfono que había en la pared y marcó un par de números.

- ¡Seguridad, tenemos un posible secuestro en el piso tres! – Exclamó. - ¡No dejen salir a nadie!

- ¿Habrá sido Eggman? – Dijo Amy.

- Puede que si. – Dijo Cream.

- ¡Debemos hacer algo! – Dijo Tails. – ¡Todos sepárense, puede que aun esté cerca!

- ¿Por qué hacen tanto alboroto?

Todos voltearon al pasillo por donde venían y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver al erizo azul que venia caminando lenta y despreocupadamente.

- ¡SONIC! – Exclamaron al unísono.

- ¡Vaya! – Dijo el erizo. – Solo salí a dar una vuelta, no se por qué tanta conmoción.

- ¡Sonic, estás bien! – Dijo Amy corriendo a abrazarlo.

- ¡Hey, espera! – Dijo Sonic con trabajos. - Déjame respirar…

Sonic la apartó ligeramente con los brazos. Aunque a través de los años nunca había dejado de hacerla a un lado, había aprendido a hacerlo con gentileza.

- Lo siento… - Dijo Amy recobrando la compostura. – Solo me alegra que estés bien.

- Yo siempre estoy bien. – Dijo Sonic despreocupadamente. – ¿Tu estas bien?

- Si, estoy bien, gracias.

- ¿Y ustedes? – Preguntó dirigiéndose a los demás.

- Estamos bien. – Dijo Tails.

Amy se desconcertó un poco. Después de ver como se había enfurecido era raro que ahora actuara tan indiferente. Así era Sonic normalmente, pero esta vez había algo diferente en él.

- Hola Sonic. – Dijo el doctor Kyle.

- Hola Doc. – Dijo Sonic al reconocerlo. - ¿Cómo va ese brazo?

- Muy bien, gracias… Oye, ¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió anoche?

- Un poco. Creo que me enojé más de la cuenta… creo que lastime a algunos de ustedes… les pido una disculpa. – Dijo dirigiéndose a Tails y Espio.

- No te preocupes amigo. – Dijo Tails dándole una palmada en el hombro. – Estamos contentos de que estés bien.

- Doc, me siento bien. – Dijo Sonic después de un momento. - ¿Cree que pueda dejarme salir de aquí?

El doctor lo miró por un momento.

- De acuerdo. Solo debo hacerte un chequeo rápido y te daré de alta, pero recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzos y si te sientes mal debes venir de inmediato.

- Cuente con ello, Doc. – Dijo Sonic. – Por ahora tenemos una fiesta que reanudar.

Media hora después salieron caminando del hospital. Vector iba apoyándose en su muleta con un brazo y en Vanilla del otro lado. Cheese había despertado y en esos momentos revoloteaba alegremente alrededor de Cream. Todos platicaban alegremente de cosas sin importancia, principalmente Sonic, que se veía muy animado. La única que iba en silencio y sumida en sus pensamientos era Amy. Sonic estaba aparentemente normal pero había algo en su actitud que la molestaba, aunque no sabía qué era… de pronto lo descubrió: En todo el tiempo desde que Sonic había despertado, él había evitado mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

Esa tarde en la sala de la casa de Cream, se reanudó la fiesta en honor a Amy y ahora también en honor a que todos habían regresado sanos y salvos y que habían derrotado al Dr. Eggman una vez mas. De pronto alguien tocó la puerta. Vanilla salió a abrir y se encontró con dos jóvenes ardillas mujeres.

- Buenas noches. – Dijo una de ellas. – Somos amigas de Amy Rose, ¿se encuentra ella aquí?

- Claro que si. – Dijo Vanilla alegremente. – Pasen ustedes.

- Amy, alguien vino a verte. – Dijo Vanilla una vez que llegaron a la sala.

- ¡Sarah! ¡Grace! – Exclamó Amy.

- Supimos lo que pasó anoche. – Dijo una de ellas. – No te encontramos en tu casa y pensamos que estarías aquí. ¿Estás bien?

Amy se puso de pie y corrió a abrazarlas.

- Si, estoy bien. Amigos, ellas son mis amigas Sarah y Grace. Son hermanas y trabajan conmigo – Dijo señalando primero a la más grande y luego a la más chica. Luego volteó hacia ellas. – Ellos son mis amigos. Gracias a ellos estoy con vida.

Después procedió a presentarlos uno por uno. – Ellos son Tails, Knuckles, Sonic y nuestro amigo Chris que nos visita desde la tierra. Ella es mi mejor amiga Cream, su chao Cheese y Vanilla, su mamá. Ellos son Vector, Espio…

- Y yo soy Charmy… Encantado de conocerlas. – Interrumpió el abejorro que ahora flotaba frente a ellas haciendo una reverencia. Su tono de voz había cambiado por completo.

Las amigas de Amy emitieron unas leves risillas.

- Sería un honor que se unieran a nuestra fiesta. – Continuó Charmy.

- Muchas gracias Charmy. – Dijo Grace.

- Pero antes les voy a pedir que me acompañen al vestíbulo a dejar sus cosas.

Y diciendo esto, los tres salieron de la habitación. Cuando todos se sentaron de nuevo, Vector dijo con orgullo:

- No cabe duda que aprendió del mejor.

- Pues no sé de quien hablas porque tú siempre te quedabas pasmado cuando veías a una mujer. – Dijo Espio.

- ¡Oye, eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Vector furioso. Todos los demás soltaron una sonora carcajada.

La fiesta prosiguió de maravilla. Todos platicaban animadamente con las nuevas invitadas sobre varios temas, desde la llegada de Chris a sus aventuras en la tierra. Chris se enteró de que ese planeta se llamaba Mobius y Amy se quedó sorprendida al enterarse de que Chris tenía setenta y tantos años. Espio por su parte se quedó maravillado con la finura de la espada de Chris.

- No puedo creerlo, esto realmente es una obra de arte. – Dijo el camaleón.

- Mi maestro dijo que era muy antigua y al parecer tenía poderes especiales. – Dijo Chris.

- ¿Tu maestro de artes marciales es el Sr. Tanaka? – Preguntó Amy.

- Así es. – Respondió Chris. – Es uno de los hombres más maravillosos que he conocido.

Después de eso hablaron de la batalla que habían tenido, sin embargo nadie toco el tema de lo que había pasado con Sonic.

- Entonces peleamos contra unos cien robots de dos metros de altura. – Relató Vector.

- Ahí va de nuevo. – Exclamó Espio fingiendo exasperación.

- Claro que los vencimos sin problemas. – Continuó el cocodrilo. – Pero después nos tocó contra cuatro robots que si nos costaron un poco de trabajo…

La expresión de Cream cambió súbitamente.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo poniéndose de pie.

Cream salió de la habitación hacia el vestíbulo de la casa. Después de un momento, Tails también se puso de pie y fue tras ella. La encontró sentada en el suelo recargada contra la pared abrazándose las rodillas y con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Cream? – Dijo Tails acercándose a ella y causándole un sobresalto.

- Oh… Tails… No te vi venir.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- No, nada… es solo…

Tails se sentó junto a ella.

- Se trata de Emerl, ¿verdad?

Cream no contestó hasta después de unos segundos. – Pensé que ya lo había superado. Pero verlo de nuevo… ver en lo que se ha convertido y tener que pelear con él…

Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Cream.

- Él significaba mucho para ti, ¿no es cierto?

- Si… Se podría decir que… él fue mi primer amor…

Cream se sorprendió a sí misma. Nunca antes le había dicho esto a alguien, sin embargo se sintió bien al hacerlo. Tails se quedó en silencio.

- ¿Sabes? - Cream continuó. - Cuando ocurrió lo de Cosmo yo lloré mucho. Me dolió mucho haber perdido a mi amiga, pero me dolió más ver que tú estabas pasando por lo mismo que yo pasé cuando perdí a Emerl.

Tails siguió sin hablar.

- Pensé que sería cuestión de tiempo para que los dos superáramos nuestra pena… Esperaba que un día se nos fuera a olvidar todo, pero ahora comprendo que eso nunca va a pasar… Sin embargo yo te admiro por lo bien que has sobrellevado las cosas.

- Estoy muy lejos de superar lo que pasó. – Dijo Tails en un susurro. – Todas las noches miro esa flor esperando que un día ella regrese… en el fondo sé que eso nunca va a pasar, pero no puedo dejar de hacerme ilusiones.

Esta vez fue Cream la que no contestó.

- Pero no puedo imaginar lo que haría si Cosmo regresara siendo mala…

Tails rodeó a Cream con su brazo. Cream se sobresaltó de nuevo.

- Se que debe ser horrible tener que pelear con quien amas. – Continuó Tails. – Pero recuerda que no estás sola. Debe haber una forma de reparar el daño que le hizo Eggman y cuenta con que la vamos a encontrar.

Para entonces, Cream lloraba profusamente pero en silencio.

- Muchas gracias… por todo…

Ambos se quedaron así durante un rato después de que Cream dejara de llorar. De pronto ella se puso de pie.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él.

- Voy a tomar un poco de aire.

- Te acompaño.

- Necesito estar sola un momento… No te preocupes por mí. – Agregó con una sonrisa. – Regresa con los demás.

Sin decir otra cosa, ella abrió la puerta y salió al frío de la noche. Estuvo parada unos momentos hasta que escuchó un ruido proveniente del bosque.

"Debe ser el viento," pensó.

Pero volvió a escuchar el ruido. Era como un susurro.

_Cream…_

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – Preguntó.

_Ven aquí…_

- ¿Quién eres? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia los árboles en completa alerta. – Sal ahora mismo.

Se escuchó un movimiento de hojas y una figura conocida apareció entre los árboles. Cream se acercó para verlo mejor y se sobresaltó al reconocerlo. Era Bokkun.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – Preguntó ella sin bajar la guardia.

- No vengo a hacerte daño. – Respondió Bokkun. – Solo quiero hablar pero no puedo dejarme ver.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella. – Iremos atrás de la casa. No más lejos.

Mientras caminaban él comenzó a hablar.

- Lamento haberme escapado hace unas horas pero no podía arriesgarme a que me atrapara la policía.

- Entiendo… ¿Y por qué viniste?

- Siento que les debo una disculpa y una explicación a tus amigos y sobre todo a ti.

- ¿Una disculpa? Pero el plan fue de Eggman. Tú solo seguías sus órdenes.

- Aun así no debí hacerlo. Esta vez el Doctor se extralimitó… - Bokkun comenzó a titubear. - Originalmente el plan era secuestrarte a ti… por eso nos llevamos primero a tu amigo, para tenderte una trampa… También por eso usó a Emerl.

Cream se sorprendió de escuchar eso, pero le sorprendió más otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

- Sin embargo convencí al Doctor de secuestrar a Amy y no a ti. – Continuó Bokkun sin contestar la pregunta. - Le dije que ella tenía un lazo mayor con Sonic y sería más fácil manipularlo… pero esa no fue la verdadera razón.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Sabes?, yo no soy realmente un robot. – Dijo Bokkun. – El término correcto sería un cyborg. Soy un ser vivo combinado con maquina. Es por eso que puedo crecer. Tengo cerebro y otros órganos… incluyendo el corazón.

- No sabía… ¿pero a qué va todo esto?

Bokkun titubeó un poco y después sacó de su guante un pequeño portarretrato dorado en forma de corazón.

- Ten…

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Cream tomando el portarretrato

- Ábrelo. – Dijo Bokkun con voz temblorosa.

Cream lo abrió y se quedó boquiabierta con lo que vio. El portarretrato tenía dos fotografías, ambas de ella. Una era de cuando todavía era niña y la otra era del último cumpleaños de Tails que celebraron en casa de ella.

- He tenido esto desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo he considerado como mi amuleto de la suerte porque yo… yo… - Bokkun se detuvo un momento para reunir el valor para decir la siguiente frase. – Yo estoy enamorado de ti…

Cream miró estupefacta a Bokkun sin atinar a decir palabra alguna.

- Bokkun… yo…

- No te preocupes. – Dijo él. – No espero que sientas lo mismo, pero ya no podía quedarme callado… No después de lo que pasó… Por eso quería que supieras que hice lo posible por ahorrarte sufrimiento y pedirte perdón porque aún así te hice sufrir.

- Tu no tienes la culpa Bokkun y te lo agradezco mucho… pero yo…

- Lo sé – Dijo Bokkun. – Por cierto, el Emerl que tú conociste y quisiste fue destruido en aquel entonces. El que viste anoche es solo una réplica que hizo el Dr. Eggman con un programa que lo obliga a fingir que te conoce… Pensé que deberías saberlo.

Una vez más las lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Cream. Pronto comenzó a sollozar. Bokkun se acercó y puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Esta probablemente sea la última vez que nos veamos. – Dijo Bokkun. – He desobedecido fuertemente al Dr. Eggman y seguramente lo pagaré con el destierro. Por eso debes quedarte con el portarretrato.

Bokkun se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar pero de pronto se detuvo.

- Me olvidaba. Esto es un regalo para tu amiga Rouge por guardar mi secreto.

Bokkun le dio a Cream una pequeña ficha para apostar de color dorado. De un lado tenía inscrito el logo de "Casino Park".

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Cream.

- Es una llave para una de las bases del Dr. Eggman. Adentro de esta ficha hay un microchip que les dará acceso a la computadora principal donde el Doctor guarda todos sus proyectos.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Cream con una sonrisa y Bokkun le regresó una igual.

De repente se escuchó una voz que provenía de la puerta de la casa. Era la de Tails.

- ¡Cream!, ¿dónde estás?

- Debo irme. – Dijo Bokkun encendiendo el propulsor de su espalda. En seguida se elevó por los aires.

- Espera… - Exclamó Cream.

- Talvez nos volvamos a ver… - Dijo Bokkun perdiéndose de vista.

Cream se quedó inmóvil durante un buen rato hasta que Tails apareció por una esquina de la casa. El zorro sonrió aliviado al verla.

- Aquí estas… pensé que te había pasado algo.

- Estoy bien. – Dijo ella. – Solo que vino Bokkun a visitarme.

- ¡¿Bokkun?! – Exclamó él. - ¡¿Dónde está?!

- Tranquilo… solo vino a disculparse y ya se fue.

- ¿Disculparse?

- Por lo que pasó ayer… Y también para darme esto. – Dijo ella mostrándole la ficha.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó él examinándola.

- Es una llave de acceso a la computadora del Dr. Eggman.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y por qué te la dio?

- No lo sé. – Mintió ella.

- Bueno, nos ocuparemos de eso después. – Dijo Tails. – Por ahora vamos a regresar a la fiesta.

- Esta bien…

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso a la casa. En la mente de Cream revoloteaban un millón de pensamientos. En ese momento lo único que le quedaba claro era que nunca se había sentido más confundida en toda su vida.

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, en la destruida planta de energía, algo comenzó a moverse debajo de los escombros. Eventualmente una figura logró salir a la superficie. En la oscuridad de la noche solo se veía como una sombra salvo sus refulgentes ojos rojos.

La figura se puso de pie y examinó sus brazos, piernas y cuerpo. Un leve ruido robótico se escuchaba cada vez que se movía. De repente volteó hacia el cielo y de su interior surgió una grave y escalofriante voz metálica:

- Soy el ser más fuerte del universo… ¡¡SOY SONIC EL ERIZO!!

La criatura encendió un propulsor en su espalda y se perdió volando en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡¡Amy esta viva!! (Les dije que habría una sorpresa en este capítulo )

Este fue un capitulo de transición, sin embargo pasaron cosas grandes: Nuevos problemas, viejos y nuevos amores, y un nuevo enemigo… un punto extra para el que adivine quien es…

Y si no adivinan, tendrán que verlo en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Aumentando las Apuestas Parte 1

**CAPITULO VII**

**AUMENTANDO LAS APUESTAS**

**Primera Parte**

- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – Preguntó Amy en cuanto regresaron Tails y Cream a la sala de la casa.

- ¡Chao chao! – Exclamó Cheese abalanzándose sobre ella.

- Ya nos tenías preocupados, hija. – Dijo Vanilla.

- Yo… solo salí a tomar aire. – Dijo Cream un poco desconcertada por la preocupación de todos.

- ¿Tanto tiempo? – Dijo Sonic. – Que bueno que no te congelaste.

Cream miró el reloj que colgaba de la pared y se dio cuenta que se había ausentado de la fiesta por más de media hora.

- Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó. – No fue mi intención preocuparlos.

Cream se dirigió al sillón más cercano acompañada por Tails, que en esos momentos le rodeaba la espalda con su brazo. Una vez que ella se sentó, él se sentó a su lado, sin embargo retiró el brazo de la espalda de ella.

- ¿Me estás escuchando?

Charmy se llevó un sobresalto e inmediatamente regresó la mirada a Grace, con quien había estado platicando en una esquina de la habitación desde que Sarah entablara conversación con Amy.

- Oh… lo lamento mucho. – Se disculpó. – Me distraje un momento.

- Ya me di cuenta. – Dijo ella con molestia en la voz.

- Mis más sinceras disculpas. – Dijo él. – Debe haber una forma en que pueda compensarte. – Añadió con una sonrisa sagaz.

- Puede que sí. – Dijo ella sonriendo levemente. – Déjame pensarlo.

- Y mientras lo piensas, talvez podrías darme tu número. Me gustaría saber cual fue tu decisión.

La sonrisa de ella se hizo más evidente. Después de un momento, sacó un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, escribió su número telefónico y se lo dio a Charmy.

- Excelente. – Dijo él guardando el papel en su bolsillo.

- Ya nos tenemos que ir, Grace. – Dijo Sarah desde el otro lado de la sala.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Grace poniéndose de pie.

- Yo las acompaño. – Dijo Charmy parándose también. Después de que ellas dos se despidieran de todos, los tres salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces dónde estabas? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- No me sentía muy bien y salí a tomar un poco de aire. – Después Cream titubeó un poco. – También me encontré a Bokkun.

- ¡¿Bokkun?! – Exclamó Knuckles. – ¿Qué hacía ese remedo de robot aquí?

- ¡Hey, no olvides que ese remedo de robot nos salvó la vida! – Soltó ella. – ¡Para tu información él solo vino a disculparse por los problemas que nos causó!

Knuckles miró al suelo apenado y se quedó en silencio. Ella tenía razón, pero a Tails le extrañó que Cream lo hubiera defendido con tanta vehemencia.

- ¿Bokkun se disculpó? – Preguntó Amy.

- Eso es muy extraño. – Dijo Vector. – Para empezar, él no fue quien planeó el secuestro. Fue Eggman.

- Además no es la primera vez que nos hacen jugarretas del estilo y nunca se había disculpado. – Dijo Espio.

- Talvez él haya cambiado. – Dijo Chris. – Empezando porque nos ayudó a salir de ese lugar.

- La pregunta es ¿qué lo hizo cambiar? – Dijo Sonic. - ¿Y por qué solo se lo dijo a Cream?

La coneja desvió la mirada al piso y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían calientes. El zorro a su lado se dio cuenta y eso hizo que se sonrojara aún más. De repente una voz detrás de ella la sobresaltó.

- Porque ella es la única de nosotros que le hubiera dado oportunidad de dar su versión sin entregarlo a la policía. – Dijo Charmy, quien acababa de regresar a la habitación. – Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- ¿Podrías decirnos que fue lo que ocurrió? – Preguntó Amy.

Cream les contó su encuentro con Bokkun, omitiendo, por supuesto, los detalles que ellos no necesitaban saber. También les dijo sobre la ficha que él le dio.

- ¿Dices que esto es una llave para la computadora de Eggman? – Preguntó Sonic viendo la ficha de cerca. – Parece una ficha para apostar común y corriente.

- ¿Y por qué te la dio? – Preguntó Amy. – Una cosa es disculparse por lo ocurrido y otra es darte acceso a la computadora con los secretos de su jefe.

- Escuchen. – Dijo Knuckles. – No quiero sonar malagradecido, pero ¿no se les ha ocurrido que esto pueda ser otra trampa?

- Yo también lo pensé en un principio. – Dijo Cream. – Pero Bokkun dijo que como desobedeció a Eggman, seguramente será desterrado y por lo tanto ese era un regalo para nosotros y principalmente para Rouge.

- Entonces se está vengando de Eggman. – Dijo Chris.

- Más bien yo creo que nos quiere ayudar a nosotros. – Dijo Amy.

- ¿Te dijo por qué era para Rouge? – Preguntó Sonic.

- No. – Mintió ella. – Pero supongo que porque ella es la agente del gobierno.

- Debemos analizar esa ficha. – Dijo Charmy. – Yo también creo que Bokkun está actuando de buena fe, pero un buen detective debe investigar todos los ángulos posibles en un caso y no podemos dejar de lado la posibilidad de que sea una trampa.

- Veo que sí has puesto atención a lo que digo. – Dijo Vector.

Charmy sonrió con sinceridad.

- Si es una especie de llave, debe tener algún componente electrónico adentro. – Dijo Tails. – Podemos analizarlo en mi laboratorio.

- Y debemos planear una forma de investigar ese casino. – Dijo Chris. - ¿Ustedes lo conocen?

- Por supuesto, es una de las principales atracciones de Angel City. – Dijo Amy. – Nunca hubiera imaginado que le pertenecía a Eggman… Ahora veo de dónde saca los fondos para hacer sus inventos.

- Bueno, primero tenemos que ver qué pasa con esa llave. – Dijo Vector. – Mañana me pondré en contacto con Rouge para decirle lo que pasó.

- Yo lo haré. – Dijo Cream. – Después de todo Bokkun me pidió que le diera a ella la llave.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Amy. – Creo que es hora de irnos. Mañana me gustaría llevar a Chris a conocer la ciudad. Cream y Tails ¿creen que nos puedan acompañar?

- Por supuesto. – Dijeron los dos.

- ¿Y tú, Sonic?

- Yo… sí claro. – Replicó el erizo después de un momento. No sonaba muy convencido.

- Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, Chris. – Dijo Vanilla. – Eres bienvenido.

- ¡Chao chao! – Exclamó Cheese

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo el muchacho

- Muy bien, pues vámonos. – Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie.

Todos se despidieron, salieron de la casa y se fueron dirigiendo a sus hogares. Tails fue el último en despedirse de Cream.

- ¿Ya estás mejor?

- Si Tails. – Respondió ella dándole un abrazo. – Muchas gracias.

Minutos más tarde, el zorro se encontraba manejando el Gust camino a su casa. Estaba feliz de que aquel episodio hubiera terminado, sin embargo había algo que lo molestaba. Había algo diferente en Cream después de que ella volviera a la casa, pero Tails no sabía qué era exactamente. En la soledad de su vehículo, Tails dijo en voz alta la pregunta que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza.

- ¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó entre Cream y Bokkun?

* * *

Anteriormente, la forma más usual que tenían los mobianos para transportarse de un poblado a otro era el sistema ferroviario, que además, en su tiempo era el método más económico y eficiente que existía. Sin embargo, con la llegada de los flotamoviles, ese medio de transporte fue teniendo cada vez menos afluencia haciendo que dejaran de funcionar la mayoría de las líneas.

Una de éstas fue la línea que cruzaba la zona desértica al norte de Angel City. Y una de las estaciones que había dejado de funcionar era Bullet Station, la cual se encontraba al borde de un imponente cañón.

Desde hace mucho tiempo esa estación había permanecido abandonada, y la aridez del terreno donde se encontraba y la inclemencia del clima hacía imposible que fuera habitable incluso para los vagos y mal vivientes… Todo esto propiciaba las condiciones ideales para que el Dr. Eggman construyera en aquel lugar su más grande base secreta.

- Doctor, ya nos queda poco combustible. – Informo Decoe.

Eggman se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la capsula de escape y luego revisó el pequeño radar que estaba en la consola de control.

- No se preocupen, ya estamos cerca.

Y en efecto, al cabo de unos minutos la nave descendió sobre las vías del tren abandonado y sus ocupantes salieron, primero el Dr. Eggman, luego Decoe y Bocoe y al final los Cuatro Colosos. Era una noche tranquila y placentera que contrastaba con los pensamientos atribulados del Dr. Eggman.

En todo el tiempo de haber luchado contra Sonic, y a pesar de que el erizo siempre le estropeaba los planes, Eggman nunca había temido por su vida hasta la noche anterior. El Doctor ya había visto la transformación oscura de Sonic, pero el poder que había mostrado aquella vez en el espacio no se comparaba para nada con la que desplegó la noche anterior… y tampoco la crueldad en sus ojos.

"Debo tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante si quiero que mi plan del Imperio Eggman tenga éxito", pensó el Doctor, "mi falta de planeación me costó a mi más grande creación, así que esta vez tendré que darlo todo si quiero triunfar"

- Doctor, ya está listo.

Eggman salió de sus pensamientos y se dirigió al andén de la estación. Decoe y Bocoe estaban de pie junto a una máquina expendedora de boletos vieja, llena de polvo y con letrero que decía "Fuera de servicio". Eggman se aproximó, tecleó un par de comandos y la maquina se encendió. Después, Eggman pronunció su nombre y luego se acercó a la pantalla, de la cual salió un pequeño rayo de luz que escaneó sus retinas. Un segundo después, el suelo comenzó a vibrar y la vía donde se había quedado la capsula de escape comenzó a hundirse hasta que la nave estuvo completamente bajo la tierra, después la vía regresó, pero la nave había desaparecido. A su vez, la máquina de boletos se deslizó hacia un lado revelando la entrada a un elevador el cual abordaron Eggman y sus robots.

El elevador descendió durante un buen rato y eventualmente se detuvo. Los siete salieron a un amplio pasillo de metal bien iluminado y limpio. Del lado izquierdo había una serie de ventanas que daban a lo que parecía un gran hangar que en ese momento se encontraba a oscuras y por lo tanto no se podía ver que había adentro. Recorrieron el pasillo y llegaron a una sala de control. Eggman se sentó y revisó la computadora.

El Doctor tenía dos computadoras principales, las cuales se enlazaban con todas sus bases secretas. Una era la que tenía en el casino y la otra era la que tenía enfrente.

- Veamos nuestra situación. – Dijo Eggman.

En la pantalla apareció un mapa de Angel City y sus alrededores. En él había varios puntos brillantes que señalaban las bases y escondites de Eggman. El Doctor no podía evitar congratularse de lo bien que había planeado la ubicación de sus escondites.

En el corazón de Angel City había un punto con la inscripción "Casino Park". Esa era su principal fuente de ingresos para financiar sus invenciones. Era una base pequeña pero tenía varios experimentos importantes.

Al sur de la ciudad, uno de los puntos marcaba una base llamada "Circus Park", un circo abandonado donde hacía sus pruebas mecánicas. Al oeste, adentrado en el bosque, brillaba otro punto con la leyenda "Cryptic Castle", un antiguo castillo que el Doctor había tomado prestado para sus experimentos biológicos y cuya fama de estar embrujado le había librado de viajeros curiosos. Otro punto brillaba al noroeste con el nombre de "Lava Shelter" y era una base de emergencia ubicada dentro del Monte Angelius, un volcán activo lejos de la ciudad. El quinto y más grande punto estaba en el cañón donde ellos se encontraban y tenía la leyenda de "Bullet Station" y por último un punto al noreste de la ciudad marcado con el nombre de "Power Plant".

Eggman revisó el estatus de todas sus bases. Cinco de ellas marcaban como "Funcionamiento correcto", mientras que la base de la planta de poder marcaba como "Comunicación interrumpida" y el último mensaje que provino de la base la noche anterior decía:

Estatus:

- Condición crítica

- Daño irreparable

- Destrucción inminente

- Proyecto MS abortado

El Doctor suspiró con pesadez. Era bueno saber que sus otras bases de operaciones seguían funcionando bien. De repente algo le vino a la mente y comenzó a teclear algo. Al cabo de unos segundos la pantalla mostró el mensaje de "Localizador no encontrado".

- ¿Cree que esté bien, Doctor? – Preguntó Decoe.

- Confió en que sí. – Respondió Eggman. – No hice a Bokkun para que fuera un debilucho. Además en las noticias no dijeron haber encontrado cuerpos en la planta de energía.

- ¿Entonces cree que Bokkun pudo sacar a Sonic y sus amigos? – Preguntó Bocoe.

- Sé que así fue. – Dijo Eggman.

- ¿Pero por qué lo hizo? – Preguntó Decoe. - ¿Qué hizo que Bokkun prefiriera salvar a Sonic que irse con nosotros?

Eggman tardó un momento en responder.

- Y yo que voy a saber. – Dijo el Doctor poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la salida. – Por ahora me iré a dormir, que mañana tendremos un día ocupado.

- Si, Doctor. – Dijeron los dos robots.

- Ustedes cuatro. – Dijo Eggman. – Buen trabajo. Ahora diríjanse a la sala de reparaciones.

- A la orden, Doctor. – Respondieron Emerl y los demás y salieron por una puerta que había al fondo.

Eggman salió de la habitación por la puerta donde entró, caminó el largo pasillo, bajo un par de pisos por el elevador y salió a otro pasillo más amplio con puertas a los lados. Su dormitorio estaba al fondo. Durante todo el camino fue pensando en Bokkun. Eggman sabía por qué el cyborg los había abandonado. Había encontrado su portarretratos hace algún tiempo y había visto su interior, por lo cual no le extrañó en lo más mínimo que Bokkun hubiera tratado de convencerlo de no secuestrar a Cream. Tampoco lo sorprendió que hubiera regresado a tratar de salvarla.

- Solo espero que lo haya logrado. – Dijo en voz baja.

El Doctor entró a su habitación, se tiró a la cama y en poco tiempo cayó en un profundo sueño, ignorante de que en la superficie, una figura oculta en la oscuridad se acercaba a la máquina de boletos y pronunciaba el nombre de Ivo Robotnik, con una voz idéntica a la de él. Después, la máquina le revisó los ojos rojos y brillantes, sin embargo esta vez, de esos ojos salió otro rayo hacia la máquina hasta que ésta marcó en la pantalla "Acceso Permitido". La máquina se deslizó hacia un lado y la figura entró al elevador.

* * *

Después de teclear durante lo que pareció una eternidad, Rouge por fin terminó de hacer el papeleo reglamentario después de una asignación. Esa parte era de las pocas cosas que no le gustaba de ser una agente del gobierno. Eso y, por supuesto, recibir órdenes. Aunque sus habilidades le habían ganado el respeto de sus superiores, sobre todo del Comandante Walker, aún no se acostumbraba por completo a estar atada a una cadena de órdenes ni a una serie de trámites burocráticos.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Rouge se sentía un poco avergonzada. Era la primera vez que fracasaba en una misión y sabía que el Comandante no estaba muy contento con ella. Rouge se reclinó en su silla y comenzó a pensar qué era lo que debía hacer para descubrir el plan del Dr. Eggman ahora que la única base de la que tenían conocimiento había sido destruida.

De pronto su comunicador portátil sonó. Rouge lo sacó de su funda y vio en la pantalla un número familiar. Activó la transmisión y en la pequeña pantalla apareció la cara de Cream.

- Hola Rouge. – Dijo la coneja. - ¿No interrumpo nada importante?

- No mucho, estaba por irme, ¿qué sucede?

Cream titubeó un poco buscando por dónde empezar.

- Bokkun vino a visitarme hace un rato.

- ¡Ese cobarde pedazo de chatarra! – Exclamó Rouge. - ¿Qué tenía que hacer en tu casa?

- Tranquilízate Rouge – Dijo Cream con cierta molestia. - ¿Por qué todos la traen contra él? De no haber sido por él, todos estaríamos muertos.

- Tienes razón, chica, lo siento. – Dijo Rouge después de un momento. – ¿Pero qué estaba haciendo ahí?

- Él vino a disculparse conmigo por lo que ocurrió ayer.

- ¿De verdad?... ¿Y solamente eso?, ¿no te dijo nada más? – Preguntó con su característico tono pícaro.

Cream sabía a lo que se refería, pero no respondió. Después de un momento, Rouge soltó una leve risilla.

- Así que al fin soltó la sopa, ¿eh? – Dijo Rouge divertida. – No resultó tan cobarde como pensé.

- ¡Déjalo en paz! – Dijo Cream más agresivamente. - ¡Él solo trató de hacer lo correcto!

- ¡Vaya!… ¿ahora quien necesita calmarse? No deberías ser tan visceral muchacha, te puede traer problemas. – Dijo Rouge.

- ¿Desde cuándo sabías? – Dijo Cream recuperando la calma.

- Ya tiene mucho tiempo. Desde que fuimos al espacio.

Cream guardó silencio. Después de un momento, Rouge continuó.

- Lo que me sorprende es el atractivo que resultaste tener.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Cream.

- Vaya, mientras más obvio, más difícil de ver. – Dijo Rouge riendo. – Ya te darás cuenta.

Cream decidió que no tenía sentido tratar de sacarle información a Rouge y optó por reprimir su curiosidad.

- Bueno, en realidad llamé para decirte que Bokkun me dio algo para ti.

- ¿En serio? ¿Es una carta de agradecimiento o algo así?

- Algo más interesante. – Dijo Cream. – Una ficha de apostar.

- ¿Qué tiene de interesante una ficha de apostar?

- Que según Bokkun, es una llave para la computadora maestra del Dr. Eggman.

- ¿¡De verdad!? – Exclamó Rouge recobrando por completo la seriedad. – Hazme el favor de describirla.

- Es una ficha dorada con el logo de "Casino Park". Supuestamente tiene un microchip adentro que nos dará acceso a la computadora.

- ¿Y no te dijo como debemos usarla?

- No, ya no le pude preguntar.

- Rayos… yo pensé que sería fácil… No importa, voy a hablarlo con el comandante y veremos qué hacer. Debo irme.

- De acuerdo.

- Ah y… gracias muchacha. – Dijo Rouge antes de cortar la comunicación.

Rouge se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la oficina del comandante, sin embargo, no tuvo que llegar porque se lo encontró en el camino.

- Comandante, parece que tenemos una nueva pista en el caso Eggman. Cream, una de las amigas de Sonic el erizo, recibió una visita del robot que nos rescató de la base del Doctor. Le dio lo que parece ser la llave de la computadora principal de Eggman.

- ¿Y dónde está esa computadora?

- Al parecer en Casino Park.

El comandante se puso pensativo.

- No me sorprende que un lugar de ese tipo le pertenezca a Eggman. ¿Pero como sabemos que no es una trampa?

- Ese robot está enamorado de Cream. – Respondió Rouge. – No creo que sea una trampa.

- ¿Enamorado?... ¿un robot? – Dijo el comandante con incredulidad.

- Es una larga historia, pero es verdad.

- De acuerdo, ¿cuántos agentes cree que sean necesarios?

- Es probable que ese casino esté repleto de cámaras de seguridad y será muy fácil identificar a los agentes de gobierno. No me gusta mucho, pero es mejor utilizar la ayuda de una agencia privada en esta ocasión.

- Estoy de acuerdo. ¿A quién va a buscar?

- Los Chaotix. – Respondió Rouge.

El comandante se comenzó a acariciar la barbilla.

- Esos sujetos pasaron de ser unos donnadies a estar entre las agencias más prestigiadas en poco tiempo. Esto puede funcionar… De acuerdo, a partir de ahora la dejo a cargo del caso. Repórteme cualquier avance cuanto antes.

- Si señor. – Respondió Rouge.

- Y Agente Rouge… no me falle.

- Desde luego que no, señor.

El comandante siguió su camino y Rouge regresó a su escritorio y recogió sus cosas. Esta podría ser la oportunidad que estaba esperando para reivindicarse por estropear la misión anterior y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

* * *

- ¿Ya están todos listos? – Exclamó Amy mientras Sonic, Tails y Chris empacaban unas cuantas cosas en la cajuela de lo que Chris identificó como la versión flotante de una camioneta. Se encontraban afuera de la casa de Cream.

- ¿Qué es esto, Amy? – Preguntó Chris señalando al vehículo.

- Es una flota-van – Dijo Amy alegremente. – Ésta en particular es una BreezeMaster. Le dije a Sarah que te iba a llevar a conocer la ciudad y me la prestó. ¿No es bonita?

- Ya lo creo. – Dijo Chris metiendo la última maleta y cerrando la cajuela. – ¿Y Cream?

- Aquí estoy. – Dijo Cream saliendo de la casa. Cheese iba volando al lado de su cabeza.

- Muy bien, pues vámonos. – Dijo Amy subiéndose al asiento del conductor y después señaló a Chris, Tails y Cream. – Ustedes tres van a ir en al asiento de atrás. Sonic, tú vienes conmigo.

- No Amy, gracias. – Dijo el erizo. – Prefiero irme en el techo.

- Sabes que nos pueden multar. – Dijo Amy dejando de sonreír. – Sube aquí.

- Pero yo…

- ¡AHORA!

Sonic suspiró con resignación y subió al asiento del copiloto. Una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Amy prendió el motor.

- ¡Diviértanse mucho! – Dijo Vanilla quien había salido a despedirlos.

- Gracias mamá. – Dijo Cream.

- Gracias Vanilla. – Dijeron los demás.

Un segundo después, el vehículo se elevó ligeramente y se perdió entre los árboles. Después de unos minutos salieron a la carretera que ya tenía bastante transito a pesar de ser temprano.

- No puedo creer lo mucho que ha cambiado el estilo de vida por aquí. – Comentó Chris.

- Angel City es una de las ciudades más importantes de Mobius por su cercanía a Angel Island. – Dijo Amy. – Es por eso que ha crecido tanto.

- Afortunadamente sigue siendo un lugar tranquilo. – Dijo Cream. – Aunque a veces nos llegamos a encontrar embotellamientos.

- Bah, yo siempre voy a preferir la naturaleza. – Dijo Sonic.

- No seas aguafiestas Sonic. – Dijo Amy. – La ciudad también tiene su encanto. Deberías buscar un departamento Chris.

- Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar aquí? – Dijo Tails.

- Quiero hacer algunas investigaciones acerca de este mundo. – Dijo Chris. – Pero fuera de eso, no tengo ninguna prisa por regresar. Además me puedo comunicar con mis amigos. Recuérdenme hacerlo cuando volvamos. También quiero conocer bien tu taller Tails.

- Desde luego. – Respondió jovialmente el zorro. – Eres bienvenido.

- ¿Y cómo fue que pudiste regresar sin las Esmeraldas Caos? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Construí una maquina como la que los ayudo a regresar a ustedes y aproveché una alineación planetaria para obtener la energía necesaria. Así fue como hizo Eggman para hacerme volver a casa… por cierto, lamento mucho no haberme podido despedir entonces.

- No te preocupes amigo. – Dijo Sonic. – Ya estás de regreso y eso es lo que cuenta.

- ¿Dices que hubo una alineación planetaria? – Preguntó Tails de pronto.

- Así es, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

- Que coincidencia. Aquí va a pasar un cometa milenario en unos días.

- Va a pasar muy cerca de nosotros y dicen que se verá espectacular. Incluso van a hacer festivales en algunas ciudades. – Dijo Cream.

- Lo llaman el Cometa Negro. – Intervino Amy. – Dicen que es muy bonito a pesar del nombre.

- ¡Ese cometa va a pasar por la Tierra también! – Exclamó Chris.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo Tails. - ¿Cómo es posible?

- No tengo idea, pero es muy interesante.

- Deberíamos ir a uno de los festivales. – Dijo Amy. – Escuché que el de la ciudad de Westopolis va a ser el más grande. No está muy lejos de Angel City y si nos vamos en el X-Tornado llegaríamos más rápido.

- Buena idea Amy. – Dijo Cream.

- ¡¡Chao chao!! – Exclamó Cheese.

- Imagínense. – Continuó Amy. – Observar las estrellas y de repente ver al cometa pasar… ¿No te parece romántico Sonic?... ¡SONIC!

El erizo, que se estaba quedando dormido, se sobresaltó tanto que casi salta por la ventana.

- ¿¡Qué pasa!?

Amy dio un resoplido de molestia.

- Nada, olvídalo… de verdad que contigo no se puede…

Todos los demás rieron alegremente y siguieron su camino hacia la ciudad.

* * *

Durante todo el día estuvieron recorriendo los lugares más bonitos de Angel City. Pasaron por la zona residencial, por el museo de historia y recorrieron la zona comercial deteniéndose en algunas tiendas y en el café donde trabajaba Amy. De pronto, al doblar una esquina Cream vio un edificio muy grande con un letrero rodeado de luces que se le hizo familiar. De repente exclamó.

- ¡Espera Amy!

Amy hundió el pie en el freno haciendo que todos se sacudieran con violencia. Por fortuna no había nadie atrás de ellos porque de haber sido así, se hubieran estrellado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Amy.

- Miren. – Dijo Cream señalando el edificio. – Este es el casino de Eggman.

Y en efecto, el letrero que colgaba en la entrada decía "Casino Park" con las mismas letras que estaban inscritas en la ficha que le había dado Bokkun.

- Es cierto. – Dijo Tails. – ¿Pero por qué tendría Eggman una base secreta en un lugar tan concurrido?

- A veces el mejor lugar para esconderse es a plena vista, Tails. – Dijo Sonic.

De repente fueron sobresaltados por un grito.

- ¡Quítate estorbo! – Gritó un conductor que rebasó a Amy.

- ¡Lo siento! – Respondió Amy apenada. – Voy a estacionarme.

Después de estacionar el vehículo, todos bajaron y atravesaron la calle hacia el casino. La puerta principal era muy amplia y de cristal con marcos color dorado. Cuando llegaron, la puerta se abrió automáticamente y una voz femenina les habló desde una bocina en el techo.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Casino Park, que la suerte los acompañe!

- Eso espero… - Dijo Amy por lo bajo.

El interior del casino era impresionante. A pesar de ser temprano, ya estaba abarrotado de jugadores en las mesas de póker, dados, blackjack, ruleta y en las máquinas tragamonedas. Todas estaban distribuidas en el amplio lugar dependiendo del juego. Al fondo había un bar y un escenario que en esos momentos estaba desocupado.

Sin embargo, lo que más los sorprendió fueron quienes atendían el lugar. Todos los meseros, recepcionistas, croupiers, cantineros y empleados de seguridad eran robots parecidos a los robo-peones, con la diferencia de que estaban pintados de color plateado con negro. Además, unos tenían una corbata de moño en el cuello y otros tenían pequeñas orejas de conejo color rosa en la cabeza y colas algodonadas de color blanco.

- Ahora sí no me cabe duda de que éste lugar le pertenece a Eggman. – Dijo Sonic.

- Esto es impresionante. – Dijo Tails.

- Por no decir denigrante y ridículo. – Dijo Cream con desdén al ver pasar a una conejita robótica.

- ¡Miren! – Exclamó Amy señalando al fondo del lugar donde unos robots entraban por una puerta con el letrero que decía "Solo personal autorizado".

- Aprovechando el lugar, apuesto que esa es la entrada al escondite de Eggman. – Dijo Sonic.

- Seguramente. – Dijo Chris. – Pero ahora no es un buen momento para tratar de entrar. Debemos planear esto con más calma.

De pronto un robot se acercó a una pareja que iba caminando por el pasillo. De sus ojos salió un haz de luz azul que escaneó a la pareja de pies a cabeza. Después de un momento, el robot dijo cortésmente.

- Bienvenidos a Casino Park señor y señora Jones.

La pareja estaba evidentemente maravillada de que aquel robot hubiera sabido sus nombres, sin embargo, Sonic y sus amigos se alarmaron.

- Debemos irnos ahora. – Dijo Tails. – Si esos robots nos identifican, es muy probable que alerten a Eggman.

Todos salieron de prisa del lugar. Al pasar por la puerta, la voz femenina les dijo:

- Gracias por su visita, vuelvan pronto.

- Cuenten con ello. – Dijo Sonic en voz baja.

Poco después subieron al vehículo y siguieron su camino.

- Me está dando hambre. – Comentó Amy después de unos minutos. – Conozco un restaurante donde sirven comida deliciosa, ¿qué les parece si vamos?

- ¡Claro! – Dijeron los demás.

Después de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante, un lugar pequeño pero acogedor impregnado por un delicioso aroma a comida caliente. Al entrar, una mesera los saludó cordialmente y los llevo a una mesa en el piso superior, desde la cual tenían una buena vista de la calle. Del otro lado había una puerta de cristal que daba a un pequeño balcón. En ese momento, el cielo empezaba a tomar un matiz ligeramente rosado que anunciaba la pronta venida del atardecer.

Mientras comían, todos platicaban animadamente con la excepción de Sonic, quien parecía distraído y constantemente se quedaba mirando hacia la ventana.

- ¿Qué te ocurre amigo? – Preguntó Tails de pronto.

Sonic se sobresaltó ligeramente.

- Ah no, no es nada Tails. – Dijo Sonic sin darle importancia. – Solo estoy viendo el atardecer.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Chris. – Te noto algo diferente.

- No te preocupes amigo, no es nada. – Dijo Sonic aparentando indiferencia. – Discúlpenme un momento.

Sonic se puso de pie y caminó por entre las mesas. Los demás intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

- Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a donde había ido Sonic.

Amy abrió la puerta de cristal de daba hacia el balcón. Sonic estaba recargado sobre el barandal con la mirada perdida.

- ¿Sonic…? – Dijo Amy acercándose al erizo azul.

- ¿Qué sucede Amy? – Dijo Sonic sin voltear a verla.

- Es lo que quisiera saber.

- Ya les dije que no me pasa nada.

- Sé que hay algo que te preocupa. – Dijo Amy con preocupación. - ¿Es lo que pasó en la base de Eggman?

- No quiero hablar de eso. – Dijo Sonic cortantemente.

- Sonic, no te preocupes por eso… Yo sé que no fue tu intención enojarte y…

- ¡Dije que no quiero hablar de eso! – Exclamó el erizo. – Dije que estoy bien y eso debería ser suficiente.

- ¡Pues no lo es para mí! – Exclamó Amy.

- ¡Pues no es mi problema! – Gritó Sonic dirigiéndole a Amy una mirada furiosa.

Amy se quedó boquiabierta con expresión de profundo dolor. Dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Sonic de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error y su expresión cambió de enojo a confusión y arrepentimiento. Al no saber qué hacer, Sonic retrocedió un par de pasos y luego corrió dentro del restaurante y hacia el baño dejando a Amy parada en el balcón, bellamente iluminado por el atardecer.

En el baño, Sonic se echó agua a la cara varias veces y después de asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más, comenzó a golpear con fuerza la pared. De pronto volteó hacia el espejo. Del otro lado, la versión oscura de sí mismo le devolvía la mirada con ojos brillantes desprovistos de pupilas y le sonreía con malicia. Sonic dio un gritó de sorpresa y al tratar de caminar hacia atrás, resbaló y cayó al piso. Después de un momento, se levantó y con temor volvió a ver el espejo. El erizo casi negro había desaparecido y ahora tomaba su lugar el erizo azul rey de ojos verdes y mirada confundida.

"¿Qué me está pasando?", pensó con angustia.

Sonic volvió a lavarse la cara, salió del baño y se dirigió de vuelta a la mesa. Amy ya había regresado.

- Amy… yo…

- Ya vámonos, que Sarah va a pasar por la flota-van a mi casa. – Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie sin voltearlo a ver.

Todos salieron del restaurante y subieron al vehículo.

- Espero que te hayas divertido Chris. También ustedes dos. – Dijo Amy tratando sin éxito de sonar alegre y enfatizando la última palabra.

- Si Amy, gracias. – Dijo Chris

- Gracias Amy. – Dijeron Tails y Cream.

Un segundo después el vehículo se encendió y todos regresaron a casa.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Me estaba tardando demasiado con este capítulo y me estaba quedando exageradamente largo, así que decidí partirlo en dos para no tenerlos esperando más tiempo.

Este es el capitulo que ha tenido más referencias a los juegos, sobre todo con los nombres de los niveles. Encuéntrenlas y se ganarán una galletita jejeje… mientras tanto, ¿quién se apunta para ir a ver al Cometa Negro a la ciudad de Westopolis…?

Como ya lo adivinarán, nuevas sorpresas vienen pronto… más de las que imaginan, así que manténganse sintonizados.


	8. Aumentando las Apuestas Parte 2

**CAPITULO VIII**

**AUMENTANDO LAS APUESTAS**

**Segunda Parte**

- ¿Hemos tenido noticias?

- Aún no, señor… ¿pero no cree que es demasiado pronto?

- Ya lo creo, pero nunca se puede ser muy precavido.

- No se preocupe señor Matthews, yo le avisaré en cuanto haya noticias.

- Muchas gracias Tom… y ya te dije que mientras no estemos frente a las cámaras o algo así, por favor me digas Danny.

- Lo siento Danny. – Dijo Tom. – Aún no me acostumbro.

- No te preocupes muchacho, tan solo tenlo en cuenta y por favor mantenme informado.

- De acuerdo.

Danny colgó el teléfono y se reclinó en su silla. Esa había sido una semana bastante pesada por todas las entrevistas y declaraciones que había tenido que darle a los medios. Aunque no era nada para lo que no estuviera preparado. De hecho se sentía contento de que ese día no lo hubieran molestado. En parte, tenía que agradecerle a ese festival que iban a hacer por la venida de ese cometa, ya que había desviado la atención del público de todo el asunto del viaje de Chris.

Danny se puso de pie y se asomó al ventanal de su oficina desde donde se podían observar los demás rascacielos y al fondo el gran Station Park, todos iluminados con un matiz entre naranja y rosado por el sol que en esos momentos se ocultaba en el horizonte. Sin embargo, Danny no estaba poniendo atención al panorama pues había otra cosa que lo molestaba. A su memoria vino la imagen de aquel hombre que había aparecido justo antes de que Chris se marchara. Nadie pareció darle importancia, pero Danny pudo ver la expresión en la cara del presidente. Era evidente que ellos se conocían. Danny no sabía por qué, pero ese hombre le daba muy mala espina.

Después de un momento de pensarlo, Danny tomó el teléfono y marcó un número.

- Delaney. – Contestó un hombre de voz un poco ronca.

- Hola Troy. – Dijo Danny.

- Hola Danny, ¿qué cuentas?

- Necesito un favor Troy.

Troy Delaney era un detective de policía retirado. Danny lo conoció durante una investigación policíaca en la que él había participado como asesor. Podría decirse que el caso no se habría podido resolver sin la ayuda de Danny, y eso le había hecho acreedor de un par de favores por parte de Delaney, sin mencionar su amistad. Cuando Delaney se retiró de la policía se convirtió en detective privado y fundó su propia agencia.

- Lo que sea por mi viejo amigo. – Dijo Delaney jovialmente. – ¿Se trata del Profesor Thorndyke?

- Algo así. – Dijo Danny. – Necesito que investigues a alguien.

- ¿De quién se trata?

Danny trató de recordar.

- Se llama Tony Grey. Creo que es un General.

- Claro, es el sujeto que por poco arma un alboroto la semana pasada. Lo vi en las noticias.

- No creo que ese tipo se haya aparecido nada más porque sí. Puede que esté tramando algo.

- No te preocupes Dan, yo me encargo.

Danny colgó el teléfono y volvió a asomarse por la ventana. "Después de todo, nunca se puede ser muy precavido", pensó.

* * *

Tom colgó el teléfono y siguió tecleando en su computadora. Había tenido mucho trabajo la última semana y se le había hecho más pesado por la ausencia del profesor. Eventualmente sonó la alarma de su reloj indicando las ocho de la noche. "Bien, es hora de mi chequeo." Pensó mientras estiraba los brazos.

El muchacho se puso de pie y se cercioró de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, después se dirigió a una esquina del laboratorio en donde había una maleta alargada de la cual Tom sacó un conjunto de ropa deportiva. Volviendo a voltear hacia la puerta cerrada, Tom se cambió su bata de laboratorio, camisa, pantalón y zapatos de vestir por una playera con el logo de la Corporación Thorndyke y unos pantalones cortos, de modo que sus piernas robóticas quedaron al descubierto.

Manualmente las revisó y vio que todo estuviera en orden, después se puso de pie y se dirigió a un aparato grande en forma de túnel parecido a los que usan para hacer ultrasonidos. Tecleó un par de comandos en la computadora del aparato y se tendió sobre la camilla. Inmediatamente la camilla se movió dejando las piernas de Tom dentro del aparato que también empezó a funcionar. Después de unos cinco minutos, el aparato determinó que todo estaba en orden.

- Muy bien, ahora la prueba de resistencia. – Dijo el muchacho para sí mismo.

Tom salió de su laboratorio y caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al área de pruebas físicas. El lugar era parecido a un gimnasio, con la diferencia de que cada aparato tenía su propia computadora para estudiar las pruebas que ahí se realizaban, además de una computadora general. Tom se subió a una banda para correr y comenzó su prueba de velocidad. Después de terminar observó el medidor, según el cual, había corrido a una velocidad promedio de cincuenta kilómetros por hora, algo normal para los estándares de sus piernas.

Después se dirigió a una parte más amplia donde había unas placas de metal en el piso y en el techo. Tom tecleó en la computadora y apareció un mensaje que indicaba que estaba por iniciar la prueba de resistencia.

Tom se paró en el centro de la placa de metal y encogió sus piernas. Cuando la computadora dio un pitido, el muchacho saltó hacia el techo. Sus piernas le permitían saltar muy alto y no le costaba mucho trabajo llegar al techo de un salto. Antes de que llegara al techo, giró su cuerpo de manera que se pudiera impulsar del techo con las piernas. Así estuvo rebotando de piso a techo varias veces mientras contaba para sí.

- Treinta y cuatro… treinta y cinco… treinta y seis… treinta y siete…

- Vaya…

La voz extraña distrajo a Tom. El muchacho volteó inmediatamente y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a la chica de pelo negro y ojos azules ligeramente rasgados que lo observaba desde la puerta. El segundo que Tom se distrajo fue suficiente para que el muchacho se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el techo. Tom cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo.

- ¡¡Oh cielos!! – Exclamó Jade corriendo a ayudar a Tom a sentarse. – ¿Estás bien?

Él se llevó la mano a la cabeza. Se veía un poco desorientado y mareado.

- Eh… sí, estoy bien.

- Lo siento mucho. – Se disculpó ella. – No quise distraerte. Solo pasaba por aquí y me llamó la atención lo que estabas haciendo.

De repente Tom recordó bien lo que había pasado y trató inútilmente de taparse las piernas.

- Ah… si… lamento que tuvieras que ver esto. – Dijo Tom apenado.

- ¿Por qué lo lamentas? – Dijo ella un poco confundida. – Es impresionante.

- Oh… no es nada… - Dijo él apenándose aún más, y luego señaló sus piernas. – Pero yo me refería a esto.

- ¿Tus piernas? – Dijo ella. – Pero si también son geniales.

En efecto, ella tenía razón. El profesor había hecho un excelente trabajo no solo en hacerlas extra funcionales, sino que había hecho que se vieran bien. Eran de color plateado oscuro con articulaciones completas en las rodillas, tobillos y dedos… sin embargo a Tom aún le daba pena mostrarlas y para cuando Jade hizo el último comentario, él ya estaba del color de un tomate.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? – Preguntó ella.

- Un conductor ebrio me deshizo las piernas hace cinco años. – Dijo Tom. – El profesor Thorndyke no solo me salvó la vida, sino que me regalo el poder de caminar de nuevo.

- Y mucho más, por lo que veo. – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie. - ¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

- Cada semana debo hacer un chequeo para ver que todo esté en orden. – Dijo él parándose también. – Ahora estaba haciendo la prueba de resistencia, pero todavía me faltan unas cuantas.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo a ver como haces las demás pruebas?

- Yo… eh… no, para nada…

Tom reinició la prueba de los saltos. Cuando terminó, siguió con la prueba de fuerza, en la cual, debía romper a base de patadas bloques de diversos materiales desde madera hasta concreto. Después vino la prueba de agilidad. Tom se paró frente a una máquina que lanzaba pelotas de tenis. El objetivo era patearlas todas hacia la pared de atrás. Tom superó el objetivo sin problemas y llegó hasta el nivel diez de dificultad. Las pelotas iban cada vez más rápido y en mayor cantidad. Para entonces, Tom tenía la frente perlada de sudor, pero seguía sin dejar una pelota pasar.

- ¡Vamos, tu puedes! – Exclamó Jade.

Tom volteó un milisegundo, y cuando se menos se lo esperó, una pelota le dio de lleno en la cara. Después de varios golpes y varias pelotas fallidas, la prueba concluyo automáticamente.

- ¡Rayos, te volví a distraer! – Exclamó ella. - ¡Lo siento mucho!

- No te preocupes. – Dijo él saliendo del área de prueba. – Creo que con eso es suficiente por ahora.

Tom revisó la computadora principal e imprimió sus resultados. Al leerlos notó un detalle que no le dijo a nadie: Todas las pruebas estaban marcadas como "Desempeño Extraordinario" a partir de que Jade había llegado.

- Bueno, y no me has dicho por qué viniste. – Comentó Tom una vez que los dos salieron del edificio después de que él se cambiara y tomara sus cosas. Para entonces, había anochecido por completo y la mitad de la luna brillaba en el cielo. La otra mitad había sido destruida hace muchos años.

- Estoy dando apoyo en el área de investigación médica.

- ¿De verdad? – Dijo él. – No te había visto por aquí.

- Apenas empecé hoy. De hecho estaba dando una vuelta para conocer el lugar antes de irme pero me perdí y terminé topándome contigo.

- Fue una grata coincidencia. – Dijo él. – Por cierto, tu nombre es Jade, ¿verdad?

- Así es. Y tú eres Tom, ¿no?

- Correcto. – Dijo él. – ¿Sabes Jade?, esas pruebas siempre me dejan con mucha hambre… Conozco una cafetería cerca de aquí, ¿qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer?

- Me parece muy bien. – Dijo ella alegremente.

* * *

Cerca de una hora después de que Sonic, Amy y los demás salieran del restaurante llegaron a la casa de Cream, donde habían acordado que Amy los dejaría. Para entonces la noche había caído por completo.

- Muchas gracias Amy, me divertí mucho. – Dijo Chris.

- Me da mucho gusto Chris. – Respondió Amy.

- Gracias por todo Amy. – Dijeron Tails y Cream.

Ellos tres bajaron del vehículo dando gracias en sus mentes de haberse librado de la tensión que se había generado en el camino de regreso. Sonic, sin embargo, permaneció en el asiento del copiloto.

- Amy, yo…

- No quiero hablar contigo Sonic. – Dijo Amy cortantemente y sin voltear a verlo. – Y ya bájate por favor porque tengo prisa.

Sonic comprendió que era inútil tratar de hablar y bajó del vehículo.

- Lo lamento… - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Amy no dio señas de haber escuchado.

Sonic cerró la puerta y la flota-van comenzó a levitar y se fue por el camino de tierra que salía a la carretera.

En el corto camino hacia la puerta nadie dijo nada. Chris se sentía muy preocupado por lo que le estaba pasando a su amigo. "Ciertamente no era la forma en que esperaba encontrármelo", pensó, "debo hacer algo, pero ahora no es el momento".

Vanilla les abrió la puerta y los saludó jovialmente.

- Pasen todos. – Dijo la madre de Cream. – Tenemos una visita que quiere hablar con ustedes.

Con curiosidad, todos pasaron a la sala y encontraron a Rouge sentada en un sillón tomándose una taza de café. Todos tomaron asiento.

- Gusto de verlos muchachos. – Dijo ella. – Supongo que ya saben a lo que vengo.

- Vienes por la ficha de Eggman, ¿no? – Dijo Cream. – Enseguida la traigo.

- No te molestes. – Dijo Rouge sacando la ficha de su guante. – Tu mamá ya me hizo el favor.

- Rouge dice que es necesario entrar en ese casino lo más pronto posible. – Informó Vanilla sentándose junto a Rouge. – Si no, puede que Eggman cambie las contraseñas.

- Pero debemos analizar esa ficha con más detenimiento. – Dijo Tails. – Debemos ir a mi laboratorio.

- Ya me encargué de eso también. – Dijo Rouge señalando un aparato parecido a una fotocopiadora pequeña que se encontraba sobre la mesa. – ¿Sabes?, no eres el único que sabe usar tecnología avanzada.

Tails se dirigió a la mesa y dio un vistazo al aparato.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Es un espectro-decriptógrafo digital portátil! – Exclamó el zorro. – Nunca había visto uno en persona.

- ¿Podrías hablar en español? – Dijo Sonic.

- Esta cosa puede identificar la composición de casi cualquier material o sustancia. Además puede decriptar la información codificada en casi cualquier medio electrónico.

- Tienes buen ojo, chico. – Dijo Rouge. – Además éste cuenta con un analizador infrarrojo y de rayos-x.

- Impresionante. – Concluyó Tails.

- Quiere decir que esa cosa puede extraer contraseñas. – Tradujo Chris al ver que Sonic seguía sin tener idea de lo que estaban hablando.

- ¿Bueno y qué analizaste de la ficha? – Preguntó Cream.

- En efecto contiene un microchip con una contraseña de acceso que debemos teclear al ingresar la ficha a una máquina. – Rouge se puso de pie y sacó de un maletín un plano y lo extendió sobre la mesa de centro. – Este es el plano del casino que obtuve de la Comisión de Centros de Diversión de Angel City. Al fondo del salón de juego está el acceso a los empleados.

- Lo sabemos. – Dijo Sonic. – Estuvimos ahí esta tarde.

- ¿De verdad?... no debieron haberlo hecho. – Dijo Rouge. – Pudo haberlos captado una cámara.

- Estuvimos muy poco tiempo, así que espero que no. – Dijo Chris.

- Bueno, como les decía, esta puerta cuenta con un simple escáner de código de barras. Como pudieron ver, todos los empleados del lugar son robots y todos cuentan con un gafete para pasar a las oficinas y a la bóveda.

- Pero el lugar está lleno de cámaras y guardias. – Dijo Cream. – No vas a llegar así como así y meterte en el área no autorizada.

- Claro que no. – Dijo Rouge. - Es reglamento del gobierno que todos los casinos sean revisados mensualmente o cuando se encuentre alguna anomalía. Vamos a pretender que encontramos una irregularidad con las finanzas para que me dejen pasar a las oficinas.

- ¿Pero cómo vas a hacer para quedarte a explorar si seguramente habrá un robot de seguridad contigo todo el tiempo?

- De eso nos encargamos nosotros.

Todos voltearon a la puerta y vieron a Vector, Espio y Charmy entrar a la sala.

- Charmy y yo nos encargaremos de crear una distracción para que todos los robots acudan y dejen sola a Rouge. – Dijo Vector. – Espio va a acompañarla gracias a su invisibilidad.

- Al fondo del área de oficinas está la entrada a la bóveda. – Continuó Rouge. - Para pasa por ahí debemos someternos a un escaneado de retina y a un reconocimiento de voz.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer? – Preguntó Tails.

En vez de contestar, Rouge sacó un par de aparatitos. Uno era como una grabadora portátil pero tenía una pequeña pantalla y un teclado. El otro era parecido a una cámara fotográfica pero era alargado.

Rouge tecleó algo en el primer aparato y oprimió un botón.

- Hola, soy el Dr. Eggman y esta es mi voz. – Dijo la voz de Eggman a través de la bocina.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamaron todos.

- Y este otro es un decodificador de retina. Solo hay que ponerlo frente al escáner y nos dará el acceso.

- ¿Y entonces cuando vamos a usar la ficha? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Esta puerta nos llevará a un pasillo con dos puertas. – Continuó Rouge. – Una es la puerta del elevador que lleva a la bóveda… Ahora, por más tentador que resulte, nosotros iremos a la otra puerta que lleva a una pequeña bodega. Creemos que esa es la entrada a la base de Eggman.

- ¿Creen? – Preguntó Sonic.

- ¿Por qué otra razón pondrían una simple bodega en un pasillo de máxima seguridad? – Dijo Rouge.

- De acuerdo, ¿y qué hay de las cámaras de seguridad? – Preguntó Tails.

- Ahí es donde entran al juego ustedes dos. – Dijo Rouge señalando a Tails y a Chris.

- ¿Nosotros? – Preguntaron ambos.

- Así es. Tenemos un puesto de vigilancia frente al casino desde donde ustedes van a controlar las cámaras.

- ¿Y cómo haremos eso? – Preguntó Chris.

- Mientras Rouge esté conversando con el gerente, Espio se escabullirá en el centro de seguridad y pondrá esto. – Dijo Charmy mostrando otro aparato pequeño. – Esto les permitirá obtener acceso a las cámaras, las cuales desactivarán y pondrán un video pre-grabado del pasillo vacio.

- Qué inteligente. – Observó Cream.

Charmy cerró los ojos y mostró una sonrisilla sagaz, sin embargo se sonrojó ligeramente.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sonic. - ¿Cuándo haremos esto?

- Esta noche. – Respondió Rouge.

- ¿¡ESTA NOCHE!? – Exclamaron todos salvo Vanilla y los Chaotix.

- Mientras más pronto, mejor. En unos minutos vendrá alguien a recogernos. – Dijo Rouge y luego señaló a Sonic y a Cream. – Y otra cosa, ustedes dos pueden ir pero no deben salir del puesto de vigilancia, ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo. – Dijeron ellos dos.

Después de unos minutos, una flota-van se estacionó frente a la casa.

- Es hora. – Dijo Rouge.

- Cuídense mucho por favor. – Dijo Vanilla.

Todos salieron de la casa y entraron al vehículo que después de un momento se puso en marcha hacia "Casino Park"

* * *

La vista de la ciudad había cambiado mucho ahora que la visitaban de noche. En esos momentos pasaban por la zona de tiendas que habían visto en la mañana. Todas las calles, comercios, restaurantes, bares y demás se encontraban bien iluminados y los transeúntes pululaban en las calles ya no en los atuendos normales de diario, sino en elegantes trajes, vestidos y ropa casual. Las entradas a los bares y centros nocturnos estaban atestadas de transeúntes que se amontonaban para entrar a pasar un buen rato, lo que le recordó algo a Chris.

- ¿Qué día es hoy?

- Hoy es viernes social. – Respondió Rouge. – Otra costumbre que se nos quedó desde nuestra visita a la Tierra.

- Ya vamos a llegar agente. – Dijo el conductor.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió ella. – Vamos a entrar rápido y sin hacer ruido. No queremos que nos vean.

- Muy bien. – Dijeron los demás.

Por el parabrisas pudieron divisar el casino a unos cuantos metros, sin embargo, el vehículo viró a la izquierda una calle antes de llegar y después apagó las luces y se metió en un callejón.

El vehículo se detuvo, Rouge abrió la puerta trasera y salió haciéndoles a los demás la seña de que permanecieran en su lugar. Después de un momento volvió a asomarse y les indicó que bajaran.

Todos bajaron y siguieron a Rouge quien se había metido por una puerta a un edificio con las luces apagadas. Una vez que entraron todos, la puerta se cerró dejándolos completamente a oscuras.

- Síganme. – Susurró Rouge.

A tientas, los demás siguieron las pisadas de Rouge procurando no caerse. Después de un momento Rouge abrió una puerta y por fin vieron algo de luz.

Estaban en el salón de un bar desocupado. Las ventanas y puerta estaban clausuradas con tablones y los muebles estaban polvosos y algo rotos. La luz que provenía del techo apenas y los alumbraba porque las pequeñas lámparas estaban cubiertas con tela.

- Lo siento, no podemos arriesgarnos a que vean este lugar iluminado. – Dijo Rouge.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Cream.

- ¿No me digas que nunca has estado en un bar? – Preguntó Rouge con ironía en la voz.

- Claro que he estado en un bar. – Dijo Cream dirigiéndole una mirada molesta. - Quiero decir que ¿por qué está cerrado?

- El dueño no tenía el hábito de pagar impuestos y el gobierno se lo quitó. – Respondió Rouge.

- ¿Y no crees que es fácil que nos vean o escuchen desde aquí? – Preguntó Chris. – Hay mucha gente pasando afuera.

- Así es, por eso iremos a la oficina que está en el piso de arriba. Ahí pusimos el equipo de vigilancia.

Y sin decir más, Rouge salió del salón por una pequeña puerta al fondo y subió unas escaleras. Todos la siguieron.

Las escaleras daban a una pequeña oficina con un escritorio viejo de madera y una alfombra verde algo raída. Al fondo había una ventana que daba a la avenida y permitía una excelente vista del casino de Eggman. Las cortinas estaban casi completamente cerradas, salvo una pequeña franja en medio por donde se asomaba el lente de una cámara grande y pesada que estaba conectada a una de las computadoras que estaban sobre el escritorio, sobre el cual, también habían dos bocinas y dos micrófonos de diadema.

- Ustedes dos van aquí. – Dijo Rouge señalando a Chris y a Tails. – Desde estas computadoras pueden monitorear a los que vamos a entrar al casino.

Ambos se sentaron frente al escritorio y observaron los monitores. El que estaba frente a Chris estaba dividido en cuatro por una especie de rejilla. Tres de los recuadros estaban en negro y el cuarto transmitía la imagen que captaba la cámara que estaba junto a la ventana.

- Estos recuadros son para las cámaras que llevaremos nosotros. – Dijo Rouge sacando de una maleta tres anteojos. Ella se puso unos y le dio los otros dos a Vector y a Charmy. En el monitor apareció lo que cada uno estaba viendo.

- ¿Y qué hay de Espio? – Preguntó Tails.

- Yo voy a estar invisible todo el tiempo. – Respondió el camaleón. – Además voy a estar con Rouge.

- Lo que sí van a necesitar todos es esto. – Dijo Rouge sacando cuatro auriculares individuales. De igual forma los repartió y cada quien puso el suyo dentro de su oído.

- Son micrófonos y audífonos. – Continuó Rouge. – Con ellos nos podremos comunicar entre nosotros.

- ¿Y por qué no hay nada en mi monitor? – Preguntó Tails.

- Porque está conectado a esto. – Rouge sacó otro pequeño artefacto de la maleta y se lo dio a Espio. – Éste es el interceptor de señal. Cuando Espio lo coloque en la sala de control, te dará acceso a las cámaras del casino.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Sonic. – Entonces ya estamos listos.

- Solo falta algo. – Dijo Rouge. – Ustedes dos, sus ropas están bajo el escritorio.

- ¿Ropas? – Preguntó Cream.

- Nosotros dos nos encargaremos de la distracción, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo Vector. – Vamos socio.

Ambos tomaron la maleta y salieron de la habitación. Cuando regresaron, un par de minutos después, todos se sorprendieron del cambio. Vector traía puesto un saco viejo y parchado, una camiseta blanca manchada, unos zapatos viejos y desgastados y un sobrero con hoyos.

Charmy, por el contrario, se había puesto un elegantísimo traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata de moño, zapatos negros bien lustrados y una gabardina negra. Todo eso rematado por un impecable peinado.

- Muy buenas noches a todos, soy el señor Hornswoogle. – Dijo Charmy con un acento muy refinado.

- ¡Vaya, te ves muy bien Charmy! – Dijo Cream.

- Se lo agradezco bella señorita. – Dijo Charmy haciendo una reverencia y guiñando el ojo.

- ¿Y tú quien eres Vector? – Dijo Sonic.

- Será mejor no arruinarles la sorpresa. – Respondió el cocodrilo.

- Muy bien, ahora sí todo está listo. – Dijo Rouge. - Espio y yo iremos primero y ustedes dos entran a mi señal. ¿Todos recuerdan el plan?

Todos respondieron que sí.

- De acuerdo, en marcha.

* * *

Ese día había sido particularmente ajetreado para el Dr. Eggman. Desde muy temprano había estado metido en su base revisando detalles y dándole los últimos toques a su nueva carta de triunfo. Alrededor de las nueve de la noche el Doctor se sentía agobiado y al ver que todavía faltaba mucho trabajo por hacer, decidió dejarlo por el momento y continuar al día siguiente. Después de todo, no tenía mucha prisa. Con el tiempo había aprendido a no apresurarse demasiado, ya que muchas veces eso era lo que había llevado al fracaso sus planes.

Además era imposible que lo rastrearan hasta esa base. Aunque ahora la gente supiera que escondía una base secreta bajo la planta de energía, ninguna de sus bases tenia aparente relación con las demás, así que nadie sabría donde buscarlo. A menos que… No, Bokkun pudo haber huido pero no sería capaz de traicionarlo. Además esa era la base que estaba más fortificada. Aun los agentes del gobierno no podrían destruirla, y menos si contaba con la ayuda de aquello que estaba construyendo.

El pensamiento anterior lo llevó a recordar algo. Rápidamente corrió a su computadora y tecleó varios comandos. En la pantalla se desplegó un mapa topográfico en tercera dimensión de toda la región de Angelius, el país donde habitaban. Tecleó algo más y apareció una leyenda en la pantalla:

Búsqueda realizada: "Esmeraldas Caos"

No se han encontrado en la región.

Eso era justo lo que el Doctor pensaba. Al verse amenazadas ante la inminente explosión de la base, las esmeraldas se volvieron a diseminar por todo Mobius. Habría que buscarlas de nuevo. De pronto se escuchó una leve alarmita y apareció un recuadro con una alerta proveniente del Casino, sin embargo, el Doctor hizo caso omiso. Constantemente le llegaban alertas diciendo que alguien había tratado de hacer trampa o de robar algo de dinero, pero Eggman sabía que sus robots estaban capacitados para lidiar con ese tipo de problemas.

Eggman estiró los brazos, se puso de pie y salió de la sala para irse a dormir. Unos momentos después de que saliera, se abrió la otra puerta que daba a la sala y la figura que se había escabullido en la base entró. La luz se encendió de inmediato como siempre lo hacía, ante lo cual, el intruso dirigió la mirada hacia la lámpara, sus ojos rojos refulgieron y el foco estalló dejando la habitación en penumbra.

El intruso se acercó a la computadora que el Dr. Eggman había dejado encendida y revisó lo que había en la pantalla. Primero vio el mapa de la región y lo que estaba escrito.

- Esmeraldas Caos… - Dijo con su voz robótica.

Después vio el icono de alerta que parpadeaba en una esquina de la pantalla. Con su mano lo tocó y apareció un breve reporte que decía.

Reporte de Contingencia

Base: Casino Park

Hora: 13:45

Asunto: El erizo conocido como Sonic fue avistado dentro del área del Casino, iba acompañado por Amy Rose, Miles Prower, Cream la Coneja y un humano hombre que no se encuentra en la base de datos. Los sujetos entraron al casino a las 13:37, pero se fueron a las 13:43 para evitar ser reconocidos. Se solicita permiso para capturar a los sujetos si es que regresan.

Bajo el reporte venían algunas fotos tomadas por la cámara de seguridad del lugar. El intruso volvió a leer el reporte y vio las fotos.

- El erizo conocido como Sonic. – Repitió mecánicamente. – Eso no puede ser… YO soy Sonic el erizo. Ese debe ser un impostor… debo destruirlo.

El intruso tecleó algunas cosas y aparecieron en la pantalla los archivos de la computadora. Ahí podía haber algo que le fuera útil. De pronto de su antebrazo se abrió una pequeña compuerta de la cual salió un cable de metal que automáticamente se conectó a la computadora.

- Iniciando transferencia de archivos…

En aquella computadora encontró mucha información importante en archivos como "Bitácora personal del Dr. Eggman", "Proyectos para la dominación mundial", etc. También encontró un apartado especial con el nombre "Sonic el erizo". Todos los copió a su propio sistema. Al cabo de unos minutos tenía toda la información que necesitaba.

De pronto encontró entre algunos archivos ocultos uno llamado "Proyecto MS". Lo abrió y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que se trataba de él. Cuando terminó de leerlo, todo quedó claro. Sonic el erizo era considerado por muchos como el ser vivo más poderoso. El Dr. Eggman, quien toda su vida había visto cómo sus planes de dominio mundial eran frustrados por Sonic, decidió fabricar su propia versión de su archienemigo. Un ser cuya vida surgiría a partir de la energía negativa de Sonic y cuyo propósito era destruirlo y llevar al Dr. Eggman a la conquista del mundo.

Pero algo no estaba bien… ¿Eso donde lo dejaba a él? ¿Acaso su único propósito era ser una simple herramienta para que el tal Dr. Eggman dominara el mundo? ¿Su único objetivo era eliminar a Sonic y vivir bajo la sombra de Eggman?... ¡NO!, su propósito iba más allá de tales banalidades. No estaba dispuesto a convertirse en una herramienta que alguien usa y después desecha… Si de verdad tenía tanto poder como decían esos archivos, él sería muy capaz de dominar el mundo por su cuenta… Ese era su verdadero propósito, convertirse en amo y señor de todas las cosas y eliminar a todos los que se pusieran en su camino, ya fuera Sonic o Eggman.

Pero para la conquista del mundo no le bastaba el poder que tenía. Necesitaba una fuente mayor de energía, y esa fuente eran justamente las Esmeraldas Caos. El problema era que no sabía dónde estaban, por lo tanto, para conseguirlas, debía quedarse aún más tiempo en la base de Eggman y espiar sus actividades. Una vez que Eggman ubicara la posición de las Esmeraldas, entonces sería momento de atacar.

Con paso decidido salió de vuelta al pasillo bien iluminado por la luz artificial. Era de estatura alta. Su cuerpo robótico estaba pintado principalmente de azul rey metálico y plateado con algunos detalles en blanco. Sus pies eran rojos y tenía una especie de cinturón negro, del cual salía una especie de faldón de metal y una media capa de tela negra. Sus manos articuladas eran de color negro y sus dedos, afilados como garras eran plateados. A la altura del pecho tenía una especie de compuerta circular de color amarillo por donde salía su voz, ya que en la cara no tenía boca, sino que solamente había una placa plateada debajo de los ojos negros con irises rojos brillantes y la nariz puntiaguda. De la parte trasera de su cabeza salían cuatro picos grandes formando una equis y un pico más grande hacia arriba, simulando las espinas del erizo en el que se basó su creador. También tenía dos orejas puntiagudas de color rojo, y sus hombros eran anchos, protuberantes y de color negro al igual que su cuello.

Al fondo del pasillo vio pasar a un robot pequeño y robusto que, gracias a sus nuevos archivos, identificó como un Robo-Peón. Según el archivo del Proyecto MS, él tenía una habilidad mimética, es decir que podía hacerse pasar por otro robot o persona. De pronto todo su cuerpo se volvió de un plateado brillante y su estructura al parecer se fundió y tomó la forma del Robo-Peón. Una vez que su transformación terminó, comenzó a seguirlo.

- Doctor Eggman. – Dijo con su fría voz metálica. – Tú me creaste para ser tu esclavo, pero ahora tú y todos los seres vivientes se doblegarán ante mi poder. Prepárense para el reinado de Metal Sonic.

* * *

Rouge salió del callejón y se incorporó al torrente de transeúntes que caminaban por la calle. Se había cambiado el jumper negro y se había puesto un elegante y sobrio traje sastre gris de pantalones, zapatos de tacón, unos lentes de armazón grueso donde tenía integrada la cámara que transmitía a la computadora del puesto de vigilancia y un bolso de mano negro. En poco tiempo cruzó la puerta del casino.

- ¡Bienvenidos a Casino Park, que la suerte los acompañe!

Rouge hizo caso omiso de la bienvenida y siguió caminando.

- Espero que eso no signifique que me vio a mí también. – Dijo la voz de Espio, quien iba caminando invisible al lado de ella.

- Es una bienvenida general. – Respondió Rouge apenas moviendo los labios. – Y guarda silencio si no quieres que nos descubran.

En eso, el robot que daba la bienvenida a los asistentes se dirigió a ellos. Espio se hizo a un lado para asegurarse de que no lo fueran a ver.

- Bienvenida señorita… - Comenzó a recitar el robot mientras escaneaba a Rouge. Ella inmediatamente sacó una credencial y la puso frente al robot.

- Scarlett Fledermaus de la Comisión de Centros de Diversión de Angel City. – Dijo Rouge. El robot dejó de escanearla y revisó su credencial. Después de un segundo, se prendió una lucecita verde en el pecho del robot.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?

- Detectamos una anomalía en las finanzas del casino y necesito revisar sus libros de contabilidad.

- Le aseguro que todo en este casino se maneja con el mayor cuidado, señorita. – Respondió el robot.

- Aun así debo hablar con el gerente. – Dijo Rouge sacando un papel de su bolso y se lo dio al robot. – Aquí tengo una orden emitida por la comisión.

El robot la revisó y después de un momento le dijo a Rouge:

- Sígame por favor.

Rouge siguió al robot a través del salón de juegos hasta la puerta de acceso de empleados. El robot pasó una tarjeta frente al lector de código de barras y la puerta se abrió. Al interior había varios pasillos con cubículos desocupados y al final de la sala había una oficina cerrada.

- Espere aquí por favor. – Dijo el robot entrando a la oficina. Después de un momento volvió a salir. – Pase por favor.

El robot regresó por el pasillo y volvió a salir al área del casino. Rouge entró a la oficina. Era amplia y estaba muy bien ordenada. Había varias repisas repletas de discos de datos, una gran pantalla en la pared de enfrente y al fondo, un escritorio de metal. Detrás del escritorio estaba un robot de tamaño mediano. Su cuerpo era ovalado y de color gris, su cabeza era redonda y tenía una pequeña pantalla negra donde se dibujaban sus ojos color verde brillante. Sus brazos eran como mangueras y tenía manos articuladas con las cuales estaba tecleando en una computadora. Al ver a Rouge se movió de su lugar y fue a saludarla, fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que no tenía piernas, sino que tenía algún sistema de flotación. El robot le dio la mano a Rouge.

- Yo soy el gerente de este casino. – Dijo el robot con una voz profunda. - ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?

- Vengo de la Comisión a revisar sus expedientes. – Dijo Rouge

- ¿Hay algún problema?

- Detectamos una anormalidad en sus finanzas. Traigo una orden escrita para revisar sus archivos. – Dijo Rouge mostrándole la hoja de papel.

- De acuerdo. En ese mueble están todos nuestros archivos. – Dijo el robot señalando la repisa con los discos. – Entienda que debo quedarme con usted mientras los revisa.

- Desde luego. – Dijo Rouge dirigiéndose a la repisa.

El robot se quedó cerca de la puerta mientras Rouge aparentaba decidir cual disco sacar de la repisa.

- Muy bien, veamos… enero… febrero… marzo. – Recitó Rouge en voz muy baja mientras veía los discos. – Abril… mayo… junio… ahora es cuando… julio… agosto… Ah, creo que es este.

* * *

- Bien, esa es mi señal. – Dijo Charmy. – Recuerda Vector, cinco minutos después.

- Por supuesto que lo recuerdo. – Respondió Vector. – Suerte compañero.

Charmy tomó un maletín y salió de la habitación. Después de unos minutos ya se encontraba dentro del casino. Eventualmente fue interceptado por el robot que daba la bienvenida, el cual inmediatamente lo escaneó de pies a cabeza.

- Bienvenido señor. Lamentablemente no lo tenemos registrado en nuestra base de datos.

- Soy extranjero. – Respondió Charmy con aire circunspecto. – Mi nombre es Frelon B. Hornswoogle y requiero de los servicios de su gerente.

- ¿Qué se le ofrece?

- Verá, este maletín contiene algunos objetos de sumo valor y necesito guardarlos en su bóveda.

- Tiene que registrarlo en Admisiones. Acompáñeme.

Charmy siguió al robot hasta un escritorio en un rincón del lugar. Ahí lo atendió otro robot del mismo tipo.

- Dice que quiere guardar ese maletín en nuestra bóveda, ¿no es así?

- Es correcto. Pero necesito hablar personalmente con su gerente, ya que son objetos de mucho valor.

- Le garantizo que sus pertenencias están completamente seguras conmigo. – Dijo el robot tratando de abrir el maletín.

- Aun así me temo que debo insistir. – Dijo Charmy. – Y preferiría que no lo abriera aquí.

- Lo siento señor, debo revisar que no contenga algún material peligroso.

- De acuerdo, si es absolutamente necesario. – Dijo Charmy con resignación.

El robot abrió el maletín. Adentro había siete gemas de los mismos colores que las Esmeraldas Caos, pero eran cuadradas y de tamaño mucho menor.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó el robot.

- Estas son unas gemas muy raras. Se dice que tienen poderes especiales. Claro, esos son solo mitos y no se comparan con las Esmeraldas Caos, pero aún así son muy valiosas.

- ¿Es verdad? – Preguntó Tails en el puesto de vigilancia donde todos los demás observaban la escena.

- Claro que no, solo son cristales pintados. – Respondió Vector. – Bien, ha llegado mi turno.

Y sin decir más, salió de la habitación. Poco tiempo después ya estaba en el casino.

- Bienvenido señor…

- ¡A un lado! – Interrumpió Vector bruscamente.

El contrariado robot comenzó a seguirlo por el casino mientras Vector caminaba aparentemente furioso.

Mientras tanto Charmy seguía discutiendo con el encargado de Admisiones.

- Me temo que es muy importante que hable personalmente con su gerente.

- El gerente está ocupado con unos asuntos muy importantes y no puede atenderlo. Nosotros podemos resguardar sus cosas sin ningún problema.

- Pero yo…

- ¡¡CHARMY!!

Un violento escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Charmy, sin embargo hizo lo posible por no mostrar ninguna reacción.

- ¡Charmy! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Quién es? – Preguntó Tails por el auricular.

El abejorro volteó lentamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz femenina que lo había llamado y reconoció a la joven ardilla con la que había conversado en la fiesta de Amy.

- ¡Es Grace! – Exclamaron todos en el puesto de vigilancia.

- Que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí Charmy. – Dijo Grace felizmente. - ¿Y por qué no me has llamado? Se supone que cuando una chica te da su número es para que la llames.

- Lo siento, señorita. – Respondió Charmy con aparente gentileza. – Me temo que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Charmy? – Dijo Grace. – Soy Grace, nos conocimos en la fiesta de Amy… o ahora me vas a decir que no te acuerdas de mí.

- Tails, tenemos problemas. – Dijo Chris señalando la pantalla. – Vector está por llegar con Charmy.

- Rayos… ¡Vector no vayas con Charmy aun! – Exclamó Tails.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Vector en voz baja.

- Grace se encontró con Charmy. – Dijo Chris. – Ahora está tratando de convencerla de que no es él, pero si te ve a ti, los van a descubrir.

- Pero se supone que voy a enfrentarlo, no me puedo quedar curioseando. – Masculló Vector.

- Haz como si lo estuvieras buscando. – Dijo Chris.

- De acuerdo… pero no podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo.

- ¡Charmy, deshazte de ella cuanto antes! – Dijo Tails por el auricular.

"Es lo que intento, tonto" pensó Charmy molesto. – Señorita, no sé de qué me habla. Yo no conozco a ningún Charmy y no la conozco a usted. Mi nombre es Frelon Hornswoogle.

- Charmy, si esto es una broma, te aseguro que no es nada graciosa. – Dijo Grace molesta.

- Le aseguro que no es ninguna broma. – Dijo Charmy con la frente perlada en sudor. – Ahora, si no le importa, estoy atendiendo unos asuntos muy importantes.

- Está bien, pero si de verdad eres Charmy, verás que me las vas a pagar.

Grace dio la media vuelta y se alejó furiosamente. Charmy se limpió el sudor de la frente y todos los demás suspiraron con alivio.

- Ya tienes campo libre Vector. – Dijo Chris.

- Ya era hora…

Charmy volvió a dirigirse al robot que lo estaba atendiendo.

- De acuerdo, ¿en qué estábamos?... ah sí, estaba usted por llamar al gerente.

- ¡¡HORNSWOOGLE!!

Charmy volteó a ver de dónde había provenido el grito. A unos metros de él, Vector lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

- Viktor, ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿¡Qué hago aquí!? – Exclamó Vector acercándose lentamente. – Vengo a reclamar lo que me pertenece.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Preguntó Charmy.

- De esas gemas. – Dijo Vector señalando el maletín. – Sabes muy bien que yo fui el que las encontró. Tú dijiste que si te las daba para que las pusieras en tu tonto museo, me ibas a dar la mitad del dinero y el debido crédito, pero en vez de eso me diste una patada en el trasero.

En eso el robot que había venido siguiendo a Vector llegó. También se le unió el robot que estaba atendiendo a Charmy.

- Señor, le suplico que se tranquilice o tendré que llamar a seguridad.

- ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? – Exclamó Vector. - ¡Me tranquilizaré cuando ese traidor me dé mi dinero o mis gemas!

- En ningún lado firmamos que yo te iba a dar algo. – Dijo Charmy con tono gélido. - Tú trabajabas para mí, así que esas gemas me pertenecen.

- ¿Y por qué me despediste?

- Tu trabajo no fue satisfactorio. Pero no te preocupes, ya encontraras otro empleo.

- Maldita sabandija…

Vector se abalanzó sobre Charmy, lo tomó del cuello con una mano, lo levantó del suelo y con la otra mano le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Charmy cayó estrepitosamente sobre el escritorio derribando el maletín con las gemas falsas. Los robots corrieron a detener a Vector, pero él sin mayor esfuerzo se los quitó de encima, volvió a tomar a Charmy por el saco y lo aventó contra la pared. En poco tiempo la gente ya se había arremolinado alrededor.

- Llama a seguridad y al gerente. – Dijo uno de los robots.

- ¡Excelente! – Susurraron Vector y Charmy.

- ¡Muy bien! – Exclamó Tails. – Rouge y Espio, es su turno.

* * *

Todo ese tiempo, Rouge había estado en la oficina del gerente revisando las supuestas anomalías en los archivos del casino, obviamente sin encontrar nada. A su vez, Espio se mantenía invisible y callado en un rincón de la oficina. Ambos se sentían alegres de que el plan marchara bien a pesar del traspié que habían tenido hace unos momentos con la chica que casi reconoció a Charmy. De pronto escucharon por sus auriculares la señal de que estaban a punto de llamar al gerente.

- Bueno, parece que después de todo estábamos en un error. – Dijo Rouge. – Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo.

- No se preocupe. – Respondió el robot.

- Solo debo recoger mis cosas y me iré.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró uno de los robots que atendían el casino.

- Señor, lo necesitan afuera. – Dijo con voz apremiante.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hay un altercado entre dos clientes.

- ¿Y no lo pueden solucionar los de seguridad?

- Si, pero uno de ellos es un cliente importante que trae a depositar unas gemas muy valiosas.

- Rayos… está bien iré en seguida. – Dijo el robot. - Disculpe usted que no la acompañe a la puerta pero debo atender este asunto.

- No hay problema. – Respondió Rouge. – Yo conozco la salida.

- Le agradezco… De acuerdo, vamos.

Ambos robots recorrieron el pasillo y salieron al área del casino.

- Muy bien, es mi turno. – Dijo la voz de Espio.

El camaleón caminó por un pasillo hasta otra puerta cerrada. Con completo sigilo la abrió y se escabulló dentro. Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro lleno de monitores que mostraban lo que captaban todas las cámaras de seguridad. Frente a los monitores estaban dos robots sentados en sus sillas.

- Hora de dormir. – Susurró Espio.

El camaleón se puso detrás de ellos, sacó un pequeño aparato y les disparó dardos electrificados. Los robots se sacudieron momentáneamente y después se apagaron.

- Muy bien, manos a la obra. – Dijo Espio haciéndose visible de nuevo. Posteriormente sacó el aparato que le había dado Rouge y lo conectó a la una de las consolas.

En el puesto de vigilancia, el monitor de Tails se prendió y aparecieron las imágenes de las cámaras de seguridad.

- Bien hecho Espio. – Dijo Tails. – Ahora insertaré las imágenes de los pasillos vacios… y listo, ya pueden explorar el lugar sin problemas, pero apresúrense porque no tardará en regresar el gerente.

En ese momento Espio salió de la sala de monitores.

- Ya está listo, vamos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, un tremendo alboroto se había armado en el salón principal del casino. El furioso cocodrilo golpeaba y maltrataba sin piedad al joven abejorro. De repente de la puerta de empleados salió un robot diferente a los demás con brazos como mangueras y sin piernas. Al mismo tiempo llegaron tres robots grandes con la palabra "Seguridad" escrita en el pecho. Los tres robots de seguridad lograron por fin separar a Vector y Charmy.

- ¡Alejen a ese loco de mi vista! – Exigió Charmy.

- ¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! – Exclamó el gerente.

- ¡Pasa que yo confié en esa basura y me dejó en la calle! – Exclamó Vector. - ¡Y ahora me voy a cobrar el favor!

- ¡Suficiente! – Gritó el gerente. – No se permiten peleas en este casino. ¡Seguridad, acompañen al señor a la puerta y asegúrense de que no regrese!

- ¡Me las vas a pagar Hornswoogle! – Gritó Vector mientras los robots lo arrastraban hacia la salida.

El gerente ayudó a Charmy a ponerse de pie.

- ¿Está usted bien, señor? – Dijo amablemente.

- ¡Desde luego que no estoy bien! – Exclamó Charmy. – Vengo a su casino con la confianza de que mis pertenencias estarán a salvo ¿y qué pasa? Primero no me permiten hablar con usted para explicarle la situación en persona, después me confunden con alguien más y para terminar permiten que un lunático como ese venga y me use de saco de boxeo. ¡Esto es indignante!

- Le ofrezco mis más sinceras disculpas señor. – Dijo el gerente apenado. – Le prometo que si nos permite ofrecerle nuestros servicios, le daremos un trato preferencial.

- Pues si con trato preferencial se refiere a que casi me maten, prefiero declinar su oferta.

- Le aseguro que una atrocidad como esa no se volverá a repetir.

- Claro que no. – Dijo Charmy con frialdad al tiempo que se agachaba a recoger el maletín con las gemas. – Porque ya no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes. Prefiero volver a mi país donde la gente sí tiene consideración por los demás.

- Lamento mucho que decida eso. – Dijo el gerente.

- Y yo lamento haber venido para acá. – Dijo Charmy dándole la espalda. – Adiós.

El gerente vio como su cliente más importante en mucho tiempo desaparecía detrás de la puerta y no pudo evitar dar un golpe al escritorio de admisiones, rompiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Por su parte, Charmy salió del casino hecho una furia y cruzó la calle. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que lo viera alguna cámara de seguridad, aligeró el paso y se escabulló en el callejón. En unos momentos estuvo frente a la puerta trasera del bar abandonado donde Vector lo estaba esperando.

- Muy bien hecho socio. – Dijo el cocodrilo.

- Lo mismo digo. – Dijo Charmy. – Les dimos un buen show.

Ambos subieron las escaleras y entraron al puesto de vigilancia donde todos los recibieron con aplausos.

- ¡Excelente actuación muchachos! – Exclamó Chris.

- Muchas gracias amado público. – Dijo Vector

- Estuvieron fenomenales. – Dijo Sonic. – Por un momento pensé que sí ibas a matar a golpes a Charmy.

- Yo también. – Dijo el abejorro acariciándose la mejilla. – Ese primer golpe si me dolió.

- Lo siento. – Dijo Vector. – Creo que me metí demasiado en mi papel.

- ¿Te duele mucho? – Preguntó Cream.

- Yo… eh… no, no, solo fue un golpecito, es todo. – Dijo Charmy.

- Vamos, no seas penoso, déjame ir a buscar hielos.

Cream no dejó que Charmy le respondiera y bajó corriendo las escaleras. Charmy se sonrojó un poco y se fue a sentar al piso mientras se aflojaba la corbata.

El agudo sentido que Vector había desarrollado para esas cosas le hizo comprender con mayor precisión lo que acababa de ver, y eso lo hizo sonreír ligeramente, sin embargo se obligó a borrar su sonrisa al ver que Tails también se había sonrojado, con la diferencia de que él, en vez de sonreír, tenía el seño fruncido y había clavado la mirada en el monitor.

* * *

Espio y Rouge caminaron un par de pasillos hasta que llegaron a la puerta con el lector de retina y de voz. Rouge tecleó algo en el teclado que estaba junto a la puerta. Inmediatamente una voz femenina se escuchó.

- Iniciando prueba de reconocimiento de voz.

Rouge sacó el aparato parecido a la grabadora y oprimió un botón.

- Ivo Robotnik. – Dijo la voz de Eggman a través del aparato.

- Prueba superada. Iniciando prueba de reconocimiento ocular.

Rouge puso el aparato parecido a la cámara fotográfica frente al escáner de retina. Un segundo después una lucecita verde se prendió en la consola.

- Prueba superada. Acceso concedido.

Entonces la puerta se abrió. Ambos pasaron a un largo pasillo recubierto de metal brillante. Al fondo había una puerta ancha parecida a la de un elevador. Cerca de ahí había otra puerta más pequeña. Ambos se dirigieron ahí. Junto a la cerradura había un panel con números y una pantalla.

- Necesitan una contraseña. – Dijo Tails desde el puesto de vigilancia. - ¿Qué haremos?

- Por fortuna traje esto. – Dijo Rouge sacando otro aparatito.

- ¡Un decriptador! – Dijo Chris. - ¡Bien pensado!

Rouge conectó el aparato al panel y oprimió un botón. El aparato comenzó a hacer un leve ruido y en poco tiempo la pantalla del panel mostró un letrero de "Acceso Concedido."

Rouge y Espio entraron a la sala. En efecto tenía la apariencia de una bodega. Había varias mesas y sillas apiladas, al igual que algunos aparatos y juegos rotos y empolvados.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Dijo Rouge. – Aquí hay solo basura. ¿Dónde está la entrada a la base?

- Mira aquí – Dijo Espio que en ese momento se encontraba al fondo de la habitación junto a una maquina tragamonedas descompuesta. – Hay algo sospechoso con esta máquina. Mira, no tiene polvo.

Espio tenía razón. De todos los aparatos descompuestos era el que se veía en mejor condición a pesar de que tenía un letrero en la pantalla que decía "Fuera de servicio".

- Bueno, podemos intentar. – Dijo Rouge sacando la ficha que Bokkun le había dado a Cream. – Espero que ese robot no nos haya tendido una trampa.

Rouge metió la ficha por la ranura de la máquina. No pasó nada.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Rouge. – ¡Todos estos problemas para nada!

- Espera Rouge. – Dijo Chris. – Para que esas maquinas funcionen debes tirar de la palanca.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?

Rouge tiró de la palanca que estaba a un costado de la maquina. De repente la tragamonedas cobró vida. Se encendieron sus luces internas y los carretes con las imágenes de los premios comenzaron a rodar. Después de un momento, la maquina, junto con una porción de la pared que tenía detrás se abrieron como una puerta revelando el interior de un elevador.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamaron todos los del puesto de vigilancia excepto Tails.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Rouge. – Veamos que tiene guardado Eggman aquí.

- ¿Qué ocurre amigo? – Preguntó Sonic al ver que Tails lucía preocupado.

- Hay algo raro aquí. – Dijo Tails mientras tecleaba. – Estoy accediendo al inventario del casino y aquí dice que tienen instaladas veintiséis cámaras pero en mi monitor solo aparecen veinticinco.

- Tal vez está descompuesta. – Dijo Sonic.

- Puede ser. – Dijo Tails sin sonar convencido. – A menos que… ¡Rouge espera!

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Dijo Rouge.

- Puede que haya una cámara dentro del elevador a la cual no tengo acceso.

- Déjame ver. – Dijo Rouge asomándose al interior del elevador. – Tienes razón, aquí hay una cámara, y apuesto a que si ve que no somos Eggman, va a pasar algo feo.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntó Sonic.

- La única forma es cortar toda la electricidad del cuarto. – Dijo Rouge

- ¿Pero cómo vas a bajar entonces? – Dijo Chris.

- Todos los elevadores tienen una compuerta en la parte de arriba. Puedo salir por ahí y bajar planeando. ¿Puedes cortar la electricidad?

- Déjame intentarlo.

Tails comenzó a teclear. Al cabo de un minuto dijo:

- Lo siento, el sistema no me deja acceder. Parece que hay que hacerlo desde ahí mismo. La consola debe estar en la sala de control.

- Yo lo haré. – Dijo Espio.

Sin decir más, el camaleón se volvió invisible y salió de la bodega. Pasó por el pasillo de metal y volvió al cuarto de control donde los dos robots de seguridad seguían aturdidos. Sin mucho esfuerzo encontró la consola y comenzó a teclear.

- No sabía que supieras de computadoras Espio. – Dijo Chris.

- No sé tanto como ustedes, pero un ninja debe estar preparado para cualquier situación. – Dijo Espio. – Muy bien, y… ahora.

Espio oprimió una tecla y se interrumpió la electricidad en la bodega.

- Buen trabajo. – Dijo Rouge. – Ahora me va a mí.

Rouge entró al elevador y abrió la compuerta superior. Después salió al cubo del elevador y se deslizó por una de las paredes exteriores del elevador, sin embargo su pierna se resbaló ligeramente haciendo que por poco cayera. Sus anteojos con cámara se le deslizaron de la cara y cayeron al vacío.

- ¿Rouge estás bien? – Exclamó Tails.

- Estoy bien, solo se me cayeron los anteojos. En adelante tendré que describirles lo que vea.

Rouge continuó deslizándose y una vez que estuvo debajo del elevador, se dejó caer.

Después un rato de caída libre, por fin pudo divisar el suelo. Rouge abrió sus alas y aterrizó suavemente sobre el piso de metal. Era un cuarto pequeño recubierto de metal brillante flanqueado por cuatro columnas pintadas de rojo. Frente a ella tenía una puerta ancha de forma octagonal junto a la cual encontró otro panel para contraseñas. Rouge sacó su decriptador y logró abrir la puerta sin problemas.

- ¡Lo logre! – Exclamó Rouge.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Chris. - ¿Qué estás viendo?

- Es una habitación grande. – Dijo Rouge. – Hay varios tubos rojos y al fondo está la computadora. También…

Rouge se quedó a la mitad de la oración al ver el artefacto que había al centro de la habitación. Era una cápsula de congelación criogénica. Ella ya la había visto antes en aquel viaje que hicieron al espacio. Ahí había estado alguien, sin embargo ahora estaba vacía y apagada.

- ¿Qué pasa Rouge?

- No… nada. Voy a copiar los datos de la computadora.

Rouge se dirigió hacia la computadora y comenzó a transferir los datos del Dr. Eggman. Todos los archivos estaban encriptados y no podía abrirlos en el lugar, sin embargo los copio todos poniendo especial atención en el archivo llamado "Proyecto MS".

- Creo que ya está. – Dijo una vez que termino de copiar los archivos.

- ¿Cómo vas a hacer para salir? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Volando y trepando, por supuesto. – Dijo Rouge. – Una vez que llegue al elevador, Espio me ayudará a burlar a los guardias.

Rouge se encaminó hacia la puerta, pero justo antes de llegar, escuchó un ruido que provino de un rincón.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Tails.

- No lo sé. – Respondió Rouge. – Déjame ver.

Rouge caminó hacia el lugar de donde había venido el ruido. Para su desventaja, esa esquina estaba poco alumbrada y casi no se veía nada. De pronto una sombra se movió rápidamente.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

De repente se escuchó un ruido metálico. Rouge vio como aquella sombra arrancaba uno de los contenedores de metal y lo aventaba hacia ella. Rouge se lanzó al suelo y apenas lo alcanzó a esquivar.

- ¿Rouge, que está pasando?

- Algo me está atacando. – Dijo Rouge. – No puedo ver bien qué es pero… ¡Espera, está saliendo!

Rouge vio la figura que salió de las sombras. Era un robot grande y ancho de forma humanoide con manos y pies en forma de garras. Había algo familiar con ese robot, pero no pudo distinguir qué era. De pronto vio el símbolo que tenía dibujado en el hombro izquierdo y todo quedó claro.

- No puede ser… es uno de los…

- ¿Uno de los qué? – Preguntó Tails.

Pero Rouge se interrumpió de nuevo al ver que el robot levantaba los brazos, retraía las manos metálicas y en vez de ellas salían dos grandes torretas con las cuales le apuntó.

- Oh rayos…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?!

Rouge no respondió. En vez de eso, en el puesto de vigilancia solo se escuchó el sonido de una ametralladora que disparaba sin piedad hasta que de repente, solo se escuchó estática.

- ¡¿Rouge, estas bien?!... ¿Rouge?... ¡¡ROUGE!!

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Lamento mucho la demora pero ahora si me emocioné… además he estado ocupado con la escuela y el trabajo, así que bueno… en fin, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado.

Bien, pues han pasado muchas cosas. Primero que nada, ya se descubrió la identidad de nuestro villano en cuestión. Por cierto, si se fijaron en su descripción, estoy usando la versión de Metal Sonic que sale en Sonic Heroes. ¿La razón? Bueno, la versión clásica nunca se me ha hecho lo suficientemente temible y me gusta más la estética de éste.

Habrán notado que aún continúa la historia en la Tierra, bueno pues es importante, así que no pierdan detalle de eso. También espero que les haya gustado toda la secuencia del casino. Me rompí los sesos al hacerla.

Como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, me gusta mucho incluir claves y secretitos. Algunos son irrelevantes, algunos no. ¿Quieren volver a leerlo y buscarlos?... si no, se los diré a continuación.

Para empezar aquí rindo un gran tributo a una película que me gustó mucho y que se llama Ocean's Eleven. Otro pequeño tributo se encuentra en la última escena. Aquellos que hayan jugado Metal Gear Solid reconocerán el característico estilo de las frases que usan los del equipo de soporte cuando Snake se muere. Y hablando de la última escena, seguro la reconocerán. No les diré de donde porque sería dar mucha información, pero es muy fácil de recordar. Por cierto, ¿quién será el que había habitado esa cápsula criogénica?

Con respecto a los nombres clave que usaron Rouge, Charmy y Vector, bueno pues no son al azar. El nombre de Rouge era Scarlett Fledermaus. Ustedes saben que Rouge significa rojo en francés; Scarlet significa Escarlata en ingles, que es un tipo de rojo; y Fledermaus significa murciélago en alemán. El nombre de Charmy era Frelon B. Hornswoogle. Frelon significa avispa en francés, la B es por Bee, o abeja en ingles, y Hornswoogle se refiere a sus antenas, significa algo así como "cuernos guangos". Y Viktor… bueno eso es demasiado obvio. )

Por último, para el robot gerente del casino me basé en EVA, la novia de Wall-E (otra película que me fascinó), solo que le di brazos en forma de mangueras y lo puse de otro color.

Y eso es todo por hoy. De nuevo espero que les haya gustado y espero que no les importe mucho que los capítulos sean tan largos, pero la verdad no puedo evitarlo. Manténganse sintonizados para descubrir más secretos. Todavía faltan muchas sorpresas.


	9. Fulguris Niger Parte 1

**CAPITULO IX**

**FULGURIS NIGER**

**Primera Parte**

La ciudad de Station Square se encontraba en un bonito valle flanqueado por varias colinas. La más alta, al este de la ciudad, albergaba en su cima al antiguo observatorio que también había servido de torre de comunicaciones. Varios años atrás se construyó un observatorio más moderno en otro lugar y ese edificio quedó abandonado hasta que alguien lo compró, lo restauró y lo convirtió en museo.

Actualmente era uno de los museos más populares de la ciudad y en el día recibía a muchas personas de varias regiones. Sin embargo, todas las personas se retiraban alrededor de las seis de la tarde, hora en que cerraba el museo, quedándose únicamente un par de vigilantes.

Esa noche era una como cualquiera con poco o nada de acción hasta que aproximadamente a las diez de la noche se acercó un automóvil por el camino que subía la colina. El auto se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del museo y uno de los vigilantes salió de la caseta a ver que ocurría. Al acercarse, la ventanilla bajó, revelando al conductor del auto. Era el dueño del museo.

- Buenas noches, señor. – Dijo el vigilante, un hombre de mediana edad, baja estatura, barriga prominente, cabeza ligeramente calva y sonrisa amable.

- Buenas noches, Jack. – Dijo el dueño del museo. – Vengo a hacer unas revisiones. ¿Dónde está Barry?

- Está haciendo su ronda, pero no debe de tardar mucho. – Dijo Jack. – ¡Oh, mire! Ahí viene.

En efecto, se podía ver a un hombre saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Me parece bien. – Dijo el dueño. – Tengo cosas importantes que hacer, así que les pediré de favor que no me interrumpan, si no es mucha molestia.

- Para nada señor. – Dijo Jack. – Estaremos aquí por si necesita algo.

- Muchas gracias.

Posteriormente Jack abrió la reja de entrada y el auto avanzó hacia el interior. En el camino, el dueño saludó con la mano a Barry, el otro vigilante y se dirigió al lugar que tenía reservado dentro del estacionamiento. Después bajó del auto, entró al edificio y se dirigió hacia lo que solía ser la sala de control de la torre de comunicaciones. Supuestamente aquella sala ya no servía, sin embargo nadie sabía que cuando él había remodelado el lugar, había adaptado una nueva y muy poderosa maquinaria de telecomunicaciones. Ese era el verdadero motivo por el cual había comprado aquel edificio en ruinas. El museo era solo una pantalla para el público.

El dueño tecleó algunas cosas en la consola principal y la maquina se activó. Algo bueno de su nueva maquinaria era que no necesitaba usar la vieja antena parabólica del techo, sino que usaba una pequeña torre de metal, la cual no se notaba cuando estaba prendida y por lo tanto no despertaba sospechas.

El gran monitor que tenia frente a sí se encendió y apareció un mensaje de texto que decía "Establecer conexión". El dueño dio clic en el comando de "Aceptar". Después apareció otro comando que le pedía una contraseña, a lo que él escribió la palabra "Robotnik". La pantalla mostró el mensaje de "Estableciendo conexión" y el dueño aprovechó para ponerse unos audífonos con micrófono integrado. Después de un par de minutos apareció una figura que él conocía bien.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – Dijo con una espeluznante voz grave y hueca.

- De acuerdo a lo planeado, desde luego.

Ya se había acostumbrado a entablar conversaciones con este sujeto, pero no podía evitar sentir cierto escalofrió al escuchar su voz o al ver su rostro. Pero él era fuerte y sabía cómo lidiar con tipos como él. Una vez alguien le había dicho que la base de una buena estrategia era saber escoger a tus aliados. Alguien poderoso con quien aliarse y que tuvieran intereses en común era vital para lo que estaba buscando.

- ¿Has solucionado el problema del que me contaste?

- En parte. – Dijo el dueño. – Al menos ahora tengo un estorbo menos.

- ¿Y la máquina de la que me hablaste?

- Aun debo hacerme de las especificaciones para construirla.

- Hazlo. – Dijo el sujeto con voz imperativa

- Yo me encargo de eso. – Dijo el dueño con voz firme. - ¿Qué hay de esas tales esmeraldas y ese sujeto del que tanto me has hablado?

- No debes preocuparte por eso. Él las va a conseguir.

-¿Ya lo contactaste?

- Todo a su tiempo. Pronto nos veremos cara a cara y le recordare cual es su misión. Ahora debo irme.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo el dueño. – Nuestra próxima reunión será en una semana.

- Y espero que para entonces ya hayas conseguido algo.

Y dicho esto, el sujeto desapareció y la pantalla mostró un mensaje de "Conexión interrumpida". El dueño del observatorio apagó todos los aparatos y se aseguró de que todo estuviera como lo encontró, después regresó a su automóvil. "El siguiente paso es conseguir los planos de la maquina del profesor.", pensó mientras manejaba hacia la salida. Al llegar a la reja, Jack, el vigilante, le abrió la puerta y se despidió jovialmente de él.

- ¡Que tenga buenas noches, señor Grey!

* * *

Una oscuridad absoluta lo envolvía. Por más que mirara a su alrededor, no encontraba por ningún lado el más leve indicio de luz. De pronto, después de unos momentos se encendió una diminuta lucecita a lo lejos. Él se dirigió hacia esa luz y se dio cuenta que estaba flotando. Al cabo de un tiempo y a medida que se acercaba a ella, la luz, que en un principio parecía un lucero, iba tomando forma. Era una especie de nave, y aunque diferente a todas las que hubiera visto, por alguna razón se le hacía familiar.

Al irse acercando pudo divisar a través de una ventana un largo corredor. De pronto dos personas pasaron corriendo. Él trató de distinguirlas, pero aun se encontraba muy lejos y solo pudo ver sombras. De pronto detrás de esas dos personas vio pasar corriendo a varias más. Se trató de acercar hacia aquella nave pero de pronto todo se volvió negro de nuevo. Así permaneció un momento hasta que volvió a aparecer la pequeña luz en la distancia. Volvió a flotar hacia ella esperando ver de nuevo la nave, sin embargo descubrió que la luz solo se hacía más y más grande a medida que se acercaba.

Cuando estuvo a cierta distancia descubrió que era una especie de planeta muy pequeño que mostraba unas pequeñas grietas por donde salía la luz. También observo que las grietas se hacían cada vez más grandes y más numerosas. De pronto sin comprender porque, sintió la necesidad apremiante de ir hacia ese lugar, por lo tanto flotó lo más rápido que pudo hasta tocar el objeto brillante. Sintió como juntaba toda la energía de su cuerpo y se escuchó decir unas palabras que no recordaba pero que de igual forma le eran familiares.

Inmediatamente después de decir esas palabras sintió un hueco en el estomago y por un instante todo dio vueltas y luego volvió a la normalidad. Al parecer se había teleportado y se había llevado consigo el planeta brillante, el cual se agrietaba cada vez más. Tenía que huir de ahí, pero la transportación lo había dejado casi sin energía. De pronto escuchó un estruendo y la luz lo rodeó y no pudo ver más que el resplandor. La onda de energía llegó un instante después. Trató de repetir las palabras pero era demasiado tarde… todo había terminado.

- ¡¡NOOOO…!!

El sonido de su propio grito fue lo que lo despertó. Como un rayo se había sentado sobre la cama. Su cara estaba bañada en sudor y su respiración era entrecortada. De inmediato revisó su cuerpo y comprobó que seguía con vida. No era la primera vez que tenía esas pesadillas, de hecho soñaba lo mismo cada vez que dormía, cosa que, para su fortuna, no era muy frecuente.

Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un amplio cuarto recubierto de metal plateado y brillante, con amplias ventanas circulares por donde se filtraba la luz del día y una puerta de vidrio en forma de arco. Estaba sentado en una grande y cómoda cama y a su derecha tenía una mesa y un taburete igualmente de metal donde había un par de guantes blancos con muñequeras negras con rojo. En el suelo había unos zapatos blancos con negro, lengüetas rojas, suelas de metal pintadas de rojo y descarapeladas de las puntas.

Se puso de pie y empezó a vestirse cuando escuchó una voz que venía de la puerta.

- Buenos días, veo que sigues teniendo esos sueños.

Volteó hacia la puerta. Ahí, cruzado de brazos estaba un felino que lo miraba con una ligera sonrisa. Era un tigre al parecer de gran edad por el largo de su pelaje, sin embargo su físico no daba señales de ser débil. Por el contrario, era corpulento, musculoso y alto, al menos ligeramente más alto que él. Traía puesta una toga blanca que le cubría hasta las rodillas, parte del torso y estaba amarrada del hombro derecho con un broche de oro.

Al ver que el recién levantado lo miraba algo extrañado, el tigre se sonrió un poco más y se acercó a él.

- ¿Has tenido suerte para recuperar tus recuerdos?

- Sigo teniendo el mismo sueño de siempre, no ha cambiado el más mínimo detalle. – Contestó y luego se detuvo por un momento. – Te me haces familiar… ¿Te conozco?

- También veo que continúas despertándote confundido, me llamo Prosperus, estas en el planeta Pretania y has vivido aquí durante doscientas cuarenta y cinco lunas.

- Yo… si, ya recuerdo… pero no recuerdo quién soy yo

Prosperus volteó la mirada hacia la ventana.

- Aun no sabemos tu nombre verdadero y no sabemos nada de tu pasado, pero una antigua profecía anunció tu llegada.

- Si… recuerdo que me habías dicho algo al respecto…

- La profecía dice que después del momento del cambio de era llegaría a nosotros aquel que nos salvaría de nuestras tribulaciones. Alguien rápido y poderoso como un rayo. La profecía se cumplió y tu llegaste a este planeta, por eso te apodamos Fulguris Niger.

- Fulguris… Niger…

- Anda, es hora de la asamblea. Sígueme por favor.

Fulguris se puso su abrigo y siguió a Prosperus. Al salir de su habitación dio un vistazo al panorama que se desplegaba frente a él. Se encontraba en la ladera de un monte desde el cual se veía un hermoso valle lleno de altos arboles. Sin embargo lo más impresionante de aquel lugar eran los edificios que había a lo largo del valle. Todos estaban hechos de alguna piedra blanca que relucía con el sol. Los edificios estaban conectados por una amplia red de calles, avenidas, puentes y pasos subterráneos por los cuales corrían de aquí para allá vehículos pequeños y veloces. Al centro de la ciudad había una gran plaza circular con un gran bloque de piedra en el centro, y al borde de la plaza, un gran edificio con siete columnas a lo largo de su fachada. Fulguris recordó entonces que era en ese lugar donde se realizaban las asambleas.

Prosperus y Fulguris bajaron unas escaleras de pierda y subieron a uno de esos vehículos.

- A la Plaza Central. – Dijo Prosperus, ante lo cual, el vehículo se puso en marcha a gran velocidad hacia el lugar.

Durante el trayecto ninguno de los dos habló. Fulguris iba observando aquella ciudad imponente y mientras más observaba, más recordaba, aunque le era difícil recordar con claridad casi cualquier cosa, sobre todo después de despertar.

Por alguna razón, él dormía y comía muy esporádicamente, pero cuando lo hacía, comía en cantidades exorbitantes y dormía por varios días. Al despertar, todo en su mente parecía emborronado y confuso, sobre todo porque mientras dormía tenía los mismos sueños una y otra vez. Él sabía que esos sueños eran importantes para recordar quién era, pero hasta entonces no había podido descifrar nada y eso lo llenaba de frustración y fastidio. Además de eso, le molestaba un poco que esa gente lo tratara como si fuera un dios. En aquellas asambleas los ciudadanos siempre se le quedaban viendo de forma rara… Era molesto.

El vehículo se detuvo delante de la plaza. Fulguris y Prosperus descendieron y se dirigieron hacia el edificio. El interior era tanto o más lujoso que el exterior. El piso y las paredes eran de mármol blanco y brillante. A los costados había algunas esculturas hechas de oro que representaban animales antropomórficos como lo era Prosperus, vestidos a la usanza de todos ellos. Frente a ellos se extendía una ancha escalera de unos pocos escalones. Prosperus y Fulguris subieron y llegaron ante una puerta que daba a otra habitación. A diferencia de los materiales del resto del lugar, esta estaba hecha de un metal parecido al acero y estaba cerrada herméticamente. Al lado de la puerta había un pequeño panel de control con varios símbolos extraños que Fulguris identificó como la escritura del lugar, la cual él ya había aprendido a interpretar. Aparentemente ese panel se usaba para abrir la puerta al escribir una contraseña.

Fulguris desvió la mirada hacia arriba de la puerta, en donde estaba grabada en oro, en la misma lengua, una inscripción que Fulguris leyó como:

_Servatis a Pereculum_

_Servatis a Maleficum_

- "Sálvanos del peligro"…

Fulguris volteó hacia donde había escuchado aquella voz femenina. Se trataba de una loba alta, de figura delgada y bien delineada. Su pelaje era color miel en unas partes y blanco en otras, y su cabello era rubio claro, largo hasta su cadera y ligeramente ondulado. Sus ojos eran azul claro y tenía una sonrisa bella y misteriosa. Traía puesta una túnica azul cielo que dejaba descubierto uno de sus hombros y amarrada por un listón blanco en la cintura. De sus orejas colgaban un par de aretes, en su brazo izquierdo traía un brazalete y de su túnica colgaba un broche como el de Prosperus. Todo eso en oro.

Se acercaba lentamente hacia Fulguris y Prosperus.

- "Sálvanos del mal". – Continuó diciendo. – Se supone que esa es nuestra tarea, ¿no?

- Buenos días Luna. – Dijo Prosperus.

- Buenos días Prosperus… y Fulguris.

Fulguris recordó rápidamente quien era ella. Luna, al igual que Prosperus, era miembro del Concilium, una especie de parlamento constituido por los más distinguidos miembros de la sociedad Pretana, entre ellos políticos, militares, maestros, pensadores y filósofos, siendo Prosperus y Luna de éstos últimos. Luna era conocida por poseer una gran sabiduría a pesar de su juventud. Aparentemente era de edad aproximada a la de Fulguris, o mejor dicho, a la que él aparentaba, ya que nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Ante el saludo, Fulguris solo asintió con la cabeza sin sonreír. No sabía porque, pero había algo en Luna que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

- Veo que aun no recuerdas como sonreír. – Dijo Luna en un tono algo burlón. – Entremos ya. Mi hermano ya está dentro.

Diciendo esto, Luna se dirigió al panel de control y tecleó la contraseña. Inmediatamente después, la puerta de metal se abrió y los tres entraron en el recinto del Concilium.

* * *

La sala de asambleas era un amplio espacio circular con varios asientos alrededor acomodados en varias filas formando una especie de herradura. En la parte frontal había un templete en donde se paraba el exponente en turno. Prosperus, Luna y Fulguris se dirigieron a unos de los asientos de la primera fila.

- Hola Callidus. – Saludó Luna a otro lobo. Él era de color gris con algo de blanco alrededor de la boca y en el pecho. Su cabello gris claro, largo y ligeramente desaliñado cubría parte de su cara. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda y su expresión era dura. Su túnica era igual a la de Prosperus pero de color verde oscuro. Fulguris se percató también del broche de oro que tenía prendido de su túnica. Era idéntico al de Prosperus y Luna. Era redondo y constaba de un sol separado por un círculo de una inscripción que leía _Corpus et Animus, _lo cual se podría traducir como "cuerpo y alma". Fulguris recordó que era el lema de la _Sodalitas ex Solis_, o Sociedad del Sol, una cofradía de pensadores y filósofos de la cual formaban parte Prosperus, Luna y Callidus.

- Hola Luna, hola Prosperus. – Dijo en tono algo seco, después volteó a ver a Fulguris con desdén y luego hacia Prosperus. - ¿Por qué lo trajiste?

- ¿¡Quieres dejarlo en paz!? – Exclamó Luna. – Él es importante.

- Yo no veo en qué. – Dijo Callidus.

- Y yo no necesito estar aquí. – Dijo Fulguris con hielo en la voz haciendo la moción de dirigirse a la salida.

- De hecho si lo necesitas. – Dijo Prosperus amablemente impidiéndole el paso. – Esta es una asamblea importante y me interesa que la escuches. Ahora con permiso.

Prosperus se dirigió al área de los exponentes y Fulguris se sentó a regañadientes al lado de Luna, de manera que ella estuviera entre él y su hermano.

- Muy buenos días, miembros del Concilium. – Dijo Prosperus dirigiéndose a todos los presentes. Tenía una especie de cristal poligonal frente a sí, el cual brillaba cada vez que hablaba. Eso era lo que amplificaba su voz y permitía que todos la escucharan.

- El día de hoy quisiera discutir con ustedes un asunto muy importante. – Continuó diciendo. – Las tropas de los vandalhunios están fortaleciéndose y continúan avanzando hacia nuestras fronteras. En nuestra última batalla salimos victoriosos, pero con muchos trabajos y tuvimos varias bajas.

- Disculpa Prosperus. – Dijo una profunda voz masculina desde uno de los asientos. – Me pareció que dijiste "nuestra batalla"… puedo estar equivocado, pero yo no recuerdo haberte visto en la línea de combate.

Fulguris volteó y distinguió la figura de un toro negro de considerable estatura y mayor musculatura. Llevaba puesta su armadura de combate hecha de latón con una capa rojo escarlata y su casco con una cresta de pelo rojo, todo rematado con finos acabados dorados, se trataba del jefe de uno de los principales batallones del ejército.

- Sabes muy bien que hablo en nombre de todo el pueblo pretano, Bellicus. – Respondió Prosperus.

- Aun así, tú no estuviste ahí mientras mis hombres perdían la vida defendiéndonos de un enemigo peligroso que bien podría ser un aliado poderoso.

- Ya habíamos discutido ese asunto. – Dijo Prosperus terminantemente. – No vamos a aliarnos con unos bárbaros que saquean pueblos y masacran inocentes.

- Entonces dejaremos que nos masacren a nosotros.

- Desde luego que no, recuerda que nosotros tenemos un as bajo la manga.

- Ah, lo olvidaba, tu querido Fulguris Niger. – Dijo Bellicus con sorna. – El héroe caído del cielo… tan astuto que después de tanto tiempo aun no recuerda quien es o de donde vino.

- Tengo confianza en que recuperará su memoria. Por lo pronto he podido ver gracias a su entrenamiento que tiene un poder asombroso.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Prosperus. – Intervino Luna desde su lugar. – He logrado ver algo de lo que él puede hacer y es impresionante.

- Tu corazón nubla tu juicio, niña. – Dijo Bellicus con desdén. – Además no es posible que una sola persona, por más poderosa que sea, pueda con todo un ejército. ¿Y como sabemos que es digno de confianza? ¿Quién dice que no nos traicionará y se irá con el enemigo?

- No tengo porque seguir escuchando esto. – Dijo Fulguris y se puso de pie. Sin embargo antes de que se pudiera marchar, Luna lo tomó instintivamente de la mano. Al lado de ella, Callidus profirió un leve gruñido del que nadie se percató.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo en voz baja. – Bellicus no sabe lo que dice, pero debes confiar en Prosperus. Por favor, quédate

A regañadientes, Fulguris volvió a tomar su asiento. Prosperus, que había observado todo, se dirigió al resto del Concilium.

- Les pido por favor que confíen en mí. Yo sé de lo que es capaz Fulguris y sé que nos puede llevar a la victoria… Si nos aliamos con unos bárbaros como los vandalhunios tal vez evitemos una batalla, pero estaríamos dejando de lado los valores de justicia y equidad por los que tanto hemos luchado. ¿Quién vota a favor de aliarse con los vandalhunios?

La mano de Bellicus se alzó por los aires de inmediato, sin embargo fue la única. Al ver esto, el toro se encolerizó.

- ¿Quién vota en contra? – Preguntó Prosperus.

Casi todas las manos se alzaron empezando por Prosperus y Luna. Sin embargo Callidus permaneció de brazos cruzados.

- Está decidido, no nos aliaremos con ellos. – Dijo Prosperus son satisfacción en el rostro.

- ¡Tu obstinación será tu ruina Prosperus! – Exclamó Bellicus. – Espero que Fulguris te pueda proteger de lo que se avecina.

Y diciendo esto, Bellicus se dirigió a la salida dando fuertes pisadas.

* * *

Cuando terminó la asamblea, media hora después, Fulguris salió del recinto sin decir una palabra y sin esperar a nadie. Prosperus trató de alcanzarlo pero Callidus lo detuvo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Callidus? – Preguntó Prosperus. – ¿Estás en desacuerdo con algo?

- Tú sabes que siempre te he apoyado, Prosperus. – Dijo Callidus.

- Pues yo no vi que levantaras la mano hace unos momentos.

- Solo me interesa el bien de nuestro pueblo… y yo no confió en ese sujeto.

- Pero confias en mí, ¿no es así?

- Sí, pero…

- Entonces con eso basta. Ahora, si me permites…

Y Prosperus se dirigió hacia la salida dejando a Callidus atrás. En ese momento Luna salió a su encuentro.

- Prosperus es nuestro maestro, hermano. – Dijo ella. – Debemos confiar en sus decisiones.

- ¿Lo dices por Prosperus o por ese tipo? – Preguntó incisivamente.

- Ya vas a empezar de nuevo… - Dijo ella con molestia. – Ya te dije que no te metas en mis asuntos. Además, al menos él no tiene la cabeza dura como tú y sabe donde tiene su lealtad.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó él con sarcasmo.

Luna hizo un gesto de exasperación. – De verdad que eres imposible. – Y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Después de un momento, Callidus hizo lo mismo.

Por su parte, Prosperus, al salir del lugar encontró a Fulguris parado a la sombra de una columna.

- ¿Por qué saliste tan de prisa? – Preguntó con toda naturalidad.

- Bellicus tiene razón. ¿Cómo puedes confiar en mí si no sabes ni quién soy?

Prosperus esperó unos momentos antes de contestar. – Porqué sé que debo hacerlo y no me has dado razones para no confiar en ti. Además el que no sepa quién eras antes, no quiere decir que no sepa quién eres ahora.

Fulguris lo observó en silencio.

- Es hora de tu entrenamiento. – Dijo Prosperus. – Si al final del día logras superar las pruebas, te contaré todo lo que sé.

Ambos salieron hacia la luz y Prosperus volteó hacia Fulguris con una mirada retadora.

- Eso si puedes alcanzarme…

Y diciendo esto, el tigre dio un gran salto y con gran agilidad, comenzó a trepar por una de las columnas hasta llegar al techo. Fulguris también dio un salto igual que el de Prosperus y luego enroscó su cuerpo y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, con lo cual, pudo llegar al techo.

De inmediato Prosperus comenzó a correr usando sus brazos y piernas. Su velocidad y su agilidad eran impresionantes pero Fulguris ya sabía de lo que él era capaz, así que se lanzó a la persecución de inmediato. Él también era muy rápido, por lo que no se quedó atrás. Ambos corrieron y saltaron de tejado en tejado por toda la ciudad.

- ¡Vamos, deberás ser más rápido si quieres alcanzarme! – Exclamó Prosperus.

Llegaron al gran acueducto de la ciudad. Fulguris dio un salto, aterrizó en uno de los bordes y comenzó a deslizarse. Prosperus cayó en el otro borde y continuó corriendo. Al cabo de un rato de ir a la misma velocidad, por fin divisaron el lugar a donde iban. Era un amplio jardín con varias estatuas y al centro, una amplia área para entrenamiento de forma cuadrada, la cual tenía un pilar de piedra en cada una de sus esquinas. Prosperus y Fulguris saltaron del acueducto hacia una amplia avenida. Fulguris cayó en la acera izquierda donde se extendía un edificio con varios pendones que colgaban de astas horizontales y él los usó como trampolines para dirigirse hacia el final de la avenida donde se encontraba el jardín. Prosperus por su parte cayó en la acera derecha, se impulsó de un árbol y comenzó a correr por las paredes de los edificios, usando sus afiladas garras para no caerse. En la entrada del jardín había una gran carpa de lona para protegerse del sol. Al llegar ahí, ambos saltaron sobre la carpa y rebotaron con gran altura hasta caer al mismo tiempo en el área de entrenamiento.

- ¡Te felicito, te has vuelto mucho más rápido! – Dijo Prosperus. – Ahora va a comenzar el entrenamiento de verdad.

Prosperus caminó hacia uno de los pilares y lo tocó con su mano.

- Empecemos con combate mano a mano.

De pronto los pilares comenzaron a brillar con una luz verdosa y se formó una barrera de la misma luz alrededor del área. Prosperus abrió el broche de oro en su hombro y luego se quitó la toga dejándose puestos únicamente unos pantalones cortos. Tenía una larga cicatriz que le atravesaba el pecho diagonalmente. Inmediatamente adoptó posición de ataque.

- Empecemos… ¡golpéame!

Fulguris de inmediato se lanzó al ataque con una serie de puñetazos que Prosperus esquivó sin problemas. El tigre le devolvió el ataque con una patada que Fulguris esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo, justo al caer, Prosperus lo atacó con feroces zarpazos, uno de los cuales golpeó a Fulguris en el brazo y lo mandó a volar contra la pared de luz. Fulguris chocó con ella y cayó al suelo.

- ¿Qué esperas?, ¡te dije que me golpearas!

Ambos reanudaron el ataque lanzando golpes y patadas al por mayor, las cuales se hacían cada vez más fuertes. De pronto, Fulguris lanzó una patada a la cabeza de Prosperus, quien para esquivarla dio una maroma hacia atrás y se lanzó contra uno de los pilares y saltó hacia Fulguris con las garras extendidas. Fulguris saltó hacia el pilar opuesto, solo que él utilizó su técnica giratoria con la cual logró darle un fuerte golpe a Prosperus, quien, sin embargo, logró caer en cuclillas al suelo.

- ¡Muy bien! Has mejorado considerablemente. – Dijo Prosperus sonriendo. – Ahora veamos como te va con las armas.

- ¡Esperen!

Ambos voltearon hacia donde habían escuchado la voz. Era Callidus, solo que en vez de la toga, traía puesto solo unos pantalones verdes y unas botas negras.

- Quiero pelear con él.

Fulguris, que siempre tenía fruncido el ceño, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y cruzarse de brazos. Prosperus se quedó pensando por un momento hasta que volvió a tocar uno de los pilares. Inmediatamente la barrera de luz desapareció y Callidus entró en el área de combate.

- Ten cuidado Callidus. – Dijo Prosperus. – Si dejas que tus emociones te controlen, no durarás mucho en una batalla.

- Lo sé perfectamente… no es de mí de quien te debes preocupar.

- De acuerdo. En ese caso, vayamos a un lugar más apropiado.

Los pilares y la pared de luz volvieron a brillar, y cuando la luz se disipó ya estaban en el recibidor circular de una especie de palacio de paredes blancas, y rodeado de bellas columnas de mármol. Al centro había una gran estatua, también hecha de mármol, de una diosa con un una espada y un escudo. A ambos lados de la estatua, unas escaleras que subían a un balcón interior con una pequeña barda de piedra blanca. Colgadas a lo largo de las paredes de forma ornamental, había un sinfín de armas punzocortantes de todos los tipos y tamaños.

Fulguris y Callidus voltearon a verse entre sí, luego hacia las armas, y por último hacia Prosperus.

- Éste es el entrenamiento para el uso de armas. – Dijo Prosperus. – Tomen sus posiciones.

Ambos contrincantes se colocaron frente a la estatua viéndose entre sí y adoptaron la postura de defensa, mientras que Prosperus se quedó parado junto a la puerta.

- ¡Comiencen!

* * *

Durante un momento, ambos se quedaron inmóviles esperando una reacción del otro. De pronto ambos dieron un salto hacia atrás y rápidamente tomaron una de las armas de la pared. Fulguris tomó un estoque mientras que Callidus tomó un hacha de doble filo. De inmediato, ambos regresaron al centro y comenzaron a lanzar golpes con sus armas. Fulguris lanzó varias estocadas que Callidus detuvo con el mango de su hacha hasta que el lobo dio una patada que desvió una de las estocadas y le permitió oscilar su hacha a la altura del cuello de Fulguris, quien se tuvo que agachar para esquivar el golpe. Callidus siguió lanzando golpes con su hacha que aunque era más poderosa que la delgada espada de Fulguris, era más difícil de maniobrar. De pronto Callidus se lanzó a la carga y blandió su hacha con gran rapidez. Fulguris se alcanzó a cubrir con su estoque, pero la espada cedió ante la fuerza del arma de Callidus y se rompió por la mitad.

Fulguris continuó esquivando hachazos mientras se dirigió a la pared opuesta y tomó un báculo de hierro y comenzó a girarlo como una hélice. Callidus saltó hacia donde él estaba y blandió su hacha, pero Fulguris logró quitarse justo a tiempo y el arma de Callidus quedó clavada en la pared. El lobo de inmediato se retiró de ahí, ya que Fulguris lo continuó atacando con su báculo. Callidus llegó a una de las paredes y tomó una lanza con la cual siguió atacando a Fulguris.

Ambos continuaron atacando hasta que después de librarse de un golpe del báculo, Callidus empujó a Fulguris, quien perdió el equilibrio momentáneamente. El lobo entonces dio un salto, listo para dar el golpe final, pero Fulguris usó su báculo como una garrocha, lo cual le permitió saltar con gran fuerza y conectar una patada en la cara de Callidus, quien cayó estrepitosamente rompiendo el barandal de la escalera y derribando algunas de las armas de la pared. Rápidamente se puso de pie y tomó una espada bárbara, tan grande y pesada que tuvo que sostenerla con ambas manos, sin embargo, Callidus no tuvo problema para manejarla. Después dio un salto con la espada en alto. Fulguris tomó su arma con ambas manos para cubrirse, pero con el poder de la espada, el báculo terminó irremediablemente doblado y por lo tanto, inservible.

Fulguris esquivo trabajosamente los ataques subsecuentes hasta que logro llegar de nuevo a la pared de la escalera y tomó una cimitarra. Callidus llegó junto a él y continuó atacando mientras que Fulguris esquivaba los ataques y lanzaba unos cuantos por su cuenta. Sin dejar de pelear ambos fueron subiendo la escalera y llegaron al balcón interior. Ahí continuaron lanzando ataques sin piedad, sin embargo, ninguno cedía. De repente, Callidus dejó de atacar y dio unos pasos hacia atrás. En ese momento él se encontraba frente al borde del balcón y Fulguris estaba de espaldas.

- Este será tu fin… - Dijo Callidus entre dientes.

De pronto el lobo se lanzó al ataque con la punta de la espada dirigida hacia el frente. Fulguris permaneció inmóvil mientras Callidus se acercaba con gran velocidad hacia él hasta que en el último momento se hizo a un lado desviando la espada de Callidus con el borde de su cimitarra y le conectó un fuerte codazo en la boca del estomago. El lobo soltó su espada, la cual voló por el borde del balcón y fue a clavarse en la espalda de la estatua. Fulguris inmediatamente se puso de pie y le dio una fuerte patada a Callidus, quien también fue a estrellarse contra la estatua, la cual se quebró por la mitad a la altura de donde se había clavado la espada y se hizo pedazos al caer al suelo.

Callidus cayó de espaldas en el piso, pero se puso de pie de inmediato. De pronto vio a Fulguris saltar con la cimitarra en mano, listo para el golpe. Callidus miró a su alrededor y pateó uno de los pedazos de la estatua rota. Fulguris bloqueó la pedrada con su arma, pero eso le abrió el campo a Callidus para que lo golpeara de lleno en la cara. La cimitarra de Fulguris fue a clavarse al techo y él cayó junto a lo que quedaba en pie de la estatua. Callidus se acercó lentamente hacia él.

- ¿Ahora te das cuenta quien es el mejor?

Fulguris se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre de la cara.

- Sin duda eres bueno… pero esto aun no termina.

Fulguris dio un salto hacia una de las paredes y tomó un sable. Callidus hizo lo mismo hacia la pared contraria y tomó un tridente. Ambos reanudaron la batalla lanzando violentos ataques con sus armas y con sus piernas. Los dos se notaban exhaustos y se les hacía cada vez más difícil esquivar las embestidas de su contrincante, y como resultado ambos obtuvieron varios rasguños. A pesar de eso, ninguno de los dos disminuyó la intensidad de sus ataques.

De pronto ambos lanzaron un ataque y la espada de Fulguris quedo atorada entre los picos del tridente. Los dos se mantuvieron forcejeando durante unos instantes hasta que Callidus agitó su arma hacia arriba haciendo que la espada de Fulguris se le resbalara de las manos y volara hacia arriba. Sin perder el tiempo, el lobo se preparo para el ataque.

- ¡Eres mío! – Exclamó triunfalmente.

Callidus embistió con todas sus fuerzas, sin embargo Fulguris alcanzó a saltar hacia el frente antes de que el ataque lo alcanzara y recuperó su espada a mitad del vuelo y cayó detrás de Callidus, quien al darse cuenta de que había fallado, de inmediato trató de darse la vuelta. Fulguris hizo lo mismo y blandió su espada, la cual detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuello de Callidus, quien no tuvo tiempo suficiente para defenderse.

Ambos permanecieron congelados durante unos instantes hasta que escucharon unos aplausos pausados.

- ¡Excelente pelea! – Exclamó Prosperus con una sonrisa en la boca. – ¡Ambos hicieron un muy buen trabajo!

Fulguris bajó su espada y se alejó de Callidus, quien tenía una expresión amarga en el rostro.

- Has ganado. – Dijo. – Pero eso no cambia nada lo que pienso de ti, Fulguris.

- ¿Por qué me tienes tanto resentimiento?

Callidus volteó a verlo.

- Porque yo no creo que tú seas el héroe que dices ser.

- Yo nunca dije que lo fuera.

- ¡Pero todos los demás lo creen! – Exclamó Callidus. - ¡Todos te ven como si fueras una especie de salvador… de ser supremo!

- ¿Y te preocupa lo que piensen todos los demás? – Dijo Fulguris sin perder la calma. - ¿O te preocupa lo que piense Luna?

Callidus dio un par de pasos hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Fulguris.

- ¡Deja a mi hermana fuera de esto!

- ¡Es suficiente, Callidus! – Exclamó Prosperus.

De pronto el palacio se desvaneció, al igual que las armas que ambos tenían en las manos. Un segundo después, todos se encontraban de regreso en el área de entrenamiento dentro del jardín.

- Te lo advierto, Fulguris. – Susurró Callidus con furia. – Acércate a Luna y te prometo que la próxima vez no me contendré.

Habiendo dicho esto, Callidus dio la media vuelta y se alejó del lugar.

- Te pido que lo disculpes. – Dijo Prosperus. – Él siempre ha tenido un temperamento muy explosivo, y además es muy protector con su hermana. Sus padres murieron cuando ellos eran niños. Desde entonces Callidus ha cuidado de Luna y aun ahora no puede evitar sobreprotegerla… Sobre todo al ver lo que hay entre ustedes.

- No hay nada entre Luna y yo. – Dijo Fulguris cortantemente.

- Eso no significa que ella no sienta nada por ti… o viceversa. – Dijo Prosperus con cierto sarcasmo. Fulguris se limitó a gruñir y dar la media vuelta. – De acuerdo, parece que has pasado las pruebas, así que como te lo prometí, te voy a contar todo lo que sé. Sígueme por favor.

Prosperus se puso su toga de nuevo y salió del área de entrenamiento seguido por Fulguris, que aunque no lo demostraba, sentía mucha curiosidad.

* * *

Después de salir intempestivamente de la asamblea, Bellicus caminó hacia el cuartel de la Guardia Pretana, que se encontraba a la orilla de la ciudad, en la ladera de una de las colinas que rodeaban el valle. El cuartel era un amplio edificio de color gris que, por el contrario del edificio del Concilium, se destacaba por su austeridad, ya que estaba rodeado por altas paredes lisas. Adentro también carecía de adornos, y solo se encontraban algunos cuartos y salas de juntas donde los altos rangos coordinaban a los demás. En medio había un amplio patio donde en ese momento las tropas se encontraban haciendo su entrenamiento de rutina. Al fondo había otro edificio en el cual estaban los dormitorios y algunas oficinas privadas. Bellicus se dirigió a la suya.

Al llegar cerró la puerta con seguro y encendió un proyector holográfico, tecleó algunos comandos y después de un momento se materializo una figura en medio de la sala. Se trataba de un chacal color café grisáceo con una túnica negra abierta por el frente, pantalones también negros y un collar con un colmillo de oro. Estaba sentado en un trono de piedra y miraba a Bellicus con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¡Bellicus! – Dijo el chacal con voz rasposa. - ¿Cómo esta mi traidor favorito?

- ¡Guarda silencio Atrox! – Dijo Bellicus. – El que seamos aliados no te da el derecho de faltarme al respeto.

- Vaya, al parecer alguien está de mal humor. – Dijo Atrox. – Se suponía que me ibas a traer buenas noticias, ¿no es así?

- No conseguí la aprobación del Concilium. Ese idiota de Prosperus está demasiado confiado en que el tal Fulguris va a salvarlos de todo.

- No seas tan negativo, mi querido Bellicus. – Dijo Atrox torciendo la sonrisa. – Podemos utilizar eso a nuestro favor. Si nos deshacemos de Fulguris, a Prosperus no le quedará de otra más que rendirse y entregarme a su pueblo.

- No olvides lo que me prometiste.

- Desde luego, tú vas a gobernar las tierras.

- ¿Y entonces qué vamos a hacer?

- Tendremos que pasar a la fase dos de nuestro plan. – Dijo Atrox maliciosamente.

- ¿Cuando?

- Esta noche…

- ¿¡Qué dices!? – Exclamó Bellicus.

- Recuerda que mientras más pronto, tendremos mayor posibilidad de ganar.

Bellicus solo gruñó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro de la oficina.

- Debes apresurarte a preparar todo para que las puertas de la muralla estén despejadas.

- Sé lo que tengo que hacer.

- Así me gusta. – Dijo Atrox riendo. – Entonces nos veremos en unas horas. Recuerda que si fallas te dejaré a merced de tu gente… y tu sabes que no son muy bondadosos con los traidores. Hasta pronto.

Y diciendo esto, el proyector holográfico se desactivó. Bellicus se dirigió hacia la ventana. No le agradaba el tal Atrox, pero debía aguantarlo si quería controlar las tierras. Por fin se desharía de Prosperus y su fastidioso Fulguris. El hecho de pensar eso hizo que se dibujara una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Estoy realmente apenado con ustedes. Ya tiene demasiado tiempo que no actualizaba, pero la escuela, el trabajo, mi proyecto de doblaje, etc., me habían tenido ocupadísimo. Afortunadamente ya estoy por terminar mi carrera, entonces espero poder tener más ratos libres para seguir escribiendo.

Se preguntarán qué rayos es todo esto que acaban de leer. Parece algo completamente distinto a Sonic, pero créanme que tienen todo que ver. De hecho ya tengo bien planeada la historia y ya sé exactamente qué va a pasar en los capítulos posteriores.

Pues espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Como es algo diferente, me di la oportunidad de experimentar. Hace tiempo me había preguntado que hubiera sido de las civilizaciones antiguas si hubieran tenido alta tecnología. Pues esta es mi idea de una cultura pseudo-romana súper desarrollada.

También utilizo un montón de palabras en latín (obviamente). Quiero aclarar que aunque lo parezca, no se hablar en latín, así que algunas frases pueden estar equivocadas. Todo lo saqué de varios diccionarios en latín que me encontré en internet.

Y como en los capítulos anteriores, todo tiene una razón de ser. Les explico los términos que usé aquí.

- Fulguris Niger: Relámpago Negro (ya sabrán por qué le puse así)

- Prosperus: Derivado de la palabra 'Prosper', que significa próspero

- Callidus: Diestro, habilidoso

- Bellicus: Militar, relacionado con la guerra, peleonero

- Pretania: Derivación de los Pretorianos, que eran los guardias del Cesar en Roma

- Concilium: Asamblea, consejo

- Vandalhunia: Combinación de los vándalos y los hunos, dos tribus que entre sí no tienen nada que ver, salvo su enemistad con Roma

- Atrox: Atroz

- Sodalitas ex Solis: Sociedad del Sol

- Corpus et Animus: Cuerpo y alma

Lo de "Servatis a Pereculum; Servatis a Maleficum" lo saqué de la canción Whisper de Evanescence.

Repito, espero que les haya gustado. Esperen la continuación. Espero que pueda escribirla rápido para ya no tenerlos esperando tanto tiempo. Y recuerden que sigo vivo, no pienso abandonar este fic, solo que luego no le puedo dedicar el tiempo que se merece.


	10. Fulguris Niger Parte 2

**CAPITULO X**

**FULGURIS NIGER**

**Segunda Parte**

Después del entrenamiento, Fulguris y Prosperus salieron del jardín y el último giró hacia la derecha y comenzó a caminar por una angosta calle que subía por la ladera de una colina.

- ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó Fulguris.

- Al Templo Sagrado. – Respondió Prosperus señalando un gran edificio blanco con columnas de mármol que se encontraba en la cima de un risco.

- Nunca me has permitido ir ahí. ¿Por qué el cambio?

- Antes no estabas listo para escuchar lo que te voy a decir. Cuando lleguemos comprenderás.

Fulguris asintió y los dos siguieron su camino en silencio. Desde que había llegado Fulguris, Prosperus había sentido una profunda intriga por él. Desde ese momento pudo averiguar algunas cosas gracias a un artefacto que traía consigo, sin embargo, había decidido no mostrárselo hasta que fuera el momento apropiado.

Fulguris tenía un carácter difícil. Era muy reservado e incluso se podría decir que antipático. Rara vez hablaba y siempre mantenía la misma mirada dura y el seño fruncido. Su apariencia tampoco ayudaba en mucho. Aunque no era muy alto, era delgado y fuerte, su pelaje era negro con algunos toques de carmín y sus ojos eran rojos. Realmente con todo eso, cualquiera tendría razones para desconfiar. Por eso Prosperus comprendía en cierta medida los sentimientos de Callidus.

Sin embargo era justo eso lo que había intrigado tanto a Prosperus. Y ahora después de tanto tiempo, sabía que Fulguris de verdad era de confiar, por eso había decidido que era tiempo de contarle todo lo que sabía. Prosperus confiaba en que después de eso, Fulguris por fin podría descubrir quién era en realidad.

Después de un rato de subir por calles y escaleras de piedra, por fin llegaron al templo. Su apariencia era imponente. Era el edificio más grande de la ciudad y desde ahí se podía ver con claridad todo el valle, que en esos momentos estaba iluminado con la luz rojiza del atardecer.

Por fuera lo adornaban bellos jardines y el camino a la entrada se encontraba una magnifica fuente de agua cristalina. Al centro había una bella formación de plataformas por donde caía el agua y alrededor había tres estatuas de mármol algo más grandes que el tamaño natural y de excelente manufactura. La de la izquierda era un halcón cuyas plumas de la cabeza bajaban hasta su espalda. Vestía un pantalón holgado y bombacho, pero ajustado de su cintura y de sus tobillos, y en cada uno de sus brazos llevaba una muñequera. La estatua de la derecha era una loba de cabello largo y con una túnica similar a la que usaban las mujeres pretanas. La tercera estatua estaba detrás de la formación de plataformas y tenía la forma de un equidna masculino vestido con un faldón, un gran collar con plumas en el cuello y varios brazaletes y pulseras en los brazos.

Todas las estatuas tenían cuerpos atléticos y se encontraban de pie en poses estéticas y con un brazo estirado como tratando de alcanzar lo que estaba hasta arriba de la formación de plataformas. Se trataba de una cuarta escultura, pero en vez de mármol era de cristal, y asemejaba a una gema de seis caras con la punta hacia abajo. El caer de la luz del sol sobre este cristal, y con la ayuda del agua, hacia que todo el tiempo la fuente estuviera adornada con un bonito arcoíris.

Fulguris se sorprendió a si mismo admirando la belleza de las estatuas, pero sobre todo de la gema de cristal al centro de la fuente, la cual le parecía terriblemente familiar.

- Ésta es la Fuente de los Dioses. – Dijo Prosperus.

- ¿Los dioses? – Preguntó Fulguris. – Creía que ustedes solo tenían una diosa.

- Así es, ella es Diaqua. – Respondió Prosperus señalando la estatua de la loba. – Acompáñame al templo y te contaré la historia completa.

Fulguris siguió a Prosperus al interior del templo. El lugar era impresionante. Era un amplio recinto rectangular con una hilera de columnas blancas a ambos lados y amplias ventanas por las cuales entraba la luz del atardecer. Al fondo había una gigantesca estatua hecha completamente de oro, la cual representaba a la diosa loba de la fuente sentada en un trono con su túnica y una corona de laureles.

- Como te decía, ella es Diaqua. – Dijo Prosperus. – Es la diosa protectora de nuestro pueblo y fue en su honor que se construyó este templo.

- ¿Y quiénes eran los otros dos que estaban allá afuera?

- Cuenta la historia que fueron cuatro dioses los que crearon esta galaxia. Originalmente todos vivían en un gran planeta llamado Primigea, donde se desarrollaron cuatro grandiosas civilizaciones. El primero es Ahadbad, el dios halcón que dominaba el viento y el protector de la tierra de Babylon. La segunda es Diaqua, la diosa loba que cuida de los pretanos y la creadora del agua. El tercero es Ooxkab, el dios equidna, cuidador del pueblo de Mobius y cuyo elemento es la tierra. Ellos son los tres dioses que viste en la fuente.

- ¿Y quién era el cuarto? – Preguntó Fulguris.

- Era Charaga, el dios lagarto controlador del fuego y líder de la tierra de Karmania.

- ¿Y qué paso con él?

- En un principio los cuatro dioses y los cuatro pueblos coexistían en armonía. Un día, los dioses decidieron aportar una parte de sus poderes y crearon la Esmeralda Maestra, una gema de gran poder que serviría para proteger a los pueblos y mantener el balance. La escultura de cristal que está en la fuente representa a la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Esmeralda Maestra… - Repitió Fulguris. Su semblante se transformó por un instante, adquiriendo una expresión de confusión. Luego se llevo una de sus manos a la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Prosperus.

- Esa palabra… - Susurró Fulguris evidentemente haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo. De pronto recuperó la compostura. – No importa… continua.

Prosperus observó a Fulguris un instante. A decir verdad, no le sorprendió tanto su reacción, solo se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando le contara el resto.

- Como la Esmeralda Maestra era un artefacto tan poderoso, necesitaba un guardián que la cuidara. En principio se turnaban entre los líderes de cada pueblo, sin embargo Charaga no estaba de acuerdo con eso y quería que los karmanianos controlaran la Esmeralda definitivamente… Sobra decir que comenzaron a surgir conflictos importantes a raíz de esto tanto entre los pueblos como entre los dioses. Un día, el brazo militar de los karmanianos, el grupo conocido como los Kala Sastra, atacó el templo de la Esmeralda que se encontraba en ese momento en Mobius y masacraron varias aldeas. Los otros tres dioses se enojaron tanto que se unieron para derrotar a Charaga. Fue una guerra cruel y sangrienta en la que murieron muchas personas. Eventualmente Charaga y los karmanianos fueron derrotados, y como castigo, los otros dioses los convirtieron en seres monstruosos y los desterraron de Primigea, condenándolos a vivir errando por el universo.

- ¿Y qué paso después?

- Los dioses que quedaban decidieron que lo más sabio era separarse y que cada pueblo encontrara su propio planeta. Sin embargo, aun quedaba el problema de decidir quién se quedaría con la Esmeralda Maestra. Ahadbad y los babilonios fueron los primeros en desistir, ya que estar atado a un lugar cuidando una gema no iba con su espíritu libre y aventurero. Después Diaqua decidió que Ooxkab y los mobianos deberían quedarse con la Esmeralda, pues eran los que más pérdidas habían sufrido con la guerra, además de que eran el pueblo más pacífico de los cuatro. Sin embargo, para evitar que ese problema se repitiera, extrajeron una buena parte del poder de la Esmeralda Maestra y lo dividieron, creando así las siete Esmeraldas Caos, las cuales esparcieron por el planeta. Se dice que quien las junte obtendrá su gran poder, sin embargo hay una parte de la leyenda que casi nadie sabe, y dice que si se utiliza la energía de la Esmeralda Maestra para combinarla con la de las Esmeraldas Caos, se puede obtener un poder ilimitado… Claro que solo es una leyenda.

- Esto de las Esmeraldas Caos… No sé por qué, pero siento que yo ya sabía eso… ¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo esto?

Por su expresión, se podía decir que Fulguris estaba cada vez mas confundido. En ese momento llegaron ante la gigantesca estatua de Diaqua y se detuvieron. Prosperus le dirigió una mirada seria a Fulguris por un instante y luego continuó hablando.

- Después de crear las Esmeraldas Caos, los dioses se separaron y cada pueblo se fue a vivir a sus diferentes planetas. Es este planeta en donde ha vivido el pueblo pretano desde entonces. Una vez que los primeros pretanos se establecieron, Diaqua prometió cuidarnos desde los cielos y luego desapareció. Sin embargo, antes de irse nos dejó una profecía.

Prosperus señaló una placa de oro que estaba a los pies de la estatua. En ella había una inscripción en la lengua pretana, que Prosperus comenzó a recitar.

- "Al final del decimo ciclo se habrá de sentir la venganza del clan destruido. Ellos habrán de causar pena y destrucción entre los mortales. Pero sus esfuerzos no darán fruto, pues serán detenidos por los hijos del tercer grande con el poder de las piedras sagradas.

"Y con ellos habrá de llegar el Relámpago Negro, medio hijo del pueblo desterrado, medio hijo del pueblo mutilado y creado por fuerzas desconocidas. Después habrá de venir a la tierra del agua y traerá paz y prosperidad, y habrá de partir para encontrar su destino."

- ¿Esta es la profecía de la que tanto me has hablado? – Preguntó Fulguris.

- Así es. – Respondió Prosperus.

- ¿Y qué significa todo eso? – Preguntó Fulguris. - ¿Por qué estas tan seguro que se trata de mí?

- Como sabes, nuestro pueblo mide el tiempo por ciclos lunares. Cada cinco mil lunas se cumple lo que llamamos un gran ciclo. Hace doscientas cincuenta lunas se cumplió el decimo ciclo que marca la profecía. En ese tiempo ocurrieron cosas muy extrañas en todo el planeta y ahora sabemos que en otras partes de la galaxia también. Fuimos atacados por unos invasores que se hacían llamar Metarex. Ellos se robaron la energía vital del planeta, al igual que hicieron con otros planetas. Parece que querían hacer renacer su especie casi extinta. Ellos vendrían siendo el clan destruido del que habla la profecía. No sabemos cómo fue que fracasó su plan, pero los que conocemos la profecía, creemos que fue gracias a un grupo de mobianos, ya que Ooxkab vendría siendo el "tercer grande". Las piedras sagradas, son seguramente las Esmeraldas Caos.

- Metarex… mobianos… yo conozco esos nombres… - Murmuró Fulguris. De pronto a su mente llegaron las imágenes que vio cuando soñó que se acercaba a un planeta a punto de explotar y decía unas palabras que no podía escuchar. Luego se teleportaba a otro lugar llevándose consigo el planeta, el cual explotaba momentos después. "¿Qué está pasando conmigo?", se preguntó Fulguris en su mente. Por su parte, Prosperus no perdía detalle de las reacciones de Fulguris, aunque aparentaba no prestar atención.

- El resto de la profecía dice que después de eso llegaría el Relámpago Negro que habrá de traer paz a nuestro pueblo. Justamente cuando regresaron las cosas a la normalidad después del ataque de los Metarex, te encontramos en una playa cerca de aquí. Tu piel es negra y eres muy rápido. Estarás de acuerdo en que son demasiadas coincidencias. El resto de la profecía son suposiciones, porque no sabemos nada concreto sobre tu pasado, pero dice que eres medio hijo del pueblo desterrado y medio hijo del pueblo mutilado. El pueblo desterrado deben ser los karmanianos y el pueblo mutilado deben ser los mobianos. No tengo idea que sean esas fuerzas desconocidas que te crearon, aunque pienso que podrían ser algún tipo de experimento. Solo son teorías, aunque veo que mucho de lo que te he dicho te suena familiar.

- Así es… pero no puedo recordar nada en particular… solo son imágenes borrosas.

- Ya veo. – Dijo Prosperus pensativo. – Utilizaré mi último recurso. Cuando te encontramos tenías en la mano lo que creímos que era una Esmeralda Caos. Resulta que los Metarex se dedicaron a fabricar copias que aunque no se comparaban con las originales, sí tenían poderes considerables. La que tú tenías era una de esas. Tal vez si te la muestro, te ayude a recordar algo.

- Esa es una grandiosa idea Prosperus. – Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada.

Fulguris volteó a ver de quien se trataba. Era Luna. Traía en la mano una antorcha con la cual iba encendiendo los pebeteros que colgaban de cada una de las columnas.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó.

- Luna es la protectora del templo. – Respondió Prosperus. – Ella se encarga de cuidar que todo marche bien aquí y que no entren intrusos.

- Así es. – Dijo ella. – Veo que por fin decidiste traerlo. ¿Fue por lo de la mañana?

- En parte. – Dijo Prosperus. – Creo que ya era hora de que supiera nuestro origen. Esperaba que eso lo ayudara a recordar algo de su pasado, pero parece que no resultó. Tal vez la esmeralda falsa ayude. Fulguris, ¿podrías quedarte con Luna mientras vuelvo?

- ¿Por qué no puedo ir contigo?

- Hay lugares de este templo a los que solo unos cuantos tienen permitido entrar. – Dijo Luna encendiendo el último pebetero y acercándose a ellos. – La esmeralda falsa está en la Cámara de los Tesoros, y ahí ni siquiera yo puedo entrar.

Fulguris se limitó a gruñir.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Luna. – No te voy a hacer nada. Ven por favor.

Luna guió a Fulguris a la salida del templo y Prosperus desapareció detrás de la inmensa estatua de la diosa Diaqua.

* * *

La puesta de sol marcaba la hora en que las tropas terminaran su entrenamiento del día. También era el momento en que los guardias de las puertas de la ciudad hacían su cambio de turno. Ese día, cuando el sol estaba por ocultarse, Bellicus mandó llamar a sus tres coroneles más fieles. En poco tiempo ya estaban en la oficina. Uno de ellos era un carnero de pelo gris y grandes cuernos. Otro era una salamandra de piel rojiza, ojos amarillos y dientes filosos. El tercero era una rata de pelo café grisáceo y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo. Los tres tenían puesta su armadura de combate.

- ¿Nos llamaste, Bellicus? – Preguntó el carnero.

- Así es, Comminus. – Dijo Bellicus. – Como ustedes saben, esta mañana no logré convencer al Concilium de que nos aliáramos con los vandalhunios. Todo gracias a ese bueno para nada de Prosperus. Como resultado, he tenido que aplicar medidas de emergencia. Esta noche llevaremos a cabo el plan que habíamos pensado. Una vez más quiero saber si cuento con su lealtad.

- Claro que sí Bellicus. – Dijo Comminus

- Estamos en esto hasta el final. – Dijo la salamandra, quien tenía una voz aguda y seseaba ligeramente al hablar.

- Lo tendré en cuenta Cineris. – Respondió Bellicus y luego se dirigió hacia la rata. - ¿Qué me dices tú, Asper?

- Yo estoy contigo Bellicus. – Respondió Asper con voz rasposa.

- De acuerdo. A partir de este momento no hay vuelta atrás. Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer. ¡Andando!

- ¡Sí señor! – Dijeron los tres al unísono y salieron de la oficina.

Bellicus se detuvo un momento, metió la mano a una bolsa de tela que tenía amarrada a su cintura y sintió con su mano lo que ésta contenía. Solamente el hacer eso hizo que se tranquilizara y a la vez que se llenara de emoción.

- Si tengo esto no habrá manera alguna de fracasar. – Dijo para sí mismo.

* * *

Para cuando Luna y Fulguris salieron del templo, la noche había caído por completo y una bella luna llena alumbraba el cielo. Ella se sentó al borde de la fuente y distraídamente comenzó a acariciar el agua con sus dedos. La luz de la luna iluminaba sus facciones y delineaba su figura. Así como estaba, guardaba un gran parecido con la estatua de mármol de la diosa Diaqua que junto con los otros dioses, alzaba su brazo para alcanzar o proteger a la Esmeralda Maestra.

Fulguris se sorprendió contemplando a la loba y sin saber porqué, se reprendió mentalmente por hacerlo. Aparentemente ella también se dio cuenta.

- ¿Por qué me da la impresión de que haces lo posible por alejarte de mi? – Dijo ella. - ¿No te simpatizo?

- No es eso. – Dijo él, volteando la mirada.

- Llevas ya mucho tiempo aquí. Creo que ya va siendo el momento de empezar a confiar en alguien, ¿no lo crees?

- Yo no puedo confiar tan fácilmente… lo gracioso es que no sé por qué.

Luna sonrió con tristeza y después dio un par de palmaditas en el borde de la fuente.

- Ven aquí. Voy a contarte algo.

Fulguris caminó lentamente hacia la fuente y se sentó junto a Luna. Ella fijó la mirada en el cielo y comenzó a hablar.

- Cuando yo era niña, mis padres eran los principales representantes de la Sodalitas ex Solis. Eran muy sabios y justos, pero sobre todo eran amorosos conmigo y con mi hermano. Un día Callidus y yo estábamos jugando en una cueva. Yo quería juntar las piedras más grandes para impresionar a mis padres… parece que en una de esas, tomé la piedra equivocada y causé un derrumbe. Mi hermano fue a avisarles a mis padres que yo había quedado atrapada. De inmediato ellos fueron a rescatarme, pero… la cueva se derrumbó por completo antes de que ellos pudieran salir.

La voz de Luna se quebró con la última frase y un par de lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

- Prosperus era un gran amigo de mis padres, y desde entonces ha cuidado de nosotros como si fuéramos sus hijos. Mi hermano y yo hemos estado muy bien, crecimos para convertirnos en miembros de la Sodalitas ex Solis y hemos desempeñado bien nuestra labor, sin embargo yo no dejo de pensar que hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido tan irresponsable.

- Lo que les pasó a tus padres no fue tu culpa. – Dijo Fulguris sin mirarla. – Eras una niña y no conocías los riesgos… y si ese trágico suceso te convirtió en lo que eres ahora, creo que tus padres estarían felices.

Luna se secó las lágrimas.

- Espero que así sea.

- Además tienes el cariño de Prosperus… y también de tu hermano.

Ella sonrió levemente.

- Callidus no te cae bien, ¿verdad?

- Yo no tengo nada en su contra… es él quien parece odiarme.

- Él no te odia. – Dijo ella. – Solamente siente los celos clásicos de un hermano mayor.

- ¿Y por qué iba a estar celoso de mi? – Dijo él volteando a verla.

Ella rió en silencio.

- ¿Por qué los hombres son tan ingenuos? ¿De verdad no te has dado cuenta de lo que siento por ti?

Fulguris desvió la mirada hacia el frente y se mordió el labio al sentir que se le subía el color a la cara. Luna soltó una risita.

- Yo sé que sí lo has notado. – Dijo ella acercándose a él. – Y sé que tú también sientes algo por mí a pesar de lo mucho que te esfuerzas por ocultarlo.

- No sé de qué estás hablando. – Dijo él tratando de sonar indiferente. – ¿Además como puedes sentir algo por mí si ni siquiera sabes quién soy?

Ella puso su mano sobre la de él y acercó su rosto de manera que casi le estaba hablando al oído. Fulguris automáticamente volteó a verla.

- Tal vez no sepa quién eras antes de llegar, pero sé quién eres ahora… - Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. – No tengas miedo de mostrar lo que sientes.

Fulguris sentía que le temblaban las piernas. Él era muy fuerte, ¿entonces por qué en esos momentos se sentía tan débil? Sus bocas estaban a punto de tocarse.

- María, yo…

Luna se quedó inmóvil con los ojos completamente abiertos y mirada confundida.

- ¿Quién es María?

Fulguris pareció salir de un trance.

- ¿Qué?

- Me acabas de llamar María… ¿Quién es María?

Fulguris comenzó a mirar para todos lados con nerviosismo.

- No… yo… yo no… no lo sé…

Luna retrocedió hacia su posición original y desvió la mirada hacia el otro lado de donde estaba Fulguris.

- Bueno, veo que has comenzado a recordar algo… me alegro mucho. – Dijo ella con la voz llena de tristeza.

- Pero si yo…

- Discúlpame por lo que hice. – Dijo ella poniéndose de pie y comenzando a caminar hacia el templo. – No sé en qué estaba pensando.

- ¡Espera! – Dijo él poniéndose también de pie y alcanzando a tomar la mano se ella. Ella volteó a verlo por un instante y el comenzó a abrir la boca para decir algo cuando un grito distrajo la atención de ambos.

- ¡OIGAN! – Era Prosperus que corría hacia ellos a toda velocidad. - ¡TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA!

Luna retiró su mano de la de Fulguris. En eso llegó Prosperus, quien tenía una mirada de intensa angustia.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Prosperus? – Dijo Luna.

- ¡La Esmeralda ha desaparecido…!

* * *

A la hora del cambio de turno, Bellicus caminó por la gran avenida principal desde el cuartel de la Guardia Pretana que quedaba muy cerca de la muralla de la ciudad. Llevaba puesta su armadura de combate, pero iba cubierto por una manta negra para evitar ser reconocido. Justo cuando estuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, se escabullo en una callejuela aledaña y se quedo viendo hacia la puerta.

Mientras tanto en el cuartel, un grupo de tres soldados se disponían a ir hacia las puertas para relevar a sus compañeros, sin embargo en la puerta los detuvo Comminus.

- Capitán, necesitamos que su tropa vaya al extremo poniente del acueducto. Nos llegó información de que unos rebeldes están causando disturbios. – Dijo Comminus al capitán de la tropa, un gato de color amarillo.

- Pero señor… - Respondió el capitán. – Mi tropa fue asignada a la puerta principal y debemos estar ahí en cinco minutos.

- ¿Va a contradecir la orden de un superior, soldado? – Exclamó Comminus en tono autoritario.

- No señor… Disculpe usted, señor. – Dijo el capitán algo apenado y luego se dirigió a su tropa. - ¡Ya escucharon al coronel! ¡Paso veloz, vamos!

La tropa salió del cuartel, pero en vez de tomar la calle principal hacia las puertas, entraron al hangar del cuartel y salieron en un vehículo de la guardia hacia el otro lado de la ciudad.

Por su parte, Asper se pudo escabullir en un edificio abandonado cerca de las puertas. Justo como lo había previsto, encontró un barril de combustible junto a la entrada y otros más cerca de las demás paredes. Asper se encargó de voltear todos los barriles, vaciando su contenido en el piso de madera. Después sacó de una bolsa una pequeña cápsula de vidrio con un líquido transparente, se dirigió hacia la puerta y dando un último vistazo para asegurarse de que nadie lo viera, aventó la capsula. Inmediatamente el combustible se encendió y en unos instantes, el edificio entero se vio envuelto en llamas. Asper pudo escapar por una calle trasera que daba a otra avenida, donde comenzó a caminar con toda naturalidad.

Bellicus observó desde su escondite el momento en que el edificio comenzó a incendiarse. "¡Perfecto! Todo va de acuerdo al plan." Pensó con entusiasmo. De pronto vio a Cineris correr hacia los soldados de la puerta.

- ¡Necesitamos ayuda! – Exclamó. – ¡Se está incendiando ese edificio!

- No podemos dejar nuestros puestos, señor. – Dijo el guardia. – Se supone que nuestros relevos ya deberían haber llegado.

- Seguramente no han de tardar, pero esto es muy urgente. Puede haber gente ahí dentro.

Después de un momento de pensarlo, el guardia accedió.

- De acuerdo. ¡Vamos muchachos!

Los tres guardias de la puerta corrieron hacia el edificio en llamas seguidos por Cineris, quien antes de irse volteó a ver hacia Bellicus y con una sonrisa maliciosa, asintió con la cabeza.

Bellicus entonces salió de su escondite y se dirigió a la puerta. Era una entrada amplia con dos pesadas puertas de madera y una torre de vigilancia. Además había una puerta pequeña para el cruce de personas. Bellicus salió por esa puerta.

Del otro lado había un sendero de tierra que subía por una colina y se adentraba en un denso bosque. Bellicus se apresuró a subir la colina y siguió caminando por el sendero. Casi a la entrada del bosque vio a Atrox recargado en un árbol.

- ¿Todo listo, colega? – Dijo el chacal.

- He creado la distracción. – Dijo Bellicus. – Ahora es cuando.

- ¿Traes lo que prometiste?

- Aquí lo tengo. – Dijo Bellicus dándole la bolsa de tela. Atrox metió la mano y extrajo una gema roja, brillante y de gran tamaño.

- ¡Maravilloso! – Exclamó Atrox. – ¡Con esta esmeralda tendremos el poder absoluto!

- Recuerda que yo me la voy a quedar hasta que obtengamos la victoria.

- Claro que sí. – Dijo Atrox regresándole la bolsa. – ¿Acaso dudas de mi palabra?

Bellicus no contestó.

- ¿Estás listo? – Dijo Bellicus.

- Desde luego. – Dijo Atrox abriéndose el abrigo. De su lado derecho colgaba su espada y del izquierdo tenía un arma de fuego.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Preguntó Bellicus.

- Es nuestra nueva tecnología. Los llamamos "paralizadores".

- Impresionante.

- ¡Claro que sí! Como ya te lo dije, no hay forma de perder. Toma uno. – Dijo dándole un arma a Bellicus.

- Bueno, pues vamos ya. – Dijo éste comenzando a avanzar.

Atrox sacó su espada y la levantó. Inmediatamente después, montones de guerreros salieron de entre los árboles son sus espadas también en alto y comenzaron a seguir a su líder.

Después de poco llegaron a la puerta de la ciudad.

- ¿Tienes como abrir esto? – Preguntó Bellicus.

Atrox se limitó a tronar los dedos. Algunos soldados se acercaron sosteniendo un ariete.

- ¡Ahora!

Los soldados comenzaron a golpear la puerta con el ariete hasta que poco a poco fue cediendo. Eventualmente, las puertas se vencieron permitiéndoles el paso a los invasores.

- Muy bien… ¡Al ataque!

Los vandalhunios comenzaron a atacar despiadadamente la ciudad. Varios de ellos rompieron las puertas de las casas aledañas, sacaron a golpes a sus habitantes y destruyeron sus cosas.

- ¡Vamos mis soldados! – Gritó Atrox. – ¡No tengan piedad de ellos!

* * *

Por su parte, los guardias de la puerta luchaban con el incendio del edificio abandonado. Cineris fingía estar ayudando pero siempre manteniéndose cerca de la puerta. Los tres guardias se adentraron en el lugar para buscar sobrevivientes y fue en ese momento que Cineris derribó de una patada una columna de madera haciendo que parte del techo se derrumbara. Los guardias corrieron de regreso y se dieron cuenta de que estaban atrapados.

- ¡Coronel, ayúdenos! – Exclamó el capitán, una pantera negra de mediana edad.

Cineris se cruzó de brazos y les dirigió una sonrisa burlona.

- Lo lamento capitán, pero acabo de recordar que tengo una invasión que atender. Buena suerte…

Y diciendo esto se dio la media vuelta y se fue caminando de regreso hacia la puerta de la ciudad.

- ¡Nos tendieron una trampa! – Exclamó uno de los guardias.

- ¡Y están invadiendo la ciudad! – Dijo el otro.

- ¡Tranquilícense! – Exclamó el capitán. - ¡Debemos hallar la forma de salir de aquí!

Para entonces el lugar ardía por completo, el calor se hacía insoportable y el humo no los dejaba ver ni respirar. El capitán hizo la señal de que lo siguieran y comenzaron a arrastrarse por el piso buscando una salida. De pronto escucharon algo tronar. Todos voltearon hacia arriba y vieron que una viga estaba por caerse encima de ellos. Rápidamente se hicieron a un lado apenas evitando ser aplastados. La viga calló sobre una columna debilitándola. Al ver esto, al capitán se le ocurrió una idea.

- ¡Ayúdenme a derribar esa columna!

Los tres se dirigieron hacia ese lugar y comenzaron a empujar la columna hacia la pared. Eventualmente lograron derribarla. La columna se desplomó haciendo una abertura en una de las paredes. Inmediatamente sintieron el golpe de aire fresco, sin embargo eso avivó aun más el fuego y haciendo que la estructura se debilitara más rápido.

- ¡Corran, esto se va a derrumbar! – Gritó el capitán.

Los tres corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia el hueco en la pared y lograron salir justo antes de que el edificio se colapsara por completo.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamo felizmente uno de los guardias. Sin embargo el capitán se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar.

- ¡Vamos, debemos dar la alarma de que están invadiendo la ciudad!

Con lo que les quedaba de fuerza, los tres se dirigieron a la avenida principal, en donde a lo lejos pudieron observar la trifulca que estaban ocasionando los vandalhunios. Ellos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña plaza a unos metros de ahí. En ese lugar había una pequeña estación electrónica. El capitán tecleó una contraseña y oprimió un botón. Inmediatamente por las bocinas que había por todas las calles se comenzó a escuchar una fuerte alarma.

* * *

Callidus se encontraba entrenando en el jardín donde unas horas antes había combatido contra Fulguris. No podía creer que hubiera sido derrotado por ese sujeto. Era humillante.

- Lo que pasa es que me confié. – Dijo para sí mismo. – Pero no me volverá a pasar.

De pronto vio que un vehículo de la guardia llegó por una de las calles con algunos soldados. Al bajarse se veían un poco confundidos. Callidus salió corriendo a ver qué ocurría.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nos dijeron que había disturbios en esta zona. – Dijo el capitán de la tropa.

- ¿Disturbios? – Dijo Callidus. – No oficial, he estado toda la tarde aquí y no ha pasado nada.

- Que extraño… mi superior nos dijo que viniéramos a controlar a unos rebeldes… pero si no pasa nada por aquí, entonces…

El capitán no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese momento comenzó a sonar la alarma. Callidus y el capitán se dirigieron una mirada extrañada. Los vecinos de las casas cercanas salieron a ver qué era el ruido.

- Esa es la alarma de invasores, ¿no? – Dijo Callidus.

- Así es… ahora entiendo porque nos querían lejos de la puerta. – Dijo el capitán enojado. – Debemos regresar a ver qué sucede.

- Voy con ustedes. – Dijo Callidus. – Yo sé pelear.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo el capitán. – Si tenemos algún infiltrado entre nosotros vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda posible. ¡Vamos!

* * *

- ¡La Esmeralda ha desaparecido…!

- ¿¡QUE!? – Exclamaron Fulguris y Luna.

- La teníamos guardada en la Cámara de los Tesoros. Ese cuarto está restringido… ¿Cómo pudo haber pasado?

- Oh no… - Dijo Luna.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Prosperus.

- Hace un par de días Bellicus vino al templo.

- ¿Bellicus?

- Así es, pero como me desagrada su presencia preferí salir al jardín. Debió sacar la esmeralda mientras estuve afuera… oh no, todo es mi culpa…

- No es tu culpa. – Dijo Prosperus. – Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera.

- Él tiene razón. – Dijo Fulguris. – ¿Pero Bellicus sería capaz de algo así?

- Te sorprendería saber lo que puede hacer alguien con sed de poder. – Dijo Prosperus. – Debemos detenerlo antes de que haga algo con la esmeralda.

De pronto en la bocina que estaba fuera del templo se empezó a escuchar la alarma de invasores. También llegó el sonido de otras alarmas que provenían de la ciudad.

- Creo que es demasiado tarde. – Observó Fulguris.

Los tres corrieron al borde del risco y observaron varios incendios cerca de la puerta de la ciudad.

- Deben ser los vandalhunios. – Dijo Prosperus con enojo. – Ese traidor debió aliarse con ellos.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Luna.

- Pelear desde luego. – Respondió Fulguris.

Después de eso él y Prosperus comenzaron a correr por el camino hacia la ciudad. Luna fue tras ellos pero Prosperus la detuvo.

- Quédate aquí Luna.

- Pero yo quiero ayudarlos. Tú me entrenaste para esto.

- Así es. Por eso debes quedarte a proteger el templo.

Después de unos instantes Luna accedió.

- De acuerdo… pero esperen un poco.

Luna corrió hacia el templo y en unos momentos volvió con cuatro espadas. Ella se quedó con una y les dio las otras tres.

- Por favor cuídense mucho… y cuiden de mi hermano.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Prosperus. - ¡Vamos!

* * *

Prosperus y Fulguris bajaron corriendo por el angosto camino que rodeaba la colina.

- ¿Por qué no tomamos uno de los vehículos que usamos para ir a la asamblea? – Preguntó Fulguris.

- En caso de invasiones esos vehículos quedan solo a disposición de la Guardia Pretana. Tendremos que ir a pie.

Mientras más se acercaban a la ciudad, se iban encontrando algunas casas destruidas e incendiadas y varios de sus habitantes hacían lo posible por evitar que el fuego se propagara. Sin embargo ellos no se detuvieron.

- Los ciudadanos saben qué hacer en estos casos y ahora es más importante detener a los responsables de esto. – Dijo Prosperus.

Eventualmente llegaron a una pequeña plaza y se encontraron al enorme contingente de invasores que peleaban contra un desprevenido y confundido grupo de soldados pretanos acompañados de algunos ciudadanos. Fulguris observó que no había ningún comandante. De pronto entre las filas de los vandalhunios alcanzaron a distinguir al que los había traicionado.

- ¡Bellicus! – Exclamó Prosperus.

El toro volteó su mirada hacia ellos.

- ¡Pero si son Prosperus y su pegote! ¡Bienvenidos a mi nuevo mundo!... Lástima que ninguno vivirá para verlo florecer.

A su lado estaba Atrox, el líder de los vandalhunios.

- Así que tú eres Prosperus… debiste hacerle caso a Bellicus cuando te dijo que te nos aliaras. Tal vez te hubiera perdonado la vida.

De pronto llegó por una de las calles un vehículo de la guardia con algunos soldados y un civil. Era Callidus. Al bajarse, inmediatamente los vio y se dirigió con ellos.

- ¿Qué ocurre Prosperus?

- Bellicus nos ha traicionado. Se alió con los vandalhunios y nos están invadiendo.

- ¡Maldito canalla! – Exclamó Callidus.

- Así que se les ha unido el huerfanito. – Gritó Bellicus. – De acuerdo. ¡Han de morir los tres juntos!

En ese momento llegaron tres coroneles de la guardia y se pusieron del lado de Bellicus.

- Nos encargaremos de ellos. – Dijo Comminus.

- Así que tú también tienes a tus compinches. – Dijo Callidus. - ¿Acaso te da miedo pelear por ti mismo?

- Claro que no… pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer. Por ejemplo, Atrox debe destruir el edificio del Concilium y yo tengo que acabar con cierto templo. Ustedes entreténganlos, muchachos.

Bellicus y Atrox salieron corriendo por una de las calles.

- ¡No! – Exclamó Callidus echando a correr hacia ellos. - ¡No permitiré que se acerquen a Luna!

Sin embargo antes de que lograra atacar a Bellicus fue interceptado por una patada por parte de Asper.

- ¡Callidus! – Exclamo Prosperus.

El lobo cayó pesadamente al suelo. De inmediato Asper desenfundó su espada y se lanzó a dar el golpe final. Justo cuando estuvo a punto de clavar su espada en Callidus, Asper sintió que golpeó algo duro. Era Fulguris, que había bloqueado su ataque con su espada. Cuando se pudo librar del golpe, Fulguris le conectó una patada en la quijada que lo mandó a volar varios metros atrás.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Fulguris tendiéndole la mano a un confundido Callidus.

- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- Yo no tengo nada en contra tuya… además tú eres el único que ha estado siempre para proteger a tu hermana. Ella no podría perderte.

Callidus estuvo mirando a Fulguris durante un momento y después tomó su mano y sonrió.

- Gracias…

- Ahora debemos detener a esos traidores.

De pronto escucharon el grito de Prosperus.

- ¡No te dejaré pasar, escoria!

- Eso lo veremos… - Dijo Bellicus sacando una extraña arma. Inmediatamente después le disparó una especie de rayo de luz verde que impactó a Prosperus en el pecho. El tigre se puso rígido como si estuviera recibiendo una descarga eléctrica y unos segundos después cayó al suelo.

- ¡Prosperus! – Exclamaron Callidus y Fulguris.

- ¡Eso te pasa por meterte donde no te llaman! – Dijo Bellicus con satisfacción. - ¡Encárguense de ellos, muchachos!

Callidus y Fulguris trataron de seguirlos, pero fueron interceptados por Comminus, Cineris y el recién levantado Asper.

- Si quieren seguirlo, deben deshacerse de nosotros. – Dijo Cineris.

- Veo que no queda alternativa. – Dijo Callidus.

- Debemos apresurarnos o Bellicus llegará al templo. – Dijo Fulguris sacando otra de las espadas que les había dado Luna y dándosela a Callidus. – Ten esto, te lo envía tu hermana.

- De acuerdo… ¡Vamos!

Sus tres atacantes también desenfundaron y se lanzaron al ataque. Callidus y Fulguris eran más rápidos que ellos, pero les estaba costando trabajo defenderse debido a que los superaban en número. La batalla continuó durante un rato dando como resultado que Callidus y Fulguris recibieran algunas heridas leves. También ellos lograron atacar un par de veces a sus contrincantes, pero sin causarles alguna herida de importancia.

- Muy bien, amigos. – Dijo Comminus. – Es momento de la formación Beta.

Inmediatamente los tres coroneles formaron un círculo alrededor de Callidus y Fulguris.

- ¡No me pueden derrotar con sus trucos! – Exclamó Callidus lanzándose al ataque.

- ¡Espera! – Gritó Fulguris.

Callidus trató de atacar a Asper, pero en ese momento los tres giraron al mismo tiempo causando que Callidus fallara su ataque y dejando el campo libre para que Cineris le hiciera una herida en el hombro derecho. El lobo retrocedió junto a Fulguris. Su hombro herido sangraba profusamente.

- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Fulguris.

- No es nada… solo me descuidé.

Los tres coroneles rieron a carcajadas.

- No pueden derrotarnos mientras usamos esta técnica. – Dijo Comminus. – Siempre que traten de atacarnos dejaran espacio para que alguien los hiera… no pueden escaparse esta vez.

- ¡Guarda silencio!

Callidus volvió a atacar, pero los coroneles repitieron el mismo procedimiento, esta vez hiriendo a Callidus en el abdomen.

- ¡Deja de hacer eso o te van a seguir lastimando! – Dijo Fulguris. – Debemos pensar en una forma de romper su defensa… ¡Espera, ya lo tengo!

Fulguris le dijo algo al oido a Callidus. Después de un momento, este asintió.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Cineris - ¿Ya se rindieron?

- Te haré tragarte tus palabras…

Callidus corrió a atacar a Cineris, pero los tres se movieron en circulo y en una fracción de segundo, Asper se lanzó para atacar a Callidus. El lobo de inmediato esquivó ese ataque y tomó a Asper por el brazo. Cineris lanzó una estocada de nuevo, pero Callidus puso a la rata de por medio causando que fuera a él quien recibiera en el pecho la estocada de Cineris. Por su parte, Fulguris se lanzó a atacar a Comminus. El carnero le devolvió el ataque, pero Fulguris lo desvió con su espada. Mientras tanto Callidus empujó a los otros dos contra Comminus haciendo que soltara su espada y que los tres cayeran al suelo. Fulguris y Callidus saltaron y lanzaron un ataque aéreo. Comminus y Cineris trataron de levantarse, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que Callidus y Fulguris cayeron sobre ellos y les clavaron sus espadas en el pecho.

Después de unos instantes ambos retiraron sus espadas y se aseguraron de que sus contrincantes hubieran muerto.

- Bien hecho. – Dijo Callidus. – Y… gracias por ayudarme.

Fulguris no dijo nada y se limitó sonreír. De pronto pareció recordar algo.

- Prosperus…

Ambos corrieron al lado del tigre. Callidus puso dos de sus dedos sobre su garganta.

- Su pulso y su respiración están bien, parece que solo esta aturdido. – Dijo con alivio.

De pronto Prosperus comenzó a toser con dificultad y luego abrió los ojos.

- ¡Mira, está despertando!

- ¿Qué pasó? – Dijo Prosperus.

- Fuiste atacado por Bellicus y te desmayaste. – Dijo Callidus.

- Cierto… debemos detenerlo… - Dijo Prosperus tratando con dificultad de ponerse de pie.

- Espera, estás muy débil. – Dijo Callidus.

- Estoy bien… Un guerrero nunca debe rendirse.

- Está bien. – Dijo Fulguris después de unos instantes. – Ustedes vayan tras Atrox, yo iré por Bellicus.

- Pero yo… - Comenzó a discutir Callidus.

- Tengo un asunto pendiente con él. – Dijo Fulguris. – Además ustedes deben ayudar a los ciudadanos.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Callidus después de un momento. – Por favor cuida de Luna…

Fulguris asintió y sin decir otra palabra echó a correr por la calle que subía a la colina.

* * *

Bellicus y algunos soldados vandalhunios llegaron al jardín exterior del templo que en ese momento estaba bellamente iluminado por la luna llena y algunas antorchas que recorrían el pasillo que daba hacia el templo. Al caminar hacia la entrada, el toro pudo ver a Luna parada en la escalinata principal. Se había cambiado la larga túnica azul por una más pequeña de color blanco que le cruzaba por el pecho, le llegaba a los muslos y le permitía mayor libertad de movimiento. Iba atada por un cinturón de piel con un gran broche de oro con el emblema de la Sodalitas ex Solis. Tenía también unos brazaletes que le cubrían los antebrazos y una hombrera en cada hombro. En los pies llevaba una especie de sandalias de cuero con reforzamiento de metal que le cubrían casi hasta las rodillas. En la mano derecha llevaba una espada mediana y en la izquierda un escudo redondo de metal con el mismo emblema que su cinturón. Al ver venir a Bellicus, le dirigió una mirada retadora.

- No podrán pasar de aquí.

Bellicus soltó una risa burlona.

- Así que la pequeña niña quiere jugar a las espaditas… que ternura.

- Te lo advierto, traidor. No te permitiré profanar este templo sagrado una vez mas… voy a defenderlo con mi vida si es necesario.

- Si así lo quieres, con gusto cumpliré tu deseo. – Dijo Bellicus. – Pero primero me divertiré contigo… ¡¡A ella!!

Los soldados se lanzaron al ataque. Con sorprendente agilidad, Luna saltó desde la escalinata y calló con una patada sobre uno de ellos. De inmediato, comenzó a atacarlos, ya fuera con su espada, a patadas o golpeándolos con su escudo. Sin mucha dificultad logró deshacerse de varios de ellos, sin embargo cada vez llegaban más.

Bellicus observaba como ella iba acabando con los soldados y perdió la paciencia.

- ¡Es suficiente! ¡Déjenmela a mí!

Los soldados se hicieron a un lado dejando el camino para que Bellicus embistiera a Luna. El toro comenzó a lanzar ataques despiadados contra la loba quien con trabajos se pudo defender. De pronto Luna encontró un espacio para atacar a Bellicus, sin embargo, éste esquivó la estocada, tomó a Luna por la ropa y le dio un fuerte cabezazo en la nariz. Luna se tambaleó hacia atrás y Bellicus aprovechó para propinarle un violento puñetazo en la cara. Después con su espada le dio un golpe en su brazalete haciendo que ella soltara su arma. Bellicus entonces le dio una patada en el estómago que la mandó a estrellarse contra una columna. Él corrió hacia ella y con su mano libre tomó su cuello y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella impidiéndole moverse.

- Nada mal muchacha. – Susurró Bellicus. – Siempre quise una chica que fuera un reto… Puedo perdonarte la vida si juras entregarte a mí. ¿Qué dices?

Luna lo miró con odio y luego le lanzó un escupitajo con sangre a la cara. Bellicus se limpió con calma y la miró con maldad.

- De acuerdo… tendré que hacerlo por la fuerza…

Bellicus levantó su puño, listo para volver a golpearla y Luna cerró los ojos preparándose para el golpe.

- ¡¡ALTO!!

Bellicus volteó la mirada. Fulguris estaba de pie cerca de la fuente. Tenía su espada desenvainada y lo miraba con furia. Bellicus le dirigió una mirada burlona.

- ¡Qué bueno que llegas Fulguris! ¡Tu noviecita y yo estábamos por empezar sin ti!

- Déjala ir ahora mismo. Yo pelearé contigo.

Después de un momento, Bellicus soltó a Luna, quien cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- Muy bien. Vamos a ver si de verdad eres tan poderoso como ese insecto de Prosperus dice que eres… Soldados, cuiden a mi prisionera y no intervengan en la pelea.

Bellicus preparó su espada, luego metió la mano a la bolsa de tela que traía colgada al cinturón y sacó la esmeralda. Fulguris observo la joya y de pronto llegó a su mente un tropel de imágenes parecidas a las que veía siempre en sus sueños. Al regresar a la realidad vio que Bellicus lo observaba divertido.

- ¿Te dejé muy impresionado? Vas a estarlo aún más cuando veas lo poderoso que puedo ser con esto.

Bellicus alzó su espada y se lanzó a la carga a gran velocidad. Fulguris de inmediato comenzó a bloquear los ataques, sin embargo se sorprendió que alguien tan pesado como Bellicus pudiera ser tan rápido. Seguramente era obra de la esmeralda falsa.

Fulguris y Bellicus intercambiaron ataques brutales con sus espadas, pero ninguno lograba herir a su oponente. Al cabo de un tiempo, Fulguris comenzó a mostrar señales de agotamiento, sin embargo los ataques de Bellicus se hacían cada vez más veloces y más despiadados. De pronto Bellicus lanzó un ataque aéreo y cayó sobre Fulguris, quien logró cubrirse con su espada, sin embargo el toro le dio un fuerte pisotón haciendo que bajara un poco su guardia. Bellicus clavó la punta de su espada en el hombro izquierdo de Fulguris haciendo que éste gritara de dolor.

- ¡Fulguris! – Exclamó Luna a quien los soldados vandalhunios tenían sujetada de los brazos.

Bellicus le dio a Fulguris una patada en la cara que lo mandó al suelo. De inmediato se dispuso a clavarle su espada en el pecho, pero Fulguris pudo esquivar el ataque en el último momento. Fulguris pudo esquivar un par de ataques más, pero en una de esas, Bellicus saltó y lanzó un ataque en círculos con el cual alcanzó a herir a Fulguris en el pecho. Después Bellicus le propinó un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó hacia la fuente. Su espada cayó a unos metros de él. Bellicus aprovechó para correr y tomarlo del cuello impidiéndole sacar la cabeza del agua. Fulguris forcejeó pero le era imposible zafarse. En poco tiempo comenzó a sentir como se le iban las fuerzas y su mente se nublaba.

- ¿Ahora ves quien es el más poderoso? – Gritó Bellicus. – Te voy a enseñar un poco de respeto… ¡será la última lección de tu vida!

Luna veía la escena con desesperación. De pronto, sacando lo último de sus fuerzas, logro zafar su mano derecha, le quito su espada a uno de los soldados y con ella logró deshacerse del que la estaba sujetando del otro brazo. Inmediatamente echó a correr hacia la fuente.

- ¡¡NO!! – Exclamó mientras le clavaba la espada en el hombro a Bellicus.

El toro bramó de dolor y dejó de sostener a Fulguris, después se puso de pie y le soltó un brutal golpe en la cara a Luna. La loba cayó inconsciente al lado de la fuente. Bellicus regresó la mirada hacia el agua, pero en ese momento Fulguris se levantó, se abalanzó contra él y lo empujó fuera de la fuente. Fulguris de prisa tomó su espada y antes de que Bellicus lo pudiera atacar, se la clavó en el costado derecho y luego lo empujó hacia atrás. Su cinturón se partió por la mitad, la bolsa de tela se rasgó y la esmeralda cayó al piso.

Fulguris se agachó y en el momento que tomó la joya roja, el remolino de imágenes regresó a su cabeza, esta vez con mayor intensidad y claridad. Se encontraba flotando en el espacio y observaba la ventana de una nave. Vio pasar a dos figuras corriendo y pudo observar que era él mismo y que llevaba del brazo a una niña rubia con un vestido azul. Después escuchó un disparo… La imagen se disolvió y apareció la del planeta a punto de estallar. Él se dirigió flotando y dijo las dos palabras que hicieron que se teleportara. Ahora entendía que significaba todo eso… Ahora recordaba…

- ¡NOO! – Exclamó Bellicus lanzándose al ataque de nuevo, aunque con mucho menos fuerza que antes.

Fulguris le lanzó una patada giratoria en el estomago que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una de las paredes laterales del templo muy cerca del borde del risco.

- No… no te permitiré que te salgas con la tuya… ¡Soldados, atrápenlo!

Los soldados que quedaban se lanzaron todos juntos al ataque. Con una velocidad impresionante y en cuestión de segundos, Fulguris se deshizo de ellos con su espada. Después se dirigió caminando con calma hacia Bellicus.

- Es hora de pagar por tu crimen.

Bellicus hizo un intento por volverlo a atacar, pero Fulguris lo detuvo con la mano y le rompió el brazo haciendo que gritara de dolor. Después le dio un golpe en la quijada y lo mandó a volar por los aires. El toro rodó hacia la orilla del risco y se resbaló hacia abajo. Con desesperación se aferró al borde para no caerse. Fulguris continuó acercándose lentamente.

- ¡Ayúdame por favor! – Suplicó Bellicus. - ¡Haré lo que quieras!

- No mereces vivir después de lo que has hecho. – Dijo Fulguris poniendo su pie sobre las manos de Bellicus

- No puedes matar a uno de tu pueblo… se supone que tú eres el héroe…

Fulguris lo miró con rabia.

- Tú no eres de mi pueblo… y yo no soy ningún héroe.

Fulguris pateó las manos de Bellicus y éste, dando un horrible grito, se desplomó hacia el precipicio. Fulguris miró hacia abajo durante un momento y después se dirigió a donde estaba Luna y se arrodilló junto a ella. Después de unos segundos ella empezó a volver en sí.

- Fu… Fulguris… ¿Qué pasó?

- Descuida, todo está bien.

- Bellicus…

- Está muerto

Después Luna vio lo que Fulguris tenía en la mano.

- ¡La esmeralda! ¡La recuperaste!... Entonces tus recuerdos…

Él se limitó a asentir.

- Tengo que ayudar a tu hermano y a Prosperus… quédate aquí.

Fulguris se puso de pie, apretó la esmeralda en una mano, su espada en la otra y dijo las palabras que tanto había luchado por recordar.

- ¡CONTROL CAOS!

Un momento después y para la gran sorpresa de Luna, Fulguris desapareció.

* * *

En la Plaza Central, Callidus y Prosperus junto con varios soldados pretanos y algunos civiles luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra Atrox y los vandalhunios, sin embargo ya había varios heridos y las cosas no parecían ir muy bien.

- ¡Prosperus, no creo que podamos vencerlos! – Exclamó Callidus mientras luchaba contra tres invasores.

- ¡Ten paciencia Callidus! – Exclamó Prosperus lidiando con otros dos soldados. - ¡Esto va a acabar pronto!

- ¡De verdad espero que tengas razón con respecto a Fulguris!

De pronto a la mitad de la plaza destelló una pequeña descarga eléctrica. Acto seguido se vio una luz muy brillante que obligó a todos a suspender el combate. Cuando se disipó la luz, pudieron ver a Fulguris de pie sosteniendo la esmeralda.

- ¡Fulguris! – Exclamó Prosperus.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Dijo Fulguris sin voltear.

- Nunca hemos estado mejor. – Dijo Callidus con algo de ironía, pero también con alegría.

Atrox salió del edificio del Concilium.

- ¿Con que tú eres el tal Fulguris Níger del que tanto hablan? – Dijo Atrox. – Sabía que Bellicus no era de confianza… pero eso no importa. ¡Yo soy Atrox el Chacal, líder de los vandalhunios! ¡Prepárate para tu muerte!

- Guarda silencio y ataca.

Atrox se quitó su abrigo de cuero y lo aventó al piso, después dio un salto con su espada en alto y atacó a Fulguris. Era mucho más rápido que Bellicus, sin embargo Fulguris esquivó sus ataques sin mayor problema.

- Veo que eres muy rápido… bueno, ¡Esquiva esto!

Atrox sacó su paralizador y comenzó a disparar hacia Fulguris, quien desvió todos los rayos con su espada. Desesperado, el chacal comenzó a atacar con todo lo que pudo, pero nunca logró siquiera rasguñar a su oponente, quien en todo el tiempo no soltó la esmeralda.

- Es hora de terminar esto. – Dijo Fulguris.

Inmediatamente blandió su espada con increíble rapidez e hirió varias veces a Atrox en los brazos y el torso. En ese momento todos los soldados se dirigieron a ayudar a su líder. Fulguris lanzó su espada al aire y saltó. Estando en el aire extendió su mano libre y gritó:

- ¡LANZA CAOS!

De su mano salieron varios rayos de luz dorada que impactaron en los soldados y los lanzaron hacia atrás con fuerza dejándolos inconscientes. Al caer, Fulguris tomó de nuevo su espada. De pronto Atrox le lanzó una estocada. Fulguris la esquivó y justo como lo hizo con Bellicus, tomo el brazo de Atrox y se lo rompió. El chacal sacó su paralizador con la otra mano, pero Fulguris lo partió por la mitad con su espada. Inmediatamente después, la clavó en el suelo, tomó a Atrox por el cuello y lo levantó. La esmeralda comenzó a brillar y él comenzó a emanar una especie de aura roja.

- Aléjense todos.

- Fulguris, que… - Comenzó a decir Callidus.

- ¡Ahora! – Exclamó Fulguris, quien cada vez brillaba más intensamente.

- ¡Ya escucharon! – Exclamó Prosperus. - ¡Todos atrás!

Cuando todos los pretanos estuvieron lejos, Fulguris miró a Atrox, quien para entonces temblaba de terror.

- No debiste haberte metido conmigo… ¡¡EXPLOSIÓN CAOS!!

El último grito de Atrox se mezcló con el estruendo de la ola de energía que devastó todo alrededor de Fulguris. La onda expansiva tiró al suelo a varios de los pretanos. Momentos después de que el ruido y la luz fueron aminorando, Prosperus y los demás se atrevieron a abrir los ojos. Fulguris estaba parado al centro de la plaza que había sido devastada por la explosión junto con la fachada del edificio del Concilium. No había señales de Atrox o de los soldados vandalhunios.

- ¡Lo logramos! – Exclamó Callidus.

El pueblo pretano rompió en gritos de júbilo y regocijo. Todos comenzaron a celebrar y a cantar vítores. Prosperus sin embargo se dirigió hacia donde estaba Fulguris.

- ¿Estás bien amigo?

Fulguris volteó y con una leve sonrisa asintió.

- ¿Creo que has recordado algunas cosas?

- Así es…

- Ya veo… ¿Y Luna?

- Ella está bien.

Prosperus respiró con alivio.

- Gracias…

De pronto Luna apareció por una de las calles.

- ¡Fulguris! ¡Prosperus!... ¿Qué pasó? Escuché una explosión y…

Prosperus la tomó por los hombros.

- Tranquila Luna. Todo ha terminado…

* * *

Media hora después, todos se encontraban congregados afuera del edificio del Concilium. En lo alto de la escalinata estaban Callidus, Prosperus, Fulguris y Luna. En ese momento el sol comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte. Prosperus se dirigió al resto del pueblo que se encontraba en la destruida plaza.

- El día de hoy nos reunimos con gran regocijo porque logramos vencer a nuestros enemigos. Hemos comprobado que la profecía que nos dejó la diosa Diaqua era cierta. Fulguris Niger en verdad llegó y nos ha salvado del mal. Sin embargo, también de acuerdo a la profecía, ahora debe dejarnos y seguir su camino. Eso nos deja con la enorme responsabilidad de cuidarnos entre nosotros y aprender a vivir realmente como hermanos. Debemos seguir adelante y tomar este triste hecho como una experiencia de que el mal puede estar incluso entre nosotros. ¡Pero si nos mantenemos unidos y luchamos lado a lado, siempre podremos salir victoriosos!

La multitud rompió en aplausos y gritos. Prosperus, Callidus y Luna también aplaudieron. Después de un momento, ellos cuatro entraron al edificio.

- Lamento haber destruido la plaza. – Dijo Fulguris.

- Descuida. Podemos reconstruirla. – Dijo Prosperus. – Por cierto, quisiera entregarte esto.

El tigre sacó un collar con un extraño símbolo parecido a una espiral con picos hecho en piedra roja.

- Es el símbolo de Fulguris Niger. Es otra de las cosas que estaba guardada en la Cámara de los Tesoros. Hemos comprobado que te corresponde tenerla.

- Gracias. – Dijo Fulguris amarrándosela al cuello. Luego recogió el abrigo que había dejado Atrox en el suelo y se lo puso. – Y si no les molesta también me quisiera quedar con esto.

- Adelante. – Dijo Prosperus.

- Es hora de irme. – Dijo Fulguris.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar a mi hermana. – Dijo Callidus tendiéndole la mano. Fulguris la estrechó.

- ¿Sabes? Si quieres te puedes quedar. – Dijo Luna. – Puedes seguir entrenando y puedes llegar a ser miembro honorario de la Sodalitas ex Solis.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo… al tocar esta esmeralda pude recordar lo que pasó algún tiempo antes de que llegara aquí… Aun no sé quien soy en realidad, pero sé dónde puedo averiguarlo… y ahí es donde tengo que ir.

Luna miro al suelo un momento y luego dijo:

- ¿Recordaste quien es María?

- No…

Luna sonrió con algo de pena. Después se acercó a Fulguris y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Seguramente es una chica muy afortunada…

Fulguris se ruborizó ligeramente y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

- Gracias por recibirme aquí.

- Gracias a ti y espero que encuentres las respuestas que buscas. – Dijo Prosperus. – Buen viaje Fulguris.

Fulguris levanto el brazo y la esmeralda comenzó a brillar.

- Mi nombre es Shadow… Shadow el Erizo

- Adiós Shadow el Erizo. – Dijo Prosperus

- Adiós a todos… ¡¡CONTROL CAOS!!

* * *

Muy lejos de ahí, un extraño meteoro sobrevolaba la órbita del planeta Pretania. No se trataba de un meteoro normal, sino que era una especie de nave espacial gigantesca que transportaba a un gran ejército de criaturas deformes y horripilantes. En la parte frontal del meteoro se encontraba una especie de cabina de navegación hecha de piedra y cristales donde en esos momentos el líder de estas criaturas se comunicaba con un aliado.

- ¿Has solucionado el problema del que me contaste? – Preguntó el líder con una escalofriante voz grave y hueca.

- En parte. – Dijo el otro. – Al menos ahora tengo un estorbo menos.

- ¿Y la máquina de la que me hablaste?

- Aun debo hacerme de las especificaciones para construirla.

- Hazlo.

- Yo me encargo de eso… ¿Qué hay de esas tales esmeraldas y ese sujeto del que tanto me has hablado?

- No debes preocuparte por eso. Él las va a conseguir.

-¿Ya lo contactaste?

- Todo a su tiempo. Pronto nos veremos cara a cara y le recordare cual es su misión. Ahora debo irme.

- De acuerdo. Nuestra próxima reunión será en una semana.

- Y espero que para entonces ya hayas conseguido algo.

El líder de las criaturas interrumpió la comunicación. Después flotó hacia un monitor apagado que reflejó sus tres ojos rojos y su piel negra. El monitor se encendió y mostró la imagen del pueblo donde habitaba Shadow desde hace mucho tiempo. El líder lo había encontrado ahí siguiendo las palabras de una vieja leyenda, sin embargo él había entendido hace mucho tiempo que las leyendas y mitos siempre tenían algo de verdad y ésta no era la excepción.

En el monitor pudo observar a una congregación que le aplaudía a Shadow. Después él y otros cuatro entraron a un edificio. El líder cambio a modo infrarrojo y continuó observándolos. Después de unos momentos Shadow levanto lo que el líder sabía que era una Esmeralda Caos falsa y usando el Control Caos desapareció del lugar.

El líder apagó el monitor y soltó una ligera risa.

- Ha llegado el momento de reunirme contigo Shadow. Con tu ayuda yo recuperaré para mi pueblo lo que nos arrebataron hace eras… Empieza la segunda fase nuestro plan.

Black Doom, el líder de los Black Arms, también conocidos como los Kala Sastra o los últimos descendientes de los karmanianos puso su mano sobre uno de los controles. El meteoro comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad y se alejó del planeta de la diosa Diaqua para dirigirse rumbo al planeta del dios Ooxkab, la tierra conocida como Mobius.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Estoy exhausto… pero estoy muy feliz porque por fin pude quitarme de encima a Fulguris y podré regresar a Mobius.

Espero que les haya gustado este (no tan pequeño) interludio y que hayan disfrutado del Extraño Mundo de Fulguris jeje… y como premio les traigo al personaje favorito de muchos, el señor Shadow el Erizo. (Por favor, no me digan que no adivinaron que era él desde casi el principio)… También espero que les haya gustado la clase de cosmogonía y teología Sonicana…

También se revela el otro gran villano de mi historia. ¿Que planea hacer? En cierta forma ya lo saben… pero no todo es lo que parece.

Les cuento los pormenores y los significados de las palabras que me invente en esta ocasión:

Como se habrán dado cuenta, los cuatro dioses representan a diferentes culturas antiguas y cada uno controla a un elemento. Sus nombres son combinaciones de un número y dichos elementos. Por lo tanto Ahadbad, el dios babilonio significaría Uno-Aire en el idioma persa. Diaqua significaría Dos-Agua en latín. Ooxkab significaría Tres-Tierra en maya (sabemos que SEGA tomo a los mayas como modelo para las tribus de equidnas en Sonic). Charaga vendría significando Cuatro-Fuego en hindú. Para el cuarto pueblo busque a varias culturas como los egipcios, los rusos, los indígenas americanos y los hindúes, siendo estos últimos los que más me convencieron. Por lo tanto la palabra "karmaniano" esta derivada de la palabra "karma" que en hindú significa destino… un concepto muy importante que rodea esta historia. "Kala Sastra" significa literalmente "Armas Negras" o "Black Arms"

Los nombres de los secuaces de Bellicus son Comminus, Cineris y Asper, que en latín significan respectivamente: "Combate a mano", "Cenizas" y "Áspero".

Con lo que les acabo de explicar es natural que surja en sus mentes una pregunta, la cual voy a contestar de una vez: NO, los Babylon Rogues no saldrán en la historia… Solo me tomé la libertad de explicar sus orígenes a mi manera, pero en la forma en que tengo planeado el curso de los hechos, ellos no tienen cabida. Lamento si esto los decepciona de alguna forma.

Estén al pendientes del nuevo capítulo (puede que tarde un poco como siempre.)

Por lo pronto me iré a dormir o sufriré una sobrecarga mental…

¡Paz!


	11. El Gran Escape

**CAPITULO XI  
**

**EL GRAN ESCAPE**

- Oh rayos… - Exclamó Rouge al ver que su robótico atacante le apuntaba con sus dos brazos convertidos en torretas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! – Le preguntó Tails desde el puesto de vigilancia donde los demás escuchaban con atención la escena. Sin embargo en lugar de la respuesta de Rouge, vino el estruendo inconfundible de una ametralladora. Después de un momento, solo pudieron escuchar la estática.

- ¡¿Rouge, estas bien?!... ¿Rouge?... ¡¡ROUGE!!

Todos se quedaron horrorizados e inmóviles viendo las bocinas esperando que Rouge les respondiera, aunque sabían que eso era poco probable. De pronto se llevaron un sobresalto al escuchar que la estática se interrumpía. Sin embargo en vez de la voz de Rouge, escucharon la de Espio.

- ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

- Algo atacó a Rouge y perdimos la comunicación con ella. – Respondió Chris. – ¡Necesitamos que vayas a ayudarla!

- Ella se quedó con los decodificadores. – Respondió el camaleón con enojo. – No puedo regresar al pasillo de la bóveda.

- ¡Demonios! – Exclamó Tails golpeando la mesa.

- ¡Debemos entrar a ese lugar! – Dijo Sonic.

- Pero arruinaríamos el plan. – Dijo Charmy.

- ¡Al diablo con el plan! ¡Tenemos que ayudar a nuestra amiga! – Exclamó Cream.

- Ella tiene razón. – Dijo Tails. – No podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada.

Charmy miró a Tails antipáticamente. Éste le regresó una mirada retadora.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo. – Intervino la voz de Espio por la bocina. – Si Rouge activó algún sistema de seguridad allá abajo, no tardará mucho para que se active alguna alarma aquí arriba y de todos modos quedaríamos al descubierto. Hay que actuar pronto.

- Está bien. – Concedió Charmy. – Pero no podemos entrar así como así. Los guardias no nos lo permitirían. Además hay mucha gente en el lugar y podría haber heridos.

Charmy no supo porqué, pero la imagen de Grace le vino a la mente.

- Tal vez Espio pueda activar la alarma de incendios. – Sugirió Sonic. – Así haremos que evacuen a todos y podremos tomar a los guardias por sorpresa. Incluso si tenemos que pelear, no tendremos que preocuparnos por lastimar a nadie.

- ¡Buena idea! – Dijo Vector.

- Les daré tres minutos para que salgan del escondite y activaré la alarma. – Anuncio Espio. – Recuerden que esto es un casino. Seguramente se armará un lio cuando la gente quiera aprovechar la confusión para llevarse algo de dinero. Pueden aprovechar eso para escabullirse. Yo les abriré la puerta de acceso restringido.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Sonic. – ¡Andando!

* * *

El primer disparo pasó rozando su hombro izquierdo pero no logró lastimarla. Con agilidad, Rouge se lanzó atrás de un contenedor para protegerse del ataque de su contrincante, sin embargo, al hacerlo, su auricular cayó al piso y unos segundos después, una bala lo hizo pedazos. De pronto los disparos cesaron y se escuchó el sonido del metal siendo doblado. Rouge se alcanzó a quitar un segundo antes de que un gran trozo de metal aplastara el contenedor donde se estaba resguardando. De inmediato, el robot volvió a sacar sus torretas y reanudó la balacera.

Rouge corrió por todo el lugar tratando de esquivar las balas, escondiéndose detrás de cajas, cilindros, computadoras, la capsula criogénica, y todo lo que pudiera encontrar; sin embargo el robot lo destruía todo, aparentemente sin importarle hacer pedazos la base de su amo.

De pronto la criatura robótica comenzó a hablar con voz hueca e impersonal.

- Objetivo primario: Destruir creaciones del Doctor Eggman.

Eso hizo que Rouge se llevara un sobresalto. ¿Cómo era posible que Eggman tuviera guardado en su base a un robot que quisiera destruir sus creaciones? Sobre todo un robot que ella sabía que él había construido… Podía estar averiado. Lo cierto era que ya casi no quedaba donde esconderse, así que Rouge decidió jugar su última carta.

- ¡Espera! ¡Yo no soy una creación del Dr. Eggman!

El robot dejó de disparar. Sus ojos verdes y brillantes centellaron un par de veces y después el robot dijo:

- Obteniendo datos poligráficos de voz. Análisis indica un noventa y cinco por ciento de probabilidades de que estés diciendo la verdad. Identifícate.

- Soy Rouge la Murciélago. Trabajo con el gobierno. – Dijo Rouge con cautela. – ¿Por qué quieres destruir las creaciones de Eggman?

- El Dr. Eggman me abandonó hace mucho tiempo en este lugar. – Respondió el robot aun con su voz impersonal. – He cambiado mi directiva primaria a aniquilar sus creaciones.

- Eres un modelo viejo, ¿no es así? Recuerdo haber visto otros como tú hace varios años. – Después vio el símbolo en el hombro del robot y agregó: - Te llamas Omega, ¿cierto?

- Nombre de unidad: E-123 Omega

- Eres uno de los robots "Serie E" que construyó Eggman cuando el monstruo Chaos atacó la Tierra. ¿Por qué no te activó en aquel entonces?

- El Dr. Eggman me construyó tiempo después que mis hermanos intentando crear un robot igual de poderoso que no necesitara un ser vivo para funcionar.

- Hablas de los Flickies que capturó Eggman para construir al resto de los robots, ¿no?

- Así es. El Doctor logró terminar de construirme, pero con la llegada del monstruo Chaos, la investigación se volvió irrelevante y yo quedé entre los proyectos viejos nunca activados… Fui desechado como basura.

- Tranquilízate. – Dijo Rouge con cierto nerviosismo. Lo último que necesitaba era que el robot se volviera a poner frenético. – Parece ser que buscamos objetivos comunes. Mis amigos y yo también estamos tras Eggman y si vienes conmigo, podemos buscarlo juntos.

Omega pareció reflexionar sobre esa opción. Después de un momento respondió:

- De acuerdo, iré contigo.

- Excelente. – Dijo Rouge con alivio. - ¿Ahora cómo salimos de aquí?

- La base tiene una salida alternativa a un callejón aledaño. Sígueme.

Rouge comenzó a seguir a Omega, sin embargo en ese momento comenzó a sonar una alarma y unas luces rojas en el techo comenzaron a prender y apagar intermitentemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Rouge.

- La alarma contra incendios se ha activado. Activando sensor infrarrojo. – Omega hizo una pausa en la que parecía inspeccionar el lugar. – Mi unidad no detecta ningún incendio en la base ni en el casino.

- Probablemente la activaron los demás al ver que fui atacada. – Reflexionó Rouge. – Se van a meter en un lio… ¡debemos ayudarlos!

- Entendido. Entonces saldremos por el casino… Activando propulsores.

De pronto de la espalda de Omega salieron dos tubos, los cuales comenzaron a despedir fuego y lanzaron al robot hacia delante. Omega tomó a Rouge en los brazos y ambos subieron a toda velocidad por el hueco del elevador.

* * *

En cuanto se cortó la comunicación con Espio, todos los que estaban en el puesto de vigilancia incluyendo a Sonic y Cream, salieron corriendo hacia el callejón trasero. Al llegar a la esquina que daba paso a la entrada del casino, Vector, quien iba hasta delante, los detuvo con la mano.

- Esperen un poco a que Espio active la alarma.

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando se escuchó una fuerte sirena. De inmediato, dos robots de seguridad se plantaron frente a la entrada para detener a los que trataran de robarse algo. En poco tiempo ya se había desatado el caos.

- Ahora es cuando. – Anuncio Vector.

El grupo de amigos salió a toda prisa y atravesaron corriendo la calle.

- ¡Deshagamos de ellos, Sonic! – Exclamó Tails.

Él y Sonic se lanzaron contra los robots que hacían lo posible por detener a los frenéticos clientes. Como estaban de espaldas no los vieron venir y eso les facilitó golpearlos por la espalda e inhabilitarlos.

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó Sonic.

Todos se introdujeron al casino esquivando con dificultad al torrente de clientes que luchaban por salir del lugar. Una vez dentro, todos se dirigieron directamente a la entrada de empleados, excepto Charmy, quien se entretuvo buscando a Grace entre la multitud. De pronto la vio. Venia caminando hacia él apresuradamente pero sin correr. De pronto ella se percató de la presencia de Charmy, y al reconocerlo se llevó un sobresalto.

- ¡Charmy! – Dijo ella sorprendida y un poco dolida. - ¡Sí eras tú!

El abejorro de pronto se sintió ruin, pero se obligó a concentrarse.

- No hay tiempo de explicar. ¡Debes salir pronto de aquí!

- No entiendo. Se activó la alarma de incendio, pero yo no veo ninguno.

- Es algo peor que eso… ¡debes irte o puedes salir herida!

- ¡¿CHARMY, VAS A VENIR O NO?! – Exclamó Vector desde atrás de una maquina tragamonedas.

- Después te lo cuento todo. – Dijo Charmy apresuradamente. – ¡Ahora vete!

Y sin decir más, se dio la media vuelta y siguió a sus amigos. Grace lo vio alejarse por un segundo y después se incorporó a la evacuación.

Charmy y Vector se reunieron con sus amigos y todos juntos llegaron a la puerta de acceso a empleados. Al llegar, Vector golpeó la puerta.

- ¡Espio, déjanos pasar!

Después de unos instantes la puerta se abrió. El camaleón morado los esperaba del otro lado.

- Vamos, debemos encontrar la forma de bajar por ese elevador. – Dijo Espio.

Todos se enfilaron para pasar por la puerta cuando de pronto escucharon un estruendo sobre sus cabezas y sintieron algo de cal caer de la pared.

- ¡ALTO AHÍ! – Gritó una voz robótica. - ¡Deténganse ahora mismo o la próxima vez le daré a uno de ustedes!

Sonic y los demás se giraron para ver quien les había disparado. Era el gerente del casino, quien había retraído su mano derecha y la había convertido en una especie de pistola de rayos de plasma. Al instante, lo rodearon otros cuatro robots de seguridad.

- Ya decía yo que esto se estaba haciendo muy fácil. – Comentó Sonic. - ¡Escucha cara de lata! ¡Vamos a rescatar a nuestra amiga y tú no te vas a interponer!

- Eso lo veremos… ¡Seguridad, a ellos!

Los robustos robots se abalanzaron sobre el grupo de amigos con una velocidad inusitada. Sonic apenas pudo alcanzar a quitarse del camino y se lanzó con su ataque giratorio golpeando a su contrincante en la cabeza. Otro de ellos atacó a Espio, pero éste se hizo invisible y el robot solo pudo golpear el suelo. En eso Vector se acercó por un costado y lo empujó con fuerza hacia una de las paredes. El tercero se fue sobre Cream y le lanzó un golpe, pero Chris se interpuso y haciendo uso de su entrenamiento karateka, logró neutralizar al robot para que con una patada, Cream lo lanzara al suelo.

El cuarto robot se dirigió a atacar a Tails.

- ¡Lo tengo! – Exclamó, sin embargo, Charmy se adelantó y se puso frente a él.

- ¡Hazte a un lado, yo me encargo! – Exclamó Charmy empujando a Tails. El zorro trastabilló y casi cae al suelo. El robot aprovechó esa oportunidad para tomarlo de la camisa y lanzarlo contra Charmy haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra la pared.

- ¿¡Que estás haciendo!? – Reclamó Charmy. - ¿¡Por qué dejaste que te atrapara!?

- ¡Eso no habría pasado si tú no me hubieras empujado! – Exclamó indignado Tails.

- ¡Yo tenía una mejor oportunidad que tú! – Espetó Charmy. - ¡Además, yo no tengo la culpa de que tengas mal equilibrio!

- ¡Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas tan arrogante!

De pronto el robot que no habían podido derrotar envistió de nuevo contra ellos. Tails y Charmy solo pudieron cubrirse, pero antes de que el robot los atacara, Cream lo interceptó y lo mandó a volar contra una mesa de póquer.

- ¿¡Se van a quedar peleando entre ustedes o van a venir a ayudar!? – Exclamo Cream con enojo.

Ambos la miraron con cierta pena y se pusieron de pie sin decir una palabra. Después de eso, todos se reunieron de nuevo y quedaron frente al gerente.

- Bueno, si eso es todo lo que tienen, con su permiso, yo tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – Dijo Sonic.

- ¡De ninguna manera los voy a dejar entrar por esa puerta! – Exclamó el gerente.

Acto seguido extendió sus brazos y sus dedos se convirtieron en afiladas cuchillas con las que atacó a Sonic y los demás con sorprendente velocidad. El grupo de amigos apenas se las ingeniaron para escaparse de los ataques, aunque varios de ellos recibieron algunos rasguños. Espio trató de defenderse con sus estrellas ninja, pero el ágil robot las repelió todas. De pronto, al ver el tumulto que se había generado, llegaron aproximadamente otros diez robots de seguridad, los cuales obligaron a Sonic y los demás a replegarse contra la pared.

- ¡Ahora si no tienen escapatoria! – Exclamó triunfalmente el gerente. - ¡Ya verán lo que les hace el Dr. Eggman a los que intentan robarle!

- ¡Nos tienen acorralados! – Exclamó Chris.

- ¿Qué hacemos, Sonic? – Preguntó Tails.

De pronto el suelo se cimbró ligeramente tomando por sorpresa a todos, incluyendo a los robots.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Vector.

- No lo sé, pero algo me dice que ellos no son. – Dijo Espio

Un instante después escucharon un estruendo al que sobrevino una explosión cerca de la entrada de la bóveda. Todos voltearon buscando la causa del disturbio y vieron a un robot color rojo salir destruyendo la puerta de seguridad. Luego se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al ver a quien llevaba en sus brazos.

- ¡ROUGE!

- ¡Hola amigos! – Dijo ella bajando de los brazos del robot. – Tiempo sin vernos.

- Pensamos que estabas herida. – Dijo Cream. – ¿Cómo pudiste escapar?

- Tengo mis métodos persuasivos. – Se limitó a responder Rouge.

Por su parte, los demás robots se veían alarmados.

- ¡Seguridad, atáquenlos con todo lo que tengan! – Gritó el gerente.

Los robots de seguridad se lanzaron contra el otro robot, pero éste se los quitó de encima con facilidad y los lanzó contra la pared opuesta. Después el gerente sacó su pistola y comenzó a lanzarle rayos, los cuales, él repelió con el dorso de su brazo. Luego volvió a sacar sus dedos de cuchillas y se lanzó al ataque, pero el otro robot lo tomó por los brazos y lo lanzó contra los otros robots, dejándolo inhabilitado. Acto seguido, el robot que acompañaba a Rouge volvió a encender sus propulsores y ella se montó sobre su espalda.

- Lo siento señor gerente, pero parece que le tendremos que cerrar el negocio después de todo. – Dijo Rouge viendo hacia los robots caídos y luego volteó la mirada hacia sus amigos. – Y ustedes… no se puede estar peleando en los casinos… ¡me van a tener que acompañar!

El robot se elevó unos centímetros del suelo y luego todos se afianzaron de sus manos y pies.

- Aumentando intensidad de los propulsores. – Dijo el robot.

De inmediato, el robot tomó vuelo, salió del casino por una de las ventanas y se perdió en la noche, dejando atrás a los furiosos robots y a los confundidos y sorprendidos clientes que vieron la escena desde la calle.

* * *

El lugar estaba desolado. El paisaje consistía de montañas rocosas, cañones y valles arenosos. El cielo era de un color café rojizo y el sol estaba a pocos momentos de ocultarse por detrás de una montaña. La única señal de movimiento era el fuerte viento que constantemente provocaba remolinos y vendavales cargados de arena marrón. De pronto, en lo alto de una roca se vio un destello azul muy breve pero de gran intensidad que momentos después tomó la forma de un erizo negro con rayas rojas vestido con un pantalón verde oscuro, un abrigo de piel negro, botas blancas con rojo y negro, y un pendiente rojo en el cuello. En su mano derecha sostenía una esmeralda de color rojo.

Shadow echó un vistazo y por un instante pensó que se había equivocado. El lugar había cambiado mucho de cómo lo había visto la última vez. A pesar de que siempre había sido un paraje árido, tiempo atrás había vida. Una gran civilización se había desarrollado ahí, sin embargo, ahora el planeta estaba desierto.

El erizo caminó hacia el borde de la piedra y se asomó hacia abajo. Después de unos momentos encontró lo que buscaba en una pequeña saliente de piedra. Shadow bajó ágilmente a aquel lugar y caminó hasta el borde de la roca. Ahí había clavado en el suelo un trozo de metal doblado y seriamente dañado.

La parte de memoria que Shadow había recuperado en Pretania abarcaba desde que había despertado en la nave del Dr. Eggman mientras viajaban por el espacio durante el conflicto de los Metarex, en el cual, el científico, sus secuaces y por consiguiente, Shadow habían cambiado de bando en varias ocasiones. En una de esas habían ido a dar a un planeta donde quisieron ayudar a un grupo de rebeldes a defenderse de los Metarex. La líder era una linda chica llamada Molly, quien se había encariñado con Shadow, y a decir verdad, él también le había tomado cierto afecto, aunque no supiera con certeza la razón.

Sin embargo, al haber combatido infructuosamente contra los Metarex durante mucho tiempo, los compañeros de Molly se cansaron y decidieron unirse a sus enemigos y traicionar a su amiga. Con la ayuda de Shadow y Rouge, pudieron vencer a un batallón de Metarex, pero por desgracia, la nave de Molly estalló en la batalla y ella murió en el acto.

Antes de volver con Eggman, Shadow recuperó una pieza de metal chamuscado que quedó de la nave de Molly y la usó para hacerle una especie de memorial. No era una tumba propiamente porque su cuerpo desapareció con la explosión. Shadow se acercó al pedazo de metal y se arrodilló ante él. Después sacó de su abrigo un par de flores blancas que arrancó de un jardín en Pretania antes de irse.

Al ponerse de pie, de nuevo experimentó una especie de torrente de recuerdos. Primero desfilaron en su mente todos los sucesos que pasaron durante la pelea con los Metarex, lo cual inevitablemente lo llevo a recordar a Sonic y a los demás. Cuando Shadow despertó en aquella ocasión tampoco recordaba nada, pero tenía presente a aquel erizo azul y por alguna razón sabía que ellos eran rivales. Luego vinieron a su mente las imágenes de aquel sueño que tenía una y otra vez. Él iba corriendo por un largo pasillo de la mano de una niña de cabello rubio y eran perseguidos por un grupo de hombres. Después llegaban a una sala con una capsula de escape. Después un disparo y se escuchó a si mismo gritar: "¡María!"

El torrente de imágenes cesó en ese momento dejándolo un poco mareado. Después de un momento recuperó la compostura y reflexionó sobre lo que había visto. Era probable que la niña rubia fuera María, aunque no estaba seguro. Tampoco sabía con certeza en dónde estaban, ni de quién estaban huyendo o por qué. Eso era lo que tenía que investigar en el lugar al que iba a ir después.

Shadow observó la Esmeralda Caos falsa que tenía en la mano derecha. En esos momentos, la gema despedía una luz muy débil. Probablemente su energía solo le alcanzaría para un viaje más. El erizo dio una última mirada al memorial de Molly. En ese momento comprendió que posiblemente el parecido que tenía con la tal María había sido la razón por la que él le hubiera tomado aprecio a Molly.

Shadow dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y dio un último vistazo al planeta. Luego se concentró en el lugar a donde debía ir y pronunció las palabras:

- ¡Control Caos!

Acto seguido, vino un destello de luz azul y el erizo desapareció del lugar, dejando nuevamente en soledad al planeta de Molly.

* * *

El frio de la noche les calaba los huesos mientras sobrevolaban la ciudad a gran velocidad, sin embargo en el viaje de regreso del casino nadie había dicho nada y solo se limitaban a sostenerse firmemente del robot que los transportaba. Sonic fue el primero que rompió el silencio cuando volaban por el bosque.

- Bueno, ¿de qué se trata todo esto Rouge? ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó y de dónde sacaste a este robot?

- Es una larga historia que prefiero contarles cuando lleguemos a la casa de Cream. – Respondió Rouge. - ¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos?

- Mis sensores indican que faltan aproximadamente cinco kilómetros. – Respondió el robot. – Tiempo estimado de vuelo: tres minutos con cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Pasado ese tiempo, el robot comenzó a descender hacia los árboles. Unos instantes después pudieron divisar el claro donde se encontraba la casa de Cream. Una vez que aterrizaron, Vanilla y Cheese salieron corriendo a recibirlos. El chao se abrazó de Cream con alegría, sin embargo Vanilla tenía una expresión de angustia.

- ¿Qué pasó con ustedes? Dijeron en las noticias que hubo un zafarrancho en Casino Park y…

Pero entonces se detuvo en seco y el asombro hizo que se tapara la boca con la mano. Su mirada estaba fija en el robot.

- ¿Mamá? – Preguntó Cream cautelosamente.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – Preguntó Vanilla señalando al robot.

- Ah sí, él es… - Cream se interrumpió al recordar que aún no sabía su nombre. – Bueno, él nos ayudó a escapar del casino.

- Su nombre es E-123 Omega. – Intervino Rouge. – Lo encontré en la base y…

- ¿Es un robot de Eggman? – Interrumpió Vanilla.

- Así es.

- ¡Entonces no lo quiero en mi casa! – Espetó terminantemente. – ¡Ya tuve suficiente de estas cosas!

La repentina actitud agresiva de Vanilla los tomó a todos por sorpresa. Cream fue la primera en hablar.

- Mamá, te repito que él nos ayudó a salir del casino.

- ¡No me importa lo que haya hecho! – Exclamó Vanilla al borde del llanto. – Ya van dos veces en una semana y quién sabe cuantas más en el resto de mi vida en que casi los pierdo por culpa de Eggman y sus porquerías de robots…

- Tranquilízate, cielo. – Dijo Vector con voz pacificadora. – Estamos todos bien.

- ¡Ese no es el punto Vector! – Atajó ella. – ¡El punto es que podrían no estarlo! No tienes idea de la preocupación con la que me quedo cuando salen hacia sus aventuras. Trato de ser comprensiva y no decir nada porque sé que ustedes son fuertes y pueden lidiar con los problemas que se les presenten, pero eso no significa que no me preocupe por ustedes… Me siento tan impotente de estar aquí metida sabiendo que ustedes exponen sus vidas y yo no puedo hacer nada…

Vector y Cream se acercaron a Vanilla y la rodearon en un abrazo mientras ella sollozaba. Todos los demás se quedaron inmóviles sin saber qué hacer, como si aparentaran ser estatuas que no ven ni escuchan. Después de unos minutos Vanilla por fin se calmó.

- Discúlpenme por favor. – Dijo ella enjugándose las lágrimas. – No quise ponerme así.

- No te preocupes Vanilla. – Dijo Chris. – Entendemos tu posición.

- Y espero que entiendan por qué no puedo aceptar que ese robot se quede en mi casa. Además puede que los haya ayudado ahora, ¿pero cómo sabemos que después no va a perder los estribos como pasó aquella vez con Emerl?

Cream sintió una punzada de amargura, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿Saben?, en eso tiene toda la razón. – Comentó Charmy.

- Descuida Vanilla. – Dijo Rouge. – No pensaba dejarlo aquí. Me lo voy a llevar al cuartel general donde lo vamos a analizar.

- Bueno y ya no nos dijiste que fue lo que pasó en ese lugar. – Dijo Sonic.

Rouge les contó brevemente su encuentro con Omega omitiendo la parte en la que había visto la cápsula de criogenización donde alguna vez habían tenido a Shadow.

- ¿Entonces dices que este robot Omega cambió su directiva a la de destruir las creaciones de Eggman? – Preguntó Tails intrigado.

- Así es, ¿por qué?

- Eso es algo muy inusual. Normalmente los robots no cambian sus directivas por sí solos. Este debe tener un sistema de inteligencia artificial muy avanzado.

- Es lo que vamos a averiguar en el laboratorio del cuartel. Por lo pronto podemos decir que él está de nuestro lado. – Dijo Rouge. – Ahora los dejaré descansar. Les agradezco mucho su ayuda.

Rouge comenzó a batir las alas, sin embargo Omega se quedó en el suelo y en vez de encender sus propulsores, se acercó hacia Vanilla. Ella instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás y lo miró con aprensión.

- Lamento causar molestias. – Dijo Omega con su voz impersonal.

Todos los presentes, pero en especial Vanilla se quedaron atónitos. Un segundo más tarde, Omega encendió sus propulsores y se elevó del suelo. Después él y Rouge se fueron volando y se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche.

* * *

Se encontraba de nuevo en un bello prado rodeado de arboles y cobijado por el cielo azul. Frente a él se alzaba una colina. De pronto sintió un deseo incontrolable por llegar a la cima, así que empezó a caminar y mientras lo hacía el bonito cielo azul se transformaba con rapidez en un cielo rojizo lleno de nubes negras. Cuando llegó a la cima divisó una gran ciudad en la cual reinaba el desastre. Había varios edificios en llamas y algunos ya se habían derrumbado. También pudo ver montones de vehículos que ahora reconocía como flotamóviles volcados sobre las aceras y en las calles. Los habitantes corrían de un lado para otro intentando protegerse o escapar de sus misteriosos atacantes. Con un golpe de angustia pudo ver que los habitantes eran mobianos. Una gran nube negra flotaba sobre la ciudad y de ella caía una copiosa lluvia. De pronto volteó hacia atrás vi vio venir el bólido azul, sin embargo esta vez se detuvo al llegar junto a él.

- ¡Sonic!

- No te preocupes. – Respondió el erizo con confianza. – Acabaré con ellos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y sin decir más, salió disparado hacia la ciudad. Quiso correr tras él para tratar de detenerlo, pero en ese momento algo lo obligó a voltear de nuevo. Su espanto aumentó al ver no solo a una sino a dos figuras envueltas en la sombra que le devolvían la mirada con ojos rojos. Un fuerte ruido lo hizo mirar de nuevo hacia la ciudad y hacia la nube que flotaba sobre ella. Con horror descubrió que lo que caía de ella no era lluvia, sino cuerpos. Al parecer esos eran los responsables del desastre en la ciudad. De pronto de la nube salió un rayo de luz muy intensa que impactó en el suelo. Un segundo después una impresionante onda expansiva recorrió la ciudad destruyéndolo todo a su paso.

- ¡NOOO! – Se escuchó a si mismo gritar. - ¡SONIC!

Chris se levantó de la cama con un brinco. El ligero eco de la habitación le reveló que de verdad había gritado. Un poco confundido echó un vistazo a su alrededor y recordó que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Cream. Se llevó la mano al corazón y comprobó que éste estaba latiendo desbocadamente. De pronto se escucharon pasos del otro lado de la puerta y un instante después se abrió la puerta abruptamente.

- ¿¡Estás bien Chris!? – Exclamó Cream. Vanilla venía corriendo detrás de ella. Ambas llevaban su camisón de dormir.

- Sí, estoy bien. – Dijo Chris con voz entrecortada.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó Vanilla. – Te escuchamos gritar.

- En serio, no se preocupen. – Respondió Chris haciendo un esfuerzo por calmarse. – Solo fue una pesadilla.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Cream. – Si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarnos.

- Muchas gracias a las dos. – Dijo Chris esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Cuando ellas cerraron la puerta, Chris se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Con todo lo que había pasado desde su viaje a Mobius, había olvidado por completo sus pesadillas. Ya un poco más calmado se puso a analizar lo que había visto. La esencia del sueño era la misma, pero ahora había muchos más detalles. Había visto la ciudad con mayor claridad y había comprobado que era una ciudad en Mobius, aunque al menos desde donde la había visto no se parecía a Angel City. Un factor que también lo inquietaba era que esta vez Sonic se había detenido a conversar con él, aunque se lo atribuyó a que a diferencia de los sueños anteriores, ahora ya sabía cuánto había cambiado Sonic.

Pero lo que más lo angustiaba eran aquellas sombras negras con ojos rojos… y sobre todo el hecho de que ahora eran dos. ¿Y qué había de esa nube misteriosa, de la cual en vez de agua, llovían atacantes? Y luego estaba ese rayo que lo destruía todo…

Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre ese sueño lo más pronto posible. También debía ponerse en contacto con la Tierra y ver cómo se encontraban todos.

Chris miró de nuevo hacia el cielo, que en ese momento estaba completamente negro. Seguramente estaba a punto de amanecer. Después caminó hacia la cama y volvió a acostarse con la esperanza de conciliar el sueño y sobre todo de no tener de nuevo esa horrible visión.

* * *

Cuando bajó al comedor a la mañana siguiente, Cream y Vanilla ya lo estaban esperando con un plato de deliciosos panqués.

- Buenos días. – Dijo alegremente. - ¡Que rico huele!

- Buenos días Chris. – Respondieron ellas.

- ¿Y Vector y Cheese?

- Vector salió temprano al despacho. Dijo que tenía que arreglar unas cosas. – Dijo Vanilla. – Cheese está dormido. Todavía no se recupera bien de cuando lo secuestró Eggman y preferimos que se quede en casa.

- Oye Chris… ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Cream. – Nos diste un buen susto anoche.

- Gracias por preocuparte Cream. De verdad estoy bien… aunque fue algo importante y quisiera hablarlo con ustedes.

Chris les relató todo lo que vio en el sueño y que ya lo había tenido en ocasiones anteriores. Cream y Vanilla lo miraron con expresión preocupada.

- ¿Viste a la ciudad explotar? – Preguntó Cream.

- Creo que sí, aunque no estoy seguro.

- ¿Y Sonic estaba ahí?

- Tampoco estoy seguro de eso…

- ¿Había alguien más a quien reconocieras? – Preguntó Vanilla. Chris sabía que se refería a Cream.

- No, nadie.

- ¿Y qué hay de los extraños? – Preguntó Cream.

- No tengo idea de quienes puedan ser.

- Tal vez sean robots de Eggman. – Dijo Cream. – Puede que sea…

Cream no terminó la oración, pero no hizo falta porque Chris y Vanilla sabían exactamente a quien se refería.

- Cream, necesito ir a la casa de Tails a ver si él me puede ayudar a montar una estación para comunicarme con la Tierra. – Dijo Chris intentando cambiar el tema. – ¿Me podrías acompañar?

- Claro que sí. – Dijo ella terminando su vaso de leche. – Podemos ir ahora si quieres.

Diez minutos después ambos se encontraban caminando por el sendero que atravesaba el bosque.

- Nos tenemos que ir en flotabús porque aun no tengo flotamóvil. – Explicó Cream. – Tails me está enseñando a manejarlos y me dijo que él mismo me iba a construir uno cuando aprendiera.

- Ustedes dos se llevan muy bien, ¿no?

- Sí, así es. Nos hicimos muy buenos amigos después de… tú sabes… después de lo de Cosmo.

Chris asintió en silencio.

- Oye Cream… ¿Tú crees que Emerl sea uno de los tipos que vi en mi sueño?

Ella se quedó pensativa unos momentos y luego respondió con tono triste:

- Es posible. Emerl se ajusta a la descripción que me dices… aunque él y sus compinches son cuatro y dices que solo viste a dos sujetos en tu sueño.

- Así es, además Emerl tiene rasgos muy parecidos a sus compañeros y los tipos de mi sueño eran claramente diferentes.

- Tal vez se trate de alguien a quien aun no conocemos… mira, ya llegamos a la parada.

Esperaron solo un par de minutos antes de que el flotabús llegara. Al abordarlo, Chris notó que todas las miradas se centraban en él. Entonces comprendió como debieron haberse sentido Sonic y sus amigos cuando viajaron a la Tierra.

En poco tiempo Cream le indicó que la siguiente era la parada donde debían bajar. Una vez abajo cruzaron la carretera y caminaron por un sendero de piedras que llegaba al borde de un pequeño risco detrás del cual se asomaba el mar. En uno de los bordes estaba construida una escalera hecha con la misma piedra. Ambos bajaron y llegaron a la playa. Otro bonito camino de piedra los llevaba a la casa de Tails, la cual quedaba a unos cuantos metros.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Chris tocó el timbre. Un segundo después se escuchó un fuerte golpe dentro del hangar, luego el ruido de pedazos de metal cayendo al piso, un grito y una maldición. Momentos después escucharon la voz de Tails detrás de la puerta pequeña del hangar.

- ¿Quién es?

- Hola Tails, somos Cream y Chris. – Dijo él.

Se abrió la puerta. Tails se sobaba la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras los saludaba con la derecha.

- ¡Que gusto verlos, amigos! Lamento el desorden, pero el timbre me sorprendió y se me cayeron mis herramientas.

- ¿Y Omochao? – Preguntó Cream al ver que el ayudante robótico de Tails no aparecía.

- Está en su revisión mensual, así que por el momento estoy solo.

Al entrar vieron el X-Tornado con el motor descubierto. Al lado del ala estaba una caja de cartón volteada y varias herramientas desperdigadas por el suelo. Cream se preguntó si había algún momento en el que Tails no estuviera reparando ese avión.

- Acaban de venir los tipos del gobierno a traerme mi avión. – Dijo Tails. – ¿Recuerdan que se quedó afuera de la base de Eggman? Así que le estoy haciendo un chequeo para ver que todo esté en orden… pero bueno, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

- Necesito que me ayudes a montar una estación de comunicación con la Tierra. – Dijo Chris.

- ¡Con mucho gusto! – Exclamó Tails. – Vi el sistema que utilizaste la vez pasada y no creo que sea muy difícil. Solo debo encontrar una antena y conectarle un buscador de frecuencia supersónica. Dame unos minutos.

Tails fue a la caseta que tenía en la parte trasera del hangar y al poco tiempo regresó con un micrófono, un par de bocinas, una gran antena parabólica y un aparato negro con varias perillas y botones. Cream observó con asombro como ambos construían la estación con tremenda rapidez. En cuestión de quince minutos ya habían terminado.

- Pues vamos a probarla. – Dijo Chris.

De pronto volvió a sonar el timbre.

- ¿Ahora qué? – Dijo Tails con cierto fastidio. - ¿¡Quien es!?

- Soy Sonic.

Tails fue a abrir la puerta y dar paso al erizo azul.

- ¿Que hay, amigo…? ¡Oh vaya, que sorpresa encontrármelos aquí!

Sonic se acercó a saludar a todos.

- Estábamos a punto de comunicarnos con la Tierra. – Dijo Chris.

- ¡Increíble! – Exclamó Sonic. - ¡Quiero saber cómo están!

- Vamos a ver…

Chris oprimió algunos botones y giró unas cuantas perillas en el aparato. En las bocinas comenzó a escucharse estática.

- Hola, este es el profesor Chris Thorndyke comunicándose con la Tierra. – Dijo Chris al micrófono. - ¿Me escuchan?

Por unos momentos solo se escuchó la estática, pero después oyeron la voz de un muchacho.

- ¿Profesor? ¿Es usted?

- ¡Hola Tom! – Dijo Chris. – Sí, soy yo. Me alegra escucharte.

Después, en lugar de la voz del muchacho, escucharon la voz de una chica.

- ¿¡Señor Chris!? ¡Rápido Tom, conecta la grabadora!

- ¿Jade? – Se sorprendió Chris. – ¡Qué linda sorpresa! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

- Entré de voluntaria en el laboratorio después de que usted se fue. Llevo dos meses y medio aquí.

- ¿Dos meses y medio? – Se extrañó Sonic. – Pero si Chris solo lleva aquí unos días.

- Recuerda que en la Tierra el tiempo corre más rápido que aquí. – Dijo Chris.

- ¿Quién está con usted, profesor? – Preguntó Tom.

- ¡Soy Sonic el Erizo! – Exclamó Sonic. – Mucho gusto.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamó Jade.

- ¡Es un honor conocerlo Sonic! – Dijo Tom.

- Oh vamos, no sean tan formales. Háblenme de tú… Veo que aún nos recuerdan por allá.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Dijo Jade. – Hasta tenemos una estatua en tu honor.

- ¡Cielos! ¡Parece que somos famosos, amigos!

- ¿Hay alguien más con ustedes? – Preguntó Tom.

- ¡Desde luego! – Dijo Sonic. – Les presento a Tails y a Cream.

- ¡Hola a todos! – Exclamó Tails.

- ¡Encantados de conocerlos! – Lo secundó Cream.

- ¡Increíble! – Dijo Tom. – Nunca creí que algún día fuera a hablar con ustedes.

- El señor Chris nos ha contado mucho sobre ustedes. – Dijo Jade.

- Bueno, ¿y qué ha sido de usted, profesor? - Preguntó Tom.

Entre todos les contaron una reseña de los eventos que habían ocurrido desde que Chris había llegado a Mobius. Tom y Jade los escucharon maravillados.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Jade. – Se ve que no ha perdido el tiempo señor Chris.

- ¿Y cómo han ido las cosas por allá? – Preguntó Chris.

- Por aquí todo ha estado tranquilo. – Dijo Tom. – La única noticia relevante son los preparativos para el festival del Cometa Negro que vendrá en unos cuatro meses.

- Es cierto, el Cometa Negro… - Dijo Chris repentinamente serio.

- ¿Qué ocurre profesor? – Se extrañó Tom.

- Es el cometa que va a pasar por aquí, ¿no? – Dijo Tails también sorprendido.

- ¿Va a pasar por allá también? – Se sorprendió Tom. – Pero si ustedes están en otra dimensión. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No tenemos ni idea. – Dijo Chris.

- ¿Será que ese cometa puede cruzar las dimensiones? – Sugirió Cream.

- No lo podremos saber hasta investigar un poco. – Dijo Chris. – Amy nos comentó algo sobre el festival.

- Así es, va a ser en dos días en la ciudad de Westopolis. – Dijo Cream.

- Proporcionalmente eso es mucho antes de cuándo va a pasar en la Tierra. – Dijo Tails.

- ¡Pues debemos ir a investigar! – Exclamó Sonic despreocupadamente.

- Bueno, ya debemos cortar la comunicación. – Anunció Chris. – Nos dio mucho gusto saludarlos. Mándenles nuestros saludos a los demás.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡A nosotros también nos dio mucho gusto! – Dijo Tom.

- ¡Encantados de conocerlos! – Dijo Jade.

- ¡Igualmente! – Exclamaron Sonic, Tails y Cream.

- Hasta luego. – Dijo Chris cortando la comunicación.

Después de apagar el transmisor, Chris se quedó pensativo.

- ¿Qué te pasa Chris? – Dijo Sonic. – ¿Estás preocupado por lo de ese cometa?

- Pero no entiendo por qué te preocupas. – Dijo Tails. – ¡La posibilidad de ver y estudiar un cometa que pueda cruzar dimensiones es increíble!

Chris le lanzó una mirada a Cream, quien comprendió a la perfección lo que le preocupaba.

- Deberías contarles. – Dijo ella.

- ¿Contarnos qué? – Preguntó Tails.

Chris les relató con lujo de detalle todo con respecto a sus sueños. Una vez que terminó, Tails también había adoptado una expresión seria.

- ¿Crees que tus sueños tengan que ver con el Cometa Negro?

- No lo sé, pero esos sueños me han estado atormentando desde hace tiempo… también esa fue una de las razones por las que vine a este lugar.

- ¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? – Dijo Cream.

- Yo digo que deberíamos ir a Westopolis. – Dijo Sonic sin darle mucha importancia. – Además quisiera ver ese festival.

- Pero Sonic… – Dijo Tails. – ¡Chris acaba de decir que te vio morir en su sueño!

- Tal vez Tails, pero es solo un sueño. – Comentó Sonic y luego al ver las expresiones escandalizadas de sus amigos agregó: - Aunque sea un sueño premonitorio como ustedes piensan, recuerden que no hay que tomar los sueños tan literalmente… Además, si acaso fuera cierto lo que viste y algo ataca la ciudad, no piensen que me voy a quedar sin hacer nada.

Esa era justo la respuesta que Chris esperaba, sin embargo no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado.

- Debo irme. – Anunció Sonic al ver que nadie le continuó rebatiendo. – Prepárense para el festival, amigos.

Sonic caminó hacia la puerta y cuando la estaba abriendo, Chris lo alcanzó.

- ¡Espera Sonic!

- ¿Qué pasa amigo?

- ¿Te importaría conversar un momento?

- En absoluto.

- Vamos a caminar.

Ambos salieron del hangar y comenzaron a caminar por la playa. El sol brillaba con intensidad y las olas se rompían tranquilamente en la arena. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la casa de Tails, Sonic fue el primero en romper el silencio.

- Sabes que es inútil tratar de convencerme de que me quede sin hacer nada si es que algo nos ataca, ¿cierto?

- Sí Sonic, lo sé perfectamente. – Dijo Chris tranquilamente sin voltear a verlo. – ¿Sabes?, desde que regresé a la Tierra he vivido una vida larga y maravillosa, sin embargo siempre soñé con volver a este lugar y verlos de nuevo. Puede que no lo sepas, pero tú me ayudaste en gran manera a ser la persona que soy.

- Me alegro mucho de escuchar eso, Chris. – Respondió Sonic con una sonrisa sincera. – Para eso estamos los amigos.

- Así es… y como tu amigo debo decirte que estoy preocupado por ti.

Sonic mantuvo su mirada al frente y no contestó. Su sonrisa había desaparecido. Al ver la falta de respuesta, Chris continuó hablando.

- Sé que probablemente no quieras hablar del asunto pero créeme Sonic. Por mi experiencia te puedo decir que guardarte un problema para ti mismo solo te hace daño. Te envenena el alma y saca lo peor que hay en ti… ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que evité que volvieras a tu mundo y… te secuestré? – Dijo Chris avergonzado. – En esa ocasión el miedo, la soledad y el resentimiento que sentía por mi vida me orillaron a algo que jamás imaginé que pudiera hacer.

- Esa vez accedí a ir contigo. – Dijo Sonic después de un momento.

- Así es. – Dijo Chris alegre de volverlo a escuchar hablar. – Tú eras más consciente y maduro que yo. Al contrario de mí, tú sí sabias lo que hacías.

- Y al final logré regresar a mi mundo y no hubo ningún problema.

Chris lo tomó por los hombros obligando a Sonic a verlo.

- Eso es justo lo que quiero evitarte: problemas. Pero si continuas dejando crecer a ese monstruo, terminarás muy lastimado… y lastimarás a tus seres queridos.

Sonic desvió la mirada hacia el suelo con expresión entre triste y avergonzada. Chris continuó hablando.

- Escucha, no tienes que decirme nada ahora… tal vez no quieras decírmelo nunca… tú eres la criatura más poderosa que se ha visto en tu mundo o en el mío. Eres un héroe que nos ha salvado de muchas… pero aun el héroe más poderoso no puede cargar el mundo en sus hombros… y por más rápido que corras, nunca podrás huir de tus problemas.

Sonic no hizo ningún movimiento, pero sus sentimientos fueron delatados por una pequeña lágrima que corrió por su mejilla. Después de unos momentos, Sonic volteó a ver a Chris y le dirigió una leve pero muy significativa sonrisa.

- Te lo agradezco. – Dijo el erizo en voz baja.

Chris le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro.

- Para eso estamos los amigos. – Respondió Chris sonriente.

Ambos amigos se estrecharon la mano.

- Y si me permites darte otro consejo. – Dijo Chris. – Habla con Amy… la heriste mucho el otro día.

Sonic miró al suelo de nuevo y luego de un momento volvió a ver a Chris.

- De acuerdo… lo haré.

Ambos se soltaron las manos y de inmediato Sonic vio como Chris se desvanecía junto con la playa, el mar y el cielo. En un instante se vio rodeado de una bruma negra que no le dejaba ver nada. Sonic volteó alrededor y se llevó un susto al ver que su cuerpo también había desaparecido. De repente la bruma se disipó. Pudo ver que se encontraba en una pequeña cabaña hecha de madera. La decoración era muy austera y solo podía ver la puerta, una ventana, una cama y una mesa con una vela. Por la ventana se podía ver que era de noche. De pronto algo le llamó la atención. La cama y la mesa le resultaban inusualmente altas. Volteó hacia abajo y notó que el piso estaba más cerca de lo que debería estar… eso significaba que…

Sonic se miró los brazos. Éstos eran más cortos y sus manos eran más pequeñas. Con ellas se palpó el resto del cuerpo. Su torso era un poco más robusto y su piel era más suave. Sus pies también eran más pequeños y sus zapatos rojos con blanco habían desaparecido. Había vuelto a ser un niño pequeño.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y entró en la habitación un erizo adulto de color gris oscuro. Sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban llenos de miedo. En su mano derecha traía un hacha vieja y oxidada.

- ¡Están atacando el pueblo!

Sonic volteó a ver a quien le hablaba y descubrió a una eriza sentada en un pequeño y viejo sillón. Ella era color azul celeste y sus ojos eran negros. También ella se veía aterrada.

- ¡Debemos irnos de aquí!

- ¡Ya no hay tiempo! – Dijo él. – ¡Rápido, toma al niño y vete!

- ¡No! ¡No puedo dejarte aquí!

- ¡No te preocupes por mí! ¡Yo los entretendré mientras ustedes escapan!

- Pero…

- ¡AHORA!

La eriza tomó a Sonic en brazos y se dirigió hacia la parte trasera de la cabaña donde había otra puerta. De repente se escuchó un estruendo y la puerta delantera fue derribada. Varios sujetos grandes y mugrosos entraron al lugar, entre ellos un cerdo, un jabalí y un lobo, que parecía ser el jefe.

La eriza trató de salir por la puerta trasera, pero antes de que llegara, aparecieron más sujetos cerrándoles el paso.

- ¿A dónde van con tanta prisa? – Preguntó burlonamente el lobo.

- ¡Fuera de nuestra casa! – Exclamó el erizo lanzándose al ataque con el hacha, sin embargo el jabalí lo detuvo y lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que la soltara. Aun estando desarmado, el erizo no dudó en atacarlos de nuevo, pero el jefe se interpuso y aprovechando la inercia que llevaba el erizo, le clavó un puñal en el pecho. Una última mirada de sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos un instante antes de que se les escapara la vida. El lobo extrajo el puñal y el erizo cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – Chilló la eriza enloquecida corriendo hacia su marido, pero el cerdo se puso en su camino y le dio una fuerte bofetada que la derribó al piso. Sonic cayó al lado de ella. Entre varios de ellos la tomaron por los brazos y la sujetaron contra la pared.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos divertimos un poco con ella antes de matarla? – Dijo uno de ellos.

- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? – Dijo el lobo acercándose a Sonic.

- ¡¡NOO!! ¡¡DEJEN A SONIC!!

- Con que te llamas Sonic, ¿eh?

- ¡Se lo suplico! ¡Haré lo que quieran, pero no lastimen a Sonic!

- ¡Guarda silencio! – Exclamó el lobo. – Tú no estás en posición de negociar conmigo… supongo que tendré que matarlo para enseñarte a respetar.

De pronto el lobo tomó a Sonic por el cuello y lo alzó a la altura de sus ojos.

- ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡DEJENLO! ¡SONIC! – Continuaba gritando su madre. De pronto uno de los sujetos le propinó un fuerte golpe en la frente dejándola inconsciente.

Sonic sintió como una rabia incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Como si por sus venas corriera fuego en lugar de sangre. Su pequeño cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

- ¿Qué pasa, chico? ¿Quieres unirte a tu papi? Con mucho gusto los mandaré a ti y a tu madre a visitarlo.

- ¡Mire jefe! – Exclamó uno de ellos. – ¡El niño cambió de color!

El lobo vio como el pequeño erizo pasaba de ser azul rey a un azul casi negro y de su cuerpo comenzaban a emanar ondas de energía oscura y como sus ojos se volvían brillantes y sin pupilas. Por primera vez el miedo se reflejó en la cara del lobo.

Entonces Sonic emitió un agudo grito y dejó salir toda su energía. El cuarto se llenó de una luz muy brillante que instantes destruyó sin piedad todo lo que tenía alrededor.

- _Sonic… Sonic…_

El erizo sintió algo en su espalda. Eventualmente se percató de que se encontraba acostado boca arriba en una superficie suave. La luz aun no disminuía su intensidad, pero pudo distinguir que provenía de un objeto redondo encima de él. Después de unos momentos se dio cuenta de que era el sol.

- ¡Sonic! ¡Sonic!

- ¡Miren, está despertando!

- Denle un poco de espacio.

Sonic entornó los ojos y se sentó con lentitud. Tails, Cream y Chris lo miraban con preocupación. Chris le sostenía la muñeca, atento a su pulso.

- ¿Estás bien, amigo? – Preguntó Tails.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Sonic desorientado.

- Estábamos hablando y de pronto te desmayaste. – Dijo Chris.

- Cuando eso pasó, Chris gritó pidiendo auxilio y Tails y yo salimos corriendo a ver qué pasaba y te encontramos aquí tirado. – Dijo Cream.

Sonic recorrió la mirada por las caras de sus amigos. Evidentemente estaban afectados por lo que había pasado… ¿Habría dicho algo sin querer?

- No recuerdo nada. – Mintió Sonic.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dijo Chris. – Te estabas retorciendo y gemías… ¿viste algo?

- Yo… yo no…

- Cuéntanos lo que viste Sonic. – Dijo Tails. – Somos tus amigos, puedes confiar en nosotros.

- Yo confió en ustedes… pero… disculpen, pero necesito estar solo.

- Pero Sonic… – Insistieron Tails y Cream.

- Está bien. – Interrumpió Chris. – Te dejaremos tranquilo.

- ¡Pero Chris! – Exclamó Cream.

- Sonic necesita estar solo para poner su mente en orden. – Dijo Chris con seriedad y luego se dirigió a Sonic. – Solo te pido que tengas en cuenta lo que hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?

- Eso haré. – Respondió el erizo, el cual un segundo después desapareció dejando tras de sí una estela azul.

Una vez que estuvo muy lejos de ahí, Sonic se detuvo a la mitad de un espeso bosque, se dejó caer al lado de un árbol y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – Exclamó en voz alta como esperando que el bosque le contestara.

Las horripilantes imágenes que vio cuando quedó inconsciente aun le daban vueltas en la cabeza, sin embargo cada vez que lo pensaba, todo tenía menos sentido. Lo único que estaba claro para él era que lo que había dicho Chris era cierto: Tenía que hablarlo con alguien… tenía que encontrar la forma de deshacerse de ese monstruo que habitaba en su interior o iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Primero que nada, les deseo a todos ustedes un feliz año y me alegro mucho de estar de vuelta. También agradezco mucho su paciencia y desde luego agradezco que sigan pendientes de mi historia.

Como premio a todos ustedes tenemos un capitulo con unas cuantas revelaciones importantes. Por fin nuestros amigos escaparon del casino y se descubrió la identidad del atacante misterioso (por favor, no me digan que nunca pensaron que era él…). Y como vemos, comienza a florecer una linda rivalidad entre Tails y Charmy. Quédense al pendiente para más detalles.

¿También recuerdan aquella escena final en Sonic X en la que Shadow aparece al lado de la "tumba" de Molly? (Claro, si es que vieron la versión japonesa o francesa), bueno, pues esta es mi forma de incluir ese pequeño momento en esta historia.

Recuerdo que comenté en algún momento que una de mis intenciones al escribir esta historia era darle a los personajes una personalidad mucho más profunda de lo que nos muestran las historias oficiales. ¿Han notado ustedes que en ocasiones Vanilla se comporta muy distante y hasta indiferente de lo que hace su hija? Cualquier madre se volvería loca de preocupación si su hija estuviera a punto de morir, y para mi gusto, Vanilla no debería ser la excepción. Lo mismo va para Sonic… yo siempre he creído que tiene su lado sensible y problemático oculto en algún lado.

Y a propósito de eso, también les prometí que iba a explicar los orígenes de Dark Super Sonic… bueno, esto es solo el comienzo, pero tiene mucha relevancia en lo que viene después. Y ustedes disculpen si me pasé de violento con esa escena… he estado jugando mucho Resident Evil 4 últimamente, así que pueden echarle la culpa a eso.

Por ahora no tengo ningún detalle secreto que revelarles, salvo que hice un pequeño tributo a Alejo y Valentina en la parte del casino. Los que conozcan la serie, seguro lo habrán identificado de inmediato. Por el momento me despido y les pido que sigan conservando esa paciencia para mi próximo capítulo.

¡Sonrían!


	12. El Festival del Cometa

**CAPITULO XII**

**EL FESTIVAL DEL COMETA**

Lo despertó el sonido de una alarma. Sobresaltado volteó a su alrededor tratando de dilucidar lo que estaba pasando. Estiró su brazo izquierdo hacia una pequeña cómoda de metal y tomó sus gafas, y mientras lo hacía logró reconocer esa alarma. Tenía instalados numerosos sistemas de seguridad y varias alarmas que sonaban de distintas maneras, pero esa que sonaba en ese momento era la alarma de Emergencia Nivel 3.

El Dr. Eggman se levantó presurosamente de su cama, salió de su pequeña habitación y se dirigió a la sala de control. Al llegar se encontró con Decoe y Bocoe, quienes estaban tecleando frenéticamente en las computadoras.

- ¿Qué rayos ocurre? – Preguntó Eggman furioso.

- Llegó un mensaje de alerta de Casino Park, Doctor. – Dijo Bocoe. – Se activaron las alarmas de incendio, pero no se reportó ninguno.

- Es posible que haya sido un sabotaje. – Secundó Decoe con algo de miedo.

En una de las pantallas tenían una transmisión del noticiario en el que reportaban disturbios en uno de los casinos más importantes de Angel City.

- ¿Se reportaron daños en la base?

Los robots no respondieron y se dirigieron entre sí una mirada de aprensión.

- ¡Les estoy hablando!

- Verá, Doctor… - Dijo Bocoe.

- La base fue destruida en un setenta por ciento… - Concluyó Decoe.

- ¿¡QUE! – Gritó Eggman. Sus secuaces robóticos temblaron de miedo. – Muéstrenme las cámaras de seguridad. ¡AHORA!

- Las cámaras del casino fueron bloqueadas, Doctor. – Dijo Decoe. – Pero parece que las cámaras de emergencia de la base estaban activadas.

En uno de los monitores apareció la imagen de la pequeña base debajo del casino. De pronto vieron entrar a una murciélaga blanca que se dirigió hacia la computadora principal y comenzó a hacer algo, aunque no alcanzaron a ver qué era. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse vieron como algo la empezó a atacar y luego apareció el robot rojo con negro.

- ¡¿Omega? – Exclamó el Doctor. - ¡No puede ser… si ese robot estaba desactivado!

La expresión de ira de Eggman se iba acentuando casa segundo y una vena comenzó a pulsar violentamente en su frente mientras veía Omega destruir sin piedad su base. De pronto pareció como si Rouge hubiera calmado al robot y luego ellos comenzaron a conversar. Después se encendió la alarma de incendios y Omega se llevó a Rouge en brazos.

- ¿Pero cómo es posible? ¿Cómo pudo Rouge enterarse de la base de Casino Park? ¿Y qué demonios hacia ahí? – Dijo Eggman hablando para sí mismo. De pronto se detuvo en seco y una expresión de temor se apoderó de su rostro. – Oh no… no pudo haberlo hecho.

Eggman comenzó a teclear en la computadora y accedió a la computadora principal de Casino Park. Luego buscó el historial de archivos copiados. En primer lugar estaba el archivo del "Proyecto MS".

- ¡NOOOO!

El grito de Eggman retumbó por toda la habitación haciendo que Decoe y Bocoe se abrazaran de miedo.

- ¡Ya tuve suficiente de esos mequetrefes! – Rugió Eggman. - ¿Cómo vamos con el desarrollo del nuevo proyecto?

- Vamos en un ochenta por ciento, Doctor. – Dijo Decoe. – Estimamos terminarlo en una semana.

- Aumenten la producción al doble. – Dijo Eggman. – Lo quiero terminado en dos días, ¿entendido?

- Si, Doctor. – Exclamaron los robots temerosos de contrariarlo.

Eggman se encaminaba hacia la salida cuando algo al fondo de la habitación llamó su atención. Era un Robo-Peón que aparentemente había observado toda la escena.

- ¿¡Que rayos haces aquí!

El robot no se movió.

- Creo que está descompuesto, Doctor. – Dijo Bocoe.

Eggman no respondió y se limitó a golpear al pequeño robot, el cual cayó aparatosamente al suelo.

- Y ustedes dos, no se queden aquí perdiendo el tiempo. – Espetó Eggman. – Vayan al hangar a terminar ese trabajo.

- Si, Doctor. – Dijeron los robots.

Decoe y Bocoe salieron por la puerta de la derecha y Eggman salió por la de la izquierda dejando el cuarto a oscuras. Después de unos momentos, el Robo-Peón que Eggman derribó cambió su color naranja con amarillo por uno plateado muy brillante y luego se derritió y se convirtió en un charco de metal fundido. Un instante después, el metal comenzó a tomar forma de nuevo revelando la figura de Metal Sonic.

El erizo metálico se acercó a la computadora y descargó los archivos que había visto hacia unos instantes. Al parecer no era la única creación de Eggman que había decidido darle la espalda… pero eso no tenía importancia, pues él era el único que iba a prevalecer.

Después revisó el archivo del nuevo proyecto de Eggman. Una vez que terminó no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado. Aparentemente Eggman había optado por utilizar la fuerza bruta y eso hizo que Metal Sonic sintiera un profundo desprecio por su creador.

Metal Sonic volvió a tomar la forma del Robo-Peón y salió de la habitación. Sentía que ya tenía todo lo necesario para deshacerse de Eggman. Sin embargo había aun algo que necesitaba investigar más a fondo y ese era Sonic el Erizo y esos molestos amigos suyos.

* * *

- ¿Dice que se encontró con este robot en la base de Eggman?

- Así es. – Respondió Rouge. – Al infiltrarme comenzó a atacarme porque pensó que yo era una creación de Eggman. Cuando le dije que era agente del gobierno decidió ayudarme a escapar.

El Comandante Walker desvió su mirada hacia el robot que en ese momento estaba siendo revisado por el equipo de analistas e ingenieros. Su gesto era serio y adusto.

- Si mal no recuerdo, uno de los objetivos de su misión era no ser descubierta.

Rouge sintió una leve punzada en el estomago, pero lo disimuló bien. Después de todo, ya se había acostumbrado a lidiar con el temperamento de Walker.

- Mi disfraz se vio comprometido cuando Omega me atacó y mis amigos quisieron ir a mi rescate. – Dijo Rouge sin perder la serenidad. – Admito que no fue una muy buena jugada, pero logramos salir todos con bien y recuperamos la información de la computadora de Eggman.

- Es cierto, pero en estos momentos Eggman ya debe saber que irrumpieron en su base y puede que este acelerando sus planes.

- Eggman tiene sistemas muy avanzados en sus bases. Lo pude comprobar cuando entramos a la base de la planta de energía. Él se hubiera enterado sin importar las medidas que hubiéramos tomado.

- Supongo que eso nunca los sabremos, ¿o sí? – Dijo Walker dándole la espalda.

- ¿Está diciendo que hice mal mi trabajo, señor? – Soltó Rouge.

- ¿Usted qué opina al respecto, agente?

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Rouge con tono impositivo pero sin perder la calma. – Siempre sigo las órdenes y cumplo con los objetivos, y usted lo sabe bien.

Walker volteó la mirada sin decir una sola palabra. Después de un momento sonrió levemente.

- Yo se que hace bien su trabajo, Rouge. – Dijo con el tono un poco mas aligerado. – Pero debo asegurarme de que sepa tanto sus aciertos como sus fallas.

- Lo sé, señor. – Dijo Rouge más calmada. - ¿Cuál es la siguiente asignación?

- Parece ser que ese robot no representa ninguna amenaza para nosotros, pero aun así debemos asegurarnos, así que los voy a asignar a vigilar el festival que habrá en la ciudad de Westopolis.

- De acuerdo.

Walker dio la media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes se detuvo.

- Y Rouge…

- ¿Sí?

- Me alegra que se encuentre bien.

Un momento después el comandante salió de la habitación. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rouge miró hacia Omega. No estaba segura de la razón, pero algo la hacía sentirse convencida de que el robot no le iba a fallar.

* * *

Amy regresó a su casa alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Después de cerrar la puerta dejó su bolso sobre una silla, se quitó las botas, las aventó junto a la mesa de noche y se tiró de espaldas a la cama. El peso de todo lo que había pasado desde su cumpleaños estaba comenzando a caer sobre ella, y eso la tenía exhausta.

Ese día se había enterado gracias a Sarah, quien a su vez, se enteró por su hermana Grace, que Sonic y los demás habían ocasionado la trifulca en Casino Park. En ese momento sintió mucha angustia por que alguno de sus amigos hubiera sido lastimado y de inmediato llamó a la casa de Cream para quitarse la duda. Vanilla le contestó y le dijo que había ido con Chris a la casa de Tails, pero que no había de qué preocuparse, ya que todos estaban bien.

Sin embargo, en la soledad de su casa, comenzó a sentir cierta molestia. "Yo fui con ellos ayer… ¿por qué nadie me dijo?", pensó con amargura. "Yo podía ayudar en algo… o tal vez no quisieron que la niña boba se metiera en problemas para no tener que rescatarla otra vez y que no volviera a pasar lo de…"

Su hilo de pensamiento la llevó a recordar a Sonic, y particularmente a la forma en que se puso cuando pensó que ella había muerto. Sin embargo se obligó a sacar a Sonic de su mente. Parte de lo que la tenía tan molesta y desanimada era no saber qué sentir con respecto a él. Por un lado estaba muy enojada con el erizo por la forma en la que le había gritado aun cuando ella solo trataba de ayudarlo, pero por otra parte comprendía lo que él estaba pasando y lo que debió haber sentido al creer que ella había muerto, y eso la hacía sentirse triste e incluso un poco culpable.

- Creo que lo que más me duele es que no me tenga la confianza para decirme lo que le pasa… - Concluyó en voz alta.

De pronto el timbre le hizo dar un sobresalto. Amy se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Del otro lado le sonreían tres niñas pequeñas: una mapache, una ardilla y una gata. Las tres llevaban uniforme de exploradoras.

- Buenas tardes, venimos a ofrecerle unas galletas horneadas en casa. – Dijo alegremente la mapache mostrando un canasto que llevaba en el brazo. - ¿Gusta comprar un paquete y apoyar a nuestra tropa?

Al verlas, el mal humor de Amy se aligeró considerablemente.

- Permítanme un segundo. – Dijo sonriendo y entró a la casa.

En esos momentos hubiera dado lo que fuera por volver a ser niña de nuevo. No tener que lidiar con las complicaciones del mundo adulto y preocuparse solo por juntar algo de dinero vendiendo galletitas.

Amy regresó con unas cuantas monedas y les compró dos paquetes.

- ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijeron las tres al unísono y contentas se fueron corriendo hacia otra casa.

Amy cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo hacia su cama. Cuando estuvo por llegar, volvió a sonar el timbre. Con pesadez regresó hacia la puerta.

- ¡Ya no quiero más galletas, gracias! – Dijo sin abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo la voz que le contestó no era de las niñas.

- Amy, soy yo… - Dijo Sonic del otro lado de la puerta.

Ella abrió de inmediato y se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver al cansado y algo ojeroso erizo. Una parte de ella quiso saltar y abrazarlo, y la otra parte quiso darle una bofetada. Afortunadamente logro contener ambos impulsos.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Sonic? – Dijo ella con tono serio e indiferente.

- Quisiera hablar contigo Amy.

- Pues yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo… no después de lo que hiciste. – Dijo ella lanzándole una mirada gélida.

- Amy, yo… - Balbuceó Sonic, quien al no esperarse esa actitud, se quedó sin palabras.

- ¡Sí, tú! ¡Siempre eres tú! – Estalló ella. – ¡Lo único que importa es lo que tú quieres… si quieres hablar conmigo, si no quieres hablar conmigo o si ni siquiera te da la gana dignarte a verme a la cara!

La cara de Sonic en ese momento reflejaba una expresión de confusión mezclada con autentico terror. Ella por su parte, tenía la cara encendida y las lágrimas habían comenzado a brotar de sus ojos.

- Pues te tengo noticias Sonic… ¡Yo también importo! ¡Ya estoy cansada de darlo todo por ti y no recibir nada a cambio! Sé que yo no represento más que una molestia para ti… ¡pues te voy a liberar de la carga de preocuparte por mí y a partir de ahora yo también voy a dejar de preocuparme por ti!

Y diciendo esto, Amy azotó la puerta y recargándose en la pared, se deslizó hacia el suelo y con la cara entre las rodillas comenzó a sollozar.

Después de unos instantes se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta como cuando alguien deja caer su cabeza. Luego se escuchó la voz de Sonic: un susurro apenas audible y cargado de tristeza.

- Lo siento mucho Amy… de verdad… espero que puedas perdonarme.

Después se escucharon unos pasos que lentamente se alejaban. Amy permaneció sentada en el piso durante unos momentos hasta que se percató de que ya no escuchaba los pasos de Sonic. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" la reprendió una voz en su cabeza. De inmediato se puso de pie y volvió a abrir la puerta.

Sonic iba caminando como a veinte metros de la puerta y estaba a punto de desaparecer entre los árboles, sin embargo, al escuchar el ruido, inmediatamente volteó. Amy estaba de pie en el umbral con los brazos cruzados y mirada adolorida. Su cara estaba ligeramente manchada de delineador de ojos mezclado con lágrimas.

- ¿Es cierto eso?

Sonic comenzó a caminar hacia ella y asintió gravemente.

- Sí, es cierto… lamento mucho haberte lastimado. No solo esta vez, sino durante todo este tiempo.

Sonic llegó de nuevo a donde estaba ella. La luz del atardecer se reflejaba en sus ojos llorosos y él no pudo evitar sentir una mezcla de ternura y remordimiento.

- Sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho. – Continuó él. – Créeme que es lo que menos quiero, pero he tenido mis razones… y creo que ya es tiempo de decírtelas, si es que tú me lo permites.

Amy sonrió a medias.

- ¿Quisieras ir a caminar?

* * *

Minutos después ambos caminaban por la orilla del bosque y llegaron a una pequeña loma. El sol, a punto de ocultarse, les brindaba los últimos rayos del día.

- Bueno… - Dijo ella. – Soy toda oídos.

- Por desgracia pudiste ver en lo que me… convertí esa noche. – Dijo Sonic después de unos instantes. – Bueno, pues esa no fue la primera vez que ocurre.

- Escuché que algo así había pasado cuando viajamos al espacio. – Dijo Amy.

- Esa tampoco fue la primera vez. – Dijo él con seriedad. – Esto es algo que me ha sucedido desde que era bebé. Esta tarde por alguna razón perdí el conocimiento y tuve una especie de visión en donde yo era pequeño. Unos bandidos atacaban el pueblo donde vivía y… mataron a mis padres.

Amy le dirigió una mirada consternada.

- Yo… no sabía eso.

- Yo tampoco. – Dijo él. – Supongo que era muy pequeño para recordarlo. Me acabo de enterar en la visión que tuve.

- ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso con lo que te pasó en la base de Eggman?

- El día que mataron a mis padres, los bandidos también estuvieron a punto de matarme a mí… recuerdo que el líder me tenía sostenido del cuello y estaba a punto de ahorcarme cuando empecé a sentir una furia terrible. En cuestión de segundos, todos los bandidos habían muerto… Ese día nació mi transformación oscura.

- Sonic, yo… lo siento mucho. – Dijo ella con genuina preocupación.

- Cuando era un poco más grande volvió a ocurrir. Hasta ahora pensaba que esa había sido la primera vez. – Continuó relatando él. – Yo tendría como siete años. Estaba jugando cuando de pronto llegaron otros niños y comenzaron a golpearme. Yo me enfurecí y el monstruo volvió a surgir… Todos terminaron en el hospital. Los demás pensaron que había habido sido un accidente… después de todo, ¿quién iba a pensar que un niño de siete años podría haberlos dejado así?

Sonic interrumpió un instante su relato. Ambos habían llegado a lo alto de la loma y se quedaron contemplando el horizonte unos instantes.

- Desde entonces he procurado tener una actitud relajada y despreocupada con mis amigos… para mantener a raya al monstruo. Y todo había funcionado a la perfección… hasta que llegaste tú.

Amy abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y sintió un nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Yo?

- Si. – Asintió él. – Desde el principio tú hiciste de todo para expresarme lo que sentías por mí… y yo tuve miedo… miedo de involucrarme contigo y que al hacerlo pudieras salir lastimada.

Sonic volteó a verla a los ojos. Para entonces el sol ya se había ocultado por completo y la luna comenzaba a brillar.

- Por eso he tratado de alejarme de ti. Pensé que si actuaba con indiferencia haría que te olvidaras de mí… aunque debo decir que no pensé que fueras una chica tan testaruda.

Amy soltó una ligera risilla. De pronto Sonic la tomó por los hombros y Amy sintió la cara ardiendo.

- Todos estos años te he rechazado no porque no me importes, sino porque me importas demasiado como para arriesgarme a lastimarte… Lo único que no contemplé fue que al rechazarte estaba ocasionando justamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar.

Amy sintió algo que le quemaba la garganta y sin poder evitarlo, rompió de nuevo en llanto silencioso.

- Ahora solo espero que comprendas por qué he actuado de esa manera y que puedas perdonarme… porque yo… yo te…

Amy levantó la cara y le dirigió una mirada anhelante. Sonic, sin embargo, bajó los brazos y con la mirada ensombrecida, volvió a mirar al horizonte.

- Está haciendo frío. – Anunció él con la voz apagada. – Debemos de regresar antes de que te enfermes.

Amy sonrió con decepción y se secó las lágrimas.

- De acuerdo…

Ambos se pusieron en marcha y en pocos minutos llegaron a la casa de Amy.

- Nos vemos en dos días. – Se despidió ella. – No te olvides del festival del Cometa.

- Claro que no. – Dijo él levantando el pulgar.

De pronto ella se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca. Sonic se puso colorado.

- Hasta pronto. – Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Un instante después cerró la puerta dejando fuera a Sonic, quien aún seguía sin poder emitir sonido.

Amy volvió a dirigirse a su cama y se tumbó boca arriba, sin embargo su humor no podía distar más del que tenía hacia una hora. Con las esperanzas y el ánimo renovados, Amy se cambió el vestido por su camisón de dormir, se metió bajo las cobijas y se quedó dormida abrazando su almohada.

* * *

Usando algunas de las influencias que obtuvo durante sus días de policía, Troy Delaney logró acceder a los archivos militares de la agencia G.U.N.

Delaney era un hombre de cincuenta y siete años de edad, alto, robusto y de facciones duras rematadas con una barba de dos días. Tenía el pelo corto y negro entrecano con indicios de una calvicie inminente. Normalmente usaba un traje gris Oxford y un abrigo beige algo viejo y desgastado.

Su apariencia intimidatoria y su mente ágil y analítica lo hicieron uno de los mejores detectives de policía en su momento. Siendo divorciado y sin hijos, cuando se retiró de la fuerza decidió trabajar como detective privado y abrió su despacho con la ayuda económica de su viejo amigo Danny Matthews, así que cuando Danny le pidió que investigara al tal General Tony Grey, no lo pensó dos veces.

Hasta ahora, su investigación había arrojado que él en verdad había sido un General de la G.U.N., así que el único lugar donde podía encontrar más información era en el archivo del cuartel.

- Veamos que nos puede contar el General Grey. – Susurró con voz ronca mientras se sentaba en una mesa de lámina y abría el expediente.

Una hora después, Delaney salió del cuartel y de inmediato se dirigió a su despacho. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Danny.

- ¿Qué tal, Troy? – Lo saludó Danny. – ¿Qué noticias me tienes?

- Por el momento parece que vas tras la pista correcta. – Dijo Delaney seriamente. – Este tipo en efecto fue un General de la G.U.N., pero fue dado de baja hace cuatro años por afectación psicológica. Sus últimas evaluaciones detectaron comportamiento agresivo con tendencias extremistas y cierto delirio paranoide… y por lo que yo sé, esas cosas empeoran con el tiempo.

- Sí, se podía notar que había algo raro con ese sujeto. – Dijo Danny pensativo.

- Y aun falta más. – Dijo Delaney. – Hace tiempo incursionó en la política… y le estaba yendo bastante bien hasta que otro general de la G.U.N. de quien siempre fue rival presentó una queja por comportamiento inapropiado y recomendó que se le hicieran las evaluaciones psicológicas que le costaron su carrera militar y política.

- ¿Y quién era ese otro general?

- Su nombre es James Carrington.

- ¡¿El presidente? – Se sorprendió Danny.

- El mismo… no me sorprende que Grey esté resentido con él.

- Ya decía yo que el presidente se había portado muy raro. – Reflexionó Danny - ¿Pero qué tiene todo esto que ver con Chris?

- Aún no estoy seguro, pero creo que puedo relacionarlo con algo que ocurrió en el tiempo que ese Sonic estuvo en la Tierra.

- Pero ya pasaron setenta años de eso… En ese entonces Grey aun no había nacido.

- Él no, pero su mentor sí.

- ¿Y quién fue?

- Abraham Tower, Comandante en Jefe de la G.U.N. en aquellos tiempos. Busqué el expediente de Tower. Cuando era pequeño, sus padres murieron en un accidente. Después fue adoptado por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik y vivió en la colonia espacial ARK una buena parte de su infancia… hasta que los de la G.U.N. se pusieron paranoicos y comenzaron a ver los experimentos de Robotnik como peligrosos y decidieron cancelar su investigación por las malas.

- Conozco esa historia… Robotnik fue capturado y su nieta fue asesinada mientras ayudaba a escapar al experimento que conocemos como Shadow el Erizo. Robotnik fue ejecutado en Prison Island al poco tiempo.

- Lo que no saben es que Tower estuvo también en el ARK. Después del ataque, quedó bajo cuidado del estado y eventualmente terminó enlistándose en la G.U.N.

- Supongo que se sintieron culpables de destruirle a su familia y por eso lo aceptaron.

- Es probable. – Coincidió Delaney. – Tower tuvo una carrera brillante en la milicia, pero se sabe que era una persona despreciable y sumamente amargada. Cuando estuvo próximo a retirarse entrenó a un escuadrón especial, del cual se destacaron dos reclutas.

- Carrington y Grey.

- Exacto. Sin embargo Tower parecía tener una relación más estrecha con Grey, tanto que decidió darle entrenamiento personal. Grey también viene de un hogar disfuncional y es fácil que se hayan identificado entre sí. Puedo apostar que Tower le contó todos sus secretos y le transmitió su sed de venganza.

Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, Danny preguntó:

- ¿Y tú crees que Grey esté planeando algo?

- Por lo visto, él es un tipo muy metódico, obsesivo y narcisista. No es de los perros que ladran y no muerden o de los que hacen las cosas porque sí… te puedo asegurar que si decidió hacer lo que hizo el otro día es porque trae algo entre manos.

- Ahora debemos averiguar qué es.

- Algo me dice que la respuesta la tiene el tal Tower. – Dijo Delaney. – Todos los archivos de la Colonia Espacial ARK se encuentran en Prison Island. Mañana mismo voy a ver qué encuentro.

- De acuerdo Troy, mantenme informado. – Dijo Danny antes de cortar la comunicación.

* * *

Decoe y Bocoe iban y venían a toda velocidad de un lado a otro en el vasto y parcialmente iluminado hangar de la base de Eggman. El Doctor había estado de un genio terrible… y no era para menos: En tan solo una semana, había perdido una de sus bases secretas y una de sus grandes creaciones, a la cual le había invertido muchísimo tiempo y esfuerzo. También habían robado la base del casino y uno de sus robots se había vuelto renegado… y además estaba el tema de Bokkun.

Los secuaces robóticos de Eggman sabían que la huida de Bokkun era de lo que tenía más afectado, y a decir verdad, también les había dolido a ellos. Después de todo, había sido su compañero por muchos años. Sin embargo ese no era el momento de ponerse melancólicos, ya que a falta de alguien más en quien descargar su furia, Eggman los había escogido a ellos, y honestamente, ninguno necesitaba ni quería darle razones para enojarse aun más.

De pronto se abrió la puerta del hangar y el Doctor entró con su acostumbrada cara de pocos amigos.

- Decoe, Bocoe, necesito buenas noticias. – Anunció Eggman. – ¿Qué me tienen?

- El procedimiento esta casi completo. – Dijo Decoe agradecido de tener buenas noticias para su jefe.

- ¡Maravilloso! – Exclamó Eggman. – ¡Pronto el mundo verá de qué es capaz el Dr. Eggman! Prendan todas las luces del hangar.

Bocoe activó un interruptor en la pared y se encendieron todas las luces revelando una inmensa nave de color rojo con plateado. Era una especie de acorazado volador repleto de cañones, torretas, armas laser, lanza-rayos y una amplia colección de vehículos voladores de menor tamaño. En general era un gran arsenal volador.

- ¡GRANDIOSO! ¡MAGNIFICO! – Exclamó el Doctor apenas logrando controlar su emoción. – ¡Mi Flota Eggman se ve más imponente de lo que imaginé! ¿Cuándo estará completamente lista?

- Calculamos aproximadamente unas doce horas. – Dijo Decoe alegre de que su jefe hubiera vuelto a sonreír.

- ¡Dense prisa! ¡Quiero tenerla lista cuanto antes!

- ¡Si, Doctor! – Exclamaron ambos robots al unísono.

Eggman salió del hangar dando pasos largos y con una sonrisa entusiasmada.

- ¡Ya escucharon al Doctor! – Exclamó Decoe. - ¡A trabajar!

Un grupo grande de Robo-Peones se puso en marcha hacia la parte trasera de la gran nave, sin embargo, uno de ellos se desvió del camino y se escabulló dentro sin que Decoe y Bocoe se dieran cuenta.

Una vez dentro, recorrió los largos corredores y las salas repletas de armamento y de robots aun desactivados. No necesitó más de cinco minutos para dar un vistazo a la nave y comprobar lo que ya había visto en los diseños que había extraído de la computadora de Eggman.

El obeso Doctor se jactaba de ser muy inteligente, sin embargo, entre los archivos que obtuvo, encontró unos planos y fotografías de una nave espacial llamada "Blue Typhoon", construida hace varios años por Miles Prower, uno de los enemigos de Eggman. Con una mezcla de diversión e irritación, pudo comprobar que el diseño de la nave de Eggman era tremendamente similar al "Blue Typhoon", solo que en lugar de ser una nave de exploración como su modelo, le había adaptado mucha más artillería y la había hecho una nave de combate… aunque no era nada que lograra impresionarlo.

Aun sin ser detectado, logró salir de la nave y escabullirse por una puerta de servicio al fondo de la habitación. En poco tiempo llegó al elevador principal y subió a la superficie, no sin antes desactivar la cámara.

La puerta se abrió revelando el oscuro y abandonado hangar. Por una de las ventanas rotas entraba la luz de la luna. Eran las cuatro de la mañana con diecisiete minutos. Una vez fuera del elevador, se convirtió en metal líquido y recuperó su escalofriante forma natural.

Metal Sonic sintió un gran alivio al recuperar su cuerpo. Pasar tanto tiempo disfrazado de un ridículo Robo-Peón lo hacía sentirse denigrado… pero por suerte, ya no tendría que esperar mucho. Una vez que estuviera lista la Flota Eggman, descubriría su identidad y se la robaría al doctor. Realmente no la necesitaba para nada, pero eso humillaría a Eggman como ninguna otra cosa. Y una vez que lo hubiera humillado, lo destruiría.

De pronto escuchó un leve ruido a su izquierda. De inmediato volteó hacia aquel lugar y con su sensor detectó a un ser vivo agazapado detrás de una de las cajas, sin embargo, la energía de aquel ser era muy baja. Probablemente era un animal nocturno. Como se sentía contento por estar a punto de consumar su venganza, Metal Sonic decidió perdonarle la vida a aquella criatura… de cualquier forma iba a destruirlo en unas horas, así que no había por qué apresurarse.

Con algo de molestia, Metal Sonic volvió a tomar la forma del Robo-Peón y regresó al elevador para continuar con su tarea de espionaje.

* * *

Había estado volando toda la noche. Ocasionalmente se había detenido a descansar un momento, pero procurando no tardarse mucho tiempo para evitar cambiar de opinión. Esa era la tercera noche que pasaba fuera y hasta entonces había evitado regresar a casa hasta no saber qué hacer, pero ahora ya lo sabía. Debía hacerse responsable por sus decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias, fuesen las que fuesen. Además aunque en ocasiones no estuviera de acuerdo con sus acciones, a él le debía la vida y por eso se sentía obligado a volver.

Sin embargo durante todo el trayecto no dejaba de pensar en ella. Lo más probable era que nunca la volvería a ver y eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente miserable. Una y otra vez repitió en su mente el momento en que le había confesado sus sentimientos, y aunque eso lo hacía morirse de la pena, también le arrancaba una sonrisa.

- Hice lo correcto. – Dijo en voz alta. – Y voy a seguir haciéndolo.

De pronto divisó en el suelo lo que estaba buscando: Una vieja y aparentemente abandonada estación de trenes.

Bokkun disminuyó la potencia de su propulsor y entró por una ventana rota en el techo del andén. Una vez que aterrizó, de inmediato localizó la máquina de boletos que ocultaba la entrada a la base del Dr. Eggman.

Con pasos pesados y un cansancio indescriptible, se encaminó hacia la entrada de la base cuando de pronto vio que la máquina se encendió y comenzó a moverse a un lado para dejar salir a los ocupantes del elevador.

Instintivamente, Bokkun corrió a esconderse detrás de unas cajas. No quería que el Doctor lo fuera a ver tan pronto y tan sorpresivamente. Sin embargo no fue Eggman quien salió del elevador. Tampoco eran Decoe, Bocoe ni alguno de los Cuatro Colosos. Era un simple Robo-Peón que aparentemente no tenía nada que hacer porque al salir del elevador se quedó inmóvil. Eso se le hizo raro a Bokkun. Los Robo-Peones no estaban programados para descansar. Éste se debía haber descompuesto.

De pronto, y para gran asombro de Bokkun, el Robo-Peón cambió de su habitual color rojizo a un plateado brillante y comenzó a derretirse hasta formar una mancha platinada en el piso. Luego la mancha recuperó la forma, pero ya no era la del Robo-Peón, sino ahora era un robot de mayor estatura, color azul, ojos rojos y picos en la cabeza que simulaban las espinas de un erizo.

- Es… es… Metal Sonic… - Balbuceó Bokkun sin dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, le dio un golpecito a una lata, la cual hizo algo de ruido al caer. Metal Sonic volteó la mirada y Bokkun de inmediato se escondió en un rincón esperando ser atacado en cualquier instante. Después de unos momentos de permanecer inmóvil, escuchó el elevador abrirse de nuevo y fue entonces que se atrevió a volver a mirar. Metal Sonic volvió a adoptar la forma de un Robo-Peón y abordó el elevador.

Con suma cautela, Bokkun salió de su escondite. No podía creer que Metal Sonic estuviera vivo… Seguramente había logrado activarse con la energía oscura de Sonic. "¡El Doctor debe estar feliz!", pensó Bokkun, pero de inmediato otra idea más inquietante cruzó su mente. "¿Por qué Metal Sonic se convirtió en un Robo-Peón para entrar a la base? ¿Será posible que el Dr. Eggman no sepa que está con vida?", reflexionó con pesar. "Y si es así, ¿por qué se está ocultando?"

- ¿Estará planeando algo contra el Doctor? – Bokkun verbalizó su último pensamiento.

Bokkun comenzó a caminar, pero no hacia el elevador, sino hacia un puesto de periódico derruido y oxidado. Detrás del mostrador, encontró una trampilla en el piso que lo guió a unas escaleras secretas. Mientras Bokkun se infiltraba en su propio hogar, todo el cansancio y la preocupación por su futuro fue reemplazada por una apremiante necesidad de saber qué era lo que tramaba Metal Sonic, y eso fue lo que le dio energía para bajar las escaleras a toda velocidad.

* * *

- ¡Hoy es el día! – Exclamó Amy al despertar.

En efecto, ese era el día en que iba a iniciar el festival en honor a la visita del Cometa Negro y todos los amigos iban a viajar a la ciudad de Westopolis a verlo. Eso le recordó a Amy que Sarah iba a llegar en cualquier momento para dejarle su flota-van de nuevo, así que de inmediato se puso de pie, se dirigió al baño y abrió la llave de la regadera.

El ánimo de Amy había subido de cero a cien desde la visita de Sonic hacia dos noches, y mientras el agua caliente caía sobre ella, se puso a pensar en lo que Sonic le había dicho.

Había sido una enorme sorpresa enterarse de esa parte del pasado de Sonic y de la forma tan violenta en que habían muerto sus padres.

- Ahora que lo pienso, Sonic jamás me había contado una palabra sobre su pasado y dudo que lo haya hecho con alguien más, incluso con Tails. – Reflexionó en voz alta.

Pero lo más impactante fue lo que vino después. "_Todos estos años te he rechazado no porque no me importes, sino porque me importas demasiado como para arriesgarme a lastimarte…_" Ahora que sabía la razón por la que Sonic la había tratado de alejar durante tanto tiempo, Amy no estaba segura de lo que debía sentir. Ella tampoco quería lastimar a Sonic ni tampoco confundirlo, y por eso ahora ella también estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer.

Y luego estaba lo que había pasado después… Amy estaba segura de que Sonic había estado a punto de confesarle algo pero se había arrepentido en el último momento. Amy sintió una ola de calor que no tenía nada que ver con el agua caliente o el vapor del baño. A su mente vino la imagen de Sonic tomándola por los hombros y acercando lentamente sus labios a los de ella.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta, obligándola a salir de su ensoñación.

- ¡Salgo en un segundo! – Gritó Amy con algo de frustración.

Lo más rápido que pudo se secó con la toalla, se puso una bata de baño y unas pantuflas y salió a asomarse por la mirilla. Al ver a Sarah y Grace, Amy abrió la puerta. Detrás de ellas estaba la flota-van y un flotamóvil un poco viejo.

- Disculpen la tardanza, pero estaba algo ocupada. – Se excusó Amy.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Sarah sonriente extendiendo su mano. – Aquí están las llaves.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Amy tomándolas. – ¿Seguras que no quieren acompañarnos?

- Lo sentimos, pero tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. – Dijo Sarah. – Además ya seríamos muchos.

- Eso es cierto. – Coincidió Amy. – Pero Vector y sus amigos dijeron que van a ir primero a su despacho y que nos alcanzarían después, así que aun hay espacio para dos.

- Aun así tenemos muchos pendientes, pero te lo agradezco Amy. – Dijo Sarah encaminándose hacia el vehículo. – Solo déjame sacar algunas cosas.

Una vez que su hermana estuviera lejos, Grace le dijo a Amy en voz baja: - ¿Entonces va a ir Charmy con ustedes?

Amy se sonrió internamente al detectar ese tonito entre tímido y pícaro. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder, Sarah exclamó: - ¡Ni lo sueñes hermana! ¡No te voy a permitir que me dejes sola con todo lo que tenemos que hacer!

Grace giró los ojos con fastidio. – ¡Solo estaba preguntando!

- ¡Pues deja de preguntar y ayúdame con esto!

Entre las dos, movieron algunas cajas de un vehículo a otro. Una vez que terminaron, ambas regresaron con Amy.

- ¡Que se diviertan mucho! – Exclamaron las hermanas.

- Gracias… les diré a los demás que les mandaron sus saludos. – Dijo Amy guiñándole un ojo a Grace, quien le devolvió una mirada de complicidad.

Esta vez fue Sarah quien giró los ojos. - De acuerdo, vámonos.

Ambas hermanas subieron al flotamóvil y se fueron.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Amy estaba lista para partir. Se había puesto un bonito conjunto con una ombliguera holgada, pantalones que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla y unas sandalias con adornos en forma de flor. Toda la ropa tenía diferentes tonalidades de morado y violeta que combinaban a la perfección. Amy tomó su bolso de mano y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo un momento y después de pensarlo regresó a su armario, tomó un tubo de metal rojo del tamaño de un control remoto y lo guardó en su bolso. El tubo tenía un solo botón que al oprimirlo desenfundaba el martillo Piko Piko de Amy.

- Nunca se puede ser demasiado precavida. – Dijo ella.

Ahora sí, estando completamente lista, salió hacia la flota-van y emprendió el camino hacia la casa de Cream, donde se reuniría con los demás.

* * *

- ¿¡Volvieron a invadir una base de Eggman! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- Digamos que fue una infiltración que no salió a la perfección. – Dijo Sonic.

- Rouge tuvo un contratiempo al llegar a la base subterránea de Eggman y tuvimos que entrar a ayudarla. – Añadió Tails

- ¿Y por qué no me invitaron? – Se quejó el equidna. – Pude haberlos ayudado.

- Fue algo muy sorpresivo. – Intervino Chris. – Apenas llegamos aquí y Rouge ya nos estaba esperando… ¡Oh, gracias Vanilla!

- No hay de que, Chris. – Dijo Vanilla dándole a Chris un vaso con agua.

- ¡Ya llegó Amy! – Anunció Cream al ver la flota-van acercarse a la casa. De inmediato todos salieron a recibirla.

- ¡Hola amigos! – Saludó con alegría. – ¿Están todos listos?

- ¡Chao chao chao! – Exclamó Cheese.

- ¡Me parece estupendo! – Respondió ella.

Cream se sentía muy contenta de que Amy hubiera recuperado su buen humor. El día anterior Amy había ido a visitarla después del trabajo y le había contado sobre su encuentro con Sonic. Ella se veía muy animada y eso ponía feliz a Cream.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti? – Le había preguntado. – ¿Ya decidiste con quien te vas a quedar?

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando! – Preguntó Cream escandalizada.

- No te hagas la tonta. – Dijo Amy con un tono pícaro. – Hablo de Tails y Charmy. Los dos te tienen en la mira y lo sabes bien.

Cream se puso roja. – Pero… Charmy es así con todas las mujeres y Tails… no creo que le interese una relación… aun no termina de superar lo de Cosmo.

- Es cierto, Charmy es algo mujeriego. – Dijo Amy pensativa. – Pero aun así, se ve que hay algo diferente contigo. También es verdad lo de Tails, pero ¿no crees que sea una buena oportunidad para que tú lo ayudes a encontrar el amor de nuevo?

- Pues… yo… no se… – Balbuceó Cream.

- Piénsalo bien. – Dijo Amy poniéndose de pie. – Mañana vas a estar un buen rato con los dos… ya quiero ver qué pasa.

Cream recordó lo que había pasado en el Casino, pero prefirió no contárselo.

- ¿Estás ahí Cream?

La voz de Tails la regresó al presente.

- ¿Qué…? Lo siento, no te escuché. – Musitó apenada.

- Dije que si ya tenías todo listo. – Dijo Tails divertido.

- Si, ya está todo. – Respondió Cream dándole una palmada a su mochila.

- ¡Bueno, pues vámonos! – Exclamó Amy.

* * *

Durante dos horas recorrieron una bonita carretera llena de bellos paisajes hasta que finalmente llegaron a la ciudad de Westopolis. Era una urbe un poco más pequeña que Angel City, pero no menos imponente. La avenida principal estaba flanqueada por enormes rascacielos y transitada por montones de flotamóviles que iban y venían.

Amy tomó una desviación hacia la autopista panorámica que daba la vuelta a la ciudad y permitía una vista excepcional.

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Vanilla. – ¡Es una ciudad muy bonita!

- Desde luego. – Dijo Amy. – ¿Qué opinas Chris?

Pero Chris no contestó, ya que su atención estaba centrada en uno de los edificios más altos.

- ¿Chris?

- ¿Eh…? oh claro, es muy bonita…

- ¿Estás bien amigo? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Si, no fue nada, solo creí ver algo. – Respondió Chris aun pensativo.

Tardaron otros veinte minutos en llegar a la Plaza Principal, la cual consistía de una gran explanada con un bello jardín en el centro y una espectacular fuente. Chris no pudo evitar acordarse de Station Park.

- ¡Que hay de nuevo, amigos! – Llamó una voz rasposa.

Todos voltearon a su derecha y vieron a Vector, Espio y Charmy caminar hacia ellos. Vector le dio un beso a Vanilla y los demás se saludaron de mano y algunos se dieron abrazos. Tails y Charmy apenas se tocaron la mano.

- ¡Se ven muy bien! – Comentó Charmy. – Sobre todo las damas.

Y era cierto. Amy no era la única que se había arreglado bien para la ocasión. Vanilla llevaba un elegante vestido blanco a media pierna con un saco verde lima y zapatos del mismo color; y Cream se había puesto vestido a rayas naranja, amarillo y blanco que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros y sus rodillas, traía unos zapatos bajos naranja con unas calcetas blancas, un collar de plata con adornos en forma de lunas y un moño naranja en una de sus orejas.

Cream se sonrojó un poco y recordó que esa mañana al llegar a su casa, Tails le había comentado algo similar.

- Te ves muy linda hoy. – Había dicho con un tono bastante apenado.

Amy se dirigió a Chris. – ¡Tú también te ves bien!

Él traía un pantalón gris oscuro con una camisa a rayas de diferentes tonalidades de azul y una chamarra de cuero negra. Sobre su espalda traía colgada su espada.

- ¡Gracias Amy! – Respondió Chris. – Tails me prestó la ropa.

- Solo que está un poco manchada de la solapa. – Dijo Charmy aparentando inocencia.

- ¡Bueno, vayamos a visitar la ciudad! – Exclamó Sonic. Los demás lo siguieron con entusiasmo.

* * *

- ¿Cómo va todo, Agente? – Preguntó el Comandante Walker por el comunicador.

- Todo está normal, señor. – Respondió Rouge desde uno de los puestos de vigilancia que habían instalado en Westopolis.

- ¿Y nuestro sujeto a prueba?

Rouge volteó hacia Omega, quien estaba de pie al lado de ella.

- Sin problemas.

- Muy bien, avíseme si hay alguna eventualidad.

- Señor…

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Hay alguna noticia sobre los datos que extraje de la computadora de Eggman?

- Los técnicos están trabajando en eso, no se preocupe. Cambio y fuera.

Rouge no quería admitirlo, pero aun seguía algo apenada por las fallas que había tenido en sus últimas dos misiones. En ambas había puesto en peligro la vida de civiles… de sus amigos. Rouge se dijo firmemente que de ahora en adelante iba a hacer su trabajo por su cuenta sin involucrar a nadie más.

- ¿Hay alguna noticia, Rouge? – Dijo Omega.

- Nada nuevo. ¿Qué hay de ti?, ¿todo bien?

- Afirmativo. Todos los sistemas funcionan a la perfección.

- Me parece excelente.

Rouge reflexionó que Omega era justo el compañero que necesitaba. Callado, conciso, muy eficiente, y sobre todo, no se distraía de la misión por verle sus curvas como otros agentes que habían estado con ella antes de que le tuviera que rogar a Walker que la dejara trabajar sola.

- Es hora de trasladarnos a la siguiente estación de control. – Anunció Omega.

Rouge consultó su reloj. Eran las cuatro de la tarde.

- De acuerdo, vamos. – Dijo ella emprendiendo el vuelo.

* * *

Sonic y sus amigos se dedicaron a pasear por la ciudad el resto del día. Visitaron el Museo de Historia Natural y el Museo de Arte, luego se detuvieron a comer en un acogedor restaurante de ensaladas. Mientras comían el postre, Amy alzó su taza de capuchino.

- Quiero brindar por todos nosotros. – Dijo solemnemente. – Por el placer de estar con ustedes y de poder compartir estos momentos juntos. Para que podamos dejar atrás los momentos malos y tristes que nos encadenan al pasado para poder disfrutar cada momento. – Agregó volteando hacia Sonic y Tails que estaban sentados juntos. – Y para que en el futuro todo sea felicidad y amor. – Esta vez volteó hacia Cream. – Y también para que sigamos siento tan unidos como ahora, ya que solo así superaremos los obstáculos que vengan.

- ¡Salud! – Corearon todos alzando sus bebidas.

Diez minutos más tarde, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse.

- ¡Oh cielos! – Exclamó Amy. - ¡Ya van a empezar los fuegos artificiales!

Rápidamente pagaron la cuenta, salieron del lugar y corrieron hacia la Plaza Principal, donde ya habían montado una gran estructura. Casi de inmediato se apagaron todas las luces de la explanada y los edificios aledaños. Un segundo después cruzó el cielo una estela blanca que salió de lo alto de un edificio. Luego comenzaron a salir luces de la estructura de la plaza y de atrás de los edificios. Estrellas, cascadas, torbellinos y cientos de figuras de todos los colores danzaban y se transformaban sin cesar. Así duró el espectáculo durante aproximadamente quince minutos. Hubo un momento en que los fuegos artificiales se detuvieron y fue cuando la multitud rompió en aplausos, chiflidos y ovaciones. Súbitamente, de todos lados comenzaron a salir luces muy blancas y despegó el último grupo de cohetes que detonaron en el cielo con un gran estruendo.

Al mismo tiempo que estallaron los cohetes, el suelo retumbó ligeramente. La multitud se sorprendió un poco, pero no le dio mucha importancia al suceso, ya que pensaron que era obra de las explosiones. Sin embargo, un segundo después el suelo volvió a sacudirse, esta vez con más violencia y durante más tiempo. Las expresiones de alegría callaron y a ellas sobrevinieron murmullos desconcertados y atemorizados.

- ¿Que fue eso, Sonic? – Preguntó Amy con aprensión.

- No lo sé. – Dijo él preocupado. – Pero no creo que sea parte del espectáculo.

- ¡Miren el cielo! – Exclamó Espio.

Al disiparse la luz de los cohetes, todos los presentes observaron como el cielo que hasta entonces era azul oscuro, ahora era de un tono rojo sanguinolento y una gran nube cubría la ciudad.

- Ay no… – Murmuró Chris. – Era verdad… ¡Esta es la ciudad de mi sueño!

De pronto la nube roja comenzó a arremolinarse dejando ver lo que parecía una gran roca que despedía una luz blanca por un agujero en su parte inferior. Un instante después, de ese agujero comenzaron a caer cuerpos. Eran unos seres horripilantes color gris verdoso y rojo muy grandes y musculosos. Su piel era escamosa como la de un reptil y sus ojos eran grandes, amarillos y sin pupilas. Tenían unas grandes y peligrosas garras en las manos y los pies.

En cuanto cayeron al suelo, el pánico reinó en el lugar y los asistentes al espectáculo comenzaron a correr despavoridos. Sonic y sus amigos se quedaron observando la escena abrazados entre sí mientras los invasores acababan con el lugar.

- Todo se está volviendo realidad. – Dijo Chris como en un trance. - ¡Van a destruir la ciudad!

- ¡No si puedo evitarlo! – Dijo Sonic dispuesto a lanzarse al ataque, sin embargo antes de hacerlo, Chris lo detuvo.

- ¡Espera Sonic!

- ¡Chris, ya habíamos hablado de esto!

- No es eso… yo voy contigo. – Dijo el muchacho desenfundando su espada.

- ¡Todos vamos! – Dijo Tails.

- No te dejaremos solo en esta, ¿o sí, amigos? – Dijo Amy sacando su martillo del bolso.

- ¡No! – Exclamaron los demás.

- Mama, tú quédate aquí, esto puede ser peligroso. – Dijo Cream.

- ¡No dejaré que vayan solos esta vez! – Dijo Vanilla terminantemente.

- Pero cielo… - Comenzó Vector.

- ¡Pero nada, he dicho que voy! – Espetó Vanilla. - Ustedes no son los únicos de la familia que sabe repartir golpes.

A Vector y Cream no les quedó otra más que aceptar.

- ¡Toma esto, Vanilla! – Exclamó Amy lanzándole un martillo. – Tengo uno de repuesto.

- ¡Muy bien amigos, vamos a patear traseros alienígenas! – Exclamó Knuckles con entusiasmo.

* * *

Shadow se materializó en una colina llena de pasto y algunos árboles alumbrados por los últimos rayos del atardecer. A lo lejos podía ver una gran ciudad, de la cual parecían salir chorros de luz. Un espectáculo de pirotecnia seguramente.

El erizo volteó hacia su mano derecha y vio como la Esmeralda Caos falsa se pulverizaba. Por fin había dado toda su energía.

Shadow reflexionó sobre la escena que había visto en su mente cuando visitó el planeta de Molly. Él se veía corriendo de la mano con una niña rubia con un vestido azul por un corredor de metal, hasta que llegaban a una sala y luego todo se volvía blanco y escuchaba un gran estruendo y se escuchaba a si mismo gritar "¡María!". Aun no sabía quién era María, pero estaba decidido a averiguarlo a como diera lugar.

De pronto, Shadow vio como unas misteriosas nubes rojas cubrían el cielo y de ahí comenzaban a caer unos extraños invasores que atacaron la ciudad. Shadow dio la media vuelta. No tenía tiempo para ayudarlos.

- Shadow…

El sonido de una voz hueca y escalofriante lo hizo voltear. Al hacerlo, vio a una de las criaturas acercarse a él. Pero esta no era como las otras. Se trataba de un alienígeno pequeño con seis brazos como tentáculos y un solo ojo justo en medio de su cuerpo. Aparentemente tenía la habilidad de flotar.

De repente despidió de su ojo una luz que se convirtió en la imagen holográfica de otro alien más grande de color negro, con una cabeza con dos largos picos que salían hacia los lados, tres ojos amarillos y desagradables y sin boca ni piernas. Tenía una túnica vieja y rasgada de color negro con bordes dorados y un grueso collar de cadena con extraños adornos de metal parecidos a una luna con picos y a una estrella de seis puntas.

- Como puedes ver, el día del Juicio Final pronto llegará. – Dijo con tranquilidad. – Encuentra las siete Esmeraldas Caos y tráemelas como lo prometiste.

- ¿Quién eres y cómo sabes que soy Shadow? – Preguntó extrañado el erizo. - ¿Y de qué estás hablando?

Sin embargo, el monstruo se desvaneció y el pequeño alienígeno huyo del lugar. Un instante después hubieron varias explosiones pequeñas alrededor de Shadow que solo sirvieron para levantar una gran nube de polvo. Cuando este se disipó, Shadow no pudo encontrar rastro de sus visitantes.

- ¿Qué rayos fue eso? – Preguntó para sí mismo. – Si él dice saber la verdad sobre quién soy… entonces aunque no me guste debo creerle. ¡La única forma para descubrir mi pasado es obteniendo las Esmeraldas Caos!

Con un nuevo propósito, Shadow se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la ciudad para buscar la primera Esmeralda.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Nuevamente lamento mucho la tardanza. Aparte de lo habitual que me tardo en escribir cada capítulo, tuve una crisis y una tragedia muy grande (algunos de ustedes ya se enteraron)… Mi madre falleció el mes pasado después de estar dos semanas muy grave en el hospital.

Fue algo terrible para todos nosotros y ha sido un gran reto aprender a vivir de esa forma, pero tengo mucha confianza de que ella ya está en un lugar mejor y que desde ahí nos está cuidando a mí, a mi papá y al resto de la familia. También he aprendido que estando unido a tus seres queridos, puedes ser capaz de cosas que no creías. Por eso el pequeño discurso de Amy se lo dedico a ella y también a ustedes para decirles que disfruten de la vida porque es muy corta y no sabemos cuando vaya a terminar.

Dejando eso de lado, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Por fin Sonic y Amy se reconciliaron y… ¿acaso estamos viendo el comienzo de un nuevo romance? ¿Qué pasara con el pequeño triangulo amoroso entre Tails, Cream y Charmy? ¿Qué secretos tiene el General Grey? ¿Qué va a pasar con Metal Sonic, Shadow y los Black Arms? Y muy importante: ¿Podrán Sonic y sus amigos detener la invasión? Todas estas preguntas tendrán respuesta, solo les pido paciencia para el siguiente capítulo.

Cuídense mucho y disfruten de cada minuto.

¡Saludos!


	13. Westopolis

**CAPITULO XIII**

**WESTOPOLIS**

El estruendo de los fuegos artificiales aparentemente había alterado a Omega, ya que en el momento en que estos comenzaron, el robot sacó sus torretas y comenzó a apuntar hacia el cielo.

- Detectando explosiones en la cercanía. – Anunció. – Preparando modo de defensa.

- Tranquilízate grandote, son solo fuegos artificiales. – Dijo Rouge divertida. – Relájate y disfruta del espectáculo.

En ese momento ellos custodiaban uno de los accesos a la plaza central donde se arremolinaban los espectadores. En el momento en que detonaron los últimos cohetes, Rouge sintió un ligero retumbo en el piso, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Sin embargo cuando el suelo volvió a estremecerse, y esta vez con mayor fuerza, Rouge comenzó a preocuparse.

- A todos los agentes, algo anda mal aquí. Estamos entrando en fase preventiva A. – Dijo por su comunicador de pulsera, luego se dirigió a Omega. – Creo que es momento de que prepares tu arsenal.

Las luces de los cohetes se disiparon al fin, y Rouge se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver que el cielo se había vuelto rojo.

- Detectando objeto volador no identificado sobrevolando la ciudad. – Dijo Omega señalando la nube roja que cubría la plaza.

Los espectadores se miraban entre ellos y hacia la nube con aprehensión, sin embargo cuando empezaron a caer aquellos seres horripilantes, el caos se desató.

- Atención a todos los agentes. Estamos siendo atacados por seres desconocidos y hostiles. – Exclamó Rouge. – Alerta roja. ¡Repito, alerta roja!

Con dificultad, Rouge y Omega se abrieron paso entre la multitud de espectadores que huían despavoridos. Al llegar al centro de la plaza, se encontraron con un grupo de personas que no estaban huyendo del lugar, por el contrario parecía que se preparaban para atacar a los seres extraños. Eran Sonic y compañía.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – Inquirió Rouge. - ¿Por qué siempre que hay problemas ustedes aparecen?

- Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto. - Aseguró Knuckles con enojo.

- Tiene razón. - Intervino Sonic. - Nosotros sólo vinimos a ver el festival, pero aprovechando que tenemos visitas, ¿por qué no nos divertimos un poco?

- Hagan lo que quieran. - Dijo Rouge con molestia. - Sólo no me estorben.

- Iniciando modo de ataque. - Indicó Omega.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia una de las calles aledañas en donde los esperaba un contingente de aliens. Éstos eran grandes y muy musculosos, tenían la piel gris y escamosa, y sus ojos eran grandes, amarillos y sin pupilas. Sin embargo había algo en ellos que le resultó un poco familiar a Sonic.

Sin perder tiempo, el erizo lanzó su ataque giratorio derribando tres de ellos. Knuckles los atacó sin piedad con sus puños. Tails, Cream y Charmy los atacaron desde el cielo. Chris hizo lo propio con su espada. Rouge usó su patada giratoria sobre la cabeza de uno de ellos lanzándolo contra una pared. Omega desplegó sus torretas y acribilló a varios de ellos. Vector destacó con golpes y Espio utilizando sus armas ninja. Vanilla se rezagó un poco y tenía una mirada insegura. De pronto, Amy se acercó a ella.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Es que... – Dijo Vanilla nerviosa. - Nunca he peleado antes.

- No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. - Dijo Amy.

- Si quiero hacerlo… ya estoy cansada de siempre quedarme atrás mientras todos ustedes se arriesgan.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Amy. - No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

Y diciendo esto, ambas desplegaron sus martillos y corrieron tras dos de los atacantes.

Sonic y sus amigos lograron deshacerse del primer grupo de aliens, y luego avanzaron por una de las calles principales. En poco tiempo la ciudad, tan bella como la habían visto cuando llegaron, se había convertido en un lugar lleno de caos y desorden. Los habitantes corrían de un lado para otro despavoridos, había flotamóviles volteados por doquier y edificios dañados e incendiados. De pronto el aparato que tenía Tails en su muñeca comenzó a emitir un pitido.

- ¿Qué pasa Tails? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Esto es raro. – Respondió el zorro. – Al parecer hay una Esmeralda Caos cerca.

- ¿Tú crees que estos sujetos estén buscando las Esmeraldas Caos? – Preguntó Chris.

- Es posible.

- En ese caso hay que encontrarla nosotros primero. - Dijo Sonic.

- ¡Por allá! – Dijo Tails echando a correr.

* * *

Shadow recorrió a toda prisa las caóticas calles de la ciudad. Había edificios en llamas, vehículos destruidos, y los habitantes corrían de un lado a otro sin saber que hacer. Era evidente que el pánico podía convertir a cualquiera en un inútil. Lo había visto durante la invasión a Pretania y lo estaba viendo ahora.

Ese hilo de pensamiento lo llevó a recordar a Luna y a Prosperus… y también recordó a Molly. Todos ellos habían visto en él algo que les inspiraba admiración. Lo habían considerado un héroe. Sin embargo, Shadow sabía que había algo más en él, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era. No estaba seguro de quien era en realidad y eso lo enfurecía y lo obsesionaba. Debía encontrar la verdad sobre su pasado a como diera lugar.

De pronto sintió un rastro de energía Caos. Al menos una Esmeralda estaba cerca. Shadow comenzó a correr por un callejón, pero se detuvo en seco al encontrarse con un grupo de tres monstruos. Evidentemente eran secuaces del tipo que se encontró en las afueras de la ciudad. No obstante, cuando trató de pasar de largo, uno de ellos le tiró un golpe que apenas alcanzó a esquivar.

- Parece que son aún más tontos de lo que se ven. – Dijo Shadow con sorna. – No tengo tiempo para ustedes.

El erizo corrió a toda velocidad y saltó hacia uno de ellos, luego utilizó su pierna izquierda para apoyarse en el pecho del monstruo y con la derecha le propinó una fuerte patada en la quijada que lo mandó disparado hacia una ventana. Al caer, Shadow aprovechó la inercia para hacerle una barrida a otro de ellos y hacerlo caer al piso. De inmediato le dio una fuerte patada en el cuello que lo dejó inmóvil. Cuando el tercero se acercó para atacarlo, Shadow saltó hacia atrás y se impulsó con la pared para después darle una patada en el costado de la cara. El alien se golpeó la cabeza contra un contenedor de basura y se rompió el cuello.

Shadow se sacudió su abrigo y siguió su camino. A unos metros del lugar vio un bote de basura que emitía un brillo extraño. Shadow lo inspeccionó y encontró la Esmeralda Caos verde. Al tocarla sintió un poder recorría su cuerpo como una corriente eléctrica. Al mismo tiempo volvió a visualizar a la niña rubia y escuchó de nuevo las voces dentro de su cabeza. "Shadow… Shadow…"

No cabía duda que para desenmarañar su memoria iba a necesitar la ayuda de las Esmeraldas Caos, y eso aumentó aún más su determinación de encontrarlas.

Shadow miró a su alrededor. A pesar de que había encontrado la Esmeralda, aún seguía sintiendo un rastro de energía Caos que provenía de otro lugar. Debía haber otra Esmeralda en la cercanía.

El erizo corrió al final del callejón y saltó una barda. Al cruzar del otro lado cayó sobre un vehículo y activó la alarma. Cruzando la calle había varios soldados y uno de ellos volteó alarmado.

- ¡Ahí hay otro de ellos! ¡Fuego!

Los soldados comenzaron a dispararle. Rápidamente Shadow se escondió detrás del vehículo. Después de pensar un momento, arrancó la puerta y la aventó hacia la derecha. Esto causó que los soldados se distrajeran y Shadow aprovechó ese momento para saltar hacia el otro lado y usar su Lanza Caos contra ellos. Todos los soldados se estrellaron contra la pared y quedaron inconscientes. Después de eso Shadow siguió su camino. Al parecer iba a tener más obstáculos de los que se había imaginado, pero eso no tenía importancia. Estaba decidido a conseguir esas Esmeraldas sin importar quien se pusiera en su camino.

* * *

Sonic y compañía siguieron corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, ocasionalmente topándose con algunos enemigos, de los cuales lograron deshacerse sin mucha dificultad. Eventualmente llegaron a una de las avenidas que salían de la ciudad.

- Ya estamos cerca. – Anunció Tails.

Sin embargo, en cuestión de segundos se vieron rodeados de un grupo muy numeroso de aliens. Más numeroso que cualquiera que hubieran enfrentado hasta ese momento.

- Estamos rodeados. – Dijo Amy.

- De acuerdo chicos. – Dijo Sonic. - Es hora de entrar en acción.

De nuevo se lanzaron al ataque. Con algo de trabajo pudieron acabar con algunos, sin embargo cada vez llegaban más.

Vanilla se lograba defender con cierta dificultad y Amy la tuvo que ayudar en varias ocasiones. En una de esas, le lanzó un ataque a un alien, pero falló y el martillo que le prestó Amy se quedó atorado en el pavimento. El alien aprovechó para darle una patada en el abdomen y tirarla al piso.

- ¡Mamá! – Gritó Cream.

El alien se acercó a darle el golpe final, pero justo antes de que pasara, Vector se abalanzó contra él y ambos cayeron al suelo. Una vez encima de él, Vector le descargó una serie de golpes furiosos hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

De inmediato Vector y Cream corrieron a ver a Vanilla.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Dijo Vector consternado.

- No puedo hacerlo… – Dijo Vanilla tratando de reprimir las lágrimas de rabia que brotaban de sus ojos. – Ustedes lo hacen muy bien y siempre se las arreglan para salir sanos y salvos… yo quiero ayudarlos, pero solo les estoy estorbando.

- No digas eso mamá. – Dijo Cream ayudándola a ponerse de pie.

- Además todos tenemos cualidades diferentes. – Intervino Vector. – Nosotros somos buenos en la pelea, pero no sé qué haríamos si tú no estuvieras para cuidarnos cuando regresamos a casa.

- Creo que tienen razón. – Dijo Vanilla un poco más calmada. – Creo que es mejor que me haga a un lado.

De pronto hubo una explosión en uno de los edificios cercanos. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a salir los habitantes, pero se detuvieron en seco al ver la pelea. Algunos de los aliens comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos. Un erizo color purpura con vetas amarillas se puso frente a los demás en un intento de protegerlos, pero uno de los aliens le tiró un golpe y lo derribó.

- ¡Papá! – Exclamó un pequeño erizo color marrón.

- ¡Déjenlos! – Exclamó Chris. Después él, Espio y Sonic comenzaron a atacarlos para distraerlos.

- ¡Mamá, ayuda a esa gente a escapar! – Exclamó Cream.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Vanilla. – Por favor cuídense.

- No te preocupes. – Dijo su hija dándole un abrazo.

- Ve con cuidado. – Dijo Vector. Luego le dio un beso.

Vanilla corrió hacia donde estaban los habitantes del edificio y ayudo al erizo purpura a incorporarse.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

- Estoy bien. – Respondió el erizo. – Y llámeme Ametrin.

- Muy bien Ametrin, vamos a ponernos a salvo.

- ¡Ya oyeron a la señora, vamos! – Dijo Ametrin y luego se dirigió a su hijo. – ¡Vamos Ed!

- ¡Si papá! – Dijo el pequeño erizo. Después de unos instantes todos desaparecieron por una de las calles vecinas.

La pelea siguió su curso. De pronto apareció un alien más grande que los demás y embistió contra ellos.

- ¡Yo me encargo de este! – Dijo Rouge.

- ¡No, espera! – Exclamó Knuckles, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde porque Rouge ya se había lanzado contra el alien usando su patada giratoria, la cual le dio de lleno en el pecho. Rouge tenía en el rostro una mirada de satisfacción hasta que se dio cuenta de que su ataque no había surtido ningún efecto en su oponente. El alien de inmediato tomó a Rouge en sus manos y comenzó a estrujarla haciéndola gritar de dolor.

- ¡Déjala en paz! – Gritó Knuckles echando a correr hacia ella.

- ¡Espera Knuckles, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Chris esquivando el ataque de otro alien. Sin embargo el equidna no le hizo caso y se lanzó hacia el alien logrando conectarle un fuerte gancho al abdomen que lo hizo tambalearse.

- ¡Vamos monstruo! – Exclamó Knuckles furioso. – ¿Quieres pelea?, ¡aquí la tienes!

El alien lo miró con sus ojos amarillos y sin soltar a Rouge, le lanzó una fuerte patada. Knuckles la detuvo con dificultad y logró empujarlo, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio. Inmediatamente Knuckles saltó hacia su cara y con los picos de sus guantes le perforó uno de sus ojos. El alien lanzó a Rouge por los aires y se llevó las manos a la cara. Knuckles atrapó a la murciélaga en sus brazos.

- ¿Estás bien? – Dijo con preocupación.

- Descuida, estoy bien. – Dijo ella con algo de dificultad. Luego lo miró a los ojos durante un segundo y sonrió. – Gracias.

Las mejillas de Knuckles se pusieron tan rojas como el resto de su cuerpo. De inmediato y con algo de torpeza la ayudó a pararse.

- Ah… no fue nada… – balbuceó él. – Es lo que hubiera hecho por cualquiera… deberías tener más cuidado cuando peleas.

Ella solo se limitó a sonreír.

- Guárdate los regaños para después, ahora vamos a acabar con él.

Ambos se lanzaron al ataque. Rouge volvió a hacer su patada y Knuckles atacó con su puño hacia la cara del alien. Éste salió disparado y derribó una pared. Después no se volvió a mover.

Por su parte, Tails se trataba de defender de uno de los aliens. Charmy hacía lo mismo cerca del lugar hasta que logró sujetar a su contrincante por una pierna y comenzó a dar vueltas con él. En ese momento Tails logró noquear a su oponente con un tubo de metal, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, recibió de lleno un impacto que lo tiró al suelo. El alien que Charmy había lanzado le cayó encima y comenzó a atacarlo. Tails trató de forcejear pero estaba en clara desventaja. De pronto algo le pegó al alien y éste voló contra unos botes de basura. Sonic había usado su ataque giratorio sobre él.

- ¿Estás bien, amigo? – Preguntó Sonic ayudando a Tails a ponerse de pie.

- Yo sí, pero alguien no lo estará. – Dijo Tails lleno de furia. Después se dirigió hacia donde estaba Charmy y le dio un empujón en el hombro.

- ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? ¡Ese alien pudo haberme matado!

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! – Gritó Charmy sacudiéndose la mano de Tails. – ¡No trates de echarme la culpa de tu ineptitud!

- ¡Escúchame bien imbécil, te crees muy rudo, pero tu arrogancia nos puede costar la vida a todos!

- ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo también he salido golpeado, sin embargo yo me encargo del trabajo y no ando por ahí lloriqueando!

- ¡Te voy a enseñar lo que es salir golpeado de verdad! – Exclamó Tails alzando el puño.

- ¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Cálmense los dos! – Exclamó Sonic que en ese momento se interpuso entre ellos. Vector también se puso en medio.

- Luego arreglan sus problemas. – Dijo el cocodrilo. – Por si no recuerdan, estamos en medio de una pelea.

Tails y Charmy se dirigieron una mirada de odio y se alejaron de ahí en direcciones contrarias sin darse cuenta de que Cream, que observaba la escena desde lejos, sacudió la cabeza en desaprobación y les dirigió una mirada de fastidio.

Así siguió la pelea durante varios minutos más. Poco a poco Sonic y sus amigos fueron reduciendo el número de sus atacantes. De pronto un grupo de ellos sacó unas extrañas pistolas azules y comenzaron a dispararles. Todos excepto Omega se cubrieron de inmediato donde pudieron.

- Cambiando a modo de ataque nivel dos. – Dijo el robot.

Acto seguido sus torretas comenzaron a escupir fuego. Las balas le dieron a las pistolas de los aliens, quienes las dejaron caer al piso. Omega de inmediato usó su propulsor y se impulsó hacia ellos con golpes y zarpazos feroces hasta que todos quedaron neutralizados.

- ¡Muy bien hecho Omega! – Exclamó Rouge.

- Parece que este sujeto si fue útil después de todo. – Dijo Sonic dándole una palmada al robot.

- Mi reserva de municiones se encuentra a un veinticinco por ciento de su capacidad. – Dijo Omega. – Las probabilidades de resistir otro ataque similar son muy pocas.

- Entonces debemos encontrar esa Esmeralda cuanto antes. – Dijo Espio.

- La señal viene de allá. – Dijo Tails señalando la calle principal. - ¡Vamos!

Continuaron corriendo por esa calle, por fortuna sin toparse con más aliens, hasta que llegaron a una pequeña plaza con una estatua de un coyote con un elegante traje militar. Tenía en la mano izquierda una espada con la punta hacia abajo y la mano derecha la tenía elevada con la palma viendo hacia el cielo.

- ¡Miren! – Exclamó Chris señalando la mano derecha de la estatua. - ¡Ahí está!

En efecto, la Esmeralda Caos roja descansaba sobre la palma de la mano de la estatua. Sonic corrió hacia ella, pero justo antes de llegar se escuchó una explosión y todo se llenó de humo y polvo. Al comenzar la nube a disiparse, pudieron observar que la estatua estaba hecha pedazos y la Esmeralda había desaparecido. También distinguieron una silueta que permanecía inmóvil. Conforme desapareció el humo pudieron ver de quien se trataba, y su sorpresa no pudo haber sido mayor al descubrir al erizo negro con vetas rojas sosteniendo dos Esmeraldas Caos en su mano.

- ¡Shadow! – Exclamaron todos.

- Vaya, qué interesante sorpresa, no esperaba encontrármelos tan pronto. – Dijo Shadow.

- Estás vivo… ¿pero cómo? – Dijo Rouge.

- Es una larga historia que no puedo contar ahora.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – Preguntó Sonic. - ¿Para qué quieres las Esmeraldas Caos?

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sonic.

- No me digas que te aliaste con esos monstruos.

- Yo no estoy aliado con nadie, y eso los incluye a ustedes. – Dijo Shadow con desdén. – Ahora, con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer.

- ¡No te permitiré que te lleves las Esmeraldas! – Exclamó Sonic.

- Me parece que no estás en posición para hacer ese tipo de amenazas. – Dijo Shadow levantando su mano libre al tiempo que comenzaban a brillar las Esmeraldas. - ¡Lanza Caos!

Shadow lanzó su ataque hacia el suelo causando una explosión que hizo a todos caer y levantó otra nube de polvo. Sonic se puso de pie de inmediato, pero Shadow ya había desaparecido usando el Control Caos.

- ¡Ha escapado! – Exclamó Amy.

- ¿Creen que esté trabajando con los aliens? – Dijo Vector.

- No lo sé, pero definitivamente no es ninguna coincidencia que hayan aparecido al mismo tiempo. – Dijo Sonic. – Debemos detenerlo.

- Si usó el Control Caos, podría estar en cualquier lugar. – Dijo Tails. – Las Esmeraldas ya no aparecen en mi radar.

- Puedo asegurar que lo volveremos a ver. – Reflexionó Sonic. – Y me muero por ver qué tan fuerte se ha puesto después de tanto tiempo.

De pronto el comunicador de Rouge sonó y una voz provino de él.

- A todos los agentes, se les solicita su presencia en el cuartel de la agencia en el cuadrante veintidós para preparar la evacuación de la ciudad.

- Ya escucharon. Debemos irnos. – Dijo Rouge.

- Nosotros deberíamos quedarnos a ayudar a la gente. – Sugirió Chris.

- Omega y yo debemos reportarnos en el cuartel. – Dijo Rouge. – Ustedes ayuden a cuantos puedan a evacuar la ciudad. Nos vemos en la entrada sur en media hora.

- De acuerdo amigos. – Dijo Sonic. – Tengan mucho cuidado.

- Esperen un momento. – Dijo Rouge. – Hay una armería de la agencia a un kilómetro de aquí. Si van a ayudar, necesito que tres de ustedes vayan por armas y municiones. También necesitaremos medicinas y artículos para emergencias.

- Yo puedo ir. – Se ofreció Cream.

- ¡Yo también voy! – Exclamaron Tails y Charmy al unísono, y al darse cuenta, se volvieron a mirar con recelo.

"Ay no… esto se va a poner feo." Pensó Cream con algo de angustia.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Rouge sacando una tarjeta magnética y dándosela a Cream. – Usen esto para entrar. En seguida avisaré para que los dejen pasar.

- Los demás, por favor busquen a mamá y asegúrense de que no le pase nada. – Dijo Cream con preocupación. – Y llévense a Cheese con ustedes.

- No te preocupes, pequeña. – Dijo Vector. – Nos vemos en el punto de reunión.

- ¡Chao chao! – Exclamó Cheese.

- Suerte a todos. – Dijo Rouge.

Y diciendo esto, cada grupo se fue en direcciones diferentes.

* * *

- ¡Ha llegado la hora! – Exclamó el Dr. Eggman lleno de emoción. - ¡Por fin mi Flota Eggman está lista para activarse! ¡Ahora sí, ese erizo insolente y todos los habitantes de Mobius van a conocer el terror!

- ¡Doctor, Doctor! ¡Venga rápido! – Exclamó Decoe.

- ¿Ahora qué quieren? – Refunfuñó Eggman con molestia. – ¿Qué no ven que estoy disfrutando de mi obra maestra?

- ¡Tiene que ver esto, es urgente! – Agregó Bocoe.

Los robots llevaron casi a rastras al Doctor hacia la sala de control donde tenían sintonizado el noticiario de la tarde. La pantalla mostraba a una chica con cara asustada reportando desde el lugar de los hechos. Detrás de ella parecía que le infierno se había desatado. Estaba en una ciudad donde las calles estaban destruidas, varios edificios estaban en llamas y los habitantes huían de unos seres monstruosos que no parecían de este mundo, los cuales destruían sin piedad todo lo que se atravesaba en su camino.

- Estamos reportando desde la ciudad de Westopolis, donde hasta hace unos momentos se llevaba a cabo el festival en honor al Cometa Negro. Sin embargo después del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, una horrible nube roja cubrió la ciudad y comenzaron a caer del cielo estas horribles bestias que están atacando la ciudad. Actualmente tenemos a varios agentes y soldados de las Fuerzas Especiales de la Nación defendiendo la ciudad de los invasores y ayudando a la población, y parece ser que se está planeando una evacuación general.

Después pasaron algunas imágenes de la invasión. Aparentemente estos monstruos no se andaban con rodeos. La pregunta era ¿qué querían? De pronto salió una toma de una calle vacía y Eggman pudo ver como en una fracción de segundo apareció y desapareció una ráfaga color azul.

- Espera un segundo Ángela. – Dijo el conductor del noticiario. – Eso que acabamos de ver en pantalla pareció ser Sonic el Erizo. ¿Sabes si él se encuentra en ese lugar?

- Aun tenemos que confirmar ese dato, pero de acuerdo con algunos testigos parece ser que Sonic el Erizo y sus amigos sí se encuentran en la ciudad y también están ayudando con la evacuación. Permíteme comentarte que…

Pero Eggman no quiso seguir viendo y golpeó el botón de encendido.

- ¡Esto es ridículo! – Exclamó Eggman. - ¡Este es mi momento de gloria y no voy a permitir que unos tontos aliens me lo quiten!

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Doctor? – Inquirió Bocoe.

- Vamos a seguir con el plan. Vamos a activar la Flota Eggman y dirigirnos a Westopolis. Luego acabaremos con esos cerebros de escamas y de paso con ese odioso erizo y sus amiguitos, y después reclamaremos el lugar como la primera ciudad del Imperio Eggman… ¡Activen todos los sistemas!

Decoe y Bocoe teclearon algunos comandos y de pronto las luces y los motores de la nave comenzaron a encenderse.

- ¿Dónde están los Colosos? – Preguntó Eggman.

- Aquí estamos, Doctor. – Dijo Emerl entrando por una de las puertas seguido de Saphr, Dimond y Obsid.

- Muy bien, es hora de irnos.

Eggman y los seis robots salieron del cuarto de control y cruzaron el hangar en dirección a la nave.

- ¡Alto ahí! – Exclamó una voz metálica desde la puerta del hangar. Todos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz. Ahí estaba parado un solitario Robo-Peón que los miraba sin moverse.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? – Gritó Eggman. – Trae acá tu trasero metálico y sube a la nave, que tengo mucha prisa.

- Oiga Doctor, ¿desde cuándo los Robo-Peones pueden hablar? – Observó Bocoe.

- Una vez más queda claro que tus robots son más inteligentes que tú, Eggman. – Dijo el Robo-Peón.

- ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu creador! – Exclamó Eggman. – Si no eres un Robo-Peón, ¿entonces quién eres?

Acto seguido, y ante la mirada sorprendida de todos, el robot pareció fundirse, creando un charco de metal en el suelo. Unos segundos después, el metal volvió a tomar forma, pero esta vez del robot azul de ojos rojos con espinas de erizo.

Nadie de los presentes, pero sobre todo Eggman, podía creer lo que estaban viendo.

- Me… Metal Sonic… - Dijo el Doctor anonadado. – Estás vivo… ¿pero cómo?

- Soy más fuerte de lo que crees. – Respondió el erizo robótico.

- ¡Pero qué alegría! – Exclamó Eggman. – ¡Con mi Flota Eggman y contigo a mi lado, conquistar el mundo va a ser pan comido! ¡Ven acá, mi querida creación!

- Doctor… no creo que sea buena idea. – Dijo Decoe con algo de miedo. – Hay algo que no me gusta.

Metal Sonic soltó una hueca risotada maligna. – Se ve que tu ambición te ciega de la verdad, Eggman.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Dijo el Doctor confundido.

- Yo soy muy fuerte. No te necesito para dominar el mundo.

- ¿Que… que no me necesitas? ¡Pero si yo te creé! ¡Se supone que debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga!

- Me temo que eso no es cierto. Yo tengo mis propios planes. – Dijo Metal Sonic con tono amenazador. – Voy a apoderarme del mundo y destruiré a todos los que se pongan en mi camino… empezando por ti.

Al escuchar eso, los Colosos de inmediato se pusieron en guardia delante de Eggman.

- No dejaremos que lastimes al Dr. Eggman. – Advirtió Emerl.

- Veo que los ha entrenado como buenos perritos falderos. – Se burló Metal Sonic. – Se ve que ustedes son fuertes. No deberían desperdiciar su potencial sirviéndole de carne de cañón a alguien que no los aprecia.

- Nosotros conocemos nuestro potencial. – Dijo Obsid. – Pero también sabemos bien donde tenemos puesta nuestra lealtad.

- Ya veo… es una lástima, pero en ese caso tendré que destruirlos a ustedes también.

- Quiero verte intentarlo. – Dijo Dimond golpeándose los puños.

- ¡Esperen! – Intervino Eggman. – No entiendo lo que estás diciendo Metal Sonic. ¿Por qué me tienes tanto odio?

- Yo he visto todos los archivos ocultos del Proyecto MS. Sé que solo me creaste con el propósito de aniquilar a Sonic el Erizo y llevarte a construir tu dichoso Imperio Eggman… ¿Y dónde quedo yo en todo esto? ¿Qué es lo que yo gano?

- ¿De qué hablas? Claro que tienes una parte en mi Imperio Eggman.

- Sí, como tu sirviente. Esa no es una posición digna para alguien de mis capacidades. A tus ojos, todos nosotros somos simples artefactos creados solo para servirte y listos para ser desechados cuando cumplamos nuestro propósito.

- ¿Cómo que desechados?

- El día en que yo nací tú me abandonaste en un montón de escombros. Ni siquiera te detuviste a averiguar si estaba vivo.

- ¡Yo no lo sabía! ¡De haber sabido que estabas vivo hubiera regresado por ti!

- ¿Y qué me dices de ese robot E-123 Omega? – Atajó Metal Sonic. - ¿También pensabas regresar por él o planeabas tenerlo guardado otros diez años?

- ¿Pero cómo sabes…? – Se sorprendió Eggman. – No importa. Omega fue el resultado de un experimento fallido. Eso es muy diferente de tu caso.

- No lo creo. Según lo que vi en tu computadora, el Proyecto MS está catalogado dentro de los experimentos fracasados. Por lo que puedo ver, careces de visión… y alguien así no está apto para dominar nada.

- Pues parece que tienes razón. – Dijo Eggman con una mezcla de tristeza y enojo. – Eres un experimento fracasado, y como tal debo deshacerme de ti… ¡Colosos, al ataque!

Emerl y sus compañeros se abalanzaron sobre Metal Sonic. Dimond fue el primero que le descargó una lluvia de golpes y patadas, sin embargo Metal Sonic se cubrió con gran facilidad hasta que de pronto tomó a Dimond por el brazo y con un veloz movimiento se lo arrancó del cuerpo y le dio una patada al robot que lo mandó a volar contra la pared. Saphr y Obsid atacaron después haciendo uso de sus habilidades especiales, pero a pesar de eso, no lograron hacerle un rasguño a su oponente. Emerl usó su habilidad para copiar todos los ataques que se habían desplegado hasta el momento y se unió a la batalla. Dimond se logró levantar y a pesar de que le faltaba un brazo continuó atacando.

- No está nada mal. – Dijo Metal Sonic divertido. – Pero no están a mi altura.

Entonces dio un salto hacia atrás y con sus manos creó una onda expansiva que repelió a los robots hacia atrás. Después saltó al ataque con una velocidad sorprendente. Ninguno de los Colosos pudo hacer nada para evitar la tremenda golpiza que Metal Sonic les estaba propinando. Para terminar, el erizo robótico saltó por los aires y de sus manos generó cuatro brillantes esferas de energía.

- ¡Tomen esto!

Las esferas de energía impactaron sobre Emerl, Saphr, Dimond y Obsid, dejándolos finalmente fuera de combate. Después Metal Sonic comenzó a caminar hacia Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe, quienes instintivamente empezaron a retroceder llenos de terror.

- Es hora de su fin. – Sentenció Metal Sonic preparándose para dar el golpe final.

- ¡ALTO!

Todos voltearon hacia la puerta del hangar, de donde había provenido el grito y por segunda vez se llevaron una gran sorpresa.

- ¡Bokkun! – Exclamaron Decoe y Bocoe.

- ¡Deja a mis amigos en paz ahora mismo! – Exclamo Bokkun con rabia.

- ¿O si no qué? – Se mofó Metal Sonic. – ¿Vas a matarme con un ataque de ternura, pequeño gatito?

- Acércate y vas a ver de lo que soy capaz. – Dijo Bokkun lanzando su mochila verde, la cual cayó cerca de unos tubos y unos contenedores de gas.

Metal Sonic comenzó a reírse mientras caminaba hacia Bokkun. – ¿Qué esperas poder hacer que no hayan podido tus cuatro amigos?

- ¡Bokkun, no lo hagas, te va a matar! – Exclamó Decoe. Sin embargo Bokkun se mantuvo firme con la mirada fija en Metal Sonic.

- Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como los Cuatro Colosos, pero tengo esto. – Dijo Bokkun mostrando un pequeño control remoto.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer con eso? – Continuó burlándose Metal Sonic.

Bokkun solamente esbozó una pequeña sonrisa retadora. Para entonces Metal Sonic se encontraba caminando a la altura de aquellos contenedores. En ese momento Bokkun oprimió el único botón del control remoto y su mochila dio un fuerte estallido provocando que los contenedores de gas también explotaran y lanzaran volando los pesados tubos contra el sorprendido Metal Sonic, quien quedó clavado contra la pared.

- ¡Ahora! – Gritó Bokkun. – ¡Entren a la nave!

Eggman, Decoe y Bocoe no tuvieron que escucharlo dos veces. De inmediato tomaron a los Colosos y todos entraron en la nave. Bokkun de prisa oprimió un botón rojo que estaba en una de las paredes y las lámparas de la base comenzaron a emitir una luz roja. Luego se escuchó una voz.

- Iniciando secuencia de autodestrucción.

- ¡No, otra de mis bases no! – Gritó Eggman.

- Lo siento, Doctor, pero no tenemos otra alternativa. – Dijo Bokkun.

- Debemos despegar ahora. – Urgió Bocoe.

- Preparando lanzamiento. – Anunció Decoe.

Los tres comenzaron a teclear furiosamente hasta que Eggman se unió a ellos.

- Esperen un segundo, debo transferir los datos de mi computadora de la base a la de la nave.

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso Doctor! – Exclamó Decoe.

Pero Eggman no hizo caso y siguió tecleando. En la pantalla se mostro un anuncio de "Transfiriendo archivos" con un contador que marcaba el diez por ciento. Mientras tanto otra voz indicó:

- Terminando preparativos para el despegue. Solicitando autorización final.

- ¡Debemos irnos Doctor! – Gritó Bokkun.

- Autodestrucción en menos veinte segundos. – Indicó la otra voz.

- ¡Doctor, ya no hay tiempo! – Exclamó Bocoe.

- Ya casi… ya van sesenta por ciento. – Dijo Eggman más para sí mismo que para sus robots.

- Autodestrucción en menos quince segundos.

De pronto Bokkun corrió hacia una de las ventanas y comprobó con horror que Metal Sonic se comenzaba a liberar de los tubos que lo habían clavado a la pared.

- ¡Metal Sonic se está liberando, debemos irnos YA!

- ¡Noventa por ciento! – Exclamó Eggman.

- Autodestrucción en menos diez… nueve… ocho…

Bokkun corrió hacia la cabina de control y junto con Decoe y Bocoe inició la secuencia de despegue.

- ¡Cien por ciento! – Gritó Eggman.

- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Ordenó Bokkun.

- Cinco… cuatro…

- ¡Sujétense! – Gritaron Decoe y Bocoe al tiempo que tiraban de una palanca.

Los propulsores se activaron y la nave comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad por un largo pasillo. Al final se abrió una gran compuerta que salía hacia por uno de los riscos del cañón.

- Dos… uno… autodestrucción iniciada.

El suelo se sacudió violentamente y se escuchó un gran estruendo. De pronto escucharon como algo se clavaba en la parte exterior de la nave. Bokkun corrió a asomarse por la ventana y vio a Metal Sonic aferrándose con sus garras a la coraza de la nave. Bokkun de inmediato tomó de una repisa un rifle y comenzó a dispararle en la cara y en las manos hasta que, justo un segundo antes de que la nave saliera a la superficie, Metal Sonic se soltó, cayó al suelo y un segundo después fue alcanzado por la ola de fuego proveniente de la explosión de la base mientras que la nave apenas lograba escapar.

* * *

Una vez que la nave estuvo en el aire y que la estación de trenes en llamas quedaba cada vez más abajo, fue que los cuatro pasajeros se dieron oportunidad de relajarse. Bokkun se dejo caer en una butaca, se llevó la mano a la frente, la cual estaba empapada de sudor y cerró los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir se llevó un sobresalto al encontrarse con la cara del Dr. Eggman a unos pocos centímetros de la suya.

- ¿Y bien…? – Inquirió el Doctor. – ¿Quieres explicarme dónde has estado y qué demonios acaba de suceder?

Bokkun se tomó unos segundos en responder. – No tengo idea de qué pasó con Metal Sonic… yo también creía que había quedado desactivado en los escombros de la planta de energía. Pero anoche que… que regresé a la base lo encontré escabulléndose en la forma de un Robo-Peón y decidí esconderme y seguirlo para ver lo que tramaba.

- ¿Y donde habías estado?

- Yo… yo… - Tartamudeó Bokkun desviando la mirada.

- O mejor aún. ¿Por qué rayos nos dejaste?

- Doctor, no sea tan duro con él. – Intervino Decoe. – Recuerde que él nos acaba de salvar la vida.

- ¡Ustedes no se metan! – Eggman estaba cada vez más furioso. – Espera, no me digas… fue por tu amiguita, ¿no es así?

- ¿Amiguita? – Se preguntaron Decoe y Bocoe viéndose entre sí.

La cara de Bokkun estaba encendida a causa de la vergüenza y el coraje.

- ¡Decidiste que sería mejor traicionar a quién ha cuidado de ti para ir a hacerla de Romeo con el enemigo!

- Eso no fue lo que pasó. – Murmuró Bokkun.

- ¿¡Entonces qué pasó! ¿Acaso la llave de la base del casino se materializó en las manos de Sonic? ¿O fue en las manos de Cream?

- ¿Cream? – Preguntó Bocoe. – ¿Bokkun está enamorado de Cream?

Bokkun, que ya no pudo soportar más, se puso de pie de golpe.

- ¡Es suficiente! – Exclamó Bokkun. Su cara estaba del color de una berenjena y sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas. – De acuerdo, lo admito… regresé a la base para ayudar a Cream y a sus amigos, y también le di la llave del casino porque… porque estoy enamorado de ella. Pero también porque me sentía culpable.

- ¿Culpable? – Preguntó Eggman con algo de incredulidad.

- Doctor, lo que hicimos estuvo muy mal. – Continuó Bokkun. – No importa que Sonic sea su archienemigo, hacerle creer que había matado a su amiga frente a sus ojos fue demasiado. Sé que no le va a gustar lo que le voy a decir, pero acciones como esas traen como consecuencia incidentes como el de Metal Sonic.

- ¿¡Quién te crees para juzgarme! – Exclamó Eggman. – Y dime, ¿tu alto sentido de la moralidad no contempla la traición?

- Sé que lo que hice lo perjudicó Doctor y estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias… pero después de lo que les hicimos, estoy convencido de que fue lo correcto y no me arrepiento. – Dijo Bokkun con firmeza. –Si a pesar de que los ayudé a escapar de Metal Sonic, usted decide echarme, lo voy a aceptar.

Eggman y Bokkun mantuvieron la mirada en silencio durante un largo tiempo. Decoe y Bocoe se limitaron a observarlos sin atreverse a decir nada. Parecía extraño que no lo hubieran notado, pero Bokkun había alcanzado la estatura del Dr. Eggman y en ese momento no se veía como su subordinado, sino como su igual.

Después de unos momentos, Eggman fue el que rompió la mirada, se dio la media vuelta y fue a sentarse a una silla.

- No seas estúpido. – Dijo Eggman con más calma. – ¿Crees que no sé que irías corriendo a los brazos de Cream? Y en estos momentos lo que menos necesito son más enemigos.

- Yo sé estoy consciente que jamás podré estar con ella. Y usted sabe que nunca podría ser su enemigo. – Dijo Bokkun con sinceridad.

- Si… supongo que lo acabas de demostrar. – Dijo Eggman mostrando por primera vez todo su cansancio. – Si no fuera por ti, estaríamos muertos… gracias.

Bokkun sonrió. – No fue nada. Me da mucho gusto verlos de nuevo.

- ¡A nosotros también, Bokkun! – Por fin se atrevió a hablar Decoe.

- ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! – Concluyó Bocoe.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Preguntó Bokkun.

- Parece que tendremos que posponer nuestra visita a Westopolis. – Dijo Eggman volteando hacia la esquina donde habían dejado a Emerl y compañía. – Sin la ayuda de ellos cuatro no podremos derrotar a esos aliens.

- ¿¡Aliens! – Se sorprendió Bokkun.

Decoe y Bocoe lo pusieron al tanto de las noticias de la invasión a Westopolis.

- Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es reparar a los Colosos. – Dijo Eggman. Después tecleó algo en la computadora y de inmediato llegaron varios Robo-Peones a llevarse a los Colosos al ala de reparaciones. Eggman no pudo evitar ver con recelo a los pequeños robots modelados a su semejanza. "¿Cómo pudo ser que se escondiera en la base y yo no me diera cuenta?", se preguntó el Doctor.

- ¿Usted cree que Metal Sonic haya sobrevivido? – Preguntó Decoe como adivinándole el pensamiento.

- No lo dudo. – Reflexionó Eggman. – Lo hice lo suficientemente fuerte para aguantar algo como eso. Puedo asegurar que lo volveremos a ver.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer si nos vuelve a atacar? – Preguntó Bokkun.

- Creo que podemos deshacernos de él con la Flota Eggman. Esta vez estaremos preparados.

- ¿Y a donde vamos a ir? – Preguntó Bocoe.

- Seguramente Metal Sonic conoce la ubicación de todas las bases. En el momento en que nos acerquemos a alguna de ellas, él se va a enterar.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – Dijo Bokkun.

- Tenemos suficiente combustible para volar por un par de semanas. Deambularemos sin rumbo mientras nos recuperamos de este ataque.

- ¡Entendido, Doctor! – Respondieron Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun.

* * *

La base del Dr. Eggman quedó completamente destruida en cuestión de minutos y aquella estación de trenes había quedado reducida a cenizas. Cerca de ahí había una cueva entre las rocas del cañón. De pronto una figura llegó arrastrándose a ese lugar. En la oscuridad solo se podían distinguir sus fulgentes ojos rojos.

Metal Sonic revisó los daños que había sufrido. Su torso y su cara estaban llenos de agujeros causados por los tubos que lo habían clavado a la pared y por los impactos de bala. Además, la explosión le había dejado severamente dañada la pierna y el brazo izquierdos. Debía admitir que la había librado por poco. Por fortuna tenía un mecanismo de auto regeneración. Nuevamente su coraza se fundió, aunque en esta ocasión no cambio de forma ni se convirtió en un charco. Simplemente se convirtió en una masa semiforme de metal platinado. Cuando regresó a su estado habitual, sus daños ya habían sido reparados.

Salió a la entrada de la cueva y a lo lejos alcanzó a distinguir la nave del Dr. Eggman. Por un momento pensó en alcanzarlos y destruirlos, pero decidió dejarlos ir por el momento. Entre los archivos que había copiado a su disco duro estaba uno que hablaba detalladamente sobre las Esmeraldas Caos y sobre el gran poder que poseían. Si pudiera apoderarse de ellas, de verdad se convertiría en un ser invencible y podía reclamar el mundo que por derecho era suyo.

También recordó algo que había visto hacia solo unos minutos en relación a una invasión alienígena. Era posible que ellos tuvieran objetivos similares a los suyos. Metal Sonic desconocía el poder de esos alienígenas, por lo cual no consideró conveniente tratar de desafiarlos. Tal vez debería intentar verlo con un enfoque contrario y tenerlos de aliados, al menos hasta apoderarse de las Esmeraldas Caos.

Una vez que tomó la decisión, Metal Sonic utilizó su GPS para localizar la dirección de Westopolis, encendió sus propulsores y se puso en marcha.

* * *

Cream, Tails y Charmy llegaron sin mayor contratiempo a la armería de la agencia. Durante el camino, ella siempre fue adelante y ellos dos la siguieron evitando a toda costa dirigirse la palabra entre sí, lo cual le pareció bien a Cream con tal de que no estuvieran peleando.

La armería era un modesto edificio de un solo piso con una pesada puerta blindada. Sin embargo, cuando Cream deslizó la tarjeta que le dio Rouge por el identificador, no pasó nada. Lo intentó de nuevo, pero no funcionó.

- ¡Grandioso!, ¿ahora qué vamos a hacer? – Exclamó Charmy recargándose en la puerta, y al hacerlo, ésta se abrió ligeramente haciendo que el abejorro casi cayera al piso.

Los tres se asomaron al interior del recinto. Era al parecer una gran bodega llena de estanterías con cajas y con armas. Todo estaba oscuro y no había movimiento. Había algunas lámparas rotas, las cuales emitían de vez en cuando unas leves chispas de electricidad.

- ¿No se suponía que Rouge iba a avisar para que alguien nos esperara? – Dijo Tails.

- Es cierto. – Dijo Cream. – Hay algo aquí que no me gusta.

- ¿Hola? – Llamó Charmy entrando al edificio. – ¿Hay alguien en casa?

- ¡Guarda silencio! – Urgió Tails. – Pueden haber de esos monstruos en el lugar y tú les estas llamando la atención.

- ¿Y qué se te ocurre hacer, chico genio?

- Vamos a inspeccionar. – Interrumpió Cream tajantemente. Luego se cruzó por en medio de ellos dándoles deliberadamente un empujón con los hombros. Tails y Charmy se dirigieron otra mirada antipática y fueron tras ella.

Por dentro, el lugar se veía aun más tétrico y cada vez era más evidente que algo malo había pasado ahí. Había algunas sillas tiradas en el piso y un escritorio roto. También algunas armas estaban fuera de su lugar y la caja de los fusibles se encontraba abierta.

- Permítanme un segundo. – Dijo Tails buscando en la bolsa de su chamarra. – Por aquí debo tener unos lentes que tienen visión nocturna e infrarroja.

- Tú no puedes hacer nada sin tus juguetes, ¿verdad? – Se mofó Charmy. – Un verdadero detective es capaz de encontrar las pistas necesarias utilizando solo sus cinco sentidos.

- Ya lo sé. – Replicó Tails con molestia. – Pero como no veo ningún detective verdadero por aquí, creí que mis juguetes nos podrían ayudar.

- ¿¡Acaso insinúas que no soy un buen detective! – Exclamó Charmy acercándose a Tails con actitud retadora.

- Tú saca tus conclusiones, señor sabelotodo. – Respondió Tails imitando el gesto.

- ¡BASTA! – Exclamó Cream furiosa. Tails y Charmy se sobresaltaron visiblemente. – ¡Ya tuve suficiente de sus tonterías! ¿No pueden estar un segundo sin pelearse? Si no se soportan, ¿por qué rayos quisieron venir los dos?

"Por ti…" era la respuesta que se formó en la mente de los dos, pero ninguno se atrevió a decirlo. En vez de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienen nada que decir? – Los retó ella. Después, al ver que seguían callados, giró los ojos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del fondo. – ¿Saben qué?, voy a buscar las cosas que nos pidieron y regresaré con los demás. Ustedes hagan lo que quieran.

Cream abrió la puerta sin fijarse y se topó con algo duro. Sorprendida, volteó a ver qué le obstruía el camino y se encontró con que era uno de los aliens.

- ¡Cream, cuidado! – Exclamaron Tails y Charmy, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo, el monstruo le dio una patada en el pecho que la tumbó en el piso a unos metros de la puerta. El monstruo de inmediato saltó sobre Cream. Ella solo pudo cubrirse la cara con los brazos y fue ahí donde el alien la mordió haciéndola gritar del dolor.

- ¡NOOO!

En menos de un segundo, Tails y Charmy se abalanzaron sobre el alien y los tres rodaron por el piso. Rápidamente se pusieron de pie.

- ¡Vamos infeliz, ponte con alguien de tu tamaño! – Exclamó Charmy.

El alien comenzó a atacarlos, pero al ser dos, ellos lograron despistarlo y pudieron sacarle ventaja. Tails y Charmy lograron esquivar varios golpes, hasta que divisaron la caja de fusibles. Tails se fijó que el interruptor se encontraba en la posición de "encendido" y volteó a ver a Charmy, quien le dio una mirada de entendimiento. Entonces ambos corrieron hasta ponerse frente a la caja.

- ¡Ven aquí! – Gritó Tails. - ¡Atácanos si te atreves!

El alien preparó su puño y se lanzó a la carga contra ellos, sin embargo, justo antes de recibir el golpe, ambos saltaron hacia los lados y el alien golpeó la caja de fusibles. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió todo su cuerpo, el cual comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. Después de unos segundos, el alien explotó, llenando los alrededores de una baba verde y viscosa. Afortunadamente, Tails y Charmy se alcanzaron a cubrir detrás de una repisa.

- Parece que ya descubrimos su punto débil… - Dijo Charmy.

Ambos salieron de su escondite y miraron a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera más monstruos.

- ¡Cream! – Exclamó Tails echando a correr hacia la esquina donde ella se había resguardado. Charmy corrió detrás de él.

Cream se estaba cubriendo el brazo donde la había mordido el alien.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Déjame ver tu herida. – Dijo Tails.

Tails tomó el brazo de Cream. La mordedura no era muy profunda, pero sí lo suficiente como para sacarle sangre.

- Estoy bien… y no gracias a ustedes. – Dijo ella con algo de molestia.

Los dos desviaron la mirada hacia el piso. Se veían realmente apenados.

- Lo… lo siento mucho Cream. – Dijo Tails.

- Yo también. – Agregó Charmy. – Lamento mucho haberte hecho enojar.

Después de meditarlo un momento, Cream dijo:

- De acuerdo. Pero no quiero que se vuelvan a pelear… es muy molesto.

- Haremos lo posible. – Dijo Tails dirigiéndole a Charmy una mirada como de advertencia. Éste le hizo una mueca, pero no le respondió nada.

- Bueno, pues tomemos lo que nos pidieron y vayámonos de aquí. – Dijo ella.

- Antes que nada, tenemos que curarte ese brazo. – Dijo Tails, luego entró por la puerta donde había estado escondido el alien. Era el armario de las medicinas. Después tomó algo de desinfectante para heridas, una gasa y una venda, y regresó con Cream.

- Esto te va a doler un poco. – Advirtió. Luego vertió algo de desinfectante en la gasa y comenzó a frotarlo con cuidado sobre la herida. Cream se tensó e hizo una mueca de dolor, pero se contuvo de gritar.

- Tranquila, el dolor va a pasar pronto. – Dijo Charmy poniendo la mano sobre el hombro de ella.

En cualquier otra ocasión, ésta situación la hubiera hecho sonrojar mucho, pero a pesar de que ya los había perdonado, la molestia que aun sentía con los dos la obligó a ahuyentar cualquier otro sentimiento.

Diez minutos después, los tres salieron del lugar con varias armas, municiones y medicamentos en una bolsa de tela que iban cargando entre Tails y Charmy. De pronto sonó el comunicador de Tails. Era Rouge.

- ¡Chicos, acabo de enterarme de que los aliens irrumpieron en la armería de la agencia! ¿Están todos bien?

- Tuvimos un pequeño percance. – Dijo Tails. – Pero ya estamos bien. Vamos en camino.

- Me alegra. – Respondió Rouge con alivio. – También les quería decir que encontramos a Vanilla. Está sana y salva. Estamos todos esperándolos en el punto de reunión.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! – Exclamó Cream. - ¡Gracias por decirnos!

- No hay de que, chica. Nos vemos pronto. Cambio y fuera.

* * *

Veinte minutos después, Cream, Tails y Charmy llegaron a los arcos que marcaban la entrada de la ciudad. Ahí se habían concentrado todos los agentes y también Sonic y los demás. La evacuación estaba casi terminada. Todos los habitantes de la ciudad avanzaban por el puente de entrada ya fuera caminando o en los pocos flotamóviles que quedaban funcionando. Afortunadamente Amy había logrado recuperar la flota-van en la que habían llegado. Sin embargo, los agentes habían determinado que los flotamóviles se usaran para transportar a niños, ancianos, enfermos y heridos, por lo que el grupo de amigos iba a pie, además de que estaban ayudando a organizar la evacuación junto con algunos otros habitantes.

- ¡Mamá! – Exclamó Cream al ver a Vanilla. Las dos corrieron al encuentro y se abrazaron. Los demás también se acercaron - ¡Me da mucho gusto que estés bien! ¡Hola Cheese!

- ¡Chao chao chao! – Exclamó el pequeño chao.

- ¡A mí también me da gusto, hija! – Dijo Vanilla, luego se dio cuenta del vendaje en el brazo de Cream. – ¿Qué te pasó?

- Uno de esos monstruos me mordió, pero no te preocupes, solo es una herida pequeña. – Cream decidió no decir nada acerca del altercado entre Tails y Charmy.

- Que bueno que llegaron bien. – Dijo Amy. – Ahora vámonos de aquí, porque esto se está poniendo feo.

De pronto se escuchó un trueno que venía de la ciudad. Todos voltearon y vieron con horror como la nube roja que cubría el cielo se empezaba a arremolinar alrededor de una gigantesca nave. Unos segundos después, la nave emitió un ruido ensordecedor y comenzó a destellar por la parte de abajo. Chris de inmediato supo lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Es lo que vi en mi sueño! – Dijo aterrorizado. – ¡Esa nave está a punto de destruir la ciudad!

- ¡Debemos alejarnos cuanto antes! – Exclamó Rouge, luego tomó un megáfono de uno de sus compañeros. – ¡Atención a todos, aléjense lo más rápido que puedan sin hacer desorden! ¡La ciudad está a punto de ser bombardeada!

El caos reinó de nuevo. Todos los habitantes comenzaron a correr tratando de alejarse. Lo mismo hicieron Sonic y sus amigos. De pronto vieron a una mujer zarigüeya que corría desesperada en círculos.

- ¡Timmy! ¿¡Dónde estás Timmy!

Sonic y los demás fueron a ver qué ocurría.

- ¡Ayúdenme por favor! – Imploró la mujer. - ¡No puedo encontrar a mi hijo!

Rouge se elevó por el aire y usando su agudo sentido del oído, comenzó a buscar. "¿Mamá? ¿Dónde estás?"

- ¡Está en la ciudad! – Exclamó Rouge alarmada señalando hacia unos edificios.

- ¡NOO! ¡TIMMY! – La señora rompió en sollozos. Sonic volteó a ver a la mujer y luego hacia la ciudad.

- ¡No Sonic, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Amy.

- ¡Sonic, no puedes! – Dijo Chris. – ¡Ya te conté lo que pasa en mi sueño!

- No puedo dejar a ese niño ahí. – Dijo Sonic. – Todo va a estar bien.

Sonic sonrió por un instante y luego desapareció, dejando tras de sí una estela azul. La luz que emitía la nave se hacía cada vez más brillante. Era cuestión de segundos para que disparara el rayo. De pronto el suelo comenzó a sacudirse y el pavimento se empezó a agrietar.

- ¡El puente se está quebrando! – Gritó Rouge. - ¡Aléjense de él ahora!

La gente que quedaba sobre el puente corrió hacia el otro lado lo más rápido que pudo. Momentos después, la nave disparó el rayo de luz. Al momento del impacto, una violenta onda sacudió el suelo. Los edificios más cercanos a la explosión se perdieron de inmediato en la luz, la cual se iba expandiendo y consumiendo todo a su paso. Algunos tramos del puente comenzaron a derrumbarse.

- ¡SONIC! – Gritó Amy echando a correr hacia el puente. Rouge, Chris y Knuckles la detuvieron. - ¡NO SONIC!

De repente al otro lado del puente apareció Sonic con el niño en brazos. El erizo corrió hacia los demás, pero justo cuando pasaba por la mitad del puente, un gran tramo delante de él se derrumbó. Rápidamente retrocedió unos cuantos metros para tomar impulso y luego corrió lo más rápido que pudo y saltó. Los demás vieron como Sonic volaba por los aires, sin embargo la brecha era demasiado grande. No lo iba a lograr.

De último minuto, Sonic aventó al niño, el cual fue recibido por su madre. Amy y Tails corrieron hacia el borde y apenas lograron alcanzar los brazos de Sonic. Todos los demás corrieron a ayudarlos. Durante unos agonizantes segundos forcejearon, hasta que por fin lograron subir a Sonic a nivel del piso.

Momentos después, la intensa luz que envolvía la ciudad se disipó. La nave y la nube roja habían desaparecido y el cielo volvió a su color normal. No obstante, la ciudad había quedado en ruinas. Muchos edificios habían desaparecido y los que quedaban en pie estaban envueltos en llamas. Era un paisaje desolador.

Muchos de los presentes derramaron lágrimas de tristeza al ver su ciudad devastada, pero también de alegría porque todos estaban a salvo.

Amy rodeó a Sonic en un fuerte abrazo y también rompió a llorar. – ¡Sonic… pensé que te perdería! – Dijo entre sollozos.

- Tranquila Amy. – Dijo Sonic con dificultad. – Déjame respirar…

- ¿Estás bien amigo? – Preguntó Tails. – Nos preocupamos mucho por ti.

- Descuida hermanito, no me pasó nada.

- ¡Se lo agradezco mucho señor Sonic! ¡No se qué hubiera hecho sin usted! – Se acercó la señora zarigüeya con su hijo en brazos. Estaba conmocionada.

- No fue nada, señora. – Respondió Sonic levantando el pulgar y guiñando el ojo.

- Sonic… - Chris se acercó al erizo.

- Parece que tenías razón Chris. – Dijo Sonic. – Pero como les dije, todo salió bien.

- Me… me alegra mucho. – Dijo el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos. – No tienes idea de la impotencia que sentí al ver que todo lo que había soñado se estaba haciendo realidad y no poder evitarlo.

- Te entiendo. – Dijo el erizo. – Pero ya pasó. Ahora debemos enfocar nuestros esfuerzos a detener esos monstruos.

Después de eso, toda la gente caminó por la carretera siguiendo a varios agentes.

- ¿Bueno, y qué rayos habrá sido todo eso? – Dijo Knuckles. – ¿Qué habrán querido esos monstruos aparte de causar destrucción?

- Seguro tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que Shadow haya regresado y se haya llevado las Esmeraldas Caos. – Reflexionó Vector. – Yo creo que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Shadow.

- Yo debo volver a Ángel Island y asegurarme de que la Esmeralda Maestra esté a salvo. – Dijo Knuckles.

De pronto Cream se detuvo y se llevó la mano hacia su brazo herido. Su expresión era de dolor. Tails fue el primero en notarlo.

- ¡Cream!

- ¡Hija! ¿Estás bien? – Exclamó Vanilla al ver lo que ocurrió. Todos los demás se detuvieron a ver.

- No se preocupen… – Dijo ella intentando sonreír. – Estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada. Vamos.

A partir de entonces, Tails y Charmy se fueron a su lado. Su expresión era de autentica preocupación.

Después de caminar durante aproximadamente una hora, los agentes los detuvieron en una bifurcación entre la carretera principal y un camino un poco más angosto que se adentraba en un campo. En ese momento Rouge y Omega se aproximaron a ellos.

- Llevaremos a toda la gente a un refugio que montó la agencia a unos metros de aquí. – Dijo ella. – Si quieren pueden ir a descansar ahí. Ha sido un día muy difícil.

- No te preocupes Rouge. – Dijo Amy. – Seguramente apenas y les van a alcanzar los recursos para mantener a toda esta gente. No queremos dar más problemas.

- Además tenemos que llegar a casa para planear con detenimiento lo que vamos a hacer con esos monstruos. – Dijo Sonic.

- A propósito de eso. Es muy probable que el comandante Walker quiera hablar con ustedes de nuevo, así que eviten salir de casa mañana.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Amy. – en ese caso, vámonos muchachos.

- Tu flota-van está en ese rellano. – Rouge le entregó las llaves a Amy y señaló una pequeña planicie donde estaban el resto de los vehículos. – Buena suerte y estaremos en contacto.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el vehículo. Cuando Knuckles pasó frente a Rouge, ésta lo detuvo del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó él.

- Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme hace rato. – Y sin más, le dio un beso en la mejilla. El equidna se volvió a sonrojar y se quedó sin habla. Rouge y Omega dieron la media vuelta y sin otra palabra, caminaron hacia el campamento.

* * *

Al cabo de media hora, Sonic y compañía se encontraban conduciendo camino a Ángel City. La carretera en ese tramo era algo angosta, ya que pasaba por la ladera de una pequeña montaña. Amy tenía sintonizada la estación de las noticias donde lo único de lo que se hablaba era la invasión a Westopolis. Afortunadamente los aliens no habían atacado ninguna otra ciudad, pero era muy posible que lo hicieran en cualquier momento, por eso los locutores se daban a la tarea de anunciar las medidas preventivas ante esa situación.

Sonic y sus amigos se sintieron aliviados de que su hogar permaneciera a salvo por el momento, sin embargo el cansancio y la preocupación los mantuvo en silencio hasta que éste fue interrumpido por un violento ataque de tos de Cream.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cream? – Preguntó Vector.

- Chao chao… - Dijo Cheese con preocupación.

Cuando Cream dejó de toser se percató de que todas las miradas estaban sobre de ella, excepto la de Amy, que iba conduciendo.

- No se preocupen. – Respondió la coneja tratando de sonar animada. – Probablemente me resfrié, es todo.

Sin embargo, su semblante era deplorable. Sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre, sus labios estaban resecos y su respiración era entrecortada. Vanilla se quitó los guantes y le tocó las mejillas.

- Tienes fiebre, hija… Debemos llevarte a un hospital.

- ¡Te dije que no tengo nada, mamá! – Exclamó ella sacudiendo violentamente la mano de su madre y sobresaltando a todos.

Fue entonces que Charmy se percató de que el vendaje de su brazo se había manchado de sangre. Subió la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada consternada de Tails, que le comprobaba que ambos estaban pensando lo mismo.

- Esto debe ser por la mordedura de ese alien. – Dijo el abejorro. – Debemos revisarte cuanto antes.

- ¿¡Me quieren dejar en paz! – Gritó Cream. - ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!

De pronto se vio un destello rojo y se escuchó un estruendo. Acto seguido, un árbol de gran tamaño cayó sobre la carretera. Amy pisó los frenos con toda su fuerza. La flota-van se derrapó por la carretera y se detuvo a unos centímetros del árbol. Inmediatamente después, saltaron tres aliens con esas extrañas armas y se pusieron frente al vehículo.

- ¡Es una emboscada! – Exclamó Sonic.

- ¡Tú quédate adentro Cream! – Ordenó Vanilla.

Todos los demás salieron del vehículo y se pusieron en guardia. Sin embargo los aliens no los atacaron.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieren, cabezas huecas? – Exclamó Knuckles. – Si no nos van a atacar, háganse a un lado y déjennos pasar.

- No se impacienten tanto, mobianos. – Se escuchó una horripilante voz grave y hueca. De pronto, por detrás de los monstruos apareció flotando otro alien que ellos nunca habían visto. Era pequeño, morado, tenía seis tentáculos y un solo ojo color amarillo con la pupila alargada.

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Dijo Sonic.

- Mi nombre es Black Doom. Soy el líder de los Black Arms, las tropas que el día de hoy invadieron su ciudad.

- ¿Tú eres su líder? – Preguntó Knuckles con incredulidad. – No te ves peligroso. Para mí no eres más que un pequeño calamar flotante.

El alien soltó una leve risa. – Se equivocan, éste solo es mi ojo. Pero no estoy aquí para discutir mi aspecto físico.

- ¿Entonces qué quieres? – Preguntó Espio.

- Vengo a recoger algo que me pertenece…

Y diciendo esto, su ojo emitió un extraño brillo amarillo. Un segundo después se abrió la puerta del vehículo y Cream descendió de él. Tenía las orejas caídas sobre su cara y no se podían ver sus ojos.

- ¡Cream! – Exclamó Vector acercándose a ella. – ¡Te dijo tu mamá que no bajaras del…!

Pero Vector no pudo terminar la oración porque Cream lo tomó por el brazo con un movimiento fugaz, lo dejó tirado en el piso.

- ¿¡Cream, que estás haciendo! – Exclamó Vanilla con horror.

- ¡Chao chao! – Exclamó Cheese volando hacia ella, pero Cream le dio un fuerte golpe con el dorso de la mano como espantando una mosca. El pequeño chao voló por los aires y se hubiera estrellado contra un árbol si Espio no lo hubiera atrapado.

Cream caminó con toda tranquilidad hacia donde estaban los aliens. Todos estaban tan aturdidos que nadie intentó detenerla. Una vez que llegó al lado del ojo de Black Doom, se volteó hacia su familia y amigos. Por fin sus orejas descubrieron su rostro y todos vieron horrorizados como sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color rojo carmín y su boca formaba una retorcida sonrisa llena de crueldad.

- ¿¡Que le hicieron a mi hija, malditos monstruos! – Chilló Vanilla.

- Lo mismo que haremos eventualmente con todos ustedes. – Respondió Cream con maldad. – Ahora debemos irnos a buscar ciertas Esmeraldas.

- ¿Así que están tras las Esmeraldas Caos? – Dijo Sonic. – ¡Pues no les permitiremos que se les acerquen!

Cream rió con malicia. – Como si unos débiles descendientes de Ooxkab pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo.

Knuckles se sorprendió mucho al oír el nombre de su dios. ¿Cómo era posible que ellos lo supieran?

- ¡Cream, espera! – Exclamó Tails acercándosele a Cream. – ¡No debes dejar que te controlen esos monstruos!

El zorro puso su mano sobre el hombro de Cream, pero ella de inmediato le tomó la mano y le dio un fuerte codazo en el abdomen. Luego se volteó y le dio una patada en la cara que lo tiró al suelo.

- Ella ahora nos pertenece. – Dijo Black Doom con calma. – Es inútil tratar de razonar con ella. Pero no se preocupen, a su debido tiempo todos compartirán su suerte.

Después, uno de los aliens lanzó una esfera al suelo, la cual estalló generando un destello y un ruido tan fuertes, que no les permitieron ver ni oír nada. Cuando éste se disipó, los aliens y Cream habían desaparecido.

- ¡NOOO! ¡CREAM! – Vanilla rompió en gritos histéricos. Vector, Espio, Amy y Cheese corrieron a tratar de consolarla.

- ¡Maldita sea! – Gritó Knuckles dándole un puñetazo al árbol que bloqueaba el camino y partiéndolo por la mitad. Luego lo lanzó a un lado de la carretera.

Sonic, Chris y Charmy miraban el cielo con mucha rabia y angustia. Después de unos minutos, Vanilla por fin logró calmarse un poco. Vector y Espio la llevaron casi cargando hacia donde estaban los demás.

- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Dijo Chris.

- ¡Tenemos que seguirlos! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- ¿Cómo?, si no tenemos idea a donde se fueron. – Razonó Amy.

- Si la tenemos. – Murmuró Tails acercándose a ellos por primera vez desde que los aliens se habían ido. Su expresión, aparte de preocupación, estaba cargada de culpabilidad.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dijo Chris.

- Cuando me acerqué a ella le puse un pequeño transmisor. Con uno de mis radares podremos localizarla.

- ¡Muy bien pensado, amigo! – Exclamó Sonic.

- Pero de nada va a servir que vayamos tras ella si no sabemos cómo regresarla a la normalidad. – Continuó Tails. Luego sacó de su chamarra la venda ensangrentada de Cream, la cual había logrado quitarle cuando ella lo golpeó. – Primero tengo que ir a mi laboratorio y analizar esta sangre. Si hay una forma de revertir lo que sea que le hayan hecho, tengan por seguro que la encontraré. – Agregó Tails apretando su puño con rabia.

- En ese caso debemos ir a tu casa de inmediato. – Dijo Chris. – Yo te puedo ayudar a analizar esa sangre.

- También debemos asegurarnos de que esos monstruos no obtengan las Esmeraldas Caos. – Dijo Tails. – En mi hangar tengo un nuevo buscador de Esmeraldas. Hay que ir por él y usarlo para encontrarlas antes que ellos.

- Muy bien, entonces no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo Amy. – Todos a bordo.

Todos subieron a la flota-van y en cuestión de segundos, se encontraban de nuevo en camino, yendo a toda velocidad.

* * *

Sonic el Erizo y sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más había presenciado el altercado agazapado entre la maleza. Una vez que el vehículo se perdió de vista, Metal Sonic salió de su escondite.

"Así que ese es el líder de los invasores," reflexionó el robot. No se veía imponente, pero no cabía duda de que tenía mucho poder sobre sus tropas. Metal Sonic decidió que le convenía más tenerlo como aliado que como enemigo.

Después caviló sobre lo que acababa de ver. Sonic y sus amigos acababan de perder a una de los suyos. De seguro se encontrarían muy débiles anímicamente y eso podría beneficiarlo… pero primero debía encontrar esas Esmeraldas Caos y formular la alianza con ese tal Black Doom. Metal Sonic notó que ese sujeto al parecer no conocía la identidad de Sonic. "El placer de destruirlo va a ser para mí," pensó. El robot se aferró a ese pensamiento mientras encendía su propulsor y emprendía el vuelo rumbo a la casa de Miles Prower para obtener ese buscador de Esmeraldas Caos.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Estoy cansado… muy cansado… pero muy contento. Por fin me pude poner las pilas y terminar este capítulo de una vez por todas. Este capítulo tuvo más acción que los anteriores (y aunque suene raro, escribir escenas de acción es casi tan cansado como vivirlas.) También estoy contento porque hemos llegado a un punto clave de la historia. Varias cosas que pasan en este capítulo ya las tenía visualizadas hace mucho tiempo, y por fin verlas plasmadas me llena de satisfacción.

Por fin comenzamos a ver como las grandes fuerzas de la historia se ponen en movimiento. En esta ocasión pasaron muchas cosas importantes. Metal Sonic descubrió su identidad, Eggman y Bokkun se reconciliaron, Vanilla se dio cuenta de que no sabe pelear (honestamente no podía haber pasado otra cosa), el conflicto entre Tails y Charmy al fin explotó… ¿Qué es lo que planean los Black Arms? ¿Seguirá Shadow el camino del bien o del mal? ¿Qué va a hacer Eggman con su flota? ¿Quién se apoderará de las Esmeraldas Caos? Y lo más importante de todo: ¿Qué va a pasar con Cream? Todas sus respuestas vendrán en los siguientes capítulos, y les prometo que se va a poner aun más interesante.

Por cierto, en algún momento del capítulo metí un breve cameo de los personajes de mi buen amigo Master the Hedgehog (no les diré donde, pero no es difícil encontrarlo). ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, amigo!

Cuídense mucho y sean felices.

¡Saludos!


	14. El Rescate

**CAPITULO XIV**

**EL RESCATE**

Utilizar el Control Caos con una Esmeralda Caos verdadera era algo muy diferente de hacerlo con una falsa. Aquello le daba una sensación de total control sobre el tiempo y el espacio al que quería transportarse. Después de hacerlo, Shadow apareció en un claro del bosque cercano a Westopolis.

Shadow se había sorprendido bastante de encontrarse con Sonic y a los demás tan pronto. El erizo negro aun no sabía lo que tenía que hacer o qué pensar acerca de esas criaturas, sin embargo si ese tal Black Doom de verdad sabía sobre su pasado, era necesario seguirle el juego por un tiempo.

De pronto, mientras caminaba por el bosque, el cielo se puso rojo de nuevo y debajo de sus pies apareció un círculo de luz roja. Después, desapareció todo a su alrededor, incluyendo el cielo y el piso. Shadow se preparó para atacar a lo que fuera que estuviera causando eso hasta que de pronto apareció Black Doom frente a él.

- Felicitaciones Shadow. – Dijo el alienígena. – Conseguiste dos Esmeraldas Caos en tan solo un día. Creo que es prudente darte un premio.

- ¿Me vas a decir quién soy?

- No tan rápido querido amigo. Aun te faltan cinco Esmeraldas… pero creo que puedo darte un adelanto. Mira.

Shadow volteó hacia atrás y descubrió que no se encontraba en el total vacío. A unos metros de donde estaban, pudo ver aquella nave espacial que tanto había figurado en sus sueños. De igual forma se vio a sí mismo corriendo de la mano de aquella niña rubia y detrás de ellos el contingente de tropas.

- Ese eres tú, Shadow. – Dijo Black Doom.

- Eso podría haberlo adivinado sin problema. – Espetó Shadow.

- ¿Y sabes quiénes son ellos o por qué los están persiguiendo?

Shadow se quedó en silencio.

- Este lugar es la Colonia Espacial ARK y esto que estás viendo ocurrió hace más de cien años.

- ¿¡Cien años! ¿Pero cómo puede ser?

- Te habrás dado cuenta de que tu cuerpo envejece a una velocidad casi imperceptible. Además de eso, el planeta que ves al fondo es la Tierra, y está en otra dimensión en donde el tiempo transcurre más rápido.

- ¿Y quiénes son ellos?

- Ellos son los humanos que los persiguieron y los cazaron como animales. Ellos asesinaron a tus amigos y a ti te dieron por muerto. Con la ayuda de las Esmeraldas Caos, podremos vengarnos de ellos.

- ¿Ella es María? – Preguntó Shadow lentamente. Black Doom rió por lo bajo.

- Bien dicen que lo bien aprendido no se olvida.

- Solo recuerdo su nombre. ¿Quién es ella?

- Eso lo sabrás en otro momento.

De pronto la escena se desvaneció y ambos se encontraron de vuelta en el bosque. Black Doom había vuelto a ser un holograma creado por su ojo flotante.

- Por lo pronto necesito que busques las otras Esmeraldas Caos. Si te necesito te buscaré. Hasta entonces.

El ojo se escapó volando mientras varias explosiones pequeñas lo cubrieron todo con polvo, impidiéndole a Shadow ver hacia donde se había ido.

- ¿Por qué diablos debe hacer eso siempre? – Refunfuñó Shadow.

Así que era cierto. Aquellos soldados habían matado a María y a sus otros amigos, quienesquiera fueran ellos. Sin saber por qué, una gran rabia se apoderó de Shadow. Algo de razón tenía Black Doom, y era que si él era capaz de recordar a María, ella debió haber sido muy importante para él, por lo tanto tenía que encontrar a los responsables de su muerte y hacerles pagar.

* * *

El camino de regreso después de la emboscada fue muy tortuoso para todos. Después de lo que había pasado nadie se sentía con ánimos de hablar. Vector llevaba abrazada a Vanilla, quien tenía la mirada ausente y de repente ahogaba uno que otro suspiro. Sonic, Knuckles, Espio y Chris tenían un gesto entre serio y pensativo. Amy, Charmy y Tails por su parte reflejaban una enorme preocupación, y en el caso de los últimos dos, ésta iba mezclada con una buena dosis de arrepentimiento.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando por fin tomaron el bulevar de entrada a Angel City. Pronto vieron un letrero que señalaba que la desviación hacia Seaside Hill estaba a dos kilómetros.

- Debemos pasar a mi taller para tomar el buscador de Esmeraldas y planear nuestro siguiente paso. – Dijo Tails con voz algo ronca por no hablar. Un fuerte dolor en su mandíbula le reveló que había estado apretando los dientes sin darse cuenta.

De pronto sonó el teléfono de Amy. Era Sarah.

- ¡Amy, por fin te puedo localizar! ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! – Se escuchaba trastornada. - ¿Están todos bien?

Amy sintió un nudo en el estómago. – Todos estamos con vida… pero tuvimos un serio problema.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

- Cream fue secuestrada… por decirlo así.

- ¡Cielo santo! ¿Cómo pasó?

- Después te cuento los detalles. Por lo pronto iremos a la casa de Tails a ver qué haremos después.

- ¡Vamos para allá!

- Te lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Lo que sí te pido es que me cubras en el trabajo. Esto es mucho más importante.

- No te preocupes Amy, yo le explico al jefe. Y si necesitan algo, no duden en llamarnos. Y no te preocupes por la flota-van, luego me la devuelves.

- Gracias Sarah, nos vemos.

Un par de minutos después tomaron la desviación y se dirigieron hacia la playa. Al dar la vuelta y rodear un risco, por fin divisaron la casa. Todas las luces se encontraban apagadas. De pronto les llamó la atención un leve destello desde dentro. La luz de la luna alumbraba la fachada de la casa y al acercarse notaron que una de las ventanas estaba rota.

- ¡De prisa Amy! – Dijo Tails. – Algo no anda bien…

Amy aceleró y en menos de dos minutos estaban frente a la casa. Efectivamente una de las ventanas estaba rota y la puerta peatonal que daba al hangar estaba vencida de sus goznes. Amy se estacionó de prisa y todos bajaron corriendo y entraron al hangar.

Tails prendió la luz y su alma se le fue a los pies. Una de las lámparas estaba rota, el X-Tornado tenía una gran abolladura y la compuerta del motor estaba abierta. Su mesa de trabajo estaba volteada y sus herramientas estaban desperdigadas por todo el piso. La maceta que contenía la flor blanca también estaba volteada en el piso.

Tails corrió a recoger la flor, seguido por los demás y suspiró con algo de alivio al ver que estaba completa y en buen estado. Al enderezarla de nuevo, volvió a ver un destello que provino de atrás del X-Tornado. Al acercarse pudieron ver que los chispazos venían de algo parecido a una bola de bolos.

- ¡Omochao! – Exclamó Tails horrorizado.

El pequeño robot tenía un estado deplorable. Uno de sus brazos estaba unido a su cuerpo solo por un par de cables, uno de sus ojos estaba roto, al igual que su hélice y tenía un agujero en el pecho de donde provenían las chispas. Al momento de que Tails lo levantara, el robot se movió ligeramente.

- ¡Mira, está consciente! – Exclamó Sonic.

- ¿Qué te pasó amigo? – Inquirió Tails. – ¿Quién te hizo esto?

De la bocina de Omochao comenzó a escucharse estática y en un volumen apenas audible, la voz del robot.

- El… doble… caja… toma… ave…

- Parece que su sector de habla se averió. – Dijo Chris.

- Hay otra forma de averiguarlo. – Dijo Tails caminando hacia su mesa. – No te preocupes amigo, te voy a reparar. Necesito que alguien levante esto.

Knuckles y Vector pusieron de pie la mesa de trabajo y los demás ayudaron a levantar las herramientas. Amy recogió la flor con mucho cuidado y la puso junto a la ventana. Tails de inmediato puso a Omochao sobre la mesa, le abrió un panel que tenía en la espalda y comenzó a conectar y desconectar cables y partes metálicas.

- Resiste amigo… - Dijo el zorro distraídamente. – No te quiero perder a ti también…

Después de unos minutos de reparar al robot, Tails conectó un aparato parecido a una lámpara de mano a un cable en la espalda de Omochao. De inmediato, el artefacto se encendió y Tails proyectó la luz hacia la pared.

- Apaguen la luz por favor.

Sonic hizo lo que le pidió y todos pudieron ver con mayor claridad la proyección. Era una grabación del hangar de Tails hecha en modo visión nocturna. Todo estaba tranquilo. De unas pequeñas bocinas integradas en el aparato proyector solo se escuchaba el leve sonido de la hélice de Omochao. De pronto se vio un destello a la derecha de la cámara y se oyó un golpe proveniente de la puerta.

- ¿¡Quien anda ahí! – Exclamó Omochao.

La cámara se volvió de prisa y de inmediato se topó con un gran destello de luz. Omochao desactivó su visión nocturna y usando su sistema de electroimanes, le lanzó un martillo a gran velocidad, sin embargo su oponente fue más rápido y el martillo fue a dar contra la ventana, que se hizo añicos al instante. Se escuchó otro ruido y Omochao se dio la vuelta de inmediato, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el intruso le dio un fuerte golpe. Todos vieron como el hangar giraba descontroladamente hasta que la cámara se estrelló contra una pared. Después solo vieron estática.

Todos permanecieron sin inmutarse durante unos instantes. Espio fue el primero que rompió el silencio.

- ¿Puedes regresar el video hasta justo antes de que ataquen a Omochao?

Tails retrocedió hasta el momento en que se rompió la ventana. Se escuchó el otro ruido y en un breve instante, el atacante estaba frente a la cámara.

- ¡Ahí!

Tails pausó el video. La imagen era muy borrosa y aunado a la oscuridad del hangar, no pudieron distinguir más que una sombra difuminada, sin embargo, había algo que si se veía con claridad. Un ojo rojo y brillante.

- Ese ojo… - Dijo Chris haciendo memoria. – Ese sujeto también apareció en mi sueño. Estaba parado sobre una colina observando la destrucción de Westopolis.

- ¿Creen que sea uno de esos aliens? – Preguntó Amy.

- Es posible. – Dijo Sonic pensativo. – Aunque hay algo que no me cuadra… Por lo que pudimos ver, esos aliens siempre andan en grupos grandes. Se me hace extraño que hayan mandado a uno solo a atacar este lugar.

- Puede que sea Shadow. – Sugirió Vector.

- Lo dudo. – Dijo Chris. – Shadow es un poco más bajo que este intruso… además estoy seguro de que no fue a él a quien vi en mi sueño. Era alguien más.

- ¿Y qué habrá sido lo que quería? – Preguntó Knuckles.

De pronto vino a la mente de Tails la imagen de Cream poseída por esos monstruos y el recuerdo de aquella voz cruel tan ajena a ella. "Ahora debemos irnos a buscar ciertas Esmeraldas."

- ¡Ay no…! – Exclamó Tails experimentando una aguda punzada en el estómago.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – Preguntó Sonic. Tails no contestó y se limitó a correr hacia el X-Tornado y revisar dentro de la compuerta que ya se encontraba abierta. Después de unos segundos, el zorro gritó con furia:

- ¡NOOO!

- ¿¡Qué sucede! – Preguntó Knuckles. Todos corrieron hacia Tails.

- Ya sé a qué vino ese intruso. – Anunció el zorro con rabia contenida. – Se llevó mi buscador de Esmeraldas Caos.

- ¿¡QUE! – Exclamaron todos.

- ¡Ahora sí estoy seguro de que fueron esos monstruos! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- No lo creo… - Dijo Tails. – No tenían forma de saber que yo tenía un aparato así.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Protestó el equidna. – ¡Cream mencionó que estaban tras las Esmeraldas Caos! ¡Seguramente ella les dijo que tú tenías el buscador!

Al escuchar el nombre de Cream, Vanilla tuvo un espasmo involuntario.

- Yo nunca le dije a ella. – Replicó Tails sin aparente emoción en la voz. Era evidente que su cerebro estaba trabajando a toda velocidad. – Pensaba guardarlo como una sorpresa para todos ustedes… pero yo lo mencioné después de que Cream se fue… entones debe haber habido alguien escondido escuchando esa conversación.

- No creo que hayan dejado oculto a uno de los aliens. – Dijo Vector. – Parece que la discreción no es su especialidad.

- ¿Entonces quién fue? – Preguntó Amy.

- ¿Eggman tal vez? – Sugirió Knuckles.

- Es posible. – Dijo Espio. – Pero no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Lo único de lo que podemos estar seguros es que quien haya sido no tiene buenas intenciones.

- Entonces solo nos queda algo por hacer. – Dijo Sonic. – Encontrar las Esmeraldas antes que ellos.

- ¿Pero tenemos que encontrar a Cream? – Dijo Vanilla con voz llorosa.

- ¡Chao chao! – Dijo Cheese con tristeza.

- Debemos separarnos. – Dijo Chris. – Pero antes tenemos que encontrar una forma de regresar a Cream a la normalidad, y hasta ahora no tenemos idea cuál es el punto débil de esos aliens.

Después de un segundo Charmy dio un respingo.

- ¡Creo que yo lo sé!

Todos lo miraron con sorpresa, menos Tails que lo hizo con alegría.

- ¡Electricidad!

Ahora los miraron a los dos.

- ¿Quieren explicarse? – Inquirió Vector.

- Cuando estábamos en esa bodega, el alien que… mordió a Cream trató de atacarnos a nosotros también. – Comenzó Tails.

- Pero entonces logramos engañarlo y se electrocutó con una caja de fusibles. – Interrumpió Charmy. A Tails no le pareció, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. – El monstruo se hizo puré en un instante.

- Que interesante. – Comentó Chris. – Podemos hacer una pistola de electricidad.

- Creo que tengo una por ahí. – Dijo Tails entusiasmado. – Solo tenemos que…

- ¡Esperen, esperen! – Ordenó Vanilla. - ¿Estoy escuchando bien? ¿Acaso están planeando electrocutar a mi hija?

- ¡Chao chao chao! – Protestó Cheese.

- Desde luego que no. – Dijo Chris tranquilizadoramente. – Vamos a ajustar los niveles para que no lleguen a hacerle daño a Cream… solo espero que sea suficiente para neutralizar a lo que sea que la esté controlando.

- ¡Hay una forma de saberlo! – Exclamó Tails. Después extrajo de la bolsa de su chamarra la venda ensangrentada que le quitó a Cream. Luego corrió hacia una repisa y regresó con un pesado microscopio y algunos instrumentos. De inmediato puso un poco de la sangre en un cristal de observación y comenzó a analizarla. Después de unos momentos dijo: – Es justo lo que había imaginado… miren.

Tails desconectó el proyector de la espalda de Omochao y lo conectó al microscopio. Todos vieron las células sanguíneas de Cream, las cuales estaban cubiertas por una especie de mucosa verde.

- Ese debe ser el parásito que la está controlando. Ahora vamos a ver cómo reacciona ante la electricidad. – Tails regresó a la repisa y trajo un generador, el cual conectó a un artefacto parecido a un lápiz, pero con punta metálica y un botón en un costado. – Supuestamente una descarga de cien miliamperios es suficiente para causar la muerte. Vamos a probar con la mitad.

Tails ajustó unas perillas en el generador y tomó el artefacto puntiagudo. Luego lo acercó a la muestra de sangre y presionó el botón. Un destello cayó sobre el microscopio y todos vieron como se sacudieron las células en la proyección. La mucosa verde se debilitó y se despegó ligeramente, pero un instante después regresó a como estaba.

- No funcionó. – Dijo Amy consternada.

- Tendremos que subir la intensidad. – Dijo Tails preocupado. – Probemos con setenta y cinco.

Tails volvió a acomodar los niveles y repitió el procedimiento. En esta ocasión, las células se sacudieron más violentamente. Después de unos instantes de agonía, la mucosa verde se despegó de las células y se desintegró por completo. Sin embargo, algunas de las células sanguíneas también se rompieron.

- ¡Bien, ha funcionado! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- ¿Pero eso no se acerca mucho al límite? – Preguntó Vector.

Tails no respondió y solo miró a Chris, lleno de duda.

- Es cierto. – Dijo el muchacho. – Pero no tenemos alternativa. Cream es una chica fuerte y confío en que podrá soportarlo.

- Ahora hay que encontrarla. – Dijo Tails yendo nuevamente hacia su repisa. Después de rebuscar un poco, encontró lo que buscaba: Un aparato pequeño parecido a un teléfono celular, pero con una pantalla verde y cuadriculada. Tails le puso un par de baterías y lo encendió. De inmediato apareció un mapa de Mobius y un puntito brillante al oeste de Angel City.

- Qué extraño… - Dijo Tails.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Cream parece estar en la zona de Cryptic Castle.

- ¿Cryptic Castle? – Preguntó Amy. – Pero ¿qué no estaba abandonado?

- Puede que los aliens hayan aprovechado eso y lo estén usando como base. – Dijo Espio. – O tal vez ahí esté una de las Esmeraldas Caos.

- ¡Entonces está decidido! – Exclamó Charmy. – Yo iré tras Cream y ustedes vayan a buscar las Esmeraldas.

- Ni lo sueñes, yo también iré a buscar a Cream. – Atajó Tails.

- No lo creo. – Replicó Charmy con desdén. – Yo soy lo suficientemente capaz de rescatarla solo. No te necesito.

- Escúchame bien mentecato. – Dijo Tails perdiendo la paciencia. – Lo que le pasó a Cream fue nuestra culpa, así que es responsabilidad de los dos ir a rescatarla.

- ¿Cómo que fue su culpa? – Exclamó Vanilla.

La furia de ambos desapareció y la vergüenza volvió a tomar control de sus emociones. Después de unos momentos, Charmy dijo.

- Él tiene razón… cuando fuimos a esa bodega, Cream se enojó con nosotros porque nos estábamos peleando… y por eso fue a investigar sola y entonces…

Charmy no pudo terminar la oración ni tampoco Tails. Vanilla volvió a romper en sollozos y se refugió en los brazos de Vector, quien, junto con Cheese, trató de consolarla. Tails nunca se había sentido tan miserable en su vida, y las miradas de sorpresa y algo de decepción de sus amigos ciertamente no ayudaban. Tails miró de reojo a Charmy y por su mirada comprobó que se sentía igual.

- Lo siento mucho. – Murmuró el zorro sin atreverse a mirar a sus amigos.

- Yo también lo siento. – Secundó Charmy.

- Por eso prometo que traeremos de vuelta a Cream sana y salva.

Durante unos instantes nadie dijo nada, hasta que Vector rompió el silencio.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo también iré con ustedes.

- ¿Cómo? – Se sorprendieron Tails y Charmy.

- Cream es mi hijastra y también es mi responsabilidad… además alguien debe evitar que se saquen los ojos entre ustedes.

Ambos volvieron a mirar hacia el piso.

- De acuerdo, entonces está arreglado. – Dijo Amy. – Debemos dormir un poco porque mañana será un día muy difícil.

- Pero antes que nada… - Dijo Sonic con seriedad mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta que se puso frente a Tails y Charmy. – Hagan las paces.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Charmy con sorpresa.

- Pero Sonic…

- ¡Ahora!

Tails le tenía demasiado respeto a Sonic como para contradecirlo, así que con mucha lentitud le extendió la mano a Charmy. El abejorro ignoró el gesto.

- Charmy… - Refunfuñó Vector.

Lentamente ambos se dieron la mano casi evitando tocarse.

- Mírense a los ojos. – Dijo Sonic.

Ambos entrelazaron miradas durante unos instantes. Ciertamente ninguno tenía deseos de ceder, pero con tal de rescatar a Cream, el sacrificio valía la pena. Después de un momento se soltaron.

- Acomódense donde quieran, están en su casa. – Dijo Tails con mucho cansancio. – Yo me quedaré un rato reparando a Omochao y preparando la pistola de electricidad.

- Está bien amigo, no te tardes mucho. – Dijo Sonic.

- Yo debo irme a Angel Island a ver si la Esmeralda Maestra está a salvo y aplicarle la protección necesaria para cuando me vaya. Los veré aquí a primera hora mañana. – Dijo Knuckles dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Momentos después todos los demás entraron a la casa. Tails caminó hacia su mesa de trabajo y comenzó a soldar las partes rotas de Omochao. El pequeño robot estaba muy dañado, pero afortunadamente no era nada que no pudiera repararse. Una vez que pusiera en orden todos los circuitos, comenzó a armar la pistola. Tails se sentía muy cansado, pero necesitaba tener las manos ocupadas. De esa manera podía mitigar un poco el peso que sentía en el pecho. Ahora que creían que las cosas iban a estar tranquilas después de la tremenda semana que tuvieron con los ataques a la planta de energía y al casino… y tenía que pasar esto. Tenían que llegar unos aliens idiotas a atacarlos. Tenían que asaltar su casa y dañar a su robot. Y de todas las personas a quien pudieron haberse llevado, tuvo que haber sido ella.

En su cabeza no dejaba de resonar esa voz malvada, ni dejaban de destellar esos ojos rojos. Tails terminó de sellar la última pieza de la pistola, la tomó en sus manos y sintió un escalofrío. Iba a tener que lastimarla… y era posible que muriera. Sus ojos, a punto de inundarse de lágrimas, se desviaron hacia la flor. "_Está sucediendo otra vez."_ En su mente se formó una escena en la que él estaba sentado en la cabina del Blue Typhoon y su mano oprimía ese botón. El cañón disparaba un terrible rayo de luz que se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra ese cuerpo celeste. Luego una luz blanca lo inundaba todo, y a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Cream… "Adiós Tails."

Para entonces ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. – No quiero que pase… – murmuró entre el llanto. – Por favor… no quiero que pase…

- No debes dejar que la desesperación se apodere de ti.

Tails volteó sobresaltado. Sonic se dirigía hacia él con gesto serio. Tails rápidamente trató de limpiarse las lágrimas.

- Sonic… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sé lo que debes estar sintiendo. – Continuó el erizo. – Pero debes tratar de mantenerte positivo. Ya verás que todo va a salir bien.

Las lágrimas volvieron a poblar los ojos de Tails.

- Tengo miedo Sonic… No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo de…

Pero su cerebro no le permitió terminar la frase. Como si el hecho de decirlo fuera a hacerlo realidad. Sonic permaneció un instante sin moverse y luego caminó hacia Tails y puso la mano en su hombro.

- Recuerdo el día que te di esa semilla… – Dijo Sonic con melancolía. – Yo sé que me odiaste en ese momento.

- ¿Odiarte? – Se extrañó Tails. - ¿Por qué te iba a odiar, Sonic? Tú no la mataste.

- Yo fui la bala del cañón, ¿recuerdas?

Tails se hundió aun más en su asiento.

-Es cierto… pero no lo hiciste a propósito. Sé que tú querías salvarla al igual que yo.

- Pero no pude hacerlo… traté de revivirla, pero lo único que obtuve fue esa semilla.

La tristeza invadió a Tails al recordar ese momento. Él y Sonic parados en el exterior del Blue Typhoon.

"_¿Por qué Sonic?"_

"_¡Creí que podías salvarla!"_

"_¡Confié en ti!"_

- Lamento mucho haberte fallado. – Dijo Sonic. – En ese momento estaba tan sobrecogido que no te lo pude decir… pero en verdad lo siento mucho.

Tails se puso de pie, abrazó a Sonic y escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro se puso a llorar de nuevo. A diferencia de aquella vez, Sonic no se quedó inmóvil, sino que correspondió el abrazo tratando de confortar a su mejor amigo… a su hermano pequeño.

Cuando Tails se calmó un poco, Sonic lo tomó por los hombros.

- Yo te fallé en esa ocasión, pero estoy convencido de que tú no le vas a fallar a Cream. Sé que vas a traerla sana y salva.

Lentamente una sonrisa de gratitud se dibujo en el rostro lloroso de Tails.

- Muchas gracias amigo.

- Ahora vámonos a dormir, que necesitamos toda la energía que se pueda.

- De acuerdo.

Y diciendo esto, los dos hermanos caminaron hacia la casa y dejaron el hangar en la penumbra.

* * *

Varios kilómetros al norte de Westopolis se elevaba una pequeña cordillera conocida como Devil's Peaks, ya que eran unas montañas muy escarpadas y altamente peligrosas incluso para los alpinistas experimentados. Eso hacía de ellas el escondite perfecto para los Black Arms, quienes montaron ahí su campamento.

Alrededor de la medianoche, en una pequeña explanada descendió una nave de tamaño mediano, de la cual bajaron Black Doom, seguido por dos de sus secuaces y al último Cream.

- Preparen los equipos de búsqueda. – Ordenó su líder. – Debemos encontrar las Esmeraldas Caos tan pronto como sea posible.

- Yo podría infiltrarme entre los habitantes y extraerles información. – Sugirió Cream.

- Es una buena idea. Debes irte cuanto antes. Pero primero me vas a decir todo lo que sabes sobre este planeta.

- Sí, mi señor.

De pronto se escuchó una alarma. Todos los soldados se pusieron en guardia. Black Doom se sorprendió.

- ¿Cómo pudieron encontrarnos tan rápido? – Exclamó con rabia. – ¿Cuantos enemigos nos atacan?

- Parece ser que es solo uno. – Dijo uno de los alienígenas hablando en su lengua.

- ¿Uno solo? ¿Será acaso un viajero perdido? – Se preguntó Cream.

- En ese caso éste será su último viaje. – Dijo Black Doom con maldad. - ¡Preparados!

En unos momentos apareció una figura que se acercaba caminando con paso lento pero decidido. No parecía alguien que estuviera perdido. Era un ser robótico color azul con picos en la cabeza y ojos rojos. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, varios de los Black Arms le cerraron el paso y le apuntaron con sus armas. El visitante se detuvo sin mayor aspaviento.

- Vengo a ver a su líder, deseo hablar con él.

- Ningún extraño habla con el gran Black Doom. – Gruñó con dificultad uno de los soldados.

- Tengo una proposición que hacerle, así que hablaré con él de una forma o de otra.

- ¡No te lo permitiremos! – Exclamó otro soldado lanzándose al ataque con una espada. El robot esquivó el ataque sin mayor problema y lanzó al soldado contra unas rocas. Todos los demás comenzaron a dispararle, pero el contrincante evadió todos los rayos con una velocidad sorprendente. De pronto tomó a uno de los soldados del cuello y lo lanzó contra otros dos, luego saltó hacia una de las rocas e impulsándose saltó sobre ellos y cayó a sus espaldas. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar, los neutralizó con una onda de choque. Al ver que sus compañeros estaban inconscientes, otro contingente más grande se acercó rápidamente para atacarlo.

- ¡ALTO! – Exclamó Black Doom levantando la mano.

Los soldados se detuvieron en seco y lo miraron con sorpresa.

- ¿Mi señor? – Preguntó uno de ellos.

- Escucharé lo que tiene que decir. – Dijo Black Doom. – Acércate extraño, pero te advierto que si intentas atacarme te destruiré sin piedad.

El robot se abrió paso tranquilamente entre la horda de sorprendidos soldados alienígenas y se detuvo a unos pasos de Black Doom. Era tan solo un poco más pequeño que él y se veía que era muy fuerte.

- Mi nombre es Black Doom y soy el líder de los Black Arms. ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Me llamo Metal Sonic. – Respondió el robot. – Soy el ser más poderoso de este planeta.

- No me digas… – Dijo Black Doom divertido. – ¿Y cuál es el ofrecimiento que venias a hacerme?

- Antes de eso dime qué es lo que quieren en este planeta.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Queremos conquistarlo y reclamarlo para nuestro pueblo. Después seguiremos con el resto del universo. Convertiremos a todo ser vivo en nuestro esclavo. ¿No es así? – Black Doom dijo volteando hacia la izquierda. En un segundo apareció Cream.

- Así es, mi señor.

Metal Sonic de inmediato preparó el arma de su brazo y le apuntó a la coneja.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Inquirió el robot.

- ¡Baja el arma ahora mismo! – Demandó Black Doom, luego se dirigió a Cream. – ¿Lo conoces?

- No tengo idea de quién sea.

- Ella no me conoce, pero yo a ella sí. – Dijo Metal Sonic. – Es amiga de Sonic el Erizo, aquel a quien he jurado destruir.

- Interesante. – Dijo Black Doom. – Pero como podrás ver, ella está bajo mi control, así que por tu bien, mas te vale no tocarla.

Metal Sonic guardó su arma.

- Así que Sonic el Erizo sigue vivo. – Dijo Black Doom. – Me pareció haberlo visto hace rato, pero ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conocí.

- ¿Cómo conoces a Sonic? – Preguntó Metal Sonic con sorpresa.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. Ahora dime lo que quieres.

- Quiero destruir a Sonic el Erizo y a mi creador, el Doctor Eggman, y quiero probar que soy el ser más fuerte de este planeta. – Exclamó Metal Sonic. – Escuché que estaban buscando las Esmeraldas Caos. ¿Se puede saber para qué las quieren?

Black Doom lo evaluó con la mirada. ¿Cómo era que sabía tanto sobre sus planes?

- Necesitamos su energía para activar un aparato que nos ayudará a conquistar el mundo. – Dijo cuidando de no revelar ningún detalle importante.

- En ese caso, yo puedo ayudarlos a encontrarlas. – Luego Metal Sonic sacó de uno de sus compartimentos el aparato que había robado de la casa de Miles Prower. – Este es un buscador de Esmeraldas Caos. Con este aparato no será difícil encontrarlas.

- Impresionante. – Dijo Black Doom con sinceridad. - ¿Y cuál es el truco? ¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros?

- Quiero gobernar este planeta. Y poder aniquilar a Sonic y a Eggman con mis propias manos. Ya que ustedes se van a quedar con el resto del universo, no creo que eso sea un precio muy alto.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que aceptaremos ese trato? – Dijo Black Doom después de unos segundos. – Dime por qué no habría de destruirte en este momento y tomar tu buscador de Esmeraldas.

Metal Sonic soltó una risita.

- No deberías subestimarme Black Doom. Es posible que haciendo uso de todo su poder logren destruirme, pero no me iría sin dar pelea. Eso que viste hace un momento es solo una pequeñísima muestra de lo que puedo hacer. Si decidieras pelear contra mí, tu ejército quedaría sumamente débil y no resistiría el ataque de Sonic y de las fuerzas de Mobius. Por el contrario, si nos unimos, ellos serán los que no tendrán ninguna oportunidad. – Metal Sonic hizo una pausa y luego concluyó. – Como verás, te conviene más tenerme como aliado que como enemigo.

Black Doom meditó durante unos instantes antes de dar su respuesta.

- Parece que tienes razón. Te aceptaré como mi aliado… pero debo advertirte que no tolero la traición. Si intentas hacer algo en mi contra, usaré todo mi poder para destruirte. – Sentenció Black Doom.

- Lo mismo digo… socio. – Respondió Metal Sonic con malicia extendiendo la mano. Después de un instante, Black Doom la estrechó. – Y para demostrarte que no pretendo nada en tu contra te diré un secreto. ¿Sabes de la existencia de las Esmeraldas Caos falsas?

- Esos Metarex fueron los que desarrollaron la tecnología. – Dijo Black Doom con cierto desdén. – Fue lo único útil que hicieron esos arbustos parlantes… otra civilización débil que se doblega ante nuestro poder.

- Si claro…el punto es que yo sé donde conseguir esa tecnología aquí en Mobius. Las Esmeraldas falsas no se acercan al poder de las verdaderas, pero eso no significa que no nos puedan ser de utilidad.

- ¿Y dónde lo podemos encontrar?

- El Dr. Eggman tiene el aparato guardado en su base en Cryptic Castle al sur de este lugar.

- Sería muy conveniente conseguirlo. – Dijo Black Doom, luego volteó a ver a Cream. – Tú irás a ese lugar con una de las tropas y traerás ese artefacto.

- Como ordene, mi señor. – Respondió ella.

- ¡Alisten una de las naves! – Ordenó Black Doom.

Tomó poco tiempo para que varios soldados prepararan el vehículo. Cuando todo estuvo listo, Cream comenzó a subir.

- ¡Espera! – Ordenó Black Doom.

Cuando Cream dio la vuelta, Black Doom le puso la mano en la cabeza.

- Deben pasar veinticuatro horas para que el parásito se asimile por completo. Hasta entonces no me puedo arriesgar a que recuerdes la ubicación de nuestra guarida.

Y diciendo esto, todo él comenzó a emitir un brillo rojo que se extendió hacia Cream. Los ojos de ella se pusieron en blanco y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. Un momento después, Black Doom retiró su mano y Cream cayó desmayada en el suelo de la nave.

- Deberá despertar en unos minutos. – Dijo Black Doom a los otros soldados. – Cuando lo haga recuérdenle la misión.

- Sí, mi señor. – Gruñó uno de los soldados.

Los motores de la nave se encendieron y ésta se elevó por los aires y desapareció detrás de las montañas.

- Ahora quiero que me cuentes todo lo que tenga que saber sobre este planeta y sobre nuestros enemigos. – Dijo Black Doom.

- Con mucho gusto. – Respondió Metal Sonic.

* * *

- ¿Están todos listos? – Dijo Amy.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ya todos excepto Chris se encontraban fuera de la casa de Tails después de haber desayunado unos deliciosos panqués que prepararon Amy y Vanilla, quien ya estaba un poco más animada de saber que al menos ya tenían un plan para rescatar a su hija… aunque la idea de tener que electrocutarla en el proceso no le gustaba nada.

- Ya casi. – Respondió Tails. – Le pedí a Chris que le hiciera los últimos ajustes a la pistola de electricidad.

- ¿Y por qué no nos vamos a llevar el X-Tornado? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Encontraremos las Esmeraldas Caos más rápido si nos separamos, por eso usaremos mejor las naves que Tails construyó cuando viajamos al espacio. – Dijo Sonic. – Claro, yo prefiero ir a pie.

- Usaremos nuestros comunicadores para mantenernos en contacto. – Dijo Tails. – Nosotros tres rescataremos a Cream lo más rápido posible y después los alcanzaremos.

- No se preocupen por nosotros. – Dijo Amy. – Ustedes concéntrense en salvar a Cream.

- ¿Segura que estarás bien, cariño? – Preguntó Vector a Vanilla.

- Descuida, ya aprendí mi lección. Me mantendré fuera del peligro, pero ellos necesitan a alguien que los cuide si algo pasa.

En ese momento Chris salió del hangar. – Ya está lista la pistola.

Vanilla tomó a Vector de las manos. – Por favor cuídense mucho.

- Descuida Vanilla. – Intervino Charmy. – Traeremos a Cream de vuelta y bien. Es una promesa.

- Y por favor… - Dijo Tails. – Discúlpanos por haber causado este desastre.

Vanilla les dirigió una mirada seria pero cálida a la vez. – Está bien, solo tráiganla a salvo… no sé qué haría sin ella…

- Chao chao… - Coincidió Cheese.

Chris se acercó a darle la pistola a Tails. – Ya está calibrada a la potencia necesaria. Tengan en cuenta que una vez que la disparen, toma un tiempo para volver a recargar, así que procuren no fallar. Una vez que esté lista, este foco se encenderá. – Dijo señalando un pequeño foco rojo arriba del arma.

- No fallaremos, muchacho. – Dijo Vector.

- Es hora de irnos. – Dijo Amy. – Debemos ir primero al cuartel de las Fuerzas Especiales. Ayer hablé con Rouge y la puse al tanto de la situación. Por desgracia no nos puede ayudar personalmente, pero nos puede prestar un radar experimental de energía Caos.

- Muy bien, ¡en marcha! – Exclamó Sonic. - ¡Buena suerte a todos!

Acto seguido, Espio, Chris y Knuckles subieron a una nave; Amy, Vanilla y Cheese a otra; Vector, Tails y Charmy a la tercera; y Sonic se quedó abajo. Un segundo después, cada quien partió en rumbos diferentes.

* * *

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – Preguntó el guardia de seguridad.

- Troy Delaney. – Respondió su interlocutor.

- Apunte sus datos aquí. – Dijo el guardia dándole un formulario. – Tiene que dejar todas sus pertenencias.

Delaney llenó el formulario y luego sacó su teléfono, llaves y billetera y los dejó en un contenedor de plástico. Después el guardia lo revisó con un detector de metales. Cuando lo pasó a la altura del pecho, el aparato emitió un pitido. Delaney abrió su abrigo y mostró una placa similar a las de la policía.

- Soy investigador privado.

- Tiene que dejar eso aquí, señor. No se permite ningún tipo de objeto metálico.

- De acuerdo… si esas son las reglas… - Dijo Delaney quitándose la placa y dejándola con el resto de sus cosas. El guardia entonces le dio un gafete de visitante.

- Acompáñeme por favor.

Delaney siguió al guardia al interior de la penitenciaría de máxima seguridad de Prison Island, el complejo carcelario más importante de Station Square. Después de caminar por un pasillo, salieron a uno de los patios, donde en ese momento los presidiarios se encontraban jugando basquetbol. Al fondo se alzaba imponentemente la construcción donde tenían a los presos, sin embargo, el guardia condujo a Delaney a un edificio lateral igual de adusto, pero más pequeño y menos resguardado. En el dintel de la puerta había un letrero que decía "Archivo".

Ambos hombres entraron al lugar y el guardia después de saludar a sus compañeros que cuidaban la puerta, se dirigió a una computadora que estaba sobre un escritorio.

- ¿Qué es lo que está buscando?

- Todos los documentos relacionados con las actividades en la Colonia Espacial ARK durante la dirección del Profesor Gerald Robotnik.

El guardia le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa.

- Esos archivos son muy viejos… además muchos de ellos se perdieron durante el incendio ocasionado por el Doctor Eggman.

- Lo que pueda encontrar me será de utilidad. – Dijo Delaney amablemente.

El guardia ni siquiera se molestó en buscar en la computadora. En vez de eso comenzó a caminar hacia una puerta al fondo del lugar.

- Venga por aquí.

El detective siguió al guardia por aquella puerta hacia un sótano pobremente iluminado e impregnado de olor a humedad y encierro. Aquel lugar estaba lleno de estanterías metálicas repletas de cajas polvosas, las cuales apenas dejaban un pequeño pasillo para caminar. El guardia condujo a Delaney hasta el fondo de la habitación y se detuvo frente a un estante cerrado con llave, después lo abrió y extrajo una caja de cartón considerablemente ligera.

- Casi no pesa. – Observó el detective.

- Le dije que casi todos los expedientes se quemaron en el incendio. – Explicó el guardia. – En el fondo hay una mesa donde los puede revisar.

Delaney extrajo algunos papeles y carpetas y comenzó a leer. Estaban numerados y ordenados por fecha y por el nombre del proyecto. Todos tenían hasta arriba el visto bueno de Gerald Robotnik. Delaney encontró cosas interesantes, pero de poca relevancia para su investigación, como un proyecto para desarrollar cultivos vegetales en el espacio, o la afectación de la ausencia de gravedad en ciertos animales. Había una extensa, aunque inconclusa investigación para encontrar la cura del Síndrome de Anoxia Pulmonar que sufría la nieta de Robotnik y el cual no le permitía a sus pulmones respirar el oxigeno de la atmósfera terrestre, impidiéndole bajar de la Estación Espacial ARK.

Al cabo de un rato de buscar sin éxito, Delaney se empezó a frustrar. Parecía que esos archivos se habían quemado después de todo. De pronto se encontró con algo que le llamó la atención: Un expediente rotulado "Proyecto Shadow". Lamentablemente muchas de las hojas estaban desparecidas y otras tantas estaban parcialmente quemadas. "Que mala suerte", pensó el detective, "ojalá encuentre algo útil."

A medida que fue leyendo lo que pudo, su interés se hizo mayor. Parecía ser que el objetivo del Profesor Robotnik era crear la 'Máxima Forma de Vida'. Un ser fuerte, resistente y muy poderoso que pudiera ayudar a la población de la Tierra en caso de alguna emergencia.

Inicialmente hubo varios intentos por engendrar esta criatura, pero todos fracasaron. Varias hojas faltaban en esa parte, y después se hablaba de unos extraños seres del espacio. Delaney pensó que se trataba de otro proyecto hasta que encontró una nota escrita a mano por el mismo Robotnik que decía: 'Nuestra suerte se ha visto beneficiada, la presencia de estos alienígenas será la piedra angular para el desarrollo del Proyecto Shadow. Nuestro objetivo está por cumplirse.'

Sin embargo parecía que eso no había ocurrido, ya que después de eso había algunos reportes que indicaban que las cosas habían fracasado. Luego otra nota de Robotnik: 'El experimento falló de nuevo. No entiendo qué pasa… parece que hay algo que nos falta. Tal vez necesitemos usar los genes de alguna otra especie. Pero ya lo intentamos con todo: aves, reptiles, mamíferos, peces, incluso insectos, pero nada. Black Doom dice que tal vez necesitemos una especie que no sea de la Tierra. Él cree saber cuál sería el candidato perfecto, pero que necesita viajar a otra dimensión.'

'Él dice que puede hacerlo con la ayuda de los equipos de ARK. Es muy probable que el gobierno cancele mi investigación por falta de resultados, así que ésta puede ser nuestra última opción, por lo que estoy dispuesto a todo. Debo de hacerlo por María, por Ivo y ahora por Abraham.'

- ¡Aquí está! – Exclamó Delaney. Esa era la primera vez que se mencionaba a Abraham Tower. Esto podía ser el elemento que vinculara a Grey con la ARK.

Después de eso venían solo otras dos hojas de notas. De acuerdo a la numeración, habían aproximadamente veinte hojas entre la que acababa de leer y la siguiente. Ésta decía: 'El experimento fue un éxito, pero ya no puedo seguir confiando en Black Doom. Parece que sus objetivos son muy diferentes a los míos. Por la forma en que habla, suena como si quisiera dominar la Tierra y no puedo permitirlo. Shadow aún está muy débil para pelear con ellos, así que tendré que usar al Biolagarto… Tanta fue mi obsesión por crear a la máxima forma de vida que defendiera la Tierra, que terminé aliándome con alguien que busca conquistarla… Pero voy a corregir mi error de una vez por todas.'

La última hoja contenía una sola anotación, la cual era de varios meses después: 'Acabo de recibir un comunicado del Comandante en Jefe de la G.U.N. en el que me exige que suspenda todos mis experimentos por considerarlos muy peligrosos para la seguridad de la nación. ¿Cómo se les puede ocurrir semejante disparate? Si lo que yo quiero es ayudar a la gente. Voy a solicitar una audiencia con ellos, pero por lo pronto no voy a suspender nada… solo espero que no hagan ninguna tontería. Después de lo que pasó con Ivo, no podría soportar perder a María o a Abraham.'

Con un dejo de tristeza, Delaney cerró el expediente. Ya sabía lo que había ocurrido después. Guardó todos los papeles en la caja, la regresó a su estante y fue a buscar al guardia.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen sobre la ARK?

- Así es señor, es todo.

- ¿Y sabe de otro lugar donde pueda encontrar información?

- Aquí es el único lugar.

- ¿Qué me dice de la misma ARK?

- Me parece que todos los archivos de la computadora se transcribieron en lo que encontró aquí.

- ¿Hay alguna forma de establecer una conexión con esa computadora?

- La ARK está abandonada desde el incidente con Shadow el Erizo hace setenta años y todas las conexiones se suspendieron.

- Ya veo… le agradezco su tiempo.

Quince minutos después, Delaney se encontraba en el ferri camino a tierra firme. Por todo lo que había descubierto, parecía que su teoría era cada vez más factible. Tower se encontraba en la ARK en el tiempo del Proyecto Shadow y debió conocer a esos aliens misteriosos de los que Delaney nunca había escuchado. ¿Robotnik habría logrado destruirlos o solo los había ahuyentado? Y de ser así, ¿sería posible que Grey hubiera encontrado la forma de contactar con ellos? ¿Y qué era lo que había pasado con el tal Ivo? Delaney supuso que debía tratarse del Doctor Eggman. Algo muy malo debió haberle pasado para que hubiera desaparecido por tanto tiempo y luego volviera siendo tan malvado. Pero eso no era la prioridad. Una vez que llegara a tierra, comenzaría a investigar la posibilidad de que Grey hubiera encontrado la forma de contactar a esos aliens.

* * *

El área de Cryptic Castle estaba muy lejos de la casa de Tails, por lo cual, llegar hasta allá les tomó a él, a Vector y a Charmy casi todo el día. Cerca de las seis de la tarde, mientras recorrían un lúgubre bosque, fue que pudieron ver un escarpado risco que se elevaba frente ellos, y en lo alto de él se erguía un imponente castillo. Para entonces, el sol estaba próximo a ocultarse y los rayos del atardecer combinados con las nubes de tormenta que sobrevolaban el lugar, le daban al cielo un matiz rojo sanguinolento, dándole el toque final al tenebroso y desalentador paisaje.

- ¿Qué no pudieron escoger un lugar más siniestro para esconderse? – Comentó Tails.

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? – Se burló Charmy.

- Ya veremos qué tan valiente eres cuando lleguemos a ese lugar.

- ¿Ya van a empezar otra vez? – Reclamó Vector. Después de eso, los tres siguieron callados.

Tails oprimió un botón de la consola, después se vio durante un instante una especie de campo eléctrico alrededor del vehículo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Vector.

- Le añadí a la nave un camuflaje óptico. – Dijo Tails. – No es perfecto, pero nos puede ayudar a acercarnos con mayor tranquilidad.

- De todos modos no te descuides. – Señaló Charmy. Tails no respondió.

La pequeña nave rodeó el risco lentamente y descendió con suavidad al lado del castillo. Tails sacó el rastreador, lo encendió y en la pantalla del aparato se dibujo la estructura del castillo. No era tan grande como parecía, pero sí lo suficiente como para albergar a una cantidad importante de aliens. El punto brillante que indicaba la posición de Cream estaba en el vestíbulo principal y se movía hacia los salones interiores.

- Debemos darnos prisa. – Dijo Tails mostrándoles el aparato. – Desde aquí podemos escabullirnos por uno de los ductos de desagüe y salir hacia el patio de armas. De ahí tenemos que encontrar la forma de abrir la puerta principal y seguir a Cream. El edificio principal tiene tres pisos y un total de cinco salones más varias salas pequeñas. Además está al fondo la torre del Conde. Es un edificio angosto pero alto y con otras tres salas.

- Recuerden que nuestro objetivo principal es rescatar a Cream, pero si, de paso podemos averiguar qué es lo que buscan e impedir que lo obtengan, también debemos hacerlo. – Dijo Vector.

- También tengan en cuenta que este lugar puede ser otra de las bases de Eggman, así que debemos estar alerta de sus trampas. – Agregó Charmy.

Tails sacó de un compartimento una pistola laser. - ¿Necesitan una?

- Traemos las nuestras, muchacho. – Dijo Vector mostrando una pistola normal.

- Muy bien amigos, ¡andando! – Concluyo Tails.

Los tres abandonaron la nave y caminaron a lo largo del muro exterior hasta llegar a la salida del desagüe. Con Vector a la cabeza, los tres se arrastraron por el angosto pasadizo. Después de unos minutos salieron por un hueco detrás de unas cajas de madera marcadas con el emblema de Eggman.

- Ahora si no cabe duda de quién controla el lugar. – Observó Charmy.

Con mucho sigilo caminaron cubriéndose entre cajas, tambos y pequeños cobertizos y llegaron a un lugar donde podían ver con claridad toda el área. Era un sitio bastante amplio patrullado por varios aliens con armas laser. Había a ambos lados una torre de vigilancia con una catapulta automática en el techo y estaban unidas por un puente de piedra que corría frente a la entrada principal al castillo, una puerta de madera enorme y evidentemente de gran peso atrancada con una enorme viga de acero.

- Debemos destruir esa puerta para entrar. – Dijo Vector. – Podemos usar esas catapultas. Ustedes dos vayan por la derecha y yo voy por la izquierda.

Los tres rodearon el cobertizo, pero cuando Vector pasó al lado de unos botes de metal, accidentalmente derribó uno con su cola causando un fuerte ruido.

- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó el cocodrilo. Los aliens que patrullaban la zona corrieron a ver qué ocurría y los descubrieron. De inmediato comenzaron a disparar.

- ¡Plan B! – Gritó Charmy.

- ¿Cuál es el plan B? – Dijo Tails.

- ¡Improvisa!

Los tres sacaron sus armas y también abrieron fuego. Lograron deshacerse del primer grupo de aliens, pero para entonces ya todos estaban alerta y se dirigían hacia ellos. Todos corrieron hacia las torres y pusieron en marcha las catapultas. En una pequeña pantalla apareció un mensaje que decía: "Preparando los sistemas".

- ¡Genial! – Exclamó Tails. – Si Eggman es tan inteligente, ¿cómo es que sus equipos tienen tantas fallas?

De pronto vieron a uno de los aliens correr por el piso de abajo en dirección contraria a la puerta y se acercó a una consola con un botón de emergencias.

- ¡Deténganlo! – Exclamó Vector. Los tres le dispararon, pero ninguno logró atinar. El alien oprimió el botón y el suelo comenzó a temblar. Aparentemente eso no era lo que ellos esperaban, ya que también se sorprendieron con lo que pasó. Después de unos segundos, cerca de la consola, el suelo se abrió y emergió un gigantesco esqueleto con un visor robótico en uno de los ojos. Mientras todos lo observaban con sorpresa, el esqueleto emitió un poderoso rugido y atacó al alien que oprimió el botón, lanzándolo contra una de las paredes. Los demás aliens comenzaron a dispararle, pero sus armas no le hicieron mucho daño. El esqueleto los pisoteaba, los aplastaba con los puños o los lanzaba con gran fuerza contra las paredes.

- Parece que esta cosa no distingue entre amigos y enemigos. – Observó Vector. – Cuando termine con ellos vendrá por nosotros, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

Y en efecto, el esqueleto acabó rápidamente con los aliens, dio un vistazo alrededor y los localizó con su visor. De inmediato comenzó a caminar hacia ellos.

- ¡Ya se! – Exclamó Charmy. - ¡Vector, distráelo un momento, mantenlo alejado del puente!

- ¡Entendido! – Dijo Vector y saltó del puente. – ¡Oye huesos, por acá!

- ¡Tails, ve hacia la otra catapulta y dirígela hacia el monstruo!

- De acuerdo. – Tails atravesó el puente y alistó la catapulta. - ¡Listo!

- ¡Vector, atráelo hacia el puente! – Gritó Charmy.

El cocodrilo lanzó una caja en dirección contraria para distraerlo y luego subió de prisa las escaleras. Una vez que estuvo a la mitad del puente comenzó a gritar: - ¡Hey, cabeza de chorlito, tengo algo para ti!

El esqueleto comenzó a caminar hacia el puente.

- ¡Tails, a mi señal! – Charmy esperó a que el monstruo se acercara un poco más al puente. - ¡AHORA!

Al mismo tiempo las dos catapultas dispararon su carga y dieron de lleno en la cabeza y pecho del esqueleto, el cual se comenzó a tambalear. Vector apenas pudo quitarse del camino a tiempo antes de que el esqueleto chocara contra el puente y cayera estruendosamente contra la puerta principal, destruyéndola y de paso haciéndose pedazos.

- ¡Bien hecho! – Exclamó Vector.

- Muy bien, ahora que ya nos invitaron a pasar, hay que darnos prisa. – Dijo Charmy.

Los tres corrieron dentro del castillo y atravesaron el largo vestíbulo, después pasaron otros dos salones un poco más pequeños. Todos estaban vacios.

- Cream está dos habitaciones hacia el fondo. – Dijo Tails. – Lo bueno es que no hay aliens aquí dentro.

Diciendo esto, abrieron una puerta y encontraron un cuarto de gran tamaño con una fuente en medio. Estaba repleto de aliens incluyendo dos de los gigantes, y al verlos comenzaron a caminar hacia ellos.

- Tenías que abrir tu bocota. – Se quejó Charmy.

De inmediato los tres se defendieron del ataque usando sus pistolas y a veces con golpes y patadas, sin embargo los atacantes eran muchos. De pronto, uno de los aliens gigantes le dio una patada a Tails, éste soltó su pistola de laser y al estrellarse contra la pared, se partió por la mitad. El alien lo tomó por el cuello y lo levantó. Fue cuando Tails se fijó en la lámpara de techo. Era un elegante candelabro, pero en vez de velas, estaba adaptado para focos. De pronto el alien lo soltó debido a los disparos de Vector y Charmy.

- ¡Charmy, dispárale a la fuente! ¡Haz que se riegue el agua por el piso!

Charmy y Vector dispararon una ronda de balas hacia la fuente hasta que quedó destruida y el piso estaba empapado.

- ¡Vamos hacia arriba! – Indicó Tails. Charmy entendió de inmediato su plan y entre los dos cargaron a Vector y se elevaron del piso, después, Charmy y Vector le dispararon al candelabro hasta que cayó al piso y se hizo pedazos. Al caer soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que recorrió el piso mojado y destruyó a los aliens en un santiamén.

- ¡Vamos, Cream debe estar en el siguiente cuarto! – Dijo Tails. Los tres siguieron su camino y abrieron la puerta del fondo. El cuarto era grande y tenía al centro una escalera que subía hacia un pasillo superior que rodeaba la habitación. Terminando la escalera había un gran vitral con figuras abstractas. Cream estaba frente al vitral sosteniendo una máquina parecida a un pequeño horno.

- ¡Cream! – Exclamaron los tres.

- Los felicito por descubrir que estábamos aquí. – Dijo ella. – Pero ya es tarde. Ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar.

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí? – Preguntó Charmy.

- El Dr. Eggman tenía guardada en esta base una máquina replicadora de Esmeraldas Caos que nos puede ser de mucha utilidad. Ahora que ya la tenemos, podemos irnos de aquí… pero no sin antes destruirlos. – Dijo Cream con malicia.

- ¡No los dejaremos llevarse nada! – Dijo Tails. - ¡Y Cream también se queda con nosotros!

- Quiero verlos intentarlo. – Los retó ella.

- Escucha Cream. – Dijo Vector mientras comenzaba a subir la escalera. – Somos tus amigos y no queremos hacerte daño… tienes que luchar contra esa cosa que te está controlando.

Cream no dijo nada, pero su expresión se hizo de sorpresa.

- ¿Vector?

- Si, mi muchacha, soy yo. – Dijo Vector esperanzado. – Tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, ¡hazlo por ella!

Vector casi llegaba hasta Cream. De pronto algo le llamó la atención a Tails… Los ojos de ella seguían siendo rojos.

- ¡Espera Vector!

Por una fracción de segundo Vector se distrajo. Eso le dio a Cream la oportunidad de tomarlo del brazo y lanzarlo por la borda. Vector trató de caer de pie, pero no cayó bien y su pierna se dobló con un sonoro tronido. Vector cayó de espaldas y se dobló de dolor.

- ¡No puedo creer lo estúpidos que son! – Se burló ella. – Cream no tiene ningún control sobre su cuerpo. Falta muy poco para que el parasito se asimile por completo y entonces ella dejará de existir… pero descuiden, me aseguraré que mis compañeros los manden al infierno también.

Y con una malévola carcajada rompió el vitral y saltó hacia afuera. De pronto se vieron rodeados de varios aliens que comenzaron a acercarse lentamente.

- ¡Debemos ir por ella! – Exclamó Tails.

- Yo… no puedo. – Dijo Vector con trabajo. – Mi pierna se rompió… vayan ustedes.

- ¡Vamos Charmy!

El abejorro se quedó paralizado por la indecisión y no dijo nada. Después de un momento dijo: – No puedo irme y dejar aquí a Vector.

- ¡Ve con él Charmy, yo puedo arreglármelas! – Exclamó Vector.

- No Vector, no puedes. Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a salir de aquí. – Dijo con determinación. Luego se dirigió a Tails. – Ahora depende de ti… por favor cuídala mucho.

Tails le sonrió con sinceridad. – No te preocupes, voy a traerla de vuelta.

Por primera vez, ambos se dieron un apretón de manos con completa sinceridad.

- Toma esto. – Dijo Charmy dándole su pistola. – Por si necesitas encargarte de otros aliens. Con la de Vector es suficiente para nosotros.

Tails la tomó y se la puso en el cinturón.

- Solo una cosa. – Agregó Charmy. – Ni se te ocurra usarla con Cream.

- No lo haré. Cuida de Vector.

Tails subió las escaleras y se asomó por el hueco de vidrios rotos. Cream corría por el patio trasero hacia la torre. Mientras saltaba hacia el exterior escuchó brevemente los primeros disparos del arma de Vector.

* * *

Tails subió a toda velocidad la escalera circular, la cual terminaba en una puerta de madera fina, aunque vieja y desgastada. Tails la abrió con cuidado y se llevó una sorpresa al entrar a una amplia y lujosa habitación alumbrada con candelabros en las paredes. Aparentemente era una especie de sala de banquetes. Ocupaban el centro de la habitación una larga mesa de madera con un bello mantel bordado en oro y sus correspondientes platos, copas, cubiertos y sillas. Las paredes estaban decoradas con pinturas de platillos con frutas, pollos y vinos, al igual que con algunos muebles y repisas del mismo tipo de madera fina. Del lado derecho había un gran ventanal desde el cual se veía la tormenta que caía afuera. Cream estaba de pie frente al ventanal con las manos detrás de la espalda.

- Llegaste tarde. Mis compañeros ya se llevaron la máquina replicadora de Esmeraldas Caos. – Dijo ella con calma y sin voltear a verlo.

- Que mala noticia. – Dijo Tails. – Pero no solo vengo por ese aparato. Vengo por Cream y no me iré hasta haberla recuperado.

Ella volteó lentamente y sonrió con malicia. Sus ojos rojos centellaban con la luz de los candelabros.

- Tienes una voluntad admirable, ¿pero sabes?, no tenemos que pelear. – Dijo ella con voz suave mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia Tails. Luego, para gran sorpresa de Tails, se desabotonó los dos botones superiores de su blusa revelando parte de su sostén.

La respiración de Tails se hizo entrecortada y sus piernas le temblaban. La sangre se le subió a la cara al tiempo que un violento escalofrío recorría su espalda. Cream se detuvo a unos pasos de él.

- ¿Qué estás esperando? – Dijo ella con voz seductora. – Yo puedo darte todo lo que quieres. No trates de ocultarlo. Sé que me deseas… sé que me amas.

Tails tragó saliva en un intento por despejar su garganta. Después de unos momentos respondió con voz temblorosa pero decidida.

- A quien… a quien amo… es a Cream. Por eso no me iré hasta liberarla de ti.

- Ya veo. – Dijo ella abandonando el tono seductor y tomando una copa de oro que estaba sobre la mesa. – No te preocupes, dentro de poco tiempo no quedará nada de ella, así que podrán reunirse en el otro mundo una vez que te mate.

De pronto aventó la copa hacia Tails. Él la pudo esquivar pero le abrió espacio a Cream para golpearlo en el pecho y lanzándolo contra la pared. Cream de inmediato le lanzó una patada para rematarlo, pero él la evadió justo a tiempo. Ella lo siguió atacando con golpes y patadas que él apenas podía esquivar o bloquear. La velocidad de Cream era sorprendente. Tails logró parar uno de los golpes y aprovechó para tomarla por el brazo y empujarla hacia la pared. Sin embargo ella levantó la pierna derecha y la enroscó alrededor de su cuello, luego de un salto, lo tomó con las dos piernas y dando un giro lo tiró bocabajo al suelo. Antes de que él pudiera reaccionar, ella lo tomó por el cuello con el brazo y lo empezó a ahorcar.

- ¿Qué te parece esto Tails? – Dijo ella. – Vas a arrepentirte de no haber aceptado mi oferta.

Tails no podía moverse y la falta de aire lo debilitaba rápidamente. Desesperada, aunque inútilmente arañó el piso. Después, en un momento de lucidez, estiró la mano y jaló el mantel con las fuerzas que le quedaban. Varios platos y cubiertos cayeron sobre ellos. Cream soltó a Tails para cubrirse, y él lo aprovechó para darle un codazo en la cara y escapar.

Jadeando, Tails se levantó y encaró de nuevo a Cream. Ella también se puso de pie.

- Buena movida. – Dijo ella desafiantemente. – Pero no creas que te escaparás de nuevo.

- Ya lo veremos. – Respondió él.

Tails corrió hacia ella tirando golpes y patadas, pero ella los logró bloquear sin mucho problema.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? – Se burló ella. – Si no me atacas con toda tu fuerza no podrás ganarme… aunque debe ser difícil pelear a muerte con alguien a quien amas.

- ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre el amor, maldito engendro! – Exclamó él lanzando un fuerte puñetazo, sin embargo ella lo esquivó y recibió a Tails con un rodillazo en el abdomen, luego lo empujó hacia un reloj de madera que estaba detrás de ella. Tails se estrelló de cara contra él y lo rompió haciendo sonar las campanas. Cream lo atacó por la espalda, pero él la recibió con una patada en el pecho que la sacó de balance. Aprovechando el momento, Tails corrió hacia ella y le dio un codazo en el abdomen, luego con la misma mano, un puñetazo en la cara y después otra patada.

Cream se detuvo de una silla para evitar caerse. Luego trató de golpearlo, pero él detuvo su mano y le aplicó una llave, luego la forzó a correr hacia la pared, pero ella usó la misma inercia para caminar por la pared y dando una vuelta cayó detrás de Tails. Rápidamente el le tiró un golpe, pero ella logró bloquearlo. Después tomó el brazo de Tails para no dejarlo escapar y luego comenzó a golpearlo en el costado repetidamente. Después de golpearlo varias veces, lo tomó por el brazo y por el pantalón y lo lanzó contra la mesa, la cual se hizo pedazos al instante.

Tails abrió los ojos y apenas alcanzó a detener el pie de Cream que iba a toda velocidad hacia su cara. Ambos forcejearon durante algunos instantes hasta que Tails usó su otra pierna para derribarla. Él trató de ponerse de pie pero ella lo detuvo con una patada en la cara. Ella se levantó y trató de rematar a Tails, pero él logró rodarse y esquivarla en el último segundo y también se puso de pie.

- Peleas bien Tails, pero es hora de terminar. – Dijo Cream limpiándose una gota de sangre que le corría por la cara. Después le lanzó a Tails una serie de golpes que lo hicieron perder el equilibrio. Luego Cream dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomando impulso le lanzó una patada voladora giratoria. Tails se logró recuperar a tiempo y bloqueó la patada para luego tomar a Cream por la pierna y la espalda, y lanzarla contra una repisa que estaba junto al ventanal. El mueble cayó encima de ella rompiéndose por la mitad y llenando los alrededores de pedazos de madera, vidrio y porcelana.

Cream trató de moverse, pero el peso del mueble la tenía atrapada. Tails de inmediato sacó la pistola de electricidad y le apuntó, sin embargo, la mirada de sorpresa y miedo que ella le dirigió hizo que le temblaran las manos y no le permitió apretar el gatillo. Cream aprovechó ese momento de duda para lanzarle un plato a la pistola. Tails disparó, pero el rayo se desvió y le dio al ventanal, el cual se hizo pedazos, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire y lluvia.

El zorro volvió a apretar el gatillo, pero la pistola estaba descargada. Llena de rabia, Cream hizo a un lado el mueble, se lanzó contra Tails y de una patada le tiró la pistola de las manos, luego le lanzó una lluvia de golpes que Tails no pudo esquivar. Cream acorraló a Tails contra la pared y continuó golpeándolo sin que éste se pudiera defender.

- ¿Así que ese era tu plan no? – Dijo ella furiosamente entre cada golpe. – Fue muy inteligente eso de la pistola de electricidad… ¡debiste aprovechar la oportunidad, porque nunca la volverás a tener!

Y diciendo esto le dio un rodillazo en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse del dolor. Luego lo tomó de la camisa y lo lanzó hacia el ventanal roto. Tails cayó hacia fuera y rodó por el no muy grande tejado, quedando a un metro del precipicio.

Cream tomó la pistola de electricidad y salió rápidamente. Antes de que Tails se pudiera parar, ella se hincó encima de él y comenzó a golpearlo en la cara.

- ¿¡Creíste que ibas a derrotarme! – Gritó ella. – Un insignificante mobiano no puede derrotar a los Black Arms, no importa que tan inteligente sea. ¡Te haré pagar tu debilidad enviándote al infierno!

Un rayo en la distancia iluminó el cielo mientras Cream se preparaba para dar el golpe final. Tails reunió su fuerza y le dio una patada en la espalda. Cuando ella perdió el equilibrio, él la tomó de la camisa y la lanzó hacia atrás. Cream cayó a unos metros de Tails, se levantó de inmediato y se lanzó al ataque. Él también se levantó al mismo tiempo, y luego sacó la pistola que le había dado Charmy y le apuntó a Cream. Ella se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Me vas a disparar, Tails? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

Él no respondió, pero no dejó de apuntarle.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Estás dispuesto a matar a quien amas con tal de salvar tu patético planeta? Claro… no es que sea algo nuevo para ti.

Tails se sorprendió con el comentario. Nuevamente un escalofrió recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

- ¡Anda, dispárame! – Lo retó ella extendiendo los brazos, aunque sin soltar la pistola. - ¡Repite la historia de tu querida Cosmo!

Las manos de Tails temblaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos.

- ¡Hazlo!

Pero Tails no disparó. Después de unos momentos Cream comenzó a reír.

- Justo lo que imaginé… no tienes las agallas. – Se burló ella. – Eres un debilucho al igual que todos los de tu ridícula especie… pero no te preocupes, voy a enviarte con Cosmo, y en cuestión de minutos Cream también irá contigo.

Cream levantó la pistola y en ese momento se prendió el foco que indicaba que la carga estaba lista.

- ¡Hasta nunca Tails! – Sentenció ella apuntando con la pistola.

- Perdóname… – Susurró él.

Tails apretó el gatillo sin que Cream tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. La bala recorrió la distancia como un rayo y se fue a impactar contra la pistola de electricidad haciendo que Cream diera un grito de sorpresa. El arma comenzó a sacar chispas y Cream la miró durante un brevísimo instante antes de que comprendiera lo que iba a pasar, sin embargo cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. La pistola descargó su electricidad sobre ella extrayéndole un aullido de dolor. Las lágrimas corrieron por la cara de Tails mientras contemplaba con horror la escena sin poder hacer nada.

Después de unos instantes de agonía, la carga se terminó. Cream soltó la pistola, se tambaleó un poco y fijó una mirada llena de odio en Tails. Un momento después, sus ojos rojos cambiaron al color avellana que solían tener. También la mirada cambió y se convirtió en una de sorpresa y quizás de gusto. Sin embargo eso fue algo fugaz, pues de inmediato cerró los ojos y cayó al piso. Su cuerpo rodó por el tejado y se desplomó hacia el vacío.

- ¡NOO!

Tails aventó la pistola y corrió hacia ella, pero estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarla, así que él también se lanzó por la borda. Con sorprendente velocidad ambos caían por el precipicio y se acercaban a los arboles. Con todas sus fuerzas, Tails se estiró y por fin logro abrazar a Cream. De inmediato comenzó a girar sus colas para tratar de elevarse. Logró disminuir la velocidad, pero el peso de ambos era demasiado para las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, así que como pudo se dirigió a un pequeño hueco entre los árboles. Dando un grito de desesperación, sujetó a Cream lo más fuerte que pudo y finalmente ambos cayeron en un pequeño pantano.

Con mucho esfuerzo, Tails logró sacar a Cream del fango y la recostó sobre el pasto. En seguida la tomó de la cara con sus manos.

- ¿Cream, estás bien? – Exclamó con angustia. – ¡Por favor, contéstame!

Ella lentamente giró su cabeza, entreabrió los ojos y esbozo una débil sonrisa.

- T… Tails…

Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de volverse a desmayar. Tails verificó su pulso y su respiración y comprobó con infinita alegría que estaban bien. El plan había funcionado. Cream había quedado muy débil y probablemente tardaría en recuperarse, pero ese parasito ya no la controlaba, y lo más importante de todo, ¡estaba viva!

* * *

- ¿¡Tails! ¿¡Donde estas!

Vector se ayudaba de Charmy para caminar mientras ambos buscaban entre los árboles. Después de unos minutos encontraron un pequeño pantano. A la orilla, estaban Tails y Cream recostados sobre el pasto.

- ¡Tails! ¡Cream! – Exclamó Vector.

Tails se incorporó cansinamente pero con una sonrisa en la boca.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? – Lo interrogó Charmy. – Íbamos saliendo cuando escuchamos un disparo… No le disparaste a Cream con esa pistola, ¿verdad?, porque si la heriste te juro que…

- Tranquilízate Charmy, no paso nada. – Dijo Tails sin exaltarse. Estaba demasiado contento y cansado como para hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces qué pasó? – Preguntó Vector. - ¿Funcionó el plan?

Tails les contó lo que había pasado, desde luego omitiendo los detalles privados.

- ¡Muy bien hecho, muchacho! – Exclamó Vector cuando Tails termino de contar su historia.

- Pero le disparaste con la pistola de verdad. – Lo reprochó Charmy. – Pudiste haberla herido…

- Pero no lo hizo, Charmy. – Intervino Vector. – Usó su intelecto y aprovechó lo que tenía a la mano. Ya déjalo en paz.

Charmy resopló con molestia. La verdad era que estaba buscando un motivo para seguir enojado con Tails… y también estaba celoso de que el zorro la hubiera salvado y no él. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa estaba feliz de que ella estuviera a salvo.

- Lo siento… – Dijo con dificultad. – Muchas gracias por haberla salvado.

- Todos ayudamos, Charmy. – Dijo Tails. – Y ella lo sabe.

Ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa.

- ¿Y qué pasó con el artefacto que vinieron a robarse? – Preguntó Vector.

- Cuando llegué ya se lo habían llevado.

- Ya nos ocuparemos de eso después. – Dijo Charmy. – Por lo pronto tenemos que llevarte a que te revisen esa pierna, Vector. También debemos llevar a Cream al hospital.

- Preferiría que la lleváramos a mi casa. – Dijo Tails.

- ¿¡A tu casa! – Exclamó Charmy. - ¿¡Qué tiene que hacer en tu casa!

- Quisiera hacerle personalmente unos estudios de sangre. Tal vez pueda encontrar una forma de evitar que esos parásitos se apoderen de la gente… no se preocupen, no le haré nada inapropiado. – Agregó con algo de incomodidad.

Charmy resopló de nuevo. – De acuerdo… vayámonos entonces. La nave está en un claro a unos metros de aquí.

Tails se puso de pie y llevó a Cream en sus brazos mientras Charmy ayudaba a Vector a caminar. En unos minutos los cuatro se encontraban en camino de regreso a Angel City.

* * *

En la parte suroeste de la ciudad de Station Square, había una zona llamada Port Miller, la cual estaba en las orillas del rio. En aquella área aun había algo de actividad comercial, sin embargo, la mayoría de las empresas de transporte pluvial se habían mudado a una nueva zona comercial, por lo tanto Port Miller se había convertido en un nido de maleantes y vagos que se refugiaban principalmente en las bodegas abandonadas.

Eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche cuando un automóvil negro se acercó a la entrada de una de esas bodegas. Una figura alta abrigada con una gabardina bajó del vehículo, revisó que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores y luego entró al lugar. Era una bodega amplia pero estaba completamente vacía con la excepción de una austera mesa de madera alumbrada por la única lámpara que aun prendía. Alrededor de esa mesa jugaban blackjack tres hombres robustos, feos y mal encarados. Uno de ellos era negro y calvo, otro era rubio con una cicatriz de la oreja a la barbilla, y el tercero era blanco de pelo negro desaliñado y facciones duras.

El hombre que acababa de entrar se dirigió hacia la mesa. Al escucharlo, el hombre de la cicatriz sacó una pistola y le apuntó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?

- No seas idiota Rusty, es el jefe. – Dijo el de pelo negro.

- Oh… lo siento jefe, no recordaba que iba a venir. – Se disculpó Rusty.

- No vuelvas a apuntarme o terminaré de arrancarte la oreja. – Advirtió el jefe. – ¿Qué me tienes de nuevo Sid?

- Algo que tal vez no le guste. – Respondió el de pelo negro. – Hay un tipo que está investigando más de la cuenta. Cuéntale Zack.

- Ha estado haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre usted y su pasado. – Dijo el hombre negro. – Estuvo hace poco en el cuartel de G.U.N., y un amigo dice que vio a un hombre con su descripción entrar al archivo de Prison Island ayer por la tarde.

- ¿Cómo se llama?

- Troy Delaney. – Dijo Sid. – Fue policía y ahora es detective privado.

- ¿Qué quiere que hagamos, jefe? – Preguntó Rusty.

Después de unos instantes respondió. – Desháganse de él. Quiero que parezca un robo común y corriente.

- Como ordene, señor Grey. – Dijo Sid.

Sin decir otra cosa, Tony Grey se dirigió hacia la salida. Estaba muy cerca de culminar sus planes y no podía permitir que un detective metiche lo arruinara todo. Pronto ese obstáculo, como muchos otros quedaría eliminado.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Debo decir que estoy muy contento con este capítulo, a pesar de que ha sido el más largo de todos. Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado, sobre todo por la cantidad de información que contiene.

Como pueden ver las cosas se ponen cada vez mejores tanto en Mobius como en la Tierra. Recuerden que todo está relacionado. Por fin lograron rescatar a Cream y Tails le confesó su amor… que mal que ella no haya podido escuchar, ¿o no? También sabemos ahora algo del pasado de los Black Arms y su conexión con la investigación de Gerald Robotnik, y por supuesto algo muy importante: Black Doom y Metal Sonic se han aliado… eso no se ve bien para nuestros héroes.

Estén pendiente de los próximos capítulos para ver qué pasa… por lo pronto solo me queda desearles un maravilloso año y que se cumpla todo lo que se propongan y más.

¡Feliz 2011!


	15. Asalto en el Aire

**CAPITULO XV**

**ASALTO EN EL AIRE**

Una aguda alarma retumbó por las paredes de metal. Un par de robots corrieron hacia una consola y vieron un mensaje de alerta en la gran pantalla.

- ¡Doctor, tenemos un problema! – Dijo Decoe.

El Dr. Eggman se dirigió hacia la consola de prisa pero sin correr y tecleó algunos comandos. En la pantalla apareció el informe de una violación a la seguridad de la base de Cryptic Castle.

- Justo como lo pensé. – Dijo Eggman sin alterarse. – Ese cacharro de Metal Sonic se enteró del replicador de Esmeraldas Caos que tenía en el castillo.

- ¿Ya sabía que iba a robar la base? – Preguntó Bocoe sorprendido.

- Metal Sonic copió todos los archivos de la computadora de la base del cañón en su disco duro, era natural que le atrajera el replicador de Esmeraldas para volverse más poderoso… Por eso estaba preparado.

- ¿Vamos a atacarlo? – Preguntó Bokkun. – La vez pasada por poco nos mata y desde entonces no nos hemos vuelto más poderosos. Además los Colosos siguen en reparación.

- No, no lo haremos… por ahora. – Eggman sonrió maliciosamente. – Sin embargo, le puse un rastreador al replicador. Ahora sabemos dónde se encuentra. Una vez que termine de reparar a mis Colosos y los vuelva más poderosos, no tendrá escapatoria.

- ¿Y si usa el replicador? – Preguntó Decoe.

- Quiero ver que lo intente. Esa máquina necesita mi ADN para funcionar. – Eggman soltó una risita. – Metal Sonic podrá imitar mi voz y engañar mis lectores de retina, pero no hay forma de que haga funcionar esa máquina sin mí… Ahora veamos lo que hace.

Eggman accedió a los videos de seguridad de su base y observó la cámara situada en el cuarto donde guardaba el replicador esperando el momento en que Metal Sonic apareciera.

Sin embargo, él nunca apareció. Eggman se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que en lugar del robot azul, era una coneja color beige la que abrió la pequeña bóveda y extrajo el replicador.

- ¡Cream! – Exclamó Bokkun. - ¿¡Qué está haciendo ahí!

El asombro de todos se hizo aún mayor cuando entraron a cuadro dos de sus acompañantes. Eran unos seres horripilantes con piel escamosa de color grisáceo con tintes rojos y con grandes ojos amarillentos de apariencia viscosa. Eggman y sus robots los reconocieron del noticiario del día anterior. Eran los extraños aliens que invadieron la ciudad de Westopolis.

Una vez que Cream sacara el replicador, volteó hacia la cámara y sonriendo maliciosamente, hizo con los dedos la moción de disparar.

- No entiendo. – Dijo Bocoe. - ¿Qué hace Cream con esos aliens?

- ¿Y qué hacen ellos en la base? – Agregó Decoe.

- Esto es peor de lo que pensé. – Dijo Eggman con gravedad. – Solo Metal Sonic podría saber de esa máquina. Eso significa que está trabajando con esos aliens.

- Y deben tener alguna forma de control mental. – Dijo Bokkun. – Cream nunca se comportaría de esa manera. ¡Debemos ir a ayudarla!

- De ninguna manera. – Replicó Eggman. – No sabemos cuántos ni qué tan fuertes son. Sería un suicidio ir así como así.

- ¡Pero no podemos dejarla con ellos! – La voz de Bokkun se hizo apremiante.

- ¡Escúchame, no voy a permitir que nos pongas a todos en peligro para ir a ayudar a tu novia! – Espetó Eggman terminantemente. – Ella tiene a sus amiguitos, ¿no?, pues que ellos la ayuden.

Bokkun se sintió herido, pero en el fondo sabía que su jefe tenía razón. De pronto se vio un destello en una de las cámaras del patio principal y, como si Eggman los hubiera invocado con sus palabras anteriores, aparecieron Tails, Charmy y Vector. Sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla vieron la trifulca que se armó entre ellos tres, los aliens y posteriormente el esqueleto gigante que Eggman había puesto como medida de seguridad, al cual lograron destruir con las catapultas y mediante el cual pudieron romper la puerta principal.

- La gente ya no tiene respeto por las edificaciones antiguas. – Dijo Eggman con sorna.

- Pues usted fue el primero que la invadió, Doctor. – Dijo Decoe. Eggman le dirigió una mirada asesina y el robot enmudeció.

Eventualmente los tres intrusos lograron alcanzar a Cream, pero ella lanzó a Vector por las escaleras y al parecer se lastimo una pierna porque Charmy se quedó con él y Tails fue solo a seguir a Cream, no sin antes tomar el arma de Charmy, ante lo cual, Bokkun sintió un escalofrío.

- ¡Se dirige hacia la torre! – Dijo Bocoe.

- ¡Deprisa, las cámaras! – Exclamó Bokkun, e inconscientemente apartó al Dr. Eggman del teclado y él mismo cambio la visión hacia las cámaras de la torre. En ese momento, Cream subía volando con sus orejas hasta el último piso y después entró en el cuarto de banquetes que tenían sin usar. Adentro, ella abrió la ventana y le entregó el replicador a unos aliens que ya la estaban esperando en una nave pequeña. La nave se fue volando, pero Cream no se fue con ellos, sino que se limitó a cerrar la ventana y quedarse de pie viendo hacia fuera.

Tails entró a la habitación unos segundos después. Ambos intercambiaron palabras que ellos no pudieron oír y luego, para sorpresa de todos, Cream desabotonó la mitad superior de su camisa y trató de seducir a un impávido Tails, que seguramente estaba tan sorprendido como ellos. Bokkun sintió su pulso acelerársele y a la vez sintió como si su estómago se hubiera llenado de plomo y tuvo que esforzarse por contener las ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo la escena duró muy poco, ya que al ver que Tails no cayó en la trampa, Cream lo comenzó a atacar. Durante varios minutos duró la pelea, en la que, de paso, destruyeron prácticamente todos los muebles del cuarto. De repente, en un ataque de Tails, Cream quedó atrapada bajo un mueble pesado. De inmediato, Tails sacó una pistola. Probablemente era alguno de sus inventos, porque no era la misma que le había dado Charmy. Todos contuvieron el aliento, esperando el disparo, sin embargo, un instante antes, Cream le lanzó un plato y logró desviar el rayo de electricidad que despidió la pistola y rompiendo la ventana. La coneja enfurecida, se liberó y golpeó a Tails sin piedad, lo lanzó por el hueco en la ventana y después tomó la pistola de electricidad y salió tras él, perdiéndose de vista.

Rápidamente, Bokkun reconfiguró la cámara para seguirla hasta que encontró un buen ángulo, pero aún así, algunas cosas les obstruían parte de la visión.

Al salir, Cream se lanzó sobre Tails y continuó golpeándolo hasta que él logró quitársela de encima, y justo cuando ella se disponía a seguir la lucha, el se puso de pie y le apuntó con la pistola de Charmy. Bokkun apenas respiraba. "Por favor no lo hagas, por favor no lo hagas" repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

Cream le dirigió a Tails unas palabras, evidentemente retándolo a dispararle, pero él se quedó inmóvil. Luego ella rió y le apuntó con la pistola eléctrica. Luego un destello que provino del arma de Tails.

- ¡No! – Bokkun emitió un pequeño grito y su cuerpo se tensó. Pero Cream no cayó al suelo como él esperaba, pues la bala le había dado a la pistola. Bokkun exhaló con algo de alivio, pero de inmediato se volvió a alarmar porque la pistola había descargado su electricidad sobre Cream y ahora se estaba electrocutando. Después de unos instantes que se le hicieron eternos, se terminó la carga. Cream se tambaleó un poco, miró a Tails y… le sonrió. Un momento después se desmayó y se desplomó por la borda. Tails también corrió y se lanzó a atraparla y los dos desaparecieron.

- ¡NOOO! – Ahora sí, Bokkun gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se aferró a la pantalla mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara. Después intentó desesperadamente buscar otras cámaras, pero para su desgracia, no había ninguna que vigilara la parte trasera del castillo.

- Bokkun… yo… - Comenzó Decoe.

- ¡Tenemos que ir para allá! – Exclamó Bokkun.

- No podemos hacerlo. – Repuso Eggman lentamente.

- ¡Pero tenemos que hacer algo! – Dijo Bokkun entre sollozos.

- Escucha Bokkun, no podemos hacer nada. – Dijo Eggman con un tono grave y lento poco característico en él. – Estamos demasiado lejos y aunque vayamos allá, no llegaríamos a tiempo para salvarla si es que…

Bokkun se dejó caer al suelo, escondió su cara entre sus brazos y siguió sollozando. Decoe y Bocoe se sentaron junto a él y pusieron las manos en sus hombros.

- Pudieron haber caído en un pequeño pantano en esa parte del bosque, y si no, los árboles pudieron haber amortiguado su caída. – Razonó Eggman y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que realmente deseaba que eso hubiera pasado.

- El Doctor tiene razón, además están por ahí Vector y Charmy, ellos los pueden ayudar. – Dijo Bocoe.

Bokkun comenzó a calmarse y levantó la cara, hinchada por el llanto. – Gracias. – Dijo con voz rasposa.

- Voy a enviar robots de reconocimiento al castillo y a las casas de Cream y Tails. – Dijo Eggman. – Ahora tranquilízate, que tenemos nuestros propios problemas.

- Si, Doctor… lo siento. – Dijo Bokkun recuperando la compostura.

Eggman retomó el control de la consola y tecleó algunas cosas. En un segundo apareció en la pantalla un mapa virtual del área. Un punto verde brillante se movía hacia el noreste de ellos.

- Al parecer se dirigen a Devil's Peaks. – Dijo Eggman. – No me sorprende que ahí hayan hecho su nido de ratas intergalácticas… y ahora tienen a su propia rata robótica, pero no importa, yo soy mucho más inteligente que ellos.

- ¡Así se habla, Doctor! – Exclamaron Decoe y Bocoe.

- Bokkun, manda los robots de reconocimiento a donde te dije y uno más a Devil's Peaks, y ustedes dos aceleren el procedimiento de reparación de los Colosos.

- ¡Si señor! – Dijeron los tres.

- Yo voy a mandarles un pequeño mensaje de bienvenida a esos aliens. ¡Voy a enseñarles lo que pasa cuando se meten con el Dr. Eggman! – Finalizó Eggman con una estridente risa maléfica.

* * *

Black Doom sintió un sobresalto. Se encontraba haciendo una de sus acostumbradas rondas por las naves acompañado de uno de sus subalternos cuando experimentó una especie de punzada detrás de su cabeza. Él sabía lo que eso significaba.

- Hemos perdido a la mobiana que habíamos capturado.

- ¿La coneja, mi señor? – Preguntó su acompañante.

- ¿Hemos capturado a alguien más? – Repuso Black Doom con molestia.

- No, mi señor. – Dijo apenado el otro.

- Los habitantes de este planeta no son más que insectos. – Continuó Black Doom hablando más para sí mismo. – No obstante debemos tener precaución para no encontrarnos con más problemas de los necesarios. Ya van dos veces que ese erizo o sus amigos se nos escapan. La próxima vez que alguno de ustedes los vea, quiero que los maten en el acto.

- Sí, mi señor. – Respondió el súbdito.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras con sus amigos, pero recuerda que Sonic es mío. – Metal Sonic apareció detrás de una de las naves.

- Sí, recuerdo lo de tu venganza. – Dijo Black Doom sin darle importancia.

- Y te sugiero que vayas a ver por allá. – Metal Sonic señaló un rellano donde acababa de aterrizar una nave. – Las tropas que mandaste ya regresaron.

Ambos fueron a ver a los recién llegados. La puerta de la nave se abrió y descendieron unos diez soldados.

- ¿Dónde están todos los demás? – Preguntó Black Doom.

- Cayeron en batalla, señor. – Gruñó uno de los soldados.

- ¿También Cream? – Preguntó Metal Sonic.

- Ella se quedó a detener a los otros mobianos. – Gruñó otro soldado.

- Pero ellos lograron regresarla a la normalidad. – Dijo Black Doom, causando la sorpresa de los demás.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – Inquirió Metal Sonic.

- Yo poseo una conexión mental con los infectados. De ese modo puedo controlarlos con mayor facilidad. – Respondió Black Doom. – Esas pestes se están volviendo una molestia.

- ¿Y estás completamente seguro de que no recordará nuestra ubicación? – Preguntó Metal Sonic.

- No te preocupes, borré bien su memoria. – Repuso Black Doom, sin embargo, Metal Sonic no quedó bien convencido. – ¿Y bien, recuperaron el replicador?

- Aquí lo tiene, señor. – Dijo uno de los soldados entregándole el artefacto. Black Doom lo tomó y se lo entregó a Metal Sonic, quien de inmediato oprimió el botón de encendido. La máquina prendió y después de unos instantes apareció en la pantalla el mensaje de "Iniciando prueba de voz".

- Doctor Ivo Robotnik. – Dijo Metal Sonic usando la voz de Eggman. Luego le pidió una contraseña, la cual, el robot descifró sin problemas. Después vino la lectura de retina, que Metal Sonic pasó de inmediato. Metal Sonic comenzó a reír por lo bajo. Las medidas de seguridad de Eggman eran irrisorias. Sin embargo, apareció un nuevo mensaje: "Inserte ADN del usuario autorizado."

- ¿¡Que! – Exclamó Metal Sonic. - ¡Ese canalla le integró un detector de ADN al replicador!

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo puedes usar? – Siseó Black Doom, y luego tomó a Metal Sonic por el cuello. - ¿¡Me hiciste perder un gran número de soldados y a nuestra única prisionera para algo que no sirve!

- Quítame las manos de encima ahora mismo. – Advirtió Metal Sonic puntualizando cada palabra al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Después de un momento, Black Doom lo soltó. – Yo no dije que no servía, pero necesitamos a Eggman para activarlo… o mejor dicho, su ADN. Voy a buscarlo y podremos activar el aparato cuando traiga de vuelta su cabeza.

- No, ya tuviste tu oportunidad de hacer las cosas a tu manera, ahora es mi turno. – Dijo Black Doom. – Nos concentraremos en buscar las demás Esmeraldas Caos y después veremos si es necesario utilizar este aparato. ¡Preparen las naves y el buscador de Esmeraldas!

Black Doom dio la media vuelta, pero no anduvo más de unos metros cuando comenzó a sonar una alarma. Todos los soldados se pusieron en guardia. Al cabo de unos momentos apareció un robot pequeño y se quedó flotando frente a Black Doom y Metal Sonic. Después comenzó a despedir una tenue luz azul que formó un holograma del Dr. Eggman.

- Saludos apreciables invasores. – Dijo la voz de Eggman desde la bocina del robot. – Espero que estén disfrutando de su estancia en nuestro planeta. Yo soy el Dr. Eggman, pero claro, eso ya deben saberlo gracias a cierta rata robótica traidora. Como podrán ver, conozco su ubicación, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, ya se habrán dado cuenta de que no pueden usar el replicador de Esmeraldas Caos sin mí. Sabía que Metal Sonic iría tras él y decidí agregarle algunas medidas de seguridad, incluyendo un rastreador.

Black Doom miró a Metal Sonic con furia.

- No me imaginé que estuvieran trabajando juntos, pero eso es mejor para mí, ya que podré matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Les quiero recordar, y especialmente a ti, Metal Sonic, que soy el ser más inteligente de este mundo. Tú destruiste mi casa, ahora te voy a devolver el gesto. – Terminó Eggman con una voz amenazadora. Después el holograma desapareció y el pequeño robot explotó. Pasaron unos momentos antes de que alguno hablara.

- ¿Alguna otra idea brillante, ahora que le revelaste nuestra ubicación al enemigo? – Espetó Black Doom.

- Voy a destruirlo. – Respondió Metal Sonic.

- De ninguna manera… perdiste tu derecho.

- ¿¡Qué! – Exclamó Metal Sonic. - ¡Teníamos un trato!

- Escucha bien, pedazo de hojalata. – Black Doom volteó y lo amenazó con el dedo. – No me importa qué tan fuerte seas, yo soy el líder y aquí se hacen las cosas como yo lo digo. Si quieres estar con nosotros, tienes que acatar mis órdenes… y si no, atente a las consecuencias.

Ambos se quedaron viendo durante un par de minutos hasta que por fin fue Metal Sonic quien habló. – Bien, será como tú quieras.

- Quiero que tú vayas a buscar las Esmeraldas Caos. Nosotros nos ocuparemos de ese tal Eggman. Voy a mandar a alguien más a infiltrarse en su nave.

- ¿A quién vas a mandar? – Preguntó Metal Sonic.

- Digamos que es alguien que me debe un favor. – Respondió Black Doom con malicia. – ¡Preparen las naves en modo de ataque! ¡Andando!

* * *

Shadow caminaba por un bosque cerca de unas montañas nevadas. El pasto y los arboles mostraban el evidente paso del otoño, que junto con los últimos rayos del atardecer, le daban al paisaje tintes verdes y dorados. Shadow calculó que debería ser la primera semana de octubre. La época favorita de María…

El erizo se sorprendió. Hasta entonces los recuerdos que había recuperado solo habían llegado gracias a la energía Caos. Excepto… aquella vez con Luna en la Fuente de los Dioses. Ahora que Black Doom le había mostrado a María, Shadow reflexionó que ella y Luna tenían algunos rasgos similares, exceptuando el hecho de que una era loba y la otra humana. Ambas tenían cabello rubio y ojos azules. Además había algo en la personalidad de Luna que se le hacía muy familiar. Seguramente María había sido una persona noble y generosa…

Shadow llegó a un pequeño claro del bosque que tenía un pequeño prado con flores y un árbol al centro. Nuevamente el lugar se le hizo familiar. Se acercó al árbol y puso su mano sobre el tronco. De pronto llegó a su mente otro torrente de imágenes.

_Se vio a sí mismo y María sentados al pie de un árbol muy parecido. Era un día soleado y la brisa soplaba plácidamente, sacudiendo el cabello de María._

_- Este lugar es hermoso. – Dijo ella con una voz muy dulce._

_- Sí que lo es. – Respondió Shadow escuetamente._

_María soltó una risita._

_- Deberías sonreír más a menudo. ¡Disfruta de la vida!_

_Shadow se sonrojó. – Yo disfruto de la vida… solo soy serio, es todo._

_De pronto María sufrió un violento ataque de tos. Shadow se apresuró a ayudarla. Después de unos momentos, la tos cedió._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Dijo Shadow con preocupación._

_- No te preocupes. – Dijo María con la voz un poco débil._

_- Es hora de marcharnos._

_- Cómo me encantaría quedarme más tiempo. – Susurró ella._

_- Sabes que no puedes estar más de una hora en la Tierra. Tus pulmones no lo aguantarían. Por eso hasta que tu abuelo encuentre una cura para tu enfermedad, debes permanecer en la estación._

_- Lo sé… lo triste es que en el espacio no crezcan las flores._

_- Por lo que me enteré, tu abuelo está haciendo un experimento para que puedan crecer._

_- Eso… sería grandioso. – María cada vez se notaba más débil._

_Shadow la ayudó a ponerse de pie y comenzaron a caminar. De pronto ella se detuvo._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó él._

_- Shadow… prométeme que… vas a hacer lo que mi abuelo te encomendó… tú fuiste creado para eso, Shadow._

_El erizo la miró durante unos instantes y después contestó solemnemente. – Lo prometo, María._

_Después los dos siguieron caminando y se perdieron detrás de los arboles._

Shadow despertó tendido en el suelo. Para entonces ya era completamente de noche. Se incorporó con cierta dificultad y reflexionó sobre lo que acababa de ver. ¿Qué habrá sido lo que le había encomendado el abuelo de María? ¿Y a qué se habrá referido con que fue creado para eso? Lo único que le quedaba claro era que él y María parecían haber tenido una muy buena relación. Y sin saber por qué, de pronto sintió una especie de calor muy agradable en todo su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se obligó a apartar esa sensación y continuar con su búsqueda. Era lo único que tenía que hacer si quería conocer toda la verdad.

De repente el árbol que tenía enfrente comenzó a arder, causándole un enorme sobresalto. Shadow saltó hacia atrás y se puso en guardia hasta que escuchó una risa hueca que ya había aprendido a reconocer. No mucho después, el ojo de Black Doom apareció flotando detrás del árbol en llamas.

- ¿Tienes que hacer eso cada vez que nos vemos? – Dijo Shadow visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Por qué de pronto te preocupas por un simple árbol?

- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – Dijo Shadow decidiendo evadir la pregunta.

- Tengo una misión para ti.

- Creía que mi misión era encontrar las Esmeraldas Caos.

- Tendremos que desviarnos de eso momentáneamente.

- ¿Y si no quiero hacerlo?

- Entonces no te diré nada sobre tu pasado. – Dijo Black Doom. – Tú decides.

Shadow lo meditó por un momento. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba saber que era lo que había pasado. No podía quedarse así.

- De acuerdo… ¿qué quieres que haga?

- Sabía que aceptarías. – Dijo Black Doom burlonamente. – Hay un insecto que nos puede causar problemas y necesita ser aplastado.

- ¿Ahora me quieres usar de matón? – Espetó Shadow. – ¿No tenías suficientes de tus engendros para hacer ese trabajo?

- Se requiere a alguien un poco más poderoso para eso.

- ¿Y quién es?

- Su nombre es Doctor Eggman.

- ¿Eggman? – Preguntó Shadow sorprendido.

- ¿Lo conoces?

Shadow tardó un poco en responder. – Un poco…

- Muy bien, eso hará más fácil que te puedas infiltrar en su nave. En estos momentos se encuentra varios kilómetros al sureste rumbo a Devil's Peaks. Quiero que lo interceptes antes de que llegue.

- De acuerdo. – Respondió Shadow.

Y sin decir más, Black Doom se fue volando. Shadow contempló los restos del árbol quemado. "Pronto descubriré lo que te pasó, María. Lo prometo."

* * *

Después de ser acosada por interminables pesadillas, Cream por fin pudo despertar. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en una habitación oscura. Se sentó sobre la cama y se dio cuenta de fuerte dolor de cabeza que sentía. Dio un vistazo a su alrededor. Ese lugar no era su casa. Se puso de pie y sintió el piso alfombrado bajo sus pies. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por detrás de la cortina dibujaba su silueta y la de algunos muebles. Al ver su silueta, Cream se dio cuenta que traía puesto una playera y unos pantalones deportivos viejos. Ambos le quedaban un tanto holgados.

Cream caminó hacia la puerta, salió hacia un pequeño pasillo y bajó las escaleras de madera hacia la sala de estar. Fue cuando estuvo ahí que distinguió un ruido parecido a un martilleo detrás de una de las puertas. Caminó hacia aquella puerta y la abrió con cuidado. Al recibir un golpe de luz tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos que ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Cuando pudo abrirlos de nuevo, se llevo una ligera sorpresa al ver donde estaba. Era un amplio hangar con paredes recubiertas de metal. Al centro se encontraba el X-Tornado, el cual tenía la compuerta del motor abierta, y cerca de la pared de la derecha, sentado frente a su mesa de trabajo, Tails martillaba una placa de metal. El zorro estaba tan absorto en su trabajo que no se percató de la presencia de Cream.

En su mesa, aparte de esa placa, había un microscopio conectado a un pequeño proyector que en ese momento estaba apagado. También, en una esquina, desactivado y conectado a una batería, estaba Omochao; y desde luego, no podía faltar la flor blanca.

Cream se acercó hacia allá.

- Hola Tails.

Él se sobresaltó tanto que se dio un martillazo en el dedo y profirió un alarido de dolor. Cream corrió de inmediato a verlo.

- Lo siento mucho, no quise asustarte. – Se disculpó ella. - ¿Estás bien?

- Si, no te preocupes. – Dijo él masajeando su dedo.

- Déjame ver. – Dijo ella tomando su mano. Sus miradas se encontraron y de inmediato se les subieron los colores a la cara. "Demonios, es la segunda vez que pasa," se reprendió ella mentalmente. Un segundo después ambos retiraron sus manos.

- Descuida, estoy bien. – Dijo él. – No te escuché entrar.

- ¿Tú me trajiste aquí?

- Así es.

- Está bonita esta ropa, ¿es tuya?

- Sí, la tuya estaba sucia y la puse en la lavadora. – Cream arqueó una ceja y de pronto, Tails se dio cuenta de lo que eso implicaba y se sonrojó violentamente y comenzó a balbucear. – No, yo no… yo me refería a que… descuida… yo… tuve que activar a Omochao para que él lo hiciera… yo no haría algo como…

Cream comenzó a reír. – Tranquilo, me imagine que eso habías hecho. Sé que jamás te aprovecharías de mí.

Tails suspiró con alivio.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – Dijo para cambiar el tema.

- Un poco agotada y con dolor de cabeza, pero me siento mejor.

- Me alegra mucho. – Dijo él sonriendo. – Es natural que te sientas cansada. Ese parasito consumió mucha de tu energía. Ya le avisé a tu madre y a los demás que estas bien. Ellos están buscando las Esmeraldas Caos, pero acordamos vernos en cuanto te recuperaras. Por cierto, te traje a mi casa porque no hay nadie en la tuya. – Luego volteó y prendió el proyector, el cual mostró una imagen de un montón de células rojas. – Además quería dar un vistazo a tu sangre. Yo no sé mucho de medicina, pero parece ser que las células alienígenas desaparecieron por completo. De cualquier forma, quiero que Chris la revise cuando vuelva.

Cream desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. – Lamento mucho lo que hice.

- Sabes que no fue tu culpa. – Dijo Tails sin dejar de sonreír. – Ese parasito alien te estaba controlando. No había nada que pudieras hacer.

- Lo sé, pero aún así me siento terrible.

Tails se puso de pie y puso su mano libre sobre el hombro de ella haciendo que lo volteara a ver.

- El que te debe una disculpa soy yo. – Dijo con seriedad. – Si no hubiera sido tan inmaduro, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Lo último que hubiera querido era ponerte en peligro… espero que puedas perdonarme.

Ella volvió a mirar al suelo y se apartó un poco hacia atrás quitándose de encima la mano de él. Tails le devolvió una mirada un poco confundida.

- ¿Sabes?, cuando esa cosa me atrapó yo no tenía control sobre mi cuerpo. – Ella dijo titubeando. – Pero sí recuerdo todo lo que pasó en ese castillo… todo lo que hice, lo que dije y también lo que escuché.

Por un momento la expresión de Tails no cambió, pero casi inmediatamente sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. El zorro se quedó mudo, su cuerpo se puso de piedra y parecía que no estuviera respirando. Había entendido lo que eso significaba.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia él.

- Quisiera saber… - Dijo ella con dificultad. – Tails… eso que dijiste… ¿era verdad?

Tails tragó saliva, respiro hondo y dio un paso hacia delante volviendo a poner su mano en el hombro de ella.

- Si, es cierto. Últimamente cuando estás aquí he llegado a sentir algo… diferente. – Dijo él con algo de incomodidad. – Pensé que sería algo natural ya que somos amigos, pero me he dado cuenta que es algo más… lo sé porque ya lo había sentido antes.

Cream volvió a mirar hacia el piso.

- Sigues pensando en ella, ¿verdad?

Tails caminó hacia la flor, cerró los ojos y tardó unos momentos en responder.

- La verdad es que no creo que ella regrese… pero no se qué hacer.

De repente Tails se sobresaltó. Cream estaba a unos centímetros de él.

- Yo… no te he dado las gracias por haberme salvado.

Tails quiso responder, pero su cerebro se había congelado. Su corazón parecía estar a punto de salirse de su pecho y sus mejillas ardían más que nunca. Sus caras estaban muy cerca. Un instante después, sus labios entraron en contacto. Tails abrió mucho los ojos por un momento, pero después los cerró y se entregó a la magnífica sensación de aquellos labios húmedos, suaves y dulces mientras se apretaba más contra su cara y la rodeaba con los brazos. Ella respondió y le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

A la cabeza de Tails llegó un remolino de recuerdos. La pequeña niña asustada atrapada por el Dr. Eggman; la dulce niña arreglando una corona de flores para regalársela a su madre; la linda joven regalándole una chamarra que ella misma había hecho.

Todo ese tiempo ella había estado ahí, escondida a plena vista y él nunca se había molestado en buscar.

La niña emocionada por embarcarse en una nueva aventura; la joven que constantemente bromeaba con él sobre su impuntualidad; la misma que valientemente peleó a su lado contra el robot que había sido el amor de su infancia; la niña que aquel día había entrado a esa habitación diciendo entre sollozos que Cosmo iba a sacrificarse… De repente en su mente apareció la imagen de la chica planta. Ella lo observaba con tristeza y luego se daba la media vuelta y se alejaba caminando lentamente…

Tails rompió el beso abruptamente y Cream lo miró con desconcierto. Tails inmediatamente comprendió su error.

- Cream… yo… lo siento mucho… es que… yo… - Balbuceó Tails sin saber qué hacer.

Cream miró hacia la flor y sonrió con tristeza.

- Entiendo… aún no estás listo para dejarla ir… Lamento lo que hice.

- ¡No Cream, no fue tu culpa!… es solo que…

- Descuida, no tienes que explicarme. Debo irme a dormir. – Dijo ella dando la media vuelta.

- ¡Cream, espera!

- Solo recuerda, Tails, – dijo ella sin voltear a verlo, – que no puedes vivir encadenado a una ilusión para siempre.

Cream siguió su camino sin detenerse hasta que desapareció detrás de la puerta. Tails se quedó parado durante lo que pareció una eternidad sin saber lo que debía hacer. Sentía un terrible peso sobre su pecho y estómago. Volteó hacia la flor, y por primera vez en lugar de alegría, sintió rabia. Tails golpeó con el puño su mesa de trabajo. La vibración causó que la pequeña maceta se volteara de lado sobre la mesa, tirando algo de tierra sobre ella. Tails no se molestó en recogerla, solamente apagó las luces y caminó en la oscuridad hacia su casa.

Por su parte, Cream caminó torpemente hacia su dormitorio, cerró la puerta, se tiró sobre la cama y apretando la cara contra la almohada, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente durante un buen rato, hasta que el cansancio hizo que se quedara dormida.

* * *

- ¡Bokkun, despierta! – Exclamó Decoe.

El semi-robot se encontraba dormitando en un sofá en la sala de descanso.

- ¿Qué… qué pasa? – Preguntó sobresaltado.

- Tenemos buenas y… um… no tan buenas noticias. – Dijo Bocoe.

- El robot de reconocimiento que mandamos a la casa de Tails acaba de captar una imagen de Cream. – Explicó Decoe. - ¡Parece que se encuentra bien y ha vuelto a la normalidad!

Los ojos de Bokkun se iluminaron.

- ¡Es grandioso! – Pero de pronto su mirada se volvió a ensombrecer. – ¿Y cuáles son las malas noticias?

- Veras Bokkun. – Dijo Bocoe algo titubeante. – Lo que pasa es que ella…

- ¿Qué? ¿Ella qué? – El tono de Bokkun se hacía más demandante.

- Bueno… digamos que ella… – Intervino Decoe.

- ¡Ay, olvídenlo! – Exclamó Bokkun, perdiendo la paciencia. – ¡Lo veré por mí mismo!

Decoe y Bocoe lo siguieron al cuarto de control, el cual estaba desierto, ya que Eggman había ido a descansar un rato a su habitación. Bokkun accedió a las grabaciones del robot que había ido a la casa de Tails.

Se podía ver que estaba afuera de la ventana de una sala de reparaciones o algo parecido. De momento solo aparecía el zorro trabajando en algo. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando Cream apareció detrás de él y lo asustó, y a causa de ello, él se dio un martillazo en la mano. Después, ella lo tomó de la mano, pero un instante después ambos se soltaron como si hubieran agarrado algo caliente. La imagen estaba en blanco y negro, pero no era difícil imaginar que los dos se habían sonrojado.

Bokkun sintió su pulso acelerarse y una extraña sensación de inquietud lo invadió.

Cream y Tails siguieron su conversación. Él pareció haber dicho algo inapropiado porque se disculpó con muchos aspavientos. Ella solo rió. La risa de Cream, pensó Bokkun con amargura, era uno de sus mejores atributos, sin embargo nunca le había dedicado una a él.

Siguieron charlando. Después parecieron tocar un tema serio, pues sus sonrisas desaparecieron. Tails puso una mano en el hombro de ella, y cuando le respondió, él se apartó y se dirigió a su mesa con pesar. Luego ella se acercó a él. Demasiado. Bokkun sintió todos sus órganos hechos nudo. Tails se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que ella estaba tan cerca. Ella dijo algo y Bokkun alcanzó a distinguir la palabra "gracias". Luego se acercó más y más, y finalmente lo besó.

Bokkun ya no tenía los órganos hechos nudo, en cambio ahora parecían haberse convertido en piedras y se hundieron en la parte baja de su abdomen. Inclusive respirar le causaba un dolor insoportable, sin embargo no pudo dejar de mirar.

Pasó un minuto, que bien pudo haber sido un siglo y luego ocurrió algo inesperado. Tails rompió el beso abruptamente. Ella lo miró con gran desconcierto. Él se volvió a disculpar, pero esta vez ella no rió. Por el contrario, le dio la espalda y agachó la cabeza. Un brevísimo resplandor en su mejilla revelaba la lágrima que corría por su cara. Ella dijo algo y él trató de enmendar su error, pero fue muy tarde. Después de unas últimas palabras, ella se fue a toda prisa y desapareció de cuadro. Él permaneció inmóvil hasta que la ira se apoderó de él y con un puñetazo en su mesa, derribó una pequeña maceta con una flor. Luego oprimió un botón y todo quedó en la oscuridad.

El video terminó y la pantalla mostró solo estática, pero Bokkun se quedo con la mirada clavada en el monitor. No comprendía exactamente por qué se sentía tan mal. Después de todo ya se había hecho a la idea de que nunca podría estar con ella… pero verla con otro era algo completamente distinto.

- Lo siento mucho, amigo. – Dijo Decoe poniendo una mano en su hombro.

- Pero piensa que lo importante es que ella ya se encuentra bien. – Añadió Bocoe.

Bokkun se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano.

- Tienes razón… eso es lo importante. – Dijo con voz apagada. – Por ahora debemos concentrarnos en el trabajo que nos encargó el Doctor.

- Hasta que te escucho decir algo sensato. – Dijo Eggman, que en ese momento entraba en la habitación. - ¿Todo bien?

- Todo bien, Doctor. – Se apresuró a decir Bokkun antes que sus dos compañeros pudieran hablar. A Eggman le pareció algo extraño, pero decidió no darle importancia.

- ¿Como van las reparaciones?

- ¡Véalo usted mismo! – Exclamó Bocoe oprimiendo un botón. Una puerta adyacente se abrió y Emerl, Saphr, Dimond y Obsid salieron al encuentro y se inclinaron ante el Dr. Eggman.

- Estamos listos para servirle, Doctor. – Dijo Emerl.

- Lamentamos haberle fallado en la batalla anterior, pero no volverá a pasar. – Agregó Obsid.

- En eso tienen razón. – Observó Decoe. – Esta vez no solo los reparamos, sino que les implementamos varias mejoras.

- Ese robot renegado no se le volverá a acercar. – Concluyó Dimond.

Eggman estaba encantado.

- Me alegra que estén de vuelta mis Colosos. Justo a tiempo para enseñarles a esos aliens asquerosos quien manda en este planeta.

- ¿Aliens, Doctor? – Preguntó Saphr.

Decoe y Bocoe los pusieron al tanto.

- Descuide Doctor, esta vez no le fallaremos. – Dijo Emerl.

- Confío en eso. – Dijo Eggman.

De pronto una señal de alerta comenzó a emitir un pitido.

- ¡Doctor, los radares han localizado una Esmeralda Caos en una de las colinas ahí abajo! – Exclamó Decoe.

- ¡Grandioso! ¡Esto se pone cada vez mejor! – Dijo Eggman lleno de emoción. – Bokkun, toma una de las mini naves y ve por ella. Dimond y Obsid te escoltarán.

- ¡A la orden, Doctor! – Respondieron los tres y desaparecieron detrás de una de las puertas.

* * *

Montones de teclas eran continuamente aporreados por unos rápidos dedos. El reporte sobre los acontecimientos en Westopolis había sido una ardua tarea, pero por fin, alrededor de las diez de la noche, Rouge lo había terminado. Lo que se le hacía muy extraño era que no hubieran invadido otras ciudades. Después de todo, los mobianos no les habían dado mucha batalla como para que tuvieran que replegarse… y luego estaba lo que había pasado con Cream. El hecho de que esos aliens pudieran controlar a la gente que mordían era algo alarmante, y aunque ella no lo quisiera admitir por completo, estaba preocupada por la coneja.

Afortunadamente no habían pasado más de dos horas cuando recibió la llamada de Tails diciendo que habían logrado rescatar a Cream, y una noticia que la llenó de alegría: ¡Habían descubierto el punto débil de esas criaturas!

- ¿La electricidad? – Se sorprendió el Comandante Walker cuando Rouge se lo contó. Rouge lo puso al corriente de lo que Tails le había contado y de cómo habían librado a Cream del control de los aliens.

- ¡Eso es un gran descubrimiento! – Dijo Walker sonando emocionado por primera vez desde que Rouge lo conocía. – Prepararemos a las tropas con cañones de electricidad y les daremos su merecido a esos aliens.

De pronto sonó una alarma. Uno de los radares había detectado una nave desconocida volando en dirección a Devil's Peaks. Walker de inmediato accedió a las imágenes satelitales y desplegó en la pantalla la fotografía de una nave de gran tamaño, color rojo y plateado, con cañones y armamento por todas partes.

- Puede que se dirijan a atacar otro poblado. – Dijo Walker.

De repente, algo le llamó la atención a Rouge.

- ¿Puede acercar la imagen a esa mancha que se ve en el puente de control?

Aquella porción de la imagen creció y reveló que la mancha era en realidad un logotipo de algo que parecía ser una cabeza negra con anteojos, una sonrisa algo desagradable y un par de largos bigotes.

- No… No tú… – Exhaló Rouge.

- Es el Dr. Eggman. – Dijo Walker gravemente.

- ¿Qué rayos está tramando y por qué se dirige a ese lugar? – Se preguntó Rouge. – Ahí no hay nada.

- Deberá ir a averiguarlo. – Dijo Walker.

- De acuerdo. Me llevaré a Omega.

- Rouge, no olvide que ese robot fue creado por Eggman.

- Y cuando lo encontré estaba decidido a destruirlo.

- De cualquier forma es riesgoso llevarlo. No sabemos cómo vaya a reaccionar.

Rouge se tomó un momento para reflexionarlo.

- Creo que lo puedo controlar. – Dijo al fin.

- Yo también lo creo. – Respondió Walker. – Pero tenga cuidado.

* * *

A toda velocidad, Shadow recorrió el campo hasta que llegó a lo alto de una colina. Desde ahí pudo ver una nave de gran tamaño recorrer el espacio aéreo. El erizo negro levantó una de las dos Esmeraldas Caos que tenía en su poder.

- ¡Control Caos! – Exclamó un instante antes de desaparecer.

Reapareció en la cubierta de aquella nave. Era una especie de pista de aterrizaje custodiada por grandes cañones y varios robots pequeños y de forma regordeta, que se parecían bastante a su creador. También encontró varias cámaras de seguridad por aquí y por allá.

Shadow recordaba con claridad haber peleado al lado del Dr. Eggman en aquel viaje por el espacio y sabía que aquel hombre podía ser peligroso, así que decidió mantener un bajo perfil y hacer lo posible por infiltrarse en la nave sin ser visto.

Caminó cautelosamente escondiéndose detrás de cajas y botes evadiendo la vista de las cámaras o de los robots. Cerca de la mitad de la nave encontró una estructura cuadrada. Era un ducto de ventilación, el cual, desde luego, estaba cerrado con un candado. Shadow produjo una pequeña Lanza Caos y fundió el metal. Con cuidado removió la rejilla y se introdujo por el ducto.

Emergió en una pequeña sala llena de armamento. Echó un vistazo y decidió llevarse algo de aquello por si las dudas. Tomó un rifle automático y dentro del abrigo se guardó una pistola de mano, una semiautomática y unos cuantos cartuchos. Después salió de la habitación.

Por dentro, el lugar estaba lleno de pasillos angostos y mal iluminados envueltos en un silencio espectral. Por un tiempo no vio a nadie, pero de repente al doblar en una esquina se topó con dos de los robots, que al verlo, inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar con sus pistolas laser. Shadow, rápidamente se cubrió con una de las paredes y luego, asomándose por la esquina, abrió fuego contra sus atacantes. Ambos cayeron al piso fulminados antes de que pudieran dar la alarma.

Shadow caminó hacia donde habían estado los robots y vio que estaban custodiando una puerta. Con mucho cuidado la abrió y se encontró en otro pasillo un poco más amplio y muy largo. No había puertas ni otros pasillos hacia los lados, por lo que la única forma de seguir era hacia el frente. El pasillo estaba completamente desierto, salvo por algunas cajas de metal en el piso. Había también unos tubos que corrían a lo largo del pasillo. Shadow comenzó a caminar por el pasillo cuando sintió algo extraño. Tomó sus dos Esmeraldas Caos y vio que brillaban ligeramente, eso solo podía significar que había otra en aquella nave. Shadow siguió caminando, sin embargo, al caminar al lado de lo que parecían ser un par de postes, no pudo ver los rayos invisibles que éstos despedían, y al interrumpir la conexión entre ellos, ocasionó que se activara una alarma.

No tardó en escucharse el ruido de varias pisadas que provenían del otro lado. Pronto vio como se acercaba un numeroso grupo de robots que de inmediato, comenzaron a disparar hacia Shadow, quien se tuvo que cubrir con una de las cajas de metal. Después se asomó por uno de los lados de la caja y comenzó a disparar con su rifle automático. Varios de los robots cayeron, pero cada vez llegaban más. Shadow continuó disparando, pero los enemigos no disminuían.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Usando la mira de su rifle, buscó una de las lámparas y le disparó. La luz disminuyo considerablemente. Shadow repitió el proceso con el resto de las luces hasta dejar el lugar en penumbra. Los robots se desconcertaron al ver esto y sus disparos se hicieron cada vez más dispersos. Por último, le disparó a uno de los tubos que corrían por el pasillo haciendo que el lugar se llenara de vapor. Los enemigos confundidos empezaron a disparar en todas las direcciones, incluso varios de ellos se dispararon entre sí. Shadow esperó un instante y luego salió de detrás de la caja y acribilló a los que quedaban.

Mientras tanto, la alarma llegó a los oídos de Eggman, quien se encontraba en la cabina de control congratulándose por haber conseguido una de las Esmeraldas. El Doctor corrió a revisar las cámaras.

- ¡No puede ser, no hemos visto ninguna nave! ¿¡Cómo es posible que alguien se haya infiltrado!

- ¡Se encuentra en uno de los pasillos de servicio! – Informó Decoe.

La pantalla mostró un pasillo completamente a oscuras donde solo se veía el veloz paso de los rayos y las balas. Al cabo de un par de minutos, éstos cedieron y una sombra se vio caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la cabina de control. Como estaba tan oscuro no pudieron ver de quién se trataba.

- No hay problema. – Dijo Eggman. – Si ese intruso quiere venir hacia aquí, deberá pasar por el elevador. Ahí no hay forma de que se esconda.

Por su parte, Shadow siguió caminando, ya con menos cautela. Ahora no cabía duda de que Eggman sabía que estaba en la nave.

Llegó al final del pasillo y bajó unas escaleras hacia una gran puerta de metal con un panel para introducir una contraseña. Sin embargo, Shadow no necesitó hacerlo, ya que al acercarse a la puerta, ésta se abrió automáticamente. Detrás de la puerta había una gran sala circular sin ninguna otra puerta. Volteó hacia arriba y notó que no había ningún techo visible, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de un elevador. Las paredes eran metálicas y se veían mucho más cuidadas que las de los pasillos por los que acababa de pasar. También descubrió una cámara de vigilancia en el extremo opuesto. Shadow le disparó a la cámara, destruyéndola, pero no sin que antes, ésta mandara su imagen al cuarto de control.

- ¡Es Shadow! – Exclamaron Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun al mismo tiempo.

Eggman y sus secuaces no podían creer lo que veían. Eso era algo que en definitiva, Eggman no se esperaba.

- ¿Qué querrá Doctor? – Preguntó Bocoe.

- Sea lo que sea, dudo mucho que venga a saludar. – Dijo Eggman sombríamente.

- ¿Cree que esté trabajando con los aliens? – Preguntó Bokkun.

Eggman lo meditó durante unos segundos.

- Es muy posible… incluso podría ser que él los guiara a este planeta. La pregunta es ¿por qué?

- Shadow pasó mucho tiempo en el espacio. – Dijo Decoe. – Puede que esos aliens lo hayan rescatado y él ahora esté en deuda con ellos o algo así.

- Algo me dice que es mucho más que eso. – Dijo Eggman. – Pero no importa, si Shadow ha decidido visitarnos, hay que mandarle al comité de bienvenida.

Eggman oprimió un botón y soltó una risita malévola.

* * *

En cuanto Shadow entró al elevador, la puerta se cerró, y el piso comenzó a elevarse lentamente. Era muy extraño que el elevador se hubiera activado por sí solo, y a Shadow solo se le ocurrió una explicación: Eggman lo había activado, lo cual solo podía significar algo.

De pronto, las paredes se cimbraron ligeramente y de la parte más alta cayeron un gran número de robots como los que había destruido, algunos otros que flotaban y uno mucho más grande, delgado y de color dorado con un cañón laser en cada hombro.

Era una trampa.

Sin perder tiempo, Shadow comenzó a disparar contra los robots pequeños y logró destruir a algunos de ellos rápidamente, sin embargo, se le acabaron pronto las balas de su rifle, así que sacó la pistola y la semiautomática y siguió disparando mientras esquivaba los ataques de sus varios oponentes. Así logró deshacerse de varios de ellos, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que también se le acabaron las balas.

- Bueno, supongo que tendré que ocuparme de ustedes con mis manos… no hay problema.

Se lanzó contra varios de ellos y mediante golpes y patadas los hizo pedazos. Algunos de ellos le fueron más difíciles, ya que contaban con escudos. Además de eso tenía que esquivar los continuos ataques del robot mayor, pero logró aprovechar varios de ellos para destruir a algunos robots pequeños. De igual forma se encargó de los robots voladores, pero varios se defendieron con descargas eléctricas que mandaron a Shadow al suelo. Lleno de molestia, los destruyó usando su Lanza Caos.

Pronto no quedo a la vista más que el robot grande. Shadow trató de usar su Lanza Caos, pero su coraza era muy fuerte. De pronto, el robot le lanzó un rayo, el cual apenas alcanzó a esquivar, sin embargo, al impactarse contra los restos de otro robot causó una pequeña explosión que derribó a Shadow.

Al lado de él había caído el brazo de uno de los robots que aun sostenía u escudo. Shadow tomó el escudo y se preparó para el siguiente ataque. Después de cargar ambos cañones soltó un poderoso rayo. Shadow lo recibió con el escudo. El rayo rebotó con gran intensidad hacia el robot, el cual quedó con un gran agujero en el pecho y varios cables expuestos. Shadow tomó impulso y concentrando su energía, le lanzó una Lanza Caos súper cargada directo al agujero. El robot se tambaleó durante unos segundos y después de sacar algunas chispas, explotó.

Shadow siguió en guardia esperando que lo atacaran más robots, pero no pasó nada. En unos momentos, el elevador llegó a otra puerta de metal y se detuvo. Después, la puerta se abrió.

Era un corredor no muy largo, ampliamente iluminado con una puerta de gran tamaño al fondo y varias pequeñas a los lados. Shadow caminó con cautela esperando que alguien lo atacara, pero tampoco pasó nada. Abrió la puerta del fondo y se encontró con un amplio cuarto de control lleno de monitores y una gran ventana al frente desde la cual se veía el resto de la nave. Había una puerta del lado derecho y al centro estaba de pie el Dr. Eggman y sus tres secuaces robots a quienes recordaba bien.

- ¡Bienvenido a mi nave, Shadow! – Exclamó el obeso Doctor. – Espero que mi comité de bienvenida te haya tratado bien.

- Fueron un poco aguafiestas. – Respondió Shadow.

- Oh, espero me disculpes, no quisiera ser un mal anfitrión… aun con aquellos que llegan sin invitación.

Shadow se quedó inmóvil y no contestó.

- Y dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí después de más de diez años de estar desaparecido? – Preguntó Eggman casualmente. – ¿Has venido a visitar a tus viejos amigos?... ¿o es que acaso ya tienes nuevas amistades?

- Vengo a destruir tu nave y a llevarme la Esmeralda Caos que tienes en tu poder, Dr. Eggman. – Respondió secamente Shadow.

Eggman soltó una desagradable carcajada.

- Vaya, veo que el tiempo te ha cambiado… el Shadow que yo conocía no tenía sentido del humor. Y siguiendo la broma, ¿cómo es que planeas hacerlo?

- Ahora soy más poderoso de lo que recuerdas.

- Oh, lo sé, lo sé. – Dijo Eggman. – Pero si piensas que será tan fácil como los robots a los que te acabas de enfrentar, estás muy equivocado.

Eggman chasqueó los dedos y en un instante salieron de la puerta derecha cuatro robots de la estatura de Shadow. Tenían un diseño parecido, aunque variaban en los colores y en algunos detalles.

- Te presento a mis Cuatro Colosos. – Dijo Eggman. – Ellos te mantendrán entretenido un rato.

Shadow y los robots se pusieron en guardia y se dispusieron a atacar. Sin embargo, en ese momento se escuchó una alarma.

- ¡Doctor, el redar detectó varias naves que se acercan a nosotros! – Exclamó Decoe.

- Así que decidiste traer a tus amigos, ¿no?

Sin embargo, Shadow se notaba sorprendido.

- ¿O es que tampoco sabías que iban a venir? – Dijo Eggman. – Parece que no te tienen tanta confianza después de todo.

De pronto se escuchó en las bocinas una voz rasposa y hueca.

- Doctor Eggman, este es un mensaje de Black Doom, líder de los Black Arms y muy pronto, gobernante de este planeta. Si valoras tu vida, retírate con tu nave en este momento, de lo contrario te destruiremos sin piedad.

Eggman escudriñó rápidamente el gesto de Shadow. Usualmente era un tipo sumamente determinado, y se notaba que lo seguía siendo, sin embargo, Eggman detectó una leve mirada de confusión y vacilación. El Doctor decidió aprovecharse de eso.

- Ya veremos quién será destruido sin piedad… todos ustedes, alisten las defensas y salgan a pelear contra esos engendros.

Todos miraron a Eggman con gran sorpresa.

- Pero Doctor… – Dijo Dimond. – ¿Y qué hay de Shadow?

- Escucha Shadow. – Continuó Eggman haciendo caso omiso a sus robots. – No puedo permitirte que destruyas mi nave, pero estoy dispuesto a entregarte la Esmeralda Caos si escuchas lo que tengo que decirte

- ¿¡QUE! – Exclamaron todos los robots de Eggman. Shadow permaneció en silencio, pero una mirada de verdadera sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos.

- ¡Doctor, no puede hacer eso, es una locura! – Exclamó Bokkun.

- ¿Qué dices, Shadow? – Insistió Eggman.

Después de unos instantes, el erizo respondió. – De acuerdo.

- Muy bien, entonces ustedes váyanse a defender la nave y déjennos solos.

- Doctor, ¿está seguro de lo que hace? – Preguntó Bocoe.

- ¡Hagan lo que les digo ahora mismo! – Exclamó Eggman.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Respondieron todos los robots y abandonaron la habitación.

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer sobre el parabrisas de la nave. Al principio eran pocas y ligeras: una pequeña llovizna. Pero después se hicieron más insistentes e intensas. De igual forma se empezaron a escuchar truenos en la distancia. En ese momento sobrevolaban un espeso bosque.

El radar de la nave mostraba un pequeño punto que representaba la nave del Dr. Eggman, hacia donde Rouge y Omega se dirigían.

- ¿Cuál es nuestra dirección, Rouge? – Preguntó Omega con su robótica e impersonal voz.

Rouge vaciló un instante. Aún no le decía a Omega que se dirigían a la nave de Eggman.

- Escucha Omega… Cuando te encontré en aquella base, me dijiste que tu objetivo principal era destruir a Eggman y sus creaciones.

- Afirmativo. El Dr. Eggman me dejó desactivado durante mucho tiempo. Me dejó en el olvido. Por eso, mi objetivo es su aniquilación.

- ¿Sabes?, al principio los superiores no quisieron aceptar que te unieras a las fuerzas. – Dijo Rouge. – Me costó mucho trabajo convencerlos. Pero yo siempre creí que serías un elemento valioso, ya que estabas programado para cumplir objetivos.

- Afirmativo. – Repitió escuetamente Omega.

Rouge suspiró. Era evidente que la elocuencia no era su fuerte.

- Lo que me pregunto es si eres capaz de cumplir los objetivos de nuestra misión, aun a costa de tus objetivos personales.

- Mi procesador no comprende a qué te refieres.

Rouge se tomó un par de segundos para contestar.

- Omega, nos dirigimos a una nave construida por el Dr. Eggman. Nuestro objetivo es infiltrarnos y averiguar su propósito. – Rouge se interrumpió momentáneamente al ver un destello en los ojos de Omega. – ¿Eres capaz de llevar a cabo la misión sin destruir esa nave o a Eggman, si es que él se encuentra ahí dentro?

Omega hizo unos cuantos ruidos. Era evidente que estaba procesando la información.

- Mi objetivo es destruir a Eggman.

- Y mi objetivo es hacer lo que me ordenan mis superiores. – Interrumpió Rouge. – Es el objetivo de todos en la Agencia… yo te rescaté de ese lugar y te di mi confianza. No quiero pensar que me equivoqué en haberlo hecho…

Omega se quedó en silencio unos momentos salvo por su maquinaria interna. Después volteó la mirada hacia Rouge.

- Confianza.

- Sí, confianza. Es la seguridad que se tiene de que alguien no te va a defraudar. Dime, ¿puedo confiar en ti, Omega?

Otra pausa.

- Afirmativo. No destruiré a Eggman ni su nave.

Rouge suspiró con alivio.

- Sabía que no estaba equivocada… tal vez puedas destruir algún robot que nos pueda atacar.

- Afirmativo.

Mientras tanto, el radar indicaba que se encontraban cerca. La lluvia también había arreciado. La pequeña nave salió del bosque hacia una planicie, y fue entonces que la encontraron. Era más grande de lo que Rouge había pensado. De pronto, una señal llegó al radio. Primero fue solo estática, pero después se escuchó una voz ronca y escalofriante.

- Doctor Eggman, este es un mensaje de Black Doom, líder de los Black Arms y muy pronto, gobernante de este planeta. Si valora su vida, retírese con su nave en este momento, de lo contrario lo destruiremos sin piedad.

- Con que así se llaman esos monstruos. – Dijo Rouge. – Y parece que Eggman tampoco es de su agrado.

De pronto pudieron ver como se acercaban varios puntitos en el radar. En efecto, varias naves pequeñas se dirigían hacia el acorazado volador.

- Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensé. Debemos darnos prisa antes que esos aliens nos vean. – Luego tomó su comunicador. – Central, habla la Agente Especial Rouge. Hemos localizado la nave del Dr. Eggman, pero está a punto de ser atacada por los invasores. Proseguiremos con la misión de infiltración, pero solicitamos refuerzos para neutralizar a los atacantes.

- Entendido Agente, estaremos ahí tan pronto como podamos.

Rouge guardó su comunicador y miró a Omega.

- Muy bien, amigo, prepárate para la acción.

- Afirmativo… amiga.

Rouge no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se acercaron a la parte superior de la nave de Eggman. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que aterrizaran sin problema. Por lo que se podía ver era una especie de arsenal flotante. Seguramente dentro tendría muchas más armas y naves más pequeñas.

De repente, se abrió una compuerta en el piso. Rouge y Omega corrieron a esconderse. De la compuerta emergieron siete naves individuales y se dirigieron hacia las naves de los aliens. Rouge pudo identificar a Bokkun en una de ellas.

Rouge volteó hacia la derecha y descubrió lo que parecía ser un ducto de ventilación. Lo peculiar era que la rejilla de protección estaba en el suelo y el candado estaba hecho pedazos.

Ambos entraron por el ducto y salieron a una pequeña armería. Después caminaron por un pasillo y encontraron dos de los robots de Eggman destruidos en el suelo.

- Algo no anda bien aquí… Debemos tener cuidado.

Siguieron caminando por otro pasillo, el cual estaba semi destruido y completamente a oscuras. Ahí encontraron los restos de muchos más robots y varias cámaras de seguridad rotas. Con mucho cuidado, siguieron caminando hasta llegar a un amplio elevador que, de igual forma, evidenciaba haber presenciado una masacre.

- Supongo que si tratamos de activar el elevador, Eggman se dará cuenta de nuestra presencia. Mejor subamos por nuestra cuenta. – Y diciendo esto, batió sus alas y se elevó del suelo. Omega encendió su propulsor y fue tras ella. En poco tiempo llegaron hasta arriba y con su fuerza, Omega logró abrir la puerta de metal. Después caminaron por un pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. Rouge iba a abrirla, cuando su agudo oído detectó voces detrás de ella. Rouge hizo la moción de silencio y acercó su oído para escuchar mejor.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías decirme? – Dijo una voz profunda que no era la de Eggman. Rouge la encontró muy familiar. – No tengo mucho tiempo.

- Tengo algo de curiosidad. – Dijo Eggman con un tono casual. Se escuchaban sus pasos. – ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? Te extrañamos por aquí, ¿sabes?

La otra voz se quedó en silencio un momento.

- Estuve viviendo en el planeta Pretania. Ahí entrené mucho y ahora soy más fuerte que antes, así que…

- Oh, pero no te pongas tan a la defensiva. – Interrumpió Eggman. – Solo estamos teniendo una charla de viejos amigos.

- Yo no tengo amigos.

- No me digas… ¿y qué hay de esas interesantes criaturas que trajiste a nuestro planeta? ¿Tampoco ellos son tus amigos?

Otro silencio.

- Yo no los traje aquí. Y no son mis amigos.

- ¿Entonces, te importaría decirme por qué estas tan empeñado en luchar por su causa? – Eggman hizo una pausa. – ¿Qué es lo que buscas, Shadow?

"¡Es Shadow!", se sorprendió Rouge. Y después se descubrió razonando lo que había dicho Eggman. Shadow debía estar relacionado con los aliens de alguna forma porque siempre que él aparecía, los aliens llegaban después.

En realidad, ya lo había pensado antes, pero su mente no había querido aceptar que él pudiera estar implicado en una invasión como esa.

- Busco la verdad sobre mi pasado. – Respondió Shadow. – Y voy a descubrirla sin importar lo que tenga que hacer.

- Si, eso de la amnesia siempre ha sido tu problema. – Dijo Eggman. – Te voy a hacer una pregunta… pero antes, quisiera recibir a nuestros invitados.

Rouge escuchó un leve clic y luego se abrió la puerta sobre la que estaban recargados. Eggman los miró con gesto divertido y Shadow se sorprendió de verla, aunque solo alguien con la intuición de Rouge pudo haberse dado cuenta.

- ¿Qué no les enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar detrás de las puertas? – Dijo Eggman. – Pero de todas formas me alegro de verlos, sobre todo a ti, Omega.

El robot comenzó a vibrar.

- Veo que te has convertido en otro títere del gobierno… creo que fue una buena decisión haberte dejado desactivado.

Omega retrajo sus manos y sacó sus torretas, con las cuales apuntó a Eggman.

- ¡Omega, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Rouge.

- Aniquilar… – Vociferó el robot.

- Oh, lo lamento. ¿Toqué un circuito sensible? – Se burló Eggman. – ¿Vas a dispararme? ¡Anda, hazlo!, haz felices a tus superiores.

- ¡No le hagas caso Omega, recuerda la misión!

- Debo… aniquilar…

- ¡Omega, recuerda lo que hablamos! ¡Yo confío en ti!

El robot vibró más que nunca y Rouge temió que se fuera a autodestruir o algo parecido.

- Confianza…

Después de unos instantes, Omega bajó los brazos y guardó sus torretas. Rouge volvió a respirar.

- Gracias amigo…

- ¡Que conmovedor! – Dijo Eggman. – Pero, si no les importa, regresemos al punto. Aquí nuestro colega Shadow me platicaba que busca la verdad sobre su pasado, ¿no es cierto?

Shadow lo miró con molestia y no dijo nada.

- La pregunta aquí, mi querido Shadow… y retomando el punto que tan amablemente demostró Omega, es: ¿Confías en que ese tal Black Doom te diga la verdad, aun cuando hagas todo lo que él te diga?

La mirada de Shadow volvió a vacilar. Quiso contestar que sí, pero algo en su interior no se lo permitió.

- Es lo único que puedo hacer…

- Te equivocas. – Dijo Eggman. – Sucede que yo también conozco la historia de tu pasado. Y te la puedo contar.

Shadow lo miró con desconfianza.

- ¿Y cuál es el truco? ¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?

- Te lo agradezco, pero no tienes que hacer nada por mí. Yo me sé cuidar solo. – Dijo Eggman oprimiendo un botón. Una de las consolas se abrió y salió la Esmeralda Caos. Rouge se sorprendió mucho de verla. Eggman la tomó, pero no se la dio a Shadow. – Sin embargo, para mí, la confianza es algo muy valioso que no le entrego a cualquiera… y en este momento, me temo que no confío en ti, así que no te diré nada por ahora.

Shadow cruzó los brazos y frunció el seño, pero siguió sin decir palabra.

- Claro, te prometí que te daría la Esmeralda Caos, y yo soy un hombre de palabra. Regresa con Black Doom, pero piensa bien y decide dónde tienes tu lealtad.

Eggman le lanzó la Esmeralda a Shadow. Al momento que éste la atrapó, sintió un fuerte jalón en la boca del estómago y todo el cuarto comenzó a girar y luego se desvaneció.

_Ante sus ojos, se materializó otra habitación. Al igual que la anterior, era de paredes plateadas, pero éstas estaban adornadas con varias flores de papel y algunas fotografías familiares en las que aparecía una niña rubia de ojos azules acompañada a veces de un hombre mayor calvo, con anteojos y un grande bigote blanco. En otras, estaba con un par de niños, uno más grande y otro más chico. En otras fotografías aparecía junto con Shadow._

_Aquella habitación también tenía una ventana que permitía la vista de un hermoso planeta color azul. También contaba con un tocador no muy grande, una cómoda con un bonito espejo y al centro, una cama. En esa cama, Shadow se vio a sí mismo colocar a aquella niña, la cual estaba profundamente dormida. Una vez que la dejó ahí y la cubrió con las mantas, Shadow le dirigió una mirada de profunda ternura. Una mirada que no le había dirigido a nadie en mucho tiempo y que incluso le resultó ajena._

_Después salió de la habitación y recorrió un largo corredor. Shadow lo reconoció de la visión que le había presentado Black Doom en el que corría de la mano de la misma niña que acababa de dejar en su recamara, escapando de los hombres que trataban de matarlos._

_Shadow se acercó a una puerta y alcanzó a escuchar a un hombre hablando. Se notaba muy molesto._

_- Pero Comandante, usted no entiende cual es la verdadera naturaleza de mis experimentos… sí, comprendo que tuvimos problemas hace poco, pero no pasó a mayores… no, por supuesto que no me he olvidado de mi nieto… sí, pero ahora que el experimento por fin tuvo éxito ya no hay ningún problema… ¿peligroso?, ¿a qué se refiere?... ¡Claro que no, las medidas de seguridad aquí son infalibles!.. ¡Escúcheme, burócrata mediocre, no voy a detener mis experimentos solo porque a algún político le de miedo manchar su reputación! ¡Hay muchas cosas en juego aquí! ¡No puedo simplemente suspender mi investigación e irme!... ¡Claro que hablo de mi nieta! ¡Usted sabe que ella no puede respirar el oxigeno de la Tierra, y hasta que encuentre la cura, no puedo irme de aquí!... ¿¡Me está amenazando!... Pues ahórrese sus advertencias y déjeme hacer mi trabajo en paz…_

_Shadow abrió la puerta y encontró al mismo hombre que aparecía en las fotos. Se veía muy cansado y enojado. El hombre volteó la mirada hacia Shadow y esbozó una leve sonrisa._

_- Oh, Shadow, no te escuché… ¿Cómo está María?_

_- La dejé durmiendo en su cuarto… ¿Se encuentra bien, profesor?_

_Gerald Robotnik suspiró._

_- No te preocupes, cuando haces cosas fuera de lo común, siempre habrá gente ignorante que quiera detenerte… no es la primera vez que recibo una amenaza._

_- Pero se escuchaba muy serio._

_Otro suspiro._

_- Es cierto. Me pusieron un ultimátum para suspender las actividades, pero no puedo hacerlo. No hasta encontrar la cura. – El profesor puso sus manos en los hombros del erizo. – Escucha Shadow, tengo que decirte algo._

_- Dígame, profesor._

_- Quiero pedirte que, pase lo que pase, hagas lo que fuiste hecho para hacer… y por favor… prométeme que protegerás a María._

_- Lo prometo…_

Vino otra sacudida y Shadow regresó al cuarto de control de la nave de Eggman. Él lo miraba con curiosidad y Rouge con algo de preocupación. Se dio cuenta que la Esmeralda Caos que tenía en la mano estaba brillando y que él estaba hincado en el suelo. De inmediato se puso de pie.

- De verdad que eres una criatura interesante, Shadow. – Dijo Eggman.

- ¿Qué te ocurrió? – Preguntó Rouge, dirigiéndole la palabra por primera vez.

- Al parecer tuvo una especie de regresión causada por la energía de la Esmeralda. – Informó Eggman. – Una especie de recuerdo presencial, por decirlo así. ¿No es cierto, Shadow?

El erizo volvió a fruncir el ceño.

- Espero que esa experiencia te haya servido… ahora ya tienes lo que querías, así que si me lo permites, tengo una invasión que atender.

Sin decir nada, Shadow levantó la Esmeralda.

- ¡Espera, Shadow! – Dijo Rouge de pronto, sin saber exactamente por qué. El erizó volteó a verla. – Es… bueno verte de nuevo.

Shadow le dirigió una mirada ligeramente sorprendida.

- Yo también me alegro. – Dijo sin sonreír. – ¡Control Caos!

* * *

Siete pequeñas naves surcaron el cielo y se posicionaron frente a la gran nave. En el horizonte, no tardaron mucho en aparecer otras naves de tamaño similar, pero mucho mayores en número.

- Muy bien, maestro de la estrategia. – Dijo Bokkun por el comunicador. – ¿Cuál es el plan?

- Por lo que veo, ellos son mucho más que nosotros. – Respondió Obsid. – Un ataque frontal solo lograría destruirnos. Debemos separarnos y atacarlos desde los lados.

- No me gustan los ataques furtivos. – Dijo Dimond. – Pero, hagámoslo.

Las naves se separaron y de dirigieron hacia el frente, donde a gran velocidad venían las naves alienígenas.

- A mi señal. – Dijo Obsid. - ¡Ahora!

Las naves de Eggman abrieron fuego. De inmediato, los invasores viraron y comenzaron a atacarlos.

- ¡Tomen esto, idiotas! – Exclamó Dimond, claramente emocionado por estar de nuevo en una batalla. Los rayos impactaron dos de las naves, las cuales comenzaron a despedir humo, sin embargo no fue suficiente para derribarlas. Una de ellas voló hacia arriba y descendió en espiral. El viento hizo que viajara más rápido y su ataque por poco le pegó a la nave de Dimond. Emerl, que lo había visto todo, copió la técnica y también se lanzó en espiral, pero él sí logró atinarle a la nave, la cual cayó hacia el vacio.

Saphr tenía a dos naves siguiéndole el rastro. Con gran velocidad, se escabulló entre otras naves haciendo que sus persecutores se estrellaran entre sí y de paso destruyeran otras dos naves.

Obsid, Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun recorrían el perímetro de la batalla ocupándose de más naves.

- Tengo una idea. – Dijo Obsid. – Colosos, llevémoslos hacia el bosque. Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun, ustedes encárguense de los que se queden atrás.

Las cuatro naves se separaron del grupo y se dirigieron hacia los arboles. Gran parte de las naves atacantes los siguieron, aunque algunas otras siguieron atacando a las tres que quedaban.

- ¡Vamos chicos, démosles una lección! – Exclamó Bokkun.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Dijeron los otros dos.

Con gran pericia, los Colosos se escabulleron por entre los arboles haciendo que varias de las naves alienígenas se estrellaran, y las que aún quedaban en el aire, las destruían con sus rayos.

Por su parte Decoe, Bocoe y Bokkun lograron deshacerse de algunas de las naves que los atacaban. Ellos no eran tan buenos pilotos, pero consiguieron defenderse. En poco tiempo, los Colosos salieron del bosque y se unieron a ellos, destruyendo las naves que quedaban.

- ¡Magnifico! – Exclamó Decoe. – ¡Lo logramos!

- Eh… yo no cantaría victoria aún… - Dijo Bocoe.

Todos voltearon hacia el horizonte y vieron otro contingente de naves dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Este era fácilmente tres veces más grande.

- ¿Cómo va todo? – Sonó la voz de Eggman desde sus comunicadores.

- Nos deshicimos del primer grupo. – Dijo Bokkun. – Pero creo que ese solo era una prueba porque viene otro mucho más grande… no creo que podamos con ellos.

- Eso lo veremos. – Dijo el Doctor. – Ya me encargué de Shadow y ahora voy contra sus amigos.

Las naves enemigas casi estaban sobre ellos.

- ¿Preparados? – Dijo Eggman.

Los cañones de la base se voltearon hacia las naves alienígenas, las cuales comenzaron a disparar.

- ¡Al ataque!

Se escuchó un estruendo causado por los cañones que dispararon grandes balas hacia las naves. Los secuaces de Eggman se dispersaron y siguieron el ataque.

Siguiendo su estrategia anterior lograron destruir varias de las naves, pero estaban muy superados en número incluso para la base aérea, la cual empezaba a recibir cierto daño.

- ¡Son demasiados, Doctor! – Exclamó Bokkun. Luego se escuchó un fuerte ruido. – ¡Oh no, me dieron! ¡Me dirijo de regreso a la base!

La pequeña nave humeaba de una de las alas y apenas logró hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia sobre la nave grande. Una vez que Bokkun bajó de la nave. Se dirigía corriendo hacia la entrada cuando vio varios puntitos de luz recorrer el cielo desde el otro lado de donde venían los aliens.

Luego los puntitos se hicieron más grandes hasta que Bokkun pudo identificar que también eran naves. Sin embargo eran diferentes a las naves alienígenas. Una se acercó y le permitió a Bokkun ver un logotipo que reconoció de inmediato.

- ¡Son naves del gobierno!

Bokkun subió de prisa hasta el cuarto de control.

- ¡Doctor, hay naves del gobierno ayudándonos y…! – Pero se detuvo cuando vio a Rouge y a Omega. – ¿Rouge? ¿O... Omega? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

Omega escaneó al recién llegado.

- Bokkun. – Dijo Omega escuetamente.

- Parece que llegó la caballería. – Dijo Rouge. – Ahora sí se va a poner interesante.

Por la pantalla vieron como las naves del gobierno atacaban con rayos de electricidad a las naves alienígenas, las cuales comenzaron a caer como moscas.

- ¿¡Son vulnerables a la electricidad! – Se sorprendió Eggman. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Porque no me lo preguntaste. – Respondió Rouge con una sonrisa. – Además no debo andar por ahí divulgando secretos del gobierno.

Eggman puso cara de molestia pero no dijo nada. En poco tiempo las naves enemigas comenzaron a retirarse. Después se volvió a escuchar la voz de Black Doom por los altavoces.

- Tal vez hayas ganado esta vez Doctor Eggman, pero al final los Black Arms seremos victoriosos… Además ya tenemos lo que buscamos, la Esmeralda Caos que tenías en tu poder. Te prometo que tu muerte será un castigo ejemplar.

Eggman se quedó pensativo durante un instante y luego una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro.

- ¿Te parece gracioso que te amenacen de muerte? – Preguntó Rouge.

- No será la primera ni la última vez. – Respondió Eggman sin darle importancia. – Sin embargo, me llama la atención que Black Doom no haya mencionado que yo le di a Shadow la Esmeralda Caos. Eso significa que Shadow no se lo dijo.

- ¿Crees que funcione lo que le dijiste a Shadow?

- Shadow es un tipo muy fuerte, pero su conducta obsesiva lo hace vulnerable a ciertas cosas.

- Entonces lo estás manipulando… - Sin saber por qué, Rouge sintió mucho desagrado al pensar en eso.

- Esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Digamos que solo lo ayudo a poner las cosas en perspectiva. – La sonrisa de Eggman se hizo más evidente. – ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar Rouge? ¿Vas a tratar de arrestarme?

En eso, llegaron Decoe, Bocoe y los Colosos al lugar. Al verlos, Omega se puso en posición de defensa. Lo mismo hicieron los Colosos.

Rouge evaluó la situación por unos instantes.

- Por el momento no lo haré. Hay cosas más importantes. – Rouge puso su mano sobre la de Omega en señal de que se calmara. Después ambos se dirigieron a la salida. – Pero te estaré observando.

- Sabes dónde encontrarme, querida.

Después de eso, ambos salieron por la puerta.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Estoy muy contento… aunque al mismo tiempo tengo coraje conmigo mismo, pues este capítulo ya lo tenía prácticamente listo desde hace 2 semanas. Solo me faltaban las últimas 2 páginas. Luego la vida se atravesó y no tuve tiempo ni de respirar… bueno, ¡pero ya está listo!

Y estoy muy contento porque por fin pude añadir la primera escena que me vino a la mente cuando empecé a imaginar esta historia hace más de 3 años. Y esa es la escena de Tails y Cream en el hangar, que por cierto, ya tenía escrita desde hace varios meses. Claro que hay cambios muy significativos de cómo la imagine la primera vez, pero en fin…

Y a propósito de eso, sé que varios de ustedes querrán golpearme en este momento, pero no esperaban que todo fuera a ser miel sobre hojuelas, ¿o sí? Un poco de drama siempre cae bien, y a estos dos aun les falta superar una prueba… pero ya no revelaré más.

En otras cosas, pudimos ver como la relación entre Rouge y Omega se hace más sólida… al igual que las dudas de Shadow. ¿Qué decisión tomará con respecto a lo que le dijo Eggman?

Eso es todo por ahora. Y agárrense fuerte porque el siguiente capítulo es MUY importante y va a estar intenso. Cada vez nos acercamos más al momento de la verdad. Y por cierto, ya ordené mi escaleta y a menos que haya cambios importantes (lo cual dudo mucho), ésta historia tendrá un total de 22 capítulos más un epílogo que ya tengo escrito. ¡Ya no falta mucho!

Mientras tanto me despido… ¡Sonrían!


	16. La Profecia

**CAPITULO XVI**

**LA PROFECIA**

Gracias a las veloces naves construidas por Tails, era fácil recorrer grandes extensiones de terreno. Sin embargo, aunque Mobius era un planeta pequeño, recorrerlo de arriba abajo buscando las Esmeraldas Caos, era una tarea ardua.

Durante toda la mañana, las dos naves y Sonic, que iba a pie, recorrieron diferentes partes del globo sin mucho éxito.

- Esto es muy cansado… si tan solo tuviéramos el buscador de Tails, todo sería más fácil, ¿no lo crees? – Preguntó Amy, quien llevaba el control de la nave. Vanilla que iba a su lado veía distraída hacia la ventana mientras sostenía a Cheese, que iba profundamente dormido. – ¿Hola?

La coneja salió de su ensimismamiento.

- Oh… ¿me hablabas Amy? – Preguntó sorprendida. – Lo lamento, no te escuché.

- ¿Estás muy preocupada, verdad?

Vanilla suspiró y sonrió levemente.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- No te preocupes. – Dijo Amy en tono tranquilizador. – No me imagino lo que debes estar sintiendo, pero no te culpo por estar preocupada… pero ten en mente que Cream es una chica muy fuerte y además está en buenas manos. No lo conozco muy bien, pero se ve que Vector quiere a Cream como si fuera su hija.

Vanilla sonrió.

- Es cierto. Soy muy afortunada de habérmelo encontrado. Y pensar que en un principio me resistía a enamorarme de él porque no era un conejo… ahora no puedo imaginarme como sería mi vida sin él.

Ahora fue Amy la que sonrió.

- Me alegra mucho escuchar que las historias de amor todavía existen… quisiera que un día me tocara vivir una.

- Sigues enamorada de Sonic, ¿no?

Amy solo asintió.

- ¿Sabes?, aunque no lo parezca, Sonic es un chico muy complicado. – Dijo Vanilla después de un momento. – Siempre ha estado tan acostumbrado a ser el héroe, que no se permite mostrar ningún tipo de debilidad y se guarda sus sentimientos para sí mismo, pero no significa que no los tenga… y puedo asegurarte que siente algo por ti. Es muy sutil, pero yo tengo buen ojo para estas cosas.

Amy se quedó pensativa.

- ¿Recuerdas que yo estaba enojada con Sonic hace poco?

Vanilla asintió.

- Antier en la tarde fue a mi casa a pedirme disculpas y me dijo lo mismo que me acabas de decir… y estoy casi segura de que estuvo a punto de confesarme su amor, aunque se contuvo en el último momento.

- Dale algo de tiempo. Seguramente no sabe qué hacer con sus emociones y por eso es que se aleja de ti. Verás que cuando esté listo te dirá lo que siente. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Amy con una amplia sonrisa. – En esa ocasión también me contó una parte de su pasado. Que yo sepa no le ha contado sobre su pasado a nadie… ni siquiera a Tails.

- Eso significa que te tiene mucha confianza. – Respondió Vanilla, de pronto un poco más seria.

- Y hablando de Tails… se nota que él y Charmy se mueren por Cream.

- Y eso fue lo que causó que le pasara lo que le pasó. – Dijo Vanilla con tristeza.

Amy se quedó durante unos instantes pensando qué responder. – Cuando uno está enamorado puede hacer muchas tonterías… Pero el que estén enamorados de ella garantiza que van a hacer hasta lo imposible por traerla a salvo. Sé que Tails lo haría y no creo que sea diferente con Charmy.

- Sí, yo también lo sé… Yo no soy quién para meterme en la vida de mi hija, sólo me preocupa que la vayan a lastimar. Pero parece que han demostrado que de verdad se preocupan por ella, así que quien ella escoja estará bien para mí.

Amy sonrió. – Cream tiene suerte, eres una buena madre.

- Eso trato, Amy. – Respondió Vanilla con una sonrisa de gratitud. – Eso trato.

Durante un rato siguieron en silencio hasta que sonó una alarma.

- ¡Mira! – Exclamó Amy. - ¡Según esto, estamos cerca de una Esmeralda!

El ruido despertó a Cheese que de inmediato comenzó a revolotear junto a ellas. De pronto, el chao levantó su pequeño brazo y señaló hacia la derecha.

- ¡Chao chao! – Dijo apremiantemente.

- ¡Detrás de esos árboles! – Dijo Vanilla.

- ¡Claro! – Exclamó Amy. – ¿Cómo no se nos ocurrió? Los chao son criaturas nacidas de la energía Caos. Cheese nos puede ser muy útil para encontrar las Esmeraldas.

La nave descendió en la dirección donde apuntó Cheese. Era un espeso bosque de altos arboles. Amy descendió en un pequeño claro y de ahí caminaron siguiendo a Cheese. Eventualmente el chao se detuvo al lado de un montón de rocas. Entre los tres excavaron y en poco tiempo encontraron la piedra brillante de color amarillo.

- ¡La tenemos! – Exclamaron las dos.

- ¡Chao chao! – Concordó Cheese.

Los tres regresaron de prisa a la nave y Amy tomó el comunicador.

- ¡Chicos, encontramos una Esmeralda!

Después de un momento alguien respondió. Era Chris. – ¡Eso es grandioso! ¡Nosotros también localizamos una, ahora nos dirigimos hacia allá!

- ¡Genial! – Dijo Sonic. – Yo no he tenido suerte, pero seguiré buscando.

- ¡Muy bien, amigos, sigamos así! – Dijo Amy. – Avisen si encuentran otra. Cambio y fuera.

Amy dejó el comunicador en su lugar.

- ¡Que buena suerte! Si seguimos a este ritmo conseguiremos las demás Esmeraldas en poco tiempo. – Dijo Amy contenta.

- ¿Sabes?, eso que dijiste sobre Cheese me dejó pensando. – Reflexionó Vanilla. – Tal vez con la energía de esta Esmeralda, él nos pueda ayudar a encontrar las demás más rápido. ¿Crees que puedas hacer eso Cheese?

- ¡Chao chao! – Asintió Cheese.

Vanilla le dio la Esmeralda al chao. Éste cerró los ojos y la gema comenzó a brillar. Un instante después, ese brillo se transfirió a Cheese, quien se veía que estaba en total concentración.

Después de un par de minutos, los dos dejaron de brillar y Cheese volvió a abrir los ojos. De prisa comenzó a decirle algo a Vanilla. Se veía muy preocupado.

- Más lento Cheese… si… ya veo… ¿en serio?... oh cielos…

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Amy cuando Cheese acabó de hablar.

- Cheese dice que vio a Shadow con dos de las Esmeraldas.

- Son las que se llevó de Westopolis. – Dijo Amy. – Eso ya lo sabemos.

- Si, pero dice que también lo vio hablando con ese alien con tentáculos y un ojo… el que se llevó a Cream.

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Amy. – Eso comprueba que Shadow está trabajando para ellos… eso no puede ser bueno.

- Al menos no han encontrado más. Dice que hay otra Esmeralda no muy lejos de aquí en un lago.

- Creo que sé cuál es. – Dijo Amy. – Vamos hacia allá. Debemos encontrar el resto de las Esmeraldas antes que Shadow y esos aliens.

* * *

Delaney se despertó con un sobresalto. Con pesadez se volteó hacia su pequeña cómoda y vio que eran las siete de la mañana. No había dormido bien en toda la noche y ésta era la tercera vez que se despertaba de una pesadilla, así que decidió que no tenia caso volver a intentar dormir.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a asomarse a la ventana. Su calle se encontraba en una zona llena de comercios y de pequeñas fábricas maquiladoras algo viejas pero aún en operación, por lo cual habitualmente estaba abarrotada de transeúntes. No obstante, ese día la calle estaba casi desierta y los pocos que, por alguna causa debían estar ahí, corrían apresuradamente a ponerse bajo resguardo.

Estaba cayendo una lluvia torrencial. El cielo estaba gris y las gruesas gotas de lluvia se estrellaban implacables contra los edificios, automóviles, pavimento, paraguas y en ocasiones contra los cuerpos de algún peatón descuidado que no llevara con que taparse. El ruido de aquellas gotas era frecuentemente interrumpido con el estruendo de algún rayo.

- Justo lo que necesitaba para subirme el ánimo. – Dijo con sorna.

A lo largo de su carrera había trabajado en los casos más desagradables y había tratado con las personas más trastornadas. Asesinos, violadores, terroristas, estafadores, depravados y demás escoria humana; por lo que un ex militar con sed de venganza no debería causarle preocupación alguna. Sin embargo había algo en el caso del Gral. Grey que lo tenía muy inquieto. No era su sobresaliente carrera militar ni su pasado con el presidente. Delaney no sabía con exactitud, pero su intuición le decía que esto era parte de algo mucho más grande que Grey y su resentimiento contra el presidente, pero no sabía qué.

- Necesito investigar la conexión de Grey con las actividades de la Estación ARK. – Dijo mientras se servía una taza de café y encendía un cigarro. – Aquí hay algo que se me está pasando por alto.

Regresó a su escritorio, encendió su computadora y ordenó todas las notas que había tomado a lo largo de la investigación. Luego tomó su grabadora y comenzó a grabar todas las conjeturas y las teorías que se le iban ocurriendo.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde, el hambre ya no lo dejaba pensar, así que tomó su abrigo y su paraguas y salió a la calle.

- Ojala esté abierto el local de hamburguesas.

Para su fortuna sí lo estaba. Mientras esperaba en la fila de la caja, notó a un muchacho que estaba repartiendo panfletos. Le entregaron su comida y se dispuso a salir, pero antes, se dirigió a un mostrador adyacente a tomar unos sobres de cátsup. Fue cuando lo abordó el chico de los panfletos.

- ¡Descubra los misterios del universo, visite la nueva exposición en el observatorio! – Dijo alegremente.

Delaney tomó el panfleto y le dio un vistazo rápido. Se disponía a tirarlo a la basura cuando el muchacho se distrajo con otra persona, pero entonces algo en la parte trasera hizo que casi soltara su comida. Era la información del nuevo dueño del observatorio, quien lo había comprado, remodelado y abierto de nuevo al público. Abajo, una fotografía de Anthony Grey, ex general de la G.U.N. y gran entusiasta de la investigación y búsqueda de vida inteligente en el espacio.

Delaney se olvidó por completo de la cátsup y salió a toda prisa hacia su despacho.

Una hora más tarde, ya había recopilado un montón de información sobre las actividades de Grey desde que había comprado el observatorio.

- Grey adquirió el observatorio en una subasta y desde entonces ha invertido considerables sumas de dinero a su remodelación, pero principalmente al desarrollo de una sofisticada antena cuyo propósito es buscar señales de radio en el espacio que puedan probar la vida extraterrestre. – Dijo Delaney a su grabadora. – A la fecha, esa investigación no ha arrojado ningún resultado y además, el uso de esa antena trajo algunas consecuencias como el colapso de las redes de celulares y de otras formas de transmisión de datos inalámbricas, por lo cual, actualmente el proyecto se encuentra suspendido… pero ¿qué pasaría si eso fuera solo una pantalla? Puede que Grey sí hubiera logrado contactar a alguien en el espacio, pero no quisiera que nadie se enterara. Al tener esa antena bajo su poder, no habría problema alguno… – Delaney se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos. – Ahora que lo pienso… hace unos días fallaron las redes de celulares y la señal de radio tuvo problemas en una gran parte de Station Square. Los medios dijeron que había sido una interferencia electromagnética de origen desconocido. ¿Sería posible…?

Delaney cotejó la fecha y hora de la falla. Había sido el martes de la semana anterior a las diez quince de la noche. El observatorio cerraba a las seis y después de esa hora los únicos que debían estar en el área eran un par de guardias de seguridad.

Afortunadamente, el observatorio era un lugar público y era relativamente fácil para un ex policía acceder a los archivos de vigilancia. Después de un par de llamadas logró su cometido.

- Veamos… martes dieciocho de octubre a las veintidós horas… – Siguió hablándole a su grabadora. – ¡Lo tengo!

En el video de seguridad, se mostraba el auto de Grey entrar al estacionamiento del observatorio a las diez. Luego, justo a las diez quince, hubo una interferencia que duró un par de minutos, y después a las diez veinticinco, Grey volvía a salir.

Con emoción en la voz, Delaney relató el nuevo descubrimiento en su grabadora. Luego se detuvo unos instantes y adoptó una expresión seria. Después agregó los últimos comentarios.

Una vez que terminó, tomó el teléfono y llamó a Danny.

- ¿Qué pasa Troy? ¿Tienes algo nuevo?

- Este sujeto no está tramando nada bueno, Danny. – Dijo gravemente Delaney. – Aún no ato todos los cabos, pero ya tenemos suficiente evidencia para concluir que está planeando algo muy grande… y posiblemente muy malo.

- Entonces debemos vernos cuanto antes. Hoy estaré ocupado hasta las ocho. ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos a las nueve en Diágoras? – Luego, después de un momento, añadió: – ¿Te importa si llevo a una amiga de toda mi confianza?

- No hay problema, tú eres el cliente. Nos vemos ahí. – Dijo Delaney antes de cortar la comunicación.

Delaney acomodó todas sus notas y comenzó a redactar el informe que le entregaría a Danny. Lo terminó en cuarenta minutos. Después, de improviso, decidió imprimir dos copias. Una de ellas la guardó en un sobre junto con la tarjeta de memoria de su grabadora, luego bajó a su auto y lo puso en un compartimiento oculto bajo el asiento del pasajero.

* * *

La búsqueda de las Esmeraldas Caos continuó durante todo el día dando mejores frutos de los que el grupo de amigos hubiera esperado en tan solo un día. Un par de horas después de que Amy, Vanilla y Cheese encontraran la primera, Espio, Knuckles y Chris encontraron la segunda. Luego, cerca del anochecer, las chicas y el chao encontraron otra más. Para recuperarla, Amy había tenido que nadar hasta el fondo de un lago de mediana profundidad y por un instante temió por su vida cuando su pie se enredo en unas algas. Sin embargo, con la ayuda de Vanilla, quien la tenía sujetada por una cuerda al exterior, Amy salió sin mayor problema. Fuera de ese incidente, todo marchaba bien.

A las once de las noche decidieron encontrarse en un punto intermedio y pasar la noche todos juntos. Además, sabiendo que Cheese podía ayudar a rastrear las demás Esmeraldas, pensaron que sería mejor reunirse para organizarse mejor.

El punto fue un bonito bosque cerca de unas montañas al este de Angel City. Las dos naves y el erizo azul se reunieron a la orilla de un pequeño lago y montaron dos tiendas de campaña.

- ¿Por qué teníamos que vernos aquí? – Comentó Amy. – No quiero volver a saber de lagos en mucho tiempo.

- Mientras no le agarres miedo permanentemente como Sonic, todo está bien. – Dijo Chris divertido.

- Ja ja, qué gracioso. – Intervino Sonic fingiendo enojo. – Uno no puede tener una debilidad porque te toman de burla.

- Sabes que no me burlaría de ti, amigo. – Dijo Chris. – Y bien, ¿cómo les fue?

Amy, Vanilla y Espio sacaron cada quién una Esmeralda Caos.

- Como ya saben, yo casi me ahogo en el intento. Afortunadamente Vanilla me tenía sujetada de una cuerda. – Dijo Amy. – Pero al final valió la pena.

- Nosotros encontramos la nuestra en una cueva. – Relató Espio. – Y por poco nos quedamos atrapados gracias a que alguien se puso a golpear la pared.

- ¡Hey, un momento! – Respingó Knuckles. – Tenía que romper una roca para desatorar la Esmeralda, yo no sabía que iba a causar un derrumbe.

- Ya dejen de pelearse. – Dijo Chris. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer con las Esmeraldas que nos faltan?

Amy y Vanilla les contaron sobre el descubrimiento que habían hecho respecto a Cheese.

- Que interesante. – Observó Sonic. – Así que este pequeño puede rastrear la energía Caos.

- Y la mala noticia es que pudo rastrear las Esmeraldas que se llevó Shadow y dice que lo vio hablando con el líder de los aliens.

- Ese mequetrefe… – Dijo Knuckles. – ¡Ya verá cuando me lo encuentre!

- Por lo pronto tenemos que encontrar las dos Esmeraldas que nos faltan. – Dijo Chris. – Vamos a descansar un poco y mañana a primera hora seguiremos la búsqueda.

- Oigan… – Dijo Vanilla. – ¿No han tenido noticias de…?

Todos se quedaron callados. Nuevamente Vanilla sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. Chris y Amy se acercaron a ella.

- Tranquila Vanilla. – Trató de consolarla el muchacho. – Puedo asegurarte que están haciendo todo lo que pueden por encontrarla.

- Yo lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme… ella es mi única hija… es mi tesoro. – Sollozó Vanilla apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Amy y así se quedó durante un buen rato. Los demás contemplaban la escena sin abrir la boca, pues sabían que lo que dijeran sería inútil.

De pronto sonó un timbre causándoles a todos un sobresalto. Era el comunicador de Sonic. El erizo contestó de inmediato.

- Diga… ¡Tails!

Al escuchar el nombre, todos los demás se aglomeraron alrededor de Sonic, Vanilla quedando justo frente a él.

- ¿Qué pasó?, ¿encontraron a Cream?... aja… – Luego Sonic se quedó callado unos momentos.

- ¡Vamos, dinos que pasa! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- ¡Guarda silencio! – Susurró Amy con tono amenazador.

Luego Sonic volteó la vista hacia los demás. – ¡Cream está bien!

La algarabía que se generó fue grandiosa. Todos rieron, se abrazaron y celebraron, pero lo mejor de todo, pensó Chris, fue la mirada de alivio en la cara de Vanilla, quien solo se llevó una mano al pecho y la otra a la boca, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvieron a correr por su cara.

De repente, Sonic levantó la mano.

- Esperen… ¿Que Vector qué?

La celebración se detuvo tan intempestivamente como comenzó y todos volvieron a arremolinarse alrededor de Sonic.

- ¿Qué pasó con Vector? – Preguntó Vanilla con un hilo en la voz.

- Ya veo… – Dijo Sonic. – Bueno, seguimos en contacto… y gracias por traerla de vuelta. Nos hicieron muy felices a todos y sobre todo a Vanilla… de acuerdo… adiós.

Sonic cerró su comunicador.

- Dime qué te dijo… ¿Qué pasó con Vector? – Dijo Vanilla.

Sonic la miró serio. – Cream lo tiró de unas escaleras y se lastimó la pierna. Charmy se lo llevó al hospital y están esperando que les den informes. Pero lograron rescatar a Cream y devolverla a la normalidad. Ella está en la casa de Tails descansando.

- Gracias al cielo… – Suspiró Vanilla.

- ¡Que buena noticia! – Dijo Amy. – ¡Yo te dije que iban a lograrlo! Es una pena lo de Vector, pero no creo que tarde mucho en recuperarse.

- Yo confió en que no. – Dijo Vanilla, sintiéndose verdaderamente aliviada por primera vez.

- Muy bien. – Dijo Amy. – Aunque me encantaría celebrar la buena noticia, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. Tendremos un día pesado mañana. Si seguimos así, puede que mañana tengamos las Esmeraldas que nos faltan.

Después de esto, todos se fueron a dormir, confiados en su racha de buena suerte.

Chris despertó a las seis de la mañana gracias a la alarma de su reloj. Con ojos aún desacostumbrados a la luz, recorrió la mirada pero no distinguió más que sombras.

- Buenos días Chris. – Dijo una voz desde una esquina de la tienda de campaña. Chris reconoció la voz grave y bien modulada de Espio.

- Buenos días Espio. ¿Ya estabas despierto?

- Desde hace media hora. Los ninjas dormimos poco.

- Ya veo. – Luego alzó un poco la voz. – ¡Ya es hora de despertar!

Diez minutos más tarde, todos se encontraban sentados en unos troncos afuera de la tienda desayunando unos panecillos que Vanilla había empacado.

- Debemos localizar las Esmeraldas que nos faltan. – Dijo Sonic. – De ese modo podemos separarnos en dos grupos y recuperarlas más pronto.

- Me parece bien. – Dijo Chris. – ¿Vanilla, crees que Cheese puede hacerlo?

La coneja miró al chao.

- ¿Qué opinas Cheese?

- ¡Chao chao! – Asintió con optimismo.

Sin perder tiempo, pusieron las tres Esmeraldas que tenían en su poder alrededor de Cheese. De nuevo, el pequeño Chao cerró los ojos y comenzó a absorber la energía de las Esmeraldas. Como efecto de eso, él y las tres gemas comenzaron a emitir un extraño brillo.

Todos observaron la escena maravillados ya que, excepto Amy y Vanilla, ninguno había visto a un chao hacer algo semejante. Después de unos instantes, el brillo disminuyó su intensidad hasta desaparecer. Luego Cheese abrió los ojos y volteó a ver a Vanilla con gesto entre preocupado y temeroso.

- ¿Qué ocurrió, pequeño? ¿Qué viste?

Cheese le relató su visión a Vanilla. Los demás, al no entender lo que decía, los miraron con expectación. Cuando Cheese terminó, Vanilla había adoptado la misma expresión que él.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- En el transcurso de la noche, Shadow consiguió otra Esmeralda. – Dijo Vanilla. Todos la miraron con gran sorpresa. – Pero eso no es todo. Eggman la tenía antes…

- Es cierto. – Dijo Chris. – No hemos visto a Eggman desde el incidente de la planta de energía. Imagino que Shadow se la quitó por la fuerza.

- No. Parece que se la dio voluntariamente…

- ¿¡Qué! – Exclamaron varios de ellos.

- No entiendo. – Dijo Chris. – Si Shadow está trabajando con los aliens, Eggman no le hubiera entregado su única Esmeralda Caos por voluntad propia… a menos que…

- ¡Que él también esté del lado de los aliens! – Exclamó Knuckles.

Pero Vanilla y Cheese negaron con la cabeza.

- Yo también pensé eso, pero Cheese dice que después de eso, los aliens atacaron la nave de Eggman.

- No puedo creerlo. – Dijo Amy. – Eggman no haría algo así a menos que supiera que de alguna forma va a recuperar la Esmeralda.

- Por cierto, Rouge y ese nuevo robot también estaban presentes cuando Eggman le dio la Esmeralda a Shadow. De hecho, fueron los agentes compañeros de Rouge los que ayudaron a repeler el ataque a la nave de Eggman.

- ¿Y no lo arrestaron ni nada? – Preguntó Espio.

- Parece que no.

- Eggman, Rouge y Shadow… – Dijo Knuckles. – Es algo que ya habíamos visto antes y que nunca me ha gustado.

- Pero recuerda que Rouge trabaja para el gobierno. – Razonó Amy. – Si por alguna causa está ayudando a Eggman, debe ser parte de su misión.

- Esperemos que así sea. – Dijo Sonic. – Por lo pronto hay que dejar de perder el tiempo y encontrar la otra Esmeralda. Nosotros tenemos tres de ellas y Shadow también tiene tres. Eso quiere decir que el que encuentre la que falta primero, tendrá la ventaja, y eso es algo que no pienso darle a Shadow.

- Sonic tiene razón. – Coincidió Chris. – ¿Donde está la otra Esmeralda?

- Según Cheese, no muy lejos de aquí en un cañón. – Dijo Vanilla.

- Pues vámonos – Dijo Sonic. – Nos espera la última Esmeralda.

* * *

A las ocho de la mañana todos se encontraban a bordo de las naves, Sonic viajando sobre el chasis como de costumbre. Debajo de ellos, el bosque se hacía menos espeso, los arboles menos frondosos y la temperatura aumentaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran a una seca estepa. Era un paisaje imponente adornado con grandes formaciones rocosas de diferentes tamaños y caprichosas figuras. Después de sobrevolar un tiempo, pudieron observar el cañón del cual les había hablado Cheese. Era una impresionante herida en la tierra de muchos kilómetros de largo con cientos de recovecos y cuevas.

- Encontrar la Esmeralda aquí va a ser una pesadilla. – Dijo Amy. – ¿Cheese, puedes indicarnos con más precisión donde está?

- Chao chao… - Dijo Cheese.

- Dice que lo intentará. – Tradujo Vanilla.

Cheese repitió su rutina con las Esmeraldas.

- Chao… - Señaló hacia el cañón.

- Cheese localizó la Esmeralda. – Dijo Amy por el intercomunicador. – Sígannos.

Las dos naves siguieron el camino del cañón durante unos minutos hasta que Cheese señaló hacia una cueva. Luego cerró los ojos y dejo de brillar.

- ¡La encontramos! – Exclamó Amy. – ¡Está en esa cueva!

- Entendido, vamos a descender. – Respondió Knuckles.

- Esperen. – Dijo Chris. – ¿Qué es eso de ahí abajo?

Mientras descendían pudieron ver un gran hueco en una de las orillas del cañón.

- Ahí había una construcción. – Dijo Espio. – Y parece que explotó.

- Vamos a investigar. – Dijo Sonic desde afuera de la nave.

Las naves descendieron a un lado de los escombros y cuando todos bajaron, pudieron observar una escena de completa destrucción. Por fuera parecía ser una estación de trenes, ya que la vía derruida del ferrocarril pasaba por ahí. Sin embargo, oculto en la tierra parecía haber un edificio de grandes proporciones. Había montones de metal retorcido, vidrios rotos y vestiduras chamuscadas.

- Miren, hay cables que aun están electrificados. – Dijo Espio señalando unos cables rotos que danzaban por el piso en un nivel más abajo. – Esto fue destruido hace poco.

- Yo reconozco este tipo de lugar. – Dijo Sonic pensativo. – Esperen aquí.

Después saltó hacia dentro e inspeccionó los restos de unos contenedores.

- ¡Justo lo que pensé! – Dijo mostrando un pedazo de metal con un logotipo impreso. Era una abstracción de una cabeza calva con un gran bigote. – Esto era una base de Eggman.

Sonic regresó con los demás.

- ¿Y qué habrá pasado aquí? – Preguntó Amy.

- ¿Habrán sido los aliens? – Sugirió Knuckles.

- Es posible. – Dijo Espio. – Parece que las cosas no van bien para Eggman.

- Lo cual hace más extraño que después de perder tres de sus bases haya decidido entregarle su Esmeralda Caos a Shadow. – Reflexionó Chris.

- Sí, es muy extraño. – Dijo Sonic. – Pero de eso hay que preocuparnos después. Vamos por la Esmeralda.

Volvieron a abordar las naves y se dirigieron a la cueva. Era un hueco de buen tamaño que les permitió estacionar ambas naves. Todos descendieron, linternas en mano y comenzaron a caminar hacia dentro.

Caminaron durante unos cinco minutos cuando Cheese comenzó a señalar unas rocas.

- ¡Chao chao chao!

- Debe estar detrás de esta piedra. – Dijo Amy.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – Exclamó Knuckles preparándose para el golpe.

- Olvídalo, no quiero que nos sepultes a todos en esta cueva. – Dijo Espio.

- ¿Quién dijo que…? – Comenzó a repelar Knuckles.

- Espio tiene razón. – Dijo Chris. – Hagamos esto con más calma.

- Bah, hagan lo que quieran. – Dijo Knuckles con molestia.

Después Espio y Chris se pusieron de cada lado de la piedra.

- ¿Listo? – Dijo Espio. – Una… dos… ¡tres!

Los dos empujaron hacia fuera con toda su fuerza. Después de unos momentos, la roca cedió y rodó hacia la pared contraria. En el hueco que había dejado se encontraba la Esmeralda Caos azul.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Sonic. – Esto nos garantiza la ventaja sobre Shadow y esos aliens.

Sonic se acercó y tomó la Esmeralda triunfantemente, sin embargo, en el momento en que tocó la gema, la cueva comenzó a dar vueltas y Sonic sintió como caía en la oscuridad.

Después de lo que se sintió como una eternidad, dejó de caer y el mundo se volvió a materializar ante sus ojos, no obstante, ya no se encontraba en la cueva y ninguno de sus amigos estaba presente. Se hallaba acostado boca arriba sobre una placa de metal y lo único que podía ver era un techo de metal y una luz muy brillante y molesta. De inmediato trató de voltear hacia otro lado, pero no pudo, ya que su cabeza estaba inmovilizada. Intentó mover su cuerpo, pero tampoco fue capaz. Sonic volteó con los ojos y comprobó que unos grilletes tenían atados sus pequeños brazos, piernas y torso a la placa de metal… Sonic sintió un estremecimiento ante este descubrimiento: Era pequeño de nuevo.

- Parece que está despertando. – Dijo una voz que no le era familiar. Sonaba como a un hombre anciano.

- ¡Excelente! – Replicó otra voz. Era hueca, grave y horripilante. – Comencemos pues con el experimento.

- Espero que lo que me dijo haya sido verdad y que el ADN sea el apropiado. – Dijo el anciano. – Esta es mi última oportunidad. Si mi experimento no funciona, me retirarán todos los fondos y no podré continuar con mi investigación.

- No se preocupe Profesor. – Aseguró el otro. – Hemos estado vigilando su planeta desde hace un tiempo. Yo mismo vi como destruyó él solo a la pandilla de bandidos que mató a sus padres. Y solo tiene un año. No cabe duda que es el niño del que habla la profecía de Ooxkab.

- Yo solo creo en lo que la ciencia puede comprobar. – Dijo el viejo.

- La ciencia es muy limitada. Hay cosas que solo se pueden explicar mediante los mitos. Mi pueblo sigue vivo gracias a que creemos en ellos.

- Da lo mismo. – Replicó el anciano. – Si tú dices que él es lo suficientemente poderoso, me basta.

- Bueno, entonces dejemos de hablar y comencemos.

Sonic trató de zafarse, pero los grilletes que lo sujetaban eran muy fuertes.

- No te preocupes amiguito. – Escuchó decir al anciano. – No te haremos ningún daño, sólo queremos un poco de tu sangre… vas a sentir un pequeño piquetito.

No había pasado ni un segundo cuando Sonic sintió como la aguja se clavaba en la piel de su brazo. Un intenso terror se apoderó de él y comenzó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Después, la luz disminuyó su intensidad y la habitación desapareció. Sonic sintió dar vueltas en el espacio hasta que volvió a sentir algo duro en su espalda. Con lentitud abrió los ojos. La cueva estaba de regreso y también las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos.

- ¡Sonic, estás bien! – Exclamó Amy corriendo para abrazarlo, sin embargo, Chris, quien tenía a Sonic tomado de la muñeca, la detuvo.

- Espera Amy, dale un poco de espacio. – Luego el muchacho miró a Sonic a los ojos. – ¿Puedes escucharme, Sonic?

- Sí… yo… – Dijo el erizo con dificultad. – ¿Qué pasó?

- Tocaste la Esmeralda Caos y te desmayaste. – Dijo Chris con seriedad. – Volviste a tener una visión, ¿verdad?

Sonic, que sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se limitó a asentir.

- Espera, ¿"volviste"? – Dijo Knuckles. – ¿Es decir que esto ya había pasado?

- Hace unos días, antes del incidente de Westopolis. – Dijo Chris.

Amy se arrodilló al lado de ellos y tomó la mano del erizo. Para su sorpresa, él no la hizo a un lado.

- Te refieres a lo que me contaste el otro día, ¿verdad, Sonic? – Dijo con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

Sonic la miró a los ojos durante un instante. La poca luz que aun llegaba desde la entrada combinada con el destello de la Esmeralda Caos y las linternas la iluminaban de una forma muy especial. Eso y su tierna mirada la dotaban de una extraña hermosura que hasta entonces Sonic no había visto en ella. Sin darse cuenta, él apretó su mano y luego volvió a asentir en silencio.

- ¿Te contó lo que vio la vez pasada? – Preguntó Chris a Amy.

Esta vez fue Amy la que asintió.

- Eh, disculpen, pero alguien podría tener la amabilidad de decirnos qué rayos está pasando. – Dijo Knuckles con enfado.

Chris y Amy voltearon a ver a Sonic con mirada de duda.

- Voy a contarles todo. – Dijo Sonic con calma al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Su dolor de cabeza por fin estaba pasando. – Pero me gustaría que estuvieran todos presentes. Por lo pronto necesito averiguar todo lo relacionado con la profecía de Ooxkab.

Knuckles pareció sorprenderse de gran manera.

- ¿¡La profecía de Ooxkab! ¿Por qué necesitas saberlo?

- Por algo que escuché en mi visión. – Dijo Sonic. – ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

- Grandioso Guardián Maestro sería, si no lo supiera. – Dijo Knuckles con una sonrisa. – Ooxkab es el Dios supremo de Mobius, por lo tanto, hay muchas leyendas sobre él. Sin embargo, en lo que a profecías se refiere, yo solo sé de una: La profecía del Elegido.

- Eso suena importante. – Dijo Amy.

- ¿Y sabes qué dice la profecía? – Preguntó Espio.

- Habla sobre un ser especial que nos librará de una amenaza, pero no recuerdo los detalles. – Dijo Knuckles. – Pero sé donde podemos consultarlo.

- ¿Donde? – Preguntó Sonic.

- En Ángel Island, por supuesto. Es el lugar más sagrado de Mobius y donde se encuentran todas las antiguas escrituras.

- Yo nunca he visto un lugar así en Ángel Island. – Dijo Amy.

- Tú crees que van a estar en exhibición como si fuera un museo. – Replicó Knuckles con algo de indignación. – Están ocultas debajo de un pasadizo secreto en el templo de la Esmeralda Maestra, el cual solo puede abrir el Guardián.

- ¡Bien, entonces vámonos! – Exclamó Sonic. – Hablaré con Tails y con Vector en el camino y les diré que nos veamos en Ángel Island. Allá les contaré todo.

Todos se encaminaron hacia la salida cuando de pronto una risita llamó la atención de Sonic. Era Amy.

- Oye Sonic… – Dijo con una sonrisa alegre en la cara. – ¿Te importaría regresarme mi mano?

En todo el tiempo, Sonic no había soltado la mano de Amy. Cuando se dio cuenta, la soltó como si fuera metal ardiente.

- Ah… sí… yo… claro… – Balbuceó Sonic dándole la espalda a Amy y se dirigió hacia el frente del grupo, agradeciendo que la poca luz de lugar no le permitiera a Amy o a ninguno de ellos ver que su cara estaba más roja que la piel de Knuckles.

* * *

La luz del sol se coló por un resquicio en la cortina y su intensidad bastó para alumbrar el cuarto por completo. La coneja que ahí dormía se movió una vez más en su sueño, de tal forma que su cara recibiera de lleno el rayo de luz. Eso fue lo que la despertó.

Nuevamente se levantó algo desorientada, pero esta vez tardó mucho menos en recordar donde estaba… recordar lo que había pasado. Y eso mismo la llevó a recordar uno de los tantos malos sueños que había tenido después del… incidente de la noche anterior.

Ella corría por un inmenso y oscuro laberinto de espejos que le devolvían su reflejo distorsionado en formas demoniacas con ojos rojos. Iba persiguiendo a alguien, pero no estaba segura de quien. A medida que corría, se encontraba espejos que reflejaban la imagen de alguien más. A veces era su madre, Cheese, Vector, Amy, Sonic o Rouge… A veces era Tails, Charmy, Emerl e incluso Bokkun. Todos ellos también tenían las facciones distorsionadas y le dirigían miradas malévolas y se reían con huecas y sombrías carcajadas.

Eventualmente llegó a lo que parecía ser el centro del laberinto, donde un enorme haz de luz alumbraba un espejo de gran tamaño con bordes dorados. Cream se acercó lentamente y descubrió que su reflejo no estaba distorsionado, sin embargo, su contraparte en el espejo no imitaba sus movimientos, por el contrario, estaba de pie, inmóvil y con una sonrisa maliciosa. También, le pareció a Cream que era más bella de lo que en realidad era ella. A medida que se acercaba, la otra comenzaba a reír, primero por lo bajo y siguió hasta llegar a una carcajada. Cream sintió mucho miedo, pero no pudo evitar seguir caminando.

- Tú no puedes ser ella. – Sentenció la coneja del espejo, que cada vez se parecía menos a la verdadera.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo sabes muy bien. – Espetó su doble. – Ella siempre fue perfecta y tú no eres más que una niña tonta que no puede decidir a quién amar.

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Cream al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¡A ver, dime quien! – La retó la otra.

- Yo… yo… – Pero Cream no pudo terminar la frase.

- ¿Lo ves? – Exclamó triunfalmente la otra. – Y por tu culpa los perderás y te quedarás sola.

- ¡NO! – Cream se abalanzó, puño en alto contra el espejo, pero de último momento, su reflejo sacó la mano del espejo y la tomó por la muñeca. Luego, para horror de Cream, la figura de su oponente cambió y se convirtió en la de una espeluznante chica planta de cabello verde, ojos rojos y brillantes, dientes filosos y flores marchitas en la cabeza. Luego creció de un tamaño descomunal, alejándola del suelo, después la miró durante un instante y la dejó caer al vacío.

Cream había despertado gritando, y después de darse cuenta que había sido un sueño, volvió a romper en llanto.

Recordar ese sueño y todo lo que lo había causado la llenó de un sentimiento de vacío y tristeza. "Ella tenía razón", pensó con amargura. "Nunca seré como Cosmo… su amor debió haber sido muy especial para que después de tanto tiempo, él aún no la pueda superar."

- Y yo no soy capaz más que de dar problemas… – Verbalizó su último pensamiento al tiempo que una lágrima corría por su mejilla.

Se levantó de la cama y la tendió, después su mirada se desvió hacia una silla, donde se sorprendió al ver la ropa que traía cuando fue capturada, solo que ahora estaba completamente limpia y planchada. Sobre ella había una pequeña nota escrita con letra un poco vacilante.

"_Imagino que no te gustaría mucho andar por ahí usando mi ropa vieja, así que lavé y planché esto para ti. Cuando estés lista, ojala pudieras bajar a la cocina._

_Tails."_

Cream se quedó contemplando la nota durante unos segundos y sintió como la temperatura de su cara subía. Se puso la ropa limpia y sonrió al descubrir que aun estaba tibia. Luego caminó hacia el espejo y se alegró de encontrar un cepillo, con el cual se arregló el cabello y el pelo de sus orejas. Mientras lo hacía no pudo evitar estremecerse al recordar su yo malvado del sueño, así como la figura diabólica de Cosmo. "¡No!", se reprendió mentalmente, "Cosmo era mi amiga y no puedo permitir que su recuerdo me perturbe de esa manera."

"Tú no puedes ser ella." Repitió en su mente su doble.

Cream decidió no hacerle caso.

"¿Cómo puedes pensar que él va a quererte?" Insistió la voz.

- ¡Basta! – Exclamó en voz alta llevándose las manos a la cabeza. - ¡No quiero escucharte!

Cream respiró profundo y se concentró en calmarse. "Debo ponerle fin a esto… sea cual sea el resultado, no puedo seguir así."

Instantes después bajó las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Tails se encontraba frente a la estufa con el sartén en la mano. En la mesa había dos platos, uno de ellos ya servido con unos waffles con mermelada de fresa y trocitos de nuez, y al lado un vaso de jugo de naranja. Sus desayuno favorito…

Cream no pudo evitar la oleada de calor que azotó su cara, y hubiera parecido que Tails también se percató del cambio de temperatura porque en ese momento volteó hacia la puerta.

- Oh… buenos días Cream. – Dijo con una sonrisa apenada y voz baja. – Llegas justo a tiempo. Puedes irte sentando mientras acabo de preparar los míos.

- Gracias… se… se ven deliciosos. – Dijo ella casi en un susurro y se sentó. – Por cierto, ¿qué ocurrió con Omochao?

Tails le hizo un breve resumen del asalto a su hangar.

- Lamento que pasara eso. – Dijo Cream con aflicción.

- Descuida, Omochao ya está como nuevo. Solo lo dejé recargando su batería anoche. Lo importante es que estás bien.

Tails se sirvió sus waffles y también se sentó.

- Creo recordar que te gustan así, ¿no?

- Así es, son mis favoritos. ¿Cómo lo recordaste?

Tails se rascó la cabeza.

- Realmente no lo sé… – Hizo una pausa y luego musitó. – No es difícil recordar ciertas cosas sobre ti.

Cream dejó de masticar y casi suelta sus cubiertos. Su corazón comenzó a latir a gran velocidad y con tanta fuerza que temió que él lo fuera a escuchar. Tails se dio cuenta de eso y también se sonrojó.

- Ay no… lo dije en voz alta ¿verdad?

Sin voltear a ver, ella asintió levemente. Él también clavó su mirada en el plato y comenzó a comer. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que el silencio se hizo insoportable.

- Yo… yo… – Comenzó él.

Ella lo miró con algo de ansiedad.

- Yo… hablé con… con Charmy hace rato. – A Tails pareció costarle mucho trabajo pronunciar el nombre del abejorro.

Ella exhaló con decepción, y después sintió un dejo de remordimiento por lo que le había hecho a su padrastro.

- Oh… ¿Cómo están?

- Contentos de saber que estás bien. Parece que lo de Vector solo fue una lesión menor y está por salir del hospital. Tenemos que pasar por ellos.

- Me alegro mucho. – Dijo ella, su leve sonrisa apenas coincidiendo con sus palabras. - ¿Y Charmy?

Tails sintió una punzada en la boca del estomago. "Tú tienes la culpa por haberlo mencionado", se reprendió mentalmente.

- También se alegra mucho y… me pidió que te dijera que espera verte pronto.

Esta vez Cream ni siquiera hizo el intento de sonreír y volvió a dejar los cubiertos sobre la mesa. A pesar de que los waffles estaban deliciosos, ella tenía el estómago hecho nudo y un sabor amargo en la boca.

"Vas a quedarte sola", sentenció la voz en su cabeza.

- Cream…

Al principio ella no se movió, pero después de un momento, levantó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Tails.

- Acerca de lo de anoche… yo…

- No tienes que decirme nada, Tails. – Evadió ella. – Yo sé que sigues amando a Cosmo y que fue un error lo que hice.

- Te equivocas. – Dijo Tails tomándola de la mano y causándole un sonrojo mayor. – Fui yo el que cometió el error… el error que he cometido todo este tiempo. El de no querer aceptar… lo que siento por ti.

- Pero… tú amas a Cosmo…

Tails sintió un apretón en su corazón.

- Así es… y no sé si llegue el día que deje de hacerlo, o que deje de dolerme su muerte. Créeme que traté de evitarlo porque pensé que estaría faltando a su memoria, pero mientras más intentaba, más grande se hacía en mí ese sentimiento… esa certeza de que… estoy enamorado de ti.

El pecho de Cream se sentía a punto de estallar y su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

- Tails… yo… yo siento que…

- Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir. No te sientas comprometida a responderme nada.

- ¡Pero quiero hacerlo! – Exclamó ella. – Es solo que yo… yo…

Pero al igual que en su sueño, no pudo terminar la frase.

De pronto el silencio que se había generado fue roto violentamente con el chirrido del comunicador de Tails. El zorro lo contestó de inmediato.

- Habla Tails… ah, hola Sonic. – Dijo sin emoción en la voz.

- Hermanito, hay un cambio de planes. – Cream escuchó decir al erizo. – Hicimos un descubrimiento y será mejor que nos veamos en el templo de Angel Island.

- De acuerdo. – Replicó igual de escueto.

- Hum… ¿te encuentras bien, Tails?

- Estoy bien… Nos veremos allá. – Concluyó Tails y cerró su comunicador sin esperar respuesta. Después se terminó su desayuno con una velocidad sorprendente y dejó sus trastes en el fregadero.

- Debo terminar de arreglar unas cosas antes de irnos. Avísame cuando termines, estaré en el hangar.

"¡Espera!", gritó Cream en su mente.

Tails salió de la cocina y cruzó la estancia hacia la puerta del hangar.

"No te…"

La puerta se cerró haciendo un terrible eco en toda la casa.

- Vayas… - Susurró agónicamente.

Se quedó hecha piedra durante unos instantes mientras mil emociones se agolpaban en su cabeza. Lentamente regresó la vista hacia la mesa y luego en un arrebato la golpeó con el puño derramando algo de jugo.

"¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?", se lamentó.

"Ya te lo dije, porque eres una niña tonta, inmadura e indecisa."

"No tú otra vez… ¡Salte de mi mente ahora!"

"Pero si yo soy tu mente"

"No es cierto, tú no eres más que un mal sueño."

"¿Y de dónde crees que nacen los sueños, tonta?, ¿del arcoíris?"

Cream se llevó las manos a la cabeza de nuevo.

"No puede ser… seguramente se quedó en mí algo de la infección."

"¡Tails se deshizo de la infección! Él te salvó la vida y así se lo agradeces."

"¡Ya sé que él me salvó! Es solo que…"

"Te crees muy importante porque tienes a varios pretendientes, pero mientras no te hagas responsable por tus sentimientos, vas a ahuyentar a todo el que se te acerque, como lo acabas de hacer con Tails."

"¡No es verdad! Y no quiero ahuyentarlo… pero es que yo… no sé qué decirle."

"Solo dile lo que sientes."

"¡Es que no sé lo que siento!"

"Lo cual prueba que tengo razón…"

Cream se quedó inmóvil. Era cierto, no podía decirle nada porque no estaba segura de lo que sentía.

"¿Y cómo podré saberlo?"

Pero la otra voz no respondió. Cream se quedó sentada durante varios minutos esperando que pasara la tensión. "Estoy muy agotada y mi mente me está jugando bromas… tengo que pensar esto con más calma."

Se levantó y tomó su plato. El pedazo de waffle que quedaba ya estaba frio y duro, así que con mucho pesar lo tiró a la basura. Se terminó lo que quedaba de jugo y lavó todos los platos. Después caminó con lentitud hacia la puerta del hangar y la abrió. Tails estaba en su mesa de trabajo activando a Omochao. La flor blanca brillaba radiante bajo el sol y Cream sintió otra punzada de dolor, sin embargo se obligó a ignorarlo. Al escuchar los suaves pasos, Tails dirigió su mirada hacia ella.

- Estoy lista.

* * *

El planeta de Sonic era fascinante en todos los sentidos, pero si había algo que maravillaba a Chris más que cualquier otra cosa, era Angel Island. Aparte del sorprendente hecho de ser una isla flotante, Angel Island era muy bella por sí misma. Tenía una magnifica montaña nevada en el centro y estaba rodeada de mucha vegetación y varios lagos pequeños y cascadas que dejaban caer su agua hacia el mar, cientos de metros abajo.

En una bonita pradera a la sombra de la montaña, se erguía la pirámide cuadrangular de piedra que constituía el antiguo templo de la Esmeralda Maestra, rodeado de siete pilares destinados para las Esmeraldas Caos. En lo alto de la pirámide titilaba pacíficamente la gema sagrada que mantenía la isla a flote.

Las dos naves descendieron y se posaron suavemente al lado de un árbol. Luego sus ocupantes descendieron y comenzaron a caminar por el pasto hacia la pirámide.

- No recordaba lo hermoso que era este lugar. – Comentó Chris.

- Sí que lo es. – Dijo Knuckles. – Supongo que nosotros ya nos acostumbramos, pero de todos modos sigue siendo grandioso.

- ¡Miren allá! – Exclamó Amy señalando el cielo, donde una tercera nave se acercaba a la isla. Todos aguardaron mientras la nave aterrizaba al lado de las otras dos. Después se abrieron las puertas y descendieron Tails, Vector, Charmy, y al último, Cream. Todos corrieron a su encuentro con Vanilla a la cabeza.

- ¡Mi niña, estás a salvo!

- ¡Mamá!

Madre e hija se dieron un fuerte y largo abrazo. De pronto toda la tensión y el miedo que se habían acumulado en las últimas horas parecieron desaparecer. Vanilla tenía a su hija de nuevo y eso hacía que todo lo demás pareciera una pequeñez.

Luego de unos instantes, por fin se separaron y Vanilla tomó a Cream por los hombros. Fue cuando Cheese la abrazó fuertemente de la cara.

- Estaba tan preocupada por ti. – Dijo Vanilla cuando Cheese la soltó. – Temí que no volviera a verte.

- Lo sé mamá… Siento mucho haberlos preocupado.

- No te preocupes por eso amiga. – Dijo Amy. – Lo importante es que estás de regreso con nosotros.

- También estaba preocupada por ti. – Vanilla tomó a Vector de la punta de su hocico y le dio un beso. – ¿Cómo estás?

- Ya me conoces. – Dijo Vector sonrojándose ligeramente. – Estaré algo viejo pero sigo resistiendo los golpes.

- Muchas gracias por rescatarla. – Vanilla se abrazó de Vector, quien cada vez se sonrojaba más. Luego se soltó de él y se dirigió hacia Tails y Charmy y también les dio un abrazo que los tomó por sorpresa. – También va para ustedes.

- Y bien, ¿a qué se debe el cambio de planes? – Preguntó Tails una vez que todos terminaron de saludarse. – No me digan que encontraron todas las Esmeraldas Caos.

- En cierta forma sí. – Dijo Chris. – Nosotros tenemos cuatro y sabemos que Shadow y los aliens tienen las otras tres.

- Entonces es cierto que Shadow está trabajando para ellos. – Dijo Charmy.

- Así es. – Dijo Chris. Luego les resumió rápidamente lo que habían descubierto mientras ellos no estuvieron.

- ¿Estás diciendo que Cheese es capaz de rastrear las Esmeraldas Caos? – Preguntó Cream sorprendida.

- ¡Chao chao! – Respondió Cheese con entusiasmo.

- De no haber sido por él, no hubiéramos encontrado las Esmeraldas tan rápido. – Dijo Vanilla.

- ¡Te felicito, pequeño! – Dijo Cream sacudiéndole cariñosamente la cabeza.

- Bueno, ya estamos todos aquí. – Dijo Knuckles. – Sería bueno que empezaras a explicar, Sonic.

- ¿Explicar qué? – Preguntó Tails.

- El por qué los traje aquí. – Dijo Sonic. – Verán, cuando encontramos la última Esmeralda, tuve otra visión.

Tails y Cream se sorprendieron.

- ¿Y nos lo vas a contar? – Dijo Tails.

Sonic asintió, luego tomó unos momentos y empezó a hablar. Hizo un recuento de la historia de sus transformaciones y de su primera visión, omitiendo desde luego, la parte que involucraba a Amy. Ella se dio cuenta de eso y se sonrojó ligeramente al recordar sus palabras en aquella ocasión. Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos.

- ¿Por qué nunca nos lo contaste? – Preguntó Tails sintiéndose un poco lastimado. – Ni siquiera a mí, que soy tu mejor amigo.

- Porque no quise lastimarlos… y porque no quería que me tuvieran miedo. – Dijo Sonic con algo de vergüenza.

- Nosotros nunca te tendríamos miedo, Sonic. – Dijo Knuckles. – Somos tus amigos y lo sabes.

- Tal vez, pero no quería arriesgarme, porque además pensé que lo tenía todo bajo control. Ahora sé que fue un error no decirles y espero que no la tomen contra mí.

Después de un instante, Tails sonrió y se acercó a ponerle la mano en el hombro. – Descuida hermano, solamente no me vuelvas a ocultarme algo tan importante.

Sonic le devolvió la sonrisa. – Muchas gracias.

- ¿Y qué hay de la otra visión? – Preguntó Knuckles.

Sonic les contó de lo que vio cuando tocó la ultima Esmeralda y de los dos extraños a quienes, desafortunadamente nunca pudo verles la cara. También les contó sobre la mención que hizo uno de ellos acerca de la profecía, aunque omitiendo el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de él.

- ¿Y tienes idea de quiénes pudieron haber sido? – Preguntó Espio.

- Estoy seguro de que uno de ellos era el jefe de los aliens. Una voz tan horrible es difícil de olvidar. – Dijo Sonic. – El otro parecía ser un anciano y su voz me pareció algo familiar, pero no recuerdo de dónde.

- Si uno de ellos era el jefe de los aliens, es probable que tenga que ver con el hecho de que hayan regresado. – Dijo Vector. – Debemos escuchar esa profecía. Es probablemente la única pista que tenemos.

- Vamos pues. – Dijo Knuckles encaminándose hacia el templo. Todos los demás fueron tras de él. – Las leyendas y la profecía de Ooxkab están guardadas en una cámara secreta dentro de la pirámide. Necesitaremos el poder de las Esmeraldas para abrirla… espero que sea suficiente con las que tenemos.

Al llegar al templo, subieron la escalinata y Knuckles se puso frente a la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Pongan las Esmeraldas alrededor y den un paso hacia atrás.

Los demás hicieron lo que Knuckles les pidió, luego el equidna extendió los brazos, cerró los ojos y comenzó a recitar el encantamiento que había pasado de generación en generación entre los Guardianes.

- Los sirvientes son los siete Caos. Caos es poder, poder enriquecido por el corazón. El controlador sirve para unificar el Caos.

Al decir estas palabras, las Esmeraldas comenzaron a brillar.

- Esmeralda Maestra, entidad sagrada que fue legada a nosotros por los cuatro dioses, como vuestro guardián y protector, os solicito que reveléis los antiguos secretos que escondéis en el seno de vuestro templo. Hacedlo en el divino nombre de Ooxkab.

- Vaya… – Dijo Sonic a Tails por lo bajo. – Knuckles puede ser muy grandilocuente cuando se lo propone.

El brillo de las Esmeraldas se hizo más intenso. De pronto el suelo comenzó a vibrar y delante de la Esmeralda Maestra comenzó a abrirse una compuerta de piedra. Todo iba bien hasta que, a la mitad del camino, las Esmeraldas perdieron algo de su brillo y la compuerta se empezó a cerrar de nuevo.

- ¡Se está cerrando de nuevo! – Exclamó Amy.

- Esmeralda Maestra, por favor os solicito que uséis vuestro poder para abrir esa compuerta y permitirnos entrar a vuestro santuario. – Continuó recitando Knuckles, visiblemente esforzándose por canalizar la energía, sin embargo, la compuerta seguía cerrándose.

- No está funcionando. – Dijo Cream. – Vamos a necesitar el resto de las Esmeraldas.

De pronto, Cheese se levantó del hombro de Cream.

- ¿Qué pasa, amigo? – Dijo la coneja.

- ¡Chao chao chao! – Respondió el chao con decisión, luego voló al lado de Knuckles ante la sorpresa de todos.

- ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó Amy.

- Dice que él puede ayudar. – Dijo Cream.

El pequeño chao también extendió los brazos y cerró los ojos. Al igual que cuando utilizó la energía Caos para ubicar las Esmeraldas, el brillo de la Esmeralda Maestra cubrió su pequeño cuerpo.

- Chao… chao chao… chao… ¡chao! – Sin dejar de resplandecer, Cheese abrió los ojos, los cuales estaban en blanco y brillaban también.

Las Esmeraldas Caos y Maestra brillaron más que antes y la compuerta volvió a abrirse un poco más rápido. En poco tiempo, la compuerta se abrió por completo.

Todos exclamaron con alegría. Knuckles se limpió el sudor de la frente y volvió al lado de sus amigos sonriendo. De pronto Cream volteó alarmada hacia la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Oigan, ¿por qué Cheese sigue brillando?

Todos miraron al chao. En efecto, el resplandor de energía Caos seguía presente y más brillante que nunca. De hecho era tan brillante, que las facciones de Cheese dejaron de distinguirse. De pronto, vino un destello que los cegó a todos por un momento. Cuando la luz se disipó, Cream fue la primera en emitir un grito ahogado.

Delante de ellos, ya no estaba el Cheese que ellos conocían. En su lugar, había un chao un poco más grande y de color blanco con tonos azulados en las manos, pies y cola, la cual se había alargado un poco. Sus pequeñas alas rosas habían crecido bastante y se hicieron amarillas con blanco. Su grande cabeza, antes en forma de gota, ahora era completamente redonda con un par de mechoncitos de cabello en la parte superior. Sus ojos ya no eran azules, sino que se habían convertido en blancos con escleróticas negras, y lo más notorio de todo era que en lugar de la pequeña esfera que flotaba arriba de su cabeza, ahora había una aureola azul. Lo único que había quedado intacto era su moño rojo.

- ¡Chao chao! – Exclamó el recién cambiado chao con una vocecita un poco más angelical. Una frase que Cream y Vanilla entendieron como "¡Lo logré!"

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Cream extendió los brazos y el ya no tan pequeño chao se abalanzó sobre ella.

- ¡Oh Cheese, estoy muy orgullosa de ti! – Dijo la llorosa coneja abrazando a su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

- ¡Chao chao chao! – Respondió el emocionado chao.

Después de un momento, Knuckles se aclaró la garganta.

- Bueno, yo también me alegro mucho, pero tenemos cosas que hacer.

Con Knuckles a la cabeza, todos entraron por la compuerta y bajaron unas largas escaleras de piedra. Chris iba al lado de Cream examinando con detalle a Cheese.

- Nunca había visto evolucionar a un chao. – Dijo el chico. – Es más, nunca había visto un chao evolucionado.

- Fue porque en muy poco tiempo ha usado mucho la energía Caos. – Dijo Vector, que iba atrás de ellos. – Y como Cheese es un chao bondadoso, evolucionó en un chao ángel. Los chao más traviesos evolucionan en chaos oscuros.

- Que interesante. – Dijo Chris haciendo nota mental de todo eso.

De pronto llegaron al final de las escaleras. Para entonces todo estaba completamente oscuro y olía a encierro y a algo como resina de madera.

- Esperen un segundo. – Dijo el equidna. Luego dio un par de pasos hacia delante y se agachó como a buscar algo en el suelo. Después se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia un recipiente de piedra de donde tomó un puñado de un polvo extraño y luego lo aventó hacia el piso. De inmediato el cuarto se iluminó. El polvo encendió dos canales llenos de aceite que iban a cada lado del camino y recorrían todo el lugar.

Todos se maravillaron ante aquella vista. Era una gigantesca cámara subterránea de piedra decorada hasta el último detalle con pinturas de vivos colores y montones de piedras preciosas. Todas las paredes estaban llenas de jeroglíficos y pictogramas que evidentemente eran las leyendas de Ooxkab.

- Síganme. – Dijo Knuckles.

Todos lo siguieron hasta el final del largo pasillo donde había una cámara redonda con una gran pintura mural al fondo. La pintura, de estilo claramente antiguo, mostraba a una especie de monstruo con forma de serpiente, varios brazos y un ojo enfrentarse a un ser mucho más pequeño color blanco y rodeado por una especie de aura.

- Esto, amigos. – Dijo Knuckles señalando una larga inscripción en ideogramas debajo de la pintura. – Es la Profecía del Elegido que les dejó el dios Ooxkab a mis ancestros.

- ¡Asombroso! – Exclamó Chris. – Sabes Knuckles, yo nunca supe que ustedes tenían una deidad aparte de la Esmeralda Maestra. Hace rato te escuche decir algo respecto a cuatro dioses, pero hasta ahora solo has mencionado a Ooxkab.

- Es porque Ooxkab es el dios de Mobius. – Explicó Knuckles. – Sin embargo, de acuerdo a las antiguas leyendas, al principio de los tiempos había un total de cuatro dioses que gobernaban a cuatro pueblos y que cada uno controlaba uno de los cuatro elementos. Ahadbad, el dios del viento, reinaba sobre el pueblo de Babylon; Diaqua, la diosa del agua, dirigía al pueblo de Pretania; Ooxkab, dios de la tierra reinaba en Mobius; y Charaga, dios del fuego, lo hacía en Karmania. Entre los cuatro dioses crearon la Esmeralda Maestra, una gema sagrada de poder ilimitado.

La mirada de todos era de total atención y el único sonido aparte de la voz de Knuckles, era el leve crepitar del fuego, lo cual le daba al relato un aire de gran solemnidad.

- Al principio todo marchaba bien y los pueblos vivían en paz en su planeta llamado Primigea. Cada pueblo tomaba turnos para cuidar la Esmeralda Maestra. Sin embargo, como siempre pasa, ante algo con un poder tan grande, uno de los pueblos se puso ambicioso. Fue así como los Karmanianos le hicieron la guerra al pueblo de Mobius. Muchos murieron en esa ocasión. Fue entonces cuando los otros tres dioses decidieron expulsar a Charaga y a los Karmanianos y condenarlos a vagar por el espacio y convertirse en unos seres horrendos.

- Espera un momento. – Dijo Amy. – Por cómo suena esto, parece que estás describiendo a esos aliens.

- Yo también lo he pensado. – Dijo Knuckles. – Me puse a reflexionarlo cuando Sonic me habló de la profecía.

- Pero recuerda que esa profecía la mencionaron cuando yo era solo un niño. – Observó Sonic.

- Eso no importa. – Replicó Knuckles. – Si las profecías no dicen cuando se van a cumplir, pueden pasar cientos o hasta miles de años para que se cumplan.

- Bueno, ¿y qué hay del resto? – Preguntó Espio.

- Los tres dioses decidieron separarse, pero para evitar el problema que habían tenido, decidieron tomar parte de la energía de la Esmeralda Maestra y dividirla. Fue así como nacieron las Esmeraldas Caos. También decidieron que Ooxkab se quedara con la Esmeralda Maestra como indemnización ante todas las bajas que había sufrido su pueblo.

- ¿Y la profecía? – Preguntó Chris.

- El pueblo de Mobius llegó a este planeta y después de un tiempo, Ooxkab partió hacia el otro mundo. Pero antes, nos dejó la profecía. Por lo que sé, parece que cada uno de los dioses hizo lo mismo.

Luego Knuckles se dirigió hacia la inscripción de la profecía y comenzó a recitar.

- Escuchen bien, pues yo les digo que habrá de venir el tiempo del gran mal. Ese tiempo será conocido como "La noche de la luna roja", cuando antiguos enemigos habrán de azotar nuestro pueblo buscando poder y venganza. Y aunque grande será nuestro dolor, seremos recompensados, pues habrá de llegar el Elegido del gran Ooxkab, que habrá de utilizar el poder infinito de las Gemas Sagradas y se sacrificará por nosotros y nos librará de nuestras tribulaciones.

Cuando Knuckles terminó, todos guardaron silencio durante un tiempo.

- Saben. – Vector rompió el silencio. – No es por nada, pero los únicos que conozco que pueden usar el poder de las Esmeraldas Caos para algo como eso son Sonic y Shadow.

- ¿Ustedes creen que Sonic sea el Elegido? – Dijo Tails.

- Al menos el tipo de mi visión parecía creerlo. – Dijo Sonic con gesto serio. – Fue así como me enteré de la profecía.

- Pero Sonic. – Dijo Amy con angustia. – Si tú eres el Elegido, eso significa…

- Que tendré que sacrificarme… lo sé.

Amy sintió como sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar en el hombro de Cream.

- Escuchen. – Dijo Chris. – Las profecías muchas veces son más metafóricas. No hay que saltar a conclusiones tan pronto.

- El chico tiene razón. – Dijo Vector. – Lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es investigar a esos aliens y averiguar si de verdad son los descendientes de los Karmanianos.

De pronto el suelo dio una fuerte sacudida.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Algo no anda bien. – Dijo Knuckles asomándose hacia el pasillo. - ¡Oh rayos, la compuerta se está cerrando!

- ¡Salgan todos rápido! – Exclamó Espio.

Sin necesidad de que se los dijeran de nuevo, todos montaron la carrera hacia la salida, subieron la larga escalinata y apenas alcanzaron a salir a salvo del lugar.

- ¿Qué rayos… fue eso? – Exclamó Vector entre respiraciones ahogadas.

- No entiendo. – Dijo Chris. – Se supone que las Esmeraldas estaban manteniendo la compuerta abier… ¡oh por dios!

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Tails.

- Las Esmeraldas Caos… - Dijo Chris señalando hacia la Esmeralda Maestra, alrededor de la cual deberían estar las Esmeraldas Caos.

El grito ahogado de sorpresa fue unánime.

- ¿¡Dónde están las Esmeraldas! – Exclamó frenéticamente Knuckles.

- Yo las tengo.

La extraña voz provino desde unos árboles un poco alejados de la pirámide. Al voltear, todos pudieron ver una figura alta recargada en un árbol. Era un robot principalmente azul con líneas blancas en la cabeza, manos y piernas. Sus antebrazos y piernas superiores eran plateados, al igual que sus hombreras y su cinturón, del cual tenía amarrada una especie de semi capa negra. Tenía zapatos rojos y en el pecho, una especie de agujero amarillo que parecía servirle de turbina. En su cabeza tenía cinco largos y puntiagudos picos que simulaban las espinas de un erizo. Tenía una afilada nariz, carecía de boca y sus ojos eran dos grandes y alargadas pantallas negras en las cuales brillaban dos irises artificiales color rojo sangre.

Todos bajaron del templo hacia la pradera.

- Sepárense, este sujeto se ve peligroso. – Dijo Knuckles.

- Los estaba esperando. – Dijo el extraño con una voz metálica profunda.

- ¿Quién eres y qué haces aquí? – Gritó Knuckles.

El robot se apartó del árbol, comenzó a caminar hacia ellos y se detuvo a unos cinco metros.

- Mi nombre es Metal Sonic.

- ¡Oh genial! Justo lo que necesitaba: ¡otro impostor! – Exclamó Sonic con su clásico tono retador. – Escucha, cafetera súper desarrollada, devuelve las Esmeraldas y ve a decirle a Eggman que no tengo tiempo para sus juegos. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Podrás decírselo personalmente cuando los mande a los dos al infierno.

- Si claro, como si eso fuera a… espera, ¿a los dos? – Se extrañó Sonic.

- Así es. Eggman pudo haberme creado, pero yo tengo mis propios planes. Y parte de esos planes es destruirlos a ambos.

- ¿Por qué quieres destruir a Eggman? – Preguntó Chris.

- Mis motivaciones no son de su incumbencia.

- No, y realmente no me importa. – Dijo Sonic. – Pero no eres el primero que amenaza con destruirme, y si me conocieras, sabrías que eso es algo muy difícil.

- Oh, pero claro que te conozco Sonic el Erizo. Te conozco perfectamente a ti y a todos ustedes. – Dijo Metal Sonic recorriendo la mirada por todo el grupo. De pronto su mirada se detuvo. – Vaya, así que has vuelto a las andadas, ¿no Cream?

Varios de ellos voltearon hacia la sorprendida coneja.

- ¿Te… te conozco?

- Ya veo, parece que Black Doom hizo un buen trabajo borrándote la memoria.

Vector dio un respingo.

- ¿Black Doom? ¿Eso quiere decir que trabajas con los aliens?

- Ahora que lo pienso, creo que sería buena idea probar el poder de estas Esmeraldas Caos. – Continuó Metal Sonic ignorando a Vector. – Puede que no recuerdes nada Cream, pero ya que te libraste de su control mental, prefiero asegurarme de que tu amnesia sea permanente.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera reaccionar, Metal Sonic levantó su brazo derecho, el cual pareció fundirse y tomó la forma de un cañón de plasma con el cual le apuntó a Cream.

- Despídete…

Un poderoso y refulgente rayo salió despedido a toda velocidad en dirección a la coneja, quien parecía estar clavada en su sito victima de la sorpresa y el miedo.

- ¡NOOO!

Cream sintió un fuerte golpe en su hombro izquierdo, el cual la lanzó hacia el suelo junto con Cheese. Luego vino el fuerte destello, el grito y el ruido ensordecedor. El rayo había impactado sobre el brazo derecho del zorro de dos colas, quien fue lo suficientemente rápido para quitar a Cream del peligro, pero no para apartarse a sí mismo. Tails fue despedido por los aires y se estrelló y rodó en el suelo varios metros como un muñeco de trapo. Después no se movió más.

Todos los demás se quedaron impávidos como si lo que acababan de ver hubiera sido una alucinación. En el suelo, Cream tardó un instante en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que no estaba muerta, entonces levantó la mirada rápidamente y volteó hacia atrás. Luego siguió con la mirada la estela de tierra removida y sus ojos se detuvieron en el cuerpo inerte de Tails.

- ¡NOOOOO!

El desgarrador alarido de dolor y desesperación fue lo que aparentemente despertó a los demás del trance. En un instante, Cream se puso de pie y echó a correr hacia Tails. Al llegar se dejó caer a su lado.

- ¡No Tails, por favor despierta! – Sollozó desconsoladamente al tiempo que los demás llegaron a su lado. Cream volteó el cuerpo de Tails que había quedado boca abajo. El brazo que había recibido el impacto estaba severamente quemado, lleno de sangre y humeaba ligeramente. Sus ojos estaban entreabiertos y por su boca corría un hilo de sangre. – ¡Vamos, tienes que despertar!... por favor… no me dejes…

Después no pudo decir nada más, simplemente se dejó caer sobre su pecho y descargó toda su angustia y su amargura en forma de gruesas lágrimas y sonoros sollozos. Sin embargo, con cada lágrima que caía, ambas se hacían mayores.

Los demás contemplaron la escena sin atreverse a hacer nada. La expresión de terror y consternación de la mayoría de ellos era suficiente para conmover hasta el corazón mas insensible. Solo uno de ellos tenía una expresión diferente. Sus brazos colgaban sin fuerza y en su cara había una expresión casi inescrutable, cuyo único rastro de sorpresa e incredulidad se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos.

Era Sonic.

En su cabeza se atropellaron un montón de recuerdos de su vida con Tails. Todas las aventuras que compartieron, todas las veces que se salvaron mutuamente, las risas, las lágrimas… la expresión de decepción que había visto hace menos de una hora cuando Tails le cuestionó que no le hubiera dicho antes sobre su pasado… Todo eso había quedado cegado.

De pronto se escuchó una risa que tomó por sorpresa a todos, ya que parecían haberse olvidado de Metal Sonic.

- ¡Que estúpido! – Se burló el robot. – Si yo hubiera sabido que estaba tan impaciente por morir, le hubiera disparado a él desde un principio.

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sonic volteó y le dirigió una mirada de profundo odio. Luego sus puños se tensaron, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y su respiración se hizo fuerte y entrecortada.

Chris y Amy se dieron cuenta de eso y de inmediato se alarmaron.

- ¡Espera Sonic, no lo hagas! – Exclamó Chris.

- Eso es malo para ti. – Dijo Amy. – ¡No debes dejar que te controle!

Pero Sonic no los escuchó. Su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más, haciendo que la tierra también se cimbrara un poco. Sus ojos se cerraron y dejaron correr dos lágrimas. Cuando los volvió a abrir, sus pupilas habían desaparecido y sus ojos se habían hecho brillantes. El color de su piel cambió a azul oscuro y su cuerpo comenzó a despedir ondas de energía negra.

- ¡Vaya, así que esa es la famosa transformación oscura! – Exclamó Metal Sonic. – ¡Esto se va a poner interesante!

- Sonic, por favor… - Intentó Amy de nuevo.

- Llévenselo de aquí y cúbranse. – Dijo sin voltear a verla.

Amy sabía que no tenia caso tratar de disuadirlo. Además en el fondo, ella sabía que quería a Metal Sonic muerto tanto como Sonic y como todos los demás.

- ¡Ya lo escucharon, quitémonos del camino! – Ordenó Amy, luego se dirigió a Sonic. – Solo ten cuidado.

Entre los más fuertes del grupo se llevaron a Tails y todos se pusieron bajo resguardo bajo unos árboles en un extremo de la pradera, desde donde siguieron viendo todo.

- Te voy a matar… – Siseó Sonic cargado de odio una vez que los demás se fueron. – Voy a despedazarte poco a poco con mis propias manos… y dejaré tu cabeza al final.

Metal Sonic soltó una desagradable risotada. – Me gustaría ver que lo intentes.

Sin decir más, Sonic se lanzó contra Metal Sonic a una velocidad impresionante. Más de lo que ellos hubieran visto de él, salvo cuando se convertía en Súper Sonic.

En menos de un segundo, Sonic ya estaba frente a Metal Sonic y le propinó un poderoso golpe en la cara, luego continuo con una serie de golpes igual de fuertes y rápidos a la cara, el pecho y el abdomen. Después lo levantó en brazos y con sorprendente fuerza lo lanzó hacia una gran roca en la ladera de la montaña. Metal Sonic quedó incrustado en la piedra, y antes de que pudiera moverse, Sonic apareció frente a él y continuó con la paliza.

Sin descansar un segundo, le descargó montones de golpes por todo el cuerpo, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior. Luego tomó su cabeza y la azotó repetidamente contra la piedra, después lo lanzó hacia el cielo. Sonic levantó el vuelo y lo alcanzó a mitad del aire, donde le propinó una feroz patada que lo mandó a estrellarse contra el suelo, dejando un largo surco de tierra. De inmediato, Sonic alzó las manos y generó una enorme bola de energía oscura que lanzó hacia Metal Sonic.

La explosión obligó a los demás a taparse los oídos e hizo que se levantara una enorme nube de polvo. Sonic descendió lentamente y se quedó de pie frente al lugar de la explosión.

- Está hecho. – Dijo escuetamente.

Todos mantuvieron la vista esperando que la nube de polvo se disipara. De pronto, el grito ahogado de Amy rompió el silencio. Sonic también mostró sorpresa por primera vez desde su transformación.

Ante ellos estaba de pie una figura metálica que parecía reconstruirse en algunas partes derritiéndose a sí misma. Cuando el polvo desapareció por completo, Metal Sonic estaba como nuevo y su malévola carcajada resonaba más fuerte que nunca.

- Mi turno…

Con aun mayor velocidad, Metal Sonic se lanzó al ataque y antes que Sonic pudiera hacer algo, recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo doblarse de dolor. Metal Sonic siguió con la lluvia de golpes durante un tiempo, luego tomó a Sonic por la cara y lo derribó al suelo, donde continuó con la golpiza. Después lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó, luego le dio tres golpes al abdomen y uno final a la cara que lo lanzó por los aires.

Sonic cayó unos metros atrás. Cuando abrió los ojos vio la figura de Metal Sonic que estaba a punto de caer encima de él. De último momento alcanzó a rodarse y esquivar el golpe, luego se puso de pie y apenas pudo bloquear un puñetazo a la cara. Metal Sonic siguió atacando y Sonic logró bloquear casi todos los golpes, pero sin lograr atacar por su cuenta. De pronto, Metal Sonic aplicó un contra bloqueo que dejó a Sonic con la guardia baja. El robot aprovechó para darle una patada que lo mandó hacia el cielo.

Sonic logró recuperarse y se mantuvo flotando, pero Metal Sonic cayó de nuevo sobre él. El combate continuó en el aire durante un par de minutos. Después Sonic encontró un hueco en la defensa de Metal Sonic y logró conectar un golpe a la cara. Sonic aprovechó para seguir atacando y conectar unos cuantos golpes más, sin embargo, Metal Sonic pronto recuperó la compostura y comenzó a bloquear los ataques.

- ¿Qué pasa Sonic, eso es todo lo que tienes? – Se rió Metal Sonic.

Sonic lanzó un golpe a la cara, pero Metal Sonic atrapó su mano con un firme agarre. El erizo intentó con la otra mano, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Teniendo las manos de Sonic inhabilitadas, Metal Sonic acercó su cara a la de su contrincante.

- Yo fui creado con la misma energía oscura Sonic. – Dijo el robot ante la mirada de sorpresa del erizo. – Vas a necesitar algo más que eso si quieres derrotarme.

De pronto, Metal Sonic le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Sonic, dejándolo desorientado un instante. Luego soltó sus manos y le dio un golpe con ambos puños en la cara, el cual lo mandó a toda velocidad en dirección al piso. Sonic trató de equilibrarse y logró amortiguar un poco su caída y pudo levantarse de inmediato. Para su horror, Metal Sonic ya tenía preparado el cañón de plasma, pero esta vez a una potencia mucho mayor que la que había usado con Tails.

- ¡Muere!

Sin perder tiempo, Sonic generó una bola de energía y la lanzó contra el rayo con la intención de desviarlo o contrarrestarlo. Ambas energías colisionaron, pero el rayo de Metal Sonic era muy poderoso. Sonic no aguantaría mucho tiempo.

- ¡Sonic! – Gritó Amy echando a correr, sin embargo no pasó más de un segundo cuando Sonic emitió un alarido de desesperación y la bola de energía fue destruida por el rayo. La figura del erizo desapareció dentro de la luz cegadora. La onda expansiva fue tal, que sacudió la isla completa y su fuerza empujó a todos hacia atrás haciendo que Amy cayera al suelo.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el lugar donde Sonic había estado se había convertido en un enorme cráter. Amy corrió a la orilla y vio el cuerpo inmóvil de su amado Sonic cubierto de sangre y tierra. Su color había vuelto a la normalidad.

- ¡No Sonic! ¡SONIC!

Amy saltó dentro del cráter y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Sonic, de la misma manera que Cream había hecho con Tails. Todos los demás excepto Cream, Vanilla y Cheese, corrieron hacia el cráter.

- No te preocupes, no está muerto. – Dijo Metal Sonic desde el cielo. – Honestamente pensé que iba a ser una pelea más divertida, pero tu querido Sonic fue muy fácil de vencer, así que decidí perdonarle la vida por ahora… Aunque no sé si pueda decir lo mismo de tu otro amigo. – Agregó con malicia.

- Tú… maldito… – Gruñó Amy llena de ira.

- Ahórrate los insultos y dile a Sonic que se prepare porque la próxima vez que nos veamos, más le vale que me muestre todo su poder, ya que no pienso volver a perdonarle la vida. – Metal Sonic encendió un propulsor en su espalda y comenzó a elevarse más, pero de pronto se detuvo. – Ahora que lo pienso… si cuatro pequeñas Esmeraldas me hicieron tan poderoso… ¿Qué pasará si uso el poder de la grande?

- ¡¿Que! – Exclamó Knuckles. – ¡No te atrevas a tocar la Esmeralda Maestra!

- ¿O sino qué? – Se burló Metal Sonic.

- ¡No lo hagas Knuckles! – Exclamó Amy. – No tú también…

- Mi trabajo es proteger la Esmeralda Maestra y moriré en el intento si es necesario.

- Eres demasiado débil, no me interesa matarte. – Dijo Metal Sonic con desdén volando hacia el templo. – Ahora con tu permiso.

- ¡Ya verás que tan débil soy!

Pero Metal Sonic se limitó a crear una onda expansiva que lanzó a Knuckles por los aires y lo estrelló contra un árbol. Metal Sonic aterrizó junto a la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Ahora veamos cómo se siente el poder ilimitado. – Dijo Metal Sonic estirando su mano hacia la Esmeralda.

- ¡NO!

Metal Sonic tocó la Esmeralda Maestra, entonces ocurrió algo inesperado. La gema comenzó a brillar y una especie de corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Metal Sonic. El robot se retorció de dolor mientras los demás contemplaban llenos de sorpresa. Después de unos momentos, Metal Sonic salió despedido y cayó sobre el pasto.

- ¿Qué?... ¿qué demonios fue eso? – Balbuceó el robot recuperándose.

Knuckles emitió una carcajada triunfal. – ¿Qué te parece eso? La energía de la Esmeralda Maestra es demasiado pura para un ser tan maligno como tú. ¡Nunca podrás tocarla!

- Comprendo. – Dijo Metal Sonic recuperando la compostura y elevándose por los aires de nuevo. – No importa, con las Esmeraldas Caos es suficiente… pero si yo no puedo tenerla, nadie podrá.

- ¡¿Que! ¡No! – Pero Metal Sonic fue demasiado rápido. Antes que Knuckles pudiera hacer algo, disparó su cañón de plasma contra la Esmeralda. Sin nada que la defendiera, la gema gigante estalló en pedazos.

De inmediato, el suelo comenzó a vibrar, esta vez más fuerte que nunca.

- ¿Qué está pasando? – Exclamó Chris.

- Sin el poder de la Esmeralda Maestra, la isla no podrá mantenerse a flote. – Gritó Knuckles. – ¡Vamos a caer al océano!

Metal Sonic rió de nuevo. – Bueno, aquí es donde yo me retiro… y para asegurarme de que no me sigan, les dejaré algo en qué ocuparse.

Nuevamente se preparó para un disparo súper cargado, pero esta vez apuntó hacia un lugar fuera de la isla. El rayo salió despedido y ante la enorme sorpresa de todos, fue a impactar hacia el centro de Angel City.

- Nos veremos pronto, imbéciles. ¡Disfruten sus vidas mientras puedan! – Y se alejó del lugar emitiendo su horrible carcajada.

Mientras tanto, la isla continuaba cayendo cada vez más rápido.

- ¡Sosténganse! – Gritó Chris. Cada quién se afianzó de donde pudo y unos segundos después se sintió el impacto. El suelo se sacudió tanto que temieron que la isla se fuera a partir a la mitad. Afortunadamente, eso no pasó y en poco tiempo el suelo se dejó de mover y todos se pudieron poner de pie otra vez.

Una vez que se recuperaron, todos los hombres ayudaron a sacar a Sonic del cráter. Entonces el erizo abrió lentamente los ojos.

- ¡Sonic, estás despierto! – Exclamó Amy.

- E… estoy bien… T… Tails…

- Enseguida lo atiendo, amigo. – Dijo Chris.

Llevaron a Sonic junto a Tails, a quien Chris se ocupó de tomar los signos vitales.

- Está vivo. – Dijo Chris extrayendo de los demás una sonrisa, especialmente de Cream. – Pero su pulso es muy débil. Debemos llevarlos a un hospital de inmediato.

- Y hay que hacerlo antes de que se saturen con los heridos de la explosión. – Observó Vector. – Tenemos que ayudar con eso también.

- ¡De acuerdo, todos a las naves! – Dijo Chris.

- Esperen un poco. – Interrumpió Knuckles echando a correr hacia el templo. Después de un momento, regresó sosteniendo los pedazos de la Esmeralda Maestra. – No la puedo dejar aquí sola.

- Está bien… ahora andando. – Exclamó Amy. Un momento después todos subieron a las naves y abandonaron la antigua y sagrada isla que acababa de ser brutalmente profanada.

* * *

A las ocho treinta de la noche, Troy Delaney abrió la puerta de su armario y se puso un abrigo un poco más decente que el que usaba con regularidad. Pasó frente a su escritorio, apuntó algo en un papelito y se lo guardó en la bolsa del pantalón. Luego tomó la carpeta con el reporte de su investigación y salió hacia su auto.

Delaney sentía una profunda sensación de inquietud. Con cada minuto que pasaba, se hacía más fuerte su convicción de que Grey estaba en contacto con los aliens que mencionaba el reporte de la estación espacial ARK. ¿Para qué, si no, iba a tomarse la molestia de comprar y remodelar el observatorio e instalar una costosísima antena espacial que al poco tiempo iba a quedar en desuso?

Tomó la avenida principal que atravesaba la ciudad y se dirigió rumbo al distrito comercial donde estaba el restaurante donde había quedado de verse con Danny. Después de unos minutos, algo en su interior lo obligó a voltear hacia el retrovisor y se percató de un auto negro que no había dejado de seguirlo. Delaney cambió de carril y rebasó a un par de autos, pero el auto negro no lo dejaba ir. De pronto llegaron a la intersección con otra avenida y el semáforo se puso en rojo. Delaney quedó hasta delante de la fila y el auto negro justo atrás de él. Sin quitar el pie del acelerador echó un vistazo al retrovisor y comprobó con horror que las puertas de los pasajeros se abrieron.

Delaney pisó a fondo el acelerador y se coló entre los autos de la otra avenida. El auto negro cerró sus puertas y de inmediato comenzó a perseguirlo. Ambos autos corrieron a toda velocidad por la avenida esquivando otros autos. Delaney hizo varios cambios de carril para tratar de perder a sus persecutores, pero el conductor también era muy hábil y logró mantenerle el paso.

Delante de ellos había un túnel que estaba cerrado por reparaciones y los trabajadores estaban desviando a todo el tránsito por una angosta y abarrotada calle. Delaney sabía que sería su fin si seguía ese camino así que viró hacia el otro lado y entró al túnel en sentido contrario. El otro auto siguió tras él.

Los autos que venían hacia él comenzaron a quitarse del camino mientras él los esquivaba haciendo uso de toda su pericia. Ambos autos siguieron a toda velocidad ocasionando varias colisiones detrás de ellos.

Al salir del túnel, Delaney tomó una calle que fuera en sentido correcto, aun con el otro auto pisándole los talones, sin embargo, no fue antes de que una patrulla los viera y se uniera a la persecución.

Manejaban por una calle llena de establecimientos y gente. De pronto, el auto negro se subió a la acera, arrasando con varios puestos, mesas y, de no ser porque la sirena de la patrulla los alertaba, también se hubiera llevado a varias personas. Uno de los pasajeros del auto se asomó por la ventana y comenzó a disparar contra el auto de Delaney. El detective abrió su guantera, sacó su arma y también les disparó un par de veces cuando vio que no hubiera transeúntes en el camino. Mientras tanto, la patrulla seguía atrás de ellos.

De improviso, Delaney dio vuelta a la izquierda en una calle y siguió la carrera. Luego se le ocurrió usar la vieja radio de su auto para tratar de contactar a la patrulla y explicarle la situación, pero para su desgracia, le había dado una de las balas y había quedado inservible.

Delaney miró el retrovisor y vio que la patrulla se había emparejado con el otro auto, el cual comenzó a golpear a la patrulla repetidamente. De pronto, apareció un tráiler que venía en el otro sentido de la calle. El auto negro se hizo a un lado y tomó impulso para golpear a la patrulla. El fuerte impacto hizo que la patrulla se pasara al carril de contrasentido y en dirección al tráiler. La patrulla giró tan rápido como pudo, pero aun así alcanzó a golpear de lado al tráiler, lo cual hizo que perdiera el control y se estrellara contra un poste.

- ¡De nuevo somos tu y yo, imbécil! – Musitó Delaney dando la vuelta hacia la derecha y entrando hacia el estacionamiento de un supermercado. El otro auto lo siguió y continuó disparándole. Delaney dio un par de vueltas entre los autos y se dirigió hacia uno de los extremos del estacionamiento y se llevó la frágil cerca que lo separaba de una zona de construcción. Ambos autos continuaron la persecución a través de la tierra y el cemento hasta que volvieron a salir a la calle. Esta vez era una zona obrera que no tenía tanta gente y Delaney se sintió un poco más cómodo.

El otro auto lo siguió durante un par de calles hasta que a Delaney se le ocurrió algo. Disminuyó su velocidad y dejó que el otro auto lo rebasara. El tirador del otro auto le siguió disparando desde la ventana trasera y Delaney hizo lo que pudo para ocultarse detrás del tablero. Una vez que quedó completamente atrás, Delaney pisó el acelerador y golpeó la parte trasera lateral del otro auto con mucha fuerza. El otro auto comenzó a girar sin control y chocó de lado contra la pared. Delaney aprovechó para pisar a fondo y girar hacia la derecha en una calle.

Delaney revisó varias veces su retrovisor y comprobó que ya no lo seguían, lo cual hizo que se relajara un poco. Lo siguiente ocurrió muy rápido. Delaney pasó delante de un callejón y fue embestido de lado por el otro auto. Delaney perdió el control y su auto quedó atrapado entre un poste y un puesto de periódicos.

Los ocupantes del auto negro bajaron con sus armas en mano y se acercaron al auto. Eran tres: Uno negro, uno rubio y uno de pelo negro. Delaney tomó su pistola y bajó del auto disparando al tiempo que echaba a correr. Los otros comenzaron a dispararle y una de las balas le dio en la pierna. Delaney sintió un estallido de dolor y no pudo seguir corriendo, así que se tiró al suelo viendo hacia sus atacantes y siguió disparando mientras trataba de arrastrarse hacia atrás.

Una de sus balas le dio en el estomago al tipo rubio, quien de inmediato se desplomó al suelo. El tipo negro se quedó con él, pero el otro siguió disparando y le dio a Delaney en el hombro derecho haciendo que soltara su arma. Delaney siguió arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas y quedó recargado contra la pared. Su atacante se paró frente a él y le apuntó con el arma.

- El señor Grey le manda saludos.

Delaney escuchó el estruendo y vio el destello, pero no sintió dolor. Tan solo sintió como las fuerzas se le escapaban rápidamente.

- Rusty está muerto. – Escucho decir al tipo negro.

- Súbelo al auto y vámonos, luego nos desharemos de él.

Ambos atacantes subieron al auto con el cadáver de su compañero y huyeron a toda prisa. A lo lejos, Delaney escuchó acercarse a las sirenas de la policía.

No llegarían a tiempo.

Con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, metió su mano al pantalón, sacó el papelito que había escrito antes de salir de casa y lo apretó fuertemente en su mano. Luego esbozó una última sonrisa y se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

De acuerdo… ya pueden respirar.

Oh, el suspenso… la ansiedad… la zozobra… las ganas de apedrear al escritor por lastimar a un personaje tan querido. Si, lo comprendo, pero les ruego que contengan sus ganas de estrangularme, ya que si lo hacen, nunca sabrán lo que pasará después.

Y me he quitado un enorme peso de encima porque este es uno de los puntos clave de la historia, y es uno que ya tenía planeado desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. (Más o menos cuando iba en el capitulo 3)

Por cierto, espero no haberlos enredado con la cronología de los eventos en los últimos capítulos, pero en caso de que sí, les explico cómo está el asunto: Tomemos como inicio el día de la invasión a Westopolis. Esa noche fue cuando los aliens poseyeron a Cream y Metal Sonic robó el detector de Esmeraldas Caos de la casa de Tails. Al otro día, fue la búsqueda de las Esmeraldas. Esa tarde fue el rescate de Cream. Esa madrugada fue el ataque a la Flota Eggman y la infiltración de Shadow. Al día siguiente fue cuando encontraron la última Esmeralda y Sonic tuvo la visión. Al mismo tiempo fue el desayuno de Tails y Cream y después de eso, la visita a Angel Island y la pelea con Metal Sonic. Ahora espero que haya quedado claro.

Para los que se hayan dado cuenta, para el cuarto donde se encuentra la profecía me basé en el lugar donde Sonic se enfrenta a Knuckles en el juego Sonic 3 & Knuckles. También quise darle un poco más de peso a Cheese, ya que en capítulos anteriores lo tenía un poco olvidado. Lo lamento, con tantos personajes de repente se me patinan ese tipo de cosas. También espero que hayan disfrutado de la escena de la persecución. Es la primera vez que hago algo parecido, así que ojala haya valido la pena.

Como pudieron ver, la cosa se pone cada vez más oscura, y va a ponerse mejor. Con esto, podemos decir que estamos preparándonos para entrar a la recta final. Todavía faltan 6 capítulos, pero cada vez nos acercamos más al momento decisivo. ¿Qué pasará con Tails? ¿Será Sonic en verdad el Elegido? ¿Qué pasará en la Tierra?

Por el momento los dejo con la intriga… y me iré a esconder.


	17. Dos Funerales y Un Plan

**CAPITULO XVII**

**DOS FUNERALES Y UN PLAN**

Siendo uno de los más famosos de Station Square, el restaurante de comida griega "Diagoras", estaba a reventar. Por fortuna, Danny había alcanzado a hacer reservación.

Al llegar, la recepcionista lo condujo a una mesa preparada para tres comensales. Danny se sentó, pidió una copa de vino tinto y esperó. Al cabo de veinte minutos llegó una de sus acompañantes, una mujer mayor vestida con un elegante traje gris perla, quien, al verlo, mostró una cálida sonrisa y extendió los brazos.

- ¡Danny, que gusto me da verte!

- El gusto es mío, Francis. – Respondió Danny poniéndose de pie para recibir el abrazo. Luego ambos tomaron asiento.

- Lamento llegar tarde. – Se disculpó Francis. – Un par de locos se pusieron a jugar carreras en sentido contrario en el túnel de Broncetown y causaron un desastre vial.

- No te preocupes, mi amigo tampoco ha llegado. Debe haberse quedado atascado también.

- ¿Crees que le importe que vayamos pidiendo los aperitivos? Comí temprano y muero de hambre.

- Voy a preguntarle si aún se va a tardar. – Dijo Danny sacando su teléfono, luego tecleó el número y esperó. Después de un minuto lo guardó de nuevo. – No contesta. Tal vez lo haya olvidado en su casa, pero no creo que tenga problema con que vayamos empezando.

De inmediato llamaron al mesero y ordenaron una ensalada, un plato de queso frito con espinacas y una copa de vino para Francis.

- Y bien. – Dijo Francis después de dar un sorbo de su vino. - ¿A qué debo el honor de esta inesperada y misteriosa invitación?

- ¿Recuerdas el día que se fue Chris? – Dijo Danny con seriedad.

- Claro que lo recuerdo, fue un día muy especial. No han recibido otra transmisión, ¿verdad?

- No, aún no, pero esto no tiene que ver con Chris. Al menos no directamente.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿Recuerdas que hubo un pequeño altercado justo antes de que cruzara el portal?

- Sí, un tipo se subió a la tarima y le dijo algo extraño al presidente… pero pensé que solo había sido un loco cualquiera.

- Yo también lo pensé, pero quise asegurarme. Mi amigo es detective privado y ha estado siguiéndole la pista durante algún tiempo. Su nombre es Anthony Grey y es un ex general de la G.U.N. Resulta que tuvo su pasado turbulento con el presidente. Ambos fueron los protegidos de un tal Abraham Tower, quien pasó parte de su infancia en la Estación Espacial ARK… y vivió el incidente en el que capturaron al Profesor Robotnik y mataron a su nieta.

- No lo puedo creer… ¿Pero qué tiene eso que ver con ese tal Grey?

- No estoy seguro, lo único que sé es que Grey está tramando algo grande. Mi amigo Troy me hablo esta tarde y me dijo que le urgía verme para contarme lo último que descubrió. Si eso es verdad, es mejor que lo sepamos varios de nosotros y tú eres la persona en quién más confío, junto con Chris.

- ¡Salud por eso! – Exclamó Francis alzando su copa y luego los dos brindaron. En ese momento llegó el mesero con los aperitivos. – Bueno pues esperemos que tu amigo no tarde mucho más. ¡Provecho!

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos comiendo en silencio, comentando ocasionalmente sobre lo sabrosos que estaban los platillos. De pronto sonó el celular de Danny, quién lo contestó de inmediato al ver el nombre de Troy Delaney en la pantalla.

- Troy, estaba empezando a preocuparme, ¿dónde…? – Francis vio como la jovial expresión de Danny se transformó en una de confusión. – Sí, yo soy Danny, ¿quién habla?… ¿La policía… pero qué…? – Luego Danny se quedó mudo con la mirada fija en la nada y su tenedor resbaló de su mano y cayó al piso. Francis lo observaba con el corazón en la mano. – ¿Dónde?... ya veo… voy para allá.

Danny colgó el teléfono y miró a Francis con expresión sombría.

- Acaban de asesinar a Troy.

Francis emitió un grito ahogado.

- ¿Dónde?

- No muy lejos de aquí, en el barrio de Clearwater.

- ¿Fue un robo?

Danny negó con la cabeza. – Tenía su cartera y su teléfono… Y tenía en su puño mi número telefónico. Esto fue una ejecución.

- ¿Tú crees que haya sido Grey?

- No es coincidencia que haya pasado justo antes de darme la información. Puedo apostar que Grey se enteró de que lo estaban siguiendo y lo mató o mando a alguien a matarlo… Debo ir para allá.

- Voy contigo. – Dijo Francis tomando su saco.

- ¿Estás segura? Ya vimos que este sujeto es capaz de matar… no quiero ponerte en peligro.

- Por eso mismo debemos cubrirnos las espaldas mutuamente. Tú mismo dijiste que mientras más personas lo supiéramos, mejor… además tú eres mi amigo y no te voy a dejar ir solo.

Danny sonrió por primera vez desde esa llamada. – De acuerdo, vamos entonces.

Danny pagó la cuenta y luego ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia la salida.

* * *

En quince minutos llegaron a la escena del crimen. Era un barrio solitario y oscuro, excepto por el área acordonada con cinta amarilla y rodeada de autos de la policía y una ambulancia del servicio forense. Danny y Francis se acercaron al lugar y pudieron ver el auto de Delaney atascado entre un poste y un puesto de periódicos. A unos metros de ahí, junto a la pared, estaba marcada la silueta de una persona. Al verla, Danny sintió un fuerte escalofrío.

- Disculpe. – Se dirigió Danny a uno de los oficiales. – ¿Quién está a cargo de la investigación?

- Yo lo estoy. – Respondió una atractiva mujer de treinta y tantos años, de cabello castaño oscuro que le llegaba a media espalda y voz agradable pero firme. Llevaba en las manos guantes de látex. – Soy la Detective Meghan Farrell. Usted debe ser el Sr. Matthews. Hablamos por teléfono.

- Así es. – Respondió Danny. – Y ella es mi amiga Francine Williams. Habíamos acordado de vernos con el Sr. Delaney esta noche. Estábamos esperándolo cuando… – Danny se quedó callado.

- Comprendo. ¿Y con qué motivo iban a verse?

- Como sabrá, Troy es… era detective privado. Esta noche iba a entregarme los resultados de una investigación.

- ¿Sobre qué era la investigación?

Danny dudó por un instante. – No sé si deba decírselo.

- Recuerde que puedo obtener una orden y enterarme de todos modos. Sin embargo, eso nos quitaría tiempo valioso para atrapar al culpable.

- De acuerdo. – Cedió Danny. – Yo soy el Director Ejecutivo de la Corporación Thorndyke y buen amigo del propio Profesor Chris Thorndyke.

- Si, lo sé. Vi en la televisión cuando el Profesor viajó a otra dimensión.

- Entonces recordará al sujeto que a última hora se subió a la tarima y le dijo unas cosas extrañas al Profesor y al Presidente.

- Lo recuerdo. – Dijo Farrell. – Se trata de Tony Grey, un rival del Presidente. Nosotros hicimos nuestra investigación junto con el Servicio Secreto, pero parece que sólo fue una rabieta de un rival resentido.

- Creo que fue algo más que eso. – Dijo Danny gravemente. – A mí también me pareció sospechoso y fue por eso que le pedí a Troy que investigara por su cuenta. Descubrió cosas interesantes sobre su pasado y parece que está tramando algo peligroso. Eso era lo que Troy me iba a contar esta noche… no pretendo hacer su trabajo, pero creo que Grey es un buen sospechoso.

- Investigaremos todas las pistas que surjan Sr. Matthews, cuente con ello.

De pronto, Francis notó algo en el pavimento.

- Oiga, esa mancha de sangre está muy lejos de donde encontraron el cuerpo, ¿también es del Sr. Delaney?

- No, al parecer es de uno de sus atacantes. – Dijo Farrell. – Por la cantidad de sangre, dudo que haya sobrevivido.

- Entonces debió haber cuando menos uno más que se llevara el cuerpo. – Reflexionó Danny.

- Así es. Cuando lleguemos al laboratorio analizaremos la muestra de sangre.

De pronto se acercó uno de los oficiales. Traía un sobre amarillo en la mano.

- Detective, encontramos esto debajo del asiento.

Farrell tomó el sobre y vio algo escrito por fuera en plumón.

- Está dirigido a usted.

- Deben ser los resultados de la investigación.

Danny estiró la mano para tomar el sobre, pero Farrell lo quitó de su alcance.

- Lo siento Sr. Matthews, pero esto es evidencia y no puedo entregárselo hasta que terminemos nuestra investigación.

Danny suspiró. – Lo comprendo... he trabajado con la policía en ocasiones anteriores. De hecho fue así como conocí a Troy.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Farrell con algo de tristeza. – Él me lo dijo.

- ¿Usted conocía a Troy? – Se sorprendió Danny.

- Lo conocí cuando entré a la fuerza. Troy fue mi primer compañero y mentor.

- Ya veo… Lo lamento mucho.

- No se preocupe. – Dijo Farrell con voz decidida. – Voy a encontrar al culpable pase lo que pase.

Danny y Francis se dispusieron a irse cuando a Danny se le ocurrió algo.

- Disculpe Detective, ¿cree que pueda tener una copia de esos papeles cuando ustedes terminen de revisarlos?

- Depende de lo que encontremos, pero si todo está en orden se los daré.

- Trato hecho. Y por favor, llámeme si surge alguna novedad. – Dijo Danny dándole una tarjeta de presentación.

Después de eso Danny y Francis se dirigieron de nuevo al auto.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Francis.

- Es muy peligroso investigar a Grey por nuestra cuenta. – Reflexionó Danny. – Pero tal vez podamos usar algo de ayuda aparte de la policía.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Farrell dijo que el Servicio Secreto había investigado a Grey. Evidentemente no le dieron la importancia necesaria y cerraron e caso, pero conozco a alguien que podría reabrirlo.

- ¿Hablas de…?

Danny asintió y miró su reloj.

- Ya es muy tarde para llamar, pero mañana a primera hora me pondré en contacto con Topaz. ¡Tenemos que detener a Grey a como dé lugar!

* * *

El Comandante Walker miró a Rouge con incredulidad.

- ¿Está diciendo que Eggman le dio la Esmeralda Caos a Shadow el Erizo?

- Así es. Yo tampoco lo podía creer, pero conociendo a Eggman, debió tener una muy buena razón.

- Y supongo que usted también tenía una buena razón para dejarlo escapar.

Ese fue un golpe bajo, pero Rouge sabía que Walker la iba a cuestionar.

- Es correcto. Con todo el asunto de los aliens quería saber de qué lado se encontraba Eggman. Como usted sabrá, cuando viajé al espacio, hubo un momento en que hicimos una tregua con Eggman para poder derrotar a los Metarex. Hay que admitir que Eggman puede ser un buen aliado.

- Ya veo. ¿Pero cómo sabremos de qué lado está?

- ¿No creerá que lo dejé ir sin tomar mis previsiones? – Dijo Rouge con un tono malévolo. – Cuando estuve ahí planté un par de micrófonos y un rastreador.

- Bien pensado. – Dijo Walker sin hacer aspavientos. – ¿Y qué me dice de Omega?

Rouge recordó la dificultad que tuvo el robot para no hacer caso a su programación original de destruir a Eggman.

- Tuvo un desempeño extraordinario. – Dijo Rouge con sinceridad. – Cumplió con la misión sin problemas, a pesar de haberse encontrado con Eggman.

- Me alegro mucho. De ahora en adelante él será su compañero, espero que sigan haciendo un buen equipo.

- No lo dude, señor.

De pronto alguien tocó a la puerta. Era uno de los técnicos en informática.

- Comandante, terminamos de decriptar el archivo del Proyecto MS. – Dijo el técnico entregándole un expediente a Walker. – Es urgente que lo lea.

El lobo lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo. Casi de inmediato, la sorpresa se apoderó de su usualmente inexpresivo rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre señor? – Dijo Rouge.

- "MS" son las siglas de Metal Sonic. – Respondió Walker.

- ¿Metal Sonic? – Se sorprendió Rouge. – ¿Qué es Metal Sonic?

- Aparentemente es un robot de combate que superaría por completo los poderes de Sonic el Erizo, diseñado con el objetivo de destruirlo. – Dijo Walker sin dejar de leer.

Rouge se quedó pensativa.

- No es por menospreciar al Doctor, pero eso es lo que lleva tratando de hacer desde hace mucho y nunca lo ha logrado.

- Por lo que se ve, éste no es cualquier robot. Tiene todo un arsenal encima, el poder de regenerarse y un sistema ultra avanzado de inteligencia artificial… pero lo peor de todo es que…

Walker se interrumpió y tomó el comunicador.

- Necesito al agente Steve en mi oficina.

En un minuto, un zorro café entró a la oficina.

- A sus órdenes Comandante.

- Steve, usted está a cargo de investigar el lugar que antes era la planta de energía, ¿no es así?

- Así es, señor.

- ¿Qué han encontrado?

- Nada aparte de escombros. Lo clásico en una base secreta: trozos de metal, computadoras aplastadas, jaulas, etc.

- No han encontrado algún robot desactivado. Algo como esto.

Walker le enseñó un modelo del robot. Rouge pudo encontrar de inmediato el parecido con el erizo, pero el tal Metal Sonic se veía mucho más amenazador.

- No, señor.

- ¿Está seguro?

- Completamente, señor. Pero puedo ordenar una búsqueda específica.

- Hágalo de inmediato, es de suma importancia.

- A la orden. – Dijo Steve antes de salir de la oficina.

- Señor, ¿no cree que ese robot haya sido destruido con la explosión? – Dijo Rouge. – ¿O incluso que no haya sido construido aún?

- Por lo que dicen estas especificaciones, ese robot fue diseñado para soportar explosiones muy poderosas… ¿Dice que la batalla que tuvieron en esa base fue una excusa para poderle robar a Sonic su energía oscura?

- Eso fue lo que dijo Eggman. – Dijo Rouge. – Pero le salió el tiro por la culata, porque la transformación de Sonic fue demasiado poderosa para poder contenerla.

- Eso es lo que me temo… aquí dice que esa era la última fase del plan. Eggman iba a despertar a Metal Sonic con esa energía.

- ¿Usted cree que Metal Sonic haya despertado y escapado?

- Esperemos que no…

De pronto, el suelo se sacudió violentamente y la energía eléctrica falló por unos instantes.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso! – Exclamó Walker.

Los tres salieron de su oficina y se encontraron con los demás agentes que aparentemente estaban tan confundidos como ellos. De pronto, Omega se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Omega, que gusto verte! – Exclamó Rouge. – ¿Puedes comprobar si hay daños en la base?

- Claro que sí. Activando visión de rayos x. – Omega dio un vistazo hacia todos lados. Después de unos momentos miró a Rouge. – Mis sensores no detectan daño en la estructura. El ataque no se realizó aquí.

- Activen las cámaras de la ciudad. – Ordenó Walker.

La pared de enfrente estaba llena de monitores y de inmediato cada uno se encendió y mostró una imagen diferente. Algunos solo mostraban estática.

- Oh por dios… - Exclamó uno de los agentes verbalizando lo que todos estaban pensando.

Cerca del grupo de monitores que solo mostraban estática, había otros que transmitían imágenes de los sectores aledaños. En éstos se podían ver escenas espeluznantes de destrucción y ruina; edificios y vehículos destruidos y en llamas, habitantes corriendo desesperados por las calles o tirados en el suelo, probablemente sin vida.

- ¿En dónde ocurrió eso? – Preguntó Walker.

- En el sector veintidós, señor. – Respondió un agente.

- Eso es en el centro de Angel City. – Dijo Rouge. – Es la una de la tarde, seguramente el lugar estaba lleno.

- Retrocedan la grabación unos instantes antes. – Ordeno Walker.

Las imágenes de las pantallas comenzaron a ir en reversa hasta unos momentos antes de la explosión, sin embargo no pudieron ver nada que revelara la identidad del atacante. Los pobres transeúntes se dieron cuenta del ataque poco antes de que cayera y muchos no tuvieron tiempo de escapar.

- No hay nadie sospechoso en el lugar. – Observó Rouge. – Evidentemente fue un ataque aéreo porque los habitantes pudieron ver el rayo.

- ¡Miren ahí! – Exclamó el agente Steve señalando una de las pantallas del otro extremo de la pared. La imagen mostraba una zona cerca de los muelles y tenia vista del mar y de Angel Island, desde donde un rayo de luz cruzó los cielos y se estrelló en la ciudad. Después de eso, todos vieron con asombro como la isla flotante comenzaba a descender rápidamente hasta caer al océano.

- ¡Angel Island se derrumbó! – Exclamó Rouge. – La única forma de que eso pase es destruyendo la Esmeralda Maestra.

- No hay disturbios en ninguna otra zona, así que parece que el ataque a la ciudad solo fue secundario. – Dijo Walker. – El objetivo principal debió haber sido la Esmeralda Maestra.

- Pero Knuckles no hubiera dejado… a menos que… – Pero Rouge no terminó la oración.

- Bueno basta de charla. – Dijo Walker. – Desplieguen los equipos de emergencia. Los quiero en el lugar del ataque de inmediato.

Muchos de los agentes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación.

- Nosotros vamos con ellos. – Dijo Rouge.

- De acuerdo.

- ¡Vamos Omega!

Ambos se dirigieron hacia el hangar y tomaron su nave. En el trayecto, por alguna razón, Rouge no se pudo sacar de la mente el rostro de Knuckles. "Por favor, que esté bien…" Pensó sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Las tres pequeñas naves surcaron los aires arriba del desolado centro de Angel City. Los ocupantes de dichas naves miraron horrorizados el paisaje de ruina y destrucción que se desplegaba debajo de ellos, sin embargo no podían detenerse a ayudar. No todavía.

El Hospital Central de Angel City estaba a unos cinco kilómetros del lugar y no había recibido daño, pero como era de esperarse, estaba abarrotado de emergencias. Amy, Vector y Espio aterrizaron las naves en uno de los jardines frontales y todos corrieron adentro llevando a Sonic y a Tails en los brazos. Fue una fortuna que poco después de entrar, se encontraran al doctor Kyle, quien había atendido a Sonic después del incidente de la planta de energía.

- ¡Doctor Kyle! – Exclamó Amy interceptándolo. - ¡Necesitamos su ayuda!

El oso tardó unos instantes en reconocerla.

- Tú eres la amiga de Sonic, ¿verdad?

- Sí, venga por favor. – Dijo Amy tomándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasó?... oh por dios… – Se interrumpió al ver a Sonic y Tails. – ¿Esto tiene que ver con esa explosión?

- Así es, fuimos atacados por un robot muy poderoso. – Intervino Cream. – Los dos quedaron malheridos.

El doctor se acercó con Sonic, pero él se quitó la mano de encima casi sin fuerzas.

- Yo estoy bien… atienda… a Tails.

El doctor fijó su atención en el zorro, a quien Vector llevaba en los brazos.

- Oh cielos… – Dijo al ver su brazo quemado.

- ¿Va a estar bien, doctor? – Preguntó Cream con súplica en la voz.

- Su brazo se ve muy dañado, es muy pronto para decirlo. – Respondió el doctor revisando sus signos vitales. – Su pulso es débil y casi no está respirando, debemos atenderlo cuanto antes.

Cream se aferró del brazo de su madre y comenzó a sollozar. Vanilla la cubrió en sus brazos. Mientras tanto, el doctor corrió hacia uno de los pasillos. En poco tiempo regresó acompañado de dos camilleros.

- Pónganlos en las camillas.

Vector y Knuckles obedecieron y de inmediato los camilleros se dispusieron a llevárselos. De pronto, Cream se soltó del brazo de Vanilla, corrió hacia Tails y lo tomó del brazo no lastimado.

- Vas a estar bien Tails, solo resiste por favor…

- Señorita, tenemos que llevárnoslo. – Dijo el camillero.

Cream soltó a Tails y volteó hacia el doctor.

- Por favor, ayúdelo. – Dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo posible. – Aseguró el doctor. Después, los tres desaparecieron detrás de una puerta abatible. Cream se quedó parada en medio de la sala sintiéndose desorientada y obnubilada. El tiempo parecía transcurrir muy lento para ella mientras que todos en la sala corrían de aquí para allá con gran velocidad.

"Ésta puede ser la última vez que lo vea," pensó con tristeza. "no quiero que pase… no quiero", y se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a llorar.

Amy, Vanilla y Cheese se acercaron a ella.

- Tranquila Cream. – Dijo Amy. – Tails es fuerte y sé que va a salir bien.

- Chao chao… - Dijo Cheese con tono preocupado.

Cream abrazó a su buena amiga y descargó su amargura en forma de gruesas lágrimas. Su madre y su chao también se unieron y así permanecieron un buen rato hasta que Cream se calmó.

En ese momento, los demás se acercaron a ellas.

- Tenemos que ir a ayudar a la gente de la ciudad. – Dijo Vector.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo Vanilla.

- Vamos Cream. – Dijo Charmy.

- No, yo me quedo aquí con Tails. – Respondió la coneja.

El abejorro sintió como si hubiera chocado contra una pared de vidrio. Desorientado, solo pudo responder: – Oh… – y se hizo a un lado.

- Yo me quedo contigo hija. – Dijo Vanilla.

- No te preocupes mamá. – Dijo Cream. – Ya estoy mejor y quisiera estar sola un rato. Además ellos te necesitan más que yo. Lo mismo para ti, Amy.

- Está bien. – Dijo la eriza. – Vámonos entonces.

- Ven Cheese. – Dijo Vanilla.

- Chao chao.

- Cualquier noticia, no tardes en contactarnos. – Dijo Vector.

Después de eso, todos excepto Cream salieron del hospital. Cream no lo notó, pero antes de salir, Charmy le dirigió una mirada de ligera confusión y algo de tristeza.

* * *

El daño en la ciudad era mayor de lo que se habían imaginado. Para cuando el grupo se acercó, la zona ya estaba acordonada y soldados impedían el paso. Más allá, aún había edificios en llamas y a lo lejos alcanzaron a ver un enorme cráter en el piso.

- Lo siento, no pueden pasar. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

- Venimos a ayudar. – Dijo Vector.

- Nuestra gente ya está en eso. – Respondió otro. – De aquí en adelante es zona de alto riesgo y no puede haber civiles.

- ¿Entonces en qué podemos ayudar? – Preguntó Amy.

- Allá hay un puesto de socorro. – El soldado señaló una gran tienda de campaña. – Seguramente el equipo médico no se da abasto, así que si no tienen el estómago débil, podrían ayudarlos a ellos. También les sugiero que hablen con el supervisor si es que vieron algo que pueda ser de utilidad.

- De acuerdo, muchas gracias. – Dijo Amy.

Después de eso, el grupo se dirigió a la tienda. En efecto, había muchas camas con heridos y quemados… y algunas otras con cuerpos cubiertos completamente con sabanas.

Después de hablar con el médico a cargo, los puso a ayudar con tareas fáciles como vendajes y curaciones simples. Knuckles se dirigió al fondo de la tienda y encontró de espaldas a alguien conocido. Estaba al lado de una cama con un fallecido y parecía estar leyendo su informe.

- ¡Vaya, tú también estás aquí!

La murciélaga dio la vuelta sorprendida y al ver al equidna, su boca se hizo una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Knuckles, estás vivo! – Y al decir esto, Rouge se abalanzó al cuello de Knuckles, quien se quedó de piedra y cuya cara se puso tan roja como el resto de su cuerpo.

Rouge al notar la falta de movimiento y al ver la expresión de sorpresa de todos los demás, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y de inmediato lo soltó como si fuera metal caliente. Ella también se había sonrojado enormemente.

- Eh… yo… quise decir… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí y qué rayos pasó con Angel Island? – Dijo tratando en vano de recobrar la compostura.

Knuckles seguía inmóvil y mudo, pero Amy tomó la palabra.

- ¿Por qué te pones así Rouge? Después de todo él es tu amigo y te alegras de verlo… ¿o es por algo más? – Agregó en un tono pícaro.

Rouge la fulminó con la mirada por un instante, luego volteó hacia otro lado – Te advierto que ese juego no funciona conmigo, querida. En efecto, estaba preocupada porque algo muy poderoso debió haber causado que Angel Island cayera al mar y la ciudad quedara tan devastada… – De pronto empezó a hablar más para ella misma que para los demás. – Estaba buscando entre los heridos y los caídos esperando no encontrar a alguien a quien conociera… lamentablemente sí lo encontré.

La sonrisa burlona se borró de la cara de Amy y Knuckles por fin despertó del trance.

- ¿Es esa persona? – Dijo el equidna señalando al cuerpo en la camilla.

- Así es. – Respondió Rouge retirando la manta hasta los hombros. Se trataba de un gato adulto color gris oscuro. Parte de su cara estaba algo quemada. – Él era uno de mis compañeros. Era su día libre… iba a retirarse en dos meses.

- Lo siento mucho. – Dijo Knuckles dando una pequeña palmada en el hombro de Rouge. Ella sonrojó un poco de nuevo, pero agradeció el cálido, aunque algo torpe gesto de Knuckles.

- Pero bueno, ya que están aquí, podrían decirme qué fue lo que pasó. – Dijo Rouge volteando a verlos. De pronto se dio cuenta de algo. – ¿Dónde están los demás?

Amy y los otros voltearon incómodamente entre sí. Al final fue la eriza quien habló.

- Sonic y Tails están heridos en el hospital y Cream se quedó por si había nuevas noticias.

- ¡Oh, cielos! – Se sorprendió Rouge. – ¿Es grave?

- Sonic está semi consciente y dice que está bien… De Tails no sabemos.

- ¿Pues qué pasó? ¿Fueron esos aliens otra vez?

- Esta vez no. – Respondió Knuckles. – Fue un robot muy poderoso que se hacía llamar Metal Sonic.

- ¿¡Metal Sonic! – Exclamó Rouge. – ¿¡Está vivo!

- ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó Knuckles con sorpresa.

- No exactamente, pero el archivo con sus especificaciones fue lo que robé de la computadora de Eggman en el casino. Él es la razón de que Eggman organizara el engaño de la planta de energía.

Todos los demás se sorprendieron de gran manera con esa revelación.

- Entonces eso era a lo que se refería Eggman con que Sonic iba a vencerse a sí mismo. – Dijo Vector. – Iba a usar la energía maligna robada para crear su propia versión robótica de Sonic.

- Pero algo debió haber salido mal cuando Sonic destruyó la planta. – Dijo Charmy.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Rouge.

- Porque Metal Sonic se jactó de no seguir órdenes de nadie, e incluso dijo ser enemigo del propio Eggman… Probablemente la energía negativa que se transfirió a Metal Sonic fue demasiado poderosa para que Eggman la pudiera controlar.

- Interesante. – Dijo Rouge. – ¿Y qué era lo que quería?

- Las Esmeraldas Caos… – Respondió Amy. – Nosotros habíamos juntado cuatro de ellas, pero se las robó y destruyó la Esmeralda Maestra, por eso Angel Island cayó al mar.

- Y el ataque a la ciudad solo fue para evitar que lo siguiéramos. – Reflexionó Vector. – Ese tipo es despiadado.

- Ya lo creo. – Dijo Rouge. – Debo informarle al Comandante. Después iré a visitarlos al hospital. Espero que Sonic y Tails se recuperen pronto.

Rouge se encaminó hacia la salida, pero de pronto se volteó y miró a todos con una ligera sonrisa, pero su mirada se detuvo más tiempo sobre el equidna. – Me alegra que estén bien…

* * *

Cream estaba sentada en un cómodo sillón en una de las salas de espera del hospital. El lugar era espacioso, pero estaba repleto de gente que, como ella, esperaba noticias de algún ser querido.

Ya llevaba aproximadamente tres horas y aún no le decían nada ni regresaban los demás, así que para distraer un poco su mente, decidió leer un panfleto que se encontró por ahí sobre medidas de seguridad en el hogar. La lectura, en efecto, logró distraerla un poco, sin embargo había hecho que le diera algo de sueño y empezara a cabecear. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, decidió dejar el panfleto y pararse a caminar un poco.

No llevaba mucho tiempo dando caminando de un lado a otro en la sala de espera cuando escuchó por un altavoz a alguien que llamaba a los familiares de Miles Prower. De inmediato corrió por un largo pasillo. La noción de que ese pasillo parecía más largo de lo normal se empezó a formar en su mente, pero lo apremiante de la situación la hizo ignorarlo.

Al fondo se abrió una ancha puerta por la cual salió el doctor que los había recibido. Traía un traje de cirujano, un gorro de tela, guantes y tapabocas, el cual se quitó para revelar una expresión de cansancio y desaliento. Cream se detuvo de golpe al ver su cara. Sentía su corazón reventar y sus ojos arder. Sus piernas le temblaban y su garganta se cerró, impidiéndole proferir sonido alguno.

El doctor abrió la boca. Cream tan solo lo vio vocalizar las palabras. El sonido llegó un instante después.

- Ha muerto…

El mundo se hizo pedazos. Cream se sintió caer por una espiral de oscuridad aunque aún permanecía de pie en el frio piso blanco. Todo por lo que había luchado. Todos los problemas y todos los planes. Ya nada tenía importancia.

Cream dio la media vuelta y echó a correr por aquel interminable pasillo y salió a la calle. Afuera caía una tormenta, pero eso tampoco importaba. Cream siguió corriendo sin dirección alguna por las calles desiertas, apenas dándose cuenta de sus alrededores. De pronto dobló una esquina y se encontró de frente con un puente derrumbado, debajo del cual pasaba un caudaloso rio. Cream se acercó a la orilla y ya sin fuerzas para dar otro paso, se derrumbó sobre el pavimento y rompió en amargo llanto, sus lágrimas confundiéndose con las interminables gotas de lluvia.

- ¡No…! – Exclamó entre sollozos. – ¿Por qué…?

- Es tu culpa. – Dijo una voz detrás de ella. – Tú hiciste esto.

Cream rodó por el suelo para ver quién había hablado y se quedó boquiabierta al ver de quien se trataba.

- ¿¡Tu…! – Exclamó sorprendida.

- Yo te lo advertí, ¿no es cierto? – Dijo la contraparte malvada de Cream mostrando una ligera sonrisa. – Te dije que lo ibas a perder si no tomabas una decisión.

- No… – Suplicó Cream. – ¡Ya tomé mi decisión!

- Demasiado tarde. – Interrumpió la otra. – Él tomó su decisión primero… decidió morir por ti. ¡Tú lo mataste!

Cream cerró los ojos. Quiso responder que no era cierto, que no había sido su culpa, pero no pudo hacerlo. En el fondo sabía que ella tenía razón.

La tormenta estaba más fuerte que nunca. El aire soplaba sin piedad, la lluvia apenas dejaba ver y los rayos iluminaban el cielo cada vez con más frecuencia. El torrente del rio se hacía cada vez más fuerte. De pronto escuchó otra voz. Una voz que no escuchaba hacía mucho tiempo, y sin embargo algo en ella estaba mal. No sonaba amigable y dulce como la recordaba, sino que tenía el mismo tono déspota y siniestro que la Cream malvada.

- ¿Sabes?, estaba pensando en dejártelo a ti. – Dijo la chica planta mirando a Cream con desdén.

- Cosmo… yo…

- Pero ya que desperdiciaste tu oportunidad, creo que me lo llevaré conmigo.

- ¡NO!

Cream se puso de pie y se lanzó a atacar a Cosmo, pero ella agitó su brazo y éste se convirtió en una larga y gruesa liana con la que tomó a Cream por el cuello y la sujetó por los aires. Cream sintió como le empezaba a faltar el aire.

- Entiendo que quieras morir. – Dijo Cosmo llevando a Cream al borde del puente. – Pero te advierto que no vas a ir al mismo lugar. Él y yo iremos al cielo y tú arderás en el infierno donde pertenecen los asesinos como tú.

Cream dejó de ver el piso debajo de ella. Trató de forcejear, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado.

- O tal vez te ahogues… – Concluyó Cosmo un instante antes de soltarla. Cream profirió un gritó mientras caía hacia las implacables aguas del rio.

_Cream… Cream… Cream… ¡CREAM!_

Todo se desvaneció al tiempo que su cabeza tocó algo suave y su nariz percibió el olor conocido de un perfume. Rápidamente abrió los ojos y le tomó algo de tiempo darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la sala del hospital. Había caído del sillón donde estaba sentada y se estaba medio ahorcando con el cuello de su chamarra. Eso debió causar la sensación de no poder respirar. Su cara reposaba sobre una superficie irregular cubierta de tela que resultaron ser las rodillas de su madre, quien la tomó de los hombros y la miró con preocupación.

- Hija, ¿estás bien?... estabas gritando.

Cream miró alrededor y vio a los demás que ya estaban de regreso, luego miró a su madre a los ojos y sintió como toda su angustia se desbordó. Volvió a hundirse en el regazo de su madre y se soltó a llorar.

- ¡No quiero que se muera! – Logró decir entre sollozos. Vanilla sintió el escozor en sus ojos y no pudo evitar recordar. Hubiera dado todo por poder decirle a su hija que todo iba a estar bien y que no le iba a pasar nada, pero no se atrevía a engañarla de esa forma, porque sabía que si las cosas no resultaban así, nunca se lo iba a perdonar. Así que solo la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y se unió con ella a su dolor y a su deseo de que todo saliera bien.

Mientras tanto los demás miraban sin saber qué hacer. Hasta que Amy, mediante señas les dijo que era mejor que las dejaran solas un momento. Los demás entendieron la indicación y caminaron hacia otro extremo de la sala. El único que se quedó parado en su lugar fue Charmy, quien miraba al par de conejas como hipnotizado, apenas dándose cuenta de la opresión que sentía en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta que le dificultaba la respiración.

Un pequeño jalón en la camisa lo hizo volver en sí. Era Espio señalándole con la cabeza que se quitara de ahí. Sin cambiar su mirada inexpresiva, obedeció la orden y se unió a los demás.

Así pasó un buen rato hasta que Cream logró calmarse. Fue cuando los demás se acercaron y le hicieron la plática haciendo como si la escena que acababan de ver no hubiera ocurrido.

- Y por cierto, ¿quién crees que tiene una admiradora secreta? – Dijo Amy en tono pícaro señalando a Knuckles.

- ¡Guarda silencio! – Espetó el equidna, poniéndose colorado. – Tan solo se alegró de que no salí herido.

- Ese abrazo que te dio dijo mucho más que eso.

- ¿Rouge abrazó a Knuckles? – Se sorprendió Cream.

- Así es. – Dijo Amy, regodeándose con sus palabras. – ¡Aquí huele a amor!

Todos con excepción de Knuckles rieron de buena gana hasta que fueron interrumpidos por la voz en los altoparlantes.

- Familiares de Sonic el Erizo y Miles Prower, presentarse en la puerta de emergencias para recibir su informe.

Los gestos de alegría desaparecieron de sus caras mientras todos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia donde les habían indicado. Cream experimentó de nuevo un terrible desasosiego al recorrer ese pasillo, que si bien, no era tan grande como lo había visto en su sueño, era igual de imponente. El doctor los estaba esperando afuera de la puerta y su gesto denotaba un gran cansancio y algo de preocupación… justo como Cream lo recordaba.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos frente a él, comenzó a hablar.

- Sonic está estable. – Dijo causando algunas sonrisas en el grupo, sobre todo en Amy. – Tiene varias heridas de diferente gravedad, pero no es nada de lo que no se haya recuperado antes. Ahora se encuentra descansando.

- ¿Qué hay de Tails, doctor? – No tardó en preguntar Cream.

El doctor tomó un suspiro y la miró un segundo a los ojos mientras ella sentía que no podía respirar.

- Está vivo… no fue fácil, pero logramos estabilizarlo.

El aire volvió a entrar en los pulmones de Cream, y los músculos de su cara se prepararon para formar una sonrisa, pero la seriedad del rostro del doctor la hicieron cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Pero?

Otro suspiro.

- El daño que recibió fue muy grande y entró en estado de coma. – Todos ahogaron un grito. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de Cream y Amy. – Es muy pronto para darles un pronóstico, pero por lo pronto lo tendremos en observación y les avisaremos de cualquier cambio… además deben saber otra cosa. El daño que recibió fue demasiado severo y aunque hicimos todo lo que pudimos… no logramos salvar su brazo.

Cream y Amy se soltaron a llorar. Vanilla estrechó a su hija fuertemente contra su pecho luchando por contener sus propias lágrimas. Vector y Cheese se acercaron y las abrazaron a las dos. Espio permaneció serio y en silencio y Charmy recobró su mirada de desorientación. Knuckles tenía la cara encendida por la furia y los puños apretados.

- ¡Ese infeliz me las va a pagar! ¡Voy a hacerlo pedazos!

Chris, por su parte, tenía una mirada de preocupada reflexión.

- Doctor, ¿ya sabe Sonic de la condición de Tails? – Preguntó el muchacho sorprendiendo a los demás, a quienes no se les había ocurrido pensar en eso.

- Aún se encuentra débil, pero yo mismo me haré cargo de decírselo. – Respondió el doctor. – Debo regresar con mis otros pacientes. Yo les avisaré cuando pueden ver a Sonic. Y… lo siento mucho.

El doctor dio la media vuelta y lo mismo hicieron los demás y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de espera. Todos estaban muy afectados por la noticia, pero Chris se veía más que nada muy pensativo. Espio se dio cuenta de eso.

- ¿En qué estás pensando?

- Tal vez… – Dijo Chris hablando más para sí mismo. De pronto dio media vuelta y regresó rápidamente hacia la puerta de emergencias. - ¡Doctor! ¿Puedo hablar con usted?

- ¿Qué se le ofrece? – Dijo el doctor deteniéndose.

- Escuche, en mi planeta yo también soy un doctor… desde luego entiendo que hay una gran diferencia entre humanos y mobianos, y para nada pretendo cuestionar su diagnóstico, pero ¿me permitiría darle un vistazo a mi amigo y si se puede, tener un encefalograma y unos rayos-x de su brazo bueno y donde tenía su otro brazo?

El doctor lo miró con genuina sorpresa. – Cielos joven… esto es definitivamente una petición muy inusual. ¿Para qué necesita algo así?

- Si no le molesta, quisiera que lo discutiéramos en privado, y por favor, llámeme Chris.

Después de pensarlo un momento, el doctor accedió. – De acuerdo Chris, acompáñeme por favor.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Chris, luego se dirigió a los demás, quienes lo miraban con gran extrañeza. – Ustedes váyanse, luego les explico.

Confundidos, todos los demás regresaron a la sala de espera mientras Chris y el doctor se metían a la zona de emergencias. Ahí estuvieron durante mucho tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna y su silencio solo era interrumpido de repente por algún sollozo ahogado de Amy o Cream.

"Está vivo… eso es lo importante" no dejaba de pensar la coneja.

"Y no es gracias a ti"

"¡No tú otra vez! ¡Esta vez no te dejaré!"

"No tienes opción, querida, yo estoy dentro de tu mente… YO SOY tu mente."

"Tal vez no pueda sacarte, pero no dejaré que destruyas la poca esperanza que me queda."

"¿Así que aún te queda algo de esperanza?"

"Él está vivo y por ahora eso es lo único que necesito para mantener la esperanza." Cream se sorprendió de la rapidez con que se formó ese pensamiento.

"Ya veo… entonces tal vez no estés tan perdida como yo pensaba…"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

No hubo respuesta.

Cream suspiró pesadamente y dio por ganada esa pequeña batalla. Aunque eso último la había dejado algo inquieta. Lo que sí tenía por seguro es que sin importar lo que pasara, ella iba a mantener la esperanza en que Tails se recuperaría. Esa era la única forma en que podía ayudarlo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de emergencias y salió Chris caminando a toda prisa hacia ellos. Llevaba unos papeles y un sobre amarillo grande bajo el brazo.

- Necesito que uno de ustedes me acompañe al taller de Tails.

- Yo lo haré. – Dijo Espio y se puso de pie.

- Muy bien, vamos.

- Espera un momento, muchacho. – Lo detuvo Vector. – Dinos qué te traes entre manos.

- Ahora no tengo tiempo. – Respondió Chris. – Pero cuando regrese, recuérdenme que les cuente cómo conocí a mi asistente.

* * *

La lluvia había cesado por fin y el brillo de la media luna bañaba plácidamente fresca noche. La reja frontal de la mansión Thorndyke se abrió automáticamente dejando pasar a un auto modesto y algo viejo, aunque muy bien cuidado. Al atravesar los jardines y llegar a la mansión, se estacionó el auto y de él bajaron una chica delgada de cabello negro y ojos rasgados, y un muchacho de cabello castaño oscuro. Él la acompañó hasta la puerta principal.

- Muchas gracias por todo Tom, me la pasé muy bien. – Dijo ella con una sonrisa algo tímida. Sus ojos brillaban hermosamente con la luz de la luna.

- No tienes que agradecerlo. Me alegra mucho que te hayas divertido. – Respondió Tom mientras su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo.

- Espero que se repita pronto. – Dijo Jade mientras sacó sus llaves de su bolsa, sin embargo no entró de inmediato a la casa, sino que empezó a juguetear con ellas.

- Cuenta con ello. Yo también me la paso de maravilla estando contigo. – Dijo él sonriendo. Ella le respondió con una risita tímida mientras sus mejillas también se sonrojaban. Lentamente ambos acercaron sus rostros hasta que sus bocas se unieron en un tierno beso. Él acarició suavemente la mejilla de Jade y ella puso su mano sobre el pecho de Tom. Así permanecieron un tiempo hasta que con igual lentitud se separaron y continuaron mirándose con ternura.

- Supongo que si aún tuviera piernas, me estarían temblando como locas. – Bromeó Tom haciendo reír a Jade.

- Supongo que sí, a mí me están temblando. Nos vemos pronto.

- Nos vemos.

Jade tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta, pero dudó un poco antes de entrar, luego volteó hacia Tom. – Escucha, ¿no quieres pasar a tomar algo?

- No, no te preocupes, no quiero molestar a tus abuelos. – Negó Tom gentilmente.

- Mi abuela iba a estar hasta tarde en el trabajo y mi abuelo debe estar tomando su té. Créeme que no es ninguna molestia… de hecho llevan un tiempo pidiéndome conocerte.

- Bueno… si ese es el caso, entonces sí, pero solo un rato.

Ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa y Tom se maravilló de lo grande que era.

- Cielos… mi casa completa cabría en tu recibidor.

- No te preocupes por el tamaño, seguramente tu casa es muy bonita. Ven, sígueme. – Dijo Jade conduciéndolo hacia la cocina. Tom volviéndose a sonrojar, obedeció sin decir palabra. Cuando llegaron, notaron que las luces estaban apagadas y no había nadie.

- Que raro que no esté aquí. – Observó Jade y luego volteó hacia el jardín trasero y vio que las luces estaban encendidas. – Tal vez continúe meditando en el jardín.

Ambos se acercaron a la puerta del jardín y Jade la abrió.

- ¿Abuelito estás ahí? – Llamó Jade. – Tom está en la casa.

No hubo respuesta.

- ¿Abuelito…? – Intentó de nuevo saliendo hacia el jardín. Tom fue tras de ella sintiendo una opresión en la boca del estomago.

Ambos recorrieron los senderos de piedra flanqueados por hermosos arbustos en dirección al pequeño estanque artificial. Fue al llegar, cuando la calma de la noche se vio interrumpida por el grito de Jade. – ¡Abuelito!

Los dos se apresuraron a tratar de ayudar al anciano, pero era demasiado tarde. Tom abrazó fuertemente a Jade mientras ella lloraba sobre el cuerpo sin vida de Shigeru Tanaka.

* * *

Troy Delaney y Edward Shigeru Tanaka fueron sepultados el mismo día en el mismo cementerio, el mismo en el que también se encontraban Helen y el resto de la familia Thorndyke. Ambos cuerpos fueron entregados temprano en la mañana después de realizarles las autopsias y determinar que uno había muerto de muerte natural y otro de falla respiratoria a causa de la bala que atravesó su pulmón izquierdo.

El funeral de Delaney fue una hora antes del de Tanaka en la sección reservada para los agentes de policía. Cuando Danny y Francis llegaron, se encontraron a algunos señores de edad, evidentemente ex compañeros en la fuerza, a la ex esposa de Delaney con su marido y también estaba la detective Farrell. El ataúd ya estaba listo para ser bajado, todos tomaron asiento y escucharon al sacerdote oficiar la misa. La ex esposa, algunos de sus compañeros, incluida la detective, ofrecieron algunas palabras de apreciación por el fallecido, luego la banda de gaitas tocó "Sublime Gracia" mientras el féretro era puesto dentro de la tumba y los asistentes arrojaban cada uno una rosa blanca. Una vez que terminaron, los encargados del cementerio comenzaron a palear la tierra que habían excavado. En poco tiempo, la tumba estaba de nuevo cubierta y la ceremonia había terminado.

Danny y Francis se dirigieron hacia el auto de él para ir al otro extremo del cementerio a donde iba a ser el funeral de Tanaka, pero antes de que llegaran los interceptó la detective Farrell.

- Señor Matthews, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento?

- Claro que sí. – Respondió Danny. – ¿Cómo va la investigación?

- ¿Podemos caminar un poco?

Danny y Francis se miraron un instante y luego accedieron. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la demás gente, Danny dijo:

- Encontraron algo, ¿no es así?

- Se supone que no debería discutir un caso abierto con alguien afuera de la policía… pero creo que esto es más grande de lo que imaginamos.

- Troy me dijo exactamente lo mismo la última vez que hablé con él… y el que lo hayan asesinado para callarlo lo prueba.

- Pero no lograron callarlo del todo. – Dijo Farrell al tiempo que sacaba una grabadora de audio y oprimió el botón de reproducir. La voz de Troy Delaney salió del aparato.

"He descubierto que el General Grey ha utilizado la antena que está en el observatorio que sirve para comunicarse con vida extraterrestre y que supuestamente estaba fuera de operación. Según los pocos archivos que quedan de la Estación Espacial ARK, sabemos que Gerald Robotnik mantenía contacto con algún tipo de vida alienígena. Aunque se desconocen los detalles, sabemos que en algún punto, el Profesor dejó de confiar en ellos, pero no se sabe que fue lo que les pasó. Basándome en la historia de Anthony Grey con el Comandante Abraham Tower y con la presencia de éste durante el incidente en la Estación Espacial ARK, creo en la posibilidad de que Grey sepa de la existencia de esas criaturas y que al menos las ha tratado de contactar recientemente. Desconozco qué tan peligrosos sean, pero sé que si Grey se ha aliado con ellos, puede significar un gran peligro para la humanidad… No podemos permitirlo. Ahora mismo estoy por dirigirme a entregarle mi investigación a mi cliente, Danny Matthews… pero… puede que todo este asunto me tenga algo nervioso, pero esta tarde me pareció que alguien me seguía cuando salí a comer. Era un tipo alto, rubio y con una cicatriz en la cara… De nuevo, puede que esté viendo cosas, pero en caso de que algo me ocurra, le ruego a quien encuentre esta grabación que la lleve a las autoridades para que le pongan un alto a ese hombre. Delaney fuera."

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Danny y Francis. Cuando la grabación terminó, Farrell guardó la grabadora y sacó su teléfono.

- Analizamos la sangre del hombre al que Troy hirió. Es este.

Farrell les mostró la fotografía de un hombre rubio con una cicatriz en la cara.

- ¡Es el hombre que describió Delaney! – Dijo Francis.

- Por lo visto, los temores de Troy no eran infundados. – Dijo Danny.

- Se llama Rusty Cobb, es un ex militar con baja deshonrosa por subversión y conducta agresiva. Ha estado en la cárcel un par de veces.

- Justo el tipo que Grey usaría para hacer su trabajo sucio. – Apuntó Danny.

- Así es, pero no podemos probarlo aún. – Dijo Farrell. – Estamos siguiendo las pistas que nos dejo Troy, pero hasta ahora no tenemos nada concreto para aprehender a Grey.

- ¿Y qué necesita de mi? – Preguntó Danny.

- Sé que usted conoce a la comandante del Servicio Secreto encargada de proteger al presidente. También sé que es probable que ya le haya contado de la situación. Utilizando los medios normales me llevaría mucho tiempo contactarla, y tiempo es justo lo que no tenemos… creo que si Grey está planeando una invasión alienígena, el momento ideal para llevarla a cabo sería durante el festival del Cometa Negro que empieza esta noche.

- Debemos apresurarnos entonces. – Dijo Danny. – Está usted de suerte, puedo presentársela ahora mismo… eso si no le importa asistir a otro funeral.

* * *

El funeral de Tanaka no fue muy diferente al de Delaney, solo que a él no le hicieron los honores que se les hacían a los miembros de la policía. La concurrencia también era menor y consistía de Jade, Tom, Danny, Francis, la detective Farrell, Topaz y un par de sus agentes de alto rango que estaban para acompañarla.

La ceremonia transcurrió sin mucho que destacar, salvo que el sacerdote que ofició la misa les dirigió a Danny, Francis y Farrell una mirada extrañada al reconocerlos del funeral anterior, pero continuó sin prestarle más atención al asunto. En todo el rato, Jade estuvo llorando en silencio mientras Tom la sostenía de la mano, y debido a su necesariamente fuerte carácter, Topaz se mantuvo estoica la mayor parte del tiempo, siendo su dolor delatado por una que otra lágrima que corría por sus mejillas.

Al terminar la ceremonia, el ataúd fue depositado en la tierra y siguiendo el ejemplo de Topaz, cada uno se puso de pie y tomó de un florero un lirio y lo arrojó sobre el ataúd. Fue entonces cuando Jade no se pudo contener y se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su abuela.

- ¡No es justo! – Sollozó la muchacha. - ¡Primero mis papás y ahora él!

- Ya era su hora, hija. Ya llevaba tiempo preparándose y tú lo sabes.

- Sí, pero ¿y qué con mis papás? – Reclamó la muchacha con ira. – Ellos no estaban preparados para ese accidente.

- Tal vez no, pero también era su hora. – Respondió Topaz derramando otra lágrima. – Nadie puede saber a ciencia cierta cuándo va a morir, pero debes saber que todo es por designio del universo. Tu abuelo me enseñó eso.

Jade se abrazó todavía más fuerte de Topaz.

- Lo voy a extrañar mucho…

- Lo sé hija… Yo ya lo extraño, pero debemos permanecer fuertes porque ya solo quedamos nosotras dos.

- Perdóname que te corrija Topaz, pero no están solas. – Intervino Danny.

- Él tiene razón. – Dijo Francis. – Todos somos parte de la familia y siempre estaremos con ustedes.

Topaz les dirigió una mirada de gratitud y por un instante se le notó la edad que tenia. – Muchas gracias, lo apreciamos mucho.

- Yo… – Agregó Tom algo vacilante y con la cara roja como tomate. – Quiero decirles que también cuentan conmigo para lo que necesiten.

Jade no dijo nada, tan solo se soltó de los brazos de Topaz y se le lanzó al cuello y le plantó un beso en la boca haciéndolo enrojecer aún más.

- Yo sé que si, muchacho. – Dijo Topaz. – Te lo agradezco.

A los pocos minutos, todos se dirigían hacia la salida del cementerio cuando Danny se acercó a Topaz.

- Topaz, sé que éste es el momento menos apropiado, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Topaz recobrando su tono de agente del gobierno.

- Te presento a la detective Meghan Farrell de la división de homicidios.

- Mucho gusto. – Dijo Farrell. – Y lamento mucho su pérdida.

- Igualmente y muchas gracias. – Dijo Topaz cordialmente.

Ambas mujeres se dieron un firme apretón de manos. Después, entre Farrell, Danny y Francis la pusieron al tanto de todo lo que había pasado con la investigación de Troy Delaney, su asesinato y la posible relación con el Gral. Grey.

- Supe que se hizo una investigación a Grey cuando abordó al presidente, sobre todo sabiendo que tuvieron un pasado escabroso. – Dijo Topaz. – Pero por lo que supe, no encontraron nada sospechoso.

- Delaney sí lo encontró y creemos que lo asesinaron por eso. – Repuso Farrell. – Por eso me atrevo a pedirle su ayuda, porque si lo que investigó Delaney es verdad, Grey puede estar tramando algo muy peligroso… Yo sé que la idea de una invasión extraterrestre suena muy descabellada, pero…

- Créame que en mi tiempo he visto cosas que van más allá de lo descabellado, detective. – Interrumpió Topaz. – Pero no podemos saltar a conclusiones tan rápido. Volveré a abrir la investigación de Grey y hablaré con el presidente a ver qué me puede decir al respecto. Mientras tanto usted siga investigando a los hombres que mataron a ese otro detective. Manténgame al tanto de lo que sepa. – Topaz le dio una tarjeta de presentación.

- Claro que sí. – Dijo Farrell. – Espero que podamos conectar los puntos a tiempo. Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

A que los asusté con el título y con el sueño de Cream, ¿verdad que sí?

Esa era la idea… lo siento. Pero recuerden que Tails aún no está fuera de peligro… y tal vez pueda parecer para los que no me conozcan, que odio a Cosmo. Les aseguro que no hay nada más lejos de la verdad. Si la puse diabólica en algunas partes, era solo para ilustrar las inseguridades de Cream.

Éste fue un capítulo de transición (que de hecho tu ve que dividir en dos), pero es para aclarar algunas cosas que necesito resolver antes de entrar al clímax. También lamento haber matado a Tanaka, pero también era algo necesario para detonar el clímax. (Por cierto, si les interesa escuchar la canción de la que hablo, busquen "Amazing Grace" en gaitas. Es una pieza hermosa y muy triste… ahora comprendo por qué la usan para los funerales.) También lamento haber mencionado hasta ahora que los padres de Jade habían muerto… error de principiante.

Ya no les diré más por ahora, sólo que lamento haberme tardado. La verdad en esta ocasión me atacó el atasco creativo y la falta de ganas. De todos no olviden comentar. Aprecio mucho la retroalimentación y el saber que hay gente que disfruta mi historia.


	18. La Guerra del Caos

******-FE DE ERRATAS-**  
  
Antes que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración con respecto a un error pequeño pero importante en la historia. En el capítulo anterior se menciona que los padres de Jade murieron en un accidente, sin embargo no recordaba que en el primer capítulo habia dicho que ellos se encontraban de viaje...

Lamento mucho esta discrepancia, pero cuando empecé a escribir la historia no tenía muchas cosas claras, y esa era una de ellas. Ya hice el cambio pertinente EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ya que para la historia es más congruente que sus padres hayan muerto a que simplemente estén de viaje... después entenderán por qué.

Nuevamente lamento este error y agradezco a "Er Deivi" por hacermelo notar.**  
**

* * *

**CAPITULO XVIII**

**LA GUERRA DEL CAOS**

- Ha pasado una semana desde el terrible ataque a la ciudad de Angel City. Fuerzas del ejército se han movilizado al lugar de los hechos, de igual forma que a la ciudad de Westopolis para registrar el área y buscar sobrevivientes. Aún así, la cuenta de muertos y desaparecidos sigue rebasando por mucho a los sobrevivientes, muchos de los cuales continúan ingresando a los hospitales y puestos de socorro, donde ya no se dan abasto. En otras noticias…

- Díganmelo a mí. – Musitó el Doctor Kyle, quien escuchó esa parte de la noticia mientras pasaba frente al televisor de la abarrotada sala de espera en dirección a la estación de enfermeras, donde tenía una llamada en espera.

- Habla el Doctor Kyle… oh, es usted – Dijo al escuchar la voz familiar. – ¿Necesita verme?... sí… sí, él se encuentra estable… ¿¡Cómo dice! – Exclamó sorprendido. – Sí, claro que he hecho ese tipo de operaciones, pero nunca… ¿Qué usted va a entrar? Desde luego que no, no puedo dejarlo hacer algo así sin antes hablarlo con el director… Sí, yo también estoy consciente de la situación, pero debe comprender el riesgo que representa algo como esto. – Luego dejó de hablar por un momento y al final suspiró algo apesadumbrado. – ¿Está seguro que es un procedimiento seguro?... De acuerdo, lo veré en la entrada de personal en cinco minutos.

Luego colgó el teléfono.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kyle? – Preguntó la enfermera que atendía la estación.

El oso volvió a suspirar. – Ocurre que en unos momentos mi carrera puede irse más allá de las nubes o estrellarse contra las rocas… Necesito que llames al director y le digas que debo verlo con urgencia, y ordena que preparen un grupo de enfermeras y que alisten el quirófano nueve.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo tomando el teléfono, pero luego se detuvo un instante. – Tú naciste en noviembre, ¿verdad?

- Sí, ¿por qué? – Dijo Kyle extrañado.

- Porque leí hace rato que para los que nacieron en noviembre, su número de la suerte de hoy es el nueve.

- Pues esperemos que sea verdad. – Dijo Kyle dirigiéndose hacia la salida. – En estos momentos no me vendría mal algo de suerte.

* * *

Sonic salió del hospital al día siguiente del ataque, pero en contra de toda su voluntad y a falta de noticias sobre Metal Sonic o los invasores, lo único que podían hacer mientras Tails se recuperara era ayudar a la búsqueda de sobrevivientes y esperar.

El horario de visita del hospital terminaba a las diez de la noche. Después de eso se requería que solo un familiar por paciente permaneciera en guardia. A las nueve cuarenta comenzaron a discutir sobre quién se quedaría en esa ocasión, cuando de pronto el altavoz requirió la presencia de los familiares de Miles Prower en la entrada a Terapia Intensiva.

El grupo de amigos hizo lo propio y cuando iban llegando, se abrió la puerta y salieron dos personas con traje de cirujano. Uno era el doctor Kyle y el otro, para la enorme sorpresa de todos era Chris.

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí, Chris! – Preguntó Sonic.

- ¿Y dónde te habías metido? – Agregó Knuckles. – No hemos sabido nada de ti en una semana.

- Tranquilos chicos, en un momento les explico todo. – Dijo Chris en tono tranquilizador. – Pero antes debemos decirles algo importante.

- ¿Pasó algo con Tails? – Preguntó Cream.

Chris dirigió la mirada hacia el Kyle, quién tomó la palabra.

- Acabamos de realizar en su amigo un procedimiento… muy poco convencional… O mejor dicho, algo que jamás habíamos visto. El doctor Thorndyke… ehm, Chris... desarrolló una especie de aparato muy sofisticado que implantamos en su amigo y…

- Lo que el doctor quiere decir. – Intervino Chris ante la notoria falta de palabras del oso. – Es que le implantamos a Tails un brazo robótico.

- ¿¡QUE! – Fue la exclamación generalizada de todos los presentes aparte de Chris y Kyle.

- Créanme, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero es verdad. – Dijo el doctor.

- Eso fue lo que estuve haciendo estos días. – Dijo Chris. – Desde luego con la enorme ayuda de Omochao y el grandioso equipo que tiene Tails en su taller.

- ¿Pero cómo es eso posible? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Recuerden que en la Tierra les llevamos algunos años de ventaja en cuanto a avances tecnológicos. Yo inventé los implantes bio-robóticos hace varios años y el primer sujeto de prueba fue mi actual asistente. Hasta ahora nunca ha tenido problema alguno. Por eso cuando supe que no habían podido salvar el brazo de Tails, decidí hacer algo al respecto.

- Te lo agradecemos mucho Chris. – Dijo Vanilla.

- ¿Y cómo está Tails? – Preguntó Amy.

- La operación fue exitosa, y por cómo van las cosas, parece que su cuerpo está aceptando el implante. – Respondió Chris. – Pero lo tendremos en observación esta noche.

- Si todo marcha bien, mañana podrán pasar a verlo. – Dijo Kyle. – Aunque debo recordarles que aún no despierta.

- Vayan a casa, descansen y recuperen energías. – Les aconsejó Chris. – Yo me encargaré de él esta noche.

Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, de pronto Cream se acercó a Chris y sin muchos miramientos, le dio un abrazo.

- Te lo agradezco mucho. – Dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

Chris también la abrazó. – Es lo menos que podía hacer. El resto depende de él, pero conociéndolo, sé que va a salir adelante… sobre todo con amigos como ustedes.

- Muchas gracias amigo. – Dijo Sonic sonriendo. – Es bueno que estés con nosotros.

- Y es bueno ver que estás mejor.

- Hace falta mucho más que eso para acabar conmigo. – Replicó Sonic levantando el pulgar. – Y pronto esa hojalata imitadora va a descubrirlo.

* * *

La intensa lluvia, que había mojado la ciudad toda la noche, por fin comenzaba a aminorar. Alrededor de las seis de la mañana, una figura alta se acercó al almacén abandonado de Port Miller. Llevaba puesta una gabardina y cargaba un maletín en la mano derecha. Segundos después, abrió la puerta y entró al edificio, donde al fondo había una austera mesa de madera y un sillón viejo. Un hombre negro y calvo llamado Zack estaba sentado en el sillón atendiéndose una herida de bala en el brazo izquierdo, y otro hombre blanco de pelo negro llamado Sid estaba sentado en una de las sillas.

El recién llegado dejó el maletín al lado de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Y bien? – Gruñó peligrosamente.

- El tipo está muerto, general. – Dijo Zack.

- ¡Lo sé! – Exclamó Grey golpeando la mesa. – ¡La noticia está en todos los malditos noticiarios! Les di la simple tarea de matar a un tipo discretamente, ¿y qué hacen? ¡Lo persiguen por toda la ciudad atrayendo la atención de toda la policía! ¡Ni siquiera pudieron llevarse su cartera para al menos disimular un poco!

- Nos acercamos discretamente pero de todos modos nos vio. – Dijo Sid con resentimiento. – Hirió a Zack y mató a Rusty.

- ¿Y eso me debe importar? – Espetó Grey. – Oh, pero claro que me importa, porque gracias a que dejó la escena del crimen llena de su sangre, la policía dará con ustedes en cualquier momento.

- Nadie sabe que ocupamos este lugar y ya nos deshicimos del cuerpo. – Dijo Zack. – No van a encontrarnos.

- Da igual. Ahora que todos saben que fue un asesinato premeditado, quien sea que lo haya contratado va a continuar buscándome, y esta vez con más insistencia.

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó Zack.

- Ustedes ya hicieron demasiado. – Dijo Grey con desdén. – Yo me encargaré del resto. Y si fuera ustedes, me quedaría escondido.

Después Grey se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Espere un momento! – Exclamó Sid poniéndose de pie. – ¿Qué hay de nuestro pago?

Grey se volteó lentamente y con una extraña sonrisa en su cara. – No se preocupen, en poco tiempo les pagaré como es debido. Quédense aquí y los contactaré pronto.

Grey salió del almacén, comenzó a caminar por la calle de enfrente alejándose del lugar, luego sacó su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número. Mientras tanto, Sid volvió a sentarse en la silla.

- Te dije que esto era mala idea… ese trabajo nunca me dio buena espina.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga ahora? – Respondió Zack de mala gana recostándose en el sillón, luego al voltear hacia abajo de la mesa dijo. – Bueno, al menos tiene que regresar por ese maletín que dejó.

- ¿Cuál maletín? – Se sorprendió Sid.

- Ese que dejó debajo de la mesa. – Señaló Zack.

Alarmado, Sid corrió a ver el maletín y lo puso sobre la mesa. En ese momento se escuchó el timbre de un teléfono en el interior.

Grey ya se encontraba a dos cuadras cuando se escuchó el estruendo de la explosión. Sin mirar atrás, se subió a su auto y con una sonrisa en el rostro, se alejó del lugar mientras el almacén junto con todo lo que lo vinculaba al asesinato de Delaney era consumido por las llamas.

* * *

Pasó la noche y Tails no tuvo ninguna complicación, así que bajo órdenes de un muy satisfecho doctor Kyle, fue trasladado al área de pacientes de bajo riesgo. Pasaron otros dos días y no hubo cambios en la condición del zorro, ni para bien ni para mal. Todos sus amigos iban a visitarlo constantemente, pero había alguien que no se separaba del lado de la cama de Tails salvo para comer algo rápido o estirar las piernas, y esa era Cream.

Al tercer día Vanilla y Cheese entraron a la habitación. Ella se sentó junto a su hija y la rodeó con el brazo. Cheese se paró en su hombro.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Chao chao? – Dijo Cheese.

- Bien. – Contestó escuetamente fingiendo una sonrisa que en ningún momento engañó a su madre.

- Sé que no es cierto. – Insistió Vanilla con la misma ternura. – Y no te culpo por estar triste, todos lo estamos, pero comprendo que en tu caso, la tristeza debe ser mayor.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque eres mi hija y conozco tu corazón. Sé que te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si le hubieras dicho lo que sentías antes de que esto pasara.

Cream miró hacia el suelo con algo de pena. – Antes de esto, no me sentía segura de lo que sentía… tengo miedo de que esté tomando la decisión equivocada solo porque esto pasó… pero no puedo evitar sentir mucho dolor… y mucha culpa. – Concluyó, derramando una lágrima.

- Todo lo que ocurre tiene consecuencias cariño, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

- Pero él arriesgó su vida para salvarme… dos veces.

- Eso es porque él te ama. Y sé que tú también lo amas… no tengas miedo de aceptarlo.

- ¿Pero qué tal si solo siento que lo amo porque somos amigos o porque salvó mi vida?

Vanilla se tomó un momento para responder mientras sonreía.

- El amor es algo impredecible… algo a lo que no tienes que buscarle una razón. El amor, sólo se da, y cuando dos personas se aman no importa otra cosa. Eso me lo enseñó Vector y me lo enseñó tu papá.

Cream la miró con curiosidad. Era rara la vez que Vanilla hablaba del padre de Cream, quien había fallecido cuando ella era un bebé.

- ¿Cómo lo conociste?

- Cuando yo era joven estaba embobada con cierto conejo llamado Oswald. Más o menos como Amy está con Sonic.

Cream soltó una risita.

- Era guapo y muy carismático, y yo solía seguirlo a todos lados… y uno de sus amigos era tu papá. Obviamente estando Oswald, yo no tenía ojos para nadie más, y tu papá tampoco me prestaba mucha atención. Sin embargo fue pasando el tiempo y nos fuimos haciendo amigos, pero nada más que eso… hasta que un día en una fiesta, tu papá me sacó a bailar… no sé qué fue lo que pasó, pero en ese momento algo me golpeó… Me sentí tan bien… tan segura… como si…

- Como si nada más en el mundo importara… – Cream terminó la oración.

- Así es. Era muy diferente de lo que había sentido por Oswald. Él era solo un capricho de adolescente, pero lo que sentía por tu papá era amor verdadero… y creo que él también lo sintió. Salimos juntos durante un año y después nos casamos. Otro año y medio después naciste tú… y luego él se enfermó y murió.

Una lágrima corrió por la mejilla de Vanilla. Cream puso su mano sobre la de su madre.

- Lo siento mucho, mamá.

- Gracias hija… a veces he llegado a pensar que si me hubiera casado con Oswald, no hubiera tenido que afrontar la pérdida de tu papá, pero siempre llego a la conclusión de que aunque él murió muy pronto, yo no cambiaría nada de lo que pasó cuando lo conocí… no solo porque me regaló a la mejor hija del mundo, sino por ese gran amor que compartimos mientras vivimos juntos… y aunque ahora también amo a Vector, sigo amando a tu padre y sé que él también me sigue amando desde donde esté… Si tú sientes algo parecido por este chico, entonces puedes decir que lo amas.

Con los ojos inundados, Cream se abrazó de su madre y comenzó a llorar. Vanilla la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras ella misma derramaba algunas lágrimas. Cheese también se unió al abrazo. Así permanecieron unos minutos hasta que Cream se calmó y los tres se separaron.

- Muchas gracias mamá. – Dijo Cream sonriendo y con la voz aún llorosa.

- Siempre estaré para ti, hija.

Luego de darse otro abrazo, Vanilla se puso de pie y Cheese la siguió.

- Voy a la cafetería, ¿vienes conmigo?

- No tengo hambre mamá, pero gracias.

- De acuerdo… ¿sabes?, deberías hablarle a Tails. Puede que lo ayude a despertar más pronto.

- Eso haré. – Dijo Cream con una sonrisa, luego mientras Vanilla se dirigía hacia la puerta, se le ocurrió otra cosa. – Oye mamá, ¿y qué pasó con Oswald?

- Él fue nuestro padrino de bodas. – Respondió Vanilla. – Luego se casó con una gatita y se fueron a vivir a otra ciudad.

* * *

Una hora después, Cream permanecía sola en la habitación con Tails. Esa plática con su madre la había animado y le había aclarado muchas cosas.

"Tenía que decírtelo tu mamá para que por fin lo entendieras, ¿verdad?"

"Guarda silencio, el punto era que lo entendiera, ¿no?", reflexionó con una sonrisa. Luego volteó a ver a Tails. "Y esta vez ya lo entendí."

"Me alegro por ti… por nosotras."

"¿Crees que… Cosmo estaría contenta?"

"No veo porqué no. Creo que es cierto lo que dijo mamá sobre papá y Vector, y si es así, Cosmo debe sentirse feliz por ustedes."

"Eso si despierta…", pensó con tristeza.

"¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez con tu pesimismo?"

"Es que no es fácil…"

"Ya sé que no es fácil, pero si tú estás sufriendo, imagínatelo a él… mejor empieza a hacer más fáciles las cosas y haz lo que mamá te dijo. Habla con él."

Cream miró el cuerpo inerte de Tails. Traía un camisón de hospital y estaba cubierto hasta el pecho con la sábana. En el brazo que le quedaba tenía inyectada la sonda que lo alimentaba de suero y su nariz y boca estaban cubiertas con la mascarilla de oxígeno. Luego su mirada se desvió hacia su otro brazo… el robótico, o al menos a las vendas que lo cubrían, para mejorar la cicatrización alrededor de los bordes y para aminorar el impacto visual cuando Tails despertara.

El doctor les había dicho que su coma era el grado menos severo, por lo que su corazón latía normalmente y podía respirar por su cuenta, pero que era mejor mantenerlo con oxígeno para estimular al cerebro. Lo más seguro era que saldría del coma cuando se hubiera recuperado del trauma.

Cream lo miró a la cara de nuevo y tomó su mano buena.

- Hola Tails. ¿Sabes quién soy?... Pero qué pregunta tan tonta, ¿qué otra chica estaría hablando así contigo?... bueno, podría ser Amy, pero ella tiene la voz diferente y… rayos ¿qué tonterías estoy diciendo?... Disculpa, estoy un poco nerviosa. Pero bueno, soy Cream.

Cream se quedó en silencio unos momentos entre pensando qué más decir y en una pequeña parte, esperando que él le contestara. No ocurrió.

- Espero que puedas escucharme, porque todos estamos esperando que te recuperes para ir a patearle el trasero a esos aliens… necesitamos a nuestro piloto estrella, ¿sabes?, y la verdad todos estamos muy preocupados y te extrañamos mucho… yo te extraño mucho.

Absorta en su "conversación", Cream no se dio cuenta de que alguien que iba pasando frente al cuarto se había detenido junto a la puerta a escuchar su monólogo.

Era Charmy.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, el abejorro, quien llevaba en la espalda un ramo de rosas, se escondió detrás de la puerta para evitar ser visto. Después, sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco cuando escuchó las palabras "yo te extraño mucho".

- ¿Sabes?, me preguntaba si me podías escuchar, porque si es así, también debiste haber escuchado lo que platicamos mi mamá y yo hace rato… creo que de todos modos te lo diré. Me contaba de cómo conoció a mi papá y de lo que sintió la primera vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada de él… y bueno… me puse a pensar y creo que es algo parecido… a lo que yo siento por ti.

Charmy apenas podía respirar y su corazón parecía amenazar con detenerse en cualquier momento. Con pesadez, dejó el ramo de rosas en un bote de basura que estaba al lado de él y contra toda su voluntad, continuó escuchando.

- Sé que debí decírtelo antes… pero siempre es mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?... lo cierto es que estaba insegura de lo que fueras a pensar o de lo que fuera a pasar después… pero ya estoy segura de lo que siento. Todo lo que ha pasado me ha hecho comprender que… que yo… yo te a…

- ¡HOLA! – Sin poder contenerse más, Charmy entró súbitamente a la habitación mostrando una exagerada sonrisa. Cream ahogó un grito y saltó hacia atrás como si la cama estuviera ardiendo.

- ¡CHARMY!... Yo… ¿qué?... ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Yo… venia a ver como seguía todo, nada más. – Dijo tratando cada vez con más trabajo de mantener su sonrisa.

- Tú… ¿escuchaste lo que estaba diciendo? – Preguntó Cream llena de vergüenza.

Charmy ya no pudo mantener su falsa sonrisa y desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Luego asintió ligeramente.

- Oh… ya veo… – Susurró ella y también desvió la mirada. Así se quedaron durante unos momentos hasta que ella comenzó a tener los espasmos del llanto.

- Hey… – Dijo él suavemente mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de ella. – No estés triste… una sonrisa te hace ver más bonita que las lágrimas… y me imagino que querrás estar bonita para él.

Ella volteó a verlo aún sin sonreír.

- ¿Sabes? – Continuó él volviendo a sonreír, más discretamente, pero esta vez con sinceridad. – Tails podrá ser un cabeza hueca presumido y testarudo… pero es un buen amigo. Y además te quiere mucho… estoy seguro de que será un buen novio.

- Pero Charmy… tú…

- No hay nada que hablar sobre mí. – Interrumpió Charmy. – Es verdad, tú me gustas mucho, pero así son las cosas. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde, ¿qué le va uno a hacer?

Cream desvió la mirada de nuevo, pero él la tomó por los hombros y la obligó a verlo. – Lo que me importa es que tú seas feliz con la persona que ames.

Cream sonrió por fin y abrazó fuertemente a Charmy, quien se sorprendió por un instante, pero luego devolvió el abrazo con todo el cariño que podía.

- Gracias… – Dijo ella cuando se separaron.

- No tienes que mencionarlo.

- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿cierto?

- Siempre… - Dijo él guiñando el ojo. Luego dirigió la mirada hacia Tails y le habló fingiendo enojo. – ¡Escúchame bien Tails, tienes que recuperarte pronto, porque ya tienes muy preocupada a Cream y odio verla llorar, así que más te vale despertar ya si no quieres que te venga a despertar a golpes!

Ella rió durante unos instantes.

- Así me gusta verte. – Dijo él.

- De verdad te lo agradezco. – Replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa. Él sólo volvió a guiñar el ojo.

- Debo irme. Quedé de recoger unas cosas para Vector y ya sabes cómo se enoja si uno no hace lo que él pide.

- De acuerdo. ¡Cuídate mucho!

- Igualmente… Adiós.

- Adiós.

Charmy salió de la habitación y caminó hacia los elevadores. Se sintió agradecido de poder tomar uno que fuera vacío. De esa manera nadie podría ver las lágrimas que escurrían abundantemente de sus ojos.

* * *

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y Charmy salió deprisa sin darse cuenta de los que estaban esperando afuera. Al hacerlo, sin querer tropezó con alguien.

- Perdón. – Musitó sin voltear a ver a quien había golpeado y siguió su camino. Avanzó un par de pasos hasta que una voz familiar pronunció su nombre.

- ¿Charmy?

El abejorro rápidamente se secó las lágrimas con la manga y luego se quedó inmóvil.

- ¿Vas a saludarme esta vez o volverás a fingir que eres otra persona?

Charmy volteó lentamente haciendo un esfuerzo supremo por ocultar su dolor interno y sonreír.

- Hola Grace. Hola Sarah.

Las hermanas se acercaron hacia él.

- Hola Charmy. – Dijo Sarah.

- Me alegra que me hayas reconocido. – Continuó presionando Grace.

- Yo… te dije que estaba en una misión de incógnito. Si hubiera dado señas de conocerte, hubiera revelado mi identidad. – Dijo Charmy sin mucho aspaviento y evadiendo la mirada de Grace. – Si te hice sentir mal de alguna forma, lo siento.

- No te preocupes, solo estoy jugando. – Dijo Grace poniéndose seria al notar su extraño comportamiento. – Comprendo que tienes un trabajo importante.

Charmy solo sonrió levemente.

- ¿Cómo está Tails? – Preguntó Sarah.

- Continúa inconsciente, pero está estable… Cream está con él. – Su garganta se cerró ligeramente al mencionar el nombre de Cream y sin que él pudiera evitarlo, otra lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

- ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó Grace con preocupación.

- Yo… nada… ¿de qué hablas? – Charmy trató en vano de disimularlo, reprochándose internamente de lo obvio que podía ser en ocasiones.

- Podrás ser un gran detective incógnito, pero esta vez no me puedes engañar. – Dijo Grace. – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Su sonrisa falsa volvió a desaparecer de su rostro y su mirada se desvió hacia otro lado.

- Adelántate hermana, en seguida te alcanzo. – Grace le dijo a Sarah, quien renuentemente tomó el elevador sin decir nada más. – Ven, vamos a caminar.

Ambos salieron hacia los jardines laterales del hospital y se sentaron en una banca al lado de una fuente.

- Vaya que eres insistente. – Comentó Charmy.

- Solo con las personas que me importan… – Dijo Grace algo sorprendida y apenada. – Dime… ¿eso te molesta?

- Creo que no. – Dijo Charmy con sinceridad.

- Lamento meterme en lo que no me importa. – Se disculpó ella. – Si quieres te dejo solo…

- No, está bien. – Dijo él negando con la cabeza. – Agradezco tu preocupación.

- Y bien… parece como si hubieras tenido una decepción, ¿o no?

- Vaya, también eres muy perceptiva. – Dijo él con asombro.

- Supongo que sí… y dime. – Dijo, de pronto apenándose. – ¿Es por Cream?

Charmy volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el suelo y suspiró profundamente. – Definitivamente debo dejar de ser tan transparente…

- No es que seas transparente. – Dijo ella. – Solo eres honesto.

- Bueno, la verdad no es que ni Tails ni yo hiciéramos algo por ocultar nuestra afección por Cream… ni nuestro mutuo desagrado.

- Y ella ya tomó su decisión, ¿no?

Charmy asintió.

- Y lo peor de todo es que no puedo culparla ni enojarme con ella. Tampoco puedo enojarme con él. A decir verdad, me siento mal de haberme peleado con él… después de todo él arriesgó su vida por ella… y yo no…

- No es justo que te culpes por algo como eso. – Intervino ella. – No sé como pasaron las cosas, pero el que no seas tú el que esté en esa cama, no quiere decir que no te preocupes por ella.

- Y no es que no hubiera hecho lo mismo. En cualquier momento cambiaría mi lugar por Tails en esa cama, pero todo pasó tan rápido y yo… – Charmy comenzó a derramar más lágrimas y su voz se quebró por el llanto. – Yo me sentí morir… cuando ese monstruo le disparó a Cream… Y me siento tan miserable porque cuando vi que Tails había recibido el disparo en su lugar, una parte de mí se sintió aliviada… Yo mismo soy con el que estoy furioso… y sé que Cream está mejor con Tails… porque él la merece más que yo…

Charmy se quebró y ya no pudo seguir. Cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras el dolor y la rabia lo hacían estremecerse. Grace, quien se había quedado sin habla, solo rodeó a Charmy con su brazo y esperó pacientemente a que se calmara. Cuando por fin ocurrió, él se secó las lágrimas con la manga y la miró fijamente durante unos momentos.

- Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto.

- Yo fui la que insistió, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo ella amablemente. – Y no me importa en absoluto, por el contrario, me alegra haberte ayudado a desahogarte.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Apenas nos conocemos.

- Puede que sí, pero ha sido suficiente para darme cuenta que eres una buena persona. Yo he tenido mis buenas dosis de decepciones amorosas y no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada cuando veo que una buena persona pasa por lo mismo. Además, aunque tengamos poco de conocernos… yo te aprecio.

Charmy sonrió y permaneció en silencio unos momentos.

- Muchas gracias Grace, yo también te aprecio. – Luego su semblante se puso algo pensativo y agregó: – Aunque creo que es justo que te diga que por ahora estoy muy lastimado como para buscar algo más que una amistad.

- Pero por supuesto. – Dijo ella sin el mínimo desánimo. – Te acaban de romper el corazón, es obvio que no quieras nada serio con nadie. Ya llegará el día en que estés listo para querer a alguien de esa manera… Tal vez terminemos juntos o tal vez no, nadie lo sabe. Por lo pronto te propongo que vivamos lo que nos traiga la vida. ¿Qué te parece?

Charmy volvió a sonreír, esta vez con más ganas.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bien, pues debo ir a alcanzar a mi hermana. – Dijo Grace poniéndose de pie. – Llámame un día de estos. Sin compromiso.

- Claro que sí.

- Y recuerda, tú mereces estar con quien tú ames… a pesar de que no siempre se pueda.

Y sin dar oportunidad a que él respondiera, se alejó del lugar y desapareció en el interior del edificio.

* * *

Después de obtener la Esmeralda Caos de Eggman, Shadow continuó la búsqueda sin tener éxito. Mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho Eggman.

Shadow recordaba que había colaborado con él y con Rouge durante su viaje por el espacio, pero no recordaba nada aparte de eso. No sabía nada de su pasado, pero su similitud con el Profesor Robotnik era demasiada. Ellos debían tener alguna relación. Tal vez, por eso Eggman conocía el pasado de Shadow. Sin embargo Shadow había aprendido que no podía confiar tan fácilmente en nadie, y ciertamente estaba seguro que Eggman no era del todo confiable… aunque eso era lo mismo que sentía respecto a Black Doom y aún así hacia lo que él le ordenaba.

Shadow se sintió lleno de ira. Lo enojaba mucho tener que depender de otros para cumplir sus objetivos, pero lo enojaba más el no poder recordar por sí mismo su propio pasado. Al parecer la energía Caos era lo único que hacía que regresaran fragmentos de sus memorias a su mente. Si quería encontrar las respuestas, tenía que encontrar el resto de las Esmeraldas. Ya después decidiría a quien creerle: A Black Doom o a Eggman… o quizás a ninguno de los dos.

En ese momento, Shadow caminaba por el borde de un pequeño lago. De pronto el cielo se oscureció y el agua del lago comenzó a burbujear, cambiando su color cristalino por un rojo sanguinolento. Instantes después, el ojo de Black Doom salió de donde burbujeaba el agua.

- Me alegro de verte, Shadow.

- ¿Un lago de sangre? – Dijo Shadow cruzándose de brazos. – ¿Sabes?, tu gusto por lo dramático es algo exagerado.

- Es la sangre que derramarán nuestros enemigos. – Replicó Black Doom con su clásico tono siniestro. – Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de mis gustos. ¿Tienes alguna noticia?

Shadow permaneció inmóvil un momento y luego sacó la Esmeralda Caos que le había dado Eggman.

- ¡Excelente Shadow! – Exclamó Black Doom. – ¿Es la que tenía Eggman?

Shadow asintió.

- ¿Y qué hay de la tarea que te encomendé?

El erizo recordó que Black Doom le había ordenado asesinar a Eggman.

- Sus sistemas de seguridad se volvieron impenetrables gracias a ustedes y su pequeño ataque aéreo. – Mintió Shadow. – Para la próxima no me vendría mal que me avisaras. Tuve suerte de encontrar la Esmeralda y salir sin que me vieran.

- No importa, una vez que tengamos todas las Esmeraldas y pongamos en marcha la siguiente fase del plan, ni él ni ese otro erizo podrán hacer nada para detenernos.

- ¿Cuál otra fase?

- Aquí es un lugar inseguro para hablar de eso. Sostente de mí.

Shadow tomó uno de los pequeños tentáculos de la criatura y de pronto todo a su alrededor desapareció mientras sentía como era succionado por una fuerza desconocida. En poco tiempo, sus pies volvieron a tocar suelo y el escenario se materializó de nuevo, solo que ahora se encontraba en un pequeño y árido valle rodeado de rocas. La escasa altura de las nubes indicaba que se encontraban cerca de la cima de una montaña. A su alrededor pudo ver a algunos grupos de aliens, así como a varias de las naves que utilizaron en la invasión a Westopolis y en el ataque a la Flota Eggman.

- Así que aquí es donde se esconden. – Observó Shadow.

- Temporalmente. – Dijo la voz de Black Doom a sus espaldas. – Pronto todo el universo será nuestro y no tendremos que ocultarnos de nadie.

Al voltear, Shadow se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver la verdadera forma de Black Doom, pero su semblante permaneció tan estoico como siempre.

- ¿Y bien? – Dijo Shadow – ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a decir?

- Primero que nada, como premio por encontrar esa Esmeralda, tengo algo que mostrarte.

Y diciendo esto, lo tomó del hombro. De inmediato, todo se desvaneció de nuevo y Shadow sintió la ya familiar sensación de estar flotando en la oscuridad.

- ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?

- Espera y observa.

Shadow distinguió de nuevo aquella nave espacial que había aparecido tantas veces en sus sueños.

- ¿Recuerdas la Colonia Espacial ARK? Ahí fue donde naciste… o mejor dicho, donde fuiste creado.

- ¿Creado?

- Así es. – Replicó Black Doom. - Fuiste creado por el Profesor Gerald Robotnik, el abuelo del Dr. Eggman.

"Con que es su nieto… por eso el parecido tan fuerte", pensó Shadow.

De pronto dos figuras comenzaron a correr por un pasillo. Eran él y María, perseguidos por un contingente de soldados.

- Esto ya me lo habías enseñado.

- Sí, pero no te lo dije todo… ven vamos a ver las cosas más de cerca.

Black Doom volvió a tomarlo del hombro y de pronto ya se encontraban adentro de la nave en una habitación amplia con varias computadoras y al centro un tubo transparente en el que cabía una persona. Estaba rotulado como "Cápsula de escape".

De pronto se abrió la puerta entraron María y el otro Shadow. Ella se dirigió de inmediato hacia las computadoras y preparó la secuencia de activación de la cápsula.

- ¡Adentro Shadow! – Ordenó María.

- ¿¡Pero qué hay de ti! – Exclamó el otro Shadow. – ¡No te puedo dejar aquí!

- No hay otra opción… yo no puedo bajar a la Tierra.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Vamos! – Exclamó ella.

Shadow obedeció y entró a la cápsula. María oprimió un botón y una voz electrónica señaló que la secuencia había sido iniciada.

- ¡De prisa, van a escapar! – Exclamó un soldado afuera de la puerta.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo y el soldado entró apuntando a María con una pistola.

- ¡Abre esa cápsula y entrega al experimento! – Ordenó el soldado.

- ¡Nunca! – Exclamó la niña poniéndose entre el soldado y la cápsula. – ¡Shadow es bueno y no le ha hecho daño a nadie!

- ¡Mis órdenes son capturar al experimento y no me iré con las manos vacías! ¡No me obligues a usar la fuerza!

- ¡Use la fuerza que quiera, no le entregaré a Shadow!

- ¡No! – Exclamó el otro Shadow golpeando la cápsula. – ¡No te atrevas a lastimar a María!

El Shadow de verdad sentía el corazón latirle con fuerza mientras lo consumía la impotencia.

- ¡Te lo advierto niña, abre esa capsula! – Exclamó el cada vez más ansioso soldado.

- ¡Nunca!

- ¡Hazlo ahora!

- ¡No!

- ¡ÁBRELA!

- ¡NUNCA!

De pronto un estruendo recorrió el espacio y un destello salió de la pistola del soldado. María se tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó al piso.

- ¡NO MARÍA! – Gritaron los dos Shadows.

El soldado, al ver lo que había hecho, soltó su arma y salió corriendo del lugar. María se arrastró a la cápsula donde Shadow estaba arrodillado y con lágrimas en los ojos. El Shadow de verdad también se arrodilló al lado de ella.

- Shadow… – Dijo María con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. – Debes vivir… ve a la Tierra y no importa lo que pase… haz la tarea para la que fuiste creado… destruye a los humanos. – Shadow apenas lo percibió, pero al decir la última frase, la voz de María hizo un pequeño eco ligeramente parecido al que hacia Black Doom al hablar.

- Perdóname María. – Dijo el Shadow que estaba en la capsula. – Perdóname por no protegerte.

- No te preocupes por mi… venga mi muerte destruyendo a los humanos. – De nuevo la voz de María hizo ese eco. Después, María se arrastró hacia la consola y con todas sus fuerzas se puso de pie. Luego tomó una palanca y volteó a ver a Shadow.

- Adiós… Shadow el erizo. – Y diciendo esto tiró de la palanca haciendo que la cápsula saliera despedida hacia el espacio con dirección al planeta azul. Instantes después, María se desplomó al piso y sonriendo por última vez, cerró los ojos y dejó de respirar.

Momentos después se abrió la puerta y el Profesor Robotnik entró a la habitación, seguido de varios soldados. Al ver el cuerpo de María, se dejo caer sobre ella.

- ¡No, María! – Exclamó el viejo. – ¿¡Qué han hecho! ¡Era solo una niña!

- Todo esto es su culpa, anciano. – Dijo uno de los soldados con desprecio en la voz. – Si hubiera hecho caso de las advertencias, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Esto no se queda aquí. – Dijo Robotnik con la voz cargada de odio. – Me voy a vengar de todos ustedes… van a arrepentirse del día en que se metieron conmigo.

- Si, como no. – Se burló el soldado. – En sus sueños…

Y diciendo esto, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Robotnik con su arma, dejándolo inconsciente. Un instante después, todo desapareció y Shadow y Black Doom estaban de regreso en el escondite de los Black Arms.

Shadow se quedó inmóvil y en silencio.

- Como puedes ver, los humanos tienen la culpa de todo tu sufrimiento. – Dijo Black Doom. – Con tu ayuda, podremos vengarnos de ellos y también destruir a estos odiosos mobianos y dominarlo todo.

- ¿Por qué les interesa tanto dominar Mobius? – Preguntó Shadow.

- Desde el principio los mobianos y nosotros, los karmanianos hemos sido enemigos. Ellos nos quitaron el poder que nos correspondía y sus dioses nos desterraron de nuestro planeta… Desde entonces juramos dejar caer sobre ellos la Guerra del Caos, la guerra donde cobraremos venganza por sus crímenes. ¡Se avecina la Noche de la Luna Roja!

- ¿La que?

- Según la profecía, es la noche en que caerá la ira del dios Charaga sobre los infieles. ¡La noche en que con la ayuda de los desertores de sus propios pueblos, por fin triunfaremos sobre nuestros enemigos!

- ¿Y ustedes qué tienen que ver con los humanos?

- Tú y María no fueron los únicos a quienes esa raza inferior ha engañado. Nosotros también quisimos hacer una alianza con ellos hace tiempo y también sufrimos su traición… pronto los humanos y los mobianos por igual se arrepentirán de haberse entrometido con nosotros.

- ¿Y qué van a hacer? ¿Cuál es esa arma de la que me habías hablado?

- El arma se encuentra dentro de la misma Colonia Espacial ARK que acabamos de ver. Su nombre es Eclipse Cannon, y es un cañón de gran poder que puede acabar con planetas enteros… pero para que tenga suficiente poder necesita las Esmeraldas Caos. Por eso es tan importante que las consigamos cuanto antes.

- Creo que puedo ayudar con eso… – Se escuchó una voz metálica en el cielo. Segundos después, Metal Sonic aterrizó frente a ellos. – ¡Vaya! Así que el gran Shadow está de nuestro lado también. ¿Lo infectaste igual que a Cream?

- ¿Quién eres tú y de qué demonios estás hablando? – Dijo Shadow.

- Recuerdas que te mencioné algo sobre los desertores. – Respondió Black Doom. – Te presento a Metal Sonic, un robot renegado creado por el Dr. Eggman. – Luego se dirigió a Metal Sonic. – Y no, Shadow está aquí por su propia voluntad.

- ¿A qué se refiere con la infección? – Preguntó Shadow.

- Nosotros tenemos una forma de controlar las mentes de los mobianos a través de un parasito que les inyectamos al morderlos…

- ¿Y cómo es que me conoces? – Shadow le preguntó a Metal Sonic.

- Conozco el archivo que tiene Eggman sobre ti. Fuiste creado en la Colonia Espacial ARK y…

- No nos desviemos del tema. – Intervino apresuradamente Black Doom, sacándole a Shadow una mirada extrañada. – Metal Sonic, decías algo sobre las Esmeraldas Caos.

- Tan solo que conseguí las cuatro que tenían ese erizo debilucho y sus amigos. – Dijo Metal Sonic triunfalmente.

- ¿De verdad? ¡Es fantástico! – Exclamó Metal Sonic. – ¡Con eso, las que ya teníamos y la que acaba de traer Shadow ya tenemos las siete! ¡Y no pudo haber sido más a tiempo, ahora podremos pasar a la siguiente fase del plan! Entrégamelas ahora.

- Creo que no. – Dijo Metal Sonic. – Prefiero conservarlas hasta que vayamos a usarlas.

Black Doom le dirigió una mirada iracunda, pero casi de inmediato volvió a la normalidad. – Como quieras, con las dos que tengo me basta para destruirte si intentas algo en mi contra. Si quieres tú también quédate con la tuya Shadow.

- ¿Y ahora qué vas a hacer? – Dijo Shadow. – ¿Cómo piensas recuperar el arma de ARK?

- Viajando a la Tierra, desde luego. – Respondió Black Doom. – Metal Sonic es mi desertor mobiano, pero también tengo a mi desertor humano que va a abrirnos un portal interdimencional mañana por la noche cuando un asteroide igual al nuestro pase por su órbita… ¡Pronto, muy pronto tendremos nuestra venganza!

Cinco minutos después, los tres ya se habían separado. Shadow continuaba meditando sobre lo que Black Doom le había mostrado. El dolor que sintió al ver morir a María y no poder hacer nada aún le oprimía el pecho, pero había otro pensamiento que lo inquietaba. ¿Por qué la voz de María había cambiado cuando le habló de destruir a los humanos? ¿Acaso Black Doom habría manipulado el recuerdo? Si así era, Shadow no podía estar seguro de cuanto era verdad y cuanto era ficción… Y ahora que Metal Sonic tenía el resto de las Esmeraldas, no había forma de recuperar sus recuerdos a través de la energía Caos. Pensándolo bien, Black Doom se había comportado de manera extraña cuando Metal Sonic comenzó a hablar sobre el pasado de Shadow.

El erizo se sentía confundido, pero había decidido que hacer. Prosperus en alguna ocasión le había hablado sobre la virtud de la paciencia, y en esta ocasión, Shadow sintió que debía aplicar ese principio… pero antes debía hacer otra cosa. Aún no sabía si confiar en Black Doom o en Eggman, pero acababa de recordar otro elemento importante. Sigilosamente se escondió detrás de unas rocas asegurándose que nadie lo estuviera viendo, luego tomó su Esmeralda y usando el Control Caos, desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Tails miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un lugar muy grande y lleno de luz blanca. Trató de distinguir algún objeto, pero no se veía nada por ningún lado. "¿Estaré muerto?", pensó con curiosidad. Después se revisó a sí mismo y se llevó una ligera sorpresa al ver que estaba completamente desnudo. Ya tenía mucho tiempo que usaba ropa con regularidad, así que encontrarse en esa situación lo hizo sentirse un poco incómodo.

El zorro comenzó a caminar buscando alguna señal, pero no dejo de ver más que el blanco inmenso.

- ¿Hola? – Gritó sin obtener respuesta. - ¿Hay alguien ahí?

- Hola Tails. – Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Tails de inmediato volteó a ver quien lo había llamado y casi se va de espaldas por la impresión. Frente a él estaba una figura alta y delgada vestida con una blusa verde esmeralda con detalles dorados, una falda compuesta de lo que parecían ser pétalos gigantes de una blancura impresionante y unas zapatillas verdes que combinaban con la blusa. Su piel era color crema muy claro y su cara, redonda como el sol, estaba rematada por una cálida sonrisa. Tenía una cabellera verde brillante que le colgaba con gracia hasta la altura de sus piernas, complementada con una magnifica rosa gigante en cada lado de su cabeza. Sin embargo lo más hermoso de aquella figura eran sus ojos, azules como el cielo en un día de verano y profundos como el océano.

Tails estaba sobrecogido ante esta presencia. Ahora sí no le cabía duda de que había muerto. Quiso decir muchas cosas, pero de su boca solo salió una palabra.

- Cosmo…

- Me alegra mucho verte, Tails. – Respondió ella con una voz aún más dulce de lo que Tails recordaba.

- Cosmo, yo… te extrañé tanto… y ahora tú… aquí… pero entonces… – Balbuceó Tails.

Ella sonrió aún más y negó con la cabeza.

- No Tails, aún no has muerto. Estás aquí porque debo darte un mensaje… bueno, son varios.

- ¿Mensaje? – Pregunto Tails confundido.

Cosmo dio un par de pasos hacia delante hasta quedar a unos centímetros de Tails. El zorro sufrió un violento estremecimiento y sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir.

- Tails, el universo necesita su ayuda de nuevo. – Dijo Cosmo con algo de tristeza. – Lamento mucho decirte que se acerca una gran crisis y su presencia es vital para poder detener a las fuerzas malignas.

- ¿Te refieres a esos aliens y a ese robot que se parece a Sonic?

- Así es. – Dijo Cosmo. – Pero esto es más grande de lo que crees. Esos aliens son los que nos masacraron. Destruyeron a casi todo mi pueblo y dividieron lo que quedaba. Son los causantes de que mi padre haya decidido convertirse en Dark Oak y crear a los Metarex.

Tails se quedó hecho piedra.

- ¿Ellos… ellos fueron?

- Sí. – Dijo ella con tristeza. – Ellos son los karmanianos, una de las cuatro razas más antiguas del universo junto con los mobianos, los pretanos y los babilonios. Originalmente los cuatro pueblos vivían en armonía cuidando de la Esmeralda Maestra.

- La Esme… pero yo creía que la Esmeralda Maestra era originaria de Mobius.

- La Esmeralda ha estado en Mobius desde que los cuatro pueblos se separaron… cuando los karmanianos quisieron tomar control total de ella y libraron una de las guerras más sangrientas, en la cual, el pueblo mobiano fue casi aniquilado. Al final, los karmanianos perdieron ante los otros tres pueblos y fueron obligados a vagar sin rumbo por el universo. Se dice que originalmente ellos eran unos lagartos de gran belleza, pero el tiempo y su maldad los han convertido en los horrendos seres que tú conoces.

- ¿Esto tiene que ver con las inscripciones que encontramos en el templo de Angel Island?

- Totalmente. – Asintió ella. – Como te has de imaginar, los karmanianos, ahora conocidos como los Black Arms, juraron vengarse de los mobianos y llevar a cabo lo que ellos llaman la Guerra del Caos. Una guerra con el único propósito de destruir y conquistar… sobra decirte que no pueden permitir que eso suceda.

- ¿Pero qué podemos hacer para evitarlo?

- Deben ir al planeta de donde vino Chris.

- ¿¡La Tierra! – Tails no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. – ¿Pero qué tiene que ver la Tierra con todo esto?

- Que ahí se encuentra el arma que buscan los karmanianos. Un cañón muy poderoso localizado en una estación espacial en la órbita del planeta.

- ¡Claro! ¡El Eclipse Cannon de la Colonia Espacial ARK!

- Ellos estaban tras las Esmeraldas Caos para tener energía para viajar a la Tierra… y parece que las han conseguido.

- ¿Todas? ¿Entonces como lo haremos nosotros?

- Tú eres muy inteligente, seguro encontrarás una forma.

Tails no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más.

- ¿Y qué hay del robot que se parece a Sonic?

- Metal Sonic fue creado por el Doctor Eggman, usando la energía negativa de la transformación de Sonic. Pero se rebeló contra él y ahora está trabajando con los Black Arms… como puedes ver, la tienen difícil.

Tails se desanimó bastante y volteó la mirada hacia el piso.

- Pero hay algo que tienen ustedes que no tienen ellos, por más poderosos que sean. – Continuó Cosmo. – Tienen un corazón noble, generoso y valiente, y eso es lo que los va a ayudar a vencerlos.

Tails volvió a mirar a Cosmo.

- Es lo que los ayudó a derrotar a los Metarex, y en tu caso… es lo que hizo que yo me enamorara de ti…

Tails, que no estaba preparado para eso recibió un fuerte golpe de calor en sus mejillas.

- Lo que me lleva a mi segundo mensaje… – Cosmo se acercó aún más a Tails y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. Él sintió ya no solo sus mejillas sino, toda su cara ardiendo.

- Cosmo…te he extrañado tanto. – Dijo Tails. – No ha habido un día en que no piense en ti…

- Lo sé. – Dijo ella. – Yo también te he extrañado mucho y tampoco he dejado de observarte.

- No sabes lo que hubiera dado por volverte a ver… siempre tuve la esperanza de que fueras a renacer de esa flor.

- No, Tails. – Dijo ella con tristeza. – Lo siento mucho, pero he muerto y no hay forma de que regrese… Siempre estarán los recuerdos del tiempo que estuvimos juntos y siempre estarás en mi corazón, así como sé que yo estoy en el tuyo… Pero tú debes continuar viviendo tu vida. Yo sé que no has sido completamente feliz desde que nos separamos.

- ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz después de haberte perdido? – Dijo Tails al borde de las lágrimas.

- No me has perdido, Tails. – Dijo Cosmo con ternura. – Mientras recuerdes los momentos que vivimos, yo estaré a tu lado. Te lo dije en aquel entonces y te lo repito ahora… pero debes seguir adelante porque… te estás perdiendo de muchas cosas y no quiero que eso pase. – Dijo Cosmo con algo de tristeza.

Tails dio un paso hacia atrás separándose de Cosmo y volteó hacia el suelo con una mirada turbada.

- Cosmo… yo…

La chica planta dio un paso y con su mano derecha tomó la barbilla de Tails con suma delicadeza obligándolo a verla. Por las mejillas de Tails rodaban un par de lágrimas.

- No te sientas culpable por enamorarte Tails. – Dijo Cosmo. – Yo me siento muy feliz por ti… y por ella.

A la mente de Tails vino la imagen de lo que había ocurrido en su hangar, acompañada por las otras imágenes que vio mientras besaba a Cream… también recordó lo que había ocurrido la mañana siguiente.

- Esto es a lo que me refiero cuando digo que te estás perdiendo de muchas cosas. – Dijo Cosmo apartándose de Tails y haciendo un ademán circular con su mano. De pronto una porción de la bruma blanca se disipó y pudieron ver una imagen. Era Tails acostado en una cama de hospital con las sabanas hasta los hombros, con un respirador en su nariz y boca, y un monitor que mostraba los latidos de su corazón. Al lado de la cama estaba Cream sentada en una silla durmiendo apoyando la cabeza sobre la cama. .

- Ella es la única que no se ha separado de tu lado desde que estás en esa cama. – Dijo Cosmo. – Tú sabes lo que ella siente por ti… y también lo que tú sientes por ella. Solo te falta dejar atrás el pasado.

Tails se quedó mirando la imagen durante unos instantes, luego volvió la mirada de nuevo hacia Cosmo y asintió lentamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

- Cosmo… sabes que nunca dejaré de amarte.

- Ni yo a ti. – Respondió ella. – Por eso quiero que seas feliz.

- Gracias. – Dijo Tails con una sonrisa.

- Ahora es tiempo de que vuelvas. – Dijo Cosmo, pero inmediatamente su mirada se desvió al suelo con algo de pena y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. – Pero antes de eso…

Cosmo se acercó rápidamente a Tails, lo miró durante un instante y luego cerrando los ojos lo besó en los labios. Nuevamente él no reaccionó al principio, pero esta vez lo hizo más pronto y le devolvió el beso con toda la pasión de la que era capaz. Los brazos de ella lo rodearon por la cintura mientras él acariciaba su larga cabellera y se deleitaba con sus deliciosos labios sabor a menta fresca. Este beso era mil veces mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado en sus mejores sueños. Hasta entonces todo lo que había experimentado de Cosmo era aquella visión que él tuvo momentos después de haberle disparado, en la cual ella lo besaba… Esto no se comparaba para nada.

Después de un rato por fin se separaron y Tails tuvo un brevísimo momento para reflexionar. El beso de Cosmo había sido algo maravilloso… sin embargo había algo que lo llevaba a recordar el beso de Cream en el hangar y finalmente pudo llegar a la conclusión de cuál era el que había disfrutado más. ¿Cosmo lo habría hecho a propósito? Tails nunca lo iba a saber, pero lo que sí sabía era lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

- Gracias por todo Cosmo. – Dijo Tails.

- Es a ti a quien debo agradecer por darle sentido a mi vida. – Dijo Cosmo. – Nos volveremos a ver dentro de muchos años. Dale mis saludos a Cream y dile que ella es mi amiga y que estoy feliz por ella… Y recuerda que siempre te amaré.

Cosmo comenzó a elevarse y a desaparecer en la bruma blanca. De pronto Tails recordó algo.

- ¡Espera Cosmo! – Exclamó. - ¿Qué hay de la flor que tengo en mi casa?

Tails escuchó la voz de Cosmo a lo lejos. – Es mi regalo para ustedes dos…

Cosmo se perdió de vista y la bruma blanca lo rodeó todo de nuevo. Un instante después Tails sintió un leve jalón y la luz blanca se disipó. Estaba de vuelta en el cuarto de hospital.

* * *

La despertó un leve tirón de las sábanas. Casi inconscientemente se volvió a acomodar sin darle importancia, pero después de un instante, su mente asimiló lo que acababa de pasar. "¡Se movió! ¡Tails se movió!"

Como un rayo, Cream se puso de pie y miró la cara de Tails.

- ¿Tails? – Dijo con voz entre emocionada y ansiosa. – ¿Estás despierto?

El zorro volteó lentamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos.

- ¿Cream?

- ¡Tails! ¡Estás bien! – Exclamó ella con júbilo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, aunque en esta ocasión eran de alegría. – Estaba tan preocupada… pensé que te había perdido…

Tails forcejeó un poco con la cabeza y Cream de inmediato le quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

- Cream… yo… lo siento.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Exclamó ella. – Tú me salvaste la vida,.. Soy yo la que lo siente porque estés aquí.

- No… lo siento por no haberte dicho lo que sentía desde antes… lo siento por lastimarte con mi inseguridad… lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta de que significas todo para mi…

Cream sonrió con ternura y acercando su cara, puso su dedo índice sobre la boca de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- Estamos a mano. Disculpa aceptada…

Y sin decir otra cosa, lo besó. Las lágrimas de ella escurrieron por las mejillas de los dos mientras en silencio se decían todo lo que habían callado, dejando a un lado toda la culpa y el dolor, entregándose al otro con todo el amor que sus corazones eran capaces de dar.

Una vez que se separaron, se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

- Te amo… – Susurró él.

- Y yo te amo a ti. – Respondió ella llena de felicidad.

En ese momento entró a la habitación un alarmado doctor Kyle.

- ¡Recibimos la señal de que el ritmo cardiaco se aceleró! – Y cuando vio lo que pasaba se detuvo en seco. Tails y Cream rieron por lo bajo.

- Estoy emocionado de estar de vuelta doctor, es todo. – Dijo Tails.

- ¡Vaya muchacho, que gusto verte despierto! – Exclamó el doctor. – Vamos a revisar tus signos vitales.

El doctor le hizo un chequeo rápido y comprobó que todo estaba en orden.

- ¿Y qué ocurrió conmigo? – Preguntó Tails. – Recuerdo que estábamos en Angel Island y luego… ¡Oh no! ¡Metal Sonic! ¿Qué ocurrió después? ¿Cómo están los demás?

- Tranquilo Tails, todos estamos bien. – Dijo Cream en tono tranquilizador. – Estábamos esperando que te recuperaras.

- No recuerdo bien qué pasó… tengo la mente un poco revuelta. – Dijo Tails levantando el brazo derecho para rascarse la cabeza, entonces se dio cuenta de que lo tenía completamente cubierto de vendas. – ¿Qué le pasó a mi brazo? Lo siento un poco raro.

Cream y el doctor intercambiaron una mirada incómoda.

- Bueno, pues… – Comenzó Cream. – Metal Sonic intentó matarme con un rayo y tú saltaste para salvarme… y bueno, el rayo le dio a tu brazo y…

- Oh no… ¿Quedó muy mal? ¿Quedaron muchas cicatrices?

- Bueno, en realidad… – Cream continuó, pero no pudo armarse de valor para decírselo todo.

- El daño a tu brazo fue demasiado extenso. – Intervino el doctor. – No pudimos hacer nada por él.

- ¿¡Que no qué! – Exclamó Tails confundido. – ¿Pero… esto qué…?

- Velo por ti mismo. – Dijo el doctor sacando unas tijeras de su bolsillo. Ante la ansiosa mirada de Tails, el doctor cortó los vendajes revelando el brazo robótico. Al verlo, Tails se quedó atónito.

- Eso… eso es mi… mi bra… – Eso fue lo último que pudo decir antes de que la sorpresa hiciera que se volviera a desmayar.

- ¡Tails! – Exclamó Cream alarmada. - ¿¡Que tienes! ¡Contéstame!

El doctor volvió a revisarlo rápidamente. – Tranquila, solo tuvo un leve desvanecimiento. Para alguien que acaba de salir del coma ha tenido demasiadas emociones fuertes. – Dijo dirigiéndole a Cream una mirada entre pícara y reclamatoria. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. – Dejemos que descanse un poco.

El doctor salió del cuarto y Cream se dejó caer en la silla, luego miró a Tails con alegría. Sentía que había tanto que decir… pero ya se darían su tiempo.

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

Y se concluye una de las sub tramas más importantes de la historia… tenía que empezar a cerrar sub tramas antes de empezar con el desenlace… y la verdad me siento muy contento y orgulloso. La historia de estos dos fue muy divertida de escribir y disfrute mucho haciéndolo, y espero que ustedes la hayan disfrutado. Este fue un capitulo transitorio, pero honestamente es en mi opinión de los que mejor me han quedado.

Lo siento por los que querían que Cream se quedara con Charmy, pero así estaban planeadas las cosas desde el principio. Pero no se preocupen, a él también le llegará el amor algún día. Y no vayan a creer que porque Tails y Cream ya están juntos, les voy a prestar menos atención en los siguientes capítulos, aun faltan aclarar algunas cosas, como qué es la flor de Tails.

También espero que hayan disfrutado de esa aparición especial. Apuesto a que eso no se lo esperaban. Ese era otro de los pasajes que ya tenía escritos desde hace mucho tiempo, el último, de hecho. También fue divertido hacer ese pequeño cameo de Oswald. Desde que jugué Epic Mickey hace como medio año, lo tenía planeado pero hasta ahora pude hacerlo.

En otras noticias: Por fin se descubre el plan de Black Doom y la razón por la cual yo no había dejado de escribir cosas que pasaban en la Tierra. ¿Podrán nuestros amigos evitarlo? ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer Shadow al respecto? Esas y más preguntas serán respondidas más adelante. Por lo pronto prepárense para una pequeña sorpresa que les tengo planeada (diferente a este fanfic). Espero tenerla lista antes de navidad.

¡Sean felices y que viva el amor!


	19. La Noche de la Luna Roja

**CAPITULO IXX**

**LA NOCHE DE LA LUNA ROJA**

La noticia de que Tails había despertado no tardó en llegar a Sonic y al resto de la pandilla, aunque el doctor prohibió que recibiera visitas hasta unas horas después, una vez que lo hubiera revisado exhaustivamente. Cuando por fin les concedió el permiso, todos los amigos entraron en el cuarto de hospital, donde el zorro, que estaba sentado en la cama, los recibió con una gran sonrisa. Desde luego, Cream se puso a un lado de la cabecera y Sonic al otro.

- ¡Que gusto me da verlos, amigos! – Exclamó Tails con algo de cansancio, pero con mucha alegría.

- Lo mismo digo, hermanito. – Dijo Sonic frotando juguetonamente la cabeza de Tails. – Por un momento pensé que no la ibas a contar.

- Todos lo pensamos. – Añadió Chris. – Pero lo importante es que ya estás de vuelta. Por cierto, ¿qué tal sientes el brazo?

- Lo siento muy bien, aunque extraño mi brazo verdadero.

- Es muy normal. – Aseguró Chris. – Pero conociéndote, te tomará poco tiempo acostumbrarte. Además le añadí algunos atributos que seguramente te serán muy útiles. Después te las mostraré con calma.

- De verdad no tengo cómo agradecértelo Chris. – Dijo Tails. – No quiero imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado sin un brazo.

- Sé que te las hubieras podido arreglar. – Respondió Chris sin darle mucha importancia. – Pero me alegra mucho haber podido ayudar.

- Sí Chris, muchas gracias por lo que hiciste. – Añadió Cream, inconscientemente tomando la mano de Tails. El avispado ojo de Amy no dejó de notarlo y ella no perdió la oportunidad de hacerlo ver.

- Vaya, vaya… ¿alguien más nota algo raro en el aire? – Dijo ella con picardía. – ¿Será acaso el aroma del romance?

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó Tails sonrojándose al instante.

- ¡Amy! – Reclamó Cream igual de roja soltando la mano de Tails y casi sin querer, dirigió brevemente la mirada hacia Charmy. Amy la vio y de inmediato enmudeció y se llevó la mano a la boca al darse cuenta de su imprudencia.

Se generó en la habitación un incómodo silencio en el que la mirada de todos rebotaba entre Tails, Cream y Charmy. Al cabo de unos segundos, fue éste último quién decidió romper el silencio.

- Oh vamos chicos, no se hagan tontos. Son demasiado obvios, ¿qué les cuesta contarles a todos sobre lo suyo?

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, empezando por Cream y Tails. Un segundo después Charmy le dirigió a Cream una sonrisa y un guiño del ojo. Al verlo, ella se relajó y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego volvió a tomar la mano de Tails y lo miró con ternura.

- Es cierto, ahora estamos juntos.

De no ser porque estaba acostado, las colas de Tails hubieran girado de júbilo al escucharla decirlo. ¡Ahora sí era oficial!

- ¡Vaya, los felicito mucho, chicos! – Exclamó Chris.

- ¡Así se hace galán! – Bromeó Sonic codeando levente a Tails, quien sonrió apenado.

- Pues yo conozco a alguien que podría aprender de él. – Soltó Amy dirigiendo la mirada a Sonic. El erizo naturalmente se hizo el desentendido.

- Bien manejado, muchacho, estoy orgulloso. – Susurró Vector a Charmy, quien se encontraba al lado suyo. El abejorro sonrió con un leve dejo de tristeza.

- Bueno. – Dijo Knuckles. – Ahora que Tails ha despertado, ya podemos hacer algo con respecto a esos aliens y ese pedazo de chatarra súper desarrollada.

- Y por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado mientras estuve inconsciente? – Preguntó Tails.

- Después que Metal Sonic te hirió, Sonic peleó con él, pero también perdió. – Dijo Amy. – Se fue con las Esmeraldas Caos que habíamos conseguido y trató de llevarse la Esmeralda Maestra, pero como su poder era demasiado puro, ni siquiera la pudo tocar… entonces la destruyó.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó sorprendido Tails.

- Angel Island cayó al océano, y luego, para asegurarse de que no lo siguiéramos, Metal Sonic lanzó un rayo que destruyó gran parte de la ciudad. – Concluyó Cream. – Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de él o de los aliens, pero eso solo puede significar que se están preparando para algo grande.

- Sí… a propósito de eso… – Dijo Tails. – Mientras estuve en coma, tuve una especie de sueño… bueno, más bien una visión.

- ¿Qué viste? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Estaba en una especie de limbo lleno de luz blanca y… recibí una visita.

Todos se le quedaron viendo muy sorprendidos.

- ¿De quién? – Preguntó Amy.

Tails paseó la mirada por todos sus amigos y se detuvo en Cream.

- De Cosmo.

Todos se quedaron atónitos.

- Cielos… eso sí que no me lo esperaba. – Dijo Sonic.

- Y me dio un recado muy importante sobre los aliens.

Todos escucharon atentos mientras Tails les relató lo que Cosmo le había dicho (desde luego, lo que no era personal entre ellos dos). Al terminar, todos se quedaron reflexionando durante un momento.

- Así que lo que están buscando esos aliens es el Eclipse Cannon. – Dijo Knuckles. – Si logran conseguirlo, no habrá oportunidad para la Tierra ni para Mobius.

- ¿Pero cómo vamos a viajar a la Tierra sin las Esmeraldas? – Dijo Espio.

- Hay formas. – Dijo Chris. – Yo aproveché una alineación planetaria para venir aquí.

- Pero no hay alineaciones planetarias en puerta. – Dijo Vector.

- Tal vez sea algo arriesgado, pero podemos aprovechar el portal que van a abrir los Black Arms. – Dijo Tails. – Tengo una carta bajo la manga que podría sernos de ayuda.

- ¿De qué se trata? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Es una sorpresa. Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos.

- Muy bien, muy bien, ya fue suficiente tiempo para la visita. – Los sorprendió la voz del doctor Kyle desde la puerta. – Este muchacho necesita descansar.

- Está bien doctor. – Dijo Sonic. – Dejemos que Tails termine de recuperarse mientras los demás nos preparamos. ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

- ¡De acuerdo!

Todos los visitantes salieron de la habitación con excepción de Cream, quien se había mantenido pensativa desde que Tails había hecho su relato.

- Vamos Cream. – Dijo Amy.

- Adelántense, yo los alcanzo. Necesito un par de minutos.

- Sólo cinco minutos, señorita. – Dijo el doctor.

- Sí doctor, descuide.

El doctor salió al último cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué ocurre Cream? – Preguntó Tails, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía.

Cream se tomó un momento para responder.

- Cuando Cosmo te visitó… – Comenzó con voz titubeante – ¿Sólo te dijo lo de los Black Arms?

Tails también se tomó un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué más te dijo?

Tails tomó de nuevo la mano de Cream.

- Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que debo dejar el pasado atrás y a apreciar lo que tengo ahora… me ayudó a dejar de sentirme culpable por amarte.

Cream estaba de nuevo al borde de las lágrimas, pero esta vez eran de alegría. Tails continuó hablando con la vista en el infinito.

- Ella fue un capítulo muy importante de mi vida y nunca dejaré de quererla ni de extrañarla… pero es un capítulo que ya está en el pasado. – Tails hizo una pausa y miró a Cream a los ojos. – Tú eres mi presente y quiero que seas mi futuro.

Ella ya no pudo contenerse volvió a romper en llanto al tiempo que lo apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Él le devolvió el abrazo y ambos se refugiaron un par de minutos en el hombro del otro.

- Debo irme o el doctor me va a regañar. – Dijo Cream una vez que se separaran.

- Quédate aquí conmigo.

- No señor, usted debe descansar. – Dijo ella fingiendo un tono autoritario. – Son las órdenes del médico.

- Bueno, si usted lo pone así, yo qué puedo hacer. – Sonrió él.

- Además debo darme un baño y descansar un poco. – Añadió ella ya hablando normal. – Nos esperan días muy duros.

- Tienes razón. – Coincidió él. – Entonces vete a descansar.

- ¡Señor, sí señor! – Exclamó ella poniéndose en firmes y haciendo el saludo militar. Ambos rieron de buena gana y luego ella se acercó a darle un breve beso.

- Nos vemos pronto. – Dijo ella dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- Oye…

- Dime. – Ella se detuvo y lo volteó a ver.

- Cosmo me pidió que te diera sus saludos y que te dijera que tú eres su amiga y que también se siente muy feliz por ti.

La inmediata respuesta de Cream fue una expresión de sorpresa, pero casi de inmediato cambió por una amplia sonrisa.

- Gracias… – Dijo mirando a Tails, luego hacia arriba y de nuevo a Tails. – Eso era justo lo que necesitaba escuchar.

* * *

Después de los dos funerales, la detective Meghan Farrell regresó a su escritorio alrededor del medio día. De inmediato, su compañero Rick la interceptó.

- ¡Encontraron un cuerpo flotando en el río! Su descripción coincide con la de Rusty Cobb.

- ¿En dónde?

- Cerca de Port Miller.

- ¿Port Miller? – Dijo Meghan tratando de recordar qué había de especial con ese lugar. – Espera, ¿no es el lugar donde explotó un almacén abandonado ésta mañana?

- Ése mismo. – Confirmó Rick. – Hablé con los forenses y encontraron restos de explosivos. Y el lugar tampoco estaba tan abandonado.

- ¿Encontraron cadáveres? – Se sorprendió Meghan.

- Dos, pero están demasiado calcinados para hacerles pruebas de ADN.

- Convenientemente. – Atajó Meghan. – Esto tiene que estar relacionado con el asesinato de Delaney. Vamos a donde encontraron a Cobb.

Salieron de la estación y abordaron el auto de ella. El clima continuaba igual de lluvioso que el día anterior, y aunque usualmente era algo que le gustaba a Meghan, en ese momento la puso más tensa y más deprimida.

- Vamos a atrapar a ese desgraciado, Meg. – Dijo Rick adivinando lo que ella estaba pensando.

- Sólo espero que lo hagamos a tiempo.

- ¿Tú crees en esa historia de los extraterrestres?

- En cualquier otro momento te diría que son patrañas… pero la verdad ahora no sé qué contestarte.

En veinte minutos se estaban bajando de su auto en un viejo muelle donde uno de los agentes estaba tomando la declaración del dueño, quien era el que había encontrado el cuerpo. En la punta del muelle, el médico forense se encontraba examinando el cuerpo. En efecto, el occiso era Rusty Cobb.

- ¿Qué me tiene doctor?

- La gente debería dejar de tirar basura al río. – Dijo el doctor, un hombre de unos cincuenta y cinco años, delgado, canoso, algo calvo y de mirada amigable. – Éste sujeto ya estaba muerto cuando cayó al agua.

- Herida de bala, me imagino. – Dijo Meghan señalando los dos agujeros en el abdomen de Cobb.

- Es lo más probable, pero lo sabré hasta hacer la autopsia. Tengo entendido que éste hombre es uno de los asesinos del detective Delaney.

- Así es, al menos Troy se llevó a uno con él. ¿Hora del deceso?

- De acuerdo a su temperatura hepática, anoche aproximadamente entre nueve y diez.

- Coincide con la hora del ataque. ¿Algo más?

- Nada por ahora.

- Muy bien, manténgame al tanto de lo que encuentre.

- ¿Vas a ir al almacén quemado?

- Así es, ¿por qué lo pregunta?

- Vengo de allá. – Respondió el doctor. – Ya nos llevamos los cuerpos, pero el detective Hennesey le dará la información que necesite.

- Muchas gracias, doctor.

Rick se encontró con ella a la salida de la escena.

- El dueño no nos tuvo mucha información, como era de esperarse. ¿Qué tal nuestra víctima?

- Tampoco mucho, aunque ya confirmamos que es uno de los atacantes.

- Muy bien, pues vayamos al almacén. Ya nos espera ahí el equipo.

La otra escena del crimen estaba a menos de cinco cuadras de donde encontraron a Cobb. Lo que antes había sido un almacén, probablemente igual de viejo y descuidado que la mayoría de los edificios de los alrededores, ahora eran los restos de una estructura que el fuego había dejado en ruinas, de hecho, el piso aún estaba caliente.

- Los bomberos se acaban de ir. – Dijo el detective que ya se encontraba en el lugar, un hombre pelirrojo con acento irlandés y cuya apariencia no denotaba más de treinta años, aunque Meghan y Rick sabían que tenía cuarenta y cinco.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí Mike? – Preguntó Meghan.

- Sin duda fue juego sucio Meg. Encontramos restos de explosivos en aquella parte. – Mike señaló hacia la esquina más quemada. Cerca de ahí había dos marcas en el piso donde el concreto no estaba tan quemado. – También ahí estaban nuestras dos víctimas.

- ¿Saben qué tipo de explosivo era? – Dijo Rick.

- RDX militar.

Meghan y Rick se miraron durante un instante comprobando que estaban pensando en la misma persona.

- Como ya le había dicho a Rick, las victimas están demasiado calcinadas para identificarlas, pero el doctor ya se las llevó para tomarles las impresiones dentales. Espero que con eso podamos identificarlos.

- Tengo la corazonada que sí. – Dijo Meghan. – Empiecen con los archivos militares, sobre todo con los asociados a Rusty Cobb y al General Anthony Grey.

- Es el sujeto que mencionaba Delaney en su investigación, ¿cierto? – Dijo Mike. – ¿Él podría estar detrás de todo esto?

- Por una parte espero que no. – Dijo Meghan mirando hacia el cielo. – Y si es así, debemos detenerlo pronto… antes de que haga algo mucho peor.

* * *

Pasó un día más lleno de pruebas, exámenes y revisiones. Después de eso, el Doctor Kyle determinó, lleno de orgullo por la proeza médica que acababa de lograr, que Tails podía volver a casa.

Sonic, Cream y Chris lo recogieron del hospital y lo llevaron en flotamóvil hasta su casa. Chris iba al volante, Sonic en el asiento del copiloto y Tails y Cream en los asientos traseros.

- Se siente muy bien estar de vuelta, chicos. – Anunció Tails asomando levemente la cabeza por la ventanilla, luego dio un suspiro al ver uno de los tantos edificios derrumbados después del ataque de Metal Sonic. – Lástima que no sea en condiciones más alegres.

- Vamos a acabar con ellos. – Dijo Chris. – ¿No es así, chicos?

- ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamó Cream.

Sonic, sin embargo, se quedó en silencio. Cuando los demás voltearon, vieron que venía viendo hacia la ventana, absorto en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sonic? – Preguntó Chris.

El erizo se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Me hablaron?

- ¿Por qué estás tan pensativo? – Preguntó Tails.

- No, yo… estoy bien. No se preocupen por mí.

Los demás intercambiaron miradas un poco incrédulas, pero dejaron el tema por la paz y siguieron el resto del camino hablando de trivialidades. En poco tiempo, justo cuando el sol se ponía en el horizonte, llegaron a la casa de Tails.

- ¿Y los demás? - Preguntó el zorro al tiempo que abría la puerta.

- ¡SORPRESA!

Tails saltó hacia atrás y casi cae al suelo del susto. El resto de la pandilla ya se encontraba en la casa, la cual habían decorado con globos, serpentinas y un gran letrero que leía "Bienvenido a casa".

- ¿Y bien? – Preguntó Cream rodeando con el brazo la cintura de Tails.

- Cielos… no me esperaba esto… pero muchas gracias. – Replicó con una gran sonrisa. Luego le dio un pequeño beso a Cream. – Estoy muy feliz de estar de volverlos a ver.

- Nosotros estamos muy felices también. – Dijo Sonic. – Te extrañamos mucho.

- ¡Lo sé Sonic, gracias!

- Es un gusto verte de nuevo, Tails. – Dijo una vocecita robótica.

- ¡Omochao! – Exclamó Tails. - ¡Ya estás funcional!

- Chris me activó y me hizo un par de reparaciones. Tiene muy buena mano para la mecánica.

- De eso no tengo la menor duda. – Dijo Tails moviendo su brazo robótico y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Chris.

Todos pasaron al interior y se reunieron alrededor de la mesa. Vector descorchó una botella de champaña y le sirvió una copa a cada uno. Después de eso, Amy tomó la palabra.

- Vamos a celebrar que Tails ya está de regreso con nosotros, y de paso también celebremos que tenemos una nueva pareja en nuestro grupo. – Anunció levantando su copa hacia a Tails y a Cream.

Ellos se dirigieron una mirada de ternura y se tomaron de la mano. En esta ocasión Amy ya lo pudo decir abiertamente, pues la noche anterior Cream le había contado que las cosas con Charmy habían quedado en buenos términos.

- También celebremos que a pesar de las circunstancias adversas, estamos todos juntos y brindemos por que podamos derrotar a los que quieren destruir a esta gran familia y a nuestros mundos.

- ¡Salud! – Corearon los demás y bebieron de sus copas.

Sonic observó a Amy mientras hacía su brindis. No sabía cuando se había vuelto tan buena oradora, pero descubrió que era algo que le agradaba de ella. También descubrió que a pesar de conocerla desde hacía mucho, había muchos detalles que no sabía de ella.

Su mente se remontó algunos días atrás cuando le contó acerca del pasado que acababa de recordar… ¿En verdad había estado a punto de decirle que…? Bueno, en realidad no sabía bien qué era lo que había estado por decirle, pero no quería pensar en ello… No podía darse el lujo de pensar en ello.

Observó a Tails y Cream. Sonic sabía que los dos se querían desde mucho antes, y ahora que ya estaban juntos se veían tan felices. Sintió algo extraño en su interior. Algo como… ¿envidia? ¡No, no podía permitirse envidiar a su mejor amigo! Y sobre todo no podía permitirse pensar en el amor… no cuando tenía que luchar contra los Black Arms y Metal Sonic, y principalmente no cuando cabía la posibilidad de volver a convertirse en ese monstruo como había vuelto a pasar el día que Metal Sonic hirió a Tails.

- ¿Sigues ahí?

Sonic se sobresaltó al descubrir el rostro de Amy a unos centímetros del suyo.

- Sí, yo sólo… me distraje.

- Es algo que te pasa mucho últimamente. – Dijo Amy con preocupación. - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

- Para nada, ¡estoy bien! ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? – Se zafó Sonic con una sonrisa mal fingida y luego se excusó y se fue supuestamente a conversar con Knuckles.

La reunión se prolongó otra media hora hasta que Chris tomó la palabra.

- ¡Su atención por favor! – Hizo una pausa hasta que todos lo estuvieran mirando y luego continuó. – Me encantaría poder seguir con esta reunión tan amena, pero debemos planear lo que vamos a hacer con nuestro problema.

- Chris tiene razón. – Dijo Sonic. – Nos hemos quedado sin Esmeraldas Caos y si lo que nos dijo Tails es verdad, debemos encontrar la manera de viajar a la Tierra para impedir que los Black Arms se apoderen del Eclipse Cannon.

- Tal vez tenga algo que nos pueda ayudar. – Dijo Tails. – Vamos al hangar y se los mostraré.

Todos salieron hacia el hangar y siguieron a Tails hacia el fondo donde había un librero con algunos libros de ingeniería. Al llegar, Tails tomó uno y todos se sorprendieron al ver que en el interior tenía oculto un pequeño teclado y una pantalla.

- Tenía planeado que esto fuera una sorpresa para otro momento, pero tendremos que adelantar las cosas. – Dijo Tails tecleando la contraseña. Cuando terminó, el librero comenzó a desplazarse hacia la derecha revelando el interior de un amplio elevador. – Vamos.

Los demás lo siguieron al interior y una vez que todos estuvieron dentro, Tails oprimió otro botón y el elevador se cerró y comenzó a descender.

- No sabía que aún conservabas tu hangar subterráneo. – Dijo Sonic. – Sobre todo después de que el Blue Typhoon quedo inservible.

Tails se limitó a sonreír. Poco tiempo después, el elevador se detuvo y los llevó a un largo pasillo que se iluminó en cuanto el primero puso un pie afuera. El pasillo, a su vez, los llevó a una puerta de metal que Tails abrió nuevamente con una contraseña. Atrás de la puerta había un espacio gigantesco ocupado por una nave igualmente enorme y tremendamente familiar.

- ¡Amigos, les presento con mucho orgullo el Blue Typhoon Mach II!

La gran nave guardaba mucha semejanza a su predecesora, pero se veía un poco más pequeña y más aerodinámica. De igual forma estaba pintada en colores blanco, azul, plateado y algo de amarillo.

- ¡Vaya! – Exclamó Chris. – ¡Está mucho mejor de lo que la recuerdo!

- Me apoyé en algunos bocetos que dejaste hechos antes de que regresaras a la Tierra, me fueron de mucha ayuda. – Dijo Tails. – Lo mejor de todo es que optimicé la maquinaria para que pudiera funcionar durante un buen tiempo con una mezcla de energía solar, eólica y biodiesel que podemos generar en la misma nave. Podremos ingeniárnosla para usarla incluso sin la energía Caos.

- ¡No entendí nada, pero suena fenomenal! – Dijo Sonic.

- ¡Es impresionante! – Dijo Cream.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó Tails.

- ¿Bromeas? ¡Es genial! ¡Me muero por conocerla por dentro! – Exclamó Cream abrazando el brazo de Tails.

El zorro de inmediato sintió la cara ardiendo y no pudo evitar poner una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. De pronto Cream se dio cuenta de algo y de inmediato lo soltó.

- ¡Oh cielos, no me fijé que ese era tu brazo malo, lo siento mucho! – Exclamó apenada.

- Si no hubieras sido tú, me hubiera ofendido de escuchar que ese es su brazo malo. – Bromeó Chris.

- ¡Oh lo siento mucho Chris! – Se disculpó Cream aún más apenada – ¡Tú sabes que no lo quise decir así!, eso solo que acaba de salir del hospital y lo pude haber lastimado… ¿no te duele?

- En realidad no. – Reflexionó Tails. – Aunque sí sentí el abrazo. ¿Cómo es posible si está hecho de metal?

- He trabajado mucho tiempo en estas prótesis biomecánicas. – Dijo Chris. – Uno de sus objetivos es hacer que el sujeto no pierda la sensibilidad, por eso todo el brazo tiene un recubrimiento especial con sensores de tacto que mandan sus señales al chip en tu cabeza. De esa manera puedes sentir presión, texturas y temperatura casi como si fuera piel de verdad, aunque los calibré para que no sientas dolor sin importar lo fuerte que golpees algo.

- ¡Cielos! – Exclamó Tails. – Y yo aquí pensando que yo era el inventor estrella… ¿Qué más puede hacer?

- Verás que te va a gustar. – Dijo Chris. – Tiene mayor fuerza, velocidad, precisión y resistencia a golpes, electricidad, altas temperaturas y algunos proyectiles, pero no abuses de él. También tiene movilidad articular hacia cualquier dirección.

- ¡Genial!, ¿algo más?

- Extiende la palma hacia delante. – Dijo Chris sacando un bolígrafo de su chamarra. – Voy a arrojar esto y tú vas a imaginar que le vas a lanzar un rayo pequeño.

- ¿Es en serio?

- Velo por ti mismo. – Dijo Chris lanzando el bolígrafo. Con impecable precisión, Tails apuntó y de su palma salió despedido un pequeño rayo azul que destruyó el bolígrafo a mitad del vuelo.

- ¡Wow! – Exclamaron todos.

Tails no se lo podía creer.

- ¿En serio yo hice eso?

- Así es. – Dijo Chris sonriendo. – Con tu mente puedes controlar la intensidad del rayo, pero te sugiero que lo practiques primero. Ahora lo siguiente.

Después de eso, Chris susurró algo al oído de Tails.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Preguntó el zorro.

- Sólo eso. Ahora necesito de tu ayuda Sonic.

- ¿Yo? – Se sorprendió el erizo.

- Párate ahí por favor. – Dijo Chris señalando un punto a unos tres metros.

- No vas a hacer que me dispare, ¿verdad? – Dijo Sonic poniéndose donde le indicó Chris.

- Todo lo contrario. – Dijo Chris haciéndose a un lado. – Necesito que golpees a Tails con tu ataque giratorio. No te preocupes por controlar tu fuerza.

- ¿¡Quieres que haga qué!? – Exclamó Cream.

- Confía en mí, Cream. Hazlo Sonic.

- Espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, amigo. – Dijo Sonic preparándose para el ataque.

- Yo también lo espero. – Dijo Tails con la voz temblorosa.

Después de un segundo, Sonic lanzó su ataque. Instintivamente Tails levantó su brazo para protegerse. Cuando Sonic estuvo como a medio metro de golpear a Tails, algo lo detuvo a mitad del aire y lo lanzó despedido hacia atrás. Sonic logró caer de pie y se deslizó unos centímetros hacia atrás.

Todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos, excepto Chris, quien sonreía con satisfacción.

- ¡Te presento tu campo de fuerza portátil! – Dijo Chris. – Tiene un rango de máximo dos metros de radio y repele prácticamente cualquier cosa.

- Es… es…increíble… – Balbuceó Tails.

- ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste, Chris? – Preguntó Amy.

- Le dije que se imaginara una burbuja alrededor de él.

- Vaya que tiene fuerza esa cosa. – Terció Sonic.

- Pero debes usar tu rayo y tu campo de fuerza con prudencia. – Advirtió Chris. – Como no tienen batería propia, utilizan tu energía corporal. Si los usas mucho, te quedarás sin fuerzas.

- De acuerdo.

- Y por último, cuenta con un dispositivo conector electrónico universal.

- ¿Un qué? – Preguntó Knuckles.

- Quiere decir que cuando ponga su mano sobre algún aparato electrónico, podrá controlarlo con el pensamiento. Desde luego, qué tan fácil o difícil sea, dependerá de la complejidad del aparato. Prueba con tu control remoto.

Tails tomó su control con su mano cibernética y cerró los ojos. Un segundo después, las luces del hangar se apagaron una por una y luego se volvieron a prender de la misma manera.

- Y eso sería todo. – Dijo Chris. – ¿Qué opinas?

- No tengo palabras. – Dijo Tails. – Un millón de gracias amigo.

- Me alegra haber sido de utilidad. Ese brazo te va a ser muy útil contra los Black Arms.

- Y hablando de eso, ¿qué vamos a hacer respecto a ellos? – Preguntó Vector.

- Creo que lo mejor será que nos comuniquemos con la Tierra. – Dijo Tails. – Regresemos al hangar, aún tengo el transmisor que construimos el otro día.

* * *

Cerca de las cinco de la tarde, Meghan recibió la llamada de Mike.

- Nuevamente estabas tras la pista correcta Meg. Logramos identificar los cadáveres del almacén como Sidney Allen y Zachary Colton. Ellos dos junto con Rusty Cobb sirvieron en el ejercito hasta que fueron dados de baja deshonrosa. Los tres tienen prontuario criminal por asaltos y riñas.

- ¿Y quién estaba a cargo de ellos en el ejercito?

- El Gral. Anthony Grey.

- Justo lo que pensé.

- Ese nombre está surgiendo mucho últimamente.

- Y puede ponerse peor… – De pronto sonó el celular de Meghan y el identificador anunció el nombre de la Directora Topaz Johnson. – Debo irme Mike, tengo otra llamada, por favor mantenme al tanto.

Meghan colgó el teléfono y contestó el celular. – Habla Farrell.

- Buenas tardes detective. – Dijo Topaz.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarla Directora?

- Necesito verla cuanto antes. Volvimos a abrir la investigación y encontramos un dato preocupante.

- ¿Dónde nos vemos?

- En el edificio de la Corporación Thorndyke. Quisiera discutir este asunto con el señor Matthews también.

- Entendido, mi compañero y yo estaremos ahí en media hora.

Meghan cortó la llamada.

- ¿Qué tu compañero y tú estarán dónde? – Dijo Rick asomado sobre la mampara del escritorio de Meghan.

- En la Corporación Thorndyke, la Directora del Servicio Secreto tiene algo que contarnos… y por la forma que se escuchaba, creo que no es nada bueno.

Sin perder tiempo, Meghan y Rick se pusieron en marcha y llegaron al lobby del edificio en veinte minutos, donde una de las recepcionistas los recibió y los acompañó hasta la oficina del señor Matthews.

Al entrar, encontraron a Matthews, a la Directora Johnson y a la amiga de Matthews sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa redonda.

- Bienvenidos detectives, que bueno que pudieron venir. – Dijo el señor Matthews poniéndose de pie para saludarlos.

- Él es el Detective Rick Taylor. – Dijo Meghan.

- Danny Matthews y ellos son Francine Williams y la Directora Topaz Johnson.

- Mucho gusto a todos. – Respondió Rick.

- Y bien, ya que cumplimos las formalidades, vayamos al punto. – Dijo la Directora. – Los llamé aquí para tratar el asunto de la investigación del General Anthony Grey. ¿Han encontrado algo detectives?

- Hasta ahora, todas las evidencias apuntan a que él contrató a los tres sujetos que asesinaron al Detective Delaney y después se deshizo personalmente de los dos que sobrevivieron.

- Me imaginé que así sería. – Dijo Topaz. – Nosotros investigamos las actividades de Grey en los últimos días. La mayor parte del tiempo se ha pasado en el antiguo observatorio, pero una cámara de seguridad lo captó cerca de Port Miller esta mañana.

- Eso lo pone cerca de la escena del crimen a la misma hora. – Dijo Rick con alegría. – Con eso basta para llevarlo a la estación para interrogarlo.

- Pero eso no es lo más alarmante. – Continuó Topaz con la misma seriedad. – Hablé con el presidente y me dijo que cuando ellos sirvieron en G.U.N. Grey desarrolló un prototipo de antena para comunicarse con vida extraterrestre, y aunque nunca funcionó correctamente, Grey sostenía que sólo debía encontrar la frecuencia correcta.

- ¿Tú crees que la haya encontrado? – Preguntó Francis.

- No lo sabemos a ciencia cierta, pero en los últimos meses, la antena especial del observatorio ha transmitido frecuentemente señales codificadas a la misma frecuencia.

- ¿Y hay algo especial con esa frecuencia? – Inquirió Meghan.

- A decir verdad, sí. Existe otra antena especializada que ha mandado y recibido mensajes a través de la misma frecuencia en los últimos meses.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Danny.

- Justo aquí, en la Corporación Thorndyke.

- ¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó el resto.

- Se han realizado sólo dos transmisiones exitosas. – Continuó Topaz. – Una en este edificio y otra unos días antes desde Station Park.

Para Meghan y Rick, eso no significó mucho, pero Danny y Francis se miraron alarmados.

- Entonces deben ser… – Comenzó a decir Francis.

- Debe tratarse de las veces que nos hemos comunicado con el Profesor Thorndyke a la dimensión de Sonic. – Concluyó Danny con gravedad.

- Nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión. – Concordó Topaz.

- Un momento. – Interrumpió Meghan. – ¿Eso quiere decir que Grey se ha mantenido en contacto con alguien en la dimensión de Sonic el Erizo?

- Es una posibilidad. – Dijo Topaz.

- ¿Pero con quién? – Preguntó Rick.

- Tal vez con el Dr. Eggman. – Sugirió Danny.

- Podría ser Eggman o podría ser alguien más. – Dijo Topaz. – En este momento todo son suposiciones, pero sea lo que sea, lo más seguro es que no debe tratarse de nada bueno.

Después de eso todos se quedaron en silencio. Danny y Francis intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación por su querido amigo.

De pronto se abrió la puerta de la oficina y entró la asistente de Danny.

- Michelle, te dije que no me interrumpieran. – Dijo Danny con cierta molestia.

- Lo siento mucho Sr. Matthews, pero es urgente. – Se disculpó la asistente. – Acabo de recibir una llamada del laboratorio. El Profesor Thorndyke acaba de comunicarse.

Todos se miraron con gran sorpresa. Después, sin decir nada, salieron a toda prisa de la oficina y se dirigieron a laboratorio.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos, Tails y Chris conectaron el transmisor y todos esperaban con ansias que la llamada enlazara con el otro transmisor que Chris dejó en la Tierra. Después de un par de minutos de estática, se comenzó a escuchar ruido de personas.

- Aquí el Profesor Chris Thorndyke. ¿Me reciben?

Se escuchó más movimiento del otro lado y de pronto alguien habló.

- ¡Profesor! ¡Qué gusto escucharlo!

- ¡Igualmente Tom!

- Permítame un segundo, Profesor, voy a llamar al señor Danny.

Se escuchó más ruido y luego la voz de Tom a lo lejos hablar cosas ininteligibles, luego más ruido y finalmente Tom regresó al micrófono.

- Ya lo llamé. El señor Danny me pidió que si se llegara a comunicar le avisara de inmediato, creo que tiene un asunto urgente que hablar con usted.

- ¿Sabes de qué se trata? – Se extrañó Chris.

- No me quiso decir, pero lo he visto muy preocupado últimamente… y bueno, han sido días difíciles.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo… ehm… no sé cómo decirle esto, pero… ehm… ayer falleció el abuelo de Jade. – Titubeó Tom.

Chris sintió como si le hubieran vaciado un balde de agua helada en la cabeza.

- Oye Chris. – Dijo Tails. – ¿Qué no Jade era la nieta de…?

- De Tanaka… – Murmuró Chris.

- Oh cielos. – Dijo Amy. – Lo siento mucho Chris.

- Yo también lo siento profesor. – Dijo Tom. – Sé que ustedes dos eran grandes amigos.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – Preguntó Chris.

- Muerte natural. – Dijo Tom. – Muy pacífica a decir verdad.

- No me hubiera esperado otra cosa de él. – Dijo Chris. – Yo sé que ahora se encuentra en un lugar mejor… ¿Cómo está Jade?

- Muy afectada, pero sé que se va a recuperar. Es muy fuerte.

- Hablas muy bien de ella, chico. – Observó Chris.

- Ah sí… bueno es que ella y yo… hemos estado saliendo un tiempo. – Balbuceó Tom. Aunque Chris no lo veía, podría haber jurado que se había puesto del color de un tomate.

- Me alegro mucho por ustedes. – Dijo Chris. – Con mayor razón debes apoyarla en estos momentos.

- Claro que sí, Profesor… Espere un momento, ya llegó el señor Danny.

Se escuchó otra serie de ruidos y luego la voz diferente de un hombre mayor.

- ¿Cómo estás compañero?

- ¡Qué gusto oírte, querido amigo!

- ¡Hola Chris! – Se escuchó la voz de una mujer.

- ¿Eres Francis?

- ¡La misma de siempre!

- Oye amigo, lamento ser tan descortés, pero tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante. – Intervino Danny.

- Lo mismo digo. – Concordó Chris. – Dime cual es el problema.

- Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que aparte de Francis y Tom, aquí conmigo están Topaz y los detectives Meghan Farrell y Rick Taylor de la policía.

- Hola a todos. Topaz, lamento mucho lo de Edward…

- Lo agradezco mucho, Chris. – Respondió Topaz.

- Igualmente están conmigo Sonic y todos mis demás amigos. – Dijo Chris.

Todos los demás respondieron el saludo.

- ¿Y a qué debemos la presencia de la policía en nuestro laboratorio? – Preguntó Chris.

- Estamos investigando el homicidio del detective Troy Delaney. – Respondió la voz de una mujer joven.

- ¿De quién?

Danny rápidamente lo puso al tanto de la investigación que encargó a Delaney, de su asesinato y de la probable conexión con Anthony Grey.

- Eso es terrible. – Dijo Chris. – Pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver eso conmigo.

- Delaney descubrió que Grey podría estarse comunicando con unos alienígenas y creemos que eso fue lo que hizo que lo mataran. – Respondió la detective.

Al escuchar la palabra 'alienígenas', todos los presentes en el hangar se dirigieron miradas de preocupación.

- Descubrimos que la antena que Grey pudo utilizar ha realizado comunicaciones recientes exactamente a la misma frecuencia por la que nosotros estamos hablando. – Dijo Topaz. – Por lo cual es muy posible que con quienquiera que Grey se esté comunicando esté en la misma dimensión que tú.

- Ahora sí no cabe duda. – Intervino Sonic. – Ese tal Grey debe estarse comunicando con los Black Arms. Ése era el vínculo que nos faltaba.

- ¿Con quién? – Preguntó Danny.

- Nosotros también hemos tenido días muy duros. – Dijo Chris. – En estos momentos el planeta se encuentra invadido por unos alienígenas que se hacen llamar Black Arms y que al parecer son antiguos enemigos de la gente de Mobius.

- ¿Son muy peligrosos? – Preguntó Topaz.

- Bastante. – Respondió Chris. – Hemos logrado mantenerlos a raya, pero tienen la ayuda de un robot renegado de Eggman y… de Shadow.

- Oh cielos… eso no suena nada bien. – Dijo Francis.

- Eso no es todo. – Dijo Tails. – Sabemos gracias a… una fuente confiable que están buscando viajar a la Tierra y tomar control de la Colonia Espacial ARK y usar el Eclipse Cannon para esclavizar o destruir a la Tierra, a Mobius y a cualquier planeta que se les oponga.

- Y Grey debe ser su contacto en la Tierra. – Dijo Farrell. – Un hombre tan hambriento de poder como él no dudaría en aliarse con unos alienígenas invasores si es que ellos le prometieron dejarle a cargo el dominio de la Tierra.

- ¡Debemos detenerlos cuanto antes! – Dijo Amy.

- ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de cuándo planean hacerlo? – Preguntó el detective Taylor.

De pronto Cream se llevó la mano a la cabeza y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

- ¿Qué te pasa hija? – Preguntó alarmada Vanilla.

- Yo… tengo una imagen en la cabeza. – Dijo Cream haciendo un esfuerzo por concentrarse. – Es una esfera grande y brillante… como una luna… y es de color rojo. ¿Significa algo?

- ¿Cómo puedes saber eso? – Preguntó Danny.

- Cream estuvo bajo el control de los Black Arms por un tiempo. – Dijo Chris. – Le borraron la memoria, pero parece ser que no hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

- ¡Un momento! – Exclamó Tom. - ¡Hoy comienza el festival del cometa! ¡Dicen los astrónomos que debido a ciertas condiciones atmosféricas la luna hoy se verá de color rojo!

- ¡Faltan sólo unos minutos para el atardecer! – Dijo Francis.

- ¡Entonces debemos actuar cuanto antes! – Dijo Topaz. – Nosotros trataremos de detener a Grey y ustedes hagan lo propio con esos alienígenas… sólo Dios sabe que destrozos podrían causar si logran su objetivo.

- ¡Eso haremos! – Exclamó Sonic. – ¡Muy bien amigos, es hora de actuar!

- Volveremos a ponernos en contacto. – Dijo Danny.

- Al parecer más temprano que tarde. – Dijo Chris. – Cambio y fuera.

La comunicación se cortó y todos se miraron con aprehensión.

- Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. – Dijo Amy. – Debemos encontrar a los Black Arms y detenerlos o al menos retrasarlos para darles tiempo a tus amigos de detener a ese tal Grey.

En ese momento Vector se volteó hacia Vanilla.

- Esta vez será mejor que te quedes, cielo.

- Ni pensarlo, querido. – Vanilla sonrió negando con la cabeza. – Yo sé que no puedo pelear, pero puedo ayudar con otras cosas. No me van a dejar fuera de esto.

Cream y Cheese también se unieron a la conversación.

- ¿Estás segura de esto, mama? Las cosas pueden ponerse peligrosas.

Vanilla sonrió con ternura.

- Cómo ha pasado el tiempo. Recuerdo cuando yo era la que te solía decir exactamente lo mismo. – Luego tomó a Cream por los hombros. – Sí hija, estoy segura.

- Oigan, ¿y cómo haremos para buscarlos? – Preguntó Chris. – Aún teniendo la nave, sin rastreador y sin Esmeraldas, no tenemos manera de encontrarlos, de pelear contra ellos ni de viajar a la Tierra por nuestra cuenta.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudar con eso. – Dijo una voz desde afuera de la ventana. Todos corrieron a asomarse y descubrieron a Rouge recargada en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Exclamó Knuckles. - ¿Escuchaste lo que estábamos hablando?

- Soy espía, ¿lo recuerdas? – Replicó ella. – Y a mí también me da gusto verte. Como les decía, tal vez pueda ayudarlos a encontrar el lugar donde los Black Arms van a crear el portal hacia la Tierra.

- ¿Y cómo sabes eso? – Preguntó Sonic.

- Esa pregunta la puedo contestar yo. – Dijo otra voz desagradablemente familiar. Acto seguido, una figura obesa emergió detrás de unas rocas, causándole un sobresalto a todos los presentes, excepto a Rouge.

- ¡Eggman! – Exclamaron todos, poniéndose en guardia.

- ¿Qué haces aquí bola de grasa? – Exclamó Sonic.

- ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Sonic? – Dijo Eggman. – Esa no es forma de hablarle a la persona que te puede llevar a la Tierra.

- ¿Y cómo habrías de saber eso?

- Soy un genio, ¿lo recuerdas? – Recalcó Eggman. – Además tengo buenos contactos, pero eso se los explicaré después.

- Y tú. – Dijo Knuckles volteando hacia Rouge. – Debí haberme imaginado que no permanecerías del lado de los buenos por mucho tiempo.

- El problema con ustedes es que todo lo ven blanco y negro. Yo, por otra parte, prefiero mantenerme en lo gris. Es más útil y práctico. Además no estoy sola en esto, ¿no es así Comandante? – Dijo Rouge mirando un comunicador que tenía en su pulsera. Un segundo después, oprimió un botón y de él se proyectó un holograma a tamaño real del Comandante Walker.

- He de decir que no estoy muy contento con todo esto. – Dijo Walker con seriedad. – Pero en vista de los acontecimientos recientes, parece que no nos queda alternativa.

- ¿Escuché bien? – Exclamó Amy. – ¿En serio están pensando en aliarse con Eggman después de todo el mal que ha causado?

- Llamémosle más bien una tregua temporal. – Dijo Walker haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

- Tanta desconfianza me ofende. – Dijo Eggman burlonamente. - ¿Acaso olvidan que sin mi ayuda no hubieran podido derrotar a los Metarex?

- Esa vez nos ayudaste porque no tenías otra opción. – Dijo Tails. – Era unirte a nosotros o morir.

- Yo unirme a ustedes o ustedes unirse a mi… es cuestión de semántica, muchacho. El punto es que todos hubiéramos muerto y en esta ocasión las cosas están igual. No piensen que me tiene tan feliz estar conversando con ustedes cuando podría estar destruyéndolos.

- Dejemos los buenos deseos para otra ocasión, el tiempo apremia y debemos ponerlos a todos al tanto. – Intervino Walker. – Hace una hora recibimos una llamada del Dr. Eggman ofreciendo su ayuda para pelear contra los Black Arms a cambio de una tregua hasta que la actual amenaza esté neutralizada. Nos dijo que estaban planeando viajar a la Tierra y que sabían dónde y cuándo lo harían. – Luego volteó a ver a Eggman. – Lo que no nos dijo fue cómo se enteró.

- Podría decirse que tengo un informante. – Respondió Eggman con una sonrisa torcida al tiempo que extraía una nota de su chaqueta.

- ¡Espera! – Exclamó Rouge. - ¿No estarás hablando de…?

- En efecto, querida. Entiendes rápido.

- ¿De quién están hablando? – Dijo Sonic.

- Hablamos de tu doble mal encarado, Sonic. – Dijo Eggman.

- ¿Shadow? – Exclamó Amy. – ¿Shadow ha estado trabajando contigo todo este tiempo?

- En realidad no. – Respondió Eggman. – De hecho hace un par de días trató de destruir mi nave. Pero parece que su aparente alianza con los Black Arms está fundada en que ese tal Black Doom le cuente a Shadow sobre su pasado. – Luego Eggman hizo una pausa y rió por lo bajo. – Shadow será muy poderoso, pero está tan confundido como siempre.

- ¿Y cómo hiciste para que trabajara para ti? – Preguntó Tails.

- En realidad no está trabajando para mí. – Dijo Eggman. – Tan sólo le di la oportunidad de reflexionar sobre dónde tenía puesta su lealtad. Parece que esa plática surtió efecto.

- ¿Y dónde te dijo que iban a abrir el portal? – Preguntó Vector.

- Sobre una de las mayores bolsas naturales de energía electromagnética en Mobius que hasta hace unos días permanecía oculta debajo de una gran ciudad… eso hasta que dicha ciudad fue destruida.

- ¿Westopolis? – Preguntó Chris.

- Esa debió haber sido la razón por la que destruyeron la ciudad. – Dijo Tails. – Querían romper la bolsa y usar la energía electromagnética para viajar a la Tierra.

- Es mi teoría. – Concordó Eggman. – En cuanto al cuando, no estoy seguro, pero puede ser en cualquier momento, así que debemos irnos cuanto antes.

En ese momento Eggman presionó un botón en un control que tenía en su muñeca y de inmediato, para asombro de todos, se asomó una gigantesca nave roja con amarillo por detrás de una de las colinas.

- ¡He aquí mi Flota Eggman! – Exclamó el Doctor. – Tenía planeado presentarles mi más reciente maravilla en un momento más adecuado, por ejemplo antes de destruirlos, pero qué le vamos a hacer, tendré que destruirlos más adelante. Vamos, hay suficiente espacio.

- ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos estés tendiendo una trampa? No lo creo Eggman. – Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa de superioridad. – Debo admitir que hiciste un buen trabajo con tu nave, y aunque me encantaría conocerla por dentro, nosotros tenemos nuestro propio medio de transporte, ¿por qué no le muestras Tails?

- ¡En seguida Sonic! – Exclamó Tails.

El zorro tomó su control remoto y presionó algunos botones. Hubiera querido intentar controlarlo a través de su brazo robótico, pero prefirió no demostrar sus habilidades ante Eggman a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

Momentos después, el suelo comenzó a vibrar y el pasto en una pequeña pradera adyacente a la casa se empezó a separar hasta dejar abierto un hueco de varios metros de longitud. Después poco a poco fue emergiendo la nave de Tails, que para la bien disimulada sorpresa de Eggman era casi del mismo tamaño que la suya.

- Para los que no lo conocían, les presento al Blue Typhoon Mach II.

- ¿Tú la construiste solo? – Preguntó Rouge.

- Con la ayuda de Omochao. – Dijo Tails.

- Impresionante. – Dijo el comandante.

- Y como dijo Sonic, me temo que tendremos que declinar tu amable oferta Eggman. – Dijo Tails.

- Como quieran. – Gruñó Eggman al tiempo que oprimía otro botón para hacer que su silla flotadora bajara por él. – Empiezo a notar un patrón en tus creaciones, chico. No te vuelvas muy predecible o esa será tu destrucción.

Y sin decir más, Eggman subió a su silla y se fue hacia su nave. Riendo, Chris se acercó a Tails y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Felicidades amigo. Esta vez no hubo peleas ni explosiones, pero sin lugar a dudas, ésta fue una victoria.

- Supongo que lo fue. – Dijo Tails sonriendo. – ¡Gracias Chris!

- Muy bien, regresando al tema en cuestión. – Dijo el comandante. – Debemos partir cuanto antes. Supongo que todos ustedes piensan ir.

- Así es, Comandante. – Dijo Sonic.

- En ese caso tienen cuarenta y cinco minutos para alistarse y después partirán hacia las coordenadas de Eggman.

- ¿No cree que sea posible que Eggman en realidad esté trabajando con los Black Arms y sólo nos esté llevando a una trampa? – Preguntó Charmy.

- Desde luego que es una posibilidad. – Dijo Walker. – Por eso los agentes Rouge y Omega se adelantarán al lugar y nos darán un adelanto de la situación.

- Pero Eggman no nos dio las coordenadas. – Dijo Cream.

- Se les sigue olvidando con quién están hablando. – Dijo Rouge sacando un papelito de su guante. – Alcancé a echar un vistazo a la nota que le dio Shadow y pude copiar las coordenadas.

- Entonces está decidido. – Dijo Walker. – Esperamos su reporte en media hora Rouge. Ustedes prepárense con todo lo que tengan a su disposición. Ya vimos de lo que son capaces los Black Arms y también tenemos que estar atentos a lo que haga el Dr. Eggman. Recuerden que la intención es detener a los Black Arms antes de que abran el portal, pero deben estar listos para seguirlos si es que logran pasar.

- No se preocupe, eso lo tenemos cubierto. – Dijo Tails.

- Nosotros les vamos a proveer con un lote de armas en poco tiempo, pero me temo que no puedo darles más hombres. – Dijo Walker.

- Con nosotros es más que suficiente. – Dijo Sonic.

- Ustedes han probado ser un grupo muy capaz, pero no se descuiden. Muchas gracias por tomar este riesgo… y mucha suerte. – Dijo Walker haciendo el saludo militar. Sonic y el grupo hicieron lo propio y después comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa cuando Walker volvió a hablar. – Y señor Prower… cuando regresen quisiera discutir con usted acerca de una propuesta de trabajo.

* * *

Media hora fue suficiente para que todos fueran a sus respectivos hogares, alistaran sus cosas y regresaran a la casa de Tails.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí Knuckles? – Preguntó Espio señalando el bulto de tela que llevaba Knuckles al brazo aparte de su mochila.

- Son los pedazos de la Esmeralda Maestra. – Respondió el equidna. – No puedo dejarla aquí mientras yo me voy de viaje a otra dimensión. Ya fallé en protegerla una vez, no pienso repetir ese error.

- ¿Y tú qué haces, amigo? – Dijo Sonic a Tails, quien estaba tecleando un código en su computadora. Conectado a ésta había un aparato rectangular parecido a una videocasetera.

- Estoy haciéndole los ajustes finales a un proyecto que empecé a desarrollar hace tiempo. – Dijo Tails son dejar de mirar el monitor. – Dime Chris, ¿cuál era tu edad exacta cuando viajaste a esta dimensión?

- Setenta y cinco años, cuatro meses y doce días. – Dijo Chris después de hacer la cuenta mental. – ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Ya lo veras. – Dijo Tails sin dejar de teclear, luego siguió hablando para sí mismo. – Muy bien, ahora a ingresar los datos al algoritmo y a hacer el cálculo… y ahora transferirlos a los dispositivos… ¡Y listo!

- ¿Qué tanto balbuceas, chico? – Preguntó Vector.

Tails oprimió un botón en el aparato rectangular y salió una charola con varios comunicadores de pulsera, luego se los repartió a cada uno.

- Desde hace tiempo había estado contemplando la posibilidad de que algún día fuéramos a regresar a la Tierra, pero no había podido estudiar la variable del cambio de edad que pudiéramos haber tenido al viajar, así que ahora que estas aquí pude por fin hacer el cálculo correcto.

- ¿Quieres decir que estos aparatos…? – Dijo Sonic

- Aparte de funcionar como comunicadores normales, generan un campo electromagnético que evita el cambio de edades al pasar de una dimensión a otra.

Cream saltó por detrás de él, lo abrazó del cuello y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Te han dicho que eres un genio?

- Un par de veces. – Dijo Tails sonrojándose.

- ¡Oh por dios, consíganse un cuarto! – Exclamó Knuckles.

- ¿Celoso? – Dijo Amy.

- ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?

- Porque a ti no se te da con Rouge.

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando!? – Exclamó Knuckles sonrojándose. – ¡No hay nada entre ella y yo y jamás querría que lo hubiera!

- Pues tu reacción dice lo contrario. – Agregó Amy.

- En ese caso ¿no deberías estar celosa tú también porque a ti no se te da con Sonic? – Respondió Knuckles.

- ¡Oigan, a mi no me metan en esto! – Exclamó Sonic.

"Ouch, esto se va a poner feo", pensó Tails.

- Cream es mi mejor amiga y por nada del mundo me pondría celosa de ella. – Dijo Amy cruzándose de brazos. – Y lo que quiera hacer Sonic es cosa de él.

Todos se sorprendieron con esa respuesta, especialmente Sonic, quien experimentó un extraño vacio en el estomago.

- Muchachos, recuerdan que estamos en una situación de vida o muerte, ¿verdad? – Dijo Chris.

- Chris tiene razón. – Dijo Tails. – Pónganse todos sus comunicadores y mientras estemos pasando por el portal, no se los quiten por nada del mundo. Cuando terminen, lleven todas sus cosas a la nave. Nos quedan quince minutos para salir.

- Ya escucharon al capitán. – Dijo Vector. – ¡Todos a la nave!

Al pasar, Charmy se acercó a Tails.

- Hey, el que ya no estemos peleados no quiere decir que vaya a dejar que me estés mangoneando. – Dijo el abejorro con una sonrisa a medias.

- Si sigues las reglas no tengo por qué hacerlo. – Respondió Tails. – Ya eres niño grande, no creo que tengas problemas, ¿o sí?

- Ya lo veremos. – Dijo Charmy dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro antes de irse.

Después de eso Cream ayudó a Tails a empacar las herramientas de su mesa de trabajo hasta que sólo quedó la maceta con la flor blanca. Tails la contempló dubitativo.

- ¿No crees que sea mejor dejarla? – Dijo Cream tomando la mano de Tails. – Puede ser peligroso para la flor.

- Eso estaba pensando. – Dijo él. – Pero hay algo en mi cabeza que me dice que es muy importante que me la lleve.

- Entonces deberías hacerlo. – Dijo Cream.

- ¿No tienes problema?

Cream tomo la cara de Tails en sus manos y lo miró a los ojos con ternura.

- Estoy feliz de que hayas superado la muerte de Cosmo, pero jamás querría que la olvidaras. Ella es una parte muy importante de nuestras vidas y si tu intuición te dice que debes llevarte esa flor, entonces yo te apoyo.

Después de unos instantes, Tails se sonrojó y sonrió.

- Eres la mejor.

- Lo sé. – Dijo ella guiñando el ojo. – Por cierto, deberías ponerle uno de esos relojes a la flor, por si las dudas.

- ¡En seguida!

Tails hizo lo propio y luego ambos salieron y caminaron hacia la nave. Por su parte Amy tomó sus cosas y también comenzó a caminar.

- Espera un momento. – La detuvo Sonic.

- ¿Qué ocurre Sonic?

- Quisiera hablar contigo… a solas.

Amy sintió un puñado de mariposas revolotear en su interior.

- Um… de acuerdo.

Los dos salieron y se dirigieron hacia la parte trasera de la casa. Amy se sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía que pensar.

- ¿Es por lo que le dije hace rato a Knuckles? – Preguntó ella.

- No, no es por eso. – Sonic se detuvo, tomó a Amy por los hombros y la miró a los ojos. Amy sintió una fuerte oleada de calor y luchó por controlar el temblor en sus piernas. – Amy… quiero pedirte que no vayas con nosotros.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Se sorprendió Amy. – ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya?

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días cuando te visité en tu casa?

- Sí… sí lo recuerdo. – Dijo Amy acalorándose aun más. "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?", agregó en su mente.

- Bueno, el asunto es que… tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto y no… no quiero que te pase nada.

- Tú sabes que puedo defenderme. – Dijo ella volteando la mirada.

- Eso no lo dudo. – Dijo él. – Pero tú viste lo que ese maldito le hizo a Tails. Tú viste lo que me pasó después y que aún estando así no pude derrotarlo… Si algo te pasara a ti, yo… yo no sé lo que haría.

El corazón de Amy estaba latiendo a mil por hora.

- Eso… eso es lo más lindo que jamás me has dicho. – Susurró ella sonriendo. – Pero yo soy parte de este equipo y no me puedo quedar aquí mientras todos ustedes van a arriesgar sus vidas para salvarnos. Si yo me quedara aquí y algo le pasara a cualquiera de ustedes yo sería la que no podría vivir con la culpa.

- Pensé que dirías algo como eso. – Dijo él.

- Además… – Dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos. – Si estoy con ustedes y corriera peligro, sé que tú estarías para protegerme.

Sonic sonrió.

- Como siempre. Sólo ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

- Te lo prometo. – Dijo ella sonriendo.

Sonic la soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia el otro lado.

- ¿Sabes? – Dijo ella haciéndolo voltear de nuevo. Estaba sonrojada y miraba el suelo apenada. – Es bonito saber que sí te preocupas por mí.

Él sólo sonrió y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

* * *

Minutos después, todos estaban completamente listos y esperando la señal del Comandante Walker para partir. De pronto escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero acercándose. Una vez en el suelo, el Comandante descendió.

- ¿Están todos listos?

- Todos listos, Comandante. – Dijo Tails.

- Muy bien. Acabamos de recibir confirmación de la Agente Rouge de que las coordenadas son ciertas y que las tropas de los Black Arms se están movilizando. También confirmó la presencia de un aparato gigantesco parecido a un portal.

- ¿Ahora me creen? – Dijo Eggman desde su cápsula en la que se iba acercando a ellos. – Nosotros ya estamos listos.

- Entonces debemos irnos inmediatamente. – Dijo Sonic.

Walker chasqueó los dedos y de inmediato dos de sus hombres bajaron del helicóptero cargando una enorme caja de metal.

- Estas son las armas que les podemos proveer. Espero que sea suficiente.

- Por lo general no las necesitamos. – Dijo Sonic. – Pero nunca está de más.

- Nosotros los cubriremos en el ataque. Espero que podamos detenerlos antes de que abran el portal.

- ¡Vamos entonces! – Exclamó Amy.

Cada quien se dirigió a su respectiva nave cuando Tails recordó algo.

- Espera Eggman.

- ¿Que quieres bola de pelo?

- Presiento que me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero ten. – Dijo Tails lanzándole uno de los comunicadores.

- ¿Qué es esto?

- Impide que cambies de edad al momento de hacer el viaje. No nos sirves de nada siendo un anciano.

Eggman miró el comunicador y luego le dirigió a Tails una mirada de pocos amigos, molesto de que algo así se le hubiera ocurrido a Tails y no a él.

- Ni creas que te lo voy a agradecer.

- De nada. – Dijo Tails sonriendo burlonamente. – No creo que tus robots necesiten uno. Parece ser que el cambio sólo afecta a los seres orgánicos.

- Espera Tails. – Intervino Cream. – Si eso es cierto, entonces deberías darle uno para Bokkun. Recuerda que él es mitad orgánico.

- Buena observación. – Dijo Tails lanzándole otro aparato a Eggman.

- ¿Algo más o ya nos podemos ir? – Dijo Eggman.

- Te estaremos vigilando. – Dijo Sonic.

- Y yo a ustedes, roedor. – Dijo Eggman elevándose hacia su nave.

Una vez dentro del nuevo Blue Typhoon, todos tomaron sus puestos en la cabina principal. El interior de la nave era fenomenal y guardaba mucha semejanza con el de su predecesora.

- Esto trae recuerdos, ¿no es así? – Dijo Knuckles.

- Muchos… – Dijo Tails melancólicamente mientras observaba la flor, la cual había puesto a su lado.

- Pero esta vez es diferente. – Dijo Sonic dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su amigo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Tails.

- Porque esta vez todos vamos a regresar a salvo.

Tails sonrió.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¡Adelante!

Momentos después, se encendieron los motores y las tres naves se dirigieron a toda prisa a donde hasta hace unos días había estado la ciudad de Westopolis.

* * *

- Estamos recibiendo una transmisión – Dijo uno de los soldados.

- ¡Excelente! Ponlo en línea. – Dijo Black Doom desde la sala de control adentro del Cometa Negro en las escarpadas cumbres de Devil's Peaks.

En una de las pantallas transparentes que había en el cuarto, se dibujó la imagen de un humano.

- Saludos Black Doom.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos?

- Todo en orden y listo para iniciar la secuencia.

- ¿Nadie te descubrió?

- Tuve un pequeño contratiempo, pero nada que pueda afectar nuestro plan.

- ¡Perfecto!, en ese caso, comienza la secuencia.

- Entendido. ¡Comenzando la secuencia de enlace ahora! – Dijo el humano con una sonrisa maliciosa al tiempo que oprimía un botón. – Nos veremos pronto.

Después de eso la comunicación se cortó. En ese momento un erizo negro y un robot azul en forma de erizo se acercaron.

- Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan. – Dijo Black Doom. – Muy pronto tendremos el arma y tú, Metal Sonic, tendrás tu venganza; tú, Shadow tendrás tus respuestas y yo tendré al universo.

- Más te vale cumplir tu promesa Black Doom. – Dijo Metal Sonic. – No sabes el poder que puedo obtener de las Esmeraldas Caos.

- Todos nosotros podemos obtener poderes asombrosos de las Esmeraldas, pero los Black Arms tenemos más experiencia. Yo en tu lugar controlaría mi tono Metal Sonic. – Dijo Black Doom. – Además si todo sale bien, no habrá nada de qué preocuparse.

Casi inmediatamente después entró otra transmisión. En esta ocasión era uno de los soldados de Black Doom desde el sitio donde abrirían el portal.

- La maquinaria está lista para el enlace, señor. – Gruñó el soldado.

- ¡Enciéndanla ahora!

Inmediatamente se escuchó una especie de turbina seguida del ruido de una corriente eléctrica. Pasaron un par de segundos y vino un estruendo parecido a una explosión y la transmisión se interrumpió momentáneamente.

- ¿¡Qué fue eso!? – Exclamó Black Doom.

- ¡Nos están atacando, señor! – Dijo el soldado.

- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Quienes son!?

- Varias naves pequeñas del ejército y dos naves grandes: una roja y una blanca con azul.

- La nave roja debe ser la Flota Eggman. – Dijo Metal Sonic. – Y no me sorprendería que los otros fueran Sonic y sus inútiles amigos.

¡NO! – Rugió Black Doom golpeando con fuerza la consola sobre la cual estaba recargado. – ¿Cómo se enteraron de dónde íbamos a abrir el portal…? No importa, ya no pueden hacer nada. ¡Enciendan los propulsores!

Los soldados que estaban en la sala de control se apresuraron a cumplir la orden, y en unos instantes el cometa se cimbró y luego comenzó a elevarse.

- Ya verán esos insolentes lo que les pasa a aquellos que tratan de oponerse a los Black Arms… - Siseó Black Doom justo en el momento en el que el Cometa Negro emprendió el vuelo hacia los restos de la ciudad de Westopolis.

* * *

- ¡Ataquen con todo lo que tengan! – Exclamó el Comandante Walker desde uno de los helicópteros del ejército.

Hasta ahora el plan de tomar a los Black Arms por sorpresa estaba resultando exitoso, sin embargo no habían alcanzado a llegar a tiempo para evitar que los aliens encendieran el portal.

- No veo por ningún lado a Black Doom ni al Cometa Negro. – Observó Rouge, quién se encontraba a su lado.

- Escaneando alrededores. – Dijo Omega encendiendo su visión infrarroja. – Objetivo no encontrado.

- Eso me preocupa. – Dijo Walker. – Pero ya nos ocuparemos de eso después. Por lo pronto debemos destruir esa cosa. ¡Atención a todas las unidades, fuego concentrado a la máquina del portal!

- Entendido. – Dijeron los demás pilotos incluidos Tails y Eggman. Acto seguido, todas las naves dispararon una gran cantidad de misiles, rayos y proyectiles hacia la máquina. Al impactarse, la onda expansiva sacudió las naves más pequeñas, terminó de derrumbar algunos edificios en la cercanía y eliminó a varios soldados aliens que estaban cerca de la explosión, sin embargo, una vez que se disipó todo el humo, todos comprobaron con horror que la máquina no había recibido ni un rasguño, ya que alrededor de ella brillaba un poderoso campo de fuerza que había repelido todos los ataques.

- Otra vez, ¡ataquen! – Exclamó el Comandante.

De nuevo las naves descargaron su poder sobre el artefacto, pero nuevamente con el mismo resultado. El portal seguía intacto.

- Es inútil. – Dijo Tails. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- ¡No hay nada que puedan hacer, insectos! – Retumbó la hueca y espeluznante voz de Black Doom. – Llegaron demasiado tarde. Solamente yo puedo desactivar ese campo de fuerza y será sólo para que el cometa pueda pasar.

En ese momento, el Cometa Negro se acercó lentamente hacia el lugar.

- Bueno, si no podemos destruir el portal, evitaremos que ustedes pasen. – Dijo Walker por un altavoz.

- Ingenuos mobianos. – Dijo Black Doom. – No tienen ni la más remota idea de lo que se están enfrentando. ¡Nosotros destruimos esta ciudad! ¡Nosotros dominaremos este mundo y a todos sus insignificantes habitantes! ¡Su muerte es inevitable, pero si quieren adelantarla, con gusto cumpliremos sus deseos!

- ¿Cree que podamos detenerlo, señor? – Dijo Rouge.

- Por supuesto que no. – Dijo Walker con pesar. – Pero tal vez podamos retrasarlos un poco. Ustedes dos vayan a la nave de Sonic y ejecuten el Plan B.

- ¿Y qué pasará con usted?

- Yo me quedaré a defender mi planeta. – Dijo Walker con decisión, luego le tendió la mano a Rouge. – Buena suerte agente.

- Igualmente Comandante. – Dijo Rouge estrechando su mano. Después ella y Omega emprendieron el vuelo hacia el Blue Typhoon.

Walker se tomó un momento para observar a su mejor agente partir. Luego se dirigió al resto de sus soldados por el radio.

- Prepárense para darlo todo muchachos, y si han de tomar nuestras vidas, ¡primero les daremos una paliza!

El grito de los demás soldados fue unánime.

- Ha sido un honor servir junto a ustedes… ahora ¡al ataque!

Rouge y Omega entraron al Blue Typhoon justo en el momento en que las naves del ejército comenzaron a disparar.

- Que bueno que llegan. – Dijo Tails cuando ellos dos entraron a la sala de control.

- Las tropas van a tratar de ganarnos algo de tiempo, pero no creo que puedan detenerlos. – Dijo Rouge. – Debemos poner en marcha el Plan B de inmediato.

- Parece que sí vamos a viajar a la Tierra después de todo. – Dijo Sonic.

- En ese caso, ponte esto rápido y asegúrate de conservarlo mientras pasemos por el portal. – Dijo Tails dándole a Rouge uno de los relojes especiales, luego tomó el comunicador. – Adelante Eggman, Es momento del Plan B, alístate.

- Me puedo dar cuenta, no necesito que me digas qué hacer, mocoso. – Espetó Eggman, luego se alejó del micrófono. – Y ustedes, trío de inútiles, ya escucharon lo que tienen que hacer.

Luego se cortó la comunicación.

- Parece que el viejo panzón sigue enojado. – Se burló Sonic. – ¿Y qué sigue?

- Mantenernos en bajo perfil hasta que se abra el portal. – Dijo Rouge.

- ¿Y no podríamos intentar atacar al cometa? – Preguntó Espio. – Tal vez combinando todas nuestras fuerzas podamos destruirlo.

- Su coraza es demasiado fuerte para destruirla con armas convencionales. – Dijo Rouge con pesar. – Y además ellos tienen las Esmeraldas Caos… no tendríamos oportunidad.

- ¿Pero qué va a pasar con las naves del ejército? – Preguntó Amy.

Rouge cerró los ojos con tristeza y se quedó así durante unos instantes.

- Ellos harán su trabajo para que nosotros podamos hacer el nuestro… una vez que estemos del otro lado, todo dependerá de nosotros, así que más nos vale no fallar.

Knuckles se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de ella.

- Ninguno de nosotros tenemos planeado fallar. Vamos a acabar con esos engendros cueste lo que cueste… y ahora anímate, que la tristeza no te va bien.

Ella lo miró durante unos instantes y luego sonrió. Amy pudo notar un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- De acuerdo. – Dijo ella un poco más animada. – Entonces, a trabajar.

La cabina era muy similar a la del Blue Typhoon original y de igual forma contaba con cinco estaciones de control: una al centro para el capitán y cuatro alrededor para los copilotos. Tails se sentó en la estación principal y en las otras se sentaron Sonic, Cream, Chris y Amy.

- Preparando los sistemas para propulsión de emergencia. – Anunció Tails. – Chris, encárgate del mecanismo de anclaje; Sonic, revisa que las armas estén listas; Cream, pon a funcionar los sistemas de defensa; y Amy, revisa que estén en orden los niveles de temperatura.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Dijeron los cuatro al unísono.

Mientras tanto dentro del Cometa Negro, Black Doom se divertía viendo como esas insignificantes naves descargaban todo su poder sobre el cometa sin que este sufriera un rasguño.

- ¿Por qué insisten en desafiarnos si saben que es inútil? – Dijo Black Doom.

- Mi señor. – Dijo uno de los aliens que manejaban las consolas. – Hemos recibido la señal, el enlace está listo.

- ¡Excelente! – Exclamó Black Doom dirigiéndose a un pedestal ubicado en el centro de la sala. En él, se encontraban encapsuladas las Esmeraldas Caos. – Es tiempo de acabar con esta farsa.

Black Doom tocó la cápsula y todo el lugar dio una fuerte sacudida. Desde fuera, los demás vieron como el cometa lanzó un rayo morado hacia la máquina, haciendo retumbar el piso. Momentos después, apareció en el cielo el portal, como un gigantesco espejo flotante de colores.

- ¡No dejen de atacar, soldados! – Exclamó el Comandante Walker.

- Terminemos con esto. – Dijo Black Doom. – ¡Destrúyanlos a todos!

- ¡Ahora es cuando! – Dijo Tails. – ¿Están listos?

- ¡Todos listos! – Exclamaron los demás.

- ¡Adelante! – Dijo Tails.

- ¡Adelante! – Dijo Walker.

- ¡Adelante! – Dijo Black Doom.

Las naves del ejército se lanzaron hacia el paso del cometa, cuando de pronto otro rayo gigante salió de la roca derribándolas al instante.

- ¡Comandante! – Gritó Rouge.

En eso, el rayo comenzó a girar hacia el Blue Typhoon.

- ¡Escudos de energía arriba y maniobras evasivas! – Dijo Tails.

La nave alcanzó a quitarse a tiempo y el rayo rebotó contra los escudos.

- Esquivaron el rayo, mi señor. – Dijo el alien a Black Doom.

- Ellos no importan, ¡a toda potencia hacia adelante!

El cometa comenzó a acelerar hacia el portal.

- ¡Oh no, no te me vas a escapar! – Dijo Tails. – ¡Activen el sistema de anclaje!

Instantes después, se abrieron varias escotillas en la parte frontal de la nave y de cada una salió un rayo de energía que se quedó pegado al cometa. Lo mismo hizo la Flota Eggman. Inmediatamente ambas naves fueron jaladas hacia el cometa.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!? – Exclamó Black Doom.

- Las naves grandes se anclaron al cometa, mi señor. – Dijo uno de los soldados.

- ¡Desháganse de ellas de inmediato! ¡Láncenles una descarga!

- ¡Perderemos potencia si lo hacemos y el portal no durará abierto tanto tiempo!

- ¡Malditos entrometidos! Pero ese error les costará sus miserables vidas… ¡serán ellos los primeros en sentir el poder del Eclipse Cannon!

Momentos después, el Cometa Negro pasó por el portal y se perdió de vista.

- ¡Aquí vamos! – Exclamó Tails. – ¡Todos agárrense fuerte!

Varios de ellos cerraron los ojos con miedo. Cream se aferró a la mano de Tails y lo mismo hizo Amy con Sonic, quien no hizo nada por quitarla de encima. Un instante después sintieron un jaloneo y un fuerte mareo y luego todo se puso oscuro.

Afuera, el portal se cerró justo cuando las dos naves hubieron pasado y atrás sólo quedaron los restos de las naves del ejército y los cuerpos sin vida del Comandante Walker y los demás valientes soldados que se sacrificaron por defender a su planeta.

* * *

Después de la conversación con el Profesor Thorndyke, les quedó claro a todos lo que había que hacer.

- ¡Debemos detener a Grey de inmediato! – Dijo Meghan.

- Imagino que usted quiere venir con nosotros. – Le dijo Rick a Topaz.

- Francis y yo también vamos. – Dijo Danny.

- Como quieran, pero vámonos ya. – Dijo Meghan.

En ese momento sonó un celular. Era el de Tom.

- ¿Hola? ¡Oh, hola Jade! Oye, ahora estoy un poco ocupado…

- Oh lo siento. – Apenas se escuchó la voz de ella. – Sólo quería ver si podíamos vernos cuando salgas de trabajar.

- Se escucha mucho ruido, ¿no estás en la oficina?

- No, me quería distraer de lo de mi abuelito y pedí la tarde libre para ir al festival del cometa. Estoy cerca del museo del viejo observatorio.

- ¿¡Estás cerca del observatorio!? – Se alarmó Tom. – ¡Escucha, aléjate lo más pronto posible de ahí! Luego te explico.

- ¿Qué haga qué? – Se escuchó entrecortada la voz de Jade. – No te entendí.

- ¡Que te alejes del observatorio!

- Se está cor… la llamada… luego trato de com… contigo… ojalá… das venir.

- ¡Jade! ¡JADE!

Pero la llamada ya se había cortado.

- ¿Jade está en el lugar verdad? – Dijo Topaz.

Tom asintió.

- ¿Puedo ir también con ustedes?

- Yo no tendré tiempo de ir a cuidarla, así que eso te toca a ti. – Dijo Topaz.

- Está bien. – Dijo Danny. – Vamos.

Rápidamente tomaron sus autos y se dirigieron hacia el observatorio. Meghan, Rick y Topaz iban en el de los detectives y Danny, Francis y Tom iban en el de Danny. Al cabo de diez minutos llegaron al observatorio.

- ¿Alguien ve a Jade? – Preguntó Tom.

- ¡Mira ahí está! – Dijo Francis señalando un puesto de curiosidades cerca de la entrada del observatorio.

Danny paró el auto y los tres se bajaron precipitadamente a alcanzar a Jade.

- ¡Tom, que bueno que viniste, yo…! – Pero al ver el semblante del muchacho y a Danny y Francis se interrumpió a sí misma. – ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

- No hay tiempo de explicar, pero debes venir con nosotros. – Dijo Tom.

- No entiendo, ¿qué sucede?

- El chico tiene razón. – Dijo Danny. – Es peligroso que nos quedemos aquí.

Justo en ese momento, el auto de los detectives entró por la fuerza al estacionamiento del observatorio, y cuando ellos y Topaz se bajaron, se abrieron las puertas de un balcón en el primer piso y el General Grey salió con un megáfono en una mano y algo parecido a un control remoto en la otra.

- ¡Queridos ciudadanos de Station Square! ¡Mi nombre es Anthony Grey y quiero darles la bienvenida a una nueva era!

- ¡General Grey, está usted arrestado por conspiración para asesinato y alta traición a la patria! – Gritó Meghan desde abajo mientras ella, Rick y Topaz le apuntaban con sus armas.

- Yo tendría más cuidado en cómo referirme al nuevo regidor de este planeta si fuera usted. – Dijo Grey.

- ¡Se lo advierto, ponga ese control en el suelo y baje con las manos en alto!

- Usted no puede hacerme nada. Como ven, han llegado demasiado tarde.

En ese momento, Grey presionó un botón en el control remoto. Acto seguido, el domo del observatorio se abrió y de él salió un rayo color morado hacia el cielo. Al mismo tiempo, otro rayo igual provino de arriba y cuando ambos colisionaron crearon un círculo gigante de energía. El suelo retumbó fuertemente y varias nubes se arremolinaron alrededor de los rayos.

Momentos después, por el círculo de energía apareció una roca gigantesca que se quedó flotando sobre el lugar.

- ¡Les presento al verdadero Cometa Negro! – Exclamó Grey.

Después resonó en el cielo una voz grave, hueca y espeluznante.

- Habitantes de la Tierra, les habla Black Doom, líder de los Black Arms. Prepárense para ser invadidos.

Ante estas palabras, el pánico se extendió por todos lados. La gente comenzó a correr despavorida para todas direcciones. Luego se abrió un agujero en el cometa y comenzaron a caer unos seres espantosos color gris con rojo y horribles ojos amarillos, quienes comenzaron a atacar a la gente.

De pronto una especie de tentáculo salió del cometa y tomó a Grey por la cintura llevándolo hacia la roca. Meghan, Rick y Topaz comenzaron a disparar, pero el tentáculo esquivó todas las balas.

- Luego nos ocuparemos de él. – Dijo Topaz. – Hay que concentrarnos en esos monstruos.

Ellos tres abrieron fuego contra los invasores, pero las balas parecían tener poco efecto sobre ellos.

De pronto aparecieron otras dos naves por el portal, pero eran bastante diferentes de la roca gigante, pues parecían avanzadas naves de combate. Lo que impresionó más a todos fue que ambas comenzaron a disparar hacia el cometa. Al instante, éste despidió una onda de energía que hizo retumbar todo y apagó todas las luces en varios kilómetros a la redonda. También hizo que se cerrara el portal.

- Van a lamentar haberme seguido. – Se escuchó la voz de Black Doom. – Su fin llegará muy pronto, al igual que el de todos los inútiles terrícolas.

El cometa retomó el vuelo y desapareció del lugar, pero dejó a sus soldados en el suelo. De repente de las naves salieron varios rayos eléctricos que al impactar son los soldados, los destruyó de inmediato.

Las naves descendieron mientras la gente lanzaba vítores a los nuevos visitantes. Danny y los demás se reunieron frente a las naves al tiempo que una de ellas abría sus puertas. De ella descendieron varios seres antropomórficos que varios de los ciudadanos reconocieron de inmediato, algunos por los libros de historia y otros, los más viejos, por antiguos recuerdos de infancia.

Al frente de estos seres, el más famoso de todos, un erizo azul de largas espinas y sonrisa confiada, se paró frente a todos, dio un vistazo alrededor y dijo:

- ¡Vaya, es genial estar de regreso!

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¡Sonic y la pandilla han vuelto a la Tierra! (Y yo he vuelto a la acción). Lo sé, he estado procrastinando mucho con esto, pero en mi defensa, éste capítulo me costó bastante trabajo porque tenía una idea general de lo que iba a pasar, pero me costó definir los detalles específicos. (Tal vez por eso me haya quedado más largo de lo que tenía planeado.)

De cualquier forma espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Para los siguientes sí tengo una mejor idea de cómo van a pasar las cosas, así que espero no tardarme tanto. Creo que podré tener un nuevo capítulo listo para fin de año.

Como ven, hay algo que Sonic le quiere decir a Amy. ¿Se atreverá a hacerlo? Eso lo descubriremos después. También lamento haber terminado con el Comandante Walker, pero al menos creo haberle dado el final heroico que se merecía. ¿Y qué va a pasar ahora que los Black Arms están en la Tierra? ¿Podrán Sonic y sus amigos detenerlos antes de que se apoderen del Eclipse Cannon? ¿Cumplirá Eggman con su parte del trato? ¿Cuál será el papel de Grey en el plan de Black Doom? Todo esto y más en los próximos capítulos. Mientras tanto prepárense para un enfrentamiento que definirá las alianzas de cierto personaje y también prepárense para una importante revelación sobre el pasado en el próximo capítulo.

¡Sean felices! (Y para mis queridos compatriotas: ¡Viva México!)


End file.
